Ichigo The New School Arc
by fanboy913
Summary: Ichigo's New School, and its made for Monsters what could possibly go wrong? IchigoXHarem both Monsters and Shinigami, You would almost feel sorry for Ichigo...not
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo The New School Arc

Chapter 1 Stand Tall Ichigo "I will protect all creation"

Set in an alternate Universe where Aizen was destroyed by the combined might of the Goto 13 on the Sokyoku hill and the hogyoku was sealed off in a different dimension by Urahara where it can never be used again.

The bus Ichigo thought was creepy, not only that but there was something inherently wrong about being on a bus by yourself. His famous scowl was set on his face as to show his unhappiness at life in general.

It had been three months since his journey to the soul society to save Rukia. The ending of that story had been very confusing to Ichigo, because apparently everything that had happened had been the planning of this Captain named Aizen. He had appeared in the aftermath of the battle determined to get at Rukia. But before that could happen the head Captain Yamamoto had stepped in and unleashed his Bankai the moment Aizen had declared himself a traitor.

Ichigo remembered little, there had been a flash of fire that reddened the sky, a crushing Reiatsu and a dragon the size of a city rearing its head to strike. Latter he had found out the fact that he had been the only one able to see it and breathe while doing so. Even now he still did not understand people thought that was some great feat. Sure it was hard but the way they looked at him was as if they believed it was impossible.

Ichigo shook his head no matter, ever since he had left all commutation with soul society had been cut. Apparently reforming their ruling body was not easy or fast even Rukia had sent no word. Ichigo was somewhat bitter about that thought he could not figure out why. But everyone even his dad had noticed it, and of course his dad in the act of trying to help him screwed him over in the worst possible way. He had decided to give Ichigo a change of venue and send him to a new school.

Ichigo had been furious his dad had not even asked him before paying for it and getting all the paperwork done. Then had given Ichigo a story of how their family was sacrificing so he could go to school. True or not his dad was well a wear of the fact that if put that way Ichigo would agree to almost anything. And so he had to go inform his friends that he would be spending the school year at a place called Youkai academy, a school for gifted youths.

His friends had not been happy with that announcement, Orihime had started crying and hugging him, Tatsuki had hit him for making her cry, Ishida had murmured something about how he didn't care.

Chad had taken it the most calmly and to Ichigos eternal shock had said "This is probably a good thing for you Ichigo, you have been trying to hide it but we can all see that you are unhappy."

Ichigo had looked away in shame.

"Perhaps this time in a new place with help you get your head straight and be ready for whatever comes next." Chad had then shaken his hand and whispered so only he could here while doing so, "Don't worry Ichigo I'm sure Rukia had not forgotten about you."

That had given Ichigo much to think about as summer ended and School began, and so here he was sitting alone in a bus with a Driver that looked like he belonged in some Zombie movie.

"Oy" Ichigo said "How long is this Tunnel, we've been going through it for half an hour?"

The bus driver turned his head and smiled at Ichigo "you're the new student for Youkai academy are you not?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Yes why?"

"You will find it's a very scary place there." "Um right… but that does not answer my original question."

The Bus driver turned around "Some would say that it is haunting" then he started laughing to himself " Ha ha ha, haunting."

Ichigo shook his head "Never mind" and closed his eyes. He focused his mind on a point somewhere in the middle of his forehead and within moments found himself standing in a vast emptiness with a small blue hole the size of a needle point in front of him.

Over the months since the assault on soul society Ichigo had been determined to never forget again what the source of his power was, to never lose sight of the blade of his soul. It had started with him just simply talking to Zangetsu in his mind. He never answered back but Ichigo never stopped trying, over time he had began to feel a slight pull in his head whenever he tried to talk to him.

One day under the pretence of sleeping late he allowed himself to be pulled by that force and had come to this point. He had never been able to pass beyond this point, all his attempts had failed. Now he just stood there "what do I do!" He shouted at himself "I've tried everything!"

A voice spoke in his mind "Everything but instinct king"

Ichigo stood still "Who's there?" but no one answered. "Instinct? What do my instincts tell me" After a long moment Ichigo came to the conclusion that all they were saying was "Run, run at it." Ichigo wondered "could it really be that simple?" After a moment's thought he decided "What do I have to lose?" And sprinted at the hole, he closed his eyes and after a moment felt himself begin to fall.

His eyes open in time to see a blue building approaching at a very high velocity and with of battle cry of "O SHIT!" he righted himself and with a call to his power over the spirits of air, and came down with only a small crater under his landing point. After a moment of time to allow the adrenalin fade he began to look around. It was his inner world but something was wrong. It was raining, just like on the day his mother died, the buildings had lost their usual luster, the sun was completely hidden and everything seemed to have a slight grey tinge to it.

"**It has rained here for ages Ichigo**" a voice said behind him, Ichigo let out a sound that might have been considered unmanly and turned to the source. Zangetsu stood there hair plastered to his face cloths dripping and shriveled with the constant exposure to the elements. "**I told you to trust in me and you have, but you have lost trust in yourself**."

Ichigo stared "What do you mean Zangetsu-san?" Zangetsu looked at him "**You have dispersed and your inner world reflects that**." Zangetsu lifted his hand and the falling rain seemed to form and shape itself after a few moments a image appeared in the form of Rukia. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat and part of him realized that the rain had stopped, the clouds were still there but all was still. "**It is as I thought**" Zangetsu said. "**This girl is the source of your despair**"

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but Zangetsu continued "**And the source of your hope as well**" Ichigo was silent, "**Follow me**" Zangetsu ordered and began to walk. Ichigo followed no part of him even considering disobeying; it seemed like hours that they walked in complete silence, through the maze of this sideways world.

Until they came upon on one building that stood out, it was a dome shaped place rising thirty feet off the side of the blue building it was on and made completely of ice. Zangetsu stopped " **When you first gained you powers Rukia had transferred everything**." Zangetsu looked hard at him "**Her Reiatsu, her Knowledge, and her Zanpakuto**." Ichigo stared " **That's right Ichigo for the first weeks of my birth**,** so to speak, I spent them with Sode no Shirayuki here in your inner world**." Zangetsu smiled to himself "**As a rule we did not get along and she spent a lot of time trying to hit me.**" Zangetsu glanced over at Ichigo "**Sound like anyone you know?" **

"Rukia" Ichigo whispered to himself. Zangetsu nodded "**When her brother destroyed your soul chain she was freed to return to Rukia, but she even though she did not know it, she left something. By simply being here for even that small amount of time she bonded to your soul, she became part of it**." Ichigo spoke "What are the affects of this?" Zangetsu frowned "**So far, all it means is that should Rukia die, or should her Zanpakuto be removed from her in any way Shirayuki will be forced flee here. And it also acts as a portal form your inner world to hers**."

Ichigo stared in complete shock " You mean that she had one of these to?" "**No Ichigo I was never part of her soul, this acts as a way there and back for you and you alone, I don't know of any other affects but there might be more**." Ichigo frowned "Why have you taken me here?"

"**Why are you despairing Ichigo? Why do the clouds appear whenever you thoughts turn to her**?" Ichigo was silent for a long moment before answering "She became part of my life, something I had grown used to, someone I wanted to protect. I guess that now she is gone I wonder, did she forget? Was I just a small distraction in her life?"

Ichigo shook his head and idly noted that the rain had started falling again. "**Ichigo I want you to go into the dome, and go to her inner world but when you do so think of her and if I am right you should end up being able to see her**." Ichigo froze for a moment and almost against his will turned and began to walk towards the ice.

The moment he touched the dome it parted before him like a veil of water and he stepped through, there was darkness for a moment and when it cleared he found himself standing over a small bed in a small room, with a bunny carved on the floor.

Rukia was there sleeping peacefully "Rukia" Ichigo murmured and before he could stop himself his hand reached to touch her, and passed right through her body "**While you're here Ichigo you can not affect the real or spirit world**." Ichigo glanced over and found Zangetsu standing beside him. **"Look on the table beside her bed Ichigo**" he did and there on it was a picture, a picture of him, Rukia, Chad, Orihime and Ishida.

"**Ichigo take heart she had not forgotten you**," Zangetsu nodded "It's time to go you need to wake up soon" Ichigo felt that same strange sensation of being pulled to a spot between his eyes and found himself in his inner world again.

Over head the clouds were breaking up and the sun was shining again Zangetsu nodded in approval "**Ichigo it is time for you to go**"

"Zangetsu-san will you run with me?" He nodded and both of them took off a high speed running towards the end of the building they were standing on. "Zangetsu-san I wanted to ask you something, I am sure that I have not mastered all you powers, sure on a instinctual level that there is more to you then Getsuga Tenshou." Zangetsu said nothing "will you teach me?"

They had almost reached the end before he answered " **All you had to do was ask Ichigo, meet me here when you have the time and I will teach you more about me." **Ichigo slowed for a moment to say "Thank you partner" Zangetsu stopped and let Ichigo head out **"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Trust in me trust in yourself and the rain will never fall again. Now take flight Ichigo and never stop growing, never stop learning, never look back." **There was a flash and he was gone.

"**I think I'll let him stay king awhile longer.**" A voice mused Zangetsu glanced at his shadow and a mouth moved within its darkness. "**I would like to learn your other powers to**." The voice paused for a second "**Keep him safe Zangetsu-san one day all that power will be mine**."

The shadow faded back to normal **"Ichigo you trials are only starting, you will face much more than you realize but I believe, I believe in you Ichigo Kurosaki.**

Ichigo open his eyes and noted that the end of the tunnel was in sight sitting up he stretched out the kinks in his body. The bus driver said without turning his head "You sleep like the dead."

Ichigo shook his head "Do you got any better puns?" The bus driver said nothing, Ichigo began to get the feeling that it was his strongest conversational strategy. The bus doors opened and Ichigo stepped out "Remember Youkai academy is a horrifying place" he said and then the bus then did a one eighty and speed off down the tunnel.

Ichigo shouted after it "Get some better sayings you crazy bus driver."

Only then did Ichigo began to look around he was standing on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a vast dark sea. A glance around showed him a forest of dead trees and flocks of ravens everywhere and in the distance a place that looked like the generic version of a haunted house complete with random lightning bolts. "Knowing my luck" Ichigo murmured to himself and started off towards the house "that's my school."

He had not gone very far when her heard "Gyaaa, oh know, coming through." He whipped around in time to introduce his nose to the tire of a bike.

Any other human would have gained a broken nose for that meeting, but Ichigo was different, ever since coming back from Soul Society the hollow attacks had slowed to a trickle of what they had been, in fact he had entered his Shinigami form three times since then. Because of this he started to notice some changes in himself, the muscle mass he had gained in his Shinigami form had transferred over to his human body.

He became stronger and faster his senses increased and he found himself able to use Reiatsu on a small scale. Nothing like his other form, but it was still noticeable, also his skin had become harder to the point where his dad had been forced to use all his strength to push a needle through it. Needless to say all Ichigo got from the bike accident was a nose bleed.

His eyes cleared after a moment and he found himself lying flat on his back with something on top of him. The first thing he saw was pink hair the next thing he felt was his wrists which were pinned by light but surprisingly strong hands. The hair shifted and a face came into view it was one of the cutest things Ichigo had ever seen, green eyes a small mouth, button nose, and pale skin.

" Oww I'm sorry I got dizzy from my anemia." The girl said, and at that moment she finally seemed to be able to look at him clearly, it was at that moment when blood started to trickle out of his nose.

The girl stared at it and slowly started to lower her face to it "Umm excuse me Miss but what are you doing?"Anything else he was going to say was silenced by what happened next.

The girl closed the distance between them and LICKED the blood of his face. Ichigo nearly flipped out what the hell? He thought

"I'm sorry but it's just the scent," she shivered "the taste, you see I'm a Vampire" and with that she bit his neck.

And his skin which had nearly blocked a needle parted before her teeth, "no not teeth, fangs" he mentally corrected. Like a piece of meat. For a long moment Ichigo just lay there in complete shock she was drinking, she was drinking his blood!

When that little though finished Ichigo reacted and overpowering the girls surprising strength pushed her off him. She landed with a "oww" Ichigo pushed himself to his feet and felt at the spot she had bitten, and there was no mark, no puncture, nothing.

He took a deep breath before screaming "What the hell!"

The girl epped "I'm sorry"

Ichigo was beginning to think that was her main phrase. "I was just overcome by it."

"By my blood?"

"Yes, you see I've never tasted blood from a living person before," she blushed "you were my first."

Ichigo almost blushed "Ok, ok, you're a vampire right? She nodded "Ok let's start over, I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, and you are?"

She smiled, it was a pretty smile and held put her hand "I'm Moka, Moka Akashiya." She frowned and in a small voice asked "You don't hate Vampires do you?"

Ichigo was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening so he answered her with the truth "As of right know, you being the first Vampire I have ever met, I have no reason to like or dislike them."

She tilted her head in confusion. "So you don't hate them?"

"No I"

"Good" she squealed "We can be friends then"

"um" before Ichigo could answer she spoke again

"Are you a Student here to?" Ichigo still trying to piece together what had happened answered "yes, I'm a transfer student"

"so am I" she said.

"Come I'll lead you to the school." Ichigo followed numbly "O, thank you for the blood it was so yummy."

Ichigo not sure how to answer that nodded. She seemed to walk at a skipping pace but with his long legs he had no trouble keeping up.

When they reached the gate she said "I'm very glad to meet you Ichigo when the entrance ceremony is over come talk to me some time, ok?" Ichigo nodded again "Good see ya later" she left him just standing there.

"I suppose that, that I just made my first friend here… though I'm not quite sure how." In the back of his mind he was sure he heard Zangetsu laughing at him.

Sometime later he found himself sitting in his first class as the teacher walked in, "Hello everyone I'm your home room teacher Shzuka Nekonome."

Ichigo studied his first teacher, as soon as he had entered the academy his Sixth sense as he called it had been going nuts every person seemed to have some sort of Reiatsu about them. And his teacher was no different the aura around her seemed light and playful, kind of like that orange haired Shinigami he had seen.

"You problem already know this but due to the rise in human dominance over the planet this school was created for sole duty of allowing being like us to live in harmony with the Humans, this is a school for monsters."

Ichigo blinked, very slowly had he been any one else he would have thought this was a big joke, but it made sense what with all the strange behavior, I mean seeing a boy pee on a tree with his leg up was pushing it, and the weird Reiatsu he was getting from everyone.

"As you all know lives at this school are to be lived in HUMAN FORM to show your self control and ability to live with the humans."

A boy two seats in front of him spoke up "Teacher would it not be easier just to eat them, or in the case of beautiful girls molest them?"

Ichigo felt his eyes narrow, his fists clench and the storm of anger inside him burst. The teacher looked like she was going to say something when he stood up staring directly at the boy who had said that "I'm human, so now what?"

The class went silent every pair of eyes turned to him. The boy from two seats up turned around with a hungry look in his eyes. "Human you say? Good that means I can eat with no problems, after all the rule here is that any human who discovered this place" he charged yelling "Is to be killed on the spot!"

Ichigo waited tell the last second before he whirled as the boy reached him avoiding the punch and slamming his back at an angle into the boys chest, griping the boys arm and flipping him over adding his own strength to the boys inertia and slammed him into the floor. The force of the blow shook the classroom and created a crater in the concrete floor.

There was silence for a moment then the boy who Ichigo had just planted in the floor began to let out painful laughs "What's so funny" Ichigo growled

"You, I actually believed for a moment that you really were human." At that the whole class went into an uproar

"Seriously I am a human." Ichigo said

"And I'm the prime minster of Japan,"

"And I'm the president of the United States"

"And I'm Alucard reborn"

The whole class was having a blast while Ichigo sat down a scowl present on his face. "Anyway since that rule is cleared up, Class!" everyone stopped laughing.

The class door opened "I'm sorry I got lost everybody." Moka said as she walked in every boy in class locked on to her like a target

"Hot, she's to hot"

"I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl"

Shzuka smiled at her "It's ok take a seat"

She walked down the row Ichigo was on and only when Ichigo nodded to her and said "hey" did she notice him. "Ichigo!"

she picked him up out of his seat and hugged him as hard as she could "We are in the same class" She yelled.

Even without his enhanced hearing he would have been able to there the "How does he know her" and the "Lets kill him later."

"All right, all right break it up we still have class." She blushed and went to her seat. The rest of class was a simple introduction to this year so Ichigo took the time to open his Bite sized Monster guide he had been given and looked up Vampires. It said _Often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Possesses high battle capabilities and is not easy to kill. Its strength is the greatest among monsters. They can also heal by drinking blood. On the other hand, vampires have many weaknesses such as being afraid of rosarios and water. Also known as the Immortal Ones"_ Ichigo pursed his lips in thought.

Class ended and Moka latched on to his arm dragging him all over school to show him were everything was. And he was also subject to more threats made by the male student body in general. She suddenly came to a stop as the boy Ichigo thrashed earlier stepped in front of them.

"You are called Akashiya Moka are you not? I'm one of your classmates Saizou Komya." He swept out his hand in a slight bow "Why is a Beautiful women such as yourself associating with a monstral like him?" He pointed at Ichigo, Moka frowned "Monsrtal?" "Yes monstral one born of one human parent and one Youkai parent. Though you can only tell someone is a mongrel if you can smell there human taint. And the only kind of mongrel that gives away itself like that is one born from a Youkai farther and a Human mother."

His smile widened and he leaned close to Ichigo "So were you the product of a rape or was your mother such a whore that she acutely allowed it? The temperature in that hall dropped twenty degrees. Saizou felt the weight of the world abruptly quadruple. One moment he had been taunting a freak, the next he was staring into the glowing blue eyes of a monster. For the first time in his life he took a step back in fear, Ichigo neither blinked nor moved, he just stared, Saizou managed to stutter out a "this is not over Kurosaki" before fleeing as if the fires of hell were after him.

Moka frowned even more deeply, then smiled "I don't care what he said you're my friend." And grabbing he are she pulled him off. Later in the day after a long tour of the rest of the school they stopped under a shady tree.

"Where did you go to school before here Ichigo? Ichigo glanced at her "Karakura High School"

Moka blinked "That's a human school is it not?" Ichigo nodded.

Moka face turned dark "I hate humans, I went to a human middle school and they were mean, they did not believe in monsters and shunned me I just wanted to disappear."

Ichigo was quite for a long moment " They weren't being mean Moka, humans have long since consoled themselves that monsters don't exist, it is a way of coping that fact that there are beings out there that are stronger than they." Moka stared at him "I know this Moka because I'm human."

Her face went pale "Moka there are humans in this world that are evil but there are a greater portion that are not. You asked me to become your friend, and because of that you are someone I will protect. But unless you learn how to see past you own biases we can never be friends." Ichigo got up and began to walk away leaving a silent Moka behind him.

Ichigo was lying on his back staring at the fan; he really did not know what to think about this day's events. What that boy had said, he had never been so angry in his life, and put that on top of his conversation with Moka. He shook his head "why did what happen with Moka bother him?" he was not sure when but he drifted off to sleep. And woke up with a start, his sixth sense was going crazy, he had to find the source. With a leap he was out his window on the fifth story and hitting the ground in a run. Idly he noticed that he reconized the place he was running to. And when he reached the source of the disturbance the rage that had build up all day exploded making his previous anger seem like Anemic Kittens.

Moka was pinned to a tree by Saizou who was using a freakishly long tongue to accomplish it. She had several long vicious cuts along her legs and chest bruised on her face and arms.

"No one is coming to save you Moka just agree to be my women and the pain will stop." She tried to shut her eyes tighter, Saizou laughed "How long, how long my sweet until you break" It was at this moment mister fist was introduced to mister face. Ichigo's punch exploded into Saizou the force of it shaking the dust from the ground and sending him ass over teakettle across the clearing.

He picked himself up "You, what are you doing here."

Moka opened her eyes to see Ichigo standing in front of her, "You hurt her," Ichigo said quietly "someone under my protection and you hurt her."

"So what, you would do the same if you had the guts, and just for that little punch I will destroy you with my full power!" Saizou began to morph his muscles expanding to grotesque proportions, his skin turned grey and his hair became longer. "I am an Ogre fear me"

"Now to crush puny insects"

The rage inside Ichigo boiled over "Come at me you fucking coward" he screamed, Saizou raised his fist as he rumbled across the ground.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry, I did not mean for this to happen please don't die for me, I'm not worth it." Moka said quietly.

Saizou punched and connected with something, the force of the blow causing Ichigo to be obscured from view, when the smoke cleared Saizou got the shock of his life. Not only was Ichigo still standing, he had caught the attack and stopped it with one hand.

With an effort he pushed the fist to the side and executed the strongest attack the average martial arts trained human could do, the side kick. Such an action preformed correctly could allow a martial artist to put nearly one ton of force behind it. Ichigo was not a normal human and his kick was backed by the force of his soul, his kick was nearly five times as powerful as the average human, Saizou took it right in the stomach where his muscles looked marginally weaker. The kick mad his eyes go white and he stumbled backwards, Ichigo was not through yet however, two quick steps took him inside the effective range of Saizou's fists and he proceeded to unleash several lighting fast punches to his gut.

Saizou's stomach was pushed back and his head was forced down by their power, Ichigo grasped him by his hair and forced it down while bringing his knee up. The crack of impact could have been heard a hundred yards away and Saizou reeled back in pain roaring and swinging his arms in a futile effort to his something. Ichigo let the fire in his soul pore out of himself and his right arm ignited in a blue aura the made the air itself feel heavier, around the mass of blue reiatsu red lighting raged. Part of Ichigo was mildly surprised that he could summon this kind of power in his human body, the other was coldly satisfied with his new strength. He leaped at Saizou perhaps a hint faster than the fastest humans could go, and unleashed his wrath.

There was a sonic concussion of raw force that ripped Saizou from the ground with such violence that his collision with the tree behind him hardly slowed him down. When it finally stopped he was down for the count, and then some. Ichigo turned and walked back to Moka who was staring at him in shock, he knelt beside her and began to check her over for any less visible injuries.

"What happened Moka?"

She sniffed "He told me you were leaving because of what I said, I came here to stop you. You see because I'm a vampire I always end up hurting humans and the truth is I only wanted a friend, and you were the closest thing I had to one. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She began to ball "You were the first boy ever nice to me, you did not make me feel weird or give me strange looks. So when I came to stop you he was waiting for me."

"_She got hurt because of me_" Ichigo thought "Ichigo" she cried even harder " I don't want you to leave."

"Hey, hey, hey" Ichigo said softly "I'm not going anywhere." After coming to the consolation that she had a dislocated shoulder he said "Moka I read that vampires heal faster by drinking blood, is that true?"

Moka gave him a puzzled yet pained start "yes its true" She said between sniffles.

Ichigo nodded a and helped her into on to his lap as he sat down beside her. "Moka I'm about to do something that will be tremendously painful but necessary for you to heal properly. I want you to put your mouth over the side of my neck like you did before and when you feel the pain bite down and start feeding."

She gave him a terrified look but nodded, trusting him to do the right thing. She placed her mouth over his neck and waited "I'm sorry" he whispered and grasping her shoulder wrenched it back into place, her scream was cut off by here atomic reaction to bite down in his neck. He felt her start to feed, it was a strange tingly sensation, not pleasant, but not to uncomfortable either. He also took note of the fact that his sudden lose of blood was not making him feel weaker.

He kept an eye on her as best he could and after nearly a minute of feeding pasted he gently pulled her off him. She made a small sound of protest but complied, With a slight effort he pulled himself up with Moka in his arms and began to walk.

"Where are we going Ichigo?" She asked

"To the nurses office, I want you checked over for anything I might have missed. She nodded staring at his neck with a new fascination "Moka are you planning to feed on me regularly?" She blushed but nodded "All right you are my friend so I will allow it."

The tears in her eyes seemed to clear up at the word friend. "But we need to set ground rules, one you can feed on me three times a day no more unless circumstances like today's happen again and you are hurt. Two you may only feed …. Um Moka how full are you now."

She smiled "I feel bloated your blood is richer and heavier than any other I have tasted" "ok you can only feed on me for sixty seconds, that should be enough. Three if you find yourself wanting more ask me I might say yes. Are we clear?" She nodded "Good let's get you to the Nurses office ."

It only took a few minutes for Moka to get a clean bill of health. While that was happening Ichigo was sitting down in front waiting and as he did learned that news of his fight had spread all over the school

"Did you hear the new kid defeated Saizou."

"Ya I heard but did you know that he broke most of Saizou's body for hurting his lover?" Ichigo visibly flinched at that

"We really need to put that guy on the do not fuck with list"

"Agreed man"

Moka at that moment walked out and said "Ichigo the nurse says I'm fine" all conversation stopped the students who had been talking vacated the area post haste. Moka completely oblivious to that fact continued

"What do you want to do next?"

"Um… I was going to go train"

"Can I watch? "

"if you want to come that fine, though I warn you the first half will be boring."

It took Ichigo and Moka a few minutes to find a clearing far enough away from the school and wide enough for Ichigo's liking. He walked to the middle of the clearing and sat down in the lotus position "Wake me up in thirty Moka" he said and let the familiar pull between his eyes and suddenly found himself in his inner world. Zangetsu was standing in front of him "**Ichigo I do not know if I approve of you turning yourself in to a Vampires juice box, why have you do so?" **"She is my friend Zangetsu-san" "**But there is more to it than that is there not?" **the Zanpakuto questioned Ichigo looked away for a moment "Her eyes" Zangetsu waited "When she was getting beaten they were so full of pain and loneliness, but they also had an emotion I once saw in myself, as belief that everything that happened to you or those around you was your fault. That you would be better off dead," Zangetsu flinched remembering that time so long ago, when he had not been able to help Ichigo at all. "And now she is my friend, someone who I will protect come hell or high water, which is my resolve, to protect all creation."

Zangetsu felt as if a bell had been rung in him **"Well done Ichigo you have learned my release phrase and have proven yourself worthy of a one of my other powers.** Ichigo stared at "Protect all creation Zangetsu? But you are never sealed?" Zangetsu nodded** "I hate being sealed, in that regard I am unique to most Zanpakuto, but I still can be sealed if need be and of course as I told you before the more you know about me the stronger we grow." **Zangetsu began to glow with an ethereal light **"Learn this power and learn it well Ichigo this is called Reverse Moon." **And suddenly Ichigo knew _"Revere Moon the ability to absorb incoming attacks as long as they are a form of element or energy, Zangetsu absorbs the attack and adds Getsuga Tenshō to it which Ichigo sends back at the opponent. Can only hold the attack for a few seconds after it is completely absorbed and must be fired before the time limit, or it will implode with unpleasant results." _Ichigo smiled "That's amazing Zangetsu" He nodded **"Good now come at me Ichigo with everything you have." **Ichigo obliged.

The rest of the training time was spent fighting Ichigo not being able to land a Single blow against his Zanpakuto. While he received several cuts and bruises form Zangetsu With time running out Ichigo attacked once more and it was then Zangetsu made a mistake, he blocked to fast and Ichigo was able to change the course of his blade, as it was a inch form the Zanpakuto's body his inner world stared to shake and Ichigo lost his balance, Zangetsu was able to leap back and avoided the blow. **"It looks like it is time for you to leave Ichigo, you have done well, your raw speed, strength and endurance are incredible, but your skill while getting better needs work." **Ichigo bowed his head in assent "Thank you Zangetsu-san I will be back."** "Ichigo if you are ever in need of more power, say my release phrase in my shiki form." **Ichigo nodded and thanked him once more.

Ichigo vanished and Zangetsu's shadow spoke "**King is getting better, thank you for the new power Old Man, though at the rate king is growing I might acutely have to work for control**" The shadow faded and Zangetsu glanced up at the cloudless sky _" Ichigo follow your resolve fate never goes quite as planed but if you keep your heart is strong and resolve unstained you will meet it head on and overcome whatever it throws."_ Silence reigned over the inner world. As Zangetsu settled in to his favorite flagpole to watch over Ichigo and protect him as best he could.

Ichigo became a wear of someone shaking him and opened his eyes glancing up Moka was at his side shaking him

"Ichigo, Ichigo?"

"I'm here Moka" She stopped

"What were you doing? I have seen meditation before but never that deep."

Ichigo looked up and smiled to himself "Soul searching"

She frowned a little "What are you going to do next?" "Practice martial arts." He answered promptly, Moka watched in fascination as Ichigo rolled through the various katas and styles he had learned over his life time. Then he threw in several of his own custom ways of fighting, trying never to grow complacent in one form. Half an hour seemed to pass like ten minutes.

Ichigo stopped walking over to his pack and grabbing a water bottle and drinking, he was about to offer it to Moka when he remembered her weakness. So instead he said "I think its time we head back to the dorms."

She nodded and they began to walk, as they reached the dorm she opened her mouth the closed it looking away. Ichigo noticed it and said "You Moka you can have a small snack" She moved with surprising speed and sank her fangs in. Ichigo waited for several seconds before gently pulling her off. "That's enough Moka see you tomorrow." Moka let out a smile that was so cute it latterly hurt, then she walked away and Ichigo followed suit.

After her reached his dorm and laid done in bed he allowed the pulling sensation between his eyes take him to his inner world, through it and into the dome of ice. He opened his eyes and found himself in a room of women thankfully there were all clothed.

"And so the tunnel to the Kuchiki house and the beginning of our construction of a swimming pool will go right as planned."

The women in the room save Rukia all clapped as a small pink haired girl finished her speech.

"You do realize that Nii-sama knows the whole house like the back of his hand and there is no way he will miss a tunnel and swimming pool right?"

The orange haired Shinigami spoke "What are the chances of that happening?"

Ichigo noticed that while they were arguing one of the women in the room was staring at the spot his spirit occupied. She had black hair and a nearly dead stare.

Yoruichi said "Lets continue this conversation later"

The pink haired girl nodded "Right let's talk about the men." For the twenty long minutes Ichigo learned many things about the male Shinigami that he would have preferred not to. "_And I thought we were bad but this makes most males I know off look like monks." _The weird Shinigami lady was still starring at his spot as if trying to discern what was there.

Then the sweet yet scary Medical Captain spoke in a giggle " Rukia dear, you haven't said a word, tell me are you seeing anyone?" Ichigo looked at her feeling suddenly afraid,

"No one" she answered quietly"

"Dear you must know that Renji likes you?" Ruika frowned

"He's like my brother I, I could never think of him like that."

The Orange haired Shinigami gave her a shrewd look "Well, then what about the Rokia Boy Kurosaki?"

Ichigo watched in shock as Rukia flushed scarlet every eye in the room save the weird girl starring at his spot as if she could see him tuned to Rukia, but she spoke up. "A boy after only a few weeks to get used to his own power breaks into one of the strongest places in the known universe, defies some of the most powerful beings in all creation, stops what amounts to the modern day flaming dragon, destroyers a binding made to hold the most powerful of creatures, walks into a battle he has no business surviving, much less winning and defeats one of the best fighters in the three worlds. And all for the sake of a friend." She looked up with a simple happy expression, "You tell me, how should I feel?"

There was silence, Ichigo felt himself blush, though when put that way what he had done was really stupid, but he would do the same thing over and pay for the privilege. The room went slient for a long moment but the orange haired Shinigami spoke again

"You lived in his room for several weeks Rukia" Her eyes lighted up "What's his body like?"

Rukia flushed again but to Ichigo's shock answered "Not an inch of fat, every part of him looks as if it was built for battle, his muscles corded into shapes that make you knees go weak. Coffee brown eyes filled with warmth and strength, but when he is determined they change and become as blue as the azure sky, as strong and immoveable as the earth itself." She then seemed to realize that she was saying this out load and blushed even deeper.

The orange haired Shinigami leaned in "How big was he?"

At that moment the weird Shinigami walked over to his spot and began waving her hands through him Everybody turned to look "What's wrong Nemu?" "There is something here? As she said this they looked wildly around "Not physically, more like a Zanpakuto spirit but not." They stared at her "My farther increased my eyes to the point where I could see Zanpakuto sprits, but whatever is here is different I can't see it clearly.

Ichigo decided that this would be a good time to exit but unable to just leave he kissed Rukia on the head, and she went rigid, but even as he noticed this his forced himself back to his own body. "He lay there on his bed staring at the ceiling a long time before he feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 His resolve is tested the Succubus appears

A new day dawned over Youkai academy, in the early light a figure could be seen moving through a complex series of forms and katas that made up the various styles of the human martial arts. Sweat beaded down him as he finished his last set of strikes. Ichigo felt stretched and ready to face the day, though his arm that he used to stop Saizou's attack hurt like hell. "_Next time dodge the Ogres attack, don't stop it with one arm_." Thought the young teen.

As he began to walk back to the school slipping on his shirt he started to wonder " _Who created this place and how did he/She pull it off?._" He made another note to ask his teacher, as he reached the hall three students stepped out in front of him, the first one spoke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki your ruthless beating of Saizou a respected student of his school will not go unpunished."

Ichigo stared at him in surprise " He was beating a defenseless girl to death, what makes him a respected member of this school?"

"He was part of the Student Police Committee, but your beating caused him to be kicked off. We can allow no weakness in our ranks lest the school fall into chaos."

The one to his right spoke "It is we who keep this school strong and bring order to its chaos."

The one on his left spoke also "In order for it to remain so you must be brought to heel"

The leader finished " Now kneel before us Ichigo Kurosaki and you life may be spared."

Ichigo answered the arrogant demands in a quite tone "You people are the biggest bunch of hypocrites in this entire place." They stared at him unbelieving "That thing was trying to beat, rape and kill a student of this school, and you do nothing. I stood up to him and put him in his place when you people failed to do so." He looked up at them "Now get the fuck out of my way."

There leader bristled at being addressed as such. "You insolent punk, you come here and dare to defy us? The strongest of the school, you will stand against us and spit on our power? His voice was rising "Perhaps death is to good for you Kurosaki," he glanced at his lackeys "Take him, we are bringing him to Master Kuyou."

The one of the left cracked his knuckles, he was a hulking figure well over six feet tall and built like a house. His head was shaved bald and eyes were the color of stone. Ichigo figured out why within moments, the students arms changed as the skin from his shoulders to his hands became a dull gray and morphed into the pallor of rough cut stone.

The other one was medium sized with jet black hair the obscured his eyes from view other he only changed his hands. They the fingers turned black almost to the color of obsidian and his fingertips lengthened becoming pointed with needle sharp tips that dripped with some strange liquid.

They advanced expecting an easy victory, after all they had him at a two to one advantage, but surprise can make up for that and Ichigo moved first. The most dangerous one by far was most likely the kid with the black hands, unless Ichigo missed his guess what dripped from his hand was poison. The student slashed out in surprise, it was clumsy and though fast Ichigo saw it coming from the moment it started. As he ducked he was stepping to the side waiting for just the right moment, as the swinging arm stopped he griped the outstretched wrist and spun the luckless student into the begging's of an arm bar, a relatively simple martial arts hold which paralyzes the arm being held. But he did not end there, lifting up his foot he kicked out into the students shoulder wrenching his arm out of socket. And yes he saw the irony in his action.

The Student collapsed in agony leaving Ichigo to deal with the bigger and slower half changed stone golem. But because he was attacking the other first the stone boy had already moved and the blow was much faster than expected, it was unavoidable.

"**Or is it Ichigo?**"

"_Zangetsu?" _Ichigo thought in surprise, he noted that the world had stopped.

"**You are only limited by yourself and your own mind. You friend Ishida he is really just a human who has gained sprit powers. He has no alternate form or gigi and yet he can use all his power and might with a simple command. You are not as limited in your human form as you think, believe in me, believe in yourself and you will win.**

The world returned to normal but Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the incoming punch, focusing his power to his feet, to the air around him, he focused with his entire mind and used shunpo. He in his human form used shunpo. His form vanished as the golems fist smashed into nothing. Ichigo appeared beside the confused monster and his foot shot out hitting the golem's knee cap from the side causing his knee to snap inward and the six foot ten behemoth to topple over with Ichigo barely avoiding the falling body.

With the two on the ground moaning in pain he turned to the leader who was staring at him with an expression of utter terror on his face. Ichigo stalked forward grim rage in his very manner. "Stop" the leader said "Don't come any closer" he was moving back but tripped in his haste.

Ichigo leaned over him "Do not come near me again or I will rip you apart, Am…..I….Perfectly…..Clear?" The leader nodded before falling backwards a wet stain appeared on his pants. It was only then that Ichigo realized that at his last words he had set the power of his reiatsu upon the kid.

He walked off back towards the dorms leaving the carnage behind him. He had not made it far when her heard something "S..Some..one" He glanced over seeing a girl "I just started to feel ill, will someone lend me a hand."

She had light blue hair and was a little on the short side, her eyes were a shade of violet Ichigo thought only existed in finger painting. The most er….noticeable part of her was her large Ichigo almost blushed thinking about it her beasts. Her skirt was also a bit to short, but before that train of thought could go any further Ichigo grabbed it smashed it and through it into a dark corner of his mind were all the bad ideas go.

She was a girl and she was in trouble that was all that mattered to him, at least that's what he told himself. He picked her up princesses style and began the walk to the school infirmary. She looked into his eyes and smiled "I'm Kurumu Kurono whats your name?"

The way she said it was strange, almost like it was more of a command than a question "My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." She looked like she was about to say more but they reached the infirmary and Ichigo left her there on the run to get back to his room and change for classes.

On the way to them he met Moka who was hungry for breakfast, and soon after that classes started. They did do some math, science and grammar but there main study was of course the study of humans. Things Ichigo knew since he was ten were being taught to students at this school.

Moka paid attention and was soon a favored student "_Mostly_" Ichigo thought "_Because she actually spent time in the human world._" Only Ichigo respect for the position of a teacher and understanding of how difficult it was kept him awake, finally lunch rolled around and Ichigo and Moka headed off to the cafeteria. He ate the surprising good school food, while Moka who had eaten on way waited until he was done and asked him about his other friends back at home.

He explained to her a little about each of his friend purposely leaving out any mention of their powers. But as he talked about them he found himself giving her a funny story to go along with his description. She was soon laughing with tears in her eyes. "_I think I like to see her laugh_" Ichigo mused to himself as he watched her reaction to his tails.

He was in the middle of describing the time Orihime had tried to cook a pizza when Moka went silent and started to point behind him. He turned and went face first into two soft pillows….. Ichigo flushed and latterly pushed himself, his chair, and his table back three feet with one push.

Kurumu was standing there a smirk on her face that reminded Ichigo intensely of the first time he met , Yoruichi's real form. That memory caused him to blush even deeper, and he tried to grab and crush it but it slipped away. The smirk disappeared from her face and was replaced by an innocent smile "Can I sit here Ichigo?"

Before he could so much as think he answered "sure that's fine." Mentally his instincts were screaming that something was wrong, the way she asked the question, the way he didn't give the answer so much as a second thought. Zangetsu had also noticed it and was on high alert. "What do you want?" He asked a shade of hostility entering his voice.

If she noticed it she gave no sign."Ichigo who is this?" the way Moka said the question and the vibe it gave off made his hair stand on end.

"Moka this is Kurumu Kurono I helped her get to the infirmly this morning." He glanced between the two girls uneasily. They were staring at each other like two hungry lioness over a meal, though he wasn't sure what the meal was yet.

"You're a Vampire are you not?" Kurumu leaned in "At least that's what the rumors say."

Moka looked like she was about to answer when the school bell rang and singled lunches end. Ichigo got up and grabbed Moka by the arm heading for their class and hopefully away from the explosion that was about to happen.

"Ichigo" Kurumu called as she caught up with them. "Will you walk with me?'

It was as if honey was pored over her words, and sensual power flowed into him caressing him and pushing him to say the right thing. He opened his mouth to agree when Zangetsu's voice rang through his head "**Ichigo!**" Zangastu's will washed away the sweet power mixed with her words and Ichigo's head cleared. "What are you doing?" He asked with real anger started to rise.

She frowned at him and under her breath he barely heard the whispered word "Charm" She looked at him her eyes hard "Walk with me." This time a great deal of demand instead of a question.

Her power and aura almost seemed to pull him towards her whispering the promise of sweet things and unrestrained pleasure. It his pants seem two sizes to small, and mentally washed over him in a wave of pure bliss. Against almost any other male creature it would have worked, but Ichigo was part of that almost, that small group of people who resists out of pure instinct.

And despite the fact that his libido was making a bid for the captain's seat of his brain, what this aura truly did was make him mad. Fury ignited in him and repulsed the power of aura with a violence that surprised even him. "Stop it" he said voice ice cold.

This time anger appeared in her eyes "Charm" She said loudly and clearly, little circles appearing in her eyes "Walk with me Ichigo."

This time here aura was a storm a ocean of intoxicating power, lust incarnate something that called to the darkest things inside Ichigo. That made him want to believe he was worthy of the power this girl was throwing at him Students all around him boys and girls alike were dropping to the ground moaning in pleasure. Moka was rocking back and the silver rosary Ichigo had never noticed before glowing and seeming to protect her from the psychic onslaught that she was being subjected to. Ichigo stood in the center of that sea of lust every dark instinct in his body was screaming at him to follow this sensual and lustful power to see where it lead and what it would bring.

But all these instincts, all these desires, everything that wanted it still flowed around one thing. They flowed around him, who he was, the core of his being, what made him Ichigo Kurosaki. And despite all of the parts of him that wanted and needed what this power had to offer Ichigo Kurosaki would stand against all creation rather than let someone else control his mind, his resolve, his soul. He called to his power and Zangetsu answered.

Ice cold reiatsu poured from him banishing the lust filled power around him Kurumu stumbled back as the force of Ichigo's soul was brought bear directly on her. Ichigo's eyes turned a frosty azure blue "Stop It Now" the force of those words intertwined with the power of his soul knocked her right on to her ass.

He turned grabbed Moka's arm and walked away, not letting his reiatsu fade until Kurumu was out of sight. He noted as he slowed down that Moka's cross was still glowing and her eyes were out of focus. He waited slowing down even more as Moka slowly came back to full awareness. When she had done so he found her staring at him in wonder "Ichigo that was a Succubus, you resisted a Succubus. Do you know how hard that is for a human or any male for that matter?"

Ichigo glanced away "It was nothing, I'm just a really stubborn guy that's all."

Moka looked at him in disbelief and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by another voice."No child an aura like that can't be resisted through stubbornness" Ichigo whirled looking for the source.

"Ahem down here" Ichigo glanced down, a old man about four feet tall was staring at him he had glasses, pale white hair, wrinkles, the whole nine yards.

"What do mean old man?" Ichigo questioned

"What I mean is that the aura of a Succubus cannot be resisted in such a way. It is a decision of the body and mind to deny itself and resist what is perhaps the most tempting power in known world. " The old man shook his head "Boy what you did today was one of the most impressive things I have ever seen form one as untrained as you, You have my respect." He turned to walk away but Ichigo called after him.

"What's you name Old Man?"

He stopped, smiled and answered "Fuhai Touhou" Moka went as stiff as a board and every student went to their knees in some sort of fearful respect. He glanced at Ichigo eyebrow raised when he noticed that Ichigo was doing nothing but looking around in confusion. After a moment the Fuhai smiled and walked away, leaving behind a stunned hall way and confused Ichigo.

Moka was staring at him "You, you didn't bow to him?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Should I have?"

"Ichigo he was a Dark Lord one of the two most powerful people in the world."

"Moka I'm completely new to this world remember, why are they called Dark Lords?"

She nodded in understanding " Five years before I was born a great being of power rose up, his name was Alucard or better known by your." She stopped for a moment and coughed "I mean the humans as Dracula, he wanted for monsters to take their place as masters of the world like in times of old. But there were many who disagreed, many who came to enjoy mankind and wished for only peace." She paused for a moment "However he was charismatic and powerful a true Shinso Vampire."

"Shinso Vampire?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes Shinso, a vampire to stand above all others of his kind. He amassed a great army with monsters of incredible power joining his side. All looked lost for the humans until the Dark Lords appeared, Fuhai Touhou the old man you just met, Mikogami Tenmei the chairman of this school and Akasha Bloodriver. Moka paused in her narrative.

"Moka?" Ichigo asked, as a shadow of pain flashed over her face. She however shook her head visibly not wanting to talk about whatever was bothering her, so Ichigo decided to drop the subject for now.

The rest of the day Ichigo was on high alert ever part of him like a coiled spring, but thankful they did not see Kurumu or any person who remotely looked interested in their demise/enslavement. Though over the rest of the day Ichigo replayed the psychic cage match he went though against Kurumu, even questioning Zangetsu about his suspicions. As class ended Ichigo began the walk back to his dorm in silence, Moka noticing something wrong inquired "What's wrong Ichigo?"

He pursed his lips in thought "She was holding back Moka, she could have made that come-hither mojo stronger."

"Come-hither mojo?" she questioned

Ichigo shrugged "It sounds better than Succubus aura, and slightly more insulting." At her strange look he said sheepishly "It made sense to me." Moka just stared "Anyway," he said seriously "When I hit her with my will I shattered her concentration, and scared her into submission." He shook his head " I'm worried Moka, her power it was so hard to fight off. What will happen if I fail, I've fought enemies in that past but none of them could make me feel the way her power did."

"Ichigo, I don't know what to say, but I know one thing about you. I'm not that bright, but even I can see that you never give up. Ichigo you a human stopped and defeated a creature that should have been far beyond you power. I believe in you Ichigo."

They came to the split in the path one side leading to the Girls dorm the other leading to Boy's dorm. "See you tomorrow Moka." Moka nodded and turned leaving Ichigo alone on the path. Heading back to his dorm he tried to do his homework but the fight with Kurumu kept distracting him the power of her intoxicating will, desperate desire the coursed from it the dark longings it brought.

Finally he turned to the only person he knew could help, his very soul incarnate Zangetsu. A slight mental command and he found himself inside his inner world. And thankfully here at his very core there was no lingering sensation of the Succubus's power. Zangetsu stood in front of him, "Zangetsu please help me, I can't get the memory of the girl's power out of my head. What's wrong with me?"

"**Nothing is wrong with you Ichigo, you are simply male. The power of the Succubus is not just in the initial assault, when they feed of someone it leaves a lasting psychic impression on the prey. It makes them weaker and more responsive to their power. The strongest of them can make this bond simply by desiring it to appear."**

"Is that what she did to me?" Zangetsu nodded "What do I do?" Zangetsu lifted his hand and gestured around the Inner world, "**Look around Ichigo what changes do you see**?" Ichigo glanced "Nothing Zangetsu"

"**That's right, Ichigo the power of a succubus is a lie, it tempts you weakens you, and deceives you about its strength. Ichigo the power she has over you is merely cobwebs and whispers and only has the strength you give it. Your resolve protected you from her power, use it cast off her hold on you.**"

Ichigo finally saw it, on his cloths, on him webs of fine silk small and nearly unnoticeable, it was from them he heard the whispers of drought, the whispers of lust. He let out a cry that shook his inner world and reiatsu flared form his body shattering the thin webs that clang to him and destroying them utterly.

Zangetsu stared at him with raised eyebrow "**Was that really necessary Ichigo**?"

Ichigo let out a long breath "No but it felt dam good."

Zangetsu nodded "**That more like you Ichigo and you need not worry about this happening again, now that I know how it works I can stop it before it ever gets that far again.**"

Ichigo nodded in thanks turning to leave but stopped after a moment "Zangetsu?" The Zanpakuto nodded "**Yes**"

" My reiatsu has been off lately, whenever I summon it the air changes around me it gets colder." He waved his hand around searching for the right way to word it "It's like I'm pulling reiatsu from a frozen lake and throwing it at people."

Zangatsu frowned at this and after a few moments of thought said "**I will look into it**."

"Thank you Zangatsu-san" Ichigo paused once more "If this monster can attack minds there could be others like her what will we do then?"

"**Ichigo all the training in the world cannot really prepare you to face a power like that, but you faced it and cast back. Your will, your resolve is what makes you strong Ichigo. And as you friend pointed out I will and always have believed in you. You will not fail, it's your nature.**"

Ichigo nodded in thanks, and opened his eyes. The blessedly clear focus of his mind had returned and whatever power the succubus had over him was broken. Needless to say homework was a snap, after finishing that he decided to go for a nice relaxing walk, something that would take his mind off it all and surly could not lead to another fight.

As he paced down the trails around school he eventually came across a Moka's reiatsu, frowning he realized that he was near the girls dorm. Moka was in front of her dorm building and seemed to be waiting. Ichigo decide to go check on her, just for a moment. It was not any perversion or simple emotion that led him to do this. It was feeling, a feeling he had felt before his mother died, before Rukia was kidnapped. Something that led him to believe that something bad was about to happen.

The last two times he had ignored whatever instinct it was and had suffered because of it. So this time he followed his gut and went to check. As Moka came into view he heard someone speak "So you came Moka Akashiya" Kurumu appeared in Ichigo's field of vision "Kurumu, you're not Ichigo."

Kurumu rolled her eyes "I sent you that note so you would let your guard down and come right into my trap."

"But why, what did I do to you" Moka asked in a scared tone, Ichigo grimaced in anger but moved towards the two girls slowly under the shadows of the trees.

Kurumu voice grew louder "You exist, you are the biggest eyesore in my great plan."

"Pla-Plan?"

"Yes my plan to make every member of the Male student body at this academy my slave. The Youkai Academy harem transformation plan." Her body tensed "But many of the students dream of you and not me, that boy Ichigo he actually threw off my power and I know it's because of you."

"But he did that form his own will not because I forced him to." Moka countered.

"That's impossible no man could do as he did with just free will." Her breathing started to speed up "I have to have him, I have to have every male under my control, it's the only way I will find my Destined one." Her reiatsu changed " I will destroy you Moka Akashiya and claim Ichigo as mine."

Her right hand changed the fingernails becoming seven inches long and sharp as swords "Us Succubi seek a destined encounter among the men we tempt, in order to keep our small race form dying out, I must find my destined one. That is my resolve Akashiya Moka and you are standing in the way." She moved her hand in a knife-hand strike towards Moka claws out.

Ichigo made it just in the nick of time and grasped her wrist stopping it an inch from Moka's chest. "Don't I get a say in this Kurumu Kurono" with a twist of his wrist he locked her arm in place and slammed a open palm in to her chest knocking her back.

Releasing her wrist at the last second causing her to become off balance and stumble back a few steps more. Ichigo placed himself in front of Moka effetely blocking any direct attack form Kurumu. She stared at him something close to hurt in her eyes.

"Why, do you really hate me that much? Is she so much better than me?" Her reiatsu became even darker "I did everything I could for you!"

"Kurumu you tried to mind control me it's not the best way to start off a relationship."

"No, I only awakened you desires, your true instinct."

"No you did not" Ichigo countered "You tried make me succumb to your will, you pushed those feelings on me." Ichigo called to his power and reiatsu flared matching Kurumu's dark power.

Kurumu let out a scream wings sprouted from her back, a tail appeared at the base of her spine and her other hand sprouted claws as well.

Ichigo glanced around looking for anything that could help him and lo and behold a four foot long stick, straight and smooth was lying on the ground. He reached over and picked it up thanking whatever powers held sway here. But he also wondered "Who the hell spends the time to crave a stick and then leaves it?"

Kurumu stared at him and smirked "A stick, really Ichigo." She swung her arm as at tree beside her and cut it in half like butter.

Moka gasped, seemed to shake herself and spoke "Ichigo take the Rosary off my neck."

Ichigo glanced at her with one eye "And take away the only thing protecting you from her psychic power I don't think so."

Moka blinked then realized what he meant "Ichigo it's not like that, the rosary."

She was interrupted by Kurumu "Stop ignoring me!"

"I've never let you out of my sight Kurumu, not even for a moment." Ichigo said coldly.

"Doesn't matter, Ichigo already you are under my power" She gathered her energy "Charm!" she screamed "Ichigo Kurosaki bow to me."

Last time her will had been an ocean of power, this time it was a hurricane of raw lust and dark power. The air around Ichigo seemed to morph and strain under its power. A huge red glow appeared behind him, Moka's cross no drought protecting her form the dark will of the Succubi.

For Ichigo even though he expected it, the rush he experienced from her first assault was nothing compared to this. The raw need that roared through him was nothing short of breathtaking, the darker parts of him were screaming again. His hand the one that held the stick began to weaken, and would have dropped. But a phantom hand closed Ichigo's, around him her felt the power of Zangetsu shield him from the storm.

Then suddenly without warning Kurumu's power intensified a hundred fold the pure strength of it nearly sending him to his knees, he felt Zangetsu join more of his will with his own. The dark aura intensified even more. The world around him went dark the only thing he could see was Kurumu, the pupils disappearing from her eyes, as the dark storm once again gained in strength.

He knew not how long he held himself against that hurricane of power, darkness began to close in on him until the only thing he could see was Kurumu. She looked different now her pupiless eyes bored into him, the clothes she was wearing seemed to shrink until they only just covered her body. The girls skin became a pale luminescent white, and in that moment Ichigo's will nearly faded and only the resolve forged within the fires of his very soul gave him the strength to fight on.

The darkness receded from his vision as he felt his own power gain strength as Zangetsu lent him more power. In his minds eye Ichigo saw himself dressed in the robes of a shinigami, as he razed his blade and let out a cry "getsuga tenshou"

He realized that he was screamed it out in the real world as well, and though no destructive beam of death appeared before him, it seamed the spiritual force those words generated was enough.

And once more he will of the Succbbi shattered before the will of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kurumu flinched as if stung her face a mask of shock, then she let out a blood curling scream and launched herself at him. Claws everywhere, Ichigo met and parried every single one of her blows with his reiatsu empowered stick. Not even moving from his original position.

Her blows became more frantic and sloppy, Ichigo bided his time, waiting, waiting, NOW! He slashed catching her on the shoulder. She leapt back gasping in pain, with the power Ichigo was putting through this stick there was going to be one hell of a bruise.

She slowed down, finally starting to think, "Kurumu you can't beat me, put away your nails and let's talk about this."

She bristled "There's nothing to talk about!" Her wings spread out and she took off into the air.

Ichigo waited "_She's thinking straight now, she realized that I'm more experienced in close range. So she is using her natural abilities to make up for the difference." _He glanced at the weapon in his hand "_I could kill her, the moment she swoops I could take her head with a simple strike. But what she said." _

"That is resolve, to find my destined one."

"_In the end she is only looking for love, knowing what I have seen at this school what she is doing what has been taught to her is the right thing._ Kurumu began to dive gaining speed and power. "_Can I really justify killing or even severely injuring someone who believes what she is doing is right?"_

"_NO, I will protect, If I believe someone worth protecting, then I will protect." _He glanced up eyes glowing blue with new resolve." I will get through to you Kurumu Kurono" he shouted. Her eyes widened, and Ichigo through the stick in his hand. She was barely ten feet above him. He purposely aimed to the left, the stick whizzed by her head almost breaking the sound barrier. For that instant she was distracted, by the fear of what could have been her death. It was in that moment Ichigo struck, a flash step and he buried his hand, palm first into her chest.

Dispute the fact he had mitigated the blow it still had enough force to send her on a rolling tumble into the nearest tree. She hit back first and was still, Ichigo watched ready for the next move but I never came. Instead her heard crying, tears started to flow and her head was bowed, hair hiding her eyes from view.

Ichigo stood there for a long moment "Kurumu" he said softly " All you have done has been to find your destined one has it not?" She mouthed a silent wail as she nodded, then bend her head so that the side of her throat was bear.

"No Kurumu, I am not going to kill you." He walked up and knelt beside her lifting her chin so there eyes met.

"You do not blame a child for the why it was raised, I truly believe you thought what you were doing was the right thing." He let his voice become a shade harder "But what you were doing was wrong, forcing you will and desires of those around you. You don't realize how powerful you are, or even the full extinct of the damage you can cause. Your power warps the mind and will around you, even though they believe that you want them and they want you. Some part of them knows it and fights, that fight could utterly shatter their minds." Ichigo thought he saw a little realization dawn in her eyes.

He gestured to Moka, to the school around them "Your plan will not succeed, even if I wasn't here to stop it, you would never find you destined one." More tears filled her eye. "What you offer is pleasure that is not love." He let his voice drop again to his soft tone, Love is patient, love is kind it is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, Love does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked. It believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things, and never fails.

"As long as you only seek love using you body as if it is the only thing you have to offer, you will never find this. The one who is your destined mate, will love you and respect you for more than just your looks, he will love you for who you are." Ichigo pointed at her head "For you mind" Then he pointed at her chest "And your heart." He stood up and walked back to Moka.

"But what if I never find him?" she asked as he moved.

Ichigo decided to borrow a page form Zangatsu's book "Abandon your fear, face forward, if you retreat you will age, age and you will die. Never look back, never stop trying." Ichgio turned smiling at her "If you do that Kurumu, I know you will find whom you seek." He griped Moka's arm and walked back to Kurumu so he could grab ahold of her arm. With a deep breath her summoned his power and flashed away.

It had been a relatively simple matter of getting Kurumu to the nurses office, then dropping off Moka at her dorm, moving faster than sound had its benefits. After accomplishing that her headed back to his dorm for a well deserved rest. But found himself unable to without checking up on Rukia. A slight mental command and he found himself beside a tired and slightly dirty Rukia. Her breathing was hard and her body was trembling slightly. Tightly grasped in her hands was her sealed Zanpakuto.

"Again Renji" She gasped in a pant.

"Rukia you have been pushing yourself all day, if we don't stop soon you might get hurt." The red hired man looked litter better than Rukia to the untrained eye. But a trained one would notice that his stance and bearing showed no signs of the tiredness Rukia's showed.

Her eyes flashed a little "I have the most and strongest reiatsu out of all the Lieutenant's that have not achieved Bankai" The air around her glowed with a faint white mist.

"Be that as it may Rukia, your body is not as strong as half of them. You can't take this kind of punishment nearly every day and not expect repercussions."

Rukia's trembling stopped " The only reason for that is because I have been to focused, I gained a mastery of kido that few can claim. But I sacrificed every other part of my training to do so." The white mist of reiatsu grew stronger. "My time with Ichigo, showed me the power of the sword, the strength of endurance. And with true might of our Zanpakuto. I will gain that strength, I will be a burden no longer."

She moved Zanpakuto flashing on the falling sun, Renji blocked and parried as Rukia continued her savage onslaught. He suddenly struck out between one of her blows intending to disarm her with a stabbing twist. However she reacted much faster that Ichigo remembered, twisting her body and bringing her blade to a horizontal guard, than present her forearm into the back of the blade, giving it strength and stability. Sparks flew as the blades passed, in the moment Renji tried to pull back she dropped spinning her body and bring her foot around in a leg sweep. She caught him at the ankle and he went down, and before he could react her blade was at his throat.

Renji gave her a slight nod of submission and she stepped back and allowed him to get up. Renji smiled at her "You are defiantly improving, but can we please take a break, Captain will kill me if you get hurt." She smiled a little and Ichigo's heart felt a little lighter.

"Ok Renji you can go now." He nodded and turned to leave but hesitated "Rukia, why don't we, you know, go get something to eat? I buy."

Rukia shook her head "Sorry Renji but I've got some stuff to finish up here." He nodded and left quickly.

Rukia looked after him pity in her eye. "I'm sorry Renji but I could never think of you that way." Shaking her head she griped her Zanpakuto before spinning it around saying "Dance Sode no Shirayuki." Her katana, changed its blade and hilt becoming snow white. She seemed to gather the rest of her power for what she was about to do. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro" She said making a slashing motion at a pointy rock fifteen feet away. A white circle surrounded it and light enfolded the rock in a pillar of light. The light then seemed to solidify into ice. But she was not through yet, stabbing her sword into the ground four time each leaving behind a single shard of ice, she then drew her Zanpakuto into a basic stab stance "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" She screamed, an avalanche of ice exploded from her sword and smashed into the pillar, and when it settled the whole thing had become a nearly glacial like object. She went to her knees in effort. Panting she whispered a word "Shatter" a sound like wave sounded from her blade and the ice shattered into thousands of pieces.

She forced herself to stand and smiled down at her Zanpakuto "Together we will grow stronger Shirayuk, I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that I was never alone."

Ichigo heard the sword answer back "Rukia if you apologize for that one more time I will never speak to you again." Rukia giggled, before walking towards the direction Renji left murmuring something about a shower. Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled back to his own body, and went to sleep smiling the thought of several girls flowing through his mind. Thought a certain raven haired beauty was at the formost.

In Ichigo's inner Zangetsu was visiting his favorite spot in this world besides his flag pole. In one of the buildings near the center of Ichigo's inner world was a building with dirt instead of glass for windows. In one of the windows a tree had grown, its petals as white as fresh fallen snow, and its trunk and limbs a pale lovely blue. Zangetsu often found himself coming here to look apron this and reflect on what it symbolized. But this day there was something different in the window two stories down from the blue tree was a flower, it was small but vibrant its stem was an amazing shade of pink, and its petals were as red as blood itself. He just stared at it for a long time completely at a loss for words. He then looked up to the sky and laughed his strong voice rolling over the inner world. "**You always take the most difficult path don't you Ichigo?**" The Zanpakuto shook his head "**life was going to get interesting**" he thought to himself.

School started the next day with an interesting beginning, the moment Ichigo walked into his homeroom class, a certain blue haired girl latched herself onto his arm. Moka flushed and grabbed onto his other arm by reflex.

The poor teen sputtered for a moment a small flush rising on his face, "Kurumu!" he asked "What are you doing?"

The succubus smiled "I've figured it out Ichigo, I know who my destined one is." Her face beamed in a huge smile. "Its you, you saved me from myself, you showed me what love really was." Ichigo shivered as killing instinct raced along his back from a great many male sources.

"He taped that? Lucky bastered" "I would kill him but he's to scary" "there are going to be no hot girls for us it this keeps up."

There murmuring was silenced as Mrs Neko entered the room. She looked happy and cheerful as always and when all was silent she made her announcement "To day students instead of class you will be give the privilege of joining one of our schools many clubs. This of course will be considered part of your final grade and is not optional." She nodded and pointed at the door "Well kittens, hop to it."

As they walked out into the halls of there academy they all noted the numinous signs that had different club names spelled out on them. He and the girls begin to walk around looking at the different types of clubs they could join. Kurumu suddenly spoke up "I know Ichigo lets join the swim club." Her shirt was already halfway off revealing a rather tight yellow bikini."

Ichigo shook his head "Kurumu, think about what you are saying."

She did, dropping her shirt much to Ichigo's relief then after a moment realized what Ichigo was saying " Sorry Moka" she said inclining her head a little.

The pink vampire smiled "Its all right."

So after skipping that disaster in the making the continued walking until they reached a sign that caught Ichigo's attention The Karate club. He pointed to it and asked "Want to check it out?" Both the girls shrugged at the exact same time and said "Sure"

"Freaky" mumbled Ichigo as he open the door the room was standard as marital arts studios go, padded floors, pouching bags, ect. But as he entered as new feeling assaulted his senses, it was as if someone had decided to dump liquid trash on him. It stank, felt slimy, and most of all unnatural, he looked for something anything to explain this feeling to him. And then he noticed something, the students here, every single one of them were children.

He looked over at Kurumu "It there a kindergarten here?" she shook her head. Ichigo noted the subtle waves of force rolling off her, Moka's rosary was glowing dully.

"There is an" Kurumu shuttered "energy about this place." Her aura began rising seemingly of its own accord. Ichigo narrowed he eyes his mind drawing several uncomfortable conclusions.

"Are children allowed on the school premises" he asked icy anger rising in him.

Kurumu shook her head "Many monsters can mutilate there base forms into what ever shape they want, though I can't fathom why these girls would want such small bodies," her voiced lowered a bit and a sparkle entered her eyes " Mature ones are so much more fun."

At any other time that would have had Ichigo blushing, but right now his mind was focused on something else. The Student who Ichigo assumed was the leader of this club walked out of the back room, he noticed them and smiled walking towards them. As he did his arm passed over one of his club members back, with much more than casual interest. He opened his mouth to great them but before he could do anything Ichigo punched him right into the concrete wall cracks appeared where he landed. "If I see you near a real child, I will tear your head off, literally tear it off." With that Ichigo turned and walked out.

After that little incident they continued walking around, finding no clubs that looked interesting, they had decide that it would be best to discuss this with Mrs Neko and were on there way back to the classroom when they passed the swinging club entrance and from inside screams and plea's for help were erupting.

Pausing only to tell Moka to stay away Ichigo entered the pool on a dead run, the sight that greeted him was absolute chaos people were evacuating the pool running for the exits some tripped and were being trampled, in the pool there were some sort of fish women things that jumped about trying to grab a hold of somebody.

One boy in the pool was swimming towards the edge as fast as he could, but he was using legs and the thing that Ichigo assumed was a mermaid had fins. As the mermaid leapt high into the air preparing to slam into the terrified boy and drag him under.

She would have succeeded to if not for the fact that Ichigo's foot smashed into her face with terminal force. The mermaid went flying as Ichigo began his decent into the pool, which he should of thought of before leaped.

However on the way down a thought occurred to him if the flash step worked in his human body why not the sprit walk? Deciding he really had nothing to lose by trying he hardened his sprit energy beneath his feet creating a barrier that allowed a Shinigami to defy gravity. And it worked he stoped falling three inches above the water.

He leapt towards the next one who seemed to be in trouble due to the fact a mermaid already had him in a strangle hold, however he quickly saw he was wrong. In the time I took him to reach the spot were the struggle was taking place, the boy had managed to free himself, fondle both of the fish women's beasts, scream "this is why I come here every year then casually leap from out of the pool onto the school rooftop.

The blushing mermaid screamed profanities after him which basically amounted to "I'll get you Gin" if you bleeped out all the curse words.

"There was one last person in the water being held under by two of the fish women, he had Chinese style cloths and seemed a bit young looking for a teen. Ichigo moved with all the speed he could muster short of the flash step grasped both mermaids by there long hair spun around once and let them fly. They landed somewhere outside the pool. He grasped the young boy by his wrist and hauled him up and out of the water. He was not breathing, a glance around showed him that Mrs Neko had arrived and Ichigo flash step to her. She flinched and nearly took a swing at him in pure reflex. "CPR teacher" he yelled before whirling to see if anything thing else needed his help, noting did.

He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed them, Kurumu and Moka had followed him, both were right next to the pools edge shouting at him trying to tell him something, but Ichigo was not listening, he was staring at the thing behind them. An eight foot tall fully transformed rock golem stood behind them. It saw Ichigo looking at it winked and then provided to toss Moka into the deepest part of the pool.

The water exploded in sparking rays of something like electricity, Ichigo had already been moving the moment Moka had picked up desperately trying to use the flash step, but he found that he could not "Hell of a time to find out there's a limit on how many flashes I can do in a human body." he raged. In the back of his mind Zangetsu spoke "**Ten seconds between each flash**"

In a moment he was in the water propelled by his reiatsu and he reached Moka a hairs breath before the nearest mermaid. She was writhing and contouring in pain, he face a mask of agony and knowledge that it would not stop, but more importantly it was how Ichigo's mother looked before she died.

Something snapped inside him and the dam burst, there was an explosion of power and force, a pillar of water the spiraled like a tornado rose out of the water. It exploded into thousands of tiny hail pieces but that was not what froze everybody in place. Save for Mrs Neko, Kurumu, and the now breathing Chinese boy, every single living being felt the gravity of the world suddenly quadruple.

Out of the vortex of water emerged a violent, chaotic steam of energy. Part of it shot towards the sky like some enormous flame, part of it crackled in red lighting around said flame. And the last part clung to Kurosaki like mist, the entire school felt the power Ichigo had unleashed, the very ground shook and ice blue eyes fell upon the golem.

Who was currently passed out from blood loss via multiple lacerations of the head chest and back. It seemed the stone held no power to resist the claws of the Succbbi, what ever had broken snapped back into place and the violent vortex disappeared. Ichigo slowly floated down, silence ruled as the many students began to back away in fear. Even Kurumu stared at him, a sort of shocked awe on her face.

Ichigo nodded at the bleeding golem "Did you do that?"

She nodded, "Why?" he asked.

"Because it wasn't right" was her answer.

The teen shinigami smiled "You begin to understand"

Kurumu blushed under the praise, or at least that's what she assumed it to be.

With a nod Ichigo brought Moka's burnt lips next to his throat, they opened and bit down with savage glee, the girl latching on to his neck like a baby onto a bottle. As she drank his blood, new flesh appeared and began to cover her burns, and after a full minute no mark of her contact with water remained. He gently pulled he mouth of his neck, and she settled into a deep sleep that lasted nearly and hour.

In that time school teachers arrived to sort out the mess, the wounded were carted to the nurses office, which was really a hospital. The mermaids were rounded up for what ever discipline the school would enforce on them. Ichigo still holding a sleeping Moka, was lead along with Kurumu back to there class room.

By the time Mrs Neko arrived Moka had been revived, "What are you Kurosaki?" she asked.

Ichigo feigned a look of shock "That would be against the rules teacher."

Mrs Neko shook her head with a smile "It was a rhetorical question Ichigo." She nodded to herself that began to speak once more "Firstly Youkai Academy thanks you for saving Fanfan Wong grandson of Fuhai Touhou the dark lord.

Ichigo blinked slowly, as did Moka and Kurumu. "They have left but I was told to tell you that if you ever needed a favor, anything at all, you just need to ask."

"Wow Ichigo a favor from a dark lord, you could get your own country with that." Said Kurumu, her eyes shining.

Mrs Neko contained secondly it has come to my attention that you three do not have a club yet, luckily I have a solution you three are now part of the Youki Academy Newspaper club, report here next Monday for your first meeting." With that she turned around and left them, the rest of the day passed with little more excitement. 

The each left for there dorms, Ichigo reached his room and set down in the meditation position and entered his inner world ready to fight.

Sparks flew over the inner world as two blades clashed five times in the courts of three seconds, Ichigo parried another one of Zangetsu's lighting fast thrust spinning in air to unleash his counter attack. The Zanpakuto dodged with ease, and did not see the kick until it was in his ribs. The force of it pushed him away several feet. He used this to his advantage and fired of a getsuga tenshou at his wielder. Ichigo had no time to avoid the blast, but he did not need to, he swung his blade up and back catching the very front of the beam and drawing it into the sword. The power burned inside the blade and Ichigo felt the heat of the sword rise, he swung it back down screaming "Reverse Moon" the blast of energy which resulted destroyed the building they were standing on.

When the smoke cleared Zangetsu held up his hand "**Enough Ichigo I concede this round."**

The both gave each a nod of there heads and sheathed there blades at the same time, "Zangetsu, there's something off with my reiatsu, its starting to freeze things and affect the atmosphere. Any idea's on what's happening?"

"**This is a side effect of your bond with Rukia, it goes beyond anything that has ever happened in the history of the world, your own power is taking on a similar form to her power, abet yours is more rough and direct." **

Ichigo frowned "Then is all my reiatsu going to change?"

"**No you will simply become duel natured, though if you so chose you can sever the bond with Rukia and you power will return to as it was before."**

"Not a chance in heaven or hell that I would do that Zangetsu."

The Zanpakuto stare became more intense "So **you accept all the consequents that come with it?**"

"Bring them on" he said, after that Ichigo vanished from his inner world and Zangetsu turned to the shadow of one of the buildings. " **I told you so**" he said with a self satisfied smirk

A feminine voice answered "All right I give, he did exactly what you said he would do." A women with glowing white hair wearing a simple white kimo stepped out of the shadows, she walked towards Zangetsu a trail of snow flakes floating in her wake. "How did you know I was here?"

"**You are in the center of my power how could I not know**." She frowned at this but let it pass.

"What do you think will happen Zan"

His eye might have twitched one in annoyance at the nickname "**I have no idea ****Shirayuki we tread on uncertain ground.** **Thought I think we should follow out plan just as we laid out.**"

She nodded "I will leave part of my power here, and I will shape what it is to be."

Zangetsu nodded "**And I will breath life into it**."

A sly smile crossed her face, as she walked closer a slight but noticeable sway entering her stride, Zangetsu raised an eyebrow "**What are you doing?**"

She did not answer until she was right beside him "We are basically creating a child Zan, I think we should do it the right way." 

Zangetsu for the first time in his life panicked "**Wha" **was all he could say before he was born to the floor and ice cold lips pressing against his.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's its been a while, sorry my update to so long but a had a major writers block for the longest time and only just broke through it.

I just wanted to say a few things, first thank you for all the reviews especially the constructive criticism and people who pointed out gaping plot holes in my story.

I am still new at this and it seems to me that the nature of a crossover is to be riddled with them due to two different universes being meshed together for the authors and readers enjoyment.

However this means I will miss a lot of stuff or I will make it completely up, I would like to ask you the readers to keep on point out my and the stories flaws so that hopefully I can make it even better.

One of the things I was asked about was the fact that Aizens death was off screen and seemed to easy. My answer to this is simple, I cannot as of now write Aizen as a character because of the complex nature that he represents. The guy planned for almost every event in the entire series, and p17oyDONju9n's story Bleach to Vampire already covers the what If Aizen was in the crossover. I highly recommend reading his story by the way it is excellent and much better than mine. I had Aizen's death off screen so I would not have to deal with him, and I could focus of the Rosario villains.

Another point brought up was how out of character Issen sending Ichigo off to a new school was. And my answer to that is that it is hard to find a reason for Ichigo to leave his friends behind, there is just not way he would do that on his own, so a bent Issen's chaotic personality to my whims so that he would do this. And believe me this was the closest way I could think of to bring Ichigo to the Rosario Universe and still remain slightly true to the characters.

A third plot point is the fact that I completely shoved the Hōgyoku and its effects aside, I did this for the same reason I killed Aizen off screen, I did not want to deal with it, I wanted to use the Rosario aspect of the crossover more then a the bleach. I admit that I could have made a stronger way in terms of canon to get rid of it, but like I said, it was something I did not want to have to deal with.

One of my reviewers Kreyn brought up to of the biggest flaws in my story, Moka talking about her mother so soon, and how cheesy my use of Yu Yu haksho lines was in that context and Keryn also pointed out that my first battle of wills between Kurumu and Ichigo easily eclipses the second much tougher battle.

So I made a few changes to my story and I will list them here in case you do not want to go back and read the second chapter again "I know its long =)

First Moka did not tell Ichigo about her mother, though she did inform him of the dark lords. And Ichigo did sense that there was something more to it but decided not to push.

Second I changed up the second battle of wills to try to make it more epic, though I admit it only moderately worked in comparison to the first.

That all for the changes I made and I hope my answers to the weak plot points were satisfactory. Please keep reviewing and pointing out the weak points, if I think you are right I will change it, If I do not, I will do my best to explain why I did not change it.

One other thing I would like to mention. You may have noticed that I powered up a few of the monsters in this story, I freely admit this and say that most of the power ups came form a book series known as the Dresden Files if you get the change read them, they are completely amazing and worth the time spent reading.

I do not own the Dresden Files, Bleach, or Rosario Vampire the authors do and they rock.

P.S I'll say this one more keep reviewing, it can only make my story better. Thank you all for reading this and please enjoy Chapter three of Ichigo The New School Arc.

* * *

The Full Moon Rises, March on South

Ichigo winced as he sat down at his desk for home room class, even this simple act caused him slight pain. His entire weekend had been spent learning the art of Kido and the correct way to flail Zangetsu. From five in the morning tell ten at night he had trained taking breaks only when his body could take no more. He was actually slightly surprised that he felt as well as he did. The night before he could barely drag himself back to bed, but when he awake, only extreme soreness remained from the brutal weekend. He was quite sure that he had cut, bruised, and burned himself but when he had awoken all that remained was the bone deep soreness.

As he pondered that fact that he quite possibly had an advanced healing factor, Moka and Kurumu arrived, Ichigo opened his mouth to give great the pair when, Moka suddenly shot across the empty schoolroom with a smile that carried an emotion akin to lust,

"_No_" Ichigo thought not lust, hunger, "_Come to think of it, If I'm the only person she feeds on, that means she has not eaten all weekend. How could I have not thought of that, she's most likely starving."_

Moka opened her mouth, but Ichigo silenced her with a wave of his hand, tilting his neck so she had a clear shot. Moka made a small sound of thanks before latching on to his neck with childish glee. Kurumu stared at them for a moment before making her was over shaking her head.

"Why do you let her do that Ichigo?"

He shrugged "Because she is my friend, I really need no other reason than that." Ichigo felt a chill go up his spine, as if he had just said something really stupid.

Kurumu's eyes flashed with almost unholy glee, "Then" she said in her smallest and cutest voice. "May I feed to?"

The shinigami paled "NO!" he screamed

Kurumu set her face in a pout "Why not?"

"Because there is a huge difference between blood sucking and." Ichigo gestured vaguely at the dorms. "That."

Kurumu smiled a very predatory smile "That may be my races main way of feeding, but we can also use a kiss as well."

Ichigo was desperately searching for a way out, "But I" he tried to say before Kurumu interrupted him again.

Her face was a mask but Ichigo had practice at penetrating those, "_I mean come on_" he thought "_I was able to read Byakuya's emotions, that's got to some sort universal achievement._"

But besides that Ichigo felt something clinging to the girl in front of him, he could not put his finger on how he knew, but he was quite sure that Kurumu was feeling a great deal fear and perhaps a slight amount of pain.

Kurumu was not looking into his eyes as she said "Am I your friend Ichigo?"

Every single argument Ichigo could come up with faded, it was one thing to say no sex, it was quite another to say no to a simple kiss. And really he was in no position to argue at this point as the pink haired vampire on his neck continued to drink away at his blood. Sighing in defeat he spoke "Yes you are," he let out an even deeper sigh "You can fee…"

The last part of the word was cut off as Kurumu pressed her lips against his, Ichiog's eyes widened "_I thought she meant on the cheek_" was his last desperate thought before the sensation of two girls on his neck and lips overloaded his senses.

Some part of him idly noted that Kurumu's power was spilling over into his trying to bind him to her again. "_Most likely_" the part of his mind that still functioned normally said "_The spill over she form the part of herself she is keeping under wraps_" Ichigo shivered as the image of the pale, white eyed monster of lust and desire that Kurumu held back somewhere insider her flashed across his memory. It was a good thing Zangatsu's counter measures against hostile mind warping powers burned the energy away before it could do any damage. " _That is another reason to let her feed on me_" Ichigo thought "_She would hurt any other person that did not have my kind of defenses._"

Zangetsu's voice broke in to this line of reasoning "**That pretty weak and you know it Ichigo** **even for you**" Ichigo mentally glared back at the offending voice inside his soul. While he was doing so annoyance sucker punched pleasure, and gave a kick start to Ichigo's mind thus restarting the higher cognitive functions of the young Shinigami's mind. "_Well then, you tell me why I'm doing this?_"

Ichigo all but felt the Zanpakuto smirk "**Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you have never said no to a female about anything except sex.**"

"_That's not true I've said no, to…..to….._" Ichigo racked his mind to come up with any event in recent memory where he had said no to a female and after a careful search came to the conclusion that Zangetsu was right there had not been any event in his life where he had said no to a female request, the only ones existing all involved either sex or mind control so those did not really count "_So what your saying is that I'am a sucker for a pretty face?_" Zangetsu did not answer but Ichigo could tell the old man was nodding, which was weird considering that he could not actually see the Zanpakuto right now.

All these thoughts were interrupted as Ichigo eyes finally reported that his teacher and the students were arriving and all were staring at them as the two girls ate away at his blood and reiatsu. It was at that time when Ichigo decided enough was enough and pulled both girls away from him.

Each of them let out a sound of pleasure and annoyance at being pulled away from there meal. Ichigo had no need of extraordinary senses to feel the huge amount of killing instinct being thrown his way. Luckily today was test day and soon the killing instinct transferred from him to their teacher, who ignored it with the ease of long practice. Ichigo had no problem with it, but apparently the concept of the internet threw many people…er monsters off. So long story short he got an A most of the rest were luckily to achieve a C which gave them even more reason to hate him.

Finally it was time for there first club meeting, now he was not expecting much from this, after all what could be more boring than a school newspaper. What he did not expect was that he, Moka, and Kurumu and Mrs. Nekonome to be the only ones in the room. On the way here he had noted that despite the fact that the swimming club being a death trap I still had a full complement of male members. Moka flinched away from the sight of the pool so he interposed himself between it and her, which calmed her down, until the golem who had pushed her in passed them, he did not look so well, his chest and face were covered in scares that had not faded despite his healing factor. Ichigo made a mental note to ask Kurumu if her claws were poison.

As they passed each other in the hall Ichigo flattened him was a controlled burst of ice cold reiatsu. Mrs. Nekonome pretended not to notice, so back to there current situation they found themselves in an empty classroom which was apparently their club room as well. Ichigo opened his mouth to ask where there supposed leader was, when the class door opened. A voice spoke as it did so, " Here I am, late on the first day. Man I'm sorry."

A tall young man walked into the room he was carrying a bouquet of Roses and his face was adorned with a cocky grin, and Ichigo swore that he saw a twinkle on his face. He was well built, and handsome in a roughish manner, he was the kind of guy that fathers of teenage daughters would shoot on sight.

The boy's grin changed into a real smile when he laid eyes of Moka and Kurumu, "I am the president of this newspaper club Morioka Ginei."

He stepped forward taking both the girls hands and kissed each of them, before saying "But you can call me Gin."

Ichigo felt an irrational surge of jealousy at the sight, not quite sure why. However when the boy said his name he remembered him from the pool. "_He was the one who was fondling that mermaid._" With that in mind Ichigo reached out his senses towards Gin and sure enough lust was rolling off him in waves, though his felt more like a strong musk than the liquid garbage feeling he had gotten form that Karate captain.

Mrs Nekonome spoke up again " Gin is a second year member of the newspaper club just ask him if you want to know about club activities."

Gin replied to that with a roguish smile and told her "You can always count on me." Mrs Nekonome left the room a small blush adorning her face. Gin spent the next minutes giving his speech what the newspaper club stood for and how they would wipe corruption from the school and so on and so forth.

Moka seemed genuinely impressed be him listened with a deep interest, a glance at Kurumu showed him something else, she it seemed was not impressed by his looks or charm, indeed considering what she was it would make sense. She had a bit more reserve than the almost childlike trust Moka put in people, however she did look slightly impressed by his sheer charisma.

When he finished speaking he put them to work, he had Ichigo sweep the floors and the girls stare to hang up posters. Ichigo did his part, glad to have a mundane task to occupy his attention. It seemed that normal jobs like this never came his way anymore, he was deep in thought when he heard "Higher yes much higher"

Ichigo turned his head, and noticed something, Gin was currently kneeling close to the floor, whilst Moka and Kurumu stood up to the tip toes trying to reach the highest point on the wall. It was quite clear to Ichigo just were Gin eyes were, the skirts of this academy were breezy on the best of day when the girls stood on there tip toes well, lets just say this most guys would stare with hearts in there eyes. Ichigo's reaction was different, he never quite remembered when he started to move but he reached Gin in three long strides, grabbed him by the shirt and scruff of his neck and casually tossed him out of the second story window.

Both girls did not here the commotion, They both turn with Ichigo coughed loudly tilting his head at there skirts without actually looking. Moka reacted by dropping into a crouch screaming "No" Kurumu just spoke in a low sultry voice "You sure you don't want to look Ichigo?" His response was to cough loudly again, she sighed and causally stepped off the chair. Form the window seal a had appeared and Gin hauled himself up his cloths and hair covered in dust.

"Well he said as if nothing had happened this is a good point to end the meeting please return tomorrow."

As they left Ichigo felt more than saw the wild death glare more than anything else, he mentally noted to keep a closer eye on this one. The next day Ichigo got a note from Gin to come early, he did though he had a fair idea where this was going.

When they met Gin explained to him that there job today was to find out who the serial peeper on campus was. When Ichigo ask who he was talking about Gin ignored him and led him away to a allay way on campus.

"My sources lead me to believe he is in there." Gin said pointing at a window above them "would you take a look?"

Ichigo simply took three long steps away from him turned around in a fighting stance. With his body held at rigid he said "I am not an idiot Gin, I know we are right behind the locker rooms on the girls dorm. What are you after?"  
Gin smirked a little and shook his head "You are different Kurosaki," His face changed ever so slightly "Moka is an amazing girl Kurosaki, even better than I have heard." A wild light shown from his eyes "She's even got me falling in love."

With those words Gin blurred towards him right hand arcing toward his neck as inhuman speeds, Ichigo hand snapped up in a block catching the blow on his forearm and blasting his right fist into Gin's solar plexus. Ichgio knew he hit hard, even by monster standers and that was before his transformation into Shinigami. Now even in his human form his attacks were at least four times as strong.

And Gin barely blinked, he did jerk back, a small cough escaped his lips but other than that he looked perfectly fine. And worse Gin was ready now, Ichigo first blow had been a surprise the next would be harder to land.

Gin moved hand and feet flying at even greater speed than before, Ichigo whole world became defense. He blocked and slipped the blows he could and moved with the ones he could not as to minimize damage. Twice Gin made the mistake of going all out with his attacks abounding all defense of his own. And both times Ichigo made him pay for it, first with a stiff left then with a knee strike to the chest. Somehow Ichigo noted that Gin was driving him back towards the wall of the ally, where he could not be able to ride the punches.

So he countered Gin's next punch and seemed to slip leaving a wide opening for an attack. Gin took the bait and unleashed a punch that glowed in a dull white, the moment he did so Ichigo recovered his feigned balance loss, let Gin over extend himself and only then did he step forward elbow Gin in his face, knee him in his groin and then he grabbed Gin and who finally showed some semblance of pain and attempted to flip him over his shoulder. Gin reserved in mid swing and somehow used his feet to catch himself. He then countered by knocking Ichigo's hands aside grabbing his shirt with both hands swinging Ichigo around once and hurling him at the wall.

Calling to his mastery of the sprit walk Ichigo righted himself in midair landing against the wall feet first, ignored the pain that flared through his legs. And then he leapt at Gin pushing off with the combined force of his body and borrowing some from his soul. He smashed into Gin the force of his tackle carrying both of them out of the ally.

They landed in a heap Gin underneath, he used that to his advantage by getting his feet between him and Ichigo and heaved sending the orange haired boy flying once again. And again Ichigo used the sprit walk to right himself and slow his fall to where he landed lightly on his feet.

Gin came charging, Ichigo made a show of setting himself to take the attack head on, letting Gin almost reach him running full tilt before he dropped like a lead weight striking his foot out as he did. He caught Gin in the ankle and the boy tripped into a roll, which Ichigo noted was very controlled and smooth, right up until the point were he smashed head first into a tree.

Ichigo ruthlessly pressed his advantage reaching Gin just as he woozily got to his feet, He started pounding punched into Gin's midsection and barely saw Gin counter coming. About six strikes in he caught a glimmer in he corner of his eyes and leapt back, he still received a cut across his chest, not very deep but it was shoulder to hip.

Gin's arm had changed it was covered in brown hair and had claws that dripping with Ichigo's blood. Gin stared at his arm almost as surprised as Ichigo was, he turned leapt and was out of Ichigo's sight within moments.

The adrenalin faded and Ichigo sagged coming to rest against a fence, his mind was racing, "_What was he?_" that was the first question going through him. From what he had read so far in his bite sized monster dictionary claws were a dime a dozen. It did not help that his whole chest stung and the head ached with pain. The despite not receiving once direct hit the glancing blows hurt a lot, though not quite as much as his shoulder had hurt when he battled Saizou.

He was still leaning against he fence when Kurumu approached on the run, and stopped beside him "Are you all right." She panted.

His head finally stopped swimming "Ya, I'm fine." However the combined events of the day's training and this fight asserted itself on him and he simply fell asleep against Kurumu idly noting the sent of blue berries.

When he woke the moon was high in the sky, its light casting shadows over the spooky landscape which he had to admit had its own charm to it. He then noticed that his head was very comfortable, held between two soft…..

He flung himself away, turning to note that Kurumu was stretching and yawning, before she spoke "How was your sleep Ichigo?" he felt his face flush and decided to change the subject.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

Kurumu surged her small shoulders "Only a few hours why?"

He frowned "Have you seen Moka?" she shook her head in the negative. "_Dam_" he thought "_I did not like the way he was taking about her_." He motioning to Kurume for silence as he closed his eyes and let go of his sense of self, he focused and the fabric of the spiritual world became clearer around him and then he saw them, sprit threads. The essence on the people here on campus, there were many colors among them, the most predominant being black, however he reached to the one he knew would be Moka's and griped a, he stared at it for a moment, the ribbon itself was duel colored, one side pink the other blood red. However he put his questions aside and yanked himself back to reality.

Motioning for Kurumu to follow he leapt away into the night.

He reached Moka's position in time to see white energy flow onver the roof top, a feral howl rent the sky and as husky voice issued. "When my emotions overwhelm me I lose control." It had to be a werewolf Ichigo decided when the dust cleared and the true form of Gin was reviled his mind flashed over the information he had read about such a beast _"__A __werewolf__ is a ferocious wild beast-like monster. Normally it is in human form, however, on moon nights, it transforms into a werewolf. The relationship between the werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th Century, with its power increasing based on the strength of the moonlight As monsters, Werewolves are ranked firmly in the top-tier level of Youkai, the vaunted S-Class. This classification is shared with few other monsters, namely the Phoenix, the Japanese Youko, and the strongest of Youkai, the __Vampire__. Werewolves are so strong, in fact, that they are the only species of monster that is powerful enough to readily engage and even rival Vampires in battle, though Phoenixes may possess a similar capacity as well. As befitting their status as S-Class Youkai, the Werewolves possess tremendous physical strength and demonic power, which allows them to easily strike their opponents and the environment with pulverizing, cratering force." _

Gin's voice rang out breaking Ichigo out of his reprieve "If you will not be my women by choice, **THEN I WILL MAKE YOU MINE BY FORCE.**" Gin all seven foot eight of muscle and power hurled himself at Moka, his hairy body flashing in the moon light. He was looming over Moka when Ichigo hit him calling on the flash step to give him speed, his reatsu to keep his leg from breaking and a little luck that Gin would not notice him. His foot connected with Gin's neck and there was a small explosion of force and sound, the power of the blow sending Gin flying off the roof. "Are you all right Moka?" he asked ignoring the painful feelings shooting through his leg.

He was reaching out towards her when the kick hit him. Launching him straight into the metal fence, which bent out of shape, such was the force he struck it with. He blacked out for the briefest moment, and in that second felt a strange power well up within, it was dark and heavy and somehow carried along a malice that seemed only to want the world to burn.

Then it passed and he open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer pressed against the rail, seconded his back was not broken and third Gin was curently stand ten feet away form him popping his shoulder back into place. His face was white even under the fur. "I underestimated you again Kurosaki, but rest assured that it will not happen again."

Gin charged and Ichigo lashed out on reflex and his fist hit nothing, "What are you fighting way over there?" Ichigo turned only to have Gin disappear from his sight, in a manner that looked quite similar to the flash step. Gins voice spoke in Ichigo's ear "A werewolf's power is speed." Ichigo's back elbow hit nothing again, as Gin appeared on the railing in front of him "And we also draw out power from the moon," he vanished again and only Kurumu's warning allowed Ichigo to react in time to avoid another one of the wearwolf's kicks. "On a night like this the wearwolf is invincible!" Gin started moving around Ichigo in a circle, or was it a square, honestly it could have been both, as he could only catch glimpse of the monster as it blurred all around him.

But in doing this Gin made his mistake, in showing off his speed he failed to attack, in failing to attack he lost his chance. Ichigo Kurosaki was a warrior he had fought, trained with and beat the strongest fighters all of whom had this sort of speed. And to top it all off he had learned speed form the goddess of the flash herself. And despite being human, his reflexes were starting to catch up. When Gin made a slash he avoided it by the barest of margins. The next one scored however and a line of blood appeared across his back, he could see Gin if but barely, and he dared not use the flash step to try and keep up. He had no idea how many times he could use it in his human form and he was not even sure it was faster then Gin, in his current state. He moved aside as a punch cratered a crater where he had just been standing, he had no options he realized with a start. Gin was faster stranger and tougher than he was. A small bead of blood appeared on his cheek as Ichigo avoided a strike that would have taken his head off. Without using his shinigami form he was finished and he couldn't because he had left the badge in his room. His room at his own house!

As Gin landed upon the rail repapering in the visible spectrum Ichigo realized that he already knew what to do, he hoped.

_Flash Back_

_The explosion of angry red power knocked Ichigo back ten feet, he landed in a heap and just lie there panting and nearly spent. Zangetsu's voice pounded through his skull "__**Again**__" Ichigo's rage boiled over "Why do I half to learn this Old Man!" he screamed "Anything else you ask of me I'll do, but I suck at this and what is the point." Zangetsu was quite until the angry teen had finished and waited a long minute after that to answer. "__**We are doing this so that if there comes a time when I cannot help you and you cannot help yourself, there will be something to fall back on**__." Ichigo said nothing, still angry but that was more directed at his repeated failures then the sprit inside him, he just happened to be the closest. And that simple logic, that wise counsel was enough to quench the fire's of Ichigo's rage. So the teen pushed himself back to his feet and began again."_

Flashback End

"_So_' he thought "_I have one chance at this," _doubt gnawed at his mind "_If I can do it, I never actually got it right in practice. _Gin's voice roared "When your gone I'll make Moka my women, and why not Kurumu while I'm at it."

Ichigo's drought abruptly vanished and he began to speak, " Ye lord, Mask of blood and flesh" he avoided Gin once more "All creation, flutter of Wings." Gin came to a stop one top of the shed at the roof's apex. "Ye who bears the name of man" The wearwolf was staring at him like he had gone nuts. "Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges," Gin began to move once more, but this time Ichigo moved as well "March on" he said and abruptly flash stepped appearing at the place were Gin would be and sure enough Gin appeared right in front of his hand "SOUTH! **Hadō #31. ****Shakkahō**" He saw Gin's eyes widen as red ball the size of a small bolder shot from his hand and smashed into his chest. The explosion shook the school read light and smoke engulfing everything on the roof.

When it cleared the shed on the roof was completely destroyed, smoke parted and Gin stood up form the rubble, the smell of blood and burnt fur were everywhere, but despite the huge burn mark that was his chest the boy started stumbling towards Ichigo clearly intending to finish the fight. Since one kido worked so well Ichigo tried another, the second and last spell Zangetsu had tried to teach him over he weekend. Pointing his finger he spoke aloud "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! **Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō** " He channeled his power just like Rukia's memoryes said to and one beam of light shot from his finger and hit Gin in the chest, followed by five others that appeared around him and slammed into his midsection in a perfect circle. Gin froze shivered once as he tried to fight it, then went to his knees. The werewolf form faded and as it did the burn marks began to heal slowly. Well slowly in term's of monster regen, in terms of human it was amazing.

Gin looked up, then looked around slowly, the he spoke, and it was like the sprit of Ishida had decided to posses Gin because when he spoke the tone was crisp clear, and held none of the barely held back mirth/lust his voice had held before. "Aaa I'm completely immobile that makes sense." As his eyes passed over the carnage he winced, as they passed over Ichigo shame appeared in them and when he looked at the girls self disgust pushed its way on to his face.

He looked at Ichigo "Thank you" he said

Ichigo held up a hand then asked "What happened why have you changed."

A bitter smile appeared on Gin's face "The werewolf sprit that knits my soul together is asleep, for the first time since I got here, he is asleep."

Ichigo waited for Gin to explain but when no answer was forth coming he bit and asked "What do you mean?"

"When a werewolf is born even if he is the son or daughter of two purebreds there is always a change he will be born mortal. However there is no way to tell if or if not a child has the ability to become one. If they do it always happens on the soonest full moon after there thirteenth birthday, when the werewolf spirit inside the child wakes up, it changes them. They become stronger, faster,"

Ichigo irrupted with a gesture motioning for Gin to move on as he could already guess what he was about to say.

Gin nodded in understanding "anyway besides the changing of the body, the sprit changes the mind as well, girls don't change too much perhaps the only difference in them is the way they walk and talk. For boys however" Gin gestured to himself I am a prime example, out hormones go into overdrive our musk makes us attractive to most human and monster women. And" he became very quite "Who we were seamlessly melds with who we become and we like it that way." He looked up "but when that part is quelled to sleep who we were emerges," He looked away again "and gets to see who we are."

"So why is your werewolf sprit asleep" Ichigo asked.

"Your magic, its currently holding me in complete stillness, that applies even to my soul apparently."

"_Yes that would make sense, it is a magic used by souls_." Ichigo thought.

He felt an hand grasp his arm and turned to notice Moka, her face looked like it was one step from falling apart, he reached out and pulled her into a hug, where she promptly broke down and began to sob into his shoulder.

Gin did not look up, though a whispered "I'm sorry" could be heard from him."

Kurumu joined in the hug partially to comfort partially to get in on the action, he held them both until Moka finished, when she pulled away he mouth opened, but Ichigo beat her to it "you don't have to say I'm sorry Moka after all what are friends for?"

Ichigo looked at Gin "if the full moon is not up can you control yourself?" he nodded, "Good whenever you feel a full moon coming if you find me first I can bind you and stop something like this from ever happening again."

The boy nodded gratefully, And Ichigo got up half carrying Moka " When the dawn comes my binding will break, meet us at school."

Moka turned towards him "I forgive you sempi."

Gin would have jerked in surprise if he could have with a nod they left, on the way back it was Kurumu who asked the question that Ichigo knew was coming "What in the world was that Ichigo?"

He had been thinking of how best to addresses this and decide to say the truth. "It's a form of sprit magic know as Kido."

She blinked "I've never heard of that before."

Ichigo shrugged "Few people still alive have."

Moka piped in "What else can you do?"

He shrugged "What you saw there was litterly the extent of my abilities I'm still learning." That seemed to satisfy them, and after a moments thought it made sense why they were of a different world than his, they had seen amazing thing on a daily basis and most likely had gotten used to the fact that there were some things they did not know of. They reached the dorm and he dropped them off making sure they reached they reached Moka's room, with a look and a silent query he got Kurumu to spend the night with Moka she understood why, better not to spend the night alone after what almost happened.

When he reached his own dorm room he laid down and began to squeeze himself into his inner world. He appeared before Zangetsu and both of them wore a serious expression on there faces. "**I have made a mistake Ichigo and in nearly cost us everything, I apologize**."

Ichigo nodded "Its not your fault, I missed it as well. We have been treating my body like it was in my Shinigami form, that was out mistake."

The Zanpakuto nodded "**Your human body is strong, but its ability to create and contain retesu is barley an eighth of your power, If your resolve had not awakened you would have lost that battle.**"

"Your right, this means that either we find a way of split my soul from my body or we start a less grueling regime of training."

"**Right, if we spread it over the course of the whole week we should be able obtain something close to the same amount of work**." The sprit paused for a moment "**And that might just make learning kido easier, I sure you realized from your fight that your mindset is just as important as your control.**" Ichigo nodded "If I can obtain the right mindset like in my battle with Gin, it should make learning it easier."

After a moment Zangetsu spoke again "**Why do you not simply write home and ask for them to send your badge?**"

The orange haired teen frowned "Because the will naturally want to know why I need it, and I am quite sure Karin is a where of my status as a half shinigami. And even if they don't suspect a thing it would be just like dad to make a surprise visit just to see how I am doing." If Ichigo had been in his physical body he would have said that something boiled inside him, since he was literally inside his soul he could now see a storm on the horizon. His voice rang with passion, anger, love, and fear "And if he comes my sisters will come with him, and I will not subject them to what is at this school." The storm vanished as his emotions clamed.

Zangetsu seem unperturbed by the sudden flash of Ichigo carefully checked emotions breaking there retainers, after all even mentioning his sisters or his friends for that matter in the same sentience as a threat was just the way to turn this calm serious young man into a blood raging berserker.

"**I see**" the sprit said "**Then I will work on a way to bypass that requirement of the badge.**"

Ichigo nodded "I need to check up on something before our evening fight." With those words as launched himself at his bond with Rukia passing through it and letting his, spirit within a sprit appear? Or whatever he was currently appear to check on Rukia, first thing he noticed was steam, steam which filled the area Rukia was currently in, could not see her, he looked around and finally spotted shadow in the steam, it parted and Ichigo saw Rukia, who was fine and currently in the shower….. THE SHOWER! He leaped back through the bond as fast as the speed of thought would carry him, but not before the image of her body was burned into his mind with an iron brand. His first coherent thought upon reaching his own inner world was "O shit Byakuya gona kill me," the next one was "and then Rukia will resurrect me then kill me again."

Zangestu watched him the entire time as he lay there almost senseless in his inner world, Ichigo noted that through no emotion crossed his face somehow he could tell the bastered was laughing at him. He closed his eyes and tried to force the thoughts away, and for a split second he thought he could hear a little girls laugh echo across his inner world.

The fight with Zangetsu was swift and abrupt, a distracted Ichigo was beaten into a dreamless sleep, which he was grateful for after all the picture of Rukia in his mind was going to haunt his nightmares, and day dreams.

Zangetsu waited until his partner was well and truly asleep before turning to the shadow of a building within the inner world "**How long will you tease him like this little one**?" a faint tone of prenatal disapproval in his voice. The shadowy face that appeared from the shadows and stuck her tongue out at Zangetsu "As long as I want to." The voice said crisply, then it laughed out loud with childish glee "I wonder how he is going to take it when he finds out about you and mommy?"

"**He's going to take it as well as a fish does to being dropped into the desert, after its trip to outer space**."

"I thought so," the voice paused then asked "Do you think he will like me?"

"**No question**." Was her answer, the shadowed face vanished of into the depth of the inner world, as Zangetsu pondered on how to solve there current problem of unleashing Ichigo's true power. It only took a few subjective hours of thought to come up with the solution, and Zangetsu winced at the amount of pain and risk it involved. He would have to bring this up to Ichigo later when his head was cleared. He himself was thinking of certain white haired women that had captured his heart. He was deep so deep in thought that he did not realize the snow white hands creep around his neck, he turned with a smile as her presence washed over him like a soothing mist.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again its fanboy913 with your next chapter of Ichigo the new school arc.

Firstly thank you to Rishqva, and YoukoTaichou for pointing out my mistake in the way I had Ichigo use kido. I corrected it and now he does state the type, number and name of the spell to release it. Second YoukoTaichou pointed out that I was writing the teachers name wrong, it was an over sight on my part and at least in the third chapter and every one after that Mrs Nekonome Shizuka's name will be stated correctly.

Some announcements, Ichigo's harem will contain Rukia, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore, with the possible guest appearance of Adult Nel and possibility a few others. By Guest appearance I mean that they will most likely be in one big moment with Ichigo "i.e. Pushing him into bed or something."

As Rishgya pointed out most harem fics die when the author tries to take on to many girls and can't keep up. So I will limit the main harem to the four stated above because that will be enough work as it is.

So when I do bring in a guest, they will always have some reason that they can't be part of the main harem, such as the fact the Nel keeps turning into a little girl. But I only have two guest appearances in mind so this should not be a big deal.

Next I ask you the reader, Should my fic be moved to the M section? I never have and most likely never will write lemons, but as you have seen I do allude to the act itself. I hope I do it tactfully or at least in a funny way. But the more I write of this story the more I wonder if I am pushing the envelope of the T rating.

So please give you your thoughts on if this story should stay where it is or be bumped up to M.

And to answer Emperor Arcadia's question about the side arc's, I have no idea if I am going to use them, I'm making this story up as I go along sorry, I can't give you a more better answer than that but that how I do my story's.

Thank you for your helpful criticism's and questions and enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 Monsters I can deal with, but Magical Girls…._Sigh_

It was a bright and sunny morning at Youkai Academy, the birds were singing, well the crows that lived here were trying anyway. There was a slight breeze that drifted over from the ocean next to the school. Which he could not figure out for the life of him where that came from, after all the school was landlocked.

But the strangest thing of all was the fact that silence ruled, there were no murmurs, no growls, there was nothing at all. Every student in the school was packed into the courtyard straining to see paper pined to the wall, the one which held their school rank in terms of grades.

Then the silence broke "Uaaa I shouldn't have looked" "I failed," "Hey I'm number 84"

Ichigo scanned the paper for his own grades, he heard off to his side "Hey Moka got 13th," "She's amazing" "Brains and Looks, she's perfect."

"_She is defiantly a rare beauty," _Thought Ichigo _"She had brain, looks, personality, and most importantly a good heart, I'm starting to think that it may have been these quality's, that made her unapproachable in the human world. I mean even if we don't believe in magic or monsters, any person can tell she is different, that she is something else entirely."_

Kurumu came into his sight "Good I'm number 28" she said.

"_Kurumu is something all together different, ever since I met her she had been trying to change herself, to form into something better. She did not start out with the best of beginnings but she is trying to change. That in it of himself is something commendable and what's even better is the fact that I believe she is succeeding."_

Ichigo frowned at himself "_Now I just need to figure out why I'm so comfortable around them, I should be freaking out Kurumu's intentions to make me her mate, and the looks Moka gives me should send shivers down my spine, but instead I enjoy seeing them. I should feel like I'm betraying Rukia but" _He searched himself and found the warm glow that he had come to signify as his own love for her. "_It's still there, still strong but when I look at Moka I get warm feelings in my chest, just like the last time I saw Rukia, and with Kurumu it looks like that's going to happened as well. Am I some perverted freak, or Casanova, or am I starting to…." _

He shook himself free of such weighty thoughts; he would consider them again but in time, in time.

Inside his inner world Zangetsu flashed over to the small garden at the center of Ichigo's inner world, the blue tree, with white pestles was in full bloom, the flowers looked like they had sapphires imbedded in there center. He glanced over to the rose, which had changed into a rose bush. Its thorns were white and sharp as razors, its pestles were an even darker crimson and if one looked at it carefully it almost seemed like blood not water coursed through the plant.

He almost missed the newest addition to the garden, after he turned to leave. A new flower had bloomed close to the rose bush, its stem was as blue as the assure skies, its center was as white as a sheet of paper, and its pestles shifted subtly between shades of deep blue and purple.

Zangetsu just stared dumfounded his mouth hanging agape, the other half of his power spoke to, a hint of white rising up Zangetsu's clock as it did. It held the same stunned tone that Zangetsu's would have had if he had been speaking "Dam the king is getting around."

Zangetsu nodded before casually shoving that half of himself into the darkest depth of Ichigo's soul. "**I shudder to think of how this is going to turn out**" he mumbled to himself.

Back in the world of the living, Ichigo found his test scores where he least expect them to be, in the top 10, not just the top 10 he was number 2 below only someone named Yukari Sendou.

And as if fate had decreed that the moment he read her name trouble would start, a loud obnoxious voice became audible was the crowd dispersed. "Congratulations Yukari-san, it seems you are number one again."

Ichigo looked over and there to his shock was a small girl, who looked that same age as his sisters. She was maybe an inch over four feet tall, with brown hair that fell to her neck, however the most noticeable thing about her, well besides the fact that she was twelve, was the fact that she was wearing a black cape and hat that looked like it belonged on a trick or treater on Halloween.

"But listen up" said the angry looking white haired kid, he was wearing the school uniform mines the coat, and on his arm was a band imbedded with the words **representative. **"But don't get all high and mighty because to me your just some kid who reeks of their mother's milk."

He leaned forward grabbing the girl by the shoulder and shaking her with unnecessary force. Yelling in her face "And what with that outfit, its completely against school rules, I dislike people who stick out, in fact your whole existence is a head ache to me."

Ichigo had began moving the moment that boy had put his hand on the child. Student in his way parted like water, not wanting to incur his wrath, which was visible due to the fact that around the temperature was plummeting.

"Your true form after all is a witch, it makes me want to vomit to think that you're in the same class as me."

The girls eyes flashed and Ichigo felt a shift of energies around the girl and above the white haired boy. And then a two pound rock fell from the sky and smacked into the boys head. Ichigo pulled up short, the girl it seemed was more than she appeared.

"Ha you deserved that" cried Yukari with a pleased smile on her face. The boy's hands changed into claws and I loomed over the girl, murder in his eyes.

Moka reached them first "Stop" she cried and the boy did seemingly shocked that someone had moved in front of the child. "I'm sorry I don't have anything to do with this, but please stop using violence towards girls."

Ichigo reached them a mere moment after she finished her plea, his hand came down like a vice grip on his shoulder. The students with enhanced hearing winched as the sound of cracking shoulder bones.

The boy yelled in pain and Ichigo spoke very calmly to him "I don't like bullies."

With casual ease that surprised even him he lifted the class representative by his shoulder to meet his eye, which were now a frostily shade of blue "And when they start picking on children, well thats another story entirely. So I suggest you leave this girl alone and go to the nurse to get your shoulder fixed, we wouldn't want any permanent damage would we?" With a light heave he tossed him back three feet with no apparent effort.

The class representative was furious, he wanted nothing more than to kill the people before him, but he was still thinking, Moka was beloved by nearly all the school, the fact that she had come to Yukari's defense meant in public he could no longer bully or even threaten the witch without encoring the wrath of a large part of the schools male population. Second Ichigo Kruosaki had stepped in as well, the rumor that he had defeated a werewolf at the height of the full moon had gone through the school like wildfire.

He was already the terror of the freshmen class, and now with the defeat of an S class monster even the upper classmen were going out of their way to avoid him. Add to the fact that he had crushed his shoulder with no apparent effort, had control over weather, and could make it hard to breathe much less fight, with more people, he could most likely bring him down, but by himself he stood no change. So without saying a word he picked himself up and left as fast as his legs could carry him.

Before Ichigo got the chance to say anything the child witch spoke. "Wow you really saved me Moka" she beamed up at the pink vampire."I'm Yukari, Yukari Sendo"

Moka smiled back "I am Moka Akashiya nice to meet you."

The girl through herself onto Moka's arm as if it was her favorite teddy bear, and she stayed with them, though she did not seem to notice his presence at all. All the way there and through breakfast she talked, and talked and talked and talked. Moka hung on her every word nodding and laughing and generally being very polite.

Ichigo sat silent as he learned the child's whole history at Youkai academy, of how she was so smart that she skipped grade school and middle school to enter here.

"It so hard being my age and a witch here," a small tear appeared in her eyes "I was so alone." But then she looked up smiling "But now that you're here and I, I've watched you for so long Moka."

Ichigo felt the cold fingers of death crawl up his spine, "And you were always so unapproachable and pretty, but then you saved me and I, I ." Yukari leapt on to Moka hugging her as hard as she could " I wuvvvv you Moka!" She then buried her head into Moka's…chest

Ichigo just sat there his mouth open in shock "_What the hell just happend? _" he then thought that this was a situation he had absolutely no idea how to deal with. If it had been a boy, a swift punch and perhaps a toss out the nearest window would have been in order. Hell if it had been an older girl he would have followed the Tatsuki school of logic and mule kicked the offender into a wall or desk.

But this was a child, and from the looks of it one young enough to be his sister, and he did not like the thought of hitting a girl, any girl outside of a real battle.

He looked at Moka a silent Question in his eyes, she noticed and gave a slight shake of her head which Ichigo took to mean do nothing. So he abided by that and hoped that this hug Yukari was giving Moka would be the extent of the little girl's public affections.

Ten minutes Ichigo was cringing at every small sound the Moka was making, Yukari was standing right behind Moka as they walked to their class and she was vigorously fondling Moka's beasts. Moka however did nothing to stop her.

And Ichigo seriously considering what he had dubbed the Tatsuki option of mule kicking to break up this little situation. If only to stop where his thought were going every time Moka made a sound of embarrassed pleasure.

Luckily he had been distracting himself by giving death glares to any student of the male population who so much as got a nose bleed at the sight of Moka and Yukari. Gin had appeared at one point to ask for Ichigo's help but at the sight of the girls, he had turned around and taken off, headed for the woods outside of campus. Ichigo was sorely tempted to follow him.

Finally when Moka's moan's started to grow louder Ichigo snapped, calling upon his powers as an older brother of twelve years and said "All right stop now!" Apparently his angry voice and his annoyed older brother voice were very close because Yukari did stop, and so did every student within forty feet.

He glared around him "I was not taking to you people." They all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Yukari stared at him real shock present in her face, and then she realized that she was not his little sister and became angry. In two steps she was in front of Moka and glaring angrily at him.

"I know all about you Ichigo Kurosaki and I won't let you take Moka away from me."

"But she was never yours to begin with" he interrupted.

She continued as if he had not spoken "You and her are waaaay to different, like a rusted blade and the moon."

"I do not see how that makes any sense whatsoever." He said knowing he would be ignored.

"You are the one who had gained the title of Terror Lord of the freshmen class."

"Wait when did I get that title?" he was of course not heard.

"Your grades are only second to mine."

"_Most likely because I am a human and human studies are not that difficult to me" _He thought.

"You have defeated three C class monsters, a pool full of B Class and if the rumors are true one S classed. You are wild, violent, brute and people tend to get hurt around you.

Her words stung like fire, it was true all his friends had gotten hurt because of the fact they knew him. Hell the women he loved had nearly gotten executed for an event that took place at their meeting.

Zangetsu irrupted "**I should point out that if you had not known your friends, most of them would be dead.**"

His heart eased up slightly "**I know you still blame yourself for their hurts and scars, that is how most protectors feel but it is wrong. It was their choices that made it happen, Ishada chose to defeat the person who killed his grandfather even though he knew it would cost him his powers. Chad fought against a Captain not only because he was with you, bet because he believed in what he and you were doing. And Rukia, it was her choice to give you her powers to save your family and because of that I was fully formed. You cannot protect everyone from the backlash of their choices, but with me here, with you here, it is not I'm afraid of letting them die, its?**

Ichigo answered in his thoughts "Its I will not let them die."

With that mental crisis averted he turned his full attention back to Yukari who had been saying something but he had missed it. "Um, what were you saying?"

The child flushed red with rage "I said that I love Moka and do not want her to be hurt by someone like you. And from this moment on Ichigo Kurosaki I declare war on you, leave Moka alone or face the consequences."

Quite calmly despite the confusion whirling inside him he spoke. "I don't let anyone tell me who my friends can and cannot be."

For a moment Yukari froze, the tone that Ichigo had spoken the words in terrified her for a moment. The tone been as cold as an arctic gale, immovable as the bones of the earth. She generally reacted two ways to meet fear, fight or flight and in this case she chose fight.

Ichigo watched as she whipped out her wand, a cute almost cheap plastic looking thing with a heart on the end with a six pointed star in its center. He felt the shifting of energy around her as she pointed it at the…. Janitor closet?

In that moment five brooms and a wash bucket flew out of the closet and began to fly towards him as extreme speeds, he just stared. The child had summoned nearly the same amount of energy needed for the basic Shakkahō spell, and she was throwing brooms as him.

He turned to run when Zangetsu spoke to him "**Don't run, stop them**."

"_How?"_

"**With your reiatsu**."

"_But brooms don't have souls to effect_."

"**Try it**"

With a sigh he faced the oncoming cleaning tool menace and let loose a blast of reiatsu everyone around him felt it, it was like someone thumped their souls with a hammer. The flying brooms and buckets shuttered and abruptly dropped to the ground the energy that made them animate dispersing.

"_Um Zangetsu why did my reiatsu effect six non living objects, or did they gain souls while was not looking_."

"**Soul is too strong a word Ichigo those objects did have a degree of spiritual pressure." **

" _But how can they have that if they are not alive?"_

"**Because most humans or monsters for that matter can't help but become attached to what they help create, in a way their pride in what they do bestows a very small portion of who they are upon the object they have pride in. You would call it a piece of their soul. Now those brooms most likely came from a factory so the reiatsu form them was so small it could not reach your senses. But you should know that by disrupting the sprit force within those brooms you indirectly disrupted the young witch's magic."**

" _I sort of see Zangetsu but I have one question, what if say a metalsmith forges a blade that say he put his whole life into, that he forged because he wanted to create a great weapon. Or a child who get a teddy bear and that bear becomes their best friend and that child loves it with all its heart?_"

"**Then those object would nearly be Zanpakuto themselves."**

"_Wow that's interesting, I wonder if there is a way to draw out the power in items such as those, it is defiantly something to". _

"_Wait is that a wash bin?_"

While he had been conversing with his inner sprit a wash bin as materialized above his head and it smashed into him with annoyingly hard force.

"Ow dammit stop that!" he ordered some real heat entering his voice.

Yukari froze for a moment but shook it off wavering her wand again, he was forced to avoid more falling metal, shaped in the various forms of pot, pans, and an anvil, a freaking anvil.

When the anvil fell, Ichigo lost it, catching it with a raised hand and smashing it through the concrete floor in his annoyance.

Yukari let out a pitiful meep and ran to hide behind Moka, Ichigo himself was taking deep calming breaths.

"Moka I need to go for a walk." He said stiffly Moka nodded and murmured a quite word of thanks that he did not attempt anything more. As if he would ever harm a child, even one who so clearly disserved it like Yukari.

How he ended up at the newspaper club room and found to his surprise that Kurumu was there. He sat down across the table form her and she smiled at as he did.

"What's up Ichigo?"

"I truly have no idea Kurumu, one moment I'm looking at my grades, the next I'm avoiding killer brooms and flying wash bins."

She stared at him "Flying wash bins?"

"Ya flying wash bins, killer brooms and one seventy pound anvil." He said with a frown.

"You better start from the beginning Ichigo this sounds like a story I would want to hear."

And so he told her everything that had happened that day and when he had finished she was looking at with a pitying expression.

"Oaaa you poor thing, do you want me to make it feel better?" She leaned forward taking a deep breath as she did so, making her large….assets become very pronounced.

Ichigo put his hand to his head the sudden shift of blood in his body causing his head to throb with a dull pain. "Not right know Kurumu I've got a headache."

She pouted a little "Your no fun Ichigo." She frowned even deeper "And I'm hungry."

"I heal fast Kurumu if you wait I little bit then." He sighed "then I'll feed you."

"Yatta' she squealed and for a brief moment her eyes became a shade lighter in color, then they returned to normal.

After they sat there for a few moments in silence "You said she was a witch right?"

Ichigo nodded, noticing the serious tone in her voice "Yes that's what she called herself."

"I think I might have some idea of why she acted the way she did to you. Witch's are sometimes referred to as border beings."

"Border beings?"

"Yes, they are monsters, and are not considered human but there are the closest to being a human. There is no real way to tell a witch or wizard from a normal human, and that makes them strong. Give them enough time to prepare and there is almost nothing that can stop them. And because of that they are feared and with that fear comes a degree of hatred. So in Yukari's case as a declared witch with nowhere to hide most simply ignore her while others bully her. And so she took to playing pranks and throwing challenges at everything and everyone who is making her life the way it is."

"So what your saying is that she is doing this for attention?" Ichigo asked

"That would be me guess, Moka was most likely the first person who ever stood up for her. Its only natural that she would attach herself to someone how treats herself like a real person."

"That does make sense" Ichigo looked at Kurumu with a smile "You are very perceptive Kurumu, I am impressed."

The succubus who could have looked at his naked body and not so much as blinked, blushed at the complement. "I'm just calling them like I see them." She said trying to control her reaction to his praise.

Then the darkest feeling came over Ichigo, it was like a shadow of death and fear latching on to him. His hand moved of its own accord and grabbed Kurumu's breast, "What the" he said as his other arm began to move. With pure willpower he locked it in place.

Kurumu squeaked as the sudden movement and just stared with a not altogether unhappily expression.

Ichigo spoke out through clenched teeth as whatever outside force tried to move his body "Kurumu I cannot control my body, get away from me."

The girl complied with confused expression on her face, Ichigo watched as his arm slowly began to bend despite his will. "_Zangetsu whats going on_?"

And no one answered.

His mind froze in shock, Zangetsu, his inner world, his bond with Rukia, he could not feel them anymore. There was nothing, a vast dark emptiness where they should have been.

"_Zangetsu, Zangetsu!" _He mentally screamed, his entirely soul in a panic, he screamed over and over again and then it happened. They were gone, completely gone, panic began to build on panic. He could even began to feel the onset of shock creeping over his body a strange will attempted to overset his. And he was alone, alone, alone!

And then like a candle in the darkness a small blue light shone in his minds eye, then an explosion of power the likes of which Ichigo had never seen erupted within the darkness.

It was Zangetsu of that Ichigo was sure, but he felt his Zanpakuto's feeling as he had never felt them before. And what he felt filled him with fear, not the average everyday fear any person can feel, it was the mindless deep instinctual fear that activates the fight or flight response in any living creature. A fear so deep and inhuman that it overloaded the shock and terror Zangetsu's disappearance had caused.

He felt Zangetsu's rage, a deep cold rage like an ocean in the caught in the mists of a storm, it rose up and burned away the darkness that separated them. It washed over him and for a brief moment it became warm as it moved over his mental image. But that disappeared into the unearthly rage that filled the Zanpakuto. That power washed over his body and took control.

Ichigo was pushed into the role of being a spectator in his own body with no control over his actions.

Zangetsu/Ichigo let out a roar and blue white reiatsu of two and a half times a captain's class power pulsated of him completely shattering the force holding him. The force of his soul pored over the entire school and every head turned towards its source, even if they could not see it. Every monster in that moment caught a glimpse of a power that excided even the S class monsters.

Outside the window there was a minor explosion and a girl cried out in surprise.

"Ichigo?" Kurumu said fear evident in her voice, and Ichigo noted even thought Zangetsu did not give it any thought, that she had been driven to her knees by his reiatsu. Even though Zangetsu was careful to make it slide around living beings instead of it crushing them with it.

Zangetsu fully in control of his master's body turned to the wall and punched it, there was an explosion and a hole the size of a truck bed appeared in the wall. Zangetsu stepped through the hole and turned to face Yukari, who was frozen in place, staring in pure terror at the person before her. The rage Zangetsu felt carried itself through the sprit energy leaking of his body and pressed directly onto the terrified witch.

And then he spoke his voice much sharper and younger sounding then the low baritone Ichigo was used to hearing from the old man.

"**Daughter of Earth, how dare you use that dark power on us, how dare you attempt to separate us. You have tried to make a mockery of what Master and Zanpakuto mean, and you dare come between me and my purpose!" **With every word Zangetsu spoke the spiritual force coming off of him increased. Though Ichigo was not so sure that this was Zangetsu.

"**I will make this perfectly clear Daughter of Earth, Ichigo would rather die than hurt you. He would die in your place if it came to that, but I am not so nice. What I want to protect is much simpler and I swear that by all the stars and stones" **

Yukari jerked at that phrase, visibly disturbed by that oath, though Ichigo could not comprehend why. But then again he could not comprehend why Zangetsu was possessing his body.

"**that if you use that dark power or any other forms of Black magic like it on us agian. I Will Kill You, and I will not hesitate for an instant doing so."**

At that decoration Ichigo finally began to pull his will together and push Zangetsu out of his mind and back into his soul, Zangetsu offered no resistance against him but did get in one parting shot.

"**Remember my words well Daughter of Earth, because if it comes to that either gods or demons nor even the earth itself with protect you from ME!"**

Zangetsu's presents faded back to his soul and Ichigo felt feeling creep back into his body.

Yukari was outright sobbing, curled up in a tight ball with her eyes closed tight.

Every one of her cries was like a knife twisting slowly in his gut, he reached out a hand towards her when Moka stepped between them something close to rage in her eyes.

"Don't you dare Ichigo." She snarled.

"I'm not, I wasn't" he sputtered

"If you hurt her I will never speak to you again."

"But that wasen't I mean I would never."

"Get out of my sight Kurosaki, I do not want to see you right now." She growled out the last few words.

Closing his eyes he flash stepped as far away as he could managed and after that he did so again, and again, and again, and again.

Finally when he could flash no more he simply laid down in a quite forest clearing and shut his eyes.

It took a few moments longer than before but he pushed his way into his inner world, landing on the building with Zangetsu's flag pole.

The old man had his back turned to him, and even though no words were spoken Ichigo knew that he did not want to speak. So Ichigo sat down Indian style and waited, and waited and waited.

Absolute silence blanketed the inner world, not even the strange laughter Ichigo had been hearing broke the stillness. He discovered after about several hours, at least what felt like several hours to him that to some degree he could control time here. The stiller he was the more time could pass in his mind without actually passing in the real world.

As it turned out his internal clock, which acutely looked like a real clock here in his soul (most likely because Ichigo thought is should) kept up with the time outside of his inner world. And because he had been working on it Ichigo got it to the point where every second that passed in the outside world was thirty minutes in here.

The upside to this was the fact that in truth he was giving more time for Zangetsu to talk to him and he was keeping his mind busy and away from the thoughts of Moka's words and Zangetsu's recent actions.

Great now he was thinking of it, and it started to rain, just great. He could still feel the shard pain in his chest that he had felt with Moka had told him to leave, he could still feel his horror at Zangetsu's proclamation. It was all painfully clear here at the very center of his being.

After a subjective eternity Zangetsu broke the silence "**I do not take back what I said, for I meant every word.**"

"I do not ask you to, I merely wish to understand why you did so."

"**I was forcibly separated from you, I was unwillingly pushed back into the darkest corners of your soul by outside forces. I could not fulfill my ****purpose, it, it was a very unpleasant experience. For you it was a panic, for me that moment of separation was nearly mind shattering.**" The Zanpakuto was silent for a few long moments.

It was Ichigo that spoke first "I do not believe that Yukari realized what she was doing."

"**That's the worst part, of course she did not!**" The old man snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"**Once upon a time that magic she used, that Warawara doll she used to perform that act of magic was recognized for what it was. One of the vilest form's of magic that has ever existed, second only to human sacrifice.**"

Ichigo just stared in shock "Why?" he finally asked "Why is it so vile"

"**You felt it yourself, she imposed her will on you, she subjected your free will to her own. And in doing so cut you off from me, for your soul, for even your bond with Rukia.**" The Zanpakuto paused for a moment before continuing.

After a moment of though he spoke again** "Luckily its true power is long gone, soon after its appearance in the world the various deity's of this planet began to place a failsafe against this power. For the various demi-gods, the offspring's of the gods themselves, a power like that one used against them would put the caster in direction contrition with the divine parent of the demi-god it was used against. For the average mortal's they were given the greatest defense of all. There were beings created who could destroy all the planets in our solar system whose soul purpose is to destroy the one who attempt to turn the darkest form of mind magic on the mortals you might know of them as archangels. **

"But what about Kurumu and her power?"

"**Therein lies the rub, her power still leaves the mortal with a choice, and even then there are some things even she is not allowed to do. But as long as mind magic or abilities leave the target with a choice the beings do not interfere otherwise they would be interfering with the uses free will to choose to use the power. **

"I think I kind of understand, but what protection do Shinigami have?

"**When a Shinigami is attacked by such a power their Zanpakuto remains unaffected and is given the power to erase the magic and its source."**

Ichigo shivered "You mean that you could have?"

"**Yes but I held back for your sake."**

They were both quite for a long time before Ichigo spoke again " I need to make this right."

The voice that answered him was Zangetsu's but at the same time it was not, it was younger, sharper a bit higher.

"**No Ichigo you have done nothing wrong, it is I who must make amends." **

Ichigo looked up at Zangetsu to see that dark reiatsu had gathered around him, it spiraled and grew until there was a light shock wave and then the power vanished into the wind.

And in front of him stood a young man. He was as tall as himself, with blue eyes and long ragged black hair that reached to his neck, he was wearing a long fusion of a trench coat and a robe.

"Zangetsu?"

"**No but close, believe you can guess who I am."**

Ichigo thought about it for a moment "Tensa Zangetsu?"

Tensa Zangetsu blinked in surprise **"I said you could guess but I did not think you could ascertain my identity so quickly, my other self had been teaching you well."**

"So a bankai changes a Zanpakuto's appearance?"

"**Obviously"**

"Am I in Bankai?"

"**No, this is the shinigami's version of a failsafe against the darkest magic, the moment its power was used on you I was allowed to appear and protect you from it."**

"So how are you still here? You destroyed the power holding me."

" **I still have a bit of power left from the failsafe and wish to use it to make amends for the pain I have caused you."**

Ichigo frowned a little, the very real pain in his chest coming to the forefront of his mind.

Tensa Zangetsu winched as if he could feel the pain himself. **" Please let me."**

Ichigo nodded and opened his eyes to the real world, and with a leap headed back to Youkai Academy.

What greeted him when he reached Yukari caused his blood to boil. Moka and Yukari were sounded by lizard men even one of them making snapping motions with their jaws or speaking of how tasty they looked.

He reached the area just in time to hear Moka say "I understand Yukari you've always been along haven't you, that's why I want to help you. You see I've always been alone to and that's why I wound abandon you."

He saw tears appear in Yukari's eyes as Moka put herself between her and the monsters.

"Who do you think you are Moka Akashiya!" one the lizard men who's clothes Ichigo recognized as the class rep from earlier spoke. "Your boyfriend is not here to save you now and except for that trash behind you, you are all alone the whole school knows that you sent Kurosaki away."

Moka looked away for a moment a shadow of shame and pain flashing through her eyes, and then he was there.

He simply appeared between Moka and the monsters his hand flashed out palm first connecting with flesh forcing the lead lizard man back. "I do not believe she is alone anymore." He said in an even tone.

The leader stared at him for a moment before a huge smile crossed his face. "Aaa we have been expecting you Kurosaki." fifteen more Lizard men appeared out of the forest joining the five already there. "Our numbers will overcome even you, now we will be the ones known to have taken down the terror lord. Ha ha ha" he began to laugh and his whole group joined in.

When they had finished a smooth voice rolled over the clearing "O my, am I interrupting anything?" All head turned to see Gin emerge from the forest hand in his pockets.

The lead lizard's smile grew wider "Ginei Morioka? Good, good join us and you can avenge you defeat at his hands."

Gin glanced over at Ichigo and company "Tempting but no, I do believe I will be taking Ichigo's side in this struggle." He blurred and appeared next to Ichigo hands still in his pockets and a light grin on his face " I mean if I have to choose between you and the beautiful Moka and the cute Yukari I believe I know whom I am bidding au revoir to."

" Hey don't forget about me? Spoke Kurumu as she swooped in to land beside Ichigo claw's out and ready for battle. She let out a great big smile "Am I late?"

At this point the leader was beginning to sweat, it was one thing fighting Kurosaki alone, but it was quite another to fight Kurosaki, Ginei, and Kurumu at the same time.

Ichigo smiled a little, if felt nice to have friends again, to have ones who could stand at his side without flinching.

He closed his eyes surrendered his control of himself, and the very air changed around him and a stillness fell over the school. **"Ichigo is lucky to have friends such as you" **spoke a strong voice.

Every eye turned to stare at Ichigo Kurosaki and they all watched in shock as black mist began to seep form within his body. It covered him in a shroud of darkness that obscured him from view. It spun several times before fading away and out of it a new figure stepped forth.

Tensa Zangetsu stood before all, mist seeping off his cloths and a black Katana griped in his hand. **"Yukari Sendo!" **

He said turning to face the young witch, the girl took a shuttering breath but stepped out from behind Moka "Yes spirit guardian of the soul slayer?"

Tensa Zangetsu blinked **"Very impressive, you are stronger and smarter than you appear." **

"**First I must say that I do not take back what I said to you."**

The girl nodded shakily but still faced him eye to eye. **"However I apologize for my actions, for you have no idea what you."**

Yukari held up a hand "I looked up the origins of the spell I used, I know what I did and I apologize." She bowed with her face to the ground "I had no idea how dark that magic was and I will never use it again."

Tensa Zangetsu froze face a mask,

"I am so sorry will you please forgive me, I just, I just" she stuttered off "I just wanted a friend, I wanted someone who would not leave me." She started crying again the tears staining the ground.

Tensa Zangetsu seemed to glide over to where the girl was bowing and gently tilted her head up to meet his gaze. This time when he spoke his voice was soft and gentle **"Daughter of Earth if that is what you seek then look no further than Ichigo Kurosaki. If you earn you place as his friend he will never abandon you, if you are in trouble he will stand between you and all of creation if need be. If you were taken to the bowels of hell he would follow, and tear it apart to get you back. If you seek a true friend then you need not search anymore."**

The girl stared at him with a sort of awe in her eyes, **"Even now he wants to protect you just because you are a child. And now with Moka making her feelings clear about you that desire is increased tenfold." **Tensa Zangetsu stood up gently lifting Yukari off the ground and to her feet. **"Now, let me show you just a hint of Ichigo's resolve."**

He turned around towards the group of Lizard men **"Child of the Moon, Daughter of the Empty Night, leave these trash to me." **

Gin and Kurumu both took a long step back, both staring in stunned fixation at the Zanpakuto. Moka managed to ask the question that was burning their minds "Who are you?"

The boy raised his katana towards the lizard men who were just begging to decide it was a good idea to run. **"I am"** an unmistakable note of pride entered his voice **"Tensa Zangetsu the Zanpakuto of Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute Shinigami"** And with that delectation Tensa Zangetsu swung his blade down towards the retreating monsters.

And the ground erupted splitting into a small canyon, trees uprooted themselves, the earth groaned in protest. And each of the Lizard men was sent flying.

Tensa Zangetsu flashed forward his image seeming to appear decide each of the flying monsters at once. Blood erupted from various cuts and gashes along their bodies and a rain of bleeding lizard men smashed into the ground.

The leader landed the hardest, a gentle nudge from Tensa Zangetsu causing him to smash into a rock. His body was on fire with pain so much in fact that he could not even scream. He felt rather than saw a figure standing over him with a dark bloody blade in his hand.

"**I will make myself very clear trash" **Said the figure **"If you ever touch Yukari or anyone Ichigo Kurosaki considers important, I will tear you apart. Have I made my position clear?" **

The leader somehow managed to nod nodded **"Good" **Tensa Zangetsu then smashed his hand with his foot completely shattering the lizard boys hand and introducing a whole new realm of pain to the monster. **"A word of advice monster, never touch another child again."**

He then flashed back to where Ichigo's friends were standing they just stared in awe at the destruction he had wrecked with only a single swing.

Tensa Zangetsu cleared his throat bringing their attention back to him. **"And a word of advice to you Yukari Sendo, face forward, do not let your past rule your future, otherwise the rain will never stop. Learn to trust and you will find true happiness, I will be watching." **He smiled at her, causing the young witch to blush slightly** "Do not disappoint." **And with those words the mist covered the Zanpakuto's body and then vanished leaving a very tired Ichigo Kurosaki.

They just stared at each other for several long moments and Ichigo scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Um I suppose you want an explanation?" There was a general nodding of heads.

But before he could speak Moka approached him "I sorry I yelled at you Ichigo can you forgive me?"

"It no big deal Moka friend fight, it happens." Moka smiled at that and Ichigo felt the pain in his gut ease away.

Yukari walked up to him, her wet eyes seeming to sparkle. She looked at him slightly uncertain "Oni-chan?" she asked her voice quivering.

Warmth spared through his coffee brown eyes and he smiled "Welcome to the family little sis."

Yukari leapt at him hugging him as tight as she could, crying in sheer relief that the day had ended and that she was not longer alone.

After a few minutes as voice spoke "Sorry to interrupt" said Gin "But I am quite curious as to what the hell just happened"

"Seconded" said Kurumu.

"Ok" said Ichigo said still holding Yukari "It all started on a normal day"

When he was finished with his story they were fully filled in on the details of how he got his powers and what he was. He left out as much information about soul society as he could, glossing over the parts of how he got in, the specific powers of the captains and other officers he had fought. Thought he did make sure they had a general understanding of what had happened and how he and his small group of friends and allies had latterly stormed heaven and fought off an entire army of gods to get their friend back.

He also informed them of the Spirit dwelling inside him as his Zanpakuto and how the failsafe against mind magic had allowed him to manifest. When he was finally finished Gin summed it up.

"So you are a half human half interdimensional warrior from another plane of existence that came here due to a father's last minute decision. And on top of that despite that fact that you basically stormed their home base and waltzed through their highest officers and destroyed one of their greatest symbols of power, you are still on good terms with the people you fought?"

Ichigo frowned at that but nodded "Ya that's pretty much it."

Gin nodded "I buy it."

Moka stared at him frowning "You told me you were human."

"I am" he said firmly "I am simply a human who has gained the powers of a shingami ."

Yukari stared up at him a certain wonder in her eyes "I never thought soul reapers actually existed; I thought there were all myth."

"We prefer the term Shinigami, it encompass the whole purpose of what we are, soul reaper just speaks of one aspect."

Yukari nodded, " So your guardian spirit can possess you?"

Ichigo's eyes went unfocused for a moment before he answered "No" he said finally " He did so because the failsafe your spell triggered, that power is gone. And it hopefully will not happen again." They all began to walk back to school each thinking on what they had learned.

Ichigo spoke on the way seemingly as and after thought "Do any of you have problems with humans?"

Moka spoke "No"

Kurumu was next "Not with you at least."

Gin chimed in "Maybe before you beat some sense into me but no, not really."

Yukari just hugged him tighter as he carried her back to the school.

When they made it back classes were over and the day seemed to be ending. But there was still the matter of a large hole in the club room. Because this

was a school for monsters and the teachers were not idiots there were supplies on hand for a bit of school repair.

Ichigo had insisted that he fix it by himself, until Yukari had pointed out that he knew nothing of masonry while she was an expert on the subject. So they

ended up all working together, Gin and Ichigo hauling bricks from storage and laying them, Moka and Kurumu spreading the mortar and Yukari supervising

them issuing a constant stream of orders at them so they got it right.

When they were finished the hole was gone and the brickwork only looked a little off. They stayed for awhile making small talk and laughing at each other funny stories, of their past.

Finally when Yukari had actually fallen asleep in the middle of the story she was telling they decided it would be best to turn in for the night Gin and Ichigo escorted the girls back to their dorms.

After that was finished they began to walk back to their dorms. "You wanted to talk to me earlier Gin?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, there is going to be a full moon in three days. I just, wanted to warn you so you would be ready."

The orange haired teen nodded "Have you been looked for ways to deal with it yourself?"

"Yes but I have come up with nothing, like I told you when that werewolf spirit fuses with us we like it. I think that I am the only one who is trying to find a way to control it, because there is nothing about it in the writings of my people."

Ichigo pursed his lips in thought "I might know some people who can help."

Gin stared at him sudden hope in his eyes. "I not saying they will, but they might if I ask them."

They parted ways at the dorm as Ichigo headed up to his room, after showering and finishing his home work the young demi Shinigami sat down and pushed himself into his inner world determined to get some answers out of Zangetsu.

The moment he entered his inner world however a flash was all that warned him of an attack. He hit the ground rolling to avoid the surprise strike. The moment he had his feet under him he leapt into a flash step that landed him eight yards away from his point of entry. He turned drawing his blade at the same time and barely managed to block another immensely powerful attack.

Zangetsu did not let up his assault, the moment Ichigo had blocked his horizontal sweep he had pulled back and struck again this time was a blinding fast stab.

Ichigo side stepped the thrust and leapt forward with his own thrust. Zangetsu mirrored him by stepping to the side as well. And therein made his mistake, he did not notice until the last second that Ichigo had only used one hand to hold the blade, in the other he held the wrappings around the hilt.

When he had moved the bend of the wrappings had stayed behind him suspended in mid air by the power coursing through it. Ichigo had pushed a trickle of his spirit power into the white bindings at the hilt causing them to lengthen and grow.

After he passed his Zanpakuto he whirled crossing the wrappings in his left hand with the blade in his right. The bands looped around Zangetsu's neck as he pulled them tight. In a normal opponent its tightness would have cut off their breathing. But judging by Zangetsu's appearance, Ichigo could safely conclude that Zanpakuto's did not need to breath.

So he put the end of the wrap against the side of his blade and said "Getsuga tenshou."

That finally got an emotion out of the Zanpakuto whose expression would have matched any other person in that position. It was simply "O Shit."

The blue power coursed along the wrappings but right before it met and exploded Zangetsu arm flashed up it also glowing in the light of getsuga tenshou.

There was an explosion of white and instinct told Ichigo do get his guard up, which he did. And right after he had done so a blue white bar of energy flashed out of the smoke and right at him.

Ichigo had no time to dodge, no time to fire his own blast of power to meet it, but he did not have to. He let the wave of power crash into his sword willing to power to enter. He raised the sword above his head whole body straining to hold the immense power forced into his blade.

With a roar of effort he brought the blade down screaming "Reverse Moon."

The super powered getsuga tenshou seemed to scream a bestial war cry as it tore itself from Ichigo's blade and back towards its source.

Zangetsu barely dodged it and that was only because he knew what was coming.

Silence fell again and Ichigo asked *Huff*"Satisfied?"*Huff*

"**Yes, that combination with my wrappings was quite clever you have impressed me**."

"Thanks, now may I ask a question?"

"**Yes**"

"How do you know so much?"

"**What do you mean?**"

" The titles you called my friends by how did you know them? And for that matter how did you know what Kurumu's power would be like?"

"**How I know is going to be a very sensitive issue for you Ichigo.**"

"How sensitive?"

"**Family Sensitive.**"

Ichigo was quite for a long moment the nodded to himself. "I would rather find out know than later."

"**All right, you know that Zanpakuto are created form the soul of their wielder right?**"

Ichigo nodded

"**However at a certain point in soul societies history a Shinigami stronger than all others rose up, he single handedly ended a war between the four noble house by the simple fact that he was stronger than all of them combined. But to make a long story short even thought the name of his Zanpakuto was lost to history there is one part of it that has remained. A part of his Zanpakuto that has been passed down in that his families line. That part is called the getsu, that small part has been in the name of every child of his house. It had been passed down through the years,**"

Zangetsu paused for a moment seeming to gather his thoughts "**You are a descendent of that man and you received this inheritance from your farther the holder of ****Engetsu(Scathing Moon)."**

"My dad is a shinigami?"

"**Yes**"

Ichigo took several calming breaths, his mind reeling from that one fact. It all made sense now Urahara had mentioned that he had already had Shinigami powers. His father had never once questions his absence while he was reusing Rukia. His father was a Shinigami and he had never told him.

Ichigo took several more calming breaths and reminded himself that he himself had never told anyone about his powers, they always found out for themselves before he said anything, and, and if his father had not told him there was most likely a good reason for it.

So if whenever his farther decided to tell him what was what Ichigo would be ready, but until then he would make no mention of it.

With that decided he refocused his attention on Zangetsu "Ok so how does that let you know things."

"**Because I can look through the genetic memory of all your ancestors, and although you fathers side does not know much, your mother is a completely different story.**"

"My mother?" he asked

" **Yes, in her family's history there are many monster hunters, humans who gave up a normal life to protect everyone else from a threat they treated as nonexistent, sound like any one you know?**"

"Ha Ha very funny"

"**So that is how I know what I know about monsters.**"

Ichigo paused for a moment "Could you look though any memories, even my moth"

"**No**" Said Zangetsu cutting him off "**And even if I could it would not, I am only allowed to find information that pertains to you and the threats you ****might face.**"

"Ok thanks for explaining it."

"**You are welcome."**

Ichigo nodded and said "I need to check on someone."

Turning he vanished into his bond with Rukia, Zangetsu noticed a shadow beside him.

And a small girls voice issued from whiten "You know, some people would find it creepy he is watching her sleep"

"**Yes, some would.**"

"Farther ?"

"**Yes**"

Her voice shook a little bit "I do not have getsu in my name, what if he does not accept me?"

*Sigh* "**He could care less about that little one.**"

The shadow was silent for a long time, and Zangetsu placed his hand on her head waiting for her to speak again.

"I want him to like me so much papa, and I am always so worried that because I am different that he will react badly."

"**He will react in shock that's for sure daughter, but that shock will be more focused on what Me and your Mother have been doing in his soul.**"

That statement cause a giggle to issue from the shadow which sounded much more natural than uncertainly. "Your right, I can't wait to see his face when he realizes that fact."

Farther and daughter stood there staring at the peace filled inner world and waited.

"He is coming back farther, time for me to go." And with that the shadow vanished and Zangetsu watched Ichigo pass through, then out into the world of living and the school of monsters.

"**Ichigo there is something you need to know.**"

"What is it?"

"**Moka is more then she appears to be, that Rosary cross on her neck it's made of silver.**"

"So"

"**The vampire race covers the whole spectrum of classes from E to S, and from E to A silver is a deadly poison.**"

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked

"**Because silver eats vampires youki until there is nothing left. The only reasonable explanation for Moka wearing one is that she produces more youkai that the silver can eat.**"

"So it is similar to Kenpachi's eye patch?"

"**A apt comparison.**"

Ichigo thought about that for a minute then shrugged "I'll ask her about it tomorrow, and if she answers, cool, if not then I will wait."

And with those thoughts safely put to rest Ichigo fell into a dreamless sleep, and as he floated through the darkness the music of a little girls lullaby covered him in a veil of contentment.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys and girls sorry this chapter took so long but you know how college and writers blocks go. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to CetraTezirit for your great advice and encouragement. And I will think about adding more guest Women to the harem, if you have any request post them in the review section. Just know I don't write lemons and I wont write in a character that I don't think I know well enough. Though considering how I have changed up the characters in this story that should not be a problem.

I write this story to have fun, and am glad you all like it even though it sometimes feels like I will never finish the next chapter random things inspire me to continue on until I am finished. Anyway If you see any gaping plot holes or errors please tell me, I want to make this story better.

* * *

With Teachers Like These Who Needs Enemies

* * *

**Moka**

Moka Akashiya walked into the Art room calmly, a quick glance around showed her that Ishigami-Sensei was not in to room at the time. The smile she had put on fell imminently and a serious look appeared on her face, time to start her mission.

I slight buzz at the edge of her perceptions told her that Ichigo was near, and the shadows on one corner of the classroom seemed slightly darker than the others. Moka moved quickly checking closets and cabinets, the several other rooms in the building until she found it, a locked door near the back of the building.

She glanced around nervously but could feel nothing beyond the slight buzz of Ichigo's presents. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. It was white and black with a skull for a handle. What had Yukari called it? A skeleton key, that was it. She placed the key gently in the lock and twisted, the door opened and led down a staircase.

When Moka reached the bottom she came upon a large room filled with eight, crying statues and they looked exactly like the missing girls. She gasped in horror, but steadied herself with a deep breath, it was exactly as they had thought. She turned to leave but found herself not the only one in the room any more.

In front of the stairs leading to safety was Ishigami-Sensei and she had a very scary look on her face. "Hello Moka-Chan, you've been very naughty coming here."

The women who stood at five foot four, she wore a tube top, slim jeans, pumps, a golden necklace and a long trench coat with paint stains on it. And she had a bandana on her head completely covering most of her hair.

"I was planning on adding you to my art collection later, but now that you have seen this. It seems that you will be added ahead of schedule." She reached up and pulled off her bandana and her dark hair twisted and morphed into snakes, nearly one hundred snakes. Her eyes took on a crazed wild eyed stare, as they sped towards Moka.

The pink vampire cringed away closed her eyes on reflex. And the snakes never came close to hitting her, there was a sound of shattering glass and a solid *thump thump* of flesh meeting flesh. She opend her eyes to see both Ichigo and Gin standing in front of her.

In front of them over sixteen snakes lay on the ground each hissing in pain as they slowly slithered back to Ishigami's head.

Mrs Ishigami just stared at them before bearing her fanged teeth and hiss, literally hissed out "What are you doing here?"

Moka's heard skipped a beat as Ichigo's calm voice rolled over the room. "Stopping you obviously."

Gin snickered but said nothing, his eyes holding none of the mirth his laugh suggested he held within him.

Ishigami-Sensei glared at them her mouth widening and the number of snakes increasing. "I have no desire for male art, I will just dispose of you now and make Moka into my eternal art!"

Every single one of the snakes lashed towards them, but the moment they started to move Moka reached down to her wrist and pulled a small nearly invisible hair wrapped around it like a bracelet. The moment it snapped, the plan went into action.

* * *

**Yukari**

When Moka snapped the hair, the magic within it burst out into the world, like a signal flare for those with the right sense. And Yukari Sendo had that right sense, Yukari was currently kneeling down outside the art building within a magic circle she had created with a piece of chalk.

She had been here for nearly twenty minutes, slowly gathering energy from inside her to power the magic she was about to unleash upon the world. In her hands was a doll, it was not the doll of black magic that she had used several days earlier, she had burned that already. It was simply a doll imitation of a medusa that could be bought at any store in the monster world, even the academy gift shop.

Around this dolls snake hair was wrapped many small strands of Yukari's own hair, to symbolize rope. It bound the snakes of the doll in tight knots and twists. The hands and feet of the doll were bound likewise.

When Yukari felt the wave of magic Moka sent out by snapping the charm Yukari had bound to her wrist, she knew it was time. She stood up and moved to break the circle she had made.

Most people, monsters and other wise, thought that magic was somewhat like a machine. Have the right bloodline, say a few magic words, wave you hand around, and blam what you wanted happened. Whatever you wanted to happed with magic all you had to do was find the right words and you were made. No trouble at all. And the people who thought that would be dead wrong.

Magic was a living force, an ever fluent, ever changing force of creation. Emphases on creation, it was the most violent and the most peaceful, the most destructive and the most healing. It was the immovable power of the earth; it was the ever changing wind. The ever fluent water and destructive power of fire, Magic was part of everything and Magic was alive.

Something like that was not to be controlled and shaped by anyone with a few magic words and hand gestures. In fact, at least for the magic of living world there were no true magic words. Now Yukari did not know much about Ichigo's form of magic where it seemed words did have more meaning in his spells. But for the magic of the earth what really shaped it was will, the magic pentagram symbol was a five pointed star held within a circle. It symbolized the elements, fire, earth, water, wind, and spirit as the five points. And the circle represented human will, that contained the power of magic, the symbol itself truly meant balance between the forces of magic and human will.

Theoretically any user of magic could simply will something to happen with magic and it would happen, in theory. In real life however things were never that simple, because the shaping of magic resided in the thoughts of the user that was nearly impossible. A stray thought, a single random emotion out of place and the purpose of your spell became skived, and then it would not work.

So to get around this, the users of magic used props, every person who multiplied raw magic had a prop. For her it was the plastic wand her mother had given her on her third birthday. For her mother it was a her wedding ring , for her farther it was his grandfathers watch. The sole reason for a prop was to eliminate parts of magic you would have had to keep crystal clear in your mind. What it really boiled down to was a witch or wizard's magic worked through as prop the way it was intended because the user believed it would.

Which also gave a magic user one great weakness, without their prop they could not use magic in any form save a death curse, and by death curse she meant a spell that used a person's own life energy to attack something.

Yukari was working on trying to overcome this weakness, but it was a slow process. But to make a long story short magic was complicated.

Now a magic user was not limited to their main prop, for more detailed spells like the one she was about to perform it was better to have a more symbolic link to the target. What she was about to perform was one of the simplest acts of magic available, thaumaturgy. Its basic principle was make something happen on a small scale then give it the energy to happen on a large scale.

Now what truly made this doll a symbolic link to her target was not the fact that it looked like a medusa, that was simply to help her focus. What truly made her spell viable was that she had imbedded the doll with a recent finger nail clipping of her target. Blood would have been better but you took what you could get.

Anyway she smudged the edge to the circle and shuttered as the magic she had built up ripped from her body and towards it target.

* * *

**Ichigo**

Now you are probably wondering how this situation came to be, so some back-story is necessary. It all started the day after Ichigo and his friends had saved Yukari. Ichigo and company had finished, there classes, their feeding's, ect. And were gathered together in the Newspaper club room, listening to Gin give them their latest project.

"You probably have not heard this" Gin was saying "but since the beginning of school eight girls have gone missing."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly, "The Public Safety Commission," Gin said sarcastically "After conducting an investigation had quietly dropped the matter. So I propose that as our next group project we find and stop these disappearances." Ever one of them nodded, "Good, now does anyone have any idea where to start?"

Gin looked kind of sheepish asking that. Ichigo turned to Yukari who upon seeing it nodded slightly and began to speak "First we should talk to the friends of the missing girls, find out where they were, who was seen with them and what they had been doing before they disappeared."

And so they split, Ichigo and Gin head off by themselves, Moka and Kurumu went as a team and they spent the next several hours asking question, listening and learning. After each interview they called Yukari on their cell phones and informed her of what they had learned.

Gin after finishing with his assignment, called around to his list of contacts throughout the school. Ichigo, Moka and Kurumu went back to the club room to help Yukari sort the information. When they got there, they found Yukari hard at work writing with both hands on two separate sheet of paper.

Gin arrived mere moments after they had finished. It was Ichigo who spotted the connections first, "They were all art students in the same class."

He said "It's the only thing that connects them all."

Moka spoke next "I'm in that class too; in fact Ishigami-Sensei wants me to go model for her tomorrow."

Kurumu spoke next the "The friends of the fifth one to go missing said that she was modeling for the art teacher when they last saw her."

Yukari frowned at that "The third and sixth were doing the same thing."

Gin had a serious expression on his face "I have a friend who pays a safety commissioner for information from time to time, and he told me that the word he was getting was to stay away from the art building."

They were all silent, then Ichigo spoke "We don't have any real proof but it fits." He got a pensive look on his face "Yukari?" he said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Could you find a way for me to get into the file room?"

Kurumu frowned "The one in the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission?" Ichigo nodded.

The young witch frowned "I could get you a key, but I couldn't get you in, and if they catch you." She trailed off.

"Gin?" Ichigo asked. "Yes" "Could you find out if the room is guarded?" The werewolf nodded and walked out of the room,

Kurumu asked "What do you hope to find?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "Know thy Enemy." He said, Yukari went off into the corner with some wax and a piece of fake skull, drew a circle around herself and began to chant. When Gin got back he informed them that only the entrance to the public safety was guarded, the file room was not he gave him directions to it as well as the general layout of the building. And to top it all off, the higher ups were in a meeting with the student council.

Yukari finished and walked back over to them in her hand was a key with a skull on the end of it. "This is a skeleton key," she said without preamble "It is a onetime use item that will open any mundane lock it is used one."

"That's perfect, thanks little sis." A smile graced the lips of the young witch, and she handed the key to him. As Ichigo turned to leave Gin got the rest of them together saying something about finding blueprints.

Ichigo walked to the entrance of the of the public safety building, and found two bored looking guards standing watch. He waited until the door was opened up by some peon exiting. He flashed in past the two guards and straight into the building. Even as he appeared back into view he was moving, he turned down a hallway and stepped into the men's room mere moments before someone rounded the corner.

A quick glance showed him an opportunity, there was someone else in here, and they were making use of the urinal. Ichigo never being one to pass up an opportunity walked up behind the guy and chopped his neck, the monster went out like a light. Ichigo dragged him into the stalls, where he liberated him of his jacket and hat, and walked out calm as you please. He passed several others on his way to the file room and they did not give him so much as a passing glance He reached the file room and stuck in Yukari's skeleton key and it worked like a charm, no pun intended.

He stepped in found the cabinet labeled I and opened it, he searched it for a few moments found the file he was looking for tucked it under his shirt and walked out after closing the file cabinet. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking he opened a nearby window and flashed out. After ditching the uniform he head back to the club, upon his arrival he found the rest of the club hard at work, staring and making notes about a set of blue prints.

"Ichigo" Moka squealed when he returned she pulled him into a hug "Your all right."

The teen scratched the back of his neck a light blush appearing on his face. Kurumu pulled Moka off with a huff, and proceeded to crush his face between her breasts. Ichigo managed to pull himself away, but only with a hint of reluctance. "_Damnit I'm becoming a pervert_" he thought

"**Or it is just her aura leaking out. And you like her, so go easy on yourself**." Said Zangetsu, Ichigo nodded in acceptance "**And besides I don't remember you complaining when you saw Rukia in the shower**." Ichigo started coughing and sputtering out incomprehensible words.

This caused everyone in the room to look at him and his beet red face. "Ichigo, were you thinking naughty thoughts?" asked the succubus a wide predatory grin on her face.

His face went even redder before he managed to sputter out, "The file *cough, cough* the file." Kurumu decided to stop teasing and the rest took turned back to their various tasks. They let Yukari read the file due to fact that she was the fastest reader of them all. So when they heard a small gasp, they knew she had found something.

The gathered around and patiently waited for her to speak, "All right" she said "According to this, Ishigami-Sensei is a monster known as a Medusa, a Greek monster with the ability to turn anything that the snakes in her hair bite." Every person in the room felt a shiver go down there spine, "now that by itself would mean nothing, but look at the picture I found in this file."

Yukari held up a small photograph of Ishigami carrying a statue down a hall. "Now she is the art teacher so this would normally mean nothing, but look at this." Yukari held up a second photo and it was of the third girl to be kidnapped, and the statue looked exactly like her. "Form this facts I conjure that she is the one behind the abductions." G

in had a frown on his face "We need to catch her in the act, otherwise it will just be out words against a teachers."

Ichigo nodded "But how will we do that?"

Moka cleared her throat, "I could do it."

"What?" they all said in unison.

"I'm supposed to model for her tomorrow, what to say that I forget it was tomorrow and went over today?"

Ichigo was the one who spoke first "No absolutely not."

"But Ichigo" she said

" I will not let you put yourself in danger like that Moka, the answer is no."

Moka's face was completely calm "I think that is my decision Ichigo, if we don't do something other girls will be kidnapped."

Ichigo had a pained look in his eyes "But…"

The vampire interrupted him "And we have no other way, I'm the only one who could reasonably be there. And" she said with a smile "I trust you not to let anything bad happen to me."

The teen clenched and unclenched his fist saying nothing, so Moka turned and asked Yukari " Could you come up with a plan, Yukari-chan?" The witch did not look very happy either, looking over to Ichigo seemingly to ask for approvable. Ichigo not looking at anyone nodded silently.

And so with the others help Yukari put to gather a plan, Moka would go in with Ichigo and Gin shadowing her, she would search the art building with the help of the blueprints Gin had acquired and when she had found the evidence she would leave and go get the chairman. But just in case things went to hell Yukari would have a binding spell on standby, as well as Ichigo and Gin.

* * *

**Yukari**

So that was the story of how it came to this, Yukari panted as the aftereffects of channeling so much magic coursed over her body, but in her mind was a dull sense of pride, Ishigami-Sensei had no idea what was coming to her.

* * *

**Gin**

Gin faced the crazy snake lady, the wild grin on his face hiding the fact that he was in a seriously uncomfortably spot right now. Every instinct in his body was telling him to move, to reposition, to avoid. Anything but stand still and be attacked, but he had to follow the plan. If Yukari's spell failed it would be up to him and Ichigo to protect Moka.

"_And what exactly do we owe her_" a wild voice asked within his mind. It was not malicious or dark, the voice was simply wild, that was the only way to describe it.

"_They are part of our pack_" he thought back "_We owe them our protection_" The voice paused "_I have not hear you use that word since SHE left_"

Gin ignored that statement. The voice changed slightly, a hurt tone appearing in it "_why do you do that, why do you ignore me, we are one in the same, two half's of one whole_."

"_If that whole has to rape and terrorize women to be happy, I will gladly life as half of myself_."

He turned his attention away from the voice and back to the battle, the snakes had nearly reached them. They were almost within biting range when there was a shift of energy around the teacher. Gin felt the wild magic of the earth wrap and twist around the snake lady twisting her hair into knots, wrapping around her limbs like rope.

The teacher eyes widened and she screamed in rage yokai energy stating to build within her. "Now" he heard Ichigo say, and Gin leapt forward. One thing he had always prided himself on was his speed, however when he had fought Ichigo whatever ability he had used had upped his speed far past Gin's ability to even react.

So even thought he had no intention of facing the Shinigami again he had quietly started his training regime which he had dropped several years back. His speed and skill had been increasing ever since, or rather returning to their previous state of power. Which was still a ways off, and it did not help that he was refusing help from his werewolf soul. But long story short he reached the frozen, struggling teacher first.

He slammed his kneecap into her chest, and faster than sight dropped, spinning his leg into a sweep kick that toppled the already wobbling teacher. As she fell Ichigo arrived and slammed his foot on the back of her head driving it several inches into the concrete. The teacher went limp and the snakes stopped hissing, and something very strange happened.

The moment snake lady lost conscious the statues started to crack, bits of stone fell away reveling pale smooth flesh. He watched in a stunned sort of way until Ichigo smacked him upside the head "Get out of here Gin!"

Dawning realization hit the werewolf and the wild voice spoke again "_No, Stay, Mate, Stay, Mate, Stay, Mate._" He head suddenly pounded in agony as his suppressed instincts rose again. Gin bared his fangs in effort, trying to desperately put down the emotions rising. Trying and failing, they just felt to right, like he was whole again.

With the last of his will he said "Bind me Ichigo, quickly."

* * *

**Yukari**

Yukari stumbled down the last of the straits slowly regaining her energy, what she saw changed her life.

The first thing was that the art teacher was one the ground, or rather her head was through the ground. Second her snakes were tied in knots and the magic around her arms and legs were strong and working. Third the eight statues were cracking, reviling the forms of the girls trapped within. "_So the defeat of a medusa results in the shattering of her powers, interesting._" And fourth the event that changed her life, was the actions of Ichigo and Gin, "Bind me Ichigo, quickly" he said.

He voice filled with one have pain, the other lust and excitement, Yukari opened her mouth to say she could not, but realized that they were not talking to her. Ichigo-nee san nodded and took a stance his palm out and he began to speak "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel."

And power, absolute power pulsed out of him, it was not the magic of the earth, it was the magic inside him.

In that moment Yukari caught a glimpse of the depths of Ichigo's power, and suddenly she made a decision, she had to know, she had to burn it indelibly on her memory just what the being in front of her was, so even as he gathered energy for his spell Yukari opened her sight.

The sight sometimes also referred to as "third eye", allows a wizard or witch to gaze upon the world and see its supernatural side, allowing the perception of things hidden to the normal eye. What has been seen through the use of the Sight will remain a lasting memory forever, and will neither fade nor be forgotten. Because of this Yukari had been cautioned against using this power at all as it could drive her insane. Hell the only reason she knew of it was because her mother had let it slip and knowing her daughter ability to find things out had explained it to her along with the warring.

Yukari made sure Ichigo was the only thing she could see as the true form of everything was reviled. There he stood clocked in a huge aura the spread from him ten feet in every direction its blue energy burned its way towards the heavens. And Ichigo well he was a shining beacon, the light emitted from him burned away all her fears and burdens, it was pure and almost holy it carried with it a desire, no almost a need to protect, to cherish, to save and heal life itself. But that was not all, he was wearing black robes they were stained with his own blood and had enormous tears on the back and at the waist. But all they did was make him appear more regal and knightly. One his back was a blade that looked like a large butcher knife is blade was black and white with hilt wrapped in bandages it too glowed with a blue fiery light that equaled Ichigo's own. At his waist was a small blade about one and a half feet long, Yukari could not get a good look at it because even under her sight a wintry mist clung to it obscuring it form a good view. It radiated a soft blue glow and snow fell from its sheath. And his face was the most impressive thing of all, his eyes were glowing blue, filled with and equal mix of compassion and anger, of sadness and joy, of pain and darkness that nearly made her weep, of happiness and mirth that made her want to laugh.

She wanted to stare forever at this, but she had opened her sight to see the true form of Ichigo's magic. The energy that gathered from within him was different from her own power, it was magic to be sure but now under her sight she could see the power of his very soul with it. That factor gave that magic a power and beauty beyond anything she had heard of.

With a supreme act of will she closed her sight in order to see the end of the spell she did not even notice the tears of joy and pain that ran down her own face. "With light, divide this into six!" Ichigo shouted "Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō" (_Six Rods Prison of Light_;) A flat beam of light shot out of his outstretched hands and slammed into Gin's midsection five others appearing around him. Binding him in place even more effectively than her own twenty minute ritual.

She sagged to her knees almost the same time Gin did, the vision of Ichigo still so fresh and vivid in her mind, as it always would be. That combined with her exultation at discovering a new world of magic, and her bone deep weariness at her own extreme usage letting her sink into the world of her dreams.

* * *

**Kurumu**

It was a mess afterward the headmaster, the public safety commission, the other teachers, Kurumu's head was spinning just thinking about it, Moka was doing no better, her own terror and adrenalin fading and with it her ability to communicate normally, she was just too tired.

Thank the night Ichigo was there, he was a pillar of strength and will. He talked to the headmaster explaining the whole situation, thought Kurumu did note that he twisted a few of the events so that it looked like he was completely responsible for the whole thing.

With any other person Kurumu would have thought that he or she was trying to take the credit. But with Ichigo it was more than likely he was setting himself up as the fall guy just in case everything went to hell.

Somehow he got the situation under control, released Gin when he was ready and they carried and or dragged the rest of them back to the club room where Gin opened a closet and pulled out several cots and placed Moka and Yukari on them.

She herself just sat down in a chair staring off into space, or at least that was she would have told anyone who asked her. Really she was admiring the view of Ichigo butt, hey she is a succubus, give her a break.

Finally when she had her fill, she turned her head to the table and noticed to her surprise a letter addressed to her by full name. She picked it up and opened it pulling out a large note, On its front it said "Make sure you are the only one who open's this Kurumu." She frowned and opened it, and at the first feeling a wave of nausea pass over her.

There were several pictures in there, the first was of her in the shower, the second of her walking to her bed nude, and third was of her full front as she pulled the curtains closed. Her body started to tremble in sickening twitches, and under the last picture it said" _If you don't want these pictures circulated meet me at the land mark tree in the main school yard –signed you true destined one_"

"Kurumu are you all right?" she looked up quickly Ichigo was staring at her his expression concerned and way to piercing. She forced a fake smile on to her face "I'm fine Ichigo, I just forget I had to something I needed to do today. See you later."

She left the room in a hurry, not able to keep her face composed any longer her heart beat irregularly as she found herself drawn to the landmark tree. When she reached it she found no one there, however there was note that said "Come this way my Hime" it had and arrow on it pointing deeper into the woods.

Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to leave, to turn around as walk away, but she couldn't if those pictures spread then her, she would rather die than lose the friends she held dear. So she moved forwarded small tears leaking out of her eyes. She was not stupid, she had a pretty good idea what was going to happen but she couldn't walk away and lose everything.

When she reached a clearing she found herself facing two people. One was a small sweaty kid with a white tee shirt and jeans. The other was a big hulking figure with a mane of hair that reached his waist. His face had a scared, ugly look to it and the way he was looking at her make her want to puke.

"You see" said the sweaty kid " I told you she would come."

The hulking figure nodded "Duh, ya" he said, his voice surprisingly childish.

The small kid glared at the figure "No one told you to speak"

"Oh sorry"

He stared at Kurumu with a wicked lust in his eyes "I'm so glad you came Kurumu-chan you have no idea how happy this makes me."

The nausea threatened to overcome her will, "Who are you?" she chocked out.

A flash of rage passed over the kids eyes "I'm hurt Kurumu, you don't remember me? Even after you let me take such a good picture of you."

The succumbs frowned "No I don't"

The kid started breathing harder "I am _Nagare_Kano , senior of this school and your future mate, and this is Bulk my accomplice."

"I'm Bulk" the said the hulking man

"Yes Bulk that's what I just told her."

"Sorry"

Nagare pushed his glasses back up his nose "Anyway now that you here I have a proposition for you. Become mine and I will not circulate these photos."

"Become yours?" she asked voice now clearly cracking, tears spilling over.

"Yes mine, all you have to do is become mine and you will never see these pictures again."

"But I don't love you, I don't even know you."

Nagare gritted his teeth in rage "Will you become mine or not?"

Kurumu cried even harder at some point sinking to her knee, those photo's would end her chances of being the person she wanted to be. No longer did she want to through herself around at everyone, she only want one person now, and maybe she would to that for him. But no one else, he mother once said that her kind don't just live to love, they lived for love.

And she knew beyond a shadow of a drought that if she agreed to this she would die both mentally and physically. And even if there was the slightest chance he would understand that the photos were not the real her. She would chance it, no matter what happed even if her heart was shattered. "No" she said quietly

"What was that I could not here you?"

"I said no" she spoke more loudly this time.

Nagare lost it "BULK!" he screamed

"Yes?" "Bring her to me and make sure her clothes are not in the way when you do."

The figure turned and stomped over to her reaching his hand to grasp her arm. Kurumu was frozen, there was no way she could fight two seniors at once, she wanted to run but her leg had fallen asleep, her heartbeat lurched even more wildly. The things hand had almost reached her when and unexpected burst of pure rage forced her into action. Faster that she believed she could possible go he swiped her hand up claws springing forth. They laid open a gash across the things massive chest.

Bulk froze and Kurumu watched in horror as the gash healed itself within moments. "O dear you have made him mad Kurumu–chan, I hope there will be enough left for me when he gets through with you." Nagare shrugged "at least I get some good pictures out of this."

Bulk picked up Kurumu by her neck and began to squeeze, she struggled slashing open his arm in several places but to no avail. The lights in her eyes began to dim, and for a moment as all began to fade she wished that she could see Ichigo just one more time.

As vision faded she heard a sound, not so much a scream but a roar, there was a thunderous smash, and suddenly she could breathe again. Power followed over her, a dark and malicious power, a hungry and wild energy the likes of which she had never felt before.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of Ichigo, his aura was bright red and for a moment she though his irises was yellow. But that faded in an instant the red aura became blue.

Her heart for the first time since those horrid pictures appeared began to beat steady; she shivered as his strong arms held her tight. And when he spoke it was a sound filled with such rage and anger that that her breath nearly left her all together. And it was all aimed at Nagare and Bulk,

"I will not let you hurt her."

Nagare's rage went even higher " I told you to come alone Kurumu, now you will pay the price."

He reached into his pack and tossed a photo at Ichigo's feet "Here look at this Kruosaki and tell me if she is really worth protecting.

This one was a picture of her before she met Ichigo, it had her with only her bra and skirt on, flirting with boys as she flaunted herself at them without a care in the wrold. "That was it" she thought "he's going to"

She heard a crunching sound and glanced down as Ichigo smashed the picture under his heel. And his aura increased, Nagare suddenly realized why the freshmen class called this man the Terror Lord. His very presents could inspire the feeling without him acutely saying anything.

Ichigo turned away and flashed to a large tree branch overlooking the clearing where Nagara was, he laid her down gently and whispered "It doesn't matter who you were, all that is important is who you are now."

He flashed back to the clearing leavening her to watch the scene unfold, Nagara exploded with rage and madness, shaking off the affects of Ichigo's power "You, you're the one she wants, I'll kill you."

He paused and the rage died as Ichigo's aura over powered even that. "Or rather Bulk will kill you, I'll just watch."

The hulking figure moved towards Ichigo, seemingly unaffected by the power around him. Kurumu realized that he was most likely do stupid to notice. The creature let out a cry of challenge and the bones in his arms shifted and morphed until her grasped them tearing them out of his skin and reveling two bone katana. The man let out a bellow of challenge and attacked swinging the blades like they were baseball bats. Kurumu watched as Ichigo was Ichigo avoided every single one of them ducking and sidestepping even flipping over the blades. He ducked a slash that would have taken his head off and avoided a follow up stab by the barest of margins. But he had planned for that she realized as he grasped the out stretched arm with one hand, put his other arm under it and snapped up. His enhanced strength allowing him to completely break the arm in two.

Kurumu had to hold her ears as the monster let out a howl of agony and the bone katana dropped to the ground. Ichigo picked it up and pointed it at the raging monster, who was foaming at the mouth rage and pain. "That is not how you use a sword." He said calmly.

Bulk's arm snapped back into place as he grabbed the katana with both hands and charged Ichigo. "This is how you use a blade."

As the over head chop fell Ichigo spun around, stepping forward as he did so the chop missed and in midswing blade met flesh Ichigo never stopped moving as he finished his spin and took two steps forward. The whole attack was over in less than a second, Bulk simply fell over face first.

Nagare was smiling as Ichigo met his eyes "Very impressive, Kruosaki but pointless, Bulk is already getting up." And Kurumu saw that indeed he was, "And I am not helpless either ," Nagare seemed to melt into a pile of goo and reform into a creature that could only generously be called a slug. He opened his mouth and expelled a green gas into the air "How are you going to fight In poison Ichigo, and even if you hit me how are you going to hurt my body goo. O and by the way bulk is immune to my poison."

The hulking child man stood up as Ichigo vanished from Kurumu's sight obscured by the gas. But not for long, an explosion of aura and the cloud was pushed away the gas dispersing into the air. "Humpth not bad but there is more where that came from Kurosaki, I wonder how long you can keep up that fun little aura of yours.

Kurumu watched helplessly as Ichigo engaged the two monsters at once, his blade doing nothing to Nagare's current form and Bulk's dangerous strikes was inching ever closer to him. And just what she hell was she doing? Kurumu stood up, "It not who I was, its who I am now." And she was Kurumu Kurono, heir to the succubus clan, friend, newspaper club member, and most importantly of all she was herself. And she would not walk behind not anymore, she would walk beside him and follow him along the path he chose, in the world he lived in.

She clenched her fist and let out a cry, purple youki passed out of her in greater strength that ever before. "_More, More, MORE!" _She thought "_More power!"_purple youki gave way to white. Her skin became luminescent white, her hair gained an unearthly glow and seemed to move with a wind that was not there. Her wings and tail seemed to grow with the same white youki as well. Kurumu stared at herself "I've never felt such power" a smirk made its way across her face "I like it."

* * *

**Ichigo**

Ichigo rolled out of the way breathing hard, he could not keep his spirit energy output at such a level for long. He tried to think of a way to end this combat when a living goddess stepped onto the field….

Um Kurumu, he meant Kurumu step onto the field. She was breathtaking, her whole body sheathed and glowing white energy it gave her body a hauntingly breathtaking beauty that seem so pure and so lovely that it burned his eyes, it would have scared him except for the fact that it was her eyes he saw, not the pale hungry eyes of the monster within.

Both of the monsters on front of him also turned to look, as they did she moved and she was fast, faster than Ichigo had believed she could move. Her youki was also nearly twice as strong as when he had fought her. She attacked Bulk first charging him and nearly bisecting on two sides with the claws. Ichigo noted that she had preformed the exact same move he had earlier against that monster. And apparently being twice bisected was the limit of his regeneration. Because Bulk fell over once again, this time for good.

Nagare's face lit up "Oh my goddess, have you come to join me at last?" Kurumu's youki flared even higher and she raised her hand, tree roots shoot out from the ground piercing and wrapping around the slug monster from behind him a tree rose up form the ground with a face that inspired raw terror in the monster.

Its limbs started stabbing the monster mercilessly, eliciting cries of pain and agony form him. Ichigo was not sure how but he knew, knew beyond a shadow of a drought that this was an illusion. Whatever told him that was completely sure, and Ichigo noted it had not come from Zangetsu or anyone else like that. It had come from himself, but whatever, this bastard had nearly killed Kurumu and Ichigo was going to make him pay.

He stood up gathering all the reiatsu he could find for his strongest kido. He took in everything, the rage and fear that he had almost lost a precious person, the anger and self loathing that he had allowed it to happen, and hatred at what this piece of shit had done to Kurumu and poured it into one final attack. He cupped his hands behind him, (similar to the kamehameha style from DBZ) and began to chant "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui" (_Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_).

A ball of blue fire gathered between his cupped hands about the size of a basketball, and as he finished the spell he unleashed it at the straggling slug monster who seemed to be overcoming the illusion. But the fire coming at him was certainly not an illusion. The slug monster barely got a change to scream as blue fire engulfed him.

The entire academy witnessed explosion of blue flame and smoke that could be seen for miles. And once again the power of Ichigo Kurosaki was noted, with fear and some margin of respect. Ichigo sagged to the ground, a glance over showed him that not even ashes remained of Nagare Kono. His breath came in wheezing gasps as he slowly began to regain his breath.

That was into the goddess…he meant Kurumu started to walk toward him pure raw unbridled sensuality in her walk. Ichigo was not sure he could resist her in his current sate, compliably drained as he was. But as it turned out he did not half to, Kurumu was within one foot of him when the white youki disappeared and she collapsed her head landing on his lap, right on the, um bulls eye.

His cry of pain was heard all over Youkai academy.

Ichigo stumbled back into the club room carrying the sleeping Kurumu in his arms, Gin took one look and pulled out another cot.

When he had placed her down, Gin took a better look at him turned walked to a picture of a bottle of sake, moved it aside and pulled out an actual bottle of sake. Poring it into two shot glasses he offered one to Ichigo. The teen started at the glass in his shrugged and downed it in one gulp, and it burned his throat on the way down. (P.S I have never had sake before so if someone could tell me what it really feels like going down I will change this so it is accurate.)

Gin offered him another but Ichigo shook his head, the werewolf nodded, downed his own and put the sake away. He returned to his chair and sat down, and let silence fall for nearly five minutes before speaking

"I have a question Ichigo." The teen shrugged and nodded his head. Gin paused before speaking "Do you have an inner beast?"

That got Ichigo's attention "What makes you say that?" he asked causally or at least he tried to.

"During our fight when I had you pinned to the railing, your eyes turned yellow and before I knew it my arm was out of socket. At first I thought it was you true monster form coming out but then you were back to normal. And now you tell me that you are human, or at least hybrid human I started to wonder."

Ichigo stared at the ground before saying "I'm starting to wonder myself to." He looked up at Gin "Remember when I told you that I knew people that could help, well I was also going to ask them about me to."

Gin nodded at that wondering what monster could possible lurk within a being such as a death god, no." he corrected himself "Shinigami, he said to call him Shinigami." He took a deep breath and decided then and there that is was time to speak, "Ichigo, I have a request for you as the leader to the newspaper club."

The orange Shinigami tiled his head "I ask, no beg you to help make us stronger." The werewolf said.

"What?" Ichigo asked

"There is a reason the newspaper club does not usually have any members, several years ago this club ran a piece aimed at exposing the corruption of the public safety commission."

He took a deep breath "In retaliation they were wiped out, each member was killed or forced to leave. And every year after that they always find some excuse to wipe this club out, as a reminder.

However when I joined our leader Sun Otonashi proved to be too strong for them to wipe us out." Gin did not notice a small smile appear on his face when he said her name, though Ichigo sure did. "

However she was a senior and graduated, when she did we were wiped out again, I was the only survivor and that was only due to the full moon that appeared just in the nick of time." A feral look crossed his face "I killed them all, every single person that attacked us that day."

His fist clenched "And after that they left me alone, after all I was only one person and not worth the lives required to bring me down." Gin calmed himself with a visible effort "But now that this club had more members, and the fact that some of them are quite powerful, I fear that they will try to wipe us out. I have seen you strength first hand, and so I ask, will you make us strong?"

Ichigo glanced over the sleeping forms of his comrades, his friends, his family and spoke quietly "You know the answer to that so why ask it?"

Gin smiled "Because it had to be that way." Ichigo stood up "when they wake up ask Kurumu to lead all of you to the clearing with the new crater, she'll know what that means." Ichigo turned and left the room needing to sort his mind out a little, and there a large bit of planning he needed to do before he could even begin to teach.

As he turned a corner he collided with someone, Ichigo's reflexes kicked in and he caught the person before they hit the ground. It was a girl, of course she had light purple hair and blue-purple eyes there was a lollipop in her mouth, and she wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. On her long pale and lovely legs "Dammit Ichigo Kurumu is rubbing off on you, now is not the time to be thinking about legs no matter how pretty and firm, Dammit " Anyway around her legs were dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg, very far up her left leg.

Before he exploded form embarrassment he sat her down and said "I am so sorry, I was not looking where I was going."

The girl just stared at him her face holding the faintest blush before disappearing into a vast emotionless stare. "Its all right" she said her voice quite and soft " I was not looking either" she turned her head away from him.

And Ichigo coughed uncomfortably "Well, um see you later."

He passed by her and felt her stare on the back of his head, as he walked on until her reached the clearing of his latest battle. He sat down and begin to think of how best to comply with Gins request. He quarried Zangetsu for his thoughts, "**You will not be able to train them all at once, that is clear.**" Ichigo furrowed his eyes " So what if I have them train with me once a week, just a one on one session?"

"**That sounds like an excellent idea Ichigo, and you should make it clear that during the time they are not with you, you expect them to be training on their own. If I'm not mistaken Gin and Yukari have their own training regimens all ready. You will most likely have to show Moka and Kurumu some form of martial arts for them to work at**." The teen frowned "Moka won't like that." " **Then teach her tai-chi, it is usually not connected with battle but all those forms and motions involved are bone breaking locks or fast pressure point strikes**." "Good idea Zangetsu, and I think that Karate will be suitable for Kurumu."

He felt his Zanpakuto's approval and noted that the club members had arrived and were waiting for him. He explained to them his plans and got nods form all of them when he had finished, "So we will start from youngest to oldest are there any questions?" There were none "Then we start tomorrow. "

A week and a half passed without incident things seemed almost peaceful, the training was going well, all of them advancing at a rate that astounded Ichigo. Also the tale of Nagare's sudden case of spontaneous combustion apparently made any Monster in the school suddenly not want to be anywhere near the Terror Lord or his harem.

In fact to Ichigo's immense discomfort tales of his sudden sexual prowess were flashing all over the school as fast as the story of Nagare's destruction. He was however glad for the peace it brought the newspaper club, no other single monster in the school was willing to fight him. Or at least none of the weaker monsters, the stronger ones were ignoring him and his friends, which was just fine with him.

Lately his inner fights with Zangetsu was becoming more intense, and his kido was still a work in progress, thought now that he was forced to teach Yukari the basics of it he found himself also learning. He guessed its true what that said, you never stopped learning even if you were teaching it.

He also found himself running into the purple hair more often, not literally of coarse but he began to notice her watching him. Sometimes following him at a distance, never saying anything, just watching. Ichigo found it easy to track her energy, just look for the massive cold spot in this otherwise blazing energy atmosphere of this school.

The one important thing he did accomplish was finding out what Moka's rosary was for. They had been in the middle of tai-chi practice when Zangetsu reminded him to ask. "Moka?" he said

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Why do you wear that rosary around your neck?"

She furrowed her eyes a little "O that, it's a seal."

"For what?" asked the young Shinigami.

Moka gave him a serious look, "My other half, my scary Vampire side, when I was young I would always get into fights and others would hate and fear me so most of my powers were sealed off."

That gave Ichigo a pause, and then he asked "What would happen if it was removed?"

"Then my scary other side would come out but don't worry about that, only special people can remove it."

Ichigo decided not to ask what kind of special she met, already what she had told him was food for thought. Speaking of Food, "Ichigo, I'm hungry"

"Fine" he said and she bit into him with wild abandon.

And so he found himself on the roof of Youkai Academy just lying on the roof and enjoying the view of the full moon. Gin was twenty feet away his eyes half lidded in sleep as the bindings Ichigo put on him head tight.

His mind was blank as he starred towards the heavens, a buzz at his perceptions warned him of the presence of the purple girl. He rolled his head back and found her sitting on the railing, he intent dark eyes staring into him. "Yes?" he asked

"I can't figure you out." She said in a monotone "With your power you should act completely different than the way you do now."

Ichigo rolled over on his stomach to stare at the girl "How so?"

"You are kind, you hold back you strength, not out of arrogance but because you do not want to hurt." Her stare became even more intense "You don't make sense and it interests me."

Ichigo pondered how best to respond " I'm different I guess, I was raised to think of power as a tool that would protect not a shortcut to getting what I want."

"And what do you want?" she asked.

Ichigo rolled back over to stare at the moon, "Now that is the million dollar question, isn't it."

Ichigo had no idea why he was going to say this to a complete stranger but his gut said that she was trustworthy and her question had evoked a desire for him to answer.

"When I came here all I wanted was to leave, to go back to my life at home and to see someone very special to me once again." Ichigo felt her gaze intensify even more as evidenced by the fact that the air around him was cooling fast. Not that it bothered him, ever since his reiatsu had changed cold held no power over his body anymore. "But now I have the same feelings for that I associated with her for two more." He closed his eyes "I truly don't know what that makes me, what kind of person am I? what is it I want?"

A stillness passed between them and was finally broken by her soft monotone "And you are honest, I don't think many people truly know what they want. For example I thought I was in love with someone else and now I can't get you out of my head."

Ichigo's eyes shot open "What wha" when he glanced back she was gone the ice on the rail the only sign that she had been there. However the cool breeze she had left did not fade, filling the night with a soothing comfort.

Inside Ichigo inner world a child spoke to her farther, " I think I like that one dad, she's almost like mother." Zangetsu starred at the calm sky thinking to himself "**There is no way he would fall in love with yet another girl would he**?"

Another two days passed in relative peace, though Ichigo was noting the increased presents of the purple haired girl around him. He did not find this creepy for some reason and he did not really mind.

It was the end of the day, training was over, and students were turning in, and Ichigo Kurosaki was just about to follow suit. But that strange sickening feeling began to creep up on him again, he discarded thought of sleep and began to move around Youkai Academy checking each one of his friends, making sure of their safety.

Each one was fine, but the feeling still remained and Ichigo was not going to ignore it. The last time he had done so his mother had died. He might have missed it if it was not for the sudden cold that washed over him as he passed the area close to the gym fields.

A quick flash step and he landed near the side of the football slash gym field, the blue haired girl was there, and the gym teacher was also there. He reached hearing range in time to hear. "How can you do this to me Mizore, I thought you loved me?"

The purple haired girl flinched back "I'm sorry, but that is how I feel."

The gym teacher began to shake "You can't do this to me, no one leaves me, I LEAVE THEM!"

Mizore's face changed considerably, emotion vanishing from her face, "Is that what you thought of me?" she said

The white haired Gym teacher barred his teeth "No one will embarrass me like this, you will be my toy UNTIL I DECIDE OTHERWISE!" His had flashed out in a slapping motion, and Ichigo was preparing his flash step, when he discovered that he did not need to.

The teacher's entire arm froze before he made it half way as a sheathing mist covered the purple haired girl for a split second. Mizore stared at him her eyes chips of ice, she said nothing as she turned and began to walk away. The Gym teacher let out a scream of rage and the ice around his arm shattered as a long octopus like tentacle replaced it. Launching at breakneck speeds towards the ice girl.

Ichigo had no time to prepare a flash step as the tentacle transfixed the girls Chest. Time slowed, the dam that held back Ichigo's rage burst, he charged forward eyes yellow with hate as a scream began to form on his lips.

And then the strangest thing happened the color faded from Mizore, reveling a figure made of ice. Ice with her exact proportions but still ice, a person exploded form a patch of mist so thin that Ichigo would have thought it impossible to hide anyone in there. But apparently it was not impossible, Mizore's flying leap landed her behind the teacher and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Her youki flared cold and hard, the taste of pain, rage and betrayal somehow conveyed through it, there was a white flash, a sound akin to a thunder crack splitting the air. And the Gym teacher was frozen in a miniature iceberg his face held in a fixed state of shock.

Mizore stared at her handy work for a moment before turning and fleeing the scene, her face pale and, and Ichigo could a sworn he saw and expression of fear there to.

He moved to follow her, leaving the teacher in his frozen predicament, he followed at a distance every instinct in him screaming to try and comfort her. But he knew that if he tried right now her might end up an iceberg as well. She might see him as another male, wanting to toy with her, and as much as he wanted to do something to help her, he could do nothing.

But he did know someone who could. He followed the ice girl until she tired of running and simply fell onto the grass her face shifting from a detached frown to a tear filled face that refused to let the tears fall.

Two student passed in front of him, they were both male and neither noticed him. "Dude" one said "Look a girl." The other one said "Wow, she looks heart broken" The first one then said "Well my fine friend let us comfort her in her time of need, we might even score." The second one said "Dude that is an excellent idea."

Ichigo brought their conversation to an abrupt halt, placed one hand on each of their shoulders and said in a low voice "Leave now."

He had no idea what expression his face held but apparently it was pretty terrifying because he found himself holding two empty school jackets, the sides had been ripped to shreds as the two students had torn their way through it in their haste to get away.

With that taken care of his twisted his hands into triangle and began to chant. Something else he had learned from Rukia's memories was how the Shinigami created hell butterfly's, that answer was simple. They used kido, a kido so simple and easy that even he was able to learn within a few days. He chant finished and he spoke out the number and name of the spell.

From the triangle in his hands a dark blob floated free it morphed and shifted until a small black butterfly appeared. Ichigo encoded the message and set it off towards the girls dorms.

It only took a few minutes thought to Ichigo it felt longer, watching someone in pain is never easy. A shadow passed above him and a glace showed him Kurumu floating down, she yawned and shook her mussed hair, which managed to look sexy somehow.

She was wearing yellow pajamas thankfully full body pajamas, thought the top looked a little tight. "What up Ichigo?" She asked stiffening another yawn. Ichigo gave her the short version, the sleepiness vanished from her eyes and understanding filled them.

"You did the right thing to call me Ichigo, I'll talk to please make sure we are undisturbed." Ichigo nodded and turned eyes scanning to area looking for any threat, any subject to vent his own pent up anger on.

He felt Zangetsu's concern and realized that perhaps that was not the best mindset for him to have. Ichigo took a deep breath and pushed the anger aside for now, he would have use of it in training later. He glanced over at the girls, it had only been ten or so minutes but Kurumu was already holding the girl's face against her chest, as Mizore's body shook uncontrollably.

Ichigo did not try and listen to what Kurumu was saying, but he felt a fierce surge of pride at what was in front of him. He had made a difference, his actions had helped to mold someone into a better person the feeling was like few things he had ever felt. As the girls got up to leave Ichigo noted that a great deal of small round balls where lying in the area Mizore had been crying in, on impulse he picked them all up, there were cold as ice to touch but much harder. Ichigo made a note to give these back to her, perhaps she dropped them.

He shadowed the girls all the way back to their dorm and when they vanished inside its doors he turned and headed toward his own. The moment he was lying in his bed he focused on Rukia and let his mind pull itself toward her.

He found himself standing behind her as she sat with a group of women around a rather large table. Rukia was looking well for the most part, thought Ichigo noted the bags under her eyes and the slight thinness of her frame that almost looked unhealthy, almost. "_Her training_."

He thought she must not be taking many breaks that could be very bad for most people. And thought her retisu was strong and form what he could tell growing stronger, it must have been taking a toll on her body. And he for one did not like seeing that.

But anyway while he thought of how to deal with that, he listened in on what they were saying. He noted with relief that the strange girl who seemed to almost see him last time was faced away from him.

The small pink haired child, er…. Child like woman, Ichigo gave up and decided to call her a child, if only to keep himself sane. Anyway she was saying " And our pool project did not go as we planned, Byakuya discovered it and Senbonzakuraed it to death, let us have a moment of silence for our deceased friend Mr pool"

All the woment bowed their heads for a moment of silence. And Ichigo swore he heard singing in the back ground as they did so. "Now that's over" the pink girl said " Now that concludes the businesses portion of our meeting now we will have our contest. Who even can tell the most shocking secret of a Shinigami males sex life will win a trip to the beach on earth."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open and his face went red, his mind could not congeal enough thought required to send him back to his own body. So for the next hour he learned many things that he did not want to know. Finally Yoruichi, Matsumoto and Rukia where the only once left.

The brown skinned beauty stood up and said a very simple line "Byakuya is submissive in bed."

Ichigo collapsed right there, his head smacking against the wooden floor his mind completely frozen in shock. Rukia did not look any better her face was beet red and mouth looked like it had come unhinged.

The entire Shinigami Women's Association was silent before the entire room when into hysterical laughter even Rukia and Ichigo joined in.

When that was over Matsumoto stood up and said "I was going to say Renji likes to be tied up but yours blows mine out of the water Yoruichi."

She sat down. The pink hired child (Dammit Women) turned to Rukia and said your turn. Rukia answered "I don't know any of those things."

"Then tell us something about Ichigo" Matsumoto said, the rest of the Women agreed to that statement.

Sprit Ichigo watched Rukia think about it a little afraid of what she would say, though he was not quite sure what he could have done. "When I first met him I thought he had a sister complex"

Ichigo made a choking sound as he did the strange women from before turned seeming to hear him. Her eyes locked on him and she started to stand. "I later discovered that it was simply his protective instinct, that was in a sort of overdrive."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, and watched as the women began to get up and say there goodbyes, he took one more look at Rukia's thin frame and decided to try something, he walked over the medical capital kneeled down and grasped her sword, it felt like grabbing onto an electric ell. But Ichigo held "Please I beg you" he asked the blade "Have her notice Rukia, she does not look well."

The medical Captain tilted her head as if listening to something and her eyes narrowed . "Rukia-chan" She said with a smile on her face that booked no disagreement "Come with me, you look like you could use a check up."

Rukia frowned and started to speak but one look into the Women Captain's eyes was enough for her disagreements to dissolve and she nodded followed the Medical Captain to her barracks.

Ichigo nodded and forced himself back into his own body, not noticing that he disappeared right before the strange women swept her hand at his incorporeal body.

Ichigo landed in his safe bed, he pulled the covers over his face, curled up in a ball, and tried to forget everything he had heard at the Shinigami Women's Association meeting, vowing to never go there again.

He was not sure but he thought he could hear the Universe laughing evilly at him as if to say, o you'll be back.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating recently it's not that I have not been writing its just that I have been trying to pore too much into one chapter. I realized this at about 15000 words when I checked the my document. So I have decided to shorten the chapters somewhat with the goal of no shorter then four thousand and no longer than five thousand. I might exceed the maximum but I will never go under the minimum.

In other news I have decided to move this stories rating to M, this is due to the fact that while I will never write lemons I might skirt a too close to it for T.

The reviews have been great and they are what helps me sit my lazy ass down and write this story. Please keep it up and make sure to tell my of my faults that is the only way I can get better.

And one more thing, I discovered two amazing stories that you might like to read one is called Protectors Pride by NeoRyu777 and the other is called The First Guardian by Flameal Ashcrow. They are both very cool reads.

Any way thank you and enjoy, there will most likely be another chapter up in the next few days.

* * *

Shadows March, The Flame Stirs

Ichigo twisted his blade to catch Zangetsu's strike, even as the blades pulled away from each other they both were executing there next move. Zangetsu flashed behind him using the momentum of his spin to create a new attack. Ichigo however was ready, he dropped his body tell it was almost to the ground, and then with spin of his own, he struck out not at where Zangetsu was, but where he would be. His foot caught Zangetsu's ankle the force of it sweeping the Zanpakuto off his feet.

However Zangetsu reacted with inhuman grace, pressing his foot against the hardened air his power had created while he was falling. He kicked off it flipped and brought his own blade to the guard position in time to deflect Ichigo next strike. Sparks flew as steel chimed on steel, both fighters entreating a whirlwind of strikes and counters.

To the small child hiding in the shadows it looked like there were twenty men fighting. It was truly a sight to behold. They seemed to be of the same mind, both leaping back and firing their Getsuga Tensho's at the same time. Blue red power met pale blue power, as the sky darkened under the intensity of there of the blast. Neither one letting up as they struggled against one another, at moments it seemed either one could win the force of the moon fang being pushed back and forth between the two warriors.

The wind was enough to pin her to the side of the building, the storm of power in front of her growing to immense proportions. The heat of the contrasting energy increased until even she was begging to sweat.

Finally, with nether side letting up the volatile energy exploded, the building under them vanishing into millions of sprit partials before slowly beginning to reform into their original shape. Both warriors fell back to the ground, landing on their backs, their bodies havening.

She heard her weirder say "That was intense Zangetsu is there any reason for it?"

Her father said back "**A great trial is coming for you Ichigo, I am not allowed to say what it is but you will need all the power and skill you can get**."

She watched as Ichigo visibly bit his tongue and simply nod, a true sign that he was learning to control himself.

He suddenly tuned towards her direction, there was no way he could see her through the shadows, but he obviously sensed something . Which should have been impossible but he was doing it, she held still lowering her presence in his mind as far as she could. Now was not the time, she had not finished forming, she crossed her fingers and held still.

Finally after a subjective eternity he shrugged and nodding to Zangetsu and with an effort of will he vanished from his inner world. Her farther turned to her with a smile on his face, a rare occurrence.

"**The next time he visits you will be ready, daughter you will be ready to take your place at his side.**"

She smiled back at her farther and just nodded, staring up at the sky, and ice started to form around her creping over the building she was standing on. Yes she was almost ready, and then the fun would began, and things would get interesting

**Ichigo**

Ichigo stared into the distance his eyes distance, the room around him buzzed with activity, Kurumu was trying to decide what uniform they should wear for their first big distribution of their newspaper. Ichigo had already stopped her form using a maid outfit and a bikini outfit, though he was pretty sure that Kurumu was only doing it to show him what she looked like in them. Ever since the events of last week she had become more conservative around people, less sensual movement, slightly longer skirts and looser shirts. But when he was around she reverted right back to her old self to Ichigo's deep embarrassment, and slight, very very slight pleasure.

Did he mention it was very slight?

Yukari was sitting at the table poring over a piece of paper, a glance showed Ichigo that she had completely broken down the two kido spells he had taught her and using a very complex series of equations and algorithms and seemed to be trying to improve them. At least that's what he thought, it made his head hurt to look at the paper too long.

Gin was reviewing there newspaper one last time, no drought still wrestling with the fact that a full account of their actions two weeks ago, they left a few parts out, but for the most part it show cased the incompetence of the public safety commotion and how the newspaper club saved the students. There was no direct mention of them but it was pretty clear that they had messed up. Ichigo knew that Gin was worried about the possible backlash, for that matter Ichigo was to. But you had to make a stand somewhere and it might as well be when the teachers and students still had their actions fresh in there minds.

A glance at Moka showed Ichigo that she was folding a piece of paper into a the shape of a duck, her face lit up with childish glee as she finished and placed it in a bowl of water to watch it float around. The young Shinigami smiled Moka looked up at him and smiled back a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes.

He turned his attention to the newest member of their club, he stared very pointedly at the air vent, he kept staring until the thing unscrewed itself and a purple haired Mizore head popped out of it and stared right back at him. The other members of the group took no notice, having grown mostly used to it since she had joined.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I am watching" she said simply

Ichigo tilted his head inviting her to continue but she did not, he mentally shrugged, thought she was acting normal she still was not over the incident with her teacher. Kurumu had pulled some strings and Mizore now roomed with her which in Ichigo's option was a good thing. She still showed up whenever he got away from it all by spending time on top of the roof. Though she was keeping a greater distance from him, he accepted that and tried his hardest to maintain a small distance from her whenever they were alone as not to make her uncomfortable. Thought he was noticing that she has ever so slowly inching her way back to trusting him again. Well not trusting him persay, trusting a man again was more like it.

The gym teacher had tried to approach her again but Ichigo intercepted him and the resulting beat down had left him in the infirmary where he still was to as of right now. None of the teachers had questioned why or who but Ichigo was pretty sure they had know what had happened.

He turned his attention back to the pin in his hand, it was covered in frost and a hint of ice at the tip. The surprising thing about it was he had willed this to happen. Three days ago the cold in his reiatsu had stabilized, his own power output as a result had stabilized as well the atmosphere being less affected by his power, the air no longer plummeting to below freezing whenever he summoned a great amount of it. Well for the most part.

He had begun to notice that the school weather report was always five degrees off when it gave its forecast. When it said it was going to be seventy five, the real temp turned out to be seventy.

This would not have mattered much except that they could apparently control the weather here so that meant, that until three days ago they were always right. He decided not to mention this to anyone, hell he wasn't even sure it was him.

But he could turn this humid spring day into a winter gale if he willed it, not that he did so, screwing with the elements was not his forte. But it was very interesting to know, he really hoped that Zangetsu would find out more information about the changes to him, besides "It was because of your bond." There had to be more to it that that.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Moka as he suddenly found her face two inches from his. Heat found its way into his cheeks, "Can I suck your blood Ichigo?"

"O" he said "O um sure that's fine."

"Thank you" she squealed before chomping down on his neck. Kurumu watched them with a disapproving frown on her face.

"I'm hungry to Ichigo." She said in a voice vaguely reminiscent of a five year old.

This time his cheek really did turn red, "Um, Um, I guess you can eat to Kurumu ."

She sensually made her way over to him before planting her lips on his, the combination of Moka's blood sucking and Kumuru's energy eating was almost tiring, when about a minute had passed he stopped both of them. Them pulled away reluctantly, and went back to what they were doing, Ichigo found Mizore starting at him again. Ichigo feeling light headed absently asked "Are you hungry to?"

She looked at him for a long moment before saying "Not unless you can make ice."

"Na I can't do….. wait a second" Ichigo cupped his hand in a ball and focused he power into his hands, after a moment he opened them and a baseball sized ball of ice was in them. He looked at, shrugged and tossed to Mizore.

She flipped out of the air vent, caught the ice ball in mid air and landed with graceful perfection, she stared at the small glowing ball of ice in her hand for a moment before taking a large bite of it, nearly eating the whole thing.

She went ramrod straight her breath began coming in short rapid gasps her face turning crimson.

Ichigo moved toward her the question "What's wrong?" on his lips when things took a turn for the worst.

Mozire had closed her eyes when she had stiffened and suddenly they flew open and she let out a short gasp. Her breath rasped in and out several times rapidly several times before her eyes rolled back into her head. She stood there frozen and rigid for a pair of quivering seconds, and then her breath escaped in a low, rough cry and her knees buckled. She did not fall to the floor so much as melt down onto it. Then she lay there, breathing hard and letting out a continuous stream of guttural whimpers. Her breathing continued, fast and hard, her eyes unfocused. Her body rippled with several slow undulating motions that drew the eye to her hips and breasts. Then she slowly went lip, her panting gradually easing, though little unmistakably pleased sounds slithered from her lips on every exhalation.

Ichigo just stared at the girl on the floor, completely at a loss for words and actions, around him every single club member had stopped and were just staring in a stupefied silence. Even Zangetsu had no advice for him, so he did the first thought that entered his head, he walked to the window and tried to commit suicide by jumping out of it.

That failed because they were at ground level, and so fifteen blank minutes passed until rational thought returned, Ichigo noted that he had not gone very far, the window he had jumped out of being fifty feet away.

He bowed he had and remained silent, trying desperately to understand what had happened, and why?

The drop in temperature warned him of Mizore's approach he waited until the air stabilized before he looked up. Her face was pink with embarrassment and she only met his eyes for a moment before turning away. Clearly she had no idea what she was going to say so Ichigo deiced to get his part over with .

He said looking away from her " I am so sorry Mizore , I don't know what happened and have every right in the world to be furious with me, but truly I am sorry."

He waited for something, to hit him, or her to yell her outrage to the heaves in his ear, what he did not expect was a light cold hand touching his forehead. It trembled very slightly, but it tilted his head up so he could look at her face.

"It's all right Ichigo, no one is at fault here." She took a deep breath and sat down next to him. Ichigo noted that her body involuntary shuttered at the fear of being close to him. Ichigo flinched at the memory of her almost rape. The fact that she was this close to him a man must have been a struggle for her and it spoke volumes of the trust she was placing in him. Ichigo right there made a promise to be worthy of that trust and hopefully help her fully trust again.

" For us Yuki-ona ice is our food, our drink, our everything. We can eat other things, but ice always holds the most nourishment."

Ichigo tilted his head a little "So how does that relate to what happened?"

"Your power is what happened, it infused everything about you whether you realize it or not, it infuses your blood the food which Moka will can't imagine doing without. Its rawest form with Kurumu feast upon when you let her. And finally the ice you created for me."

Her eyes went slightly glassy "You have no idea how much power you put into that ice, how amazing it felt to have you inside me."

Ichigo frowned his face turning red "Um, please use a different terminology."

"O sorry, to have your life essence inside me"

He nearly choked "That's worse"

"to have your power inside me?"

"Ok that better" he breathed

"I wasn't prepared for it or I would have never taken such a large bite, and well I had never dreamed I would find such tasty and fulfilling food."

She was silent for a few moments longer "Well do you think any less of me for what you saw."

The teen Shinigami met her eyes "Never Mizore, never, I thought you would hate me for what happened."

The Ice girl frowned "I don't want to hate you Ichigo, I don't want to believe that you would do something like that on purpose."

"I would not" he said firmly.

"Ok then, I believe you, but you still owe me for what happened."

"What? But you said"

She stared at him until he was silent then nodded pulling her knees to her chin and hugging them tightly and then said very quietly "I want you to hold me, hold me like I'm the most important person in the world"

His eyes softened and Ichigo nodded saying nothing, reaching over he picked her up lightly and pulled her close to his chest, she was shivering violently at first and it only strengthened as he pulled her against his chest.

He wanted nothing more than to make her feel better, to let her know that he would protect her. Within him his desires called forth his power, his will incarnate. It shrouded them somehow convening the message he wanted the girl in his arms to know. She was safe, and she would be protected, on his very life she and all others would be protected.

The shivering stopped the tension left her body and her breathing stabilized and slowly several tears fell from her eyes, turning into silver balls of, of diamond or crystal or whatever substance they were as they hit the ground.

The silence around them was comforting and he let her empty her pent up emotions as he held her in his arms, nearly twenty minutes had passed before Mizore let him know to let her up. He stood up with her little diamond tear drops falling of him like snow, she looked a little embarrassed at the fact and swiftly began to pick them up putting them into her mouth and from the crunching sounds Ichigo assumed she was eating them. Which reminded him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of them.

"Last week you left these lying around, I've been meaning to give them back to you but it kept slipping my mind."

Mizore nodded in silent thanks as she took them from him, she seemed to hesitate for a moment then moving suddenly she kissed him on the cheek.

Ichigo felt his cheeks flush as the girl hastily retreated from him, heading back to their club room. He followed, after all they still had to finish their first issue.

The paper was a surprise hit, thought Ichigo was sure it was more of a desire on the boys part to be near his girls….."Damitt! Stop being a stupid perverted hormone charged brat Ichigo!" he felt his face heat at his possessive thoughts.

With a shake of his head he glanced over the scene in front of him, trying to hold in his emotions and feelings. And apparently it was not enough, Kurumu turned her head to him from where she was standing. Ichigo felt that it was not a stretch to assume that she, while not being able to read his thoughts directly could make a very good guess as to what they were. It most likely had something to do with who she was and the abilities that came with it.

As If in answer to his question she winked at him and bent over towards the table in front of her, to the boys in front she was picking up a newspaper. To Ichigo she was giving him a show of her skirt riding up her legs, reveling a hint of white that. Ichigo forced himself to look away from her posterior, and took refuge from his teenage hormones in the emotion of annoyance.

He mentally shoved that emotion at Kurumu hopeing she would stop, the girl instead gave him a pout and said " If you want me to stop, make me punish me for being bad" the succubus gave her …hips a little enticing shake. The poor Shinigami had to cover his eyes and nose, the images caused by those words nearly making him lose his self control.

However Kurumu forget that she was with two others who would take her up, though not in the way she desired.

Ichigo heard two loud *Slap*Slap* sounds and opened his eyes so see Kurumu hopping up and down saying "Ow, ow, ow" beside her was Moka and Mizore, Moka's hand was bright red, while Mizore's was a mass of cracked ice.

Kurumu stopped hopping and gave the girls a half hearted glare, though there was a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes that Ichigo had no desire to find out what it meant. He knew because he told himself very sternly.

He sensed the trouble long before it came into view, he had been watching or rather sensing for a the people that had Gin on edge, the people who had killed the previous newspaper club, the public safety commission. There was a gathering storm of hot Youki approaching, he decided that it was a safe bet that their antagonists were arriving. Casually he walked to the front of the table and leaned against it, quieting his emotions and schooling his expression to neutrality.

Before long the students in front of them parted like a sea before a rather large boat, A glance showed him that he had been right a group of ten or so people stood there, each wearing the precise same uniform each cuff and number in the precise same spot it was rather impressive,

"Which was the point" he thought to himself.

At their head was a tall thin blond haired student, despite his less than impressive figure the amount and power of Youki oozing from his actually raised the heat in the area around them by several degrees. The Blond surveyed them was a annoyed expression, which disappeared when he spoke, "Salutations I am Kuyou manager of the public safety commission, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

He reached out and snatched a newspaper form a student glancing over it, "Your work is quite good, but" his eyes hardened with anger " Who gave you permission to hand out these news papers ? I do not remember inspecting them."

Ichigo decided to make his move "I do not recall reading a rule that said you had the right to inspect newspapers."

A hush fell over the crowd, Kuyou looked at him as if seeing him for the first time "We are allowed to inspect and dispose of any material or person that threatens the peace of this school, I suggest you remember that boy."

Ichigo's face never changed from a serine expression of emptiness , " It also states that unless the material or person is blatantly disregarding the rules and safety of this school you must run any action by the chairman. And since I had our newspapers inspected by our sempi Shizuka Nekonome, which by the way covers the inspection part if that even applied to this situation, I suggest you run along to the chairman and ask nicely. If he says for us to stop we will, if not than tough luck, pretty boy."

The silence was absolute, in his mind Ichigo heard Zangetsu say "**Damn Ichigo, you acutely thought ahead this time.**"

An eye tick appeared on Ichigo's face "_Normally I do not have time to plan anything, that does not meant I don't know how, and besides this hasn't accomplished anything , the only thing I have done is make sure we are in the right."_

Kuyou's aura exploded, flames reaching towards Ichigo, hungry for the kill. On reflex the cold reiatsu within him flared out to meet it, they clashed and snuffed each other out in an instant. The members of the safety commission just stared in shock, even Kuyou seemed surprised.

"You must be the Terror Lord everyone is talking about." He said a normal voice as if his attempt at murder was simply good fun.

"Why does everyone call me that!" the teen yelled "Am I really that scary?"

The entire student body answered with a resounding "Yes"

He shook his at them "O you can all go straight to he"

"Ahem" Gin said from somewhere behind him.

He returned his attention back to Kuyou "Leave you can accomplish nothing here today"

The leader of the commission trembled with rage, but in a moment that disappeared "This is not over boy." He snarled before turning around and storming off the others in his group followed with him and the students around them started to breathe again.

"That was amazing Ichigo," squealed Kurumu

"So cool" Yukari said in agreement

"Smooth as ice" Mizore put in

Moka just stared at him blushing and said nothing.

Gin however had a serious expression on his face, "You do realized you just declared war right?"

Ichigo nodded "Better to declare it ourselves than let them choose the time and place."

He glanced at the girls "No one goes anywhere along, you must travel together, we don't want to give them and easy target"

"Yukari" he snapped

"Yes"

Ichigo began heading them back to their club room "Have you finished the wards you told me about?"

" Ready whenever you are ready to activate them Ichigo."

"Good, Gin?"

"I already spread the word, if any of the main agents of the safety commission move I will know about it soon enough. Though if they move fast enough we won't hear about It my contacts might not get it in time"

"Noted" Ichigo said "Now we just have to wait and hope they decide that this is more trouble that it is worth." Even as he said this he could not help the sarcasm in his voice.

The school day was over and the newspaper club met to make sure each other was all right. Ichigo was watched as they trooped in, Yukari good, Gin good, Mizore, good but where were Moka and Kurumu, they waited for several minutes before a by silent consensuses they went looking for them, Ichigo felt a slight edge of panic set into his gut.

He let out his sprit sense into the world to try and find them, but in the ocean of power that was this school there was nothing, he slapped himself for forgetting and instead reached out and grasped their sprit threads. Leading his friends in a dead run they followed the thread, and when they rounded a corner, his heart almost stopped.

There was blood, a lot of blood, several vending machines was toppled and the glass windows were shattered, Kurumu was sitting against the wall breathing hard, her hands were covered in blood, around her were five members of the Safety commission, each with horrible wounds and gaping slashes across their body. Thankfully it was not lethal, at least not yet due to the fact that they were not human, Ichigo ignored them.

"Kurumu?" he shouted

She looked up tears in her eyes "They got her Ichigo, they got her, I tried but there were so many." What was left of her composer broke and she started sobbing, she kept saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Hey, Kurumu," He said firmly "You have to pull yourself together, tell us what happened"

The blue haired girl shuttered and choked up a little before answering "We were stopping to get a drink form the vending machine and, and" She nearly broke down again "They jumped use, there were eight of them I think. Three of them grabbed Moka and ran the others went for me."

"They got her, I'm so sorry, they got her"

* * *

HA HA My first cliffhanger I wonder how Ichigo and Co will react to this (If you say kick ass and take names you might be right)

Merry Christmass!


	7. Chapter 7

All right, hears chapter seven, don't worry too much about cliffhangers in the future, I'll try not to make a habit of it.

The only thing left to say is Enjoy and also see if you can figure out how I powered up the characters in this chapter.

* * *

The storm rises, What is your pride ?

"They got her Ichigo, they got her, I tried but there were so many." What was left of her composer broke and she started sobbing, she kept saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Hey, Kurumu," He said firmly "You have to pull yourself together, tell us what happened"

The blue haired girl shuttered and choked up a little before answering "We were stopping to get a drink form the vending machine and, and" She nearly broke down again "They jumped use, there were eight of them I think. Three of them grabbed Moka and ran the others went for me."

Those looking at Ichigo would have not seen his eyes, his head was bent at the right angle for the shadow of his hair to cover his eyes. His strangely calm voice spoke out, "Gin" he said quietly "Get the girls back to safety, I'm going to get Moka back."

Before the werewolf could answer Mizore spoke out "Fuck that"

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked

"Moka is not just your friend Ichigo and we are far from helpless."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "Then why have I had to save you all?"

The Yuki ona moved and put her face right in front of him inches away " You cannot shoulder this alone Ichigo, and as I recall Kurumu is the one who saved you recently, and I saved myself thank you very much." Mizore glanced away "Well I saved my body, you helped save my mind, but that is not the point. We are coming with you."

Yukari nodded "We are in this together Ichigo"

Kurumu had pulled herself to her feet her face now set in anger, a light glow covered her body and the small cuts became scars "I let them take her," she whispered "Now I will help get her back."

Gin said nothing but he did nod with what they were saying.

Ichigo felt like tearing his hair "No you've got it wrong I can and should shoulder this burden alone, that is was a protector does, he takes it so other don't have to. Only I should sacrifice, no one else, there is no need. I will protect everyone."

Mizore slapped him across the face, the sound resounding in the quite halls " Don't say that."

Ichigo held his hand to his cheek in stunned surprise not saying anything out of pure shock.

A blue ball fell from the girls eye "Is that how you think of yourself? As a shield, a wall a defender? Nothing more? You cannot do that, no one gave you the right to sacrifice your life, your happiness to simply be a shield for everyone."

The teen grit his teeth in anger old emotions rising up to the surface "Right" he whispered "This is not a right, it's a duty, a mission. And if you must know" His voice rose the very walls around him starting to shake "It was God who gave me that duty, that right as you call it."

"God?" the Yuki ona asked.

"Yes God, when I got my Mother Killed!"

There was silence "It was my fault she died, If I had been stronger, wiser she would still be alive, my dad would have the love of his life, and my sisters their mother."

His voice had fallen to a bare whisper " It was my fault she died, I stole her from them, it is my duty to spend the rest of my life atoning for that."

Each of the people around him had tears in their eyes , Ichigo felt emotionally spent for the first time in forever.

Mizore spoke up again "You have it wrong Ichigo, we live in a world of danger, a world of monsters, a world of darkness, there is no way in heaven or hell you could protect everyone from everything. It is wrong to try, because if you follow that path you will not be a protector, you will be the one bringing pain to those around you. Think just for a moment on how your family fell's every day when they see you put up you act, when they see you drive yourself to death and beyond to simply make there lives a little easier. You are causing them pain, pain worse than what you try and protect them from."

Ichigo just stared saying nothing, there was nothing he could say.

"A protectors job is not only to protect but also to nurture, to grown. You make it so the person does not need protection, that is what you really want right. You have to make it so the ones you love can deal with what comes there way, to stand on there own two feet. And when a threat they cannot handle appears that is when you step in, that is what a true protector does, and you know I am right."

No one spoke for a long moment "So let us help you Ichigo," she reached out her hand "Let us stand with you, share you burden so that it does not overwhelm you, please."

Ichigo reached up a trembling hand and grasped her out stretched one, Kurumu, Yukari, Gin they all joined. He felt his resolve steeling, his power settling and rising, She was right he knew, he had always known but had never wanted to admit it. The scars from his mother's death still burned as fresh as the day they were laid on his mind. But Mizore was right, if he wanted to be what he was called to be he had to move on, he could not allow himself to stagnate and one day find that he failed before he had even began. He had some things to settle with his family, and some apologies to make, and perhaps some personal demons to put down but that could wait. Because right not he needed, no they needed to save their friend. And he did not really have to change his attitude, his resolve. He could no more do that then change Zangetsu's release phrase "Protect All Creation Zangetsu" that was the symbol of who he was, what he would be. But perhaps to protect all creation, one had to teach it to defend itself, and besides no matter what they said if it came down to it and it was their life or his, he would not hesitate for and instant, no one second but Mizore was right, he was not alone, and he no they had a friend to save and come hell or high water they would do it.

"All right" he said, his own voice horse with emotion "Let's do it, and I am sorry"

Each voice answered in unison "Forgiven" as one person they turned, Ichigo reaching out and grasping Moka's soul thread and together, not alone they advanced towards the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission.

They moved fast and hard, a few random members of the Commission tried to stop them but it was more like pushing rather annoying children aside than acutely fighting them, they had reached the path that led to the rather large building, that was the Commissions headquarters, strangely there were no flunkeys here, and it shortly became clear why. From behind one of the rather large trees in this dead forest a girl about the size of Yukari step out.

She had a large cute smile on her face her arms above her head hanging around a sword sheath that she was holding across her shoulders, she had long jet black hair held in a large ponytail behind her along with two long strips that hung down the side of her face just in front of her ears.

"Hello" she said in a cute kid voice "You're the guy who stood up to Kuyou, he was so pissed." The Girl started giggling "I haven't seen him so angry since that siren girl handed his ass to him two years ago."

The girl suddenly blurred forward in a burst of speed, her blade being withdrawn and flashing in the sunlight as she struck. Ichigo had been ready, even as she moved he drew from the sheath on his back the Bone katana, the monster called Bulk had left behind. He brought it down in an over head swing and the blades of bone and steel clashed. She was fast but in terms of strength she was nothing to write home about. The force of his attack forced her into a backwards flip to negate the force of the blow she had received.

"That was soo cool Oni-chan" she squealed "You hardly meet anyone here skillful enough to use a blade. I am going to enjoy this, my name is Irene Natsumi fourth sword of the Public Safety Commission, pleased to meet you."

Ichigo frowned as he readied his stance, drawing his blade to a horizontal guard position, but quite abruptly Yukari stepped in front of him, "I got this one Ichigo please move on."

"No Yukari, over protective I may by but you are not ready to fight a blade expert yet."

"She is not using a blade," The witch said simply "Or at least not one with an edge"

Ichigo looked over and noticed that Yukari was right, Irene's blade had not edge at all, in fact it was slightly rounded and the tip was extremely blunted. "But still" he said before the Witch cut him off.

"Trust me Ichigo, I can do this, I can win."

Ichigo's mind was at war with itself, what to do, what to do, Mizore's words were still fresh in his mind, and he had been training her. Finally he made his choice "All right Yukari I trust you." He and the others began moving away.

The girl moved towards their to block their path, then Yukari said a mumbled word and made a snatching gesture with her wand and Irene flew back smashing into a tree. Ichigo left a parting shot as he ran "If she dies, ill hunt you down and rip your heart out."

His mind shaking with uncertainly he and the others moved on leaving the two small girls to fight.

* * *

Yukari

* * *

I felt the tension in my gut increase as Ichigo and my friends moved out of sight, for all the confidence I put into my voice, there was a very real fear that tugged at my gut. After all in terms of monsters I was extremely squishy, where as more opponent seemed rather hard skined as she was easily dusting her self off even through she had been slammed into a tree with roughly the force of a large adult man in a flying tackle.

She stretched out before drawing her dulled blade "I was hoping to fight with Orange he seemed to have some skill with a blade," she sighed "Its been forever since I had a good fight, but a good brawl with a witch might be just what it need to get over it."

Yukari used to time this Irene girl was giving her to pull energy from area around them, and since the barrier that walled off this land off in its very own pocket dimension was built on the convergence of several massive ley lines (The ley Lines are natural streams of magic running all over the world, often connecting places with outstanding magic and supernatural energies") How eles would they be able to create there own section of reality. But to make a long story very short, there was lots of magic in the air, what most people did not realize about Witches and Wizards was that most often there spells and attacks to not come from there own body, not many had the energy to summon a storm of fire on nothing by there bodies natural reserves. However by drawing in enegry from the world itself and only using the bodies energy to help shape it, that was a lot easier, still taxing but less so than using your own. The downside of it was that unless you were experienced enough to use it on a whim, it took a bit of time. Luckly for her, Irene was giveing her all the time she needed.

"I guess I should start then," Irene said cheerily, in a blur of motion she closed the distance towards the witch in the space of a breath, blade flashing off the evening sun the light fragmenting all directions.

On Yukari's left hand was a charm bracelet, it was covered in hearts and flowers, the threads were bight pink, and lovely. What one did not notice until closer inspections was that there were several bands of silver with tiny runes carved on them threaded through out the bracelet. The witch channeled some of her pent up energy into it there was a slight shimmering of light around her hand, with speed that Ichigo had drilled into her she moved her and up and blocked the incoming blow. Blue sparks flew as it clashed against the invisible energy disk that Yukari had created.

She raised her wand, letting the remaining energy she had gathered in "Raiden" she said, and a thunderbolt of power flashed out from the tip of her wand smashing the demon swordswomen in the center mass.

Irene was flung backwards nearly fifteen feet, a large black mark of seared flesh across her chest. But Yukari watched to her shock as she started laughing "I forget, ha ha ha, never give a magic user time to prepare. If my sword didn't have the ability to eat Youkai, that would have finished me."

Yukari noted she was right, her blade sparked and sizzled with electric power, Irene smiled "The reason my blade has no edge is because that was given up for its ability. Its name is Shika no Tusna and it was made me by my farther.

Once again Yukari gathered in enegry, as she talked, she thought to herself "_With that blade, as it is my chances of victory are greatly diminished, thought it seems the sword can only eat elemental Youkai otherwise it would have eaten the force I used on her as well." _

The Sword Maiden moved again, blade flashing several times trying to score strikes of the witch, Yukari was having none of it, She was not the best in marital arts not by a long shot, but Ichigo through the power of baseballs had drilled in to her the ability to avoid pain. Thank the earth she was not wearing her dress to day, she had ditched it for her Gym cloths which were much more suited for this work.

A duck, a back step and wand motion that Caused flames to attack Irene, and she gained a moment for herself, The Sword Demon had leapt back to avoid the flame, the sword eating what ever flames tried tor reach her.

"Nice try but"

Yukari did not giver her time to finish she unleashed another fire ball, the sword of coarse tried to eat but that was not the point. The moment the fire ball had left her wand Yukari raised her left hand poured her power into it she said " Hadō #1 Revised 10 x **Shō" (Ten times thrust.) **Using what she had learned form Ichigo, she had taken the first spell he had taught to her and made it stronger, and just like she suspected the sword could not eat it.

Irene had been busy blocking the fire ball and had not expected it to suddenly explode with a strange invisible energy it smashed into her, it felt as if someone had punched her in the chest 10 times with brass knuckles. And Yukari was not done you, the whipped her hand around in slashing motion "**Bakudō # 1. ****Sai (塞, _Restrain_)" Invisible ropes of the Yukari's power wraped and round Irene's hands and arms causing her to drop the sword in surprise.**

With that the young witch forced all the energy she could form the area around her and from her own power screaming "Inflamitsu" a sphere of red hot flame exploded around Irene the force of it shaking some dead branches off the surrounding trees.

Yukari let a look of satisfaction cross her face as she panted, but that quickly disappeared when the smoke cleared and showed Irene in her monster form. To put it quite simply her skin had become armor, a bright red armor, the skin of her face had morphed into a helmet like shape that had no eye holes, there were not bumps or chinks on her body, just smooth red armor like skin.

When she spoke her voice had gained an echo to it "That was so coo witch-chan, you really had me there." As she was talking she made an effort, there was a sound of shrieking metal and the kido holding her broke she reached down and picked up her sword. "I guess I need to end this now, after all I have no idea what you have up your sleeve. There was a flash of mettle and the witch barely time to put of a shield in front of her, not that it mattered much, the armored Irene smashed thought it like card board and a murderously hard fist smashed into the young witches gut. It would had killed any other child, but the spells Yukari had woven into her two main uniforms blunted the force of the killing blow. She was thrown back and impacted a tree with such force her bones felt like they had almost shattered.

Irene was staring at her with a tilted head "Huh" she mused "I guess is should have put more force into it o well I won't make the same mistake twice, I really don't like killing, but my blade wants you dead, nothing personal, because its been fun Witch chan"

The Sword Demon moved for the kill, and Yukari raised her wand to meet, determined to use the last of magic left in her life to take this girl down, but as she raised it time slowed, the wrold went black and white "**Pride**" a voice rang within her mind "**What do you have pride in Daughter Of Earth**?" The answer to that was simple "That I am a Witch" she answered, somehow her impending death made her forget her curiosity at a voice in her head.

"**And what is the symbol of that pride?**"

Yukari glanced at her plastic wand, in her right hand, she could still remember the day her mother gave it to her, she had been three and no one had came to her birthday party, she had been in tears the whole day, the pain of loneness had been sharp and cutting even at that young age. But then her mother had given her a box, it had be wrapped in gold paper and a red ribbon, the moment she had laid eyes on the wand, all that pain vanished, she was loved, by her mother and her farther, that was enough.

"My wand" she finally answered.

"**Then let you pride flow through it, it knows your pride in it and it will respond."**

" You talk as if it is alive."

"**Who says it isn't?"**

Time returned to normal and suddenly Yukari's wand exploded in black flames, they lashed out at the charging demon, they passed over her and the sword and Irene started screaming, and lept back trying to put out the fire was burning her even through her armor.

The black flames intensified on her right arm, she felt the wand change, and something wrap around her arm, the fire faded and to her shock she saw that her wand had changed. It was now a black staff, nearly twice her size in length, runes that she had never seen before ware etched into the shaft, as the spiral markings on it traveled up the staff where they ended at a gem as black as night itself embedded into the end.

On her arm a ribbon of red had wrapped itself it, it was pure white but that was changing fast, through no command of her own the staff was absorbing energy from the area around them and as it did so the ribbon was starting to turn crimson. Pure real magic seeped from the ribbon flowing into her body, giving her the strength to stand.

By this time Irene had recovered and launched her self at Yukari in a roar of mindless rage. The witch let instant take over, and raised the staff, the ribbon turned back to white the power in it channeling though the spiral runes of the staff. Irene was barely an inch away when a blast the size of a small car and the length of a semi exploded from the end of the black staff, it was the same black energy that had saved her before, but this time it was closer to a lazar beam. The black faded and Irene was lying on the ground completely unconscious broken parts of her skin armor lying in pieces around her.

The staff as if sensing her victory turning into the strange flaming energy from which it had come and vanished leaving her normal, pretty wand in its place. The witch just started and finally asked "What the Hell was that?"

No voice in her head answered, shaking her head and resolving to find out what the hell was going on she began to walk towards the path Ichigo and the others had left one. She would have run but her chest hurt too bad. She had just reached a small bridge with a frozen stream and a rather large crater with a man covered in frost at the bottom, when a beam of red light twice the size of her attack shot its way towards the sky and a mindless scream of rage anger and hate filled the air of Youkai academy.

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

He wanted to turn around, with all his heart he wanted to turn around, " I shouldn't have let her do that, she is just a kid you idiot." There was nothing he could do, if he could he would protect everyone from there choices, but I he had had someone like that in his life, he would have never gotten to be what he was now. Of coarse that did not deter him in the slightest form making good on his threat, if that girl was hurt he would never forgive himself, and the person who hurt her would suffer a thousands hell before their life ended.

The headquarters was rise before them like an open sore on the landscape, and that was saying something considering that the landscape was dead. They pushed there way out the forest and came upon a small river with a tiny bridge, leaning against its entrance was rather plane looking boy, his hair was messy and blond, his eyes were a pale blue, he was wearing a black tee shirt and slakes with solid black tennis shoes. The only different thing about him was that his skin was almost the color of bronze. He shook himself to standing when he saw them, he raised his hand and the water from the stream rose up like a miniature title wave.

"Rei Kuso, third trident." Was all he said and lowered his hand, the wave arced towards them then simply froze as it was changed to ice. Mizore stepped forward saying nothing, she winked at Ichigo before raising her own hand, in an instant a thick fog covered the area. She made a smashing motion with her hand and the ice wave shattered. Ice shards blasting in the general direction of the water user, she then tuned to Ichigo, Gin and Kurumu saying

"I got this" and with a waver of her hand three pillars of ice erupted from the ground underneath their feet sending them flying into the air at and souring over the stream landing on the other side more or less with grace. Ichigo looked back gritting his teeth, but a cold sharp wind gave him a slap on the back, and he ran on leading his remaining friends to the walled building five hundred yards away. Anger and worry quickening his steeps and causing blue sparks and icy cold to gather around him.

* * *

Mizore

* * *

The fog vanished, the water user pushing the water in the air straight up, the field cleared, and he was unharmed, water floated around him in several basketball sized balls. He seemingly made no motion but the balls started firing dozens of high speed blasts of water, strong enough to pierce steel.

Mizore countered by lowering the temperature severely in a rectangle the size of her person. The water jets passed through freezing but keeping there same speed, not that it mattered no matter how fast or sharp the ice bounced off her. It would have been different if he had been an ice user, but alas for him, as long as ice was natural it posed no threat to the daughters of the snow.

The blasts stopped, the boy rethinking his situation, Mizore flung her hand out several large ice shards blasting towards Rei as if wanting to taunt her caused the water around him to form into a rectangle of boiling hot water, the ice shards melting on contact.

The Yuki ona narrowed her eyes and let loose a beam of her icy power, a howl erupting form the air around it as if flew towards Rei reached one hand behind him, the water of the flowing stream wrapping around his body like a snake, the flow off of his other hand which was raised at Mizore. The clashing elements while not making a grand spectacle that clashing fire and ice made, still managed to uproot several trees around them.

It was inevitable how would win, Mizore was creating ice out of her own energy, while Rei was simply redirecting it. Mizore only had herself to draw on for power, while Rei had a river to pull on. Before she wasted two much energy, Mizore shut of the blast, spun to avoid the rustling rush of water and charged the water user, ice forming claw's on her hand and shields on her forearms.

Rei followed suit shutting of the water blast, and gathering the water around his hands they took the shape of whips, he started swinging them and swift strikes, Mizore flipping over and ducking them as she moved closer. He spun swinging the whips in a tornado like motion, and went nearly to the ground to avoid them. He continued spinning until he was facing her again and swung both of the water whips un then down. Mizore crossed her hands in an X position and continued running, the whips were almost upon her when the uncrossed her arms slamming each of the icy shields on her forearms against the whips of water, knocking them aside. She then reached writhen striking distance and thrust her right arm forward.

The water around his hands dissipated and congealed onto her thrusting arm, slowing it down and minimizing the thrust, her arm only priced a few cementers into his chest. He leapt back, and slashed his hand out a slicing force of water followed the motion, Mizore leaping back just in time, the force scared the ground leaving a ten inch deep furrow.

An entire section of the river rose up to attack her, but it seemed that the more water he tried to control, the less he could make it hot, as it crashed down on her she froze it into slush, letting it fall on her and carry her back ten feet before it righted her into the standing position, she then gathered it into her arms, to restore her weapons that had nearly been melted by the contact with Rei's water.

She studied his face, he seemed calm, even a little pleased at the turn of events, it was he who broke the silence "Good, very good , Yuki ona, in the end water is not match for ice unless it is hot." The water in the air started shaking and glowing, millions of glowing balls forming. "I'm vibrating all this water molecules at on extremely high rate, only my power is keeping them liquid."

The millions became billions "But you time is at its end, try and freeze this" He closed his and the water shot toward her, she barely had time to encase her entre body in ice before a sphere of water with an eight foot diameter surrounded her. Rei simply held the water sphere where it was, no need to do anything, the beyond hot boiling water would melt though the ice eventually, if he was lucky, by the time it finished her off the battle would be over and he could go back to being lazy, pity about killing this girl thought. But those were Master Kuyou's orders so that was that.

Mizore was encased in absolute darkness, the feeling of the blazing water held back just barely by those dark walls. She should feel more about her impending death, but strangely she felt numb, or perhaps that was not so dumb after all she was an ice women, perhaps this was in ironic ending for what ever was watching out there. But truly she wished that she had had more time with Ichigo, lchigo there was emotion in her when she said his name. It brought up the memory of when he held her, when she felt safe and comforted.

"**Pride" **a voice said "**What is your pride?**"

Great she was hearing voices in her head, but she answered anyway what could it hurt "That I am a Yuki Ona, that I am loved, that I am who I am"

"**Well said Beloved of the Snow, what is the Symbol of your pride**"

She frowned, "I never thought of a symbol, there was never any reason to"

"**You are wrong, your symbol burns around your neck as brightly as the sun"**

Mizore looked down, on her around her neck a simply gold necklace with a small blue gem on the end, Yuki ona try not to ever cry, cause when they do instead of tears, tiny extremely valuable gems fall form there eye's. To her race crying was the ultimate symbol of emotion, the ultimate absolute sign of sadness, hopeless and despair. But they also could mean something else, when she had cried while being held, those had not been tears of sadness, they had been of relieve and happiness. That was the other meaning of the tears of the women of the snow. On the day of her birth her mother had cried tears of happiness, and had saved one of them, embedded it into a this gold necklace and placed it around her neck on her first birthday. She had not taken it off since, in the darkness her hand reached up and grasped it, as a symbol of hope as a denial of death, as a longing to see, to experience her new and first friends. She wanted to live, and her pride, her necklace responded, light blue power flowed out it taking the shape of a foot long snowflake.

Rei was still watching the boiling water sphere when suddenly it froze, simply froze, the three thousand degree water froze. He could only stare in shock as crakes began to form on it, first one then two, then hundreds. Then it shattered and like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon Mizore stood tall. Four small lines of a gem like substance that started from the blue gem around her neck split of in four different directions. One went over her left shoulder, one when over her right, one ling went under her armpit and curved, and so did the other. The two lines of the left met at here left shoulder blade, the ones on the right, met at the right shoulder blade. From the meeting points two enormous wings of ice had formed. There were breathtakingly beautiful a ten foot wing span of angelic looking wings, they looked like they had been carved by the hands of masters, every feather carved so well, that even though it was completely made of ice they looked like they were alive.

Mizore smirked at the shocked expression in Rei's face, she reached down into her pocked and pulled out a cheery lollipop, and plopped it into her mouth. With the other she froze the stream behind Rei, she froze the whole thing. On instinct her wind flapped takeing her several feet of the ground from they started glowing a bright bright blue. And all the ice that she had created, the scattered shards, the frost on the trees, and large chunks of the river itself began to float towards the wings, no matter how large the chunks the winds seemed to be able to absorb all ice that touched it, as more and more ice began to from the wing span began to increase, until her wings were nearly sixteen feet from end to end. Mizore raised her hand and began to gather hey icy youki into it, as she did, power flowed to it from her wings, a lot of power from her wings, as the ball got larger and larger her wind span began to shrink.

Mizore gave Rei one triumphant smile before she unleashed the full force of her power one him, there was an explosion of energy and power, her youki taking on a beam like cold fusion state instead of ice like it normally did. She could tell due to the fact that the water user was not trapped in an iceberg but only a light coating of frost, however due to the fact he was at the bottom of a ten foot crater in the ground spoke volumes of the destructive power she had unleashed.

With a thought she deposited her self on the ground, nothing her wings were now only one foot long each, it seeming that what ever this was increased her natural powers, when she used it but could also do something on its own, abet at the cost of draining it complexly, the wings and lines dissipated flowing back into her mothers tear.

She only allowed her self a moment to rest before moving one, she passed through a gate that looked like it had been attacked by a crazed slasher, and crossed a court yard that looked like two dragons had gone at it. She was about to enter the main building through a busted down door when the air changed and a beam of crimson energy pierced the sky, followed by a scream of hatred and rage that even made Mizore feel uncomfortably cold what the hell had just happened she wondered, as she steeled her self an made her way into the building

* * *

Well what did you think, did you figure out what the power up was. Anyway have a good new year fanboy out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone School's starting up in force for me so my chapters will take much longer to complete as I have to study, learn and what not. But rest assured I will be working to make a new chapter.

Now Lord Edric raised a point in saying that Fullbring abilities for the monsters is a little much. My answer to that is this, about half way through chapter seven I came upon a writers block. I stopped and thought long and hard about where I was going with this story, I realized that when I was finished with Ichigo and all the power ups I had in mind that most if not of his opponents would become would become so much meat soup.

It was then that I hit upon an idea due to the fact that Aizen is dead in my story I have cart blanche as to the reactions of Soul Society and other more sinister people. So Monsters in the distant future of this tale will be far more powerful than in the manga. There will be a good reason for this and rest assured that whatever power up I give the main cast will be answered in turn by power ups for their opponents. I might not happen right away but happen it will, I am not planning on having a Ichigo waltzes through all creation and kicks the spirit king in the balls then gets all the women fic. I hope to make it so there is real conflict thought I freely admit I have trouble writing a fight where the hero's lose. Though I am a man who cannot bring himself to play a dark side character on Knights of the Old Republic or a Renegade on Mass Effect so have a little pity on me.

Something else I should say is that I do not condone polygamy nor do I practice it. In real life it is wrong and does not work. However in Anime and Manga where the characters are the creation of the authors minds and people react however you want them to a harem is frigen hilarious and most of the best comedies in the mangaverse arise from these type of stories.

So with all that out of the way enjoy chapter seven and remember if you have any questions or see any plot holes or you think that I am over powering people please tell me in the reviews and I will answer as best I can.

* * *

The Storm Rises, What is Your Pride part 2

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

They kept moving, fast and hard, as they exited the forest into the large clearing in front of the Comissions building, the gate was made of steel and closed tight, the walls rose up fifteen feet into the air all around the building , leaning against the gate was a purple haired women, she was somewhere around five foot six, her purple hair going all the way down to her waist her eyes were a little farther apart than normal, and she had a sort of sneer set into her face. "So you are willing to sacrifice your friends Terror Lord? You do realize that you left them to die when you let them fight the fourth and third."

The sparks around the Ichigo began to increase, "I believe in them" he said quietly.

The girl started to laugh "Is that what you told them? Is that what they think?"

She looked like she was about to say something else but in an instant Kurumu was on her claws slashing, the purple haired girl laugh as she jumped out of the way, she turned in mid air and planted her feet on the wall and they stuck, kind of like a spider.

The gate she had been leaning on had a very lone X shaped slash in it, and when Kurumu bumped it with her elbow it fell to pieces. "Leave her to me Ichigo." She said her voice calm and focused, "This one is mine."

The shinigami nodded though a cold mist was not clinging to him like a cloak "Don't you dare die" he whispered before heading through the gate with Gin in tow.

* * *

Kurumu

* * *

She stared down her opponent with a clam resolve, the purple haired girl had stopped her laughter and proceeded to flip from the wall to the ground.

"You have made a grave mistake in challenging me girl. All three of you might have had a chance, but if it is just you I think I will be having a nice meal today." She moved her neck and Kurumu heard a few popping sounds "First web Keito"

She made her mouth into an O shape and a white substance shot out of it, Kurumu dodged to the left, falling into a roll that carried her away what ever she was being attacked with, thought the name she had just been given seemed to indicate what it was. Her roll allowed her to avoid several more she noted that the white balls were sticking to what ever they hit, so they were most likely webs.

She waved her hand and with a flare of her Youkai the tree beside Keito reached down an wrapped its limbs around her. Or seemed to, the girl paid it no heed save for a smirk. "Cute, Cute but inefficient, the weakness of illusions is that if the one the illusion is cast on flares more Youki than was used to cast it, the illusion fails."

"All right then" Kurumu said "Thanks for the advise." It was time to show her new strength, she was not quite sure what it was about the power she had summoned several weeks ago but ever since then she had been training and working on mastering it. It had appeared when she when her resolve, her pride in who she was, in what she was, in who she would be. When she had learned to love herself, that was when the power had appeared, it was a lesson she would not forget. She focused, focused on her feet gathered in her will and she moved.

Keito was saying "Do you really think you can" when Kurumu disappeared from her sight, it was a rushing sensation unlike anything she had ever felt, the feeling of being pulled through a funnel and coming out the small end. She appeared behind Keito, at her feet there was a flickering of green light.

She slashed out with her claws, Keito must of sensed something because she suddenly leapt forward. She was not fast enough to escape all the damage, Kurumu's claw scored on her back, digging nearly two inches in across her whole back.

The girl screamed in rage and pain, spider legs exploding from her chest as her Youkai jumped dramatically. "That does it, you die!" she yelled and dozens of webs shot out of her mouth and chest all had their ends hardened to spear points.

The training Ichigo had put her through turned out to be worth it, she moved with the webs, avoiding them by the barest of margins, allowing herself to flow with the attacks. However it turned out that he spider girl had planed for that, and Kurumu noticed it almost too late, the spears had been caging her into a smaller area giving her less and less to work with. She had almost no room as the last four shot towards her, almost being the key word.

Had it been several weeks ago it would have been too late, but with her new strength, what ever it was it was, almost was the key word. Her feet flickered with green light and she appeared in the air above the battle wings spared to allow her to fly.

The spider women screamed "Damn you" as she fired more of her webs, however because her opponent was in the air and had intently more room do dodge there was not way she could pin her again.

Kurumu decided to end it, with a thought and a will she activated her power, she called it **Body Of The Queen, **her form was covered in a luminescent glow, her Youkai skyrocketed as the glow settled.

Keito could only stare in shock, as the succumbs dived toward her, she recovered with a start and lunched as many of her web spears as she could, and to her dark joy they all transfixed her target. Only that turned out to be an illusion, as the real Kurumu fazed into existence beside her claws flashing, there was a flash of blood and the spider women toppled defeated and bleeding.

Kurumu let her power fade away as the weariness of using it set in, she tuned form the girl and began walking to the gate when she heard Keito speak "It doesn't matter you know, Kuyuou will kill you all."

The succubus did not answer and kept walking, "Didn't you hear me? You are all going to die!"

Kurumu turned and quietly said "I hear you, I just don't pay attention to things I don't believe."

"There is no one stronger than my Master, his fires will scorch your Lord to ashes not even the fires of hell itself can match his heat" Ketio sneered "And for all your faith, all your belief it will change nothing! I hope you get to watch your hero burn."

Kurumu stopped moving "What makes you so loyal to him?" she asked quietly

"What else is there for us Monsters, power," the girls eyes shown "To be near him is be near a firestorm, to be under his command is to be feared to be powerful. With his name behind yours there is nothing at this school you cannot do. Nothing that cannot be yours."

Kurumu was silent for a long moment then asked "Is that it?"

Ketio's eyes flared with anger "What else is there? You yourself cannot tell me that you follow the Terror Lord because your friends."

"Your right I can't tell you that" the young succubus said quietly "I follow him because I love him"

Keito snarled "Love? That is a world humans use for lust, a way they can gain power over others, a way they can satisfy their desires."

Kurumu tilted her head "I am living proof that you are wrong, I who am the embodiment of the creature created to destroy it. Why would my kind exist if love is so imaginary?"

The spider woman was silent before angry saying "You contradict yourself succubus, you say that you are in love and then say your its destroyer?"

"I said my kind was created to destroy it, but you cannot face something like that, you cannot face a force like love and not be changed. Over the century's as my kind attempted to finish it off we grew envious. For when we found people truly in love nothing we could do could kill it, we could only stair in wonder as something we would not allow ourselves to have blossomed and bloomed."

A light smile made its way across her face "And so we changed, we started to seek it out for ourselves, some looked for it the right way while others tried to use out gifts to create it. As I tried, I always believed that the ones of our race that made themselves more human to find love were traitors, that they had given up there pride in who they were. It took a no holds barred beat down to make me understand that they were right."

Kurumu began to walk away again "Love is not created, love is grown, love is earned, I gained the power to defeat you not from a desire to power myself. I gained to because I have something to fight for and that is why I follow him, to the highest reaches of heaven to the lowest pits of hell where ever he goes I will follow."

Kurumu allowed her self one more parting shot as she moved to the gate "And the best part is, what he is doing right now, risking it all to save a friend, he would do the same for me. Would your Kuyou do that ?"

She rounded gate and came to a stop, before her Gin was fighting for his life against what felt and looked like a very powerful monster. She could only watch as the two destroyed the area around them, giving her no chance to bypass them, she could not even summon enough force to use her high speed movement, so for the moment all she could do was stand there and watch.

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

No sooner had he left Kurumu at the gate did he come upon trouble, in the middle of the courtyard was a rather large buff student, his muscles bulged out form his school uniform and his eyes were intent and hard. "Raiku second claw" He said before charging them with the force of a stampeding bull.

Gin said with a nonchalant tone "Mine"

Ichigo did not feel any tugs of worry about leavening Gin behind to battle, he was quite sure the werewolf could handle himself, and he was a guy, so that also played a factor, it shouldn't of but it did.

So with a nodded he flashed past the charging man and entered the building on the run, following the sprit thread that would lead to Moka.

* * *

Gin

* * *

What ever else this Man was he was slow as hell, with a side step he avoided the charge and just stood there hands in his pockets. Raiku came to a stop turned and began to walk towards him slamming his fist together threateningly. Gin for his part stared at him calmly and did not move as he approached, the hulking man reached him and raised his fist. Gin still did not move, the fist came down it was meat inches form his face, that was when he stepped forward inside the reach of Raiku he pulled his left fist out of his pocket and punched the center of the mans chest. It was like hitting a brick wall, like a fly hitting a windshield. The man did not seem to notice it at all, he encircled Gin with his arms attempting to crush him with a constrictor hold. Gin used his speed to escape it, vanishing before the eyes of his opponent and appearing ten feet back.

The hulking man seemed unperturbed by this and began to advance again, Gin focused him self and charged to meet. He avoided the clumsily strikes and struck the head and chest of his opponent municipal times. The giant of a man not even flinching at the strikes that could shatter bones, it was like punching a tire iron, no scratch that punching a tire iron would show more results.

However on the plus side this thing was so slow that Gin could have had both his legs broken and still be able to avoided these blows. "_Think Gin, think if you cant damage his core you need to work around it,….the legs! They have to be under a lot a pressure because of his size._"

Gin charged in again, waiting until Raiku swung and missed before his struck, sliding under his legs Gin planted the heel of his palm into the ground, use it as an axis for his spin and kicked out against the giant's right leg, tip of his foot wedging into the side of Raiku's knee cap. There was a popping sound, as Gin continued his assault, pushing up with his arm he switched hands, planting the heal of his left hand in the ground and used that as leverage to kick out against his opponents other leg this time the heel of his foot smashing into the back of the knee. Then finally with one giant effort he planted both his hands into the ground and kicked with both feet against the giants back causing him to topple and slam into the earth with a loud thud.

He pushed with his hands one final time and flipped backwards away form the fallen figure. He waited to see what would happen next not believing for an instant the battle was over. And the universe proved him right, there was an explosion f brown Youkai that covered the body of the fallen giant. With in the clock he could make out hands pushing against the ground as the figure pushed himself back to his feet. There was a shifting in Gin's animal senses the feeling one gets when a very dangerous enemy enters ones territory. As the brown Youkai settled he realized why, the man had grown two feet, brown fur covering his entire body, the bulging muscles were no longer visible under it but Gin was willing to bet they had grown as well, certainly his massive shoulders had gaining nearly a foot in width. His face was the sort of mix between what could only be generously called a grizzly bear and human, across his humped back there was a silver strike of fur. His arms and hands had formed themselves into massive paws with razor sharp nails on the ends.

"_Just great_" Gin thought " _A Werebear_" But wait that was not enough bad news for day, because as Wearbear moved his cloths exploded form all the strain, as they hit the ground there created small creators. "_And to top it all off he was wearing weighted clothes as well, just fuc*ing perfect" _

The Wearbear let out a roar that shock several windows to pieces and charge, this time a great deal faster. Gin was forced to dodge and avoid only, not being able to risk an attack due to the fact he was not sure he could take one from such a monster. The swings in an of themselves were causing shockwaves such was the force behind them. But it could not last, he only had two options now, fight or flight. Once upon a time he would have chosen flight in fact that was the logical thing to do, but logic and friendship sometimes don't exist on the same wavelength. So with a grit of his teeth he attacked aiming a kick at the Wearbear's crotch. He connected and was rewarded with a howl of pain, and the mother of all uppercuts to the chest.

If a freight train had a child with a monster truck it might have had the same force and effect, Gin felt every one of his ribs shatter, his healing factor going into overdrive to keep him from being killing on the spot. The force of the upper cut launched him into the air about five feet. Then another punch that he barly managed to get his arms in front of sent him back twenty, he landing in a painful twisting roll before he smash into the wall a cry of pain and blood erupting form his mouth.

All feeling left his body as his healing factor over clocked to keep him alive, the Wearbear began to stalk over to him taking slow and ponderous steps. "_Damnit, Damnit, Damnit, I can't move,_" Gin struggled to move his body, to twitch a finger, but nothing responded. He looked up and to his surprise saw a silver wolf standing in front of him it was ghostly in appetence with a see though body, and faint wisps of white smoke seeping of its fur. "_**Gin you must take my power, accept me back and transform, together we could beat this thing.**__" _Every survival instinct in his body urged him to accept, every logical thought agreed with it. But one memory held him back, every time he reached for the werewolf side of his soul he could see clear as day Moka's terrified eyes, he could see himself lose to his desires and let his wild self revenge her.

"_No" _he thought back "_I will not" _

The silver wolf pleaded "**Gin** _**you are about to die, we are about to die**_."

"_You don't need to remind me" _Gin said, glancing up to see that the Werebear was almost upon him, "_If I die, I die as the person I want to be, not as the wild animal who lost everything._"

"_**Gin**_" it said, its voice so low and sad "_**Do you**_"

It was interrupted by a howl of pain, Gin looked up to see that Raiku was reeling back from him a bloody slash across his face. Kurumu was standing in front of him claws out and covered in blood "If you want to hurt one of my friends you half to go through me first!" she yelled.

There was a furious snarl of rage and the Wearbear charged Kurumu who led it on a deadly dance away from Gin, avoiding its attacks and slash its body to draw its attention.

"_No" _Gin thought "_If she takes a hit form that thing she'll die_"

He let out a snarl of pain and slowly began to force his broken body to stand, pain flared over his entire body as he came to his feet.

The white wolf spoke again "_**If you will not accept my power for you self at least use it for the sake of your pack**_**." **

"_No_" he snarled back "_Because I know exactly what you will do after the battle is over, I am not becoming that thing again" _

Kurumu barely avoided one of Raiku's immense blows, each one of his strikes coming closer and closer to hitting.

"_**Do you really hate me that much Gin?**_"

Gin stated to move "No I don't hate you, you are part of me, my wild instincts made manifest. How could I ever hate part of myself. What I hate is what we become when we fuse, I hate losing control to our wild side, I hate the looks of fear that Moka gets when she looks at me. I am proud to be a werewolf but I will not let that compromise who I am."

The wolf was silent for a moment then said "_**I understand, if you will not fuse with me than use me as your armor.**_"

"_My what_?" Gin asked

"_**It is your pack leaders doing, his power changed something within us, and within the rest of your pack, you will keep yourself intact with this power though it will not be as strong as our transformation**_."

Between them a silver ball appeared, "_**Show me your pride in who we are Gin, and lets save you pack.**_"

Gin reached out and grasped the silver orb, and silver youkai exploded from his body, it traveled over his entire form erasing the pain that racked his body. To Kurumu and Raiku the white energy stretched and morphed out form Gin's body taking the shape of a wolf's face before covering Gin's body momentarily hiding him from sight. The light faded and Gin stepped forth, he was wearing a vest of white fur, the two side connected together by with a metal clasp shaped into a full moon. His pants had changed to bleach white, fur surrounding the bottoms of the pants leg linking the pants to the solid black boots that had appeared. White gloved covered his hands the fingers of the glove each adorned with one claw in the area between the knuckle and the middle finger joint. They were set in such a way that there use was clearly closer to the brass knuckles than claws. Gin's eyes were the sharpest change of all they were now that of the wolf, glowing yellow.

He vanished from sight appearing next to Kurumu wrapping her in a hug and vanishing again in a blur of speed to get her out of harms way. He deposited her in front of the gate before speeding back to the battle.

He hit the Werebear with a full out flying tackle at his fullest speed the force of it carrying Raiku back and pinning him to a wall. Gin wasted not time poring all the speed and strength he could summon he unleashed his fury, hundreds of punches in the space of a heat beat never letting up, the Werebear's body vibrating with each strike.

To Kurumu it was like watching a Gatling gun, Gin's fist not visible he was moving so fast, cracks appeared in that wall behind the monster Gin wailed on. Larger and larger as they spread, with a final roar of effort Gin pulled back his right fist silver power flowing to it, it cracked and sparkled with build up power. He punched with all his might, all his power, as his right fist connected with the stomach of his opponent for the briefest moment a web work of Youkai could be seen around it stretching out for ten feet in all directions, it was the in the shape of a Wolf head.

The wall imploded Werebear and brickwork being launched into the surrounding forest like a bunch of dust before a storm, the monster was no were in sight when the dust settled. Gin sagged the clothes flaring into white energy before vanishing. He nearly fell but Kurumu was there at his side putting his arm around her shoulder. She did not say a word about what she had seen, though she had to have been curious. Instead she helped him limp to the entrance to the building, by the time they reached it his healing factor had taken care of enough damage to allow him to walk unaided.

He and Kurumu followed the trail of destruction down several hallways and several flights of stairs, everywhere there were bodies, some slashed open by a blade, others broken by a solid smashing force. They thing they all had in common was that they were alive, thought several were properly wishing they weren't.

The reached what had once been a solid metal door before it had been introduced to an angry protector, around it were burnt and blackened bodies that were still very much alive but like the others up in the hall were wishing they weren't.

They found themselves in a large dungeon with chains and various unpleasant items lying around. They rounded a corner and found two rather burnt corpses a broken chair, and across the way a rather large hole in the wall. For inside that hole two conflicting energies of hot and cold could be felt as the battled each other. Then there was a scream and a whole new power unlike they had never felt before erupted from the area behind the hole.

The force of the aura nearly drove both of them to there knees, feelings of rage and anger filled the air, "What the hell just happened" Gin wondered.

* * *

So did you like Gin's and Kurumu's fullbring? Truth be told when I wrote Kurumu's power up in chapter 5 I had no idea I would be giving the cast fullbring's but after some thought and the realization that fullbring's can change their appearance as the user grows better accustomed to it, I thought why not and decided to make Kurumu's white aura her fullbring. Rest assured she will be the first to go through a transformation so she can get a more proper fullbring.

Have a good school year or work year Fanboy out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys Fanboy here I hope you enjoy the next chapter and that you have had a good semester of school so far.

The only thing I want to say right now is thanks for the reviews, it's things like that which help spur me to getting new chapters done and even thought I'm in school I still try and write a little every day so that new chapters aren't several months in between.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Thunder Roars, Know Your Place

* * *

The moment he entered the building the battle began, Ichigo had no time to think about his friends battles, no time to allow himself to worry. His motions were a blur even to the monsters he was fighting, his body now well beyond the limits it previously had. The white bone Katana in his hand was a helped greatly, he had not natural weapons not ability to shape shift nor cause his skin to harden. But he had a blade in his hand and his teachers had been experience and the living incarnation of the blade of his soul. The mooks being thrown at him had no chance whatsoever, he allowed not wasted motion every slash of his blade every strike of his fist every movement of his body either broke a guard or put a person out of the fight.

The entire time he never stopped moving forward Moka soul thread was always in his sight and he followed it. Nothing could stand in his way nothing could cause his resolve to waver to his opponents the bone Katana in his hands seemed to glow red with its desire to kill them.

"_Dodge, counter, spin, slash, kick kneecap, slam with hilt" _every move he made was planed and he made a path of carnage as he moved through the halls of the safety commission's headquarters. As he finished leaping down a flight of stairs he found himself running down a long hallway. It was made of grey stone and had no door or windows just a long path which ended at a large steal door in front of which was a host of armed students ready to kill the intruder charging at them.

Ichigo readied himself to charge the mob and cut his way through when a girls scream of pain echoed from the room beyond the metal door. He did not remember started to speak or even calling up the proper amount of energy required for kido but suddenly the hall was filled with a hellish red light and Ichigo unleashed his anger upon the luckless members of the public safety commission. "Hadō #31. Shakkahō(_Red Fire Cannon) _Burn you bastards!"

A beam of red flame as wide as a large jeep poured from his hand, the deafening explosion that followed through any person in the vicinity flying, and they were the lucky ones. Many had been reduced to ashes out right while others were coved in burns, some had lost limbs and still more were bleeding from the ears.

The steel door that had stood resolute had been blown back into a wall behind it the stone that had once held it melted by the heat of the attack. Ichigo passed through the carnage headless of the damage, not caring about the fate of those he had just killed, they had been between him and one he would protect with his life, to bad so sad. After a few more turns down a longer hallway and he entered a large room which held many cells and devises of unpleasant origin. But no Moka, a louder scream erupted from a smaller hallway to the side. He charged it eyes beginning to glow a crazy yellow, a normal wooden door stood in his way. He slammed into it with the fill force of his charge braking the door off its hinges sending it skittering across the floor.

Moka was in the center of the room, she was tied to a chair and with strange glowing ropes. Her clothes were ripped and torn barley maintaining modesty, she was covered in drop like burn marks that resembled the burns she had gained from being pushed into the pool many weeks ago. Her green eyes were red from crying and sound of her voice seemed cracked from screaming.

Above her a pipe hung and it dripped a constant stream of water droplets on to her head, several buckets lay scattered about wet from the having been recently full of water. Her remaining cloths were soaked adding yet another slow agony to her body.

Whips and chains lay scattered about as if they had been thrown to the side, and other strange and evil looking object lie on a wooden table ready for use.

Behind her was a short pudgy boy with a sinister smile in his hand was a bucket of water as he prepared to dump it on the helpless vampire. In front of her was a lean tall boy with an expression of pure lust and evil glee he was in the middle of unzipping his pants.

The bone Katana hit him in the heat piercing through to the hilt the strength behind the blow enough launch the boy several feet away dead instantly. The second boy only had time to turn and look at his oncoming death as Ichigo pointed a finger at him screaming with such force the stones of the room seemed to vibrate "Hadō #4. Byakurai (_Pale Lightning_)!" the pudgy torturer's head vanished in a beam of white lighting the size of Ichigo's thigh.

Moka let out another wail as more falling water hit her, with a snarl and a slash of his hand Ichigo froze the water in the pipe stopping the steady flow of droplets. He reached Moka in the blink of an eye griping the ropes that bound her the reiatsu of his soul freezing the ropes on contact. It let out a shuttering wail as Ichigo crushed it like one would an annoying twig reaching his arm around the girl he pulled her off the chair which for good measure he punted across the room shattering it against the back wall.

Moka started to try and fight him on sure instinct but he held her tight pressing her face against his neck. She bit into him with a savage ferocity that one would normally associate with hungry lionesses. But he allowed it and waited for her sanity to return. The burns on her skin faded, the cuts and whip marks vanishing and slowly the amount of blood she was taking from him lessened, lessened until she pulled away from his neck and buried her face in his chest tears running freely down her cheeks.

"I knew you would come" she whispered "I knew it"

The cross on her bosom began to glow with an ambient red light that washed over them, steam started coming off of Moka's remaining clothes as the power contained within heated the water inside the clothing and dried it to nothing. Ichigo held her against his chest relief flooding through him, but also anger as well. They would pay for this, they would all pay for this Ichigo decided if the guilty were not punished he would hunt them to the ends of the earth.

His senses warned him a head of time, a gathering of boiling energy outside the confines of the room, calmly he realized his embrace of Moka turned towards the wall the energy was behind. He raised his hand and began to chant "Cross your spears guards of the high heavens, stand your ground dogs of the underworld, the lone warrior raises his shield against the darkness as the cliff holds back the waves of destruction. Bakudō #38 Shield of the Seven Stars"

Seven yellow orbs shot out from his hand forming a circle of dots wide enough to cover a eight by eight foot circle in front of him. Lines of curved light linked the seven dots of light and in the center a hazy yellow light covered the area signifying the spells complication. And not a moment too soon as the wall exploded inward as a river of fire, force and flying brick work smashed against his defense. He held the kido together channeling his reiatsu into the spell until the fire faded and died away. The light and smoke faded and reviled a that the entire wall have been destroyed and the ground around them was scorched black.

"Quite amazing Terror Lord, quite amazing indeed I have been gathering the energy for that attack for hours and you stopped it cold." Kuyou faded into sight as the smoke disappeared. "I had hoped that they would have gotten a little further with her before you arrived. I would have loved to see your expression when you walked in to see your little whore lying on the floor covered in."

If his intention was to anger him it succeeded, Ichigo's irises glowed yellow as black replaced the white in his eyes. Red power seethed off his body causing gravel and chips of stone and wood to start floating in the air.

For the first time in his life he and his darkness agreed about the right course of action, instinct took over as rational thought took a back seat in his mind. In the space slightly in front of his eyes red energy gathered into an orb then exploded towards the unluckily Kuyou.

"Perhaps that was a mistake" thought Kuyou as he summoned all the fire his base form would allow to try and stop the red beam flashing towards him. It partially worked the flames managed to burn away half of the red beam before it hit him.

The resulting explosion hid him from view and when he emerged most of his shirt was burned off and the skin was slightly blackened. But he had no time to plan or say anything else when the sound of static flared behind him and he whirled only to receive a fist to the face the knocked him back seven feet.

Ichigo followed up with a flying knee to the face, this time sending the leader of the public safety commission flying into the air. In a burst of speed the was the strange static sound he appeared above the man and drove him into the earth. With brutal force he drove both his fist into the man, again and again he struck, red energy coming off him in waves. Instinct warned him to moved and he flashed away in a burst of speed avoiding a pillar of fire the shrouded Kuyou.

The man step out of the flames eyes red with hate and rage raising his hands a torrent of fire shot its way towards him. Ichigo answered with a roar of challenge and the strange red beam he had used earlier, the two attacks met the resulting explosion tearing the earth asunder under their feet.

Before even the light of the destruction faded the two combatants charged each other Kuyou shrouding his fist in flame even as the red power emanating from Ichigo did the same. Kuyou punched and jabed with all the strength and speed he could muster but to little effect. Even within the throws of pure dark instinct Ichigo's body still remembered the training it had received over the course of his life. Granted speed and reflexes beyond his already inhuman levels it was like trying to hid a shadow. Relying only one skill only on speed Ichigo avoided every single attack and struck with punishing strikes of his own. Crazy laughter peeled from his lips at odd times as the slug fest continued.

Then grabbing the head of Blond man and taking two blows to his chest with little visible effect, a Slasher smile made its way across the face of Kurosaki and red power began to swirl into a ball in front of him. Panic flared across the face of Kuyou but he could not escape. The energy shown to the point of brilliance and both him and Ichigo vanished in a red explosion of power and light.

* * *

Moka

* * *

Moka could only stare at the battle unfolding before her, it was brutal and animalistic in such a way that she had never seen before from Ichigo. The cross which contained her other self glowed signaling her inner self's evident interest in the fight.

All ready the memories of her capture were blurry she could not seem to remember them as anything more than a blurry haze of pain. It felt like someone was shielding her from the memories, then they started to come in to focus and…. Her inners self's mind shrouded over her own fuzzing the memories once more and directing her attention to the fight.

Ichigo and the Leader were in a close quarters fight and to her joy Ichigo clearly had the upper hand dishing out many murderess punches while receiving little to no retaliation in return. They contrasting auras of red violence and orange flame were creating stifling hot winds which she had to shield her mouth from.

Then Ichigo grabbed the blond man and they both vanished an a burst of red destruction, her breath caught in her throat, then Ichigo appeared thirty feet away as a strange static sound reached Moka's ears. Ichigo seemed fine thought the remains of his school shirt and jacket had vanished leaving only his naked chest.

He moved his neck slightly as bullet fast flash of blue fire shot passed his head and exploded somewhere in the back ground. Our of the red haze Kuyou's monster form stepped forth his body had become that of a large fox with the size of a small horse it had red fur and four long thick tails streaming behind it.

She watched as Ichigo let out a loud crazy laugh as he charged the fox demon, fire gathered on the tips of its tails forming a white hot ball of heat and force. But Ichigo charged headless even as the ball morphed into a cone like shape, He had almost reached Kuyou when the monster turned and fired the flaming cone at her.

There was a flash of light, a splash of blood and before she could so much as register a thought Ichigo's body was in front of her, the white cone transfixing the center of his chest like a spear head. He turned to her as he fell, eyes glazed with pain and agony, he collapsed towards her. She wanted to catch him, hold him do something anything. But her body was frozen pure mental torment spread over her mind as he fell as the man she, the man she loved fell protecting her.

He reached out his hand and fell to the ground, hand grasping the silver cross at her throat and pulling it free. Her mind faded to the back ground as her inner self came pouring out and blackness followed.

* * *

Kuyou

* * *

As the rosary came free power and wrath not seen since the dark lords themselves had done battle with Alucard twenty years ago bathed the landscape. A red pillar of blood red light shot to the sky's piercing the black clouds that had gathered over the school. And it was followed by a cry of rage and anger that rang over entire dimension of space the Academy occupied.

Kuyou could only stare in fascination and terror his whole body was shaking under the onslaught of the evil aura. The girl in the center of the pillar of light changed, her hair became silver, her green eyes fading and morphing into blood red silted eyes permeated by the desire to kill and maim. "_Red eyes, silver hair, overwhelming power these are the traits of only one race, the S classed super monsters equal to myself in power. This… is… a…true vampire_"

The girl stood seething in the mists of her own power the enormity of her killing instinct causeing the shaking in Kuyou's body to become out right shivers. The she turned her head from him kneeling down beside the boy he had just killed. She bent down and bit into his neck, "_See, see's eating him even after he is dead, this….this is a true monster._" Strangely her power faded to nearly half its original force and suddenly he felt the will to move again. Anger and a tad of humiliation filled him and he launched himself forward with a roar of his own fire foaming in his mouth.

The Kuyou's flying tackle reach the Vampire she spoke one quite phrase "I'm going to kill you" before Kicking up into the fox monsters mouth the force creating a small shockwave from where she stood the beast went three feet into the air chocking on his own flame. The Vampire followed with a leap that carried her above the fox and twisting several times brought her foot down on its head . The monster crashed with such force that it shattered the ground. It shook itself and tried to stand, only to find the Vampire standing right in front of it she kicked out with such force that it flung the fox back nearly ten feet followed by another five of tumbling end over end. Kuyou regained his paws and began to rapid fire off small bullets of flame. The female vampire ignored them as she strode forward letting them her and disintegrate against her body with little to no effect. In a panic he gathered and shot another one of his cone attacks which she contemptuously batted to the side with her bare hand, the blackened flesh already healing as she reached him.

Her red aura flared as she began to kick again Kuyou tried to move but he form was to battered by this monsters attacks. The moment before the foot reached his face the girl screamed "Know you place" before the writhing aura converged on her right foot as it hit his chin. Once again Kuyou found himself air born his body nearly thirty feet up in the air before he regained his senses.

* * *

Inner Moka

* * *

Inner Moka stared up at the flying monster waiting her him to come crashing to earth again so she could cave his skull in. At the apex of his flight the body exploded into blue flame and the Fox Monsters Youkai skyrocketed the flaming orb suddenly came crashing down towards her. Which she avoided with a leap backwards, out of the blue flames reach. The flames parted and reviled a changed Kuyou, he was covered white fur that looked closer to a skintight suit than anything else, his ears had taken on a more fox like appearance and four tails of blue fire streamed behind him.

"I can't believe I was forced to this form" he mused "But I have felt you power girl and you are no match for me now."

She narrowed her eyes "Will see" she murmured and they both moved towards each other, Kuyou landing the first strike, a hard jab to the chest. The resulting clash of fist and feet only served to prove his point, as of now he was stronger and faster. But her other self had been training in some art called tai chi which while much to passive for her likening did imprint on thing on her. Even if the opponent was stronger and faster you could make up for it with skill, to a point at least.

He jabbed for her again but she had read his move and moved ever so slightly, just enough to avoid it by the barest inch. Her fist flashed up in an uppercut as she power all her power into creating raw strength. The air around them seemed to vibrate to the force of the impact waves of sound coming into the visible spectrum momentarily.

The fox man was lifted about one foot into the air and came to a stop floating there his head tilted down to face her blood seeping out of his mouth. "Impressive, but I must say the legends of your races power are much over rated." He raised his hand "Flame Vortex" a cyclone of flame crashed into her pushing her back burning the skin of her arms to black as she tried to block it, her sliding came to a stop mere feet from Ichigo's body. The flames dissipated and she went to her knees power temperately vanishing, "I must say that flame would have reduced a hellhound to ash and yet it only singed your skin. I guess that I will have to triple the amount to get the affect I want." More fire gathered around his hands "_Shit_" the vampire thought "_I can't move_" He raised his hands "Flame Vor" a flash of white knocked his arm to the side causing the resulting vortex to fire off harmlessly.

Gin entered the visible spectrum a white blur even to her superior sight, he was wearing a strange white suit that radiated power and wild energy. Her other self had no memories of it and her own knowledge of monsters and their powers yielded nothing. He avoid Kuyou angry return strike with seemingly casual speed and began to fire off punches faster than the speed of sound into the fox mans chest.

Behind her she heard a startled gasp, glanced around she saw Kurumu staring at Ichigo's' body eyes wide with shock "No" she whispered "No no NO!" White power covered her body as a scream of rage the rivaled her own erupted from her lips. She vanished in blur of green sparks, once again Inner Moka was stumped as to what power that was. Suddenly Kuyou let out a scream of agony as he tried to claw at his back, Moka saw that Kurumu had appeared there and had slashed his back, the Fox man whirled a torrent of flame ready in incinerate the offender. Gin vanished and even as the fire passed over Kurumu she did as well. Gin appearing twenty feet away from the fox monster the girl in his arms, her dropped her and they both charged together supporting each other's actions.

Though there powers differed in appearance and function there was an underlying current of power the rung a similar cord in inner Moka's mind. It seemed that there powers were from the same source but what was it?

She shook her head no matter she had to stand up and fight, her pride would allow no less. It was a fight for her to stand, her arms had barely healed and the amount of blood she had given away reduced her strength to nearly a fourth of what it should have been. The battle raged in front of her as Gin and Kurumu tag teamed Kuyou causing massive to the fox man, but never enough to do anything beyond piss him off. There own strength it seemed was waning as they had been in previous battles, Kurumu seemed better off than Gin did, but that was arbitrary even with her strange new way of high speed movement she was not used to the reflexes it required nor the fine tuning it took to make it effect against enemy's used to high speed combat. She was dependent on Gin to get her out of the deadly forces there enemy could unleash and Gin was slowing.

She stumbled a little as she reached her feet preparing to rejoin the battle, that was when a deep voice echoed through her head "**If you join the battle know, you will die**" She narrowed her eyes or at least tried to for she noticed that the world in front of her had stopped the colors fading to black and white. Mentally she frowned, she had heard this voice before or she had heard a version of this voice when she had heard it, it sounded younger and more head strong. Now it was older with a hint of steel and wisdom inside it, a picture of the person Ichigo had called his Zanpakuto appeared but the voice did not place with the young body.

"**I have been watching every one of the people he had made friends with here and I have helped them gain the power you see before you, thought it was Ichigo with his power and desire to protect that caused the original change in them**."

Inner Moka felt pain flare across her mind "You speak as if," her voice broke and she hardened her mind "As if he is still alive."

"**Death is relative to one such as him, thought he would prefer to keep his physical shell but no matter, you will see. What I am here to talk about is wither or not I should help you awaken the dormant power within you**."

Moka thought about his statement then said "Why would you not help me? I could save the ones he calls dear, I could beat that monster into the earth. And I tried to save his life at great cost to my own current power."

"**You did what?**" the voice asked

"I gave him my blood to try and revive him, at least that is what I hoped."

"**So that's why it's raining blood in here**" the voice murmured **" If what you said is true then its going to get even more crowed in this inner wrold.**" The voice sighed a little "**He's just going to love that"**

"Are you going to help me or not, because if you are not end this time stop and let me get back to the fight"

"**What do you have pride in Daughter of the Night, what drives your being?**"

"My pride in my race" she said instantly "For we are a proud and glorious race feared above all others in power and beauty."

The voice was silent as if waiting for something then said "**No, that is not it, if it had been you would have activated the power as you tried to stand and fight, so no that is not you true pride"**

She wanted to scream at him that he was wrong to force him to give her the power so she could avenge his death or whatever was going on with Ichigo. But she could not do anything so she asked "What are the prides of his friends?"

"**For the Daughter of earth is the fact that she is loved, loved by her parents, by Ichigo, by your other self, her pride is in knowing that she had people who will stand with her and fight for her, it is knowing that they believe her worthy of such feelings.**"

"**For the Beloved of the Snows her pride lies partially in the fact that she is loved that her mother cared for her enough to shed tears of joy at her birth. The other part lies in her own emotions she loves Ichigo and that love allows her to truly feel and express her own thoughts and feelings. So in essence her pride is in the fact that she understands emotions now and that she can feel them herself**."

"**For the Child of Empty Night her pride lies in her own body, until she discovered her feelings for Ichigo and he returned them with actions not based at getting her skirt, she never truly understood anything about herself beyond the fact that she needed to stay pretty. Her body was a tool that she used to get what she wanted nothing more and the more she used it as such the more self-loathing towards her own body gathered. But for her to experience real love with a member of the opposite sex for the first time, the love that looked not just at her body but her mind, a love that drove her to change and become better, stronger and more assured. It changed her entire out looked she finally understood that her body was not a tool or something to be used by others, it was part of her of who she was and if she was ever going to be able to truly love someone else she would have to start with herself. Her pride is that she understands that now and will not forget it**."

"**For the Son of the Moon his is a strange pride, he does not hate the creature that knits his soul together nor does he despises it for what it is. What he hates is what happens when cuts loose and the instincts take over, specifically that mating urge which had caused him to lose more people he cared about than he would like to admit. So his pride for the moment is the fact that he can now use the power of his werewolf soul and not lose control of its power. Pride can change but not fast and not quickly**."

Inner Moka absorbed this in silence thinking over what she had just been told, searching her own memories and feelings trying to find the source of a pride such as what she had been told. But there was nothing beyond her race nothing except…. If she had not been in a time stop and if a person that she cared about hat not been recently eviscerated by flame she might, might have smiled.

"My pride lies in my other half." She stated

"**Really why?"**

"I am brash, violent and easy to anger, I have strength and power but never try to solve my problems with any other means than my own power. I never had friends or comrades I always stood alone, I always fought alone." She was silent for a moment "But my other self is different, she is powerful in ways I am not she is kind and gentle, she makes friends with anyone and everyone. She draws people together in ways I could only dream of , she managed to get a person to fall in love with her, a person who is so strong and kind and violent when need arises I can't help but find myself envious of her luck. And I am one and the same with her. My pride is that she represents that I do not always have to be the way I am now, that since she is me everything she does is possible for me to do as well. That Blade of the Shinigami is what my pride is."

The voice started to fade but spoke one last thing to her, respect apparent in his voice "**You may call me Zangetsu**"

Time resumed flowing, there was a strange tingling sensation in her arm and as she looked at it her silver rosary floated down onto it. She closed her hand around its hilt and things started to happen, red power burst free from it alighting the area around her in a glow, steams of red crawled up her arm until there reached her shoulder there they stabilized and began to take on a silver sheen. The energy on her arm changed to physical mettle, a gauntlet of sorts she realized. If covered her arm form the tips of her fingers to the blade of her shoulder. It looked like half inch thick silver thought it couldn't be that because she felt no energy drain, there were veins of red forming strange shapes over the entre gantlet at the top of her hand the silver rosary lay in a slot and seemed fused to the metal thought it was smaller than its normal state which was the only reason it fit so well.

Energy and warmth flooded back through her veins and for a moment she thought she felt the presents of her other self hugging her back. But that sensation vanished and Inner Moka charged intent on ripping the fox man apart.

She made it to the battle not a moment too soon Kuyou had fired of another flame vortex at Kurumu and Gin was just a hair's breath too slow. She leapt in front of Kurumu holding her palm out instinct took over and she channeled energy into the gantlet and somehow responding to her will a read shield of Youkai appeared in front of her. The flames crashed against it and dissipated not harming a hair on either of their heads, Kuyou stared at her plainly shocked. Acting on an idea Inner Moka channeled power into the gantlet holding a certain image in her head. In her hand an enormous broad sword appeared made completely out of red glowing energy, the handle was one and a half foot long, the blade itself one foot wide and six feet long.

Moka let a sinister smile of battle rage show on her face as she leapt forward intent in striking the monster down. The desire to go faster caused her new power to react, green sparks flickered under her feet causing her speed to jump. Not to the level of Gin or even Kurumu but faster all the same as she came with in range she swung the fox man only able to rise and arm in defense. To her disappointment his arm did not fall off nor was she able to cut very deeply, it seemed his fur was more than just for show. However the explosion her sword had created while not planed was satisfying and destructive.

Kuyou was thrown back arm bleeding from the gash he had received, Gin and Kurumu took advantage of it, the werewolf appearing above the flying fox monster and smashing him to the ground. Kurumu appeared and a flash of green sparks straddling Kuyou and laying waste to his face and chest with vicious slashes of her claws. Even as the fox man charged up the flames to destroy the person on him Gin had grabbed her and vanished yanking her away from the fallen monster.

With a bellow of rage he leapt up preparing to unleash fire and death at the pair of them which was when Inner Moka reached him, this time forming the red energy into a large fist that would have make a troll jealous. The right hook caused and enormous impact which she followed up with a kick to the stomach and an upper cut to the jaw. Not satisfied with that the fist morphed until she held a war hammer in her hand and the slammed it into the face of Kuyou that satisfying sound of his nose breaking delighting her ears.

But it was not finished yet for the Leader of the safety commission, even as the force of hammer sent him flying once more a new combatant joined in, born on wings of pure ice Mizore dive bombed with knocking him into an old wall which crumbled on impact. Again he tried to form the flames in his hands only to find them frozen, his flames while able to eat away at the ice weren't able to completely destroy instantly. Which gave the Ice maiden plenty of time to extract revenge on the one who had killed him who was dear to her heart.

An ice glacier about a foot wide and ten feet in height shot up from the ground acting lit a murderously long upper cut as it crashed against the fox man's chin it lifted him fifteen feet into the air where he got to watch as the water in the air formed itself into millions of needles. Mizore closed her fist and they all shot toward him at once. Blood few everywhere as he once again crashed into the earth, and once again he started to stand up fire blazing around his body pure mindless rage in his eyes.

He had almost completed standing when a large black fist the size of a small car smashed him into the earth again. All eyes turned to Yukari who had tears flowing down her cheeks, she was standing beside Ichigo's body a black staff in her hand. Which she slammed into the ground again and again the black fist moving in time with her actions. "Die, die, die, die" she yelled with each strike of her staff, the she lifted it as high as she could before bringing it down with all her might "DIE!" she screamed once more as an explosion of black energy to erupt from the sight.

Silence filled the area as they watched the smoke clear and say Kuyou lying there in the crater not moving seeming not even to breath. There was no feelings of elation no spark of happiness among any of them, even thought they had won, they all felt as if they lost.

Then Kuyou began to stand up again, Gin sighed "That's just not fair" as he said this his power dissipated as did that of Yukai, Kurumu, and Mizore leaving Inner Moka the last one with any fighting power.

Kuyou's eyes were blood shot "Damn you, Damn you all to Hell!" fire erupted form his body this time tinged with a sickly green sheen. One his arm was a strange mass of flesh it seemed to be growing until spreading it's a brown colored coating of skin up the Fox Demons arm several eyes appeared on the sides of the arm where the brown skin had covered it. "You will all die!" he screamed "You will all die for the insults you have heaped upon me" He shot to the sky born on the flames of his own creation, When he was nearly a hundred feet in the air her began to speak again "I had hoped to wait until our takeover of the school to use this." Inner Moka assumed that he was referring to the brown mass on his arm "But killing you all will being me just as much joy." He raised his arm and the mass where his hand should have been open in a grotesque imitation of a mouth, above that mouth a ball of fire began to from at first it was only a tiny spark but steadily it grew bigger and bigger, until that ball of flame was nearly the size of entire Safety commission building, "Begone, Vanish before the might of FAIRY TALE!" And with those words he fired the ball of flames at the nearly helpless Newspaper club.

Inner Moka narrowed her eye and raise her hand channeling all the power she could shell out loosed it in a large beam from her gantlet it crashed against the fire ball slowing its decent. She pushed and struggled with all her might but it still kept falling. "_No please stop him" _Her outer voice whispered "_Please don't let them die_"

Inner Moka pushed with everything she had the area around them now glowed blue as the fire ball reached closer, "_NO, no I will not let this happen, I wound let her friends die_." Inner thought, "_NO what that's not right_" She placed her other hand on her wrist to help steady herself calling together whatever she had left and then loosing it all with the scream "I Will Not Let My Friends Die!"

The read beam redoubled in power and size "AHHHHHHHH!" she creamed again as her attack forced it way through disputing that fire ball. Kuyou could only stare in horror as the beam smashed into him "NOOOO!" he said as his body fell to the earth crashing and landing in a heap.

Inner Moka went to her knees as her gauntlet vanished in a flash of red power and the steaming rosary fell clanging against the earth, any trace of her aura was gone all used up in that final attack. She looked around, Yukari had collapsed beside Ichigo awake but unable to move, Gin and Kurumu could still stand ad were helping Mizore limp back to where Yukai was, with a grunt of effort she pushed her aching body to its feet and began to stiffly walk to meet them.

They had all arrived on the same spot and a cry reached their ears, They all turned staring in disbelief as Kuyou stood up again, there was a little flame being generated by the sickly greenish energy now was more prominent. The Brown mass had spread over his chest clinging like a second skin, spikes heached up from his shoulder and pierced the area behind his right eye which was now glowing the same sickly green as his aura.

He began to stumble towards them the mouth on the mass opening again and a blade of white hot flame jetted out. As he approached them saying "You think you can kill me, an S classed monster of the highest order. I'm going to carve all of you to pieces slowly for forcing me to this."

Inner Moka stepped in front of her friends glaring at the approaching monster, she had not power left in her but she would be dammed if she did not try something. Her entire body trembled as she tried to take her stand, Kuyou began to laugh "The first to die then? That fine I just with that boy was here to see you all die." Suddenly he jumped forward covering the remain thirty feet in several seconds his sword of fire flashed up then down, Inner Moka closed her eyes waiting for the blow.

A blow which never came, there was shifting of wind and a several startled gasps from behind her, she opened her eyes, a man stood in front of her. He was wearing a black suit that was covered in a white armor there was a chest plate that connected to his arms where the white armor had formed long gauntlets almost like her own. His feet were coved likewise almost have way up the calf muscle in fact they looked like white boots. His hair was as silver as her own and when he glanced back at her his eyes were that same as hers too. The lower half of his face mouth down was covered by a black half mask that reached all the way around his head it was a solid mask with no symbols or teeth on it just a black half mask.

It was the look in his eyes that gave him away, the desire to protect to cherish and the will to destroy all who would oppose those goals. "Ichigo" she whispered. Under the mask she was sure he smiled at her before turning his gaze to Kuyou. "My turn" he said simply.

"It can't be, it's not possible" the fox man screamed and tried to bare down with all his strength on Ichigo, with no particular effort Ichigo cast the arm aide pointed a finger and snarled "Sho" the force knocked Kuyou back away from the newspaper club.

He turned to face them all "You did well, now rest and leave it me I'm going to end this now." With that he turned and strode to battle ready for war.

* * *

It is only as I write this that I realize Inner Moka's fullbring is quite similar to a Green Lanterns ring, originally I was going to have her get a sword out of the cross but then I realized that no matter how hard I tried it always resembled Ginjo's Cross of Scaffold. So I thought how can I give Moka a broadsword (The weapon I always pictured her with) and yet have it be different from what has already been done. So that's how I came up with the idea for a gauntlet that could shape her Youkai to the form she desires. However though it is similar to something that has already been done I like it, most of the good ideas have been used by others first anyway so I will leave her full bring at that for now. Just so you know her gauntlet is not going to anywhere near as powerful or unlimited as the green lantern ring. It can only form weapons that are not guns and they have to be intended to be a weapon so no chainsaw's sadly and of course she can fire energy blasts but they drain a ton of power to do good thing she is S classed.

With that explanation out of the way please tell me what you think, did I explain their various prides of the characters well or did I lose you by trying to make it to qusi poetic. If you have an answer or advise to give please leave it in a review.

Thank you and have a good year Fanboy out.


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing much to say except enjoy Chapter 10

* * *

Rebirth The Half Finished

Even as he charged the newly powered up Kuyou Ichigo felt animal joy whatever was powering him felt great, he was faster stronger and more powerful than ever. It was like all his inhibitions had been stripped from him and he could enjoy the battle for what it was, combat, fighting, the test of strength between two beings until one came out on top.

His body moved forward to join battle once more, then his opponent changed the game, he watched as the fox monster built up a large amount of flame twisting and shaping it until it looked like a large spinning cone. Its circular base was two feet in diameter and the length was three feet. All in all not something you wanted to get hit by if survival was your plan for the future. His human body would not be able to stand it no matter how much he had grown in power. He nearly reached the fox when it turned its tails and fired the fire cone. Not at him but away from him, what could he be plan..Ichigo glanced over and to his horror saw what Kuyou had been aiming at, Moka stood directly in the path of the blazing attack.  
Ichigo reacted instantly shoving his battle lust to the side like one would a hanging door, his entire being focused on one thing and one thing alone, saving Moka. He forced as much power and speed as he could muster into one blinding flash step, the sound of static harmonizing with a swooch sound of the flash step.

There was no time except to put his body between Moka and the fire cone, and then came the searing pain the point pressed into his back at the base of his spin drilling into him and forcing most of the two foot by two foot cone into his body vaporizing organs and bones alike. A chill numbness spread over him pain vanishing as feeling left his body. A detached part of his brain noted that he should have instantly died due to his lower half being incarnated. Yet despite all logic he could still move his arms, his spine was for the most part gone and the nerves were defiantly not responding but his arm still moved.

The detached part of him took control causing him to move his hand out and grasped a cool smooth piece of metal, Moka's Rosary cross he realized. It snapped off like a dry twig and he prayed to whatever god was out there that Moka could handle Kuyou. The moment he hit the ground blackness overtook him as his body lost the rest of his feeling.

* * *

He woke up instantly glancing around wildly, he recognized that sideways buildings that trademarked his inner world. He stood up noting with a bit of relief that his soul self was not missing most of the lower half of his chest.

"**Ichigo**" said Zangetsu from behind him, the orange haired teen turned noting that Zangetsu was not standing on his normal flagpole.

"What do we do Zangetsu?" His voice was hard and absolute "I'll do anything to save them."

"**I know you will.**"

"Then is there anything we can do?"

"**There are two options, the first of which is to simply let your physical body die and cause your Shinigami form to emerge. You have more than enough power to destroy that upstarte.**"

Ichigo nodded "That sounds good however your face says there is a but involved."

"**But your body would die, not like when you were pushed out by Rukia or the Shopkeeper. You would no longer be able to renter your original body, most likely you would have to move from gigi to gigi until you eventually decided to move on to Soul Society**"

"That sucks" Ichigo noted dryly "What's option number two."

Zangetsu stared off into the distance for a moment "**What do you understand about the consept of body and soul Ichigo**?"

"This really is not the time old ma"

Zangetsu cut him off "**Answer the question Ichigo**"

Ichigo scowled at him " Each human is born with a soul, a soul lives on after a the bodies physical death either moving on to soul society, hell, or being eaten by hollows and eventually purified by the Shinigami."

"**A good enough understanding for the moment but the important part for you is to realize that the body and soul are separate. You body is a vassal for your soul and it is what allows your body to function with rational thought and actions.**"

Ichigo forced himself to remain silent trusting in the knowledge that Zangetsu would not keep him here if his friends were about to die.

"**The second option is to fuse you soul with your body.**"

Ichigo blinked "What?"

"**When you asked me if there was a way to bypass that requirement of the badge to enter your Shinigami form I did as you asked and looked for a way. I came to the conclusion that there was no possible way for you to access it without outside help, that was when I conceived that idea that if instead of you forcing your soul out what if you forced your body in? It is within your power to do this as long as you have a physical shell.**"

Ichigo was in a sort of calm numbness and asked "Like before your face has a but on it"

"**If you decided to do this there is a price this transformation will eat up an enormous amount of you power, if you do this you will be in an unstable state the majority of your power will be focused on maintaining your new form**."

"How much of my power?"

"**Nearly sixty six percent give or take**"

"For how long?"

"**It depends on how long your body takes to stabilize, it's not like this had been done before."**

"So I be restricted to three quarters of a captains power?"

"**No more like one captains complete power**"

Ichigo did some mental math in his head "Zangetsu that would mean I have three captains worth of power, I don't remember even me growing that fast."

Zangetsu did something Ichigo had never seen before, shift uncomfortably. "**I can explain that**"

Ichigo was now intrigued "I'm all ears Zangetsu"

"I would like you to meet my d"

Both stopped and stared as Ichigo's inner world did something it had never done before, it started to rain blood. Thankfully they were right under another overhanging sideways building which protected them like a giant umbrella .

"Zangetsu?"

"**No Idea, Ichigo but as I was saying I would like you to meet my daughter**"

"Are you sure this isn't something bad Zan…What did you say?"

A small figure stepped out from behind Zangetsu she was only three feet tall she had long hair colored a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Around her neck was a long black scarf around her neck with a white crescent moon design embedded into it. Her eyes were a golden shade of yellow with six black circles surrounding her iris, she wore a long a furisode with a snowflake pattern along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves.

She looked at him with nerves apprehension and bowed slightly "It is good to finally meet you Ichigo" Her words had hesitancy to them as if she was afraid the she could anger him.

His jaw was doing an incredible impression of a fish as he answered "Charmed" he said tonelessly staring at the pair of them in silence. Then someone hit the reboot button in his mind and words spilled "Did you say daughter?"

"**Yes Ichigo she is my daughter, her mother is Sode no Shirayuki my wife**."

Ichigo started trembling strange sounds emerged from his lips, they might have been attempting to speak but it was clear he had no control over it. He began to twitch randomly and some of them were strong enough to lift him off the ground.

"Is he going to explode father?"The girl asked

"**No he is actually taking it better than I expected**."

In the distance a building exploded and fell off into the void below the world, "**As long as less than three buildings explode it is still better than I expected."**

Ichigo went completely still shuttered one more time, then took a deep breath. Turning to face the girl he bowed saying "Welcome and I am sorry at my reaction but as I see you expected it."

Turning to Zangetsu he took a deep breath and spoke "How did this happen?"

"**The normal way, you see when a mommy and daddy really love each other**."

Ichigo held up a hand an expression of horror crossing his face "YOU DID WHAT IN MY SOUL!"

"**I had sex many times and it was very good**"

Ichigo made the mistake of thinking too hard on that and suddenly a flood of memories flooded his mind, memories of cold lips and sweet bliss of heated movements and.

"GAHAA" he screamed his face red with embarrassment, he searched for something, anything to get his mind away from this subject, then he remembered why he was here in the first place and that put a damper on the whole thing. He took another deep breath then said "I will deal with this later, but in a nutshell I now have another Zanpakuto sprit?"

The girl smiled nodding "And because she is here my own power jumped up to what it is now?"

Zangetsu nodded "And by fusing my body with my soul I get to keep my human body at the price of a short term power loss"

Zangetsu nodded again "How will it affect you?..."he thought about that for a second and said "I mean how will it affect you two."

"**We will be shadows of ourselves as you will be, your power will be closer to the power you bestowed on your friends than that of a Shinigami.**"

"I did what?"

Zangetsu waved his hand in a dismissing gesture "**I'll explain later but as I was saying we will still be able to help you fight but I do not know how our blades shape will be affected you will have to find that out**."

Ichigo nodded again "I want to keep my body, I want to live in the world of my family and friends so I chose option two."

The girl spoke up "Do you like me?"

Ichigo tilted his head and answered "Yes I do"

"But you don't even know me"

He frowned at that "I know that's why it's so weird, but I can't explain it, I just like you."

She beamed at him and relief entered her poster "Then you will let me fight with you?"

She jumped into the air "Yatta, this is going to be so much fun Oni chan"

"Oni chan?"

She smiled "Yes that is what I am calling you from now on." Her face fell "Unless you don't want me to call you that" She looked like she was about to cry.

Ichigo waved his hand back and forth "NO, NO, NO that fine, that's perfectly fine"

The tears disappeared so fast that they had to have been faked and Ichigo face palmed himself as the girl started dancing to a happy song only she could here.

Ichigo glanced back at Zangetsu who looked like he was spacing out and his lips were moveing thought no sound came out "Oi Zangetsu we got problems, no time for daydreaming."

The Zanpakuto shook his head "**I never daydream**" he said with a snuff.

Ichigo waved a hand "Right because standing on a flag pole staring off into a cloudless sky is so interesting."

The Zanpakuto ignored him "**So your mind is made up then**?"

"Yes"

"**Ok this is going to hurt**."

Without any warning Zangetsu stabbed him through the chest, Ichigo stared in shock "What the hel" Then without warning again the child stabbed a sword as long as she was into him its steel was a pretty shade of blue. "Damnit what are you " The shadow under Zangetsu morphed and shifted as a white figure that looked like a bad photo copy of himself appeared "Hiya king" he said and stabbed him through the chest as well with a reverse Zangetsu of sorts. "What in the nine hells is with all the stabbing!" he yelled.

They each pulled there the blades out of his body at the same time bright flashes of Blue and red oozing from the swords. They began to shrink Zangetsu and the albino's blade fading until it was only one and a half foot long. It still retained the shape of Zangetsu but now it looked more like a butcher knife than anything else. The Girl's blade shrank until it was only a foot long and resembled more of a long dagger than anything else.

The albino looked at his blade and dismay and sighed "You really suck king, you know that? I was all set to take over your body and everything but instead I'm stuck helping you because someone with a hero complex decided to get himself eviscerated by a fucking fire fox." The albino glared at him "When your powers return you better be ready because I will be waiting to take your throne." With those words he turned and walked into Zangetsu vanishing as his body made contact with the Zanpakuto.

Ichigo stared after him "Was that what took over when I battled Rukia's brother?"

Zangetsu nodded "Any idea on how he came about"

The Zanpakuto glanced away and shuttered but nodded all the same "But we don't have time right now do we"

He received another nod "Then I should get going"

"Wait" said the girl

She jumped at him and he caught her out of pure reflex, she hugged his neck as tight as she could which meant that if this had been his human body it would have broken his neck. She leaned in next to his ear and whispered to him quietly.

He glanced at her with surprise in his eyes "That's one hell of a name but do you have a nickname or something because calling you that every time I want your attention would get awkward."

She nodded with a touch of joy in her face "As soon as you release me for the first time I will tell you that my less exaggerated name."

"Ok sounds fair"

He put her down and she skipped over to Zangetsu whereupon she jumped into his arms and stayed there. Ichigo nodded "Well I'll be off then"

"**Wait**" said Zangetsu

Ichigo stopped again Zangetsu strode over to him and placed his right hand on Ichigo's forehead "**You are ready to learn another one of my powers this you can use even in your weakened state**" Knowledge and pain flooded the teens system as a new power burned its way onto his mind "**As you can see this is one of the most powerful abilities I can teach you but use it more than once a day and your body will start paying the price.**"

Ichigo was a little glassy eyed for a moment as the transfer finished and then nearly went to his knees when Zangetsu removed his hand "That attack" he whispered "It is a good thing Kenichi does not know it."

Both of them gulped as the child in Zangetsu's arms glanced between them in confusion "What" she asked "Nothing" they said at the same time.

"Anything else?" Ichigo asked

"**Nope go kick ass**"

"And make sure the ice girl stays safe, I like her a lot"

Ichigo nodded once more and with an effort of will vanished but not before saying "You still owe me an answer as to why you stabbed me!" and wit that there was a flash of whit light and he returned to the world of the living.

* * *

The moment he did so the Blood rain froze in mid fall the individual drops started to float to the area where the three spirits were standing . In a matter of seconds the blood began to congeal and morph slowly the liquid began to resemble the shape of a human, one with startling likeness to Ichigo. Then skin and began to cover the liquid blood and a red glow obscured vision for a second. When it faded the new figure opened his blood red eyes to stare at everyone.

He was several inches taller than Ichigo, the face and body build were the same but the hair was longer partially covering his eyes and reaching down to the nape of his neck. The starkest difference was that fact that it was a stark silver.

He met each of the spirits eyes, looked at himself and said simply "Well Shit"

* * *

The newspaper club was too busy watching their oncoming killer to notice what was happening with Ichigo's body, a white thick paste like substance filled the hole In his lower chest sealing it up better than any doctor could hope to achieve. A shadow oozed out of his covering his form with a black jumpsuit, then more of the white substance coved the vital areas of his body and solidified into armor. Across his face the shadow settled over his mouth and just under his nose wrapping around his cheeks and the back of his head where it to solidified into a black half mask.

Color vanished from the orange hair leaving behind a stark silver and as that happened red eyes opened and a breath tore its way out of his chest as air began to return to him. He felt good, better than good he felt great as he pushed himself to his feet Zangetsu fed him the memories of what he had missed of the battles and powers his friends had won. Part of him wondered how his knew this but decided to ask later, Kuyou was approaching as Moka, or Moka's darker half placed herself in front of the rest of them.

Kuyou was not looking too good, a brown, a brown thing had attached itself to him. It covered his harm and most of his chest with a brown dirty like second skin the best way to describe it was a sort of living moving writhing mud. Where his left hand should have been there was only as oval like shape with a grotesque mouth that white fire spewed out of as it formed into a the shape of a sword. At his shoulder spike shot up piercing the fox man's face and neck one right behind his eye and the other at Kuyou spine in the back of the neck. Several tentacles had wrapped around his other arm piercing into it at the wrist, forearm and elbow.

The thing also made sounds and grunts that were so low only enhanced hearing could pick them up, the skin at the chest bubbled and shifted as the thing tried to grow further. Ichigo could now sense Kuyou's power more clearly the original burning power was almost gone the blazing Youki that Ichigo had sensed before had nearly vanished and was growing lower still.

Which was contrarily to the fact that his power was increasing, sickly green energy oozed from him like a plague and Ichigo followed the source of it to the parasite attached to his body. At least he guessed it was a parasite what was worse was that the more power Kuyou seemed to lose the greater power the parasite was able to give him. Though Ichigo had a feeling that if Kuyou lost all his energy the parasite would have a nasty surprise in store for its host, he raised his blade of fire and tried to bring it down on Moka.

Ichigo appeared in front of her catching the Fox thing by had wrist bringing the blade to a halt Kuyou was staring at him with fear in his eyes "It can't be, it's not possible" he screamed Ichigo let his anger boil over as he put a finger the chest of the monster "Sho" he whispered skipping the incantation and sending the monster flying back.

Glancing back he let his pride show in his voice "You did well, now rest and leave it me I'm going to end this now."

He strode forward until he was ten feet away from the fallen fox man, the parasite consumed even more of Kuyou waning power brown tentacles shooting out from his back and pushing him back to his feet. Ichigo stared at him without pity "I would say that you should stop because feeding that thing is killing you, but that would imply that I cared."

Kuyou bared his teeth "I won't be made a fool off , I will kill you all!" with that and moveing with more speed than hid broken body should have allowed he lept forward and began to attack with wide arcing sweeps of his fire blade.

He was good with his fist but with a blade Kuyou could stand to use a little word, every slash and stab was easy to read and Ichigo moved with the blows calmly avoiding them. Kuyou got swapped up his blade and pointed it at the Moka.

Ichigo moved in with blinding speed and smashed both of his fists into the fox monsters mid section using his retisu to harden his strike. The amount of force it created was defiantly not expected the amount of strength the blow had shot Kuyou back like a rocket smashing him into a large oak tree. He slid down the trunk in a boneless heap, Ichigo stared at his hands "_There is no way I put that much power into my punch but how did I do that?_"

An explosion of green energy cut of his thoughts, tentacles shot out from all over the surface of the parasite stabing into Kuyou's legs and back, the brown mud like skin moved to cover all of his chest most of his other arm and upper legs. The Man's burning youkai was nearly gone but the power the parasite was giving him excided anything Ichigo had felt from him before.

"Now you die!" his vanished before Ichigo's eyes, Ichigo had only a moment to stair in shock before Kuyou appeared in front of him bearing down the sword of flame now the same shade of green as the parasites power. Ichigo dived to the side only to find Kuyou was there all ready slashing again, the orange haired teen used a flash step of his own and vanished as the blade came down. Appearing several feet away.

"HAHAAHA keep running Boy you are no match for my power" screamed the fox man as he leapt at Ichigo bring his blade down in an over head slash, in response Ichigo raised his right arm to the guard position or at least what would have been the guard position if he had had a blade. "PROTECT ALL CREATION ZANGETSU!" he roared to heavens and in his hand there was a flash of white and the two foot Zangetsu appeared. The blade of the soul crashed against the blade of fox fire and stopped it cold with a snarl of effort forced the blade of fire up and away from himself leaved Kuyou's chest wide open. He hand blurred as he opened a half foot deep slash across his opponents chest causing him to scream in pain, tentacles flashed out from the brown mass covering him trying to impale him and forcing him to retreat or risk impalement. The moment he was out of there range the tentacles folded in on themself's forcing their way in to the open gash across the monsters stomach sealing the wound.

"HA HA HA HA don't you see with this power I am invincible, invincible I tell you!" the blood he was coughing up belied his statement though.

He changed tactics then or maybe the parasite changed tactics Ichigo was not sure who was in the drivers seat anymore. The Blade shrunk to a ball and Kuyou pointed his arm at him like a gun, so it stood to reason that, Ichigo was moving even as a large bolts of green flame the size of a small car shot his way.

He used several flash steps as the bolts increased in number, finally he came to a stop as Kuyou wizened up and turned his arm to his friends, Ichigo flashed in front of them thirty feet away from Kuyou and twenty feet in front of his friends. The mouth on Kuyou's hand opened so wide that Ichigo could have stuck his entire first in it and still had room to move it. Ambient green swirls of energy began to form in front of it, the last of Kuyou's Youkai vanishing. It was not a fun thing to watch for as soon as the last of the Youkai vanished the parasite began to feed on the life energy inside his body. Ichigo could only watch as the fox's skin turned an ashen color and wrinkles started to appear on his face, his white fur that was still visible began to turn grey. His eyes now both glowing green had become shrunken to the point where they almost bugged out of his head.

At his hand/mouth the ball of green flame had reached the size of a large carriage and suddenly began to shrink and compress until it was the size of a basket ball. Kuyou's voice sounding weaker than before whispered "Die you son of a bitch" The beam of fire that shot toward him strongly resembled a hollow's cero, and his own energy blasts from earlier. Even as the blast came towards him he raised his left hand as if he held a blade aloft in it thought there was none.

He took a breath and spoke his words booming over battlefield "Suffer no equals, Kūki to yami no ōhi (Queen of Air and Darkness)" and brought his hand down the blast hit his postion and for a moment he vanished, then the beam of fire split shooting off to the sides of Ichigo and a safe distance away from the news paper club. The air cleared and Ichigo stood calmly facing the leader of the public safety commission, in his left hand was a foot and a half blade its steel was dark shade of midnight blue which was in stark contrast to the snow white hilt with a small blue ribbon attached to it.

There was a furrow in the ground in front of Ichigo several feet deep and half again as wide the strange thing about it was that it was covered in frost. "I almost pity you Kuyou" he said quietly "but you crossed the line so I will end you here" crossing his swords he took a deep slow breath and suddenly his form vanished within a void of dark energy that swirled around the spot where he had been like a black hole fangs of darkness shot out from the edges of the void as the mass of darkness moved with impossible speed. The fangs of darkness shrouded Kuyou and for an instant only the black mass of energy could be seen. The Ichigo appeared behind Kuyou facing away both his blades were dripping with blood, the darkness vanished and hundreds of cuts and gashes appeared on Kuyou's body the parasite let out a piercing wail and Kuyous body erupted in a shower of blood and green liquid the body pitched forward and then there was silence. Ichigo turned to the body and brought his blade down on the parasites mouth, this resulted in Kuyou's body being consumed by green flame as his body and the parasite were reduced to ash.

Ichigo turned to his friends vanishing and reappearing among them, Yukari was the first to reach and let latched on to him sobbing in relief "You, you I felt you die" she cried even harder "Please don't do that to me again" He knelt down and enfolder her in a hug "It's all right Yukari, I'm don't plan on dying yet"

He was roughly pulled off of Yukari and enfolded by a teary eyed Kurumu she hugged him as tight as she could saying nothing, cold hands encircled his back as Mizore pulled herself close to him her eyes closed her head buried in his back. Gin politely looked away while The dark Moka just stared at him with unnerving intensity, finally he motioned the girls off him and made his way to stand in front of the Dark form his friend had taken.

It was she who broke the silence first "You have been given the power of the vampires, you better be grateful."

Ichigo chewed on that for a moment then said "Pardon me?"

Dark Moka stared at him "I gave you some of my blood, it is responsible for the power you know hold"

Ichigo gave her a confused look "No its not, I had get stabbed in the chest by three different swords to get this transformation."

Now it was Inner Moka's turn to give him a confused look "Three sword's?"

"Yes three swords, what made you think I am a vampire?"

She pointed at his head, more specially his hair "What wrong with my hair?" he asked.

Yukari made a coughing sound and Ichigo turned she held up a small mirror and Ichigo started at it for a second, then two, then finally his mind thundered "Zangetsu!"

The answer was surprisingly fast "Like nearly everything that has happened to you this day an explanation will take time, so in a nutshell she tried to save your life by the most dangerous means possible for her. So I suggest you thank her and leave that at that"

Ichigo quieted all the questions he had took a breath and nodded to himself then turned and knelt before Inner Moka "You have my thanks Moka for my life and for protected the life's of my friends"

For a nanosecond a small light almost invisible blush appeared on the Inners cheeks but it was gone before anyone noticed it. "It is well you should thank me for I took great risk upon myself and my other half in doing so."

Ichigo nodded saying nothing, Inner Moka reached down and yanked him up bringing his face to meet hers. Eye to Eye they stared until Moka broke it by twisting his head back and biting his neck, Ichigo allowed her to feed but using his one strength untwisted his head, determined not to let her dominate him.

Inner Moka pulled away from him, her power flowing back through her veins with the fresh infusion of blood, "I think we can get along Ichigo, take care of my other half for me" she picked of the silver cross off the ground but paused "And do try and let me out a little more I crave more battle than I have got"

A crazy insane like voice in his head said "O I like her King."

Inner Moka clipped the rosary cross onto her neck and her power faded, her hair turned back to pink and to his annoyance he noticed that her chest actually shrank one whole cup size. He was not annoyed at the shrinking rather at the fact that he noticed it which meant he had been staring at it.

The voice spoke again "And just like that I'm turned off"

"Shut up" Ichigo said

"Bite Me" it snapped back

Normal Moka opened her green eyes and she tackled Ichigo without any apparent effort on the way down Ichigo fearing that Moka might hurt herself landing on his new armor mentally willed it away. His form vanished in white, blue and red and black energy reveling his normal torn up school uniform and tie shirt. His hair changed back to orange eyes shifted back to coffee brown, the only change in him was slightly longer and sharper canines, not as prominent as Moka's but there all the same.

He managed to land in a sitting position holding the girl against his chest she shuttered slightly tears streaming down her face "Don't do that again, please don't die in front of me again" she started sobbing and Kurumu and Mizore join in the hug/dogpile both saying similar things.

Ichigo spared his arms managing to encircle all them next to him "I can't promise that, I am sorry but if it is my life or yours I will take the bullet, or fire ball or blade or whatever's coming at you. I'll take it in a heartbeat if it means you live even if that means my own death." He said it firmly without any anger or sadness, but with a bone deep determination that was as immovable as the bones of the earth. It was a humbling experience to hear him say that to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would do exactly as he said.

"Then you need to make us stronger Ichigo" said Mizore "Strong enough that you don't have to take the blow for us."

Ichigo nodded at the wisdom in her words and started to stand them all up glancing at Kurumu "I don't suppose you would mind have another room mate tonight?" he pointed at Moka with a shake of his head "I don't want to her to be alone tonight," after a pause for thought he said "Or any night in the foreseeable future."

Kurumu nodded "Of course Ichigo"

His newly acquired Vampire hearing allowed him to understand her mumble "At this rate I'll be opening a clinic"

He smiled at her causing her to blush "That would be a noble cause Kurumu"

She sputtered "But I don't want to be a"

"Relax girl I was just kidding" Ichigo said with a smile "But really thank you, you are a great friend to have in a time of need. He looked over at Mizore you too Ice Girl, Mizore gave him a steely glare, all right" he said holding up his hands "no more nicknames" Mizore nodded satisfied and Moka still buried in chest started to tremble until a peel of laughter bubbled out from her. Mizore and Kurumu followed suit and As he glanced over at Yukari and Gin giving them his thanks they started laughing as well.

Ichigo glanced around him at the laughing fools knowing that it was a stress relief more than actual humor but joined in anyway.

* * *

And that's where the chairman and several of the teachers found them several minutes later lieing on the ground laughing like idiots in the mist of all the fire and destruction around them. The Chairman sighed placing his hand against his head in preparation for the headache to come. And while he was organized the transportation of the students to the nurse's office he began to form a plan on the best way to keep his school safe. He knew that monsters all over the world were gaining a hold of power they shouldn't have and somewhere in the background the organization called Fairy Tale was beginning to make its move. With a glance at Ichigo he decided the best course of action and a creepy smile graced his face, and somewhere in the world a shopkeeper who shall remain nameless sneezed "Someone must be thinking like me" he mumbled as he tried not to shift his weight too much as to wake the dark beauty beside him, the last time he did so she had threatened to claw off his manhood he shuttered a little and went back to sleep.

* * *

So did you enjoy the battles? I did my best to make sure they were clear but as with any story you read the imagination to see the fights in your head is the most important part.

Were you surprised by my choice of what to call Ichigo's new Zanpakuto? Fans of the Dresden files will know what I means and just so those fans know Zanpakuto change form when entering bankai so you most likely have a fair guess as to what she looks like in Bankai.

This chapter made me happy while writing it there is nothing like writing a chapter with the focus being on an epic battle so with that have a good school year Fanboy Out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone sorry it took so long but you know how school and writer's blocks go. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and that it explains some of what happened in the last chapter.

* * *

Aftermath the Price of Damages and a Date

Ichigo stared at the white ceiling feeling peace for the first time that day, they had all been carted to the nurses office the moment they Academy Teachers arrived. The Chairman had told him that he would have to answer some questions regarding the events of the past hour. He was surprised that it had only taken an hour for that whole venture to be finished. It had felt like much longer, anyway he had stayed awake this long to make sure all his friends were taken care off. All of them had cuts and bruises and many had a serious case of energy exhaustion but all in all they were whole and sleeping peacefully. Which in Moka's case her peaceful sleep was due to the drugs the nurse had given her and the fact that her Inner self was protecting her from the worst of her memories.

The Nurse had given them each a once over and informed him that while he had no injuries of which to speak of they wanted to keep him overnight for observation which suited him fine, he could be in the same room as his friends without it being awkward. Though Kurumu would get a kick out of that, Ichigo shook his head with a smile which changed to a frown as he contemplated his feelings for the women around him.

He still had this nagging sense of guilt that falling in love with four women was an insult to each of them, but as if to defy his suspicion the girls, at least the girls in the room with him got along well. He had not seen any fighting among them or attempts to one up the other, well Kurumu tried to do that in terms of sexyness but that was it. But on the whole the seemed content with the time he shared with each of them, shaking his head he closed his eyes and entered his inner world.

* * *

As he opened his eyes he noticed something wrong, what you might as was wrong? Well to answer he was standing upright on a street. Which meant the buildings around him were right side up and indeed they were, thousands upon thousands of skyscrapers reaching towards the heavens many passing thought clouds.

But wait there was more, all the windows had changed slightly with moving shapes of red shifting around the window panes. The place felt different as well before it had given off an aura of peace and calm, now the very ground seemed to buzz with excitement and hope.

He took a good look around and wondered out loud "The Hell happened here?"

"**Your inner world is a reflection of you Ichigo, as you change so does your inner world….granted that change of one's inner world is usually a slow change but when have you ever let a word like normally stop you**"

Zangetsu appeared beside him looking like he normally did calm and severe " How did it change this much? As far as I know my personality is still the same ."

"**It is, that's not the case here."**

Zangetsu began to walk forward and Ichigo followed in step, "Then what is the case?"

"**Your change is the case**" after walking a little further he explained further "**You fused your soul with your body, do you truly understand how significant that is?**"

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu's face seeing an emotion he could not place one there "Apparently not" he said after a moment.

"**Originally your were both Shinigami and human**," Zangetsu paused "**And hollow and vampire**"

Ichigo flinched for a moment "So I really am a vampire"

"**Only a fourth**" said Zangetsu "**Though the reason for that lies in the fact that you had three other natures to begin with, anyway, the fact that you had a body meant that you were human and now vampire. Both of those natures were physical and thus tied to your physical body, though the human trait of insane growth did carry over to your Shinigami form but I digress.**

**Because they were tied to your real body they were kept separate from your soul, your soul was where your Shinigami nature and your hollow nature resided. Because of this balance you need to be split from your body to use any of your powers to a great extent. Some of your soul's power did bleed over to your human form but nothing significant until your hollow tried and failed to take over.**"

"He did?"

"**Yes he responded to your negative emotions and tried to take over your body, he was thwarted by the fact that your body and soul were separate and was only able to push some of his power though. That was where your power up against Kuyou came from, but you get my point?**"

"I think so, your saying that my body held have of my natures and my soul held the other half correct?"

"**Exactly, now what do you think happened when those four natures collided, when you chose to fuse you body with your soul**"

Ichigo put two and two together "The four natures clashed"

"**Not just clashed, they merged the taking aspects of each and discarding the weakness, you turned yourself INTO A WHOLE NEW BEING**"

Ichigo gaped dumbstruck "**You have fused the better parts of four different races and become one, a hybrid unlike the world has ever seen. I know not the limits of your power nor the extent to which your new body draws upon your natures."**

"The how do I find out, if you can't tell me than who can?"

Zangetsu was quite for several moments before answering "**I can tell you that all your traits as a Shinigami remain none of them were considered weakness by your instinct. The humans ability for nearly impossible feats of growth and unlimited potential remains in you as well, but ageing was discarded and no sickness that ever was or will be can affect you.**"

"Are you saying I'm immortal?"

"**I'm saying you can't die, but you can be killed remember that. And before you start being depressed about everyone you know dying while you remain unchanged remember even if everyone you know dies, they will pass on life in soul society and each of your friends have more than enough power to retain their memories. Also Yukari's race live to be about nine hundred to a thousand years if they aren't killed, and Moka, Kurumu and Mizore are out right immortal like you.**"

Ichigo lowered his gaze "I guess it's a good thing I haven't fallen in love with any one not immortal then"

"**Ichigo you will have to watch your friends and family grow old I will not sugar coat that, but you of all the humans on this planet should know that death is not the end**."

The orange haired boy finished the saying "It is only the beginning" he looked away "Just give me some time to get used to the idea." He looked up at the sky "It's weird you see, death defines everything humans do but you say I am free of that."

With a shake of his head he said "But enough of that I have a question"

"**Ask** "

"Would you explain to me what I move I did to defeat Kuyou, my body knows how it works but my mind does not."

The Zanpakuto nodded "**What you used is called **Kuro Hane**(Black Wing) it is one of my most powerful abilities and yet my weakest, what it does is turn you resolve and killing instinct into power and uses said power to create an attack that's whole purpose is to strike a killing blow.**"

"That sounds very powerful, how is it weak?"

"**Because the price of turning emotions into power places a great strain on your soul to use this attack you take part of your soul and place it into the emotions and that is what gives it its power.**"

"Wait I'm giving up part of my soul for power?"

"**Yes and no, as long as you only use it once every twenty four hours and no more, all it takes is a the excess of your soul to power the attack, and despite what you think a soul can grow back. The phrase **_**good for the soul**_** is more than just a saying, a hug from a loved one, a night reading your favorite book all these things can help you grow back you soul.**"

After several moments of thought Ichigo sat that new one aside and asked his final question "How did my friends gain their power it was the same way with Chad and Orihime and I sure it's not a coincidence."

Zangetsu gave Ichigo a thoughtful look before answering "**Overexposure to you retisu is the most likely answer, it would explain why I was able to tell and help your friends gain their new abilities. I think it might have something to do with the fact that your retisu is neither Shinigami or hollow but a potent mix in-between.**"

"So I can just give powers to anyone I want?"

"**No only if they have the desire and inner ability to handle such an event, for your monster friends who naturally have power and will when they are born, it makes sense that they all had the strength needed it also explains how they got their powers so quickly in comparison to you human friends.**"

"But that's not true at all Chad and Orihime got their abilities only days after I gained mine."

"**And how long had they been your friends before that ? Originally neither of them had the gift needed, Chad lacked confidence and Orihime was weak of body and spirit, it was the years spent with you that changed them mentally and the years exposed to your emerging retisu that gave them the power needed. On that note you need not worry about power gaining powers who are not your friends or allies you have to desire them stronger if there hidden powers are to emerge.**"

"Am I becoming some sort of universal linchpin?"

"**Yes, yes you are"**

They were reaching the end of a street which emptied out to a large grassy area "**One more thing Ichigo, you should check up on you sister Karin when you go home for summer break**"

"Why?"

The Zanpakuto gave him an amused smirk "**You didn't think you were the only one in your family with the gift of Shinigami powers did you?**"

Ichigo plied on questions but Zangetsu refused to say more, and they reached the end of their walk anyway. Ichigo entered a large grassy plane it was only when he looked behind him and saw the city that he realized he had acutely exited the city and entered a country side, open fields and freshly cut grass stretched for miles until they ended at tall majestic mountains that were shrouded in snow and clouds. To the east was a huge castle of white ice that was nearly a mile wide and half again as long. Ichigo was going to ask what it was when he noticed that gate was similar to the ice dome that had symbolized his bond with Rukia.

The was west were four enormous red oak sized trees but there were unlike any trees Ichigo had seen before. One had solid white bark and its trees bloomed leaves of blue diamond that fell with the same grace as a snow flake. Another had bark as red as blood itself but the leaves were a light pink that looked like velvet even from his distance. Still another one had a trunk of softly glowing violet its leaves were a mix of purple, blue and scarlet that gave it an almost inviting aura. The fourth tree looked like it had been carved of pure ice but the life like appearance of it belied that observation. Its leaves were the color of fresh fallen snow but the leaves seemed to be held in a stillness so still was it that Ichigo felt like a sharp sound might being it crumbling down, it also had one other quality even from this distance Ichigo could feel the warmth and life pouring out of the tree of ice. He flashed closer to get a better look and noticed that the bark was actually bark and the tree itself was filled with heat and joy only held in place by its solitary poise.

Zangetsu appeared beside him "**These are your soul way of symbolizing love, a rather beautiful example if you ask me.**"

Ichigo looked up in wonder and a little sadness "So it is true" he murmured "I don't think I could ever choose between them"

"**Indeed not there all the same size** " said his Zanpakuto

"But Zangetsu that wrong, if I love them all ,than it would be selfish to try and."

Zangetsu held up his hand "**Don't you think you should let them decide that?**"

"But I"

"**At the very least talk to them about it, I have no desire for a monsoon season in here**"

The orange haired teen nodded with a sigh knowing his Zanpakuto was right as he almost always was. He instead took in the new beauty that he was in, the long roiling plains the new land marks, finally he asked "Where is your daughter she was supposed to tell me a nickname to call her by instead of the title Queen of Air and Darkness"

"**She is currently playing tag with you newest inner spirit.**"

It took a few moments for that to sink in "Pardon?" he finally said.

"**Your new inner spirit the one that symbolizes your vampiric nature.**"

"And you just let your daughter play with a blood drinking vampire?"

"**A. She could kick his ask half way to the moon B. because he exists solely on the energy of your spirit he dies not need blood and C.**" Zangetsu paused for a moment considering "**I'll let him explain C. but suffice to say he is not what you would assume.**"

Within moments of him saying this there was a sound like sparks and two people appeared in front of him. He was tall, as tall as Ichigo himself he wore a lose fitting white tie shirt and comfortable jeans held up by a belt with an X printed on the metal buckle . His hair was white through spiked in the same way his own hair was, his eyes were blood red and silted, in the same way Inner Moka's were but something was off. His posture was relaxed and non threatening, his face held a bright smile that starkly reminding Ichigo of his mother and even his aura seemed to invite calm to those who looked. Perhaps the strangest thing of all was that upon his shoulders sat Zangetsu's daughter, her face was beet red from laughter and her smile eclipsed even that man who held her.

Gently the man set her down beside her farther and turned to Ichigo "Hello Ichigo" he reached out his hand to try and shake Ichigo's "_I'm your new vampire spirit_"

Ichigo made no move to shake and instead just starred at the man before him, the vampire frowned then nodded his head in understanding. "_I'm not what you thought I would be_?"

He answered by nodding and the vampire spoke agian "_You were expecting a blood crazy monster bent on eating and or raping his way across the world?_"

"Yes I was"

"_Well normally you would be right and if any other human had gained the blood of the Shinso vampire it would have been just that, but you're not normal are you?_"

Ichigo nodded mutely "_You see when vampire blood is injected into a human body and the body survives changes take place within that person's soul. The newly formed vampire nature feeds on that persons dark emotions to give itself life and form. That's where I ran into a problem see your dark emotions are already claimed by your hollow nature and I was weak enough for it to push away. I then turned to your natural emotions like resolve and bravery but those are under the power or your first Zanpakuto and I had no chance to feed on them. I was then left with only your positive emotions that were unclaimed so I fed upon your love, kindness, your loyalty and steadfastness and your desire to protect and cherish life itself_."

The vampire sprits eyes seemed to fill with wonder and awe "A _inner spirit reflects the emotions it feeds on for life, thus in a strange twist of fate I am the embodiment of your brightest and warm emotions_." Sunlight seemed to intensify as he said those words, behind him Zangetsu gave Ichigo a nod affirming the truth of the vampire spirit.

"_So what is your thoughts on drinking blood_?" asked Ichigo

"_Such actions run counterproductive to protecting those we must, as such I will endure the discomfort of not drinking blood that is a small price to pay for the safety of others._" Was the answer, with no hesitation whatsoever.

Ichigo blinked a little "Um ok this is good, I think"

The Vampire reached out his hand again and Ichigo shook it this time "_As a Vampire our basic powers are twofold, we can turn energy into raw strength and we can sense the power of those around us to an amazing degree." _The sprite reached out his hand and touched Ichigo's forehead_ "As I am born of your brighter emotions I do not believe in tests to see if you are worthy of my power, for I know you are as I feel the love you have for those precious to you_"

Pain and knowledge flashed across Ichigo's mind "_There are several more parts tied in with a Vampires power but your body is not stable enough to handle that yet_." With those words he turned and vanished in a flash of green sparks, repapering with a huge ass watering can the size of a semi one top of his head he walked over to the trees and began to water them with extreme and loving care.

Ichigo turned to Zangetsu raseing an eyebrow "A watering can….the size of a semi?"

"**His idea not mine**"

With a shake of his head and a smile the orange haired teen turned his attention to little girl "Now I seem to remember something about a nickname I should call you."

The girl smiled "you are correct, it would by annoying to call me Kūki to yami no ōhi all the time so how about calling me Mab is that ok Oni chan?"

"Mab?"

"Yes call me Mab"

Ichigo nodded "All right Mab will you teach me more about yourself?"

Her face lit with a smile "Father had taught you well Oni chan," she waved her hand at the sky " Like my farther I hate the rain I dislike seeing you sad and depressed. But what I truly hate is not being used, I hate not having my power tested for my blade to clash against other blades in the heat of battle. If you truly want to understand and gain my complete power you must not be shy in using my power. When you fight with me don't hold back, when you draw me forth it had better be to unleash my power upon you enemies."

The young Shinigami almost gulped and glanced at Zangetsu "**She gets it from her mother.**" He said.

"So who's on top when you guys?"

"Mom is" said Mab

"You let your daughter watch!"

"**Its not like we have a room we can lock whenever we do it."**

Ichigo shivered "No more images please," he turned to leave but pulled up short "Anything else I should know about?"

"**You inner hollow will try and take over your body the moment it stabilizes so I suggest you find a way to deal with him before that happens. I would suggest talking to the shop keeper and seeing what he says**"

* * *

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes pulling his mind back to his body and the real world, as he reopened his eyes he noted that everyone was still asleep, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a creepy voice spoke out beside him "Good your awake"

He turned very slowly to see the Chairman of Youkai Academy sitting on a chair beside his bed, the man made several hand seals and mumbled a few words. And a magic circle surrounded them and Ichigo felt a sudden pressure on his ears, "This will keep anyone from listening in on what I have to say to you." Said the Chairman his empty white eyes glowing.

"What do you want" Ichigo asked warily

"Good you are straight to the point just as he described you," he murmured "in answer to your question after you battle with Kuyou I decided to do some checking on your background. Imagine my surprise when I discover a mutual friend of ours knows you. Not only knows you but was willing to sell me information on you for the right price,"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and suddenly the air was not the only thing causing pressure in the magic circle. The chairman held up his hands "I am not and will never involve anyone or anything with your family, and from what I have heard about you power you might be able kill me."

Ichigo waited letting his spiritual pressure fade somewhat "Was it Urahara?"

"Indeed Mr Kisukie is well known among the enlightened of this world I will not go so far as to say he is an ally rather a well trusted mercenary."

"Meaning you take everything he says with a grain of salt right?"

"Precisely"

Ichigo waited for a moment in which neither spoke then asked "Am I to assume you have not come here to exchange pleasantries or veiled threats?"

The Chairman gave him a creepy smile "This semester is almost at an end but when the next begins I will have a job for you."

Ichigo gave him a stubborn stare "And just what is that?"

"You will become a member of the Student council"

"…What?"

"You will become a member of the student council"

"There is no way in hell that what you just told me has no catch."

The chairman's eyes brightened "I do not know if there is a catch, all I can say is that I need you there."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then you will have to pay me one hundred billion yen for the loss of the Safety Commission Headquarters and the myriad of magical artifacts that were damaged or destroyed because of it."

"…when do I start?"

"As I said next semester." The Chairman stood up and the magic circle vanished "I look forward to working with you young man, rest well"

* * *

It was two weeks before the start of summer when Mrs Nekonome made an announcement due to your myriad of traumatic experiences at Youkai Academy this semester the headmaster had given permission for me to take you the newspaper club on a two week field trip.

A slid projector slid down in front of the class room with a map of Japan on it "First we will visit the city of Tokyo where I will visit the world sushi convention" she started licking her lips and a cat tail appeared behind her. "And you will spend the week recuperating and hanging out the only rules will be that you let me know what you are doing." She picked up a wooden pointer and showed another city then will be traveling to this city were you will study its inner workings and thus gain knowledge about the human world"

She went on talking but Ichigo muttered to himself "I bet we were supposed to spend two weeks in the other place but the Sushi convention convinced her otherwise."

He looked over the girls who held his heart and sighed "_What do I do?_" he wondered "_How am I supposed to tell all of them how I feel?_"

"Ichigo you could take them all on a date." Mab said.

"_What_?"

"I am a female Ichigo I know these things, take them each out on a date they will appreciate it."

"_But I've never been on a date before what do I do?"_

"Pick some place nice, wear a suit and everything else should work out."

School ended and the club walked together as the passed through the school, students parted before them like water, no one wanted to cross them not after what had happened to the School Safety Commission.

That and the fact that while they did not know what it was all the members of the Newspaper club felt different, stronger, more dangerous like they had stepped beyond the normal realm of power and considering that group had at least two S classed monsters for certain and it was the general consensus at the school that the Terror Lord was S Classed as well. It just seemed rather stupid to try and make trouble with them.

The moment the club exited the school they all vanished in flickers of green light except for Ichigo his was the more harmonic mix between static and the sound of air parting. In the following weeks after the incident as the called it they had all by unspoken consent spent some time out of everyday training their new powers together. They had really started making head way when Yukari discovered that most basic power that this strange ability possessed.

It seemed that this power took the potential energy in objects and unleashed it, air gave the user high speed movement, ground would warp and push to give the user greater jump height and so on and so forth.

However she also noted that a specific item or in Gin's case aspect of himself brought out the most power which led to their respective transformations. She was not quite sure why specific items held more energy or even why it was there in the first place but she was working on it.

Ichigo found himself remembering what Zangetsu had told him about items having souls but he kept that quite for now wanting to think on it further. He himself was still testing out his new form, the second time he had transformed into his newly dubbed battle form he had noticed something Zangetsu had changed its shape.

The butcher knife now resembled a short sword, is blade was two and a half feet in length and its hilt was wrapped in bandages. The circular hand guard looked like it had been forged from black gemstone, when he had asked Zangetsu about the changes the Zanpakuto had said "**Since I'm in a reduced state this appearance seems more suited for battle**" and after some practice swings Ichigo agreed. The blade now appeared the moment he entered battle form but his other Zanpakuto Mab still wanted Ichigo to say her name before appearing, in that way she was sort of vain he noticed.

The speed granted him in this form was greater than his shikai but less that his bankai, his physical strength now augmented by the vampire ability to turn power into brute force had never been greater. His ability to sense sprite energy and the emotion of lust had fused with the vampire's natural sensing power. When he closed his eyes and focused he could see in his mind's eye the people's energy around him, he could see their shape both their human and monster forms, he could almost taste their emotions as if they were his own. His range was nearly five miles in a circle from where he stood, and better yet it acted like a warning against surprise attacks.

His kido became stronger as he had more energy to pour into it now but it also made most of what he had learned unstable, so most of his time over the past weeks had been spent relearning the spells he had mastered.

His friends had not been idle either, Kurumu, Gin, Mizore, and Yukai had all been mastering there respective powers. Moka on the other hand was a special case, it turned out her ability changed when she was in her normal form. Ichigo still remembered the first time she had tried it, "All right Moka remember your pride and use that feeling to call it forth" he had said.

Moka had closed her eyes and concentrated her rosary began to glow red with power and then suddenly blood has shot out from the jewel covering the cross in some sort of red metal. Moka's power had shot skyward in the same way it had against Kuyou when Ichigo took it off. But when the power faded Moka still looked the same and even looked confused as Ichigo had been. After some experimenting they had discovered that Outer Moka's ability was to bypass the rosary and awaken her most of her dormant powers without her inner self taking over.

This had caused a few problems when they realized she had not experience whatsoever at controlling such power thus Ichigo spent most of time when he was not training, helping Moka learn to control her own strength. They were making slow progress on that and Ichigo thanked his lucky stars that he had learned Tai Chi because the relaxing martial art was a god send to Moka who was constantly afraid of hurting someone while using her power. The breathing, the slow moving and different forms helped her maintain balance in her own way.

* * *

After their training they would head back to school and eat dinner together, they were becoming more and more close knit as time rolled on. And the weeks seemed to fly by until the day of the field trip arrived, they found them self's standing at the bus stop waiting for their ride. Ichigo was lost in thought as they stood there, "_Two weeks_" he thought "_Two weeks until I can see my family again" _His chest thudded with excitement, that must of made his blood start rushing faster because Moka started looking hungry.

He smiled lopsidedly and tilted his neck, his actions an invitation she did not decline. The bus showed up several minutes later, with the same bus driver that had drove him to this place.

Creepy organ music started playing "Welcome Children!" the bus driver said as lighting flashed in the back ground.

Ichigo did not so much as blink instead he walked into the bus passing the driver without saying a word, "Come on that was pretty good" the driver said.

Ichigo gave him a truthful answer "After what I've seen lines from a B movie do not surprise me given where we are, even if the execution was top notch."

The drive sniffed a little "You really think it was top notch?"

"Yes"

The others got on along with their teacher who appeared out of nowhere "Mrs Nekonome" said the driver with a nod "Bus Driver" she said nodding back. They all took their seats and the bus began to move and so they were off. Off to Tokyo for the first week of their field trip.

Many hours had passed and while the bus driver never seemed to tire everybody around Ichigo had fallen asleep or was trying to do so, it felt strange to be cooped up in a small place for so long. Looking around he decided that he should check on Rukia and closed his eyes.

When he opened them he found himself behind a large couch that was nearly the length of the entire room he found himself in. The Women of the Shinigami Women's Association were all seated upon it and were staring in rapture at a huge Plasma Flat screen.

The Women he knew was called Nano whispered to the Orange Hired busty Shinigami Matsumoto "This is amazing where did you find such a delightful video."

Matsumoto smiled back "I rented it from a human company called Netflix, and you right Twilight is amazing."

Ichigo heard the word twilight and decided that it would be a great time to leave, that was as soon as he checked on Rukia. She was looking much better since he had seen her all those weeks ago, she had filled out the areas where she had been painfully thin and looked a lot more alert than the last time.

"Good" he whispered

The strange looking girl's head whipped towards him "Shit" he murmured reaching for Rukia but he was a little late, the girls fist smashed into his head and sent him through the wall. Well he pashed through the wall and out into the night of Soul Society. Suddenly he felt the sensitization of splitting apart, when the feeling left he was standing by Rukia's side again. Thankfully she was standing now and was slightly behind the girl who had clipped him.

The Shinigami women were up and most had their blades drawn "What is it Nemu?" the small pink women. "Yachiru" Ichigo thought "that's her name"

"The sprit was here" she said " I punched it through a wall but it might come back"

Matsumoto suddenly looked uncomfortable "Um Nemu, we, we've been meaning to talk to you about the sprite you keep seeing." She hugged her chest tightly "What if your, you know, just seeing things?"

The strange girl turned and gave the busty Shinigami an icy glare "I am not seeing things, you Zanpakuto would be able to see it if you let them out."

Ichigo grasped Rukia's shoulders and to his surprise she flinched at the phantom touch, wasting no time he forced himself back to his inner world, and through that back to consciousness.

* * *

He blinked awake find Kurumu shaking him "Wake up Ichigo" she was saying

"Wha" he mumbled

"Damn you're a heavy sleeper, we are there"

Ichigo half stumbled out of the stuffy bus and began to help unpack and bring the bags to the hotel rooms it took relatively little time to get everybody into their rooms the girls got a double room with four bed while the boys got a single with two beds they all fell asleep before the sun was down.

The next day Ichigo spent most of his time contemplating how he was going to achieve his goals when then the situation resolved itself. As it turned out Gin and Yukari had a concert that wanted to attend while Moka and Kurumu wanted to go clothes shopping that evening for what purpose Ichigo knew not.

When the evening reached them and Ichigo found himself alone with Mizore he took the plunge. Taking in a deep breath and with a little coaching form Mab he asked "Mizore do you want to go out somewhere tonight?"

She stared at him from a few moments as a hint of redness reached her otherwise blank face, Ichigo felt tension build in his chest but then she said "That sounds like fun, what's the dress code?"

"Um, a dress would be fine" Ichigo murmured as relief washed over his chest and heart but then a thought struck him "Do you have a dress to wear?"

She gave him a deadpan stare "I'm a girl Ichigo of coarse I have a dress"

"Right right" Ichigo said holding his hand up in surrender "Stupid question"

They hung around there respective hotel rooms until the ride Ichigo had ordered showed up, dressed in a newly bought Tuxedo Ichigo walked to the girls hotel room door and knocked. Whatever he was going to say died on his lips the moment he caught sight of Mizore. To put it in the simplest terms she was a knock out, she was indeed wearing a dress, it was a long shimmering black number that trailed all the way down to her ankles the dress was cut in such a way that it showed the amazingly pale and supple skin of her shoulders, it dipped slightly to show a hint of cleavage and the shinning gemstone tear of her mother nestled between it. The only thing that might have been out of place was the cherry lollipop in her mouth but to Ichigo that just added to the charm.

He gulped a little as he finely found his words "Wow Mizore …. You look… Amazing"

She looked him up and down as well "You don't look so bad yourself" she traced the line of his face with one pale finger "I think this is going to be a fun night"

Finally remembering his manners he offered her his arm and managed to stop gawking at her, they got a lot of looks as they walked out of the hotel lobby Mizore getting the male gaze and Ichigo getting the female gaze. As the exited the building a limo pulled up and Ichigo reached down to open the door for his date.

She gave him a raised eyebrow "Killing hollows pays well" he said as the helped her in and shut the door for her. There ride to the place Ichigo had in mind only took thirty minutes, when they reached it and exited the limo Mizore looked up and read aloud "The Iceberg Lounge?"

"Ya I thought that this place would suit you, also there is a neat story behind it its owner was touring America when he came upon a place with the same name as this. He fell in love with the atmosphere and food style there so on returning he created his own exact replica."

"And you know all this why?" Mizore asked

"I researched the place to see if it was owned by the Yakuza you would be surprised how many high end restaurants are owned by them."

They entered and walked up to person at the front the man a short little guy in a waiters suit bowed when he heard Ichigo's name and led them to a table. It was seated beside another man and his date, the man was six feet tall and wore a Tux that made Ichigo's and everyone else's in the place look like there were made of rags. He had jet black hair and brown eyes and his face seemed set in an easy smile. Interestingly enough though despite his playboy appearance there was no hint of weakness in his body, not even in his stance which while calm and open looked ready to defend against any attack, and the man was seated down. His date was a tall long limbed blond and despite being a beauty in her own right could not hold a candle to Mizore so Ichigo did not spend much time looking at her.

As they awaited there food and both drank light champagne Ichigo decided to start the talked asked "Do you like it here?"

The snow girl glanced around at the ice themed room, the glacier chandlers and the light chill that flowed through the room and nodded "It has its own charm, I even see several of my kind working as waiters here"

Ichigo smiled "Somehow I am not surprised," decided to change topic he asked "Do you have any family, you haven't spoken much of them."

Mizore nodded "I have a mother and a little sister" as she said this warmth entered her tone.

"What about your farther?"

The warmth vanished "He was a human who left my mother as soon as he found out who we were,"

"Ok, your sister then" he said rather hurriedly.

The warmth returned "She is an amazing child, her manner and actions are so different from most snow girls. She is cheerful and full of life, it glows from her when you look in her eyes." Mizore looked at her hands "So much different from her older sister," Ichigo reached across griping one of her hands lightly she smiled at him before pulling away as there food arrived.

Over the course of the meal they talked of many things of Ichigo's family some of his past that she was curious about. He told a few stories about himself even the embarrassing ones if only because he loved to hear her laugh.

She looked even more amazing under the many colored lights, her normally calm features flushed in excitement and happiness. His heart pounded relentlessly as he watched her from across the table, the date passed much like that they talked ate and talked some more. The sun had started to fade when Ichigo looked at the time and sighed "We have to be getting back soon Mizore"

There was a sigh "I know"

"Well then lets"

The doors to the place opened loudly as some glass shattered three men entered the building two where huge, the kind of huge that comes from spending too much time at the gym and not enough at the running track. In between them was a very short very fat butterball of a man walked using an umbrella as a walking cane. He spoke with a cheap horrible sounding imitation of an English accent "Well, well it seems someone did steal my idea *hee*"

Everyone in the room was frozen in fear, save for three people and two of them were in the direct sight of the intruders. Ichigo and Mizore let their faces go blank leaving no emotions visible on their faces both ready to move. "Since you are all eating the fruits of my idea *ha ha ha* you should pay me handsomely for it" The butterball waved his hand in a sweeping gesture over the crowd "Boys bring me the jewels and gold theses people have on them" His eyes locked on to the teardrop gem around Mizore's neck "You girl give me that gem" he started to move towards her hand out stretched to rip it off her neck.

The temperature around Mizore plummeted ice starting to form on the edges of the tablecloth the butterball came up short seeming not to understand why but knowing that something was very wrong. The sound of shattering glass caused all heads to look up as the skylight caved in an a black shadow descended like a rock, there was a hissing sound of metal flying thought air and big thug A and bigger thug B went down as if someone had flipped a switch off.

There was almost no sound as the dark figure landed lightly on the floor he wore a black cape with a hood that had two pointed ears. The butterball apparently knew him because he stumbled back several steps "Wa, what are you doing here?" he scratched in a high pitched voice.

The dark man answered "Hunting you Penguin"

The Penguin snarled and started to rise his umbrella but the dark man had already moved so fast that it was quite apparent to Ichigo that whoever this man was he had nearly breached the limits of raw human speed. There was a short sweet brutal combo of punches and kicks that sent the Penguin off to dreamland, with a slight nod the dark man raised his arm and shot a grappling hook into the Tokyo skyline and vanished as the wire yanked him away.

* * *

Ichigo blinked once, then twice looked at Mizore "should we?" her short abrupt nod was all the answer he needed, leaving a check to cover the dinner they went to their limo soon they were headed back to the safety of the hotel both deep in thought.

Suddenly Ichigo snapped his fingers "Batman, that's who that person was he's an American hero that sometimes makes the papers all the way over here."

Mizore did not seem to know how to react to that statement so she nodded instead, with that thought out of the way Ichigo realized now was the time to talk about what was really one his mind.

"Mizore I have something to tell you."

The ice girl tensed looking into his eyes "I, I love you" he blurted out. She smiled so broad that it looked like her face was going to split she leaned forward and before he could say anything else buried him in a scorching kiss.

His body reacted automatically his arms encircling her in a possessive protective hug that pressed her against his body. His entire world seemed to be an explosion of light color and taste that took his breath away. Soon however they both needed air and had to pull away both breathing as if they had just run a marathon there faces flushed red from the contact.

She made no attempt to repeat the kiss and Ichigo did not press her, during the last seconds of their kiss he had felt a small rush of fear from Mizore as clearly as if it was his own. It was her bodies automatic reaction to the fear and anger and deep bone aching sadness at the memory of what she thought was her first loves betrayal. She had neither the inner self of Moka to dull and blur the memories nor Kurumu's amazing force of personality to simply charge those horrible memories head on. She was an Ice girl one who rarely let her emotions show and as such the sting of betrayal was felt ever more deeply.

She began to lean forward again her fear growing stronger but her face set in hardened resolve. Ichigo raised a hand stopping her with his other her grasped her hand tightly "Don't Mizore" he brushed her left hand against her cheek and lend forward though he kept a bit of distance so his actions were not suspect "I feel you fear, I feel you sadness," he looked into her eyes "I feel them as if they were my own emotions" he gently eased her head away from him "You don't have to rush we have plenty of time to take it slow"

Her eyes shimmered and she turned away "Thank you" she whispered

They remained silent for a while after that allowing themselves time to regain their composer "Mizore" Ichigo finally said "There is something else I have to tell you," he took a deep breath and then spoke "I do love you but"

"But you also love Kurumu and Moka right?"

He just blinked "Wha?"

"It's not really that hard to see Ichigo and I know how to watch and listen"

He looked away shame creeping into his face "Then can you accept that"

She started laughing "you really have no idea how the monster world works, S classed beings are nearly required to take more than one wife if only to spread their bloodline around."

"Um ok but I want to know what you feel not what tradition tells you"

"I love you Ichigo and I will follow you to hell itself if need be no matter what I am to you I will always follow you no matter what."

He looked away his voice horse with emotion "Thank you" he whispered.

The Limo pulled up to the hotel and Ichigo opened the door for Mizore and let her out then arm and arm they went back to their respective rooms. However on the way there Kurumu just happened to step out into the hall. Ichigo had a feeling it was because she sensed him not the accident she made it look like.

She pulled up short seeing them "Where have..Did you..What's going on"

Mizore whispered in Ichigo's ear "You better ask her otherwise I will not get any peace tonight"

He nodded and letting go of Mizore's hand went over to the sputtering Kurumu and asked " Kurumu do you want to go on a date tomorrow"

"A, um, yes but"

Mizore interrupted "Good that settles it" and grabbing Kurumu by her arm dragged her into their room before the door closed Ichigo heard the Succumbs say "Tell me everything now!"

With a sigh of relief he went to the safety of his room on the dead run, spent the next half hour in an icy cold shower, though to his annoyance and interest the cold water did not feel so cold anymore maybe one of the side effects of an Ice Zanpakuto.

* * *

His eyes were closed the moment he hit the bed and darkness covered his mind, all except for a small dream, he was standing in a room beside Rukia to him it looked like a rather large office with surprisingly little furnishing just two comfortable chairs and a large desk. Byakuya was sitting at one at it and Rukia was right across, neither noticed him. "Is it really that bad Nii-Sama?"

"The Central 46 seem to think so there is already talk of preemptory invasion."

Rukia paled "Invade Hueco Mundo we don't have the forces necessary to do such a thing"

"I know sister but the Central 46 say they have a plan for it" Byakuya looked away frowning

"Is something wrong Nii Sama" Rukia asked

Byakuya was quite for several long moments " No and that is the problem, the Central 46 are running smoothly, crime is down and everything is quite."

"Is that not a good thing Nii-Sama"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes " It's nothing sister just a feeling, its most likely nothing, dismissed"

Rukia stood up bowed and left Byakuya waited until she was gone before standing up and murmuring to himself " We can only pray its nothing, because troubling forces are starting to move within the human world"

The dream faded and Ichigo was left with a confused dreamless sleep.

* * *

Now for a recap Fangking2 said something about Ichigo how Ichigo shout have used Bankai, so incase you missed it in the chapter he cannot go Bankai as of yet. The recent events within his soul have most of his power being used to keep him from simply exploding on the spot.

Here is some of what he has gained from this change within himself.

Vampire: He has gained the ability to turn power into raw strength and the Vampires Sensing ability. The sensing ability had fused with the leftovers of his forced bond with Kurumu from back in chapter 2 thus turning the Senor ability into a stronger empathic sense than it already was. He can also drink blood but that will happen rarely if ever.

Human: He has kept the unlimited growth that all humans share as well as a human sense of time which is part in parcel to the unlimited growth. The weakness of growing sick, of old age and death itself have been discarded.

Hollow: He does not have any control over this part so for know it does not matter.

Shinigami: Everything was kept.

Side note: He can no longer age or die of natural causes, and poison is of limited effect on him but he can be killed.

P.S I know that part about batman showing up was random but hey I thought it was funny.

If there are any other questions PM me or ask in the review section, have a good end of school Fanboy out.


	12. Chapter 12

Romance the fun way and the hard way

* * *

Hey everyone I know its been a very long time since I updated and I'm sorry there have been a lot of events in my life that distracted me. But to somewhat make up for it I am posting two chapters in this update so have fun reading.

* * *

Ichigo fell back into his bed with a tired huff, the day had been long and active, and he was sure they had seen nearly every sight in Tokyo worth seeing. They had all just gotten back and many of them were doing exactly what he was, resting. There, however, was one difference between them and him was that he was dressed up in his tux that was freshly pressed and ironed. He glanced at the clock beside him noting that it was almost time for his date with Kurumu.

Gin glanced at him as he stepped out of the shower "Another date tonight?"

Ichigo nodded and with a huff of effort sat up "This time, I am not going to place named after or even remotely contacted to any super villains."

"Ya, I heard that you saw Batman."

"Ya… that was weird…."

The pseudo conversation died as soon as it started, killed by the irritation in Ichigo's voice. Gin couldn't help but enjoy the small jab at Ichigo's last date's surprise story.

With a sigh he got up and as he went for the door Gin glanced up a second time giving a brief farewell.

"Be careful! I heard lots of strange people are here in Tokyo around this time of the year."

"Why is that Gin?"

"Hell if I know! Just warning you!"

The hallway was empty and his footsteps echoed as he walked. To his relief Mizore had somehow convinced Moka and Yukari to go on one more shopping excursion thus leaving Kurumu the only person in the girl's room.

With a deep breath he knocked on the door, and when it opened he nearly sat down in shock. Kurumu was simply breathtaking, Mizore had been beautiful, but she held a certain aloofness to her beauty. Kurumu on the other hand was a Succubus, and despite the fact that she was certainly trying to keep her power under control it was still there.

She wore a dress of scarlet silk that trailed down to her feet, the dress was cut so that one of her shoulders was bare and there was a generous showing of her cleavage. She literally oozed sensuality along with a very plane very earthly sense of pure lust.

She gave him a quirked smile eyes sparkling with humor "See something you like?" she inquired in an innocent voice.

His mouth opened like a fish and closed, she frowned and leaned forward sensually showing much more flesh then she had too. Ichigo grabbed his nose and managed to force out a mumbled "Do you want to go on a date or take me to the hospital for the blood transfusion I am going to need?"

She giggled and straightened up clearly waiting for him to offer he his arm, and recovering he complied. As she took his arm he couldn't help but intake a whiff of her scent. The smell mixed with her aura nearly drove him to his knees. This sensation was in his mind, until the feeling faded as Zangetsu helped clear his mind of the clouding aura.

"_Thanks." _

There was not an answer, but, he felt his blade's satisfaction, they walked out of the lobby this time all eyes male and female were on Kurumu and Ichigo could not help but feel slightly jealous. That too he guessed was from her aura.

They entered the limo and sat down making small talk and generally enjoying each other's company, the drive was a shorter one then the previous night only fifteen minutes this time he was taking his date to the Sea king's palace.

One side was a large dining area, in the middle was a large well made dance floor, the moment they entered the place everything stopped all eyes and heads were locked on Kurumu. Ichigo was beginning to suspect that Kurumu's power even while passive was getting stronger the more her Youkai rose.

She did not seem to notice at all, her focus was clearly on him her eyes constantly shifting from normal to pale then back again. He walked over to the waiter and snapped his fingers in front of the man's eyes. He blinked once then twice turning his face to Ichigo with clear dislike "My table please." Ichigo asked.

The man answered with a voice filled with evny "Of course sir." he turned and led them to their table every so often glancing back at Kurumu's chest.

"I swear if he does that one more time… I am going to send him through the roof!" Ichigo murmured loud enough to be heard by the waiter, that backed up with a hint of his retusu kept the man's head and eyes away from Kurumu.

It seemed that his little flare of power was enough to haze the effect of Kurumu's aura….at least for the women. The sound of slaps was heard thought the sea king's palace as the women took out there anger on the men who were supposed to be there dates.

Ichigo almost laughed, but did not, rather he nodded in satisfaction and took his seat. Kurumu looked at the food in front of her and then at Ichigo and who was well aware of just what she really wanted to eat, but, he gave her a look of pleading and she subsided and with it the feeling of most of her aura left his perception.

As they were well into their meal he asked "So Kurumu tell me about you family."

She tilted her head at the question "Well I am one of three children, the youngest actually." her mouth tilted in a smile "They love to tease me about how I wanted to find my destined one."

"But you said all your kind seek you such a person?"

"That I did, but most look passively Ichigo."

"What do you mean?"

"I have long known that finding love between two humans is hard… But imagine knowing that and then trying to find it as a monster."

Ichigo nodded "I follow…"

"I'm only sixteen, but my sisters are two hundred, and, four hundred years old respectively,"

Had he had not already had experience with the age of people in soul society he might have blinked, but then again he had that same sort of life span now too so…his chest knotted up at the thought of his life span compared to his human friends and family. He instead focused of Kurumu forcing his mind away from such thoughts.

"So imagine seeking love for a hundred years and never finding it…"

He nodded "That does not sound fun."

Kurumu shuddered before speaking again "So they took the rout that most of our kind take, and make huge harems of people they find interesting."

A blink than a question "How huge?"

"My eldest sister had more than one thousand last I checked."

Ichigo almost spit out his drink "Um, wow?"

She giggled "I thought so too, but, apparently out Queen has over three thousand."

"….How do they keep such a thing secret?" he said in a dull shocked voice.

Kurumu sighed "Get comfortable because now I have to explain to you the system we have. First there are four clans of our kind, one noble clan, two lesser noble clans and one royal clan, then there is everyone else."

"Ok so what clan are you from?"

"The noble, my mother is the head of it."

He blinked "I did not know that."

"Anyway more than ninety percent of our kind do not live here on earth."

That caused him to start "Really?"

"Really most of us, including the Royal Clan, live in a world called Álfheimr, it is a world that is just next to this dimension."

Ichigo nodded he could accept that, after all the Shinigami did the same thing but he did wonder own thing. "How do you cross form one world to the next then?"

"Ages ago the second Queen of our kind made a deal with Odin, king of the Norse gods to gain accesses to the world of Álfheimr, no one knows what she traded in exchange for it but that can only be speculated on."

Ichigo deadpanned "I think I have a fairly good idea of what she traded."

Kurumu frowned "Do you really think a good night in bed is worth an entry country on another world?"

"If you're a god it just might!"

She shook her head "Anyway we can transverse the worlds by using the World Tree Yggdrasil."

"That's pretty cool."

"So anyway its kept a secret from the human world by the simple fact it does not happen in your world at all the larger harems are kept in Álfheimr where we rule."

She nodded satisfied that he understood and then asked him "How about your family Ichigo?"

With his own smile he said "I have two sisters and a father" his smile faded "For the longest time they were the only thing I lived for." He looked away from Kurumu's eyes "Despite what they say I never…" he paused and shook his head, now was not the time to show his feelings about his mother.

"My sisters are twins though they could not be any different, Yuzu is the living image of my mother kind, sweet and lovely." He shook his head smiling again "Without her we'd have either starved to death or the house would have collapsed." He shrugged "Karin she is almost like me, she's tough as hell, smart as hell and loves soccer with a passion. She also has a heart of gold when she chooses to show it!" his eyes started to sparkle "I still remember when we went to her first soccer game, I have never seen anyone better at her age!"

"My dad is nice in a bumbling sort of way." Ichigo chuckled "Hell I partly owe my fighting skill to him, but I'm happy to know that he loves us and will be there for us when we need him."

Looking back to Kurumu who was listening intently he tilted his head and said "But enough about me, tell me more you your homeworld."

She blinked at him "You've been waiting to use that word haven't you?"

"Ever since I saw my first alien movie, I just did not expect my girlfriend to be one!"

She pouted "I'm not an alien my race is originally from here…"

"But where were you born?" he said with a philosophical air

"In Álfheimr…" she mumbled

"See? You're an alien!" he said with a smile

She glared at him "Do you want me to accidently lose control of my power Ichigo?" her honey filled voice belied her glare.

Ichigo gulped visions of newspapers telling the story of how an entire restaurant suddenly went and had a huge orgy. "You know...?" he said slight fear evident in his voice "perhaps you aren't an alien after all…"

She nodded shapely pleased with herself and when she spoke again the honey sensation had left her words. "You know I could take you there some time."

He thought about it seriously "Well I have to meet your family eventually don't I?"

Her smile caused the lights to shine to nearly the point of brilliance, or maybe it was her aura affecting his perceptions, either way it was cool and unnerving at the same time since as far as he knew Zangetsu was keeping it from fully affecting him.

They talked for longer about many things, their thoughts on different matters of this and that soon however the lights dimmed and a soft low music began to drift through the room. Kurumu looked around as couples gathered on the dance floor.

She turned to Ichigo raising an eyebrow, he nodded and got up as they made their way to the large wooden dance floor. The dance itself was soft and slow as the moved thought the music, Ichigo felt Kurumu's power shift her aura becoming softer and lighter than he had ever felt it.

Around them people began to dance a little closer, the ones who kissed did so a little deeper her power was not forcing them to look at her, rather it was feeding their own wants and desires towards whoever they were with. The music in the air shifted growing ever so softer and more lovely the air almost gaining a tangy sensation on the tongue, the aura moved between them and soon he found himself dancing next to her as close as their bodies would allow.

It felt like hours they danced thought it could have only been twenty or so minuets, all around them the other couples seemed to feel the same way it was as if her power had complete changed for that short span of time. Kurumu leaned in and he joined her in a long slow kiss as the music faded. When the last note left the air her aura faded and reality abruptly cashed back down upon the room. People hurriedly left the dance floor most embarrassed at the way they had acted, Ichigo and Kurumu walked arm and arm back to their table heedless of what had happened around them.

"What was that" he whispered to her slight awe in his voice the tang of her lips still lingering over his.

She looked almost drunk and dizzy "I'm not sure" she mumbled "I've never done anything like that before."

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine" she whispered "Just need to sit down for a moment"

Despite her words she almost fell into the chair grabbing a glass of the light champagne and downing it in a single swallow. "You sure your ok?" he asked

She sighed and slowly seemed to regain her energy back "I think I'm ready to leave now" she said

With a nod Ichigo went through the motions of paying the waiter and escorting her to their waiting limo, for just a moment he felt like sighing when he looked at the long black car. Every ride on this thing was worth the deaths of one hundred small hollows.

As he opened the door for Kurumu and happened to be looking down the street , in the distance he saw to his shocked disbelief a nearly one hundred foot tall ink monster towering above that part of the city he was in. He just stood there and blinked at it, all around him people were going about their lives as if nothing was happening. Faintly he could see some people fighting it, a girl with long red hair and green laser like energy glowing from her hands and eyes, another girl who was dressed in a dark leotard who was coved in seething black power. A green boy who constantly shifted into different animals and a glowing blue man coved in metallic armor. Looking closer he managed to see a black haired boy dressed like a traffic light pull someone out of the center of the ink things chest. The monster screamed and fell apart the ink flowing onto the streets.

Ichigo looked around again and one of the passer byes noticed his face and shrugged "With all the times Godzilla and others have attacked Tokyo we just aren't fazed by it anymore. Hell Japan has more super heroes than America," the man looked up with a disappointed look on his face "I had hoped that the sailor senshi would show up, that or the Mew Mew's they would have been fine to."

The man contained walking and Ichigo got in the limo frowning immensely "Are you ok Ichigo?" Kurumu asked.

He looked at her with the strangest expression on his face "I hate Tokyo" he finally said and turned to look out the windows.

"Ok" Kurumu said slowly "um wana talk about it?"

"No" he said with a shake of his head "We have much more important things to discuss then the fact that Tokyo is the weirdest city on the face of this earth."

"Right" she said her confusion evident "So um what do you want to talk about?"

He took a deep breath shaking his mind free form all the weirdness "Kurumu, I love you" he said getting that out right at the beginning. Her eyes went pale silver in an instant and he felt Zangetsu strain in effort to keep his mind form being influenced. "But I" he got no further than that.

With a look of effort her eyes became normal and she shook her head "Mizore told me already what you told her and considering I'm a succubus I really don't care. I can feel your love that that is enough for me." She leaned forward "And besides I think you will benefit greatly from my own personal experience with making Mizore happy" she drew out that last word leaving a not so subtle hint about what she was referring to.

The images that crossed his mind were almost too much for his blood vessels to bare, massaging his temples he muttered "I would have been just as happy to find that out later."

She laughed loudly before reaching over and grabbing his tie and yanking him into a passionate kiss that sent tingles all the way down to his toes. Once again her eyes went white as the monster part of her soul demanded attention and sustenance. Now that he was willing and not being compelled by that power he gladly gave in to the monster girl pressed up against him.

Unlike Mizore she had no fear or worry at his closeness, which was strange because in terms of the experiences both had went through Kurumu got the worst of it. But he suspected that her very nature insulated her against that mental trauma that Mizore still had shades of. Or maybe it was that she was a very strong willed women, personally he thought it was a little of both.

She staked locked against him for nearly a minute before pulling away and that was only to try and yank his tux off her intent so clear that he did not need his new empathic sense to tell what she wanted to do with him. Then came the hard decision for him, was he ready to take it as far as Kurumu clearly wanted to take it? He had no doubt she was after all according to the monster guild her race were mentaly and physically prepared the moment puberty stopped.

But him? Sure he had invaded that one of the strongest planes of existence and beat his way through some of the most powerful people in the universe. Sure he had gained power and strength beyond mortal and monster ken, and sure he was mentally an adult forced to grow up in the fires of battle and tragedy. So it all came down to was he ready for the next step, possibly but for sure he did not want his first time or for that matter hers to be in the back of a rented limo?

She had just started to unbutton his shirt when he reached up and grasped her hand, he could fell the lower part of his body rebelling against what he was doing but at least for the moment his head had more of a say in the matter then his libido.

"No" he said softly "No here, not like this "

She went unnaturally stiff white eyes shining in the evening gloom of the car, "Kurumu please" he said quietly she did not move and inch but slowly her eyes lost their glow and her sweet pretty eyes returned. With a discontented sigh she leaned against him "Allright Ichigo but you better be ready soon, because I can't hold myself back much longer, not after you told me that and I love you too."

They were silent the rest of the way back both leaning against each other, Ichigo felt at peace listening to the beat of her heart and the feel of her breath on his neck. The limo pulled up and the exited Ichigo escorting her back to her room before returning to his for first and ice cold shower than a rather lonely bed.

The next morning began as they all woke up and went down to eat breakfast together the group large enough that they got their own table. They were making small talk when Moka grabbed his arm looking at him with her big shining green eyes. "Ichigo will you take me out today?"

Ichigo blinked his whole elaborate plan of asking her out flying out the window, "What did you have in mind?" he asked

"Lets out walking, we visit shops, go to parks, look at puppies with you blood I could go all day."

"_A day date_" Ichigo thought "_That works_ "

"Sounds like fun Moka" he said

She looked around as if expecting Kurumu or Mizore to object but neither did, instead giving her winks and smiling.

Breakfast ended and Ichigo went to his room changing into a black tie shirt and khaki pants, He met Moka who was wearing a sun dress with yellow flowers on it, upon her head was a plane straw hat with a pink flower tied around it. Her skin was tanner than her remembered, perhaps it was because of all the exercise she had been getting training to use her new power.

Offering his arm to which she blushingly linked hers too they exited the hotel, thought Ichigo heard a few male voices say "O for the love of…. Three women? Really?"

He said nothing and continued on his way, they spent nearly several hours window shopping, It was a find day to be sure, not to hot not too cold and Moka at his side. Soon they found themselves wandering through a lovely park where they decided to rest after buying some food from local venders. Moka didn't really need any food but she happily took what her bought for her, if only because they went off to a secluded bench where she could eat what she really wanted too.

As she happily ate away his neck he looked at her wondering what it would be like to return the favor and bite down on her pale amazing skin. There was no violent surge of want at the thought, rather simple wonder. He mentally shook himself drinking the blood of those close to him was a disconcerting thought. Even if they offered like he was currently doing for Moka he did not know if he could bring himself to do it. No matter how he looked it he would be drawing the blood of those he loved for no more reason than to satisfy his own hunger. It was not rational to think that way but it was how he was wired, how he viewed the world.

Pigeons started to flock near them as Moka tossed the remains of her non blood food to them, she giggled and laughed like a child when several of the birds began to land on her like a perch. When they eventually left Moka looked up at him and asked "Ichigo, are you" she looked away "What do you think of my inner self?"

He gave her a thoughtful look "I don't really know much about her Moka, I can't give you a very through summary." He smiled "I do know she protected those I hold dear so she can't be all that bad."

She leaned against him evidently satisfied, Ichigo smiled and leaned to rest his head atop hers, people walked in front of them, most boyfriends and girl friends taking advantage of this weekend day as they were. Ichigo suddenly thought of an idea, "Moka?" he asked

"yes?"

"There's a theme park near here, you feel up to it?"

She blinked at him "What's a theme park?"

**Three hours later **

She screamed once again as the coaster tilted over the one hundred foot drop, every time this happened she would scream then attempt to bit his neck, only to be foiled by the safety seats, he wondered if he should be worried that her danger reflex was to try and drain him of blood. With a shake of his head he decided it was not important and ignored the action.

It was starting to reach dusk when they finally left slowly walking arm and arm like thousands of other people around them, deciding that more needed to be said between them he took a detour and walked towards a small shrine with a few benches on the side walk in front of it.

He sat down bringing Moka along with him "What's wrong?" she asked here lovely eyes burning him more than any glare could have.

"Moka I have to tell you a few things" he said after a moment, taking a breath and plunging into the heart of the matter "Moka I love you" softly. Moka's smile gained a radiance that had nothing to do with powers and magic and it made him feel ever worse as he got to the next part. "But" he said sucking in a breath. "You're not the only one I love, in the romantic sense"

The smile faded and she pulled away from him a little "What do you mean" she asked confusion evident.

"I a selfish bastard that's what I mean." He said quietly head down, out the three other girls he had to say this too the ones he most dreaded were Rukia and Moka. Everything he knew about them said that they react badly, very, very badly.

" I can't" he whispered "I' can't bring myself to chose between you Kurumu and Mizore " Silently his also whispered Rukia's name as well.

His voice sounded dull even to him "I know that's pathetic and"

"Stop it!" Moka yelled on the verge of tears, she wrapped her arms around him "Don't do this too yourself please."

"But I"

"No don't say anything; no one should be despised because they are not perfect." She pulled his face into her bosom, not in the sexy kind of way but the way similar to a mother holding her child. "I admit, I am not sure about this, I know I love you too but, but your mine" the hug became possessive.

"Yours and theirs" he whispered head hanging in shame she tilted up his head so his eyes met hers "Mine" she said "As long as you are mine I will stay with you no matter what happens" She looked away "Just give me some time to get used to the thought of sharing you k"

"Wouldn't think of rushing" he said touched by her words.

Moka nodded before a bright smile returned "Do you feel better now?" she asked

"Some" he said

"Good" she gave him a light peck on the lips "Now take me home like a boyfriend should"

"_When did she become this assertive?_ " he wondered as he complied.

The last part of the walk was spent in silence until they reached the hotel they were staying at, as the half moon began to shine in the night sky they reached the steps of the building.

"Ichigo" Moka said a worried look in her eyes "My…" she hesitated "My other self wants a word with you." Moka gulped "I've never felt her this angry before"

Ichigo was halfway tempted to simply return to his room and go to bed but deciding that since he already made a habit of facing things head on why stop now. "Ok" he said reaching for the silver cross on her neck. As the cross snapped of Moka whispered "be careful"

There was no pillar of power splitting the sky, no crushing aura, or whisper of doom, rather his empathic sense picked up an ocean of anger pointed directly at him and a small, ever so slight hint of happiness? Pleasure? Blood lust? All three?

Waiting he let his face fall into a calm neutral mask, the Inner Moka's beauty had never been in question, but it was sure as hell different from her sweeter self. The cuteness all but vanished into intense untouchable ice cold beauty. One could feel her force of personally and power that clung to her like she had been born to it, but then again she most likely had.

Inner Moka stared at him with detached eyes "Follow" she said in a quite threatening manner and turned and jumped. Her enhanced strength allowed her to leap nearly one hundred feet into the air she landed lightly against the side of a building and there was a flash of green sparks as the glass bent like rubber allowing Moka to bounce of it to the next building.

Ichigo was very impressed, but he simple flew with the help of the spirits in the air. At one point Moka glanced to make sure he was following, and nearly lost her balance seeing him flying with no trouble at all.

If it was possible she glared at him harder before resuming her graceful freerun of Tokyo, they did not stop moving until they were several miles outside of the city, Moka leading him to a secluded field far from most people.

They stood there facing each other for several long minutes, finally Ichigo opened his mouth but Moka made a slashing gesture and he subsided. She finally started speaking "I cannot began to tell you how angry I am" she said in a calm voice.

Ichigo said nothing reacting to the oppressive sense of danger with his trademark calm "In fact" she said with a harsh laugh "Anger is not the right emotion, rage is a better word"

Ichigo knew he shouldn't but he opened his mouth "Its about time a got this reaction." He said "I was starting to think going against the perfectly normal and right choice was out of style"

Inner Moka's eyes narrowed and Ichigo shut up "I am not even going to deal with that aspect of your proposed relationship right now."

Her crimson aura began to seep out "Right now all I'm angry about is how you think just because Outer Moka says you can have me."

Ichigo's own eyes narrowed "I would never assume something like that, I had planned on asking you out"

Moka interrupted him with a roar of anger "That's just it Kurosaki" she pointed her finger at him "You ask," she shook her head "You have not proven yourself worthy to ask for my hand"

Ichigo raised one eyebrow saying nothing.

Moka's eyes narrowed even further "Defeating enemy's that I very well could have myself is not proof." Her aura began to build "You want me, then If you think you are worthy PROVE IT!"

She vanished in a flicker of green sparks, Ichigo's dive roll saved him from being turned into a greasy smug in the newly created creator Moka made. Surprisingly he was not at all hesitant about this battle, her words and the force of her emotions had made it clear. Battle was the only way he would ever get through to her, and some very male part of his being reveled in this. Fighting for the right to have her, battling flesh against flesh to see who was the strongest.

And he was not the only one enjoying this, a dark laughter filled his mind and the voice it belonged to said "**Is this not the way it should be King? Fighting, fighting for the right to take our goddess of war and do as we please with her?**"

Ichigo did not answer "**I don't even need to ask you King, I am you and I am your emotions that feel this way. And I am glad, this girl is ours our mate and one of our queens. And I don't mind saying she is my favorite maybe after I take control of your body I can have a little fun with her.**"

At those words the engaged Shinigami lashed out with his mind forcing the dark voice down but it still got off the last word "**Don't lose King, I want her to be here when I get back**"

Mental battle over he turned to attention to the physical one, she was fast and strong green sparks trailed of her arms warping the air to give her extra speed and power. He avoided a high kick that created a sonic boom right next to his ear. She surged forward fists blurring, Ichigo slipped and swerved having no desire to be on the receiving end of fists that made a wreak with a semi truck look downright attractive.

Slipping another strike he reacted left arm knocking the blow aside right fist flashing forward, at the last second he let the fist turn into a palm heel. Still the force from it was enough to sent her back several feet, she regained her balance eyes narrowed to slits "Your holding back" she hissed. She vanished combining the here high speed movement with her own considerable natural ability, the vampire appeared in the air above his head and it was all he could do to raise one arm enhancing it with the strength granted him by his vampire blood to protect himself.

The kick connected with his arm and the sheer force behind it was enough to make him see starts, there was a sound akin to the concussive force of a bomb blast. The earth under him began to crack and shift, trees twenty feet away were uprooted, his entire left arm went numb though thankfully nothing snapped. Moka used his arm as a spring board to spin still in air and bring herself around for another world shattering kick. Ichigo decided he was having none of that, pointing his finger he cried out "Sho!"

A small but powerful blast knocked the airborne vampire sprawling back and gave Ichigo the time to recover. Moka began to move again leaping forward, Ichigo however was no longer enthralled with the notion of holding back.

He decided it was time to go on the offensive though he could not denied the swell of anger that colored his thoughts. He to surged forward to meet her, his left jab firing off at the same time as her right cross both deflected each other's blows. Their arms tangled the both smashed their heads forward the colliding force of the dual head butt sending out another shockwave ripping dust and dirt out of the earth.

Out of the two of them Moka took the worst of it as she took a small stutter step back, that was all the opening the angered teen needed. Any human watching would have only seen several depressions appear in the general area of the Vampire's stomach. They would not have been able to see the punches that Ichigo unleashed upon his opponent so fast was their speed. Moka stumbled back even further coughing up blood, still moving Ichigo appeared in front of her hand grasping her face and smashing her head down into the earth. He was over her breathing slightly quickened "Had enough" he asked his voice harsher then he had intended.

In response she gave a pain laughed and he felt her palm touch his chest, he looked and started when her saw her arm covered the red veined silver metal that signified her prides power. A red glow covered him as he was blasted into the night sky be a torrent of angry red energy.

With a wheezing gasp Moka pushed herself back to her feet, the red energy faded from the night sky revealing Ichigo his shirt burned off and a large reddish mark across his chest. He was standing on air studying her from his relatively safe position, Moka breathed in and out visualizing what she wanted, a light red aura covered her skin and she lifted off the ground. Her smile grew several inches wider and she shot off like a bolt of red lighting, her flying uppercut crashing into his chin and knocking him up then he fell down only recovering his flight a mere twenty feet over the earth. Moka zipped down trying to tackle him the rest of the way there only for him to vanish from in front of her appearing behind her. His hand flashed out trying to chop the back of her neck , Moka managed to get her armored arm behind her and with an effort of will a large rounded red shield shimmered into existence. His hand smashed against it to little affect and Moka using her new found power of flight spun leg flashing, the instant it reach the apex of its flight green sparks shot of the girls foot increasing the speed.

It connected and Ichigo's body shot off into the ground, chunks of earth the size of small cars went flying a dust cloud obscured whatever had happened. Moka hovered in place watching with a calm stare free of emotion. The dust settled and Ichigo's figure appeared through the smoke, he seemed unfazed through his shirt was completely gone. He raised his hand and Moka felt the shift in the air as he released his power, air gathered in a spiral starting to spin faster and faster he pointed his palm at her and the conjured ball of air shot towards her. She raised her hand a the red shield appeared again, the ball of air smashed into it and, too late she realized what he had planned. The ball of air had been nothing of the sort, it had simply him gathering his cold retisu into a ball and throwing it. Her energy shield froze on contact, that was when Ichigo's fist connected with her defense shattering it on contact. His fist smashed into her gut causing her eyes to become little pinpoints.

She managed to fly back coughing up a bit of blood on the way, Ichigo still seeming calm as you please waited until she regained her balance. If anything that caused her anger to rise even more, the red energy around her arm formed a large claw. He avoided her wild swing but found himself on the defensive. The large red claw though big and dangerous was merely a distraction from her just as if not more deadly kicks.

But this was a losing battle for Moka, she was strong, powerful and skilled as all hell but she lacked the one thing that Ichigo had in exurbanite amounts, experience. Moka had seen a battle or six but she had always faced someone weaker she had always fought with the odds in her favor. She had never faced despair she had never faced impossibility never picked herself up from the abyss of death on nothing more than raw willpower. She had not been trained by two of the most dangerous and powerful beings in the world, the shopkeeper of secrets and the goddess of the flash. But most of all she had never faced someone exactly like her, a warrior, a protector, a person who would fight tell the last drop of blood spilled from their body. In the end she had much to learn and perhaps it was time she figured that out.

Ichigo could now see through her movements, the tells were slight and ever shifting but now he could with reasonable accuracy predict her movements. The real wild card was her armored arm but he could deal with that , "_Shift, Shift, block, counter, avoid newly conjured hammer_"

Then she shifted her strategy darting away energy shifted from a hammer to a hand gun, faster than a human could fallow she pulled the trigger nearly thirty times forcing the Shinigami to use every ounce of skill his base from would allow to avoid the small red bullets that were creating small craters or uprooting trees below him. There was a sonic boom as she changed course and shot towards him like a rocket, hand gun shifting into a claymore which she one handed in an attempt to cut him in half.

He let go of his control of the spirits of the air and fell earthward avoiding the angry vampire as he plummeted towards the ground he raised his palm "Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31 Shakkaho!(Red Fire Cannon)"

The Vampire barely had time to register the words before a torrent of red flame and force flashed towards her, it would be difficult to describe the maneuver she used to avoid the blast, it was a combination of spinning, flipping and falling that somehow carried her away from the blast. However even as she righted herself Ichigo appeared only twenty feet away palm out have just finished his spell " Hado #32 Okasen (Yellow Fire Flash)"

This flame was different then his red flame, instead of a focused blast the flame spread in a nearly fifty by fifty cone from his hand. Moka created the largest shield she could holding it against the torrent of flame, it was then she realized the weakness of her power the larger the construct the weaker it was.

Then things got worse as she held her ground a shaft of blue fire priced that torrent of yellow, it was only five feet in diameter but as it crashed against her shield she figured out quite fast that it was much, much stronger. Her shield shattered on contact the force, flame and pain knocking her out of the sky into a painful landing that sent stars into her vision.

Ichigo landed ten feet in front of her, the same calm expression on his face "I win" he said quietly.

"Not while I still move" Moka hissed back her feet flickered with green sparks as she vanished, Ichigo looked around him as silence filled the black night. Looking around slowly he found nothing, "_What the_" he wondered before there was a snapping twig behind him. He dove to the side rolling in time to see a black shadow vanish into the trees.

Ichigo nodded to himself she was no longer trying direct combat rather using her keen senses and vampire powers to try and surprise him. Well two could play at that game closing his eyes he opened his vampire senses to the world. In his mind's eye he could see the outline of all the trees around him glowing with their light yellow aura. The grass itself glowed with a light shade of soft green, there were no animals in the vicinity all had left when they felt the first clashes of two top tier predators.

Against the smooth ever flowing sheen of the living forest Moka's huge red aura stuck out like a sore thumb. To his aura senses he could see the outline of her body expelling an enormous red aura that hung about her like a cloud. Also a darker shade of scarlet outlined the shape of a large sniper rifle , the moment his mind processed that he dove to the side barely avoiding the blast of red power that sent the top of a large tree flying.

Ichigo realized that she was tracking him the same way he was her as she adjusted her aim even though she could not have possible seen him through the foliage. She fired again and this time it created a furrow in the earth that was several feet long, with a flash of high speed movement Ichigo appeared above her bringing a destructive drop kick that would have split a semi.

Somehow she guessed what was happening a split second before the impact and with skill far beyond anything Ichigo had ever seen managed to flash step form the prone position. It cost her though her movement as an uncontrolled line straight through two trees. She was up almost instantly running for the shadows disappearing from sight again.

Ichigo closed his eyes and focused pin pointing her again he was about to move on her when suddenly she vanished from his mind's eye energy disappearing like a wisp of wind. He froze waiting a few moments later she appeared on the energy sight fired off a quick shot and disappearing again.

"_What the hell_" he wondered "_How is she?_"

Another shot clipped his shoulder but before he could lock on it its source it vanished, "_Think, think_" he ordered himself "_She should not be able to make that much power vanish instantly so how_?"

She reappeared and Ichigo dove to the side, again her presence vanished but he caught a glimpse of the power shaped like her hand falling on her wrist. "_The silver rosary_" he thought " _Touching it eats a vampires power and if Moka has any semblance of control of her full power than a twelfth of that would be nothing to hide_."

But with that discovered the problem remained of finding her due to the fact he could not see or sense her. A blast of force knocked him to the ground and he was only able to see Moka vanish once more. That's when he saw it a small drip of red power lying on the ground. "_Blood, she's bleeding_"

He closed his eyes once more but this time focusing power to his senses after all in any book or legend you read vampires have enhanced senses. And it was as simple as that, he could smell her blood and what's more he could hear the beat of her heart and taste the metallic sent of blood on the wind and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt where she was at this moment.

He leapt using his enhanced strength to power it causing the earth to fracture and split with the force, he hit Moka like a missile crashing his way through several trees with the stunted vampire crashing into a wide fallow field at the edge of the forest they had been in.

He landed on his feet while Moka tumbled thought the dirt raising his hand he chanted "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō_ (Six Rods Prison of Light)_ " the beams of light crashing into the vampire locking her in place.

He let his arm fall and began to heave coughing up blood upon the ground,at that same moment Moka went insane. Apparently being forcibly held in place was one of her pet peeves. Her roar was so loud it split the earth around her and forced Ichigo to the ground in pain as his newly enhanced hearing was assaulted. He yanked his power away from them thought not in time to save his left eardrum. That torment was a whole new realm of pain that should have left him off balance, but he felt his hollow overshadow the pain and knew, not suspected but knew that his eardrum had just healed itself.

He was able to stand in time to see Moka shatter the binding on her and point her hand palm up at him her eyes wild with rage. In a way similar to a Hollows Cero energy gathered in front of it and she unleashed it at him with a scream of power and wrath.

Ichigo raised his hand as the oncoming beam of red engulfed him in its savage fury power light and rage made it look like the Tokyo sunset had decided to rise back up into the sky as a blood red star.

The light faded and Moka fell to her knees the strain of using so much power forcing her from her feet, the smoke cleared and Ichigo appeared from it, his arm was nearly all black with burnt flesh the rest of his skin was as red as the darkest lobster, only his ripped and torn pants remained from his previously fill complement of clothes. The only think normal was his hair which was strangely unharmed, his breathing was horse and hollow as if coming from smokers lungs.

He seemed about to fall over when he froze looking up the moonlit sky, and then his eyes changed coffee brown vanishing pools of red as bright and vivid as blood itself. His hair slowly faded from orange to white, his canines elongated and his heart started pumping. White liquid started to seep from his burned skin and damaged body, covering all the damaged parts. It solidified for a moment then with a sudden massive drain on his power it turned brittle and shattered leaving normal flesh in the place of the damaged.

Both he and Moka stared at each other neither moved from where they stood, maybe it was the adrenalin, maybe it was his hollow, maybe it was his anger, or a potent combination of the three but he moved first grasping her head and mashed his lips against hers with vicious force. She being who she was responded in kind both fighting for dominance. His hollows voice drifted over his mind "**Take her now, she wants it you know she wants it.**"

With an effort of will he pulled away from the vampire, causing her to fall to the ground her cheeks flushed pink. Ichigo felt his chest heaving as he covered his right eye it felt like the fire of that kiss had burned his throat raw "**Danmit next time I'm not going to say anything and I'll just bet you will get laid**"

The voice faded but not willingly, Ichigo could almost feel the phantom sensation of punching something his vampire spirit spoke up in its calm kind and brotherly voice "_**Sorry it took so long to stop him, he's good at hiding when he wants to, and by the way she most likely would not mind a lay right now, cause she feel's dominated but I would suggest not.**_"

"_Don't worry I'm not into screwing people I barely know_" he thought back.

"Are we through?" he asked Moka still standing over her, She met his eyes and nodded "I acknowledge your right to court me," for a moment Ichigo wondered if her flushed cheeks were something more than the heat of battle "But there will be a reckoning over your decision to court multiple women am I clear?"

He nodded "good now pick me up" he did so but with a questioning look in his eye "Not because I need it." She snarled "Because she needs it" Inner Moka clasped the cross back onto its place and vanished as an unconscious outer Moka replaced her.

It was only then that Ichigo was able to look at the state they were in, he was missing his shirt and most of the right pant leg, her sundress was about to fall off completely as even now it showed acres of pale amazing skin. And to make things even better there was the sound of sirens in the distance, clutching the vampire against his chest he took off into the night.

It took three hours to get to the stupid hotel undedicated, he was running low of juice and had used most of it to fly above the city just out of normal sight. It took creative uses of the flash step and luck to make it to Moka's room and a bit more to find her key card without seeming to fondle her.

But at last he found himself standing above her bed preparing to lay her down when a thought popped into his brain, what would happen tomorrow if Moka, and the other girls for that matter woke up to find herself in this state. As an older brother he knew that he would not take it kindly if he found his sister in this state. So he thought she needed to be cleaned, but not by him he looked between Mizore and Kurumu, "_Which one will take this the best?_" he wondered.

Shaking his head he decided to that he might as well get it over with he nudged Kurumu with his knee, it only took a few moments for the monster girl to go from sound asleep to wide awake. She took one look at him and he got to watch a whole range of emotions and expressions cross her face, first surprise, then shock, then a hint of hurt, followed by anger, then replaced with puzzlement, which was then finished by relief.

"What happened?" she asked quietly

"Inner Moka's idea of a night on the town" he answered.

Kurumu's eyes widened in understanding "What did you wake me up for?" she asked

"Um, can you clean her up?"

She nodded and took Moka from his arms, Ichigo shook his head with a smile even though she did not look it Kurumu was strong, but then again she was not human so it made sense.

He turned to leave but stopped and said "I was afraid you would take seeing us like that the wrong way and for a moment you did, what happened."

Kurumu smirked "I'm a succubus Ichigo I can tell whether or not people have been screwing each other you two have not."

The Shinigami raise an eyebrow to which Kurumu's smile grew even wider and more predatory "Your first time is mine Ichigo." She said before closing the bath room door leaving the blushing teen to his thoughts. He went back to his room muttering about blue haired girls and needing a cold shower.

The next morning the break was over, their teacher returned smelling of fish, and carrying several bags full of what they guessed to be more fish.

"Hi" she said in her perky upbeat voice "How was your week?"

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore all reached out and latched on to Ichigo at the same moments, Mrs Nekonome raised one eyebrow "That good huh"

Gin muttered something about a lucky bastered to which Ichigo loftily said nothing, "Good" there cat teacher said with a nod "Now this will be the last part of our semester, were are going to visit a smaller human city and you students will spend the week there and write me a report for next semester." Ichigo raised his hand "yes?"

"Why can't we write about our experiences in Tokyo?"

"Because the Chairman himself ordered that you do your report about this other city."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "Isn't that strange?" he asked

"What about him is not?" she countered.

"_There has to be a reason for this, there is no way he would order this for no reason._"

He glanced around at his friends "_Since he did not tell us anything, that means he is not sure what is happening and who better to send then that group with three S class people and three A class. Even better they are a club and can be sent without arousing suspicion._"

As they entered the bus Ichigo decided to explain his suspicions to the others, for the most part they listened in silence to his fears. When he was through Gin nodded before saying "I've been here before, two years ago with the first newspaper club, we found nothing but." He looked away his eyes distance "There was something off there, never could figure out what it was."

The teen felt a headache coming on "We need to be careful, if we split up I want no less the groups of two and be on your guard."

They nodded before retreating to their own thoughts and a silence fell each lost in their own thoughts comforted by each other's presence but not wanting to break the sense of peace.

Ichigo closed his eyes and entered this inner world, he landed in the grassy field where the spirts that inhabited his head resided, Zangetsu had relocated his flagpole and was standing atop it with the ever perpetual breeze blowing his cloak. His vampire was humming a tune and watering the four large trees, he looked up and waved with a large smile on his face.

Mab was smiling with childish glee sitting on a throne of ice that somehow was not melting in the heat of the sun that burned bright.

Ichigo cracked a light grin at the sight before turning to face Zangetsu "**Yes**" his Zanpakuto asked.

The teen shrugged "Is there anything I should know?"

The Zanpakuto tilted his head then nodded "**You rate of stabilization has reached four percent** "

"That means my new body is four percent complete?"

"**Yes, and other than that our nightly spars there have been no major changes to us."**

The Vampire sprit raised his hand "Yes" said Ichigo "I thought of a name" he said proudly.

"Really what?"

"Edward"

"…no"

"But why?"

"no"

"Fine,fine call me 15"

Ichigo blinked "Why?"

"Because you always thought there should have been an android 15 in dragon ball Z"

"….I was six"

"Doesn't make the desire any less valid."

"Whatever so long as it's not Edward"

Ichigo turned away and with a nod to the spirits inside his soul he leapt through the gate to the icy palace following it to Rukia.

She was walking in a garden alongside Byakuya and had just started to speak "Nii-Sama I want to go for the lieutenant seat of my division."

Byakuya said nothing not even letting a flicker of emotion cross his face "And I would like you not to interfere this time."

Again Byakuya did not seem surprised by her question thought he did turn his head to look directly at her. Rukia faltered for a moment but stubbornly set her expression "I am much stronger than I was before and much more skilled."

"I know" her brother answered.

Rukia blinked "You do?"

"I've had Renji keep me informed of your progress and wellbeing, I was just about to force you to go see Captain Unohana when she did that herself." He stopped so their eyes met "I do not like the fact that you do not seem to know your limits, stunts like that can get you killed."

Rukia looked away first "You are powerful sister but you are not like that boy, you do not have to raw power to ignore the basics of which the very first rule is know thy limits."

Rukia clenched a fist "Does that mean you will keep me from becoming a Lieutenant again."

Byakuya stared at her for a long moment before saying "I will keep out of it on one condition."

"What" Rukia asked.

"Any of you intense training especially your Bankai training is to be done from now on with my guidance and supervision am I perfectly clear."

Rukia frowned and stayed silent as they began to walk through the garden again, they reached the house before she answered "I agree to you conditions."

Byakuya nodded "Good then I will not block you nomination."

With a nod Rukia walked into the house leaving her bother and Ichigo, the incorporeal teen began to move after her but stopped when several masked Shinigami appeared beside the Captain.

"Report" was all he said

"It is not good Byakuya-sama the weapons shipment that House Kasumiōji says was stolen contained over a thousand of the forbidden weapons and to make matters worse we lost track of them when they entered the Dangai."

The first and apparent leader bowed his head in supplication "I offer my life as payment for the failure"

Byakuya gave them an annoyed look "I changed that rule you know, subordinates are not allowed to be killed for failing missions."

They three said nothing, until the third suddenly said "I believe they are going to the human world"

Byakuya glanced at the third and nodded gesturing for her to continue "It's the only thing that makes sense, they ender the Dangai and when they exit the weapons are gone, they could be leaving them in the Dangai but with the time dilation the weapons would die before they got back."

The Capitan nodded "But why" he murmured and nodding to himself he spoke to the leader "Take what you have found and all the reports we have and bring them to Kisuke Urahara if anyone can track them in the living world it will be him."

The three vanished into the night leaving Byakuya alone, the captain turned and stowed into the garden vanishing into the mist that had befallen the night. Ichigo focused on Rukia and felt himself break apart reforming next to her. She was staring at a photo of a woman who looked surprisingly like her and speaking to it, "And I think I might love him sister, but that's stupid we live worlds apart" she tilted her head as if listening, "Though you and Nii-Sama were worlds apart as well weren't you?"

Again it seemed she listened and said "Your right it does not hurt to try " she got up and started heading towards her bathroom striping close off as she went. Ichigo decided it was a good time to leave and returned to his own body allowing sleep to take him once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Witches and Plant Monsters I think I've seen this in an anime somewhere

* * *

Part 1

Ichigo awoke after several hours of sleep groggily looking around him, the first thing he noticed was the extra weight on his shoulders and legs. The sleep cleared from his eyes and he learned several other things, one his left shoulder lay the head of Moka snoring lightly a tiny bit of drool coming from her mouth. On his right shoulder lay Mizore though she made no a sound in her sleep, evidently she had decided that sleeping on his shoulder was ok. Kurumu however had decided that his lap was where she was going to stay and was leaning against him arms around his neck. With an effort of will to keep his body from reacting to this event he shifted slightly, Mizore woke up in an instant staring at his eyes for a moment then she sat up stretching out a bit.

He shifted a little more and Moka started yawning as she sat up and blearily looked around slowly yawning and blinking sleep from her eyes. Kurumu moaned and the arms encircling his neck tightened, Ichigo sighed and leaned forward kissing her forehead. Some of his reiatsu was imminently ripped from his body and Kurumu stirred eyes opening a radiant smile appearing on her face. "Morning" she muttered slowly grinding herself against him.

Ichigo leaned his head forward and muttered "Please stop Kurumu"

Her smile changed to a smirk as she felt his body's reaction and she disentangled herself from him sliding off him with annoying visible grace.

Ichigo glanced out the watching the country side pass by and then clear as day he saw a large green sign that said "NO TRESSPESSING" The bus did not even slow down, he stared with narrowed eyes at their driver wondered just what the chairman had in mind for them.

They were pulled up beside a field and looking out over it was a something quite breathtaking an enormous field of sunflowers stretching as far as the eye could see. The bus pulled to a stop "We will be stopping here for the day." The bus driver said as the doors opened "What happened to studying the human city?" Ichigo asked.

"That will come in time boy, you should really…live a little"

"That makes no sense whatsoever" the teen muttered as they one and all piled out. Ichigo was the last one out and managed to hear their teacher and the driver talking "This was not the spot we were supposed to be in." she said " Well I thought we should try stopping by this spot for a bit, after all it is well known in the human world." The drivers eyes shown with a strange light "Plus this spot is known for people vanishing is that not fascinating."

Ichigo glared at the driver "Then let us away" he said to which the driver laughed.

"What's wrong are you afraid of an old human legend boy."

"There is nearly always a gain of truth to human legends and neither you nor your boss seems the type to do things without purpose."

The driver said nothing ignoring his statement "Miss Nekonome why don't we get something to eat, ill treat you to some fish."

There cat like teacher was in the car buy the time the first syllable of the word had been uttered, the driver began to make its way towards the bus however Ichigo reached out grabbing him by the shoulder. Before he could say anything the man he vanished reappearing next to his bus without so much as a whisper of power. He shook his head at Ichigo giving him the naughty, naughty sign with his fingers before the doors closed. The bus peeled out and drove away which was strange considering the drive was sitting next to their teacher and not in the driver's seat.

He sighed and turned all of his friends even Gin were drinking in the sights around them, but for him the sight now seemed to perfect too good to be true. Closing his eyes her reached out with his new senses. At first there was nothing the place seemed normal there were no glowing red forms of monsters not even the blue glow of humans despite the words of the driver about this place being well known to humans.

But for a split second as he closed off his senses he thought he picked up a slight aura of menace but it could have been just his imagination. Mizore's appeared at his elbow her cold aura a wonderful sensation on this summer day, "What's wrong Ichigo?" she asked quietly.

"Were being used" he muttered back "There is no reason for us to be here except that someone wants us to do something."

She looked out over the field "I don't sense anything"

"Neither do I but, but I think we should stay on our guard." She nodded.

"Hey guys" Yukari called "Look there's a cabin lets go see."

They all started moving though the tangible feeling being watched made itself know as the hairs on the back of his neck stood. But every time he tried to sense something there turned out to be nothing to sense, they reached the cabin unharmed.

There was a sound and Ichigo and Gin whirled both catching sight of a movement in the flowers, Gin muttered "This place smells wrong"

"Do you sense any threat?"

"No Ichigo it's just the smell its off in some way I don't know."

The entered the cabin and Ichigo noted that Yukari's face was pensive "Is something wrong" he asked, the young witch looked around her and sighed "No it's just I thought I sensed magic for a moment"

He would have said "Alright were leaving" but there were plenty of places with magic and they had not transportation besides the flash step and while most of them were good at it only himself, Gin and possibly Inner Moka could travel for long distances with it. So instead he calmly waited as the others got bored with the cabin and went outside Ichigo followed determined that if trouble should start that he would be ready.

Two hours later nothing had happened and he was finally starting to relax, once his paranoia simmered down he could look around and drink in the world around him. The flowers combined with the rolling hills combined with the midday sun to make a marvelous sight that one could stare at for hours.

Also the smell of the flowers mixed with Kurumu's scent was on the verge of driving him crazy and to make things better the girl knew it. He had to force himself to watch other things besides the tempting, intoxicating… anyway he was able to partially succeed, he just had to watch Moka and Mizore. Moka was running through the fields like a child on a sugar rush, her face was beat red with excitement and her pretty yellow sundress combined to make a lovely scene. Mizore was sitting next to him leaning against his shoulder, she was less comfortable in the heat of the late spring day and since his retisu could if he desired emit a cooling breeze she was very comfortable watching the others.

"Mizore?" Ichigo asked , the movement of her head on his shoulder told him she was listening "Where do you live? I know Kurumu lives in another dimension and Moka mostly stays on campus all year and Yukari lives in a town about twenty miles from Tokyo but I don't know where you live."

Mizore moved her face up and met his eyes, Ichigo had to resist the urge to kiss her but he would never start anything with her unless she started first. She was doing better but still had to heal a bit more before she would be ready for him to make any moves. She smiled at him with that cute smirk of hers " My birthplace has no real name it is a rather small and hidden place deep in the Akaishi Mountains were only Yuki Ona live, we are only allowed to show it location to people we trust completely."

Ichigo nodded deciding to not press the issue and was about to ask her something else when she said "I can show you on a map if you want?" Ichigo blinked slowly looking at Mizore who was staring back at him very nervously.

"Um" he took a breath his heart pounding "Are you sure?"

She leaned forward and kissed him, her cold lips seeming to burn against his "Of course Ichigo I love you and that requires trust." She turned her head though this time it bore a soft smile "Am grateful you are being patient with me," her head turned towards Kurumu who was watching them from a distance, Ichigo could tell that she fighting the desire to march over and pick him up and…better not to think of it.

"Though I think Kurumu is growing very frustrated with your patience," She laughed for a moment "and your mental fortitude." Ichigo said nothing to that decided that tact demanded he have no reaction, after all the wrong word either way might have.. bad results.

He closed his eyes and sent out his vampire sense finding Gin a short distance away in meditation, that seemed fine for the moment but then he froze where was Yukari?!

The young witch looked around her, ten minutes ago she had caught the sense of a trail of magic and followed it. Now she had no idea where she was and the magic had vanished. Sighing in frustration she reached into a pouch on her belt taking out a single orange hair to begin a tracking spell. That was when the screaming started, her head come up looked around wildly for the source. It was a women's voice and the screaming was made in pure terror, magic flared up again in the same direction and Yukari ran towards it.

She crested a hill and found the source, there were two women one was holding the others arm and straining with all her might against a group of giant green plant monsters. Said monsters were a group of one foot tall carnivorous plants with long vine like arms that could be used as weapons or grabbing and entangling. Their heads were like giant sunflowers if sunflowers had long dog like snouts lined with shard cellulose teeth. These monsters were a summoned creature known as chlorofiends there were a particularly vicious brand of monster that were easy to summon, could feed themselves on sunlight if they did not get meat and were easy to control even in large numbers.

All this her mind noted but her body was moving her finger pointed forward "Hadō #4. Byakurai revised White Lighting Whip." Instead of a condensed beam of energy firing off from her finger a twenty foot long flexible beam of energy emerged from her finger its radiance was greatly lessened as the amount of energy used had to be reduced to for her to gain control of it. It was no were near as powerful as the true kido but this had much greater versatility i.e it did not vanish the instant after it was used. She swiped her arm around as if she was using a whip the thin beam of head parting vine snouts and limbs with deceptive ease. The vines holding he women were destroyed and the one pulling fell back as the her friend was suddenly freed. The line of light on her finger vanished as Yukari raised her hand wand pointed at the women 'Sentros" she cried and invisible force yanked the two women behind her though she tried to make there landing soft.

The clorofiends turned their attention to her recognizing her presets as the greatest threat, one of the problems or for some advantages of dime a dozen summoned creatures was that they had to be for lack of a better word programed. They had no real free will beyond eating and thus the summoner had to implant responses in the creatures of react to different situations. This meant that they would not retreat unless preprogramed nor would they use tactics, and as Yukari feared the clorofiends only seemed to have the program to attack threats.

They rushed her vine arms shooting out and there stubby little legs pumping to get them in range. The young witch raised her hand wand pointed to the sky, black fire engulfed her arm the wand morphing into the black staff that she had come to know. She pointed her staff at the approaching monsters and it burned in anticipation, there were no words of power needed for her staff she just pointed and fired unleashing fire and death to the advancing monsters and burn they did, the black fire of her staff wiping out scores of them in several blasts. Behind her the women screamed "Look out!"

She whirled black fire gathering on the end of her staff, while she had been fighting the threat in front forty of the clorofiends had started to rise out of the ground and were almost free. She tossed the summoned fire bolt and yelled "If you want to live get close to me!" The two women were sufficiently terrified enough that they did not question the orders of a ten year old throwing fire around and wearing a strange hat.

She thrust the butt of her staff into the ground tracing a circle into the earth around her and the women, the moment it was complete she pulled her staff back and sent a whisper of will into the line closing the circle. The instant she did so nearly one hundred vine arms launched themselves towards the trio they reached the tracing of the circle and then the arms bounced of as if they had hit steel. Their anger was palpable as they crowded in trying to eat their targets.

"Wa..whats happening?" the shorter of the two women whimpered the older and taller one was just looking around in shock. Yukari smiled a little as she answered "The creatures you see are known as clorofiends there are summoned creatures from the nevernever, what you might call the spirit world or fairy land. They require energy and form to exist in our world and that has to come from somewhere else a magic circle cuts of the area inside it of all magical energy, non can get in and non can get out. The monsters could no more cross this circle than they could move the sun it just can't happen."

Yukari closed her eyes after finishing her explanation, she had no way of knowing if Ichigo and the others would find her soon, and the two women and her were rather cramped in this small space the slightest disturbance and the circle would break. So that meant she had to do something, normally for any mage being within a circle would cut her off from outside energy and render her unable to use magic. But she was not normal, she raised her staff and said "World of Magic style change summoning."

Pieces of black wood fractured off peeling away like flakes, the black aura around the staff vanished as her staff shifted color. The pieces of wood fell away to reveal a different colored wood the color of pale moonlight at the head of the staff the jet black gem blossomed with light and the black was burned away to reveal a pure diamond that sparked in rainbow light. In the center of the staff just above her hand was a sharp protrusion that looked forged into the very heart of the staff its top edge was razor sharp.

She raised her staff, as she had just explained summoning creatures from the nevernever would be pointless here but there was more to magic that just one single option. "I call upon the lowest spirits of fire, life of the earth that sleeps writhen the magma!" She flicked her thumb over the top of the sharp protrusion and a bit of blood fell from her fingers and was absorbed by the staff. A white spark shot out from the staff hitting her thumb and sealing the cut, Yukari thrust the butt of her staff into the earth, there was a shock wave of force that broke the circle and threw the clorofiends back.

All around the three women little red motes of light flickered into existence, thousands of motes of light. That gathered unto the witch gently flickering over her skin in a friendly playful way, the plant monsters began to charge again and Yukari raised her right hand "Burn them" she commanded.

The motes of flame shot out in all directions forcing themselves into the monsters, from the inside flames ate away at the monsters burning them away from the inside out. There was nothing to do but watch as the spirits of fire wrecked destruction at Yukari's will, it was a real effort to make sure the motes did not attack the women beside her and was the reason she was hesitant to use this power anything stronger than the lowest level of elementals would do whatever it pleased. Even then the elementals she had summoned were very taxing on the mind, suddenly she felt the magic she had sensed earlier flared up. Now that she was closer to it she could feel the mind boggling power of it her heart started to beat faster, the burned corpses of the clorofiends started to move shuffling into a large clump from that mass the material began to meld and shift until it resembled the original form of the clorofiends if they had been fifteen feet tall and burned black.

The motes of fire attacked the new clorofiends but its burnt skin did not catch and the added thickness of the corpses of its fellows allowed it to resists the attempts to burrow into it. It began to stalk forward Yukari raised her hand palm pointed at the approaching monster "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" the spirts of fire gathered on her command feeding the ball of red energy forming in her hand making it grow in power and strength "Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31. Shakkahō (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_ "

A red ball the relative size of a school bus erupted from her hand tearing through the earth with a roar of akin to a dragon. It collided with the large clorofiend lifting it off the ground with such force that part of its stem snapped. The ball of flame and force carried the monster nearly two hundred feet before detonating in a humongous explosion that reddened the sky and shook the earth for miles around. The light faded leaving only the burned and scared earth and the smell of burning plant matter. Yukari leaned on her staff heaving with execution, in the space of the beat of a heart five flickers of green light heralded the appearance of her friends.

Ichigo appeared fully armored blade drawn ready for battle the air smelled of fire and ash played in the wind, the human females it seemed had enough for one day and fainted dead away at the sight of five people simply appearing in the blink of an eye feinted dead away.

He stared in awe at Yukari the remnants of energy in the air told him that she had done this all, the witch smiled at "I got them" she whispered and fell forward her staff with for some reason was white shifted until her wand appeared reattached to her belt.

Ichigo armored down catching Yukari softly in his arms holding her like a child "Are you ok?" he asked concern filling his voice, she nodded nuzzling herself against his chest and breathing slowly. Ichigo looked around noting all of dead monsters, the passed out females and the strange feeling of a different energy than Yukari's.

Pointed to a car in the distance "Kurumu, Mizore please carry those two over to the car, but make sure to stick by me, Gin" he said. The werewolf nodded " Make sure those things don't sneak up on us" The boy nodded vanishing in green sparks, they started walking towards the car, they needn't have worried the monsters had decided they were not worth it that or whoever had sent them decided whatever the case things were quite.

Along the way Yukari looked up at him "Ichigo?" she asked

"Yes"

There was a hint of sadness in her eyes "Will I ever be anything more to you than a little sister?"

Ichigo coughed and almost stumbled "what?"

She sighed "I like you Ichigo, I like you a lot." She paused then said "I like you more than a brother"

He sighed "Yukari even with feelings like that I would never touch you, you're a child still growing up. And I would be scum of the earth if I tried to take advantage of your feelings at this stage in your life."

Yukari knew on an intellectual level that what he said was true, she also knew he was never take advantage of a child which she had to agree she still was but still. "But what if I was older?"

Ichigo looked at her, at her watering eyes and felt his own heartbeat painfully in his chest, he thought about his next words carefully "Given relative rates of our life span, you being able to live one thousand years and me being outright immortal like Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore I would say that in the future who knows. If you still feel like this when your sixteen then were talk about it k."

The radiance of her smile was almost blinding and definitely was heartwarming "Ok Ichigo I can live with that, just promise that you will remember what you said."

Ichigo smiled and held up his pinky "Pinky promise" he said and Yukari linked her pinky with his "Promise" she said.

_Meanwhile in Ichigo's inner world _

15 was currently bringing that watering can to the care for the trees that grew ever bigger in Ichigo's inner world. Both Zangetsu and Mab had repeatedly told him that watering them had no purpose, the trees would grow with or without water as they were based on Ichigo's romantic love for the individual his actions did not help of hinder how they grew.

He knew that, but that was not the point he that spirit of an apex predator born in the fires of compassion, hope, joy, charity, and love. He had taken in that brightest emotions of Ichigo Kurosaki and made himself their avatar. So when faced with something like this trees the living symbols of Ichigo's love for his queens his predator nature told him to do something about it. So he watered and cared for them drawing strength and power from the force of love they emitted. He was their guardian and protector just as Zangetsu was guardian of Ichigo, his mind and resolve he was that guardian for his brightest and most fragile emotions he pitied any force that tried to attack Ichigo on the emotional level because he would be ready.

He reached the grove when he pulled up short, something was different he could feel it. Looking around he searched the ground with his keen eye and easily found that change. In the earth beside the large trees was a small patch of dirt that had not been there before he, had to look really closely to see it, in its center was a small, small green sprout just barely making its way up from the soil. He touched it ever so gently and the image of a smiling child crossed his vision.

Realizing it was the young witch that was traveling with Ichigo he pulled back blinking for a moment that starting to snicker. Then he rolled his head back roaring in laughter that sound echoing over the inner world, there was a flash and Mab appeared beside him with eyebrow raised.

15 could not stop laughing so instead he pointed at that small sprout, Mab frowned and bent lightly touching the sprout as well. Then she began to laugh there joined echo's ringing like a symphony and drawing the attention of Zangetsu who also appeared looked quizzically at his daughter and the vampire spirit. They did not stop to explain either just pointed at the small sprout, Zangetsu only had to look at it to tell what it meant.

He put his fingers to his forehead and gently massaged them muttering to himself about how he wished the inner world came complete with aspirin. He looked up to the sky and said "Empty night Ichigo how many more?" with a sigh he then said "At least you'll wait until she's older."

The hollow appeared looking angry as all hell "What the hell people I was napping!" he screamed, that sprits payed him no mind save to point at the sprout, like Zangetsu he only had to look at it to tell what it meant. "O" he said with a smirk "This is good, this is to good" his laughter a harsh sounding thing began to peel out "O Ichigo you dog, I wonder I'll be able to convince you to sample her fruits early."

Ichigo flinched as if some part of himself had suddenly had a very bad thought, something so bad and so against his nature that he felt the need to smash the part that had suggested it. But he shook it off as a bad feeling and continued walking towards the car.

In the shadows of the old ranch two figured talked, one was sitting in rocking chair, the sunlight falling on her robes a stark contrast to that soft light of the sun. The other one who was hooded finished her report. "And it was the young witch among them who laid waste to the guardians, she showed a great understand of magic and preformed several astounding feats that I do not understand."

The figured in the chair stiffened slightly "A witch here?" the old figure started rocking again "Is it chance or fate I can never tell"

"What do you wish of me master"

"You must bring her to me," The hood fell back revealing a face that time had aged to a matron like state, her eyes were a stark raven black "After we are of the same blood."

Ichigo sat against the human car holding Yukari gently as she slept off that energy loss her latest battle had caused. Gin was somewhere in the area but had stayed out of sight, both he and Ichigo knew that two weakened women would play havoc on his werewolf instinct so it was best for all involved that he remain out of sight.

Kurumu was staring over that the scarred earth clearly visible from where they were, she turned away shaking her head and walking towards Ichigo. "I didn't realize how powerful she was" she said after a moment.

Ichigo nodded his head "It's easy to forget that due to her age."

Kurumu nodded sitting down across from him "Do you want to know something about the human world Kurumu?"

"What?"

Ichigo sensed that Moka had arrived and felt her sit down beside him listening "So many storybook villains are mages they deal in forces and powers that normal people can't even imagine. They can do the impossible, leaving humans to gape in wonder or horror at what magic hath wrought. People fear them not for what they do, but what they _could _do. And that fear leads to hatred for making them feel small and afraid."

He gently brushed her hair "I did not really understand that ," he gestured to the ruined earth "Still don't but I've seen worse than that." Kurumu was looking at him with a strange expression "She has not said anything about us traipsing over the human world. She had to be nervous and a little afraid but for our sakes she said nothing."

Moka's eyes started to tear up a little, and Ichigo sighed "She is strong, let's not make the mistake of forgetting that but.." he narrowed his eyes "We don't know if she was the target of this or it was an accident we need to…" he looked around suddenly head going in all directions.

"What's wrong?" Kurumu asked.

Ichigo was frowning "For a moment there I thought we were being watched."

"By who?"

"I don't know it vanished before I could get a lock on it."

A young witch reappeared in a swarm of ravens nearly two miles from her targets, that had been way to close the orange haired boy nearly sensed her and that was when he had not been fully alerted. She knew she had to alter her plan, a direct kidnapping would not ideal possibly persuasion would be in order.

Ichigo was satisfied that if something had been watching them it was gone now, Kurumu was staring at him "About what you said earlier that mages were feared, what did you mean?"

He pursed his lips in thought "Witches, and Wizards, or Mages if you wanted to mean both are border beings. Their power is not normally showy or flashy but given enough time to prepare they can threaten all manner of powerful monsters. That makes them feared by monsters though it is spiced with contempt. On the flip side of the coin as part humans they can do things beyond any human ability and as they are closer to the mortal world there powers are more well-known. They are feared by humans but that fear is spiced with hate and jealousy. They are stuck in-between and now that I realize that I began to wonder just how much she keeps inside."

At some point during his conversation the two women had woken up, the older one looked stared blearily at all of them until her eyes focused on Yukari "Is she allright?"

Ichigo looked at her and nodded "Just tired using for using so much of her power."

The older one nodded then asked "Is she the witch that lives around here?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes for a split second "Pardon?"

"Is she the witch that lives around here?"

They shook their heads collectivity "No were here on a school field trip"

"What school?"

Ichigo gave her a look "Better not to ask that question" he said simply "Some things are better left unsaid"

The women glanced at the burned and scarred earth and nodded in understanding "I was just wondering because local legend says that a witch lives in this area. The locals call it Witches Ranch due to the old ranch house that stands at the center of this land."

Ichigo glanced around him things clicking into place "There was recently a decision to build a factory on this land and since then people have gone missing."

The air dropped five degrees and though not a single expression crossed Ichigo's face his anger was palpable Mizore who was most sensitive to the cold and thus to the emotions it carried rocked back as if she had been slapped. Ichigo cursed himself and reigned in his emotions letting the air return to its normal state.

The two human women had noticed the change in the air but not its source and thus continued on "Its said that the missing people are factory workers and that they angered the witch so she sent her Divine Punisher upon them."

Yukari stirred blinking herself awake she smiled at the warmth she was feeling made as if to go back to sleep. But feeling several pairs of eyes on her caused the young witch to force herself out of dreamland, a tint of pint reached her cheeks when she saw it was Ichigo who was holding her.

"O your awake Witch chan," the older women said, Yukari turned to look at the humans, that younger whispered "Thank you for saving us" it sounded like she was holding back a whimper.

Yukari looked uncomfortable but nodded acceptance, the older one knelt down she was on eye level with the young witch "Thank you so much, I just want you to know that not all humans hate your kind and I am sorry to the pain we have inflicted upon you."

The older women glanced towards Ichigo and he realized she must have heard his words to Kurumu and her eyes were somewhat sad. She nodded at him then asked "do you need a ride?"

"Hell yes" Ichigo said seriously "I don't want to stay here a moment longer then necessity." The woman nodded in agreement and they piled into the minivan.

Twenty minutes later they were dropped off at a bus station in the middle of the city after saying goodbye to their drivers they stood around drinking in the sights of the city. It was not like the cramped tight congested feeling that one got from Tokyo it was open and wide. The air was mostly clean and the there were less cars driving about.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment and reached out with the new senses, he had never tried to use them in this setting. Humans appeared to his mind's eye as vaguely humanoid shapes of blue. The concrete and buildings were voids distinguishable in their shape only when placed against the vibrant colors of the living world. It was against that setting he felt something strange close by one top of the buildings.

In his mind's eye it seemed the figure burned with the same light as Yukari did though Yukari did not have wings like this figure did. The figure vanished nearly the moment he got a lock on it, but now he was sure they were being followed. As they stepped out onto the main street Ichigo noted a problem with smaller cities such as this.

While they had been in Tokyo the hustle and bustle and the huge amounts of people had taken on a sort of magic as natural as the sun and moon. It somehow hazed and obscured Youkai like the Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu it made them look a little less striking and different if there were glanced at by people not clued into the supernatural world.

In towns like this however "Wow look at her I've never seen anything so pretty" "Look at the rack on that one their huge" "Is that girl eating a lollipop?" "I'd like her to eat my"

Ichigo was torn between tearing each and every one of these assholes a brand new one and pitying them because there were being entrenched by unnatural beauty. Then he suddenly felt Yukari and the her fear was raising, in the same instant he turned eyes locking onto her. There was an overweight man in far too tight shorts and pants he was looming over Yukari with what looked like a third chin. Ichigo's empathic sense locked onto the man and…. He saw red raw anger threatened to overtake him like a tsunami the emotions he felt were simple in their nature lust and desire but there target Yukari a child it sent every desire to hold back his power out the window.

As the man leaned over as if trying to smell her an arctic gale howled down slamming into the man with enough force to knock him spinning into a trashcan. All movement stopped people started shivering all looking for the source of the sudden out of season weather. It seemed that the fat man had a brain somewhere inside him as he looked from Yukari to Ichigo the icy glowing blue eyes promising death and pain, and decided to make himself scarce.

The cold vanished and people starting milling around confused, Ichigo looked down at Yukari "Are you all right?" he asked softly .The witch nodded "Ya its just he felt wrong," she shivered "The eyes were just wrong, I thought I was looking at a Youkai for a second."

He placed his hand on her head softly and said "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to the people I care about."

Naturally that was when the trouble started, in a scene right out of the Birds hundreds of ravens appeared and started flying in all directions as well as spiraling around them in an ever tightening circle. The humans on the street panicked at the unexpected assault as the ravens attacked faces and arms.

Whatever was behind this attack obviously had something in mind and the first thought that appeared was distraction. Without warning Ichigo reached behind him without looking and clamped down. There was a startled gasp as his hand encircled a slender wrist. Before he could do anything else there was a whisper of power similar to Yukari's power and the hand sliped out of his grasp like it had been coated in oil.

And just like that the birds fled Ichigo looked behind him and saw that right were the hand had been aiming stood Yukari looking just as confused as everyone else. "Who votes that we get the hotel?" Not hearing any disagreement he ushered them to the hotel as fast as they could walk.

As they were check in Gin moved beside him "Someone had been following us"

Ichigo nodded "I know I think they tried to grab Yukari back there."

"Do you think they followed us from the fields?"

"That would be my guess "

"What do we do?"

Ichigo glanced around "The only thing we can do, keep our eyes open I doubt that whoever is following us is done."

"Why are they after her?"

"She had power Gin power attracts all kinds."

They walked up the stairs and each went to their rooms but Kurumu froze in front of their door.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked

The Succubus blinked once then twice her eyes growing paler each time and finally said "Someone's have sex in there" There was silence for a long moment and then they all herd the low mone of Mrs Nekonome drift over the hallway. "Ah" Ichigo said "Fish….. so who wants to hang out in our room?" Unsurprisingly no one turned him down.

The good thing about being friends was that you could all be in a room and all be silent and still be comfortable. Ichigo and Gin sat against the wall sitting on the floor while the girls occupied the beds, everyone seemed ok accept for Kurumu. There room was right next the girls room and there teachers extra credit could be heard easily. Her eyes were so pale that nearly all the color was gone from them and she was making it a point not to look at anyone if she did well it would start getting uncomfortable.

In his mind a dark voice chuckled "Uncomfortable? You mean interesting" With a frown he pushed his hollows voice back. Gin was the other one not feeling so well, he could smell Kurumu's scent that rose along with her power and it was close to driving him mad. He sat with his eyes closed breathing slowly thought if one listened carefully they could hear the voice of the wolf.

So this meant it was time for a distraction Ichigo walked over to his pack and reached in picking out a deck of cards "Whose up for a game?" he asked./

It was three hours before the girls could return to their room and by then nearly everybody was ready for a shower and bed. Kurumu wanted something else but managed to hold it back with supreme willpower. Yukari was sound asleep when a voice woke her up "Sister" it whispered "This way". She felt a surge of magic and opened her eyes. The voice whispered again "Sister" she slipped on a large tie shirt that belong to Ichigo, Kurumu having apparently stole it at some point, then bare foot as if in a trance started to follow the voices instructions.

Part of her realized that this was a spell and she had been caught off guard but she had no defense ready and was forced to follow the instructions. She found herself on the roof and almost stumbled as the spell released her. In front of her was a dark figure clocked and hooded against the moonlit sky.

A female voice issued out form her and the hood fell back to revile long locks of brown hair "How does it feel to be in a human city young witch?" Yukari blinked trying to get the sleep out of her eyes "This city does not have anything no wind no water no flowers not even the smell of earth." She waved a hand over the city "Only ego and selfishness remain, the only way to describe this city is pitiful is it not?"

"Who are you?"

The figure faced her the features of her face reviling a very beautiful girl "My name is Ruby, I live at the witches ranch, I came over from there because I wanted to be friends with you."

Before she could say anything the girl contained "I saw what happed earlier with that nasty human who desired your flesh" Yukari shivered "Humans are our enemy" Ruby said with such venom that it was almost a physical force "I've lived with the humans, they are a narrow small-minded race who are powerless to do anything but destroy."

"And now they have broker there ancient covenant with my master and plot to destroy out home"

"What?"

"When this town was first built in 1628 the founders made a pact with the witch living on this land, in return for her blessing and protection they would leave her home untouched and protect it from others. That witch is my master and now our home a sanctuary for nature and life us under attack." Ruby looked over the city coldly "These humans have declared war on us so with will fight back we won't let them destroy our homes." She reached out her hand "Help us Yukari or soon there won't be anything left to protect.

Yukari looked down slightly her brown hair shading her eyes her body trembling "What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

Yukari's voice came out small and tight "You scare me" she whispered

"What?" Ruby whispered back hurt in her voice.

Yukari felt her breathing speed up "Your words I understand them, your actions I know them" she wrapped her arms around herself "Four months" she said.

"Four months?" Ruby asked

"Four months ago if you had said those same words to me I would have joined you, I would have followed you and helped you destroy this city." The trembling increased "I would have helped you kill and destroy" the breathing increased "I would have done it all"

There was barely a whisper of wind and suddenly she and Ruby were not the only ones one the roof, a pair of hands came down on her shoulders large and warm and she felt herself pulled back against a muscled chest. She stiffened but the warm hands gently crossed over her neck and shoulders protectively.

Ichigo's voice came out clear and clam "What you would have done matters very little to me or our friends" The shaking stopped and the little witch leaned back a breath of relief escaping her lips.

Ruby meanwhile was staring daggers at Ichigo "Who are you?"

The orange haired teen regarded her with a calm sure expression "Ichigo Kurosaki" the witches eyes widened "You..you feel human"

Ichigo had a quick flashback to a recent conversation with Zangetsu "Ichigo lay back against the soft earth chest heaving slightly. Zangetsu stood calmly regarding him no evidence of the recent battle appearing on his person. "Zangetsu if I'm a completely new being what do people sense when they feel my aura?"

The Zanpakuto looked on calmly "**It depends on your current form, if you are using the body of a human then they feel a human, if you are armored then they feel a Shinigami, If you draw on the powers of a vampire then they feel a vampire it really depends on what power you are drawling form**."

He looked down at Yukari "I can somewhat understand what you have gone through, when I first went to school the kids there hated my orange hair. They wanted me to dye it or shave it but I refused to let them control me and I was hated and beaten for it." He looked up at Ruby calmly "She is not alone," he looked back down "If you ever need anything form me or the others we are there for you and will not abandon you."

Yukari hiccupped as tears that refused to fall filled her eyes, she just closed them took joy in the simple pleasure of breathing of feeling loved and wanted. This was what she wanted in the end, there was only so much her parents could do they loved her without reservation but until coming to Youkai Academy she had never found that sort of feeling in others.

She reopened her eyes and looked at Ruby "No I cannot help you Ruby I do not think what you are doing is right."

A mix of emotions flooded Ruby's mind, anger, hurt, a feeling of confusion and a dark hate that this human had such control over one of her sister witches. She pulled to those emotions feeding them to her magic and preparing to strike the human down with her power.

But before she could strike her masters voice echoed through her mind "_Ruby fall back_" , she halted her strike.

"But master I can"

"Against these odds you can do nothing, that boy may were the scent of a human but make no mistake he is not one."

"What do you mean master?"

"That boy has defeated a werewolf at the height of the blood moon and a four tailed Kitsune. He has the blood of a shinso vampire running through his veins and yet not its weakness. He had a deep emotional hold on our sister witch breaking it will take time so retreat for now."

The witch released her magic summoning wings to her back and leapt into the night sky but before she vanished into it she said "Don't worry sister I will be back for you."

Ichigo felt her power vanish as it left his range of sense, he had been sure that she was going to attack them but suddenly she just up and left.

Yukari was staring off into the night where Ruby had vanished she said out loud what must have been a thought "She is what I could have been" the witch then turned away looking up at Ichigo "Thank you" she said.

The teen smiled at that banishing the worry to the back of his mind for now "Any time" she hugged him for a few moments then got a evil look in her eye "Can you carry me down Oni-chan?"

That in it of its self was not so bad, what was bad was the emphases she put on the final word and drew it out like it was one of those terrible incest ecchi mangas. His reaction might as well have been scripted as he stumbled back in embarrassment face flushed red.

Yukari giggled then gave him an apologetic look "Sorry Ichigo I couldn't resist but truly can you carry me to my room." Ichigo complied scooping her up and starting too the door "Make sure to ward your room we don't know if she will come back ." The witch nodded the humor leaving her eyes "And be on your guard she seemed to have a great deal of skill" another nod answered him. He was half way down that stairs before a thought struck him "Why are your wearing my shirt?"

The darkness of the night held the ranch's interior with a murky gloom the old rocking chair creaked and moaned with the motion of the rocker. The old witch sat breathing long and slow, going over every preparation in her mind making sure everything was ready. The black cat that lived with her and her apprentice ghosted across the floor her yellow eyes gleaming in the reflected light of the rooms lone candle.

Then the rocking stopped, slowly the old women rose walking forward towards the door. She picked up her shawl putting it around her shoulders her and jangled her wrinkled arm adorned by a bracelet of solid gold with jewels that looked like eyes fastened into the metal. She picked up a green book with old pages written in a mostly unknown language and fastened it to her belt and completed her preparations by picking up a gnarled old staff.

She pushed the doors to her sanctum and stalked out into the night, it was time to make her move.

* * *

Hope you liked them and I am planning to update this story sooner than once a year so don't worry I am not nor am I planning to get dead anytime soon.

Fanboy out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Circles within Circles

* * *

The darkness of sleep faded and Ichigo found himself in Byakuya office, the captain was stranding next of a masked Shinigami listening to his report. "We managed to follow their agent to the human world this time. While there he exchanged some of the weapons with an unknown person for a large crate full of these."

The Shinigami held out a coal black ball that resembled a pearl, "Do we know what this is?" Byakuya asked.

"No sir we have no idea"

The head of the Kuchiki closed his eyes and muttered "Are they giving the weapons to humans?"

A scowl made its way across his face "What are the Kasumiōji doing and why go to such great lengths to get there weapons to the human world." He opened his eyes "Continue your surveillance but be careful"

The office faded the scene shifting to Rukia sitting at her desk, she seemed busy with paper work her hands flying over forms and signing sheets. Everything was in perfect order at her desk, from the mug on the right to Chappy Statue on the left. Granted that thing scared him because for a moment he could have sworn it was staring at him.

He shook his head grinning Rukia's vary presence made him feel better, and despite knowing it was pointless he reached out his hand and gently tried to touch her hair. The girl stiffened as if she somehow felt it "That's weird" Ichigo muttered "Can you hear me midget?" no answer. Oh well she looked healthy and well and safe and he was content knowing that, that scene faded and he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"I don't see how you can call this art?" Yukari was saying.

"It's called abstract art" Ichigo said loftily then glancing around muttered "I don't get it myself either."

The newspaper club was currently visiting the museum of modern art at the request of their teachers, he himself thought that going to a theme park or a sports game would have been a better example of the human world but what did he know.

They had been going to places all morning and were ready for lunch, that and it was getting uncomfortable in the museum. The longer they stayed there the more people began to stare at them than the art.

Kurumu unsurprisingly was the center of attention, her power despite being as low profile as she could make it would never disappear completely. It was part of who and what she was and he knew better than most repressing something you did not like about yourself was next to impossible. But when Kurumu moved eyes followed, when she shifted balance it drew ever more attention.

He had some thoughts about her power, she and others like her could inspire lust and desire in others, indeed that was how she tried to go about getting him the first time around. But he was starting to think that was not the extent of the power maybe not even its original purpose. But that was a different subject right now he was starting to notice that her power could quite possibly be reacting to the ever increasing number of people looking at her. As if the more lust and desire people felt about her seemed to make it grow richer and more potent, it somehow made her stronger? No that was not the right word more like it made her more that what she was.

All contemplating aside it was becoming a physical effort to keep himself from growling at every eye that dared to look at her. That feeling was also starting to scare him as well, how easy would it be to think that he knew better than she how do deal with her own power. It would be a simple process of become so possessive of her that before he knew it he would be no different from the abusers that still existed in this world.

That thought was like lead on his thoughts and rain on his soul, the very idea that could easily fall to the darkness was a terrifying and gut retching thought. He was so lost in contemplating that idea that he did not notice that Kurumu had walked up right next to him and flicked him on the head.

He looked up startled "What, what's wrong?"

"You looked like you were have some sort of self multination party so I decided to stop it"

He shook his head clearing it, he would rather die than become something like that and he had plenty of people who was warn him if it started. "Thank you" he said and she nodded and kissed him before walking back over the "art" she had just been looking at.

Gin was the center of attention for the opposite sex just as Kurumu was drawing looks from the men, thankfully it was not the wolfs mating season so there were no real problems. That and he liked the attention he was getting, the pointing, the giggles, and the shy smiles. He was in complete control of himself so it did not really matter so much and Ichigo could not grudge him the basking in the glow of female attention.

Moka and Mizore while not equipped with the aura that Kurumu had still were inhumanly beautiful enough to receive their own set of stares , Yukari stayed close to him and it had not been to long before he found himself on the receiving end of very suspicious stares from concerned parents.

So needless to say he was glad to leave when the hour hit eleven, it would be a relief to go eat lunch in some open area where there was not forcing of close proximity between them and the mortals, "Mortals?" he thought to himself "am I really calling them mortals now?" no he decided and changed his thought to there were be no need of close proximity between his group and the other people. People was a far better word than mortals.

He almost didn't see the attacker coming as he exited that the art museum there was the scraping of claw on concrete and the hiss of primal joy and savage hunger that made him turn his head. What he saw was a creature charging at him that he had never seen before, it was a bipedal creature about five feet tall though its body was slightly hunched over. It was covered in a tan almost rocky like skin that none the less looked like it was too small for its size. It was stretched over its body giving it a grotesque dehydrated look its legs were long and human like with a kneecap and joint its feet however came to a three pointed toes with razor sharp claws on the end of them. Its chest was wide and hard almost like a suit of armor that looked designed to ward of claw and tooth alike. Its arms were a little of over three feet long ending in wide three fingered hands with a long blade like bone growing from out of there wrist to about four feet in length. Its head was the worst wide spurs of bone judged out like a mask or helmet its moth was wide and full of wicked sharp teeth and it had no eyes visible in its horrible face.

His body reached on reflex shoving Yukari who was right behind him back into the building, that was all he had time to do as the creature came on him blades flicking through the air trying to trisect him from neck and waist. He moved back away from the deadly blades hand grasping a metal trashcan on the side of the street. Vampire strength flared and he hurled the sixty pound can into the creature knocking it back.

With a couple of precious second bought he noticed several things the first thing he noticed was all around him people on the street were panicking. Cars were crashing together in their haste to get away from the creatures attacking. And just to make things ever better there were not just one of these monstrous horrors there were seven. But that was not the worst part, there were four facing him seeming to sense that he was the greatest threat but behind them the other three were busy. Each had grabbed a panicking human and was in the middle of devouring them tearing flesh from bone and gorging on blood in a howl of predatory ecstasy.

He saw red in his vision and did not remember ordering his power to activate, nor did he feel the armor covers his skin the half mask covering his eyes and nose. He did however feel his anger raise as his hair turned from orange to white and his eyes shifted to blood red, he had some killing to do.

The creature nearest him roared in challenge and Ichigo answered with a sonic howl that shattered glass and caused the creatures ears to flatten back against its head. He felt Zangetsu from in his hand and spoke aloud for all to hear "Suffer no equals Kūki to yami no ōhi" Cold and mist spiraled around his left hand and merged forming a two foot long blade of blue steel. "Come on" he howled at the creatures "Bring it"

He now had the attention of all the monsters on the street, the three who had been feasting looked angry and fearsome with blood running over there face. There answering howls of challenge told him that they were pissed at the interrupted meal.

Ichigo charged the nearest one an instant before it decided to charge him his enhanced strength giving him the power to cover the distance of fifteen feet in a single fast leap. It was fast but for the briefest moment it was caught off guard by the speed that Ichigo was using. It was in the middle of another howl when he split its skull in half with enough force that it felt like rice paper.

The second on had charged in a blur of motion attacking form the left side while the third charged the right. He countered both their attacks holding there blade like bones back with his own swords, the things held him there while the forth circled behind and leapt at his black like he was shot from a cannon.

With a howl of will and vampire strength he shoved back his attackers ten feet and spun lowering his body as far as it would go. There was the sound of nails on a chalk board as the creatures blades scraped across his back armor. In that moment his stood driving both his blades into the creatures chest in the moment it was above him then he howled in rage and calling to his super strength and ripped it in half using the blades as leverage.

Another one came in low its blades scything at his feet; he leapt into the air flipping over completely drawing on his super strength. Than with the force of a semi dropped from three story's up his brought his foot down on his opponent's skull. There was a horrible crunching sound and the creature crumpled like a tin can under pressure.

He felt rather than sensed air move behind him and in a pop of static he vanished before one of the creatures could strike at his back. Instead he turned it around on the backstabber and reappeared behind it and drove Zangetsu into the base of its malformed skull. The closest live one to him was already half way through its thirty five foot jump straight at him be the time he noticed him. He defected on of the blades with Zangetsu and the other buy putting his armored arm in front of it there was a sharp cracking sound as he part of his armor cracked under the pressure.

For a moment he and the creature struggled faces less than ten inches away, it roared and mouth opening to strike. Its plans were cut short when Ichigo slammed his head forward ramming his forehead into the creatures nose. As the creature reeled in pain he did it again and again until he felt the skull cave in, his attacker went limp and with an almost negligent flick of his blade he ended it.

The last one went insane blood from the humans it had killed began to flow to it as well as the blackish green ichor of its fallen comrades. Decided that discretion was the better part of valor he resolved to kill the thing before it could finish its power up. Zangetsu glowed with blue white reiatsu and as he drew in his power "Getsuga tenshou" he cried unleashing the charged blast of power.

The Getsuga he fired was a twisting lithe blast of power its dancing energy's almost resembling real fangs bright with hunger. The creature whatever it was took the full force of the blast and was torn apart by the sheer power of the attack. Ichigo quickly looked around to make sure that this was all there was, seeing nothing he turned back to the museum to…wait was that fog coming out the doors?

* * *

Yukari and Moka landed on the tiled floor stunned for a moment by Ichigo's sudden shove she though she caught a glimpse of something flash by the door heading at Ichigo. For the briefest of instants she thought she saw its features "Niskaru? The hell were they doing here?" The obvious answer came to her on the end that that stupid question they had been summoned of course but by who and for what reason?

If she had hair on the back of her neck it would had stood up as a deep strong magic fell over the room the morals around her began to drop to the floor the magic forcing them into a deep sleep. It only affected the mortals however the brains of Youkai and witches were too different for such an attack to have much effect. As she realized that cold mist suddenly started seeping from every crack in the floor every window every door it inundated the room faster than  
one could blink. She was still trying to find out where the magic and mist were coming from when the attacks started.

* * *

Kurumu was caught completely by surprise the sudden cold mist that had not been there seconds before had now completely blocked her sight. Something was very wrong her danger senses were all firing off at maximum. There was a jingle of sound and she whirled just in time to see a black shadow barely visible, even as her claws formed she called out "Who's there?"

A small copper chain flew out of the mist and she flicked at it with her claws, the chain glowed suddenly and like a snake warped around her hand and lower arm she opened her mouth to yell but suddenly her entire body went rigid every muscle locking as sudden terrible electricity coursed through her body and her only reaction was a scream of pain.

* * *

As the Mist fell Mizore knew it was not natural, it did not have any water in it and more to the point mist did not hinder the sight of a Yuki Ona. The also knew that since this was not natural it meant someone or something had called it here. She let her icy power cover her arms and hands gathering real mist around her like a blanket of protection. Kurumu suddenly started screaming the echoes ringing over the room. She whirled to that direction started to move trying to reach her and stop whatever was attacking her, there was a stirring in the mist and she raised her hand a small glass vile flew towards her and shattered on her hand. It was stupid and strange what had been the point of that? With that thought her world became a white hot agony as fire exploded on to her body.

* * *

Gin snarled at the joined screams of Kurumu and Mizore, they were under attack someone was attacking his pack and he was going to tear them apart. To hear his pack sisters in such pain was like blazing brands being shoved into his ears it was wrong and had no place in his world. He channeled that emotion of rage and fear turning it into power, white energy gathered around him and he howled loud enough to shatter glass. The mist prated in a twenty foot circle in response to his power.

* * *

Gin's howl finally allowed her to see what was going on, her eyes locked onto the screaming forms of Kurumu and Mizore. Mizore was rolling along the floor screaming and rubbing her body as if trying to put out a fires, nothing seemed to be wrong physically but illusion did not need to be seen by everybody only the person that it needed to affect. Kurumu was lying on the ground her entire body vibrating, there was a long copper chain wrapped around her arm it was about twenty feet long and the end of it was set in a normal plug used for cords. Said plug had been stuffed into a wall socket using allowing the electricity to power on thorough to Kurumu. The wiring must have had some additional spells on it that increased the voltage because the normal wall socket was an annoyance to C class monsters forget about even visibly affected someone like Kurumu.

But even as one part of her mind analyzed the satiation another part was working on a way to stop it, her hand flicked out in the direction of the wall socket "Hexes!" she screamed sending a blast of pure unordered magical power. The socket suddenly went dark as the magic destroyed its inner workings stopping the flow of electricity, it did not even register to her that she had just done that without a prop with only her mind and will as a guide.

She then scrambled towards the screaming Mizore still rolling around the ground in agony she heard a stiring behind her but it was followed by Gins roar of challenge and blindingly fast charge forcing the shadow to retreat. With a whispered word Yukari held Mizore in place once again without using a prop the Yuki ona was covered in strange clear liquid. She wiped a little off on to her fingers and it burst into flame, with a hiss she wiped it off on the floor. So there attacker had hid Mizore with a potion and that meant a simple circle would not cut off the energy of the spell because that spell was contained within the liquid of the potion. And she could not create a counter potion or spell on the fly she was not that good yet so what could she do?

"Water" she thought "Running water" Water as a purifying element that was why it hurt creatures like vampires in fact there were a lot of things hurt by water. But it also did something else it grounded and dispersed magical energy, there were only three or four people in the world who could use magic in water and that was because there were masters of water magic. She razed a finger and hissed a word and a needle thin jet of flame flashed out splashing over the fire alarm on the even as she unleashed her power she had formed another spell in her mind, the water while helping Mizore would only hurt Moka and she did not want that to happen. The instant before the flame splashed against its target she raised her hand and shouted "frosmoto" black ice covered every sprinkler head in a flash of super cooled air everyone except the one above Mizore. The clenseing power of water pored over her and the Yuki Ona and Mizores screams became whimpers as the illusion was washed away.

* * *

Everything was happening all at once, Gin's roar, Kurumu's and Mizore's screams it was so scary. Moka heated being scared, she hated fighting and violence it made it all the more pressing when her inner self came out who's near love of blood and combat was a constant force on her thoughts. Ichigo had trained her but it had only been to defend herself nothing more she had neither the heart or temperament for combat. The screaming had her frozen in place, she could not see around her, the echoes made it hard to tell where the sounds were coming from and to top it all off there was someone in the shadows trying to kill them. Suddenly her instincts screamed a warning but too late, invisible waves of force lifted her up into the air smashing her into the ceiling at the speed equivalent to a small car wreak and then she was thrown back down with nearly twice the force battering her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Gin whirled as Moka came flying from the mist and caught her on reflex her head and body were bruised and some bones looked broken. Power and adrenalin pumped through his veins and he felt the shifting under his skin the signs that appeared just before one went werewolf weather they wanted to or not. And at that moment he did not care he was angry as angry as when he had killed the monsters that had killed his clubmates as angry as when he first underwent the transformation and caused irreparable harm to several mortal women that he would give his life to take back. He hated his werewolf soul and yet he also loved it and right now it exploded forth and fur covered his face and his body shifted.

In that instant as his body changed there was the sound of shifting cloth and a stirring in the air and something sharp and painful buried itself in his shoulder. He realized what it was even his body stopped working and fell the knife was silver and it had been altered somehow to be more effective, must have been forged on a full moon. He lay there on the floor the silver holding him down and not having so much as the strength to lift his head.

* * *

A women stepped out of the most her black clock gently moving as if stirred by a gentle breeze she slowly walked towards the last remaining person standing in the room Yukari. Said witch took in a deep breath and almost stepped back this women was old and powerful her magic was nearly a tangible force in the air around them. Her aura was not huge in the way Moka's was nor the violent cold power of Ichigo's it was as if she were an extension of the earth itself as set in stone as the mountains and rivers of the land itself.

"Child" she said slowly "Witchling I have come for you"

Yukari found her spine and used it as a reference point for the rest of her body to stand and face there attacker. Despite her heart which pounded away in fear she griped her black staff tip pointed at the women.

"Put that staff down child you cannot beat me" there was no arrogance in her voice one calm reserved confidence that she could back up the words she had just said. "Three S classed monsters have just fallen before me what makes you think you can do anything you are weaker than them"

That insult normally would have set her blood to boiling but fear was making that a little hard at the moment. Her body trembled and she could not look away from the women's deep hypnotic eyes "Put it down child." She said her voice soft and thick with power and for a moment Yukari's hand that held the staff loosened.

Then black fire flared from the staff sending power and clarity coursing through its master's body, Yukari then realized what had been happening as warmth flooded her mind shining light on the fear in it, fear that was not her own. She fortified her mind and lashed out at the mental attack of fear, the witch flinched back slightly as if stung and Yukari unleashed a blast of dark energy at her attacker.

With an almost negligent flick of her of hand the witch redirected the force of the blow sending it crashing into a wall on the other side of the room. "May haps I was wrong around your strength child but you have much to learn before you can fight me." Then a blast of force at least four times stronger than her own blasted towards her, it took every fiber of her being to block the force of the blast and it still pushed her black a few feet. With a grown she sagged going to her knees breathing hard, the witch walked towards her calmly "Foolish to try and block it directly but you are still a child, you will learn better once I start training you."

Yukari waited hoping that there act was working granted it was not much of an act so much as that she still could throw one more good strike before she collapsed. She waited muttering the words she needed under her breath. The witch was reaching down to grab her when she made her move, her body surged up thrusting on finger at her attackers heart. Power coursed through her body called up from her very soul "Hadō #4. Byakurai (白雷, _Pale Lightning_)" she screamed and blue white thunder shot from her finger like the bullet of a gun going starting at the witch and driven straight to the moon.

There was a hissing sound as the beam vanished and the heat from the lighting seared with wound on the witch's heart shut she seemed unable to comprehend what had happened as she stared down at her heart she seemed about to fall forward her body rocking back and forth then suddenly and without warring she vanished the body seeming to fade out of existence like a wisp of smoke or a slide show character. It was only for the briefest of moments because the body suddenly appeared a in the same spot the completely healed as if it had never been scratched. There was the sound of wood hitting flesh and Yukari sagged falling into blackness.

* * *

Ichigo dashed through the mist but even as he did so it was fading into nonexistence like it had never been there. Equal parts pain rage and fear spun through his mind, all them his the people he loved were lying on the floor knocked out or moaning in pain. Even worse Yukari was missing and he could not feel her presence anywhere on his senses, the air started to turn cold around him but her arrested the emotions and shoved them down to be used later.

It took five long minuets and some fancy flash steps to make it back to the hotel unseen, once there he disregarded all the laws of using medicine on humans and pulled the silver knife out of Gin. The moment it was out the werewolf sighed in relief as the wound closed and he could move again, he helped care for the others while explaining what had happened. In Gins eyes Ichigo saw a reelection of his own emotions just like him Gin was furious the emotions spiraled within him howling for vengeance in the same way his own did. Whatever else Gin was he understood the pack in some ways he considered himself the beta of the pack whenever inner Moka was sealed. Now that someone had attacked hurt and stolen part of that pack while he was guarding them it made sense how angry the werewolf was.

Moving to Moka he pressed her mouth against his neck and even though she was unconscious her reflexes were working find and she bit down starting to drink, Gin finished telling him what had happened while she did so "Then the witch open some sort of portal and vanished dragging Yukari along with her."

With a nod he pulled Moka away from his neck as her eyes started to flutter open, under his and Gins care Mizore and Kurumu woke up soon after. When Kurumu spoke here tone was deadly serious "Where is Yukari?"

"The person who attacked you took her."

Her nails started to lengthen and shorten in time with her breathing "Where are they?"

Ichigo's turned to the window "Most likely the witches ranch"

They all heard Moka starting to cry in the background even though they all turned away politely if anything hearing someone that sweet and mostly innocent cry because there were afraid for someone else caused even more anger to surge up.

Eyes glowing in a flat cold light Ichigo spoke very quietly "I'm going to find her and I'm going to get her back by the most violent means at my disposal he looked back" He looked behind him Gin simply nodded his eyes flicking form normal to glowing yellow at random intervals, Kurumu was glowing in a pale light that rose from her skin warping her in an aura of untouchable beauty and anger. Mizore's necklace started spreading ice over her chest and back and on the ceiling ice started to form.

Moka stood up her eyes still full of tears and walked towards him when she reached him her arm gently touched his for a brief instant as if for comfort then she lifted her head so that he rosary was in easy reach. For a brief moment his anger faded and he kissed her on the forehead gently and moving back unclasped the Rosary. There was only a slight flare of power as her hair turned white and eyes flickered to red.

The rosary in his hand stared to shake and he let it go as sliver red veined metal formed over her arm and the rosary snapped into place at the area just at her wrist. Her voice came out cold and proud and sexy as all hell "Yukari had been taken from us, we will get her back."

The storm inside him rumbled as she answered with the voice of deepest winter " Damn right" As on one they stood and made their way to the hotel roof top. The air of summer was warm and crisp the sun shown down upon the city with great intensity but almost nothing was moving below word of the attack by strange creatures must have spread because people were staying in their homes behind there threshold. With a leap Ichigo took to the sky's Mizore and Kurumu following on wings while Inner Moka and Gin were born aloft from there master of their own power.

In a V formation they flew towards the witch's ranch and as they did storm clouds started forming as if in indicator of what was to come. But if it was so be it someone had taken something precious to all of the in there own way and they were coming to take her back or die trying.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 It does not matter what you know you will never shake my resolve.

Quick not a Guest gave me the translation for Reverse Moon thank you if you are reading this.

* * *

Yukari woke up to a dim glow of candle light; her head ached and twinge like anvils were being dropped on it. She slowly forced herself to sit up and examine the surroundings, there was a slight jingle as she moved and the feeling of steel on her wrists registered.

What was around her was the real prison, first she was in a circle five feet in diameter inlayed with silver and set into the floor. Outside of that were three pedestals with crystal balls floating gently above them. Outside of that was a larger circle inlayed in gold with runes and sigils carved into the floor, then to complete the picture there were four dim candles at the four corners of the room all in all creating the most powerful and well-formed magical prison she had ever seen.

The first circle was made to cut her off from the magic around her, the triangle of crystal balls to stifle the natural energy her body created, the outer circle was a failsafe in case she broke the inner circle and the chains that held her were to keep her from doing even that.

Just as she had time to realize the hopelessness of the satiation the door opened and her attacker stepped into the dim light. Even now she was shrouded in her dark robes the light of the candles only enough to see the mouth. "It seems you have awoken child, how are you feeling?"

The chains rattled as Yukari shifted a little "It is pointless child this prison has held stronger things than you"

Yukari did not answer staring at her captor trying her best to hold back her growing sense of fear "You really should respect your elders little one it hurts nothing."

Again she did not answer hoping her face gave nothing away "You may think you're stalling but in the end it matters little I have broken better than you."

"So what?" Yukari asked

The witch stared at her "What did you say?"

"So what, I don't need to hold out for long" she looked to the ceiling as if she could see the sky through it "There coming for me and you will fall to them."

A light smile graced the face of the witch "If the ones you call friends come for you in the my sanctum the center of my power then let them" she turned to the door "I will use their bodies as fertilizer"

The door closed and Yukari collapsed to the ground, she had kept up her tough guise but she was a ten year old child and one without her power how long could she really last?

She was startled out of her thoughts by a hand touching her shoulder she looked up and saw a man kneeling over her, he was tall with longish black hair that hung loosely around his shoulders his face looked rough and pointed with a hint of stubble completed by some sort of glasses across the eyes. The eyes was how she knew who this was, she had seen those eyes on a younger face before "Zangetsu?"

"Yes" he gently said

"How did you get here?"

"it's not important and I can't stay long just know that they are alive and are coming for you"

The simple truth in his voice was like a narcotic and just like that the headache went away, however at the same time the heat in the room started to go up "Be wary I think she is trying to break your resolve with heat and cold"

Yukari nodded "Don't worry I won't break"

Zangetsu put his hand to her forehead " I can't do much more than this but I can make it so this memory's will be fuzzy and hard to recall I going to put your mind in that state until you see Ichigo again."

The little witch nodded "Like what inner moka does to outer?"

"Very similar"

"Do it"

With a gentle effort Zangetsu push some of his power into her mind and with that done he was forced to leave his power expended for the time being.

* * *

The fields of sunflowers were much less radiant under the shadow of a summer storm, not that anyone really noticed the five of them were moving at speeds that matched most planes. The large ranch house appeared on the horizon shrouded in gloom and seemingly empty of life.

They landed in front of it and got a better look, it was a large house painted mostly white and well-kept white washed and sanded with the stables and barn in good order. All in all not the sort of place you expect an evil witch to live, which was most likely the point but then again it was common knowledge in the magical community who lived there so maybe he was reading too much into it.

All in all this house would have been picturesque save for the army gathering in front and around them, hundreds of clorofiends gathered along with the strange blade creatures he had fought in the city.

The sky rumbled with lighting and thunder but the rain did not seem to want to fall yet, vines started to grow in front of them twisting and morphing until they resembled a vaguely human shape. An old voice that none the less held power emanated from the vine sculpture "It seems I have guests, it has been so long since someone came here of their own will I have almost forgotten my manners."

When Ichigo spoke it was in a quiet voice "Give us back Yukari and I won't kill you"

The voice sighed "You know what child I believe you but you cannot take her back, you do not have the power to do so."

"Really" he said back his bluereiatsu shimmering around him.

"Yes Shinigami not even you are invincible you can be destroyed and killed"

"I have died twice before and it loses the sting after the first," his voice became hot and angry "And I would sooner throw myself to demons than leave this place with her so give her back to me or I will tear you apart."

"Throw yourself to demons" the voice said with a thoughtful tone "while not even I am stupid enough to summon them, the creatures I have on hand will have to do." The air rang with a subtle power "Kill it" she said. Before she had even finished the word kill they were moving, after all why waist a perfectly good second listening so someone tell things to kill you.

* * *

Moka's arm glowed red and energy formed into a huge two handed claymore, a claymore on horse steroids but a claymore all the same. Her first slash shredded a monster clean in half and even as one leapt at her back she was spinning blocking it with her blade while kicking a monster that had tried to attack her front at the same time. This kick was enough to shatter the creatures spine and it fell while she forced the other creatures blade arms back, then the red energy morphed changing into a sawed off shotgun which was then used to designate the creatures skull. More creatures attacked and even as she kicked and punched with wreaking ball strong fists the energy from her arm morphed again into dozens of long red ribbons thin tendrils that homed in on any creature they could find cutting, slashing and killing seemingly of their own will while Inner Moka tore things apart with her bare hands. Nothing in her section of the battle field managed to touch her, nothing even came close.

* * *

Even as Moka tore through the bladed beasts Kurumu was doing similar to the clorofeinds, her razor sharp claws were the perfect weapons to tear through the though the tough fibers that held the plant monsters together. One swing of her arm split a head in half at the diagonal then she did an almost dance like step that avoided several tentacles shooting out towards her. Her sink was as pale as moonlight now and white power shrouded her entire body, every swing was a death and ever attack aimed at her seemed to either miss or disintegrate against the power of her aura, several attacked her from the front and the back and she seemed to ignore that one's behind her cutting every monster in front of her into pieces under the power of her claws. Behind her the ones attacked had almost reached her back when the white aura shifted the energy bending and twisting until it vaguely resembled Kurumu from the waist up, the creatures died from its slashes just as fast and as easily as their kind had from the real one in front.

* * *

Gin was a living blur of speed moving among the blade beasts as easily as master martial artist fighting invalids. Nothing could touch him he was so fast his fists smashing skulls and shattering spins as he contemptuously kicked a broken body into several of its fellows broke the neck of one beside him and used its bladed arms to impale two others before throwing all three into another group attacking him.

* * *

Around Mizore snow and ice swirled in a twenty foot circle coating the earth in a thin slippery sheet of rock hard ice. The creatures attacking her not only had to move over that obstacle but also had to be buffeted by gale force winds that knocked them around like bowling pins. And that was only the two of the advantages that Mizore had, as a maiden of the snow she not only could see perfectly fine in even the deepest blizzards and could sense anything the snow and ice touched and to top that all off she was the next best thing to invisible to both sight and heat sensitive eyes while inside ice and snow. Every creature that entered her area of combat died, the frozen and slashed body's were flung out of the mini blizzard by the winds Mizore had called to existence. Whenever the monsters had to regroupe forces for another charge into the blizzard Mizore would take the time to fire small razor shape pieces of ice into her opponents eyes she did not believe much in wasting time.

* * *

Ichigo noted all this around him but it was a small thing to his mind, as the battle had started he had begun charging at the house straight into where the majority of monsters that had been summoned. But he never hesitated crashing into the crowd of monsters like a surfer cresting a wave and the unleashed all the skill, ferocity, and strength that he had at his commanded his voice trumpeting like an arctic gale as he howled his defiance and ager. Before this the monsters fell, before the power of Zangetsu, and the wrath of an entirely new being never before seen in this world they fell.

He exploded out of the tide of monsters with such force that it sent thirty flying in all directions the dark tide receded moving to battle the others. In a moment he saw why the monsters did that, on the ground before him a magic circle exploded into red light it. He caught a glimpse of a pentacle before a dark void of power covered everything but the circles glowing red outer edges, from that void a large had shot up from the darkness and a large form pulled itself out of the circle.

It was a large humanoid creature nearly fifteen feet tall and built like mountain, its skin looked like something along the lines of chitin of a rust red color marred with scars and missing pieces. Its legs were like tree trunks thick with muscle and more scars. Also like humans it had junk hanging between its legs, he did not focus much on that for his own sanity but to tell the truth he had seen smaller fire extinguishers. Its chest even more so than its legs were marred with scaring and signs of battle and its arms were as thick as his own thighs. Its face was the worst part however it seemed to be a deliberate mockery of a humans face with a mouth that stretched from ear to ear…well if you could call small holes in the side of one's head ears. The mouth was full of razor sharp teeth that glinted in the flashes of thunder above; its eyes were as large as a human's fist and glowed in a bright chaotic red.

In on hand it held a club of roughly hewn red stone with black protrusions at the end that looked like obsidian, in the other hand it held what when have been a two handed great sword for a human but was a normal sized hand and a half sword for it.

The thing grinned at him in dark hunger and howled in joy as he swung the sword like a great axe at his head. The blade hit empty air as he ducked slightly, the club started to swing as well but Ichigo thrust forward Zangetsu flashing and drove his blade unto the things chest. But whatever that things skin was made of was tough and Zangetsu only drove two inches into its flesh.

He knew that the club that the thing held was on a collision course with his skull and his free hand shot up forearm out. The force of the blow sent him twelve feet into the air and he came crashing down into the fence that surrounded the ranch house. His left arm throbbed in pain and the armor that had been covering it was completely shattered leaving only black cloth end even that was ripped with a small amount of blood coming out.

But it was not broken and he noted that the creature was charging at him intent on finishing the fight Ichigo stood waiting until the thing was almost upon him. The club flashed out and hit nothing as he vanished in a sound of static, he appeared behind the thing but it had good instincts as it spun bringing the sword in a scything chop.

Again he ducked and avoided it once again and kicked out his foot smashing it right into the things fire extinguisher, there was a cracking sound that made every man across history flinch in phantom pain. The thing howled dropping its weapons grabbing himself as its voice came out several octaves higher than it should of. Ichigo kicked at its leg savagely there was a crack both from the armor on his feet and the knee of the monster. It pitched forward trying to bring himself down on top of its enemy, a quick dive to the side allowed him to avoid being crushed. Before the monster could recover he drove Zangetsu down like a railroad spike right through the things brain killing it instantly.

The monster fell in front of him a piece of sizzling meat and the stepped over it and made his way to the house in front of him. The wooden door stood in front of him plain and unadorned with a savage kick backed by the strength of vampires he struck. There was an explosion of magic and the wards built into the door lashed out sending him flying ten feet back the armor on his leg shattering from the blow. The only good thing about what had happened was that the door had crumpled the wards protecting it not quite able to hold back a force that could have played a soccer game with five ton boulder.

He pushed himself back to his feet the ache in his knees being added to the other things that hurt on his body. Slowly and much more carefully than before he walked up to the house, he glanced in through the open door, the room was filled with shadow and cobwebs and it looked like no one was inside. Seeing that made him sure that he was being watched by someone but who?

He stepped into the dim room slowly looking for any traps of wards to assault him but there were none, just as he was about to reach for his vampire senses, which he should have done before entering the house the shadows in front of him writhed and a figure emerged from them. The figure wore a black clock and hood the shadows form it and the room around it obscured her face even from the advanced senses of a vampire.

It occurred to him then that using advanced senses against an opponent who had proved not only to know the weaknesses of her opponent but would use them ruthlessly was not the brightest idea he could still almost feel Moka shatter his eardrum with the force of her scream during their battle. With and effort to dilled them back to normal and was thankful that he could control weather of not his senses were super.

"Were is she?" he hissed the anger in his mind banishing the thoughts about super senses as quickly as they had come.

"Learning to respect her Elders" the women replied.

He moved in a flashing blur as he about reached the center of the room he crashed into a wall of solid force and stumbled back. He heard a whispered word and a gentle thrum of power and his back crashed into another wall of force. He looked down, have you ever drawn three circles together? Drawn them so that interlock with each other and have you ever noticed that there is a space in the middle of those three were it forms a sort of triangle? That is what he was standing in, one circle was solid gold another was silver and a third cold iron. Each had symbols and runes carved into each that glowed with subtle power and strength.

He swung Zangetsu and it crashed into solid air causing a ringing sound but otherwise accomplishing nothing "It is useless boy that is a greater summoning circle it can hold anything short of an archangel even a shinigami who has taken on the power of a vampire."

He attacked that circle again the witch shrugged and walked to the other side of the room "Ruby" she called. The brown haired girl who had tried to take Yukari before appeared from a hidden door set into the wall. "Make sure our guest does not get out of his quarters." She said dryly

"Of course Master" she said

The older witch moved to another wall and yet another hidden door opened reveling stairs she vanished into the gloom the sound of her footsteps the only sign of her passing. The circle vibrated as Ichigo stuck it again "Its not going to work that circle can hold gods if need be"

Again he said nothing and again the circle vibrated with the force of his blow "I said its pointless" he ignored her. "Will you stop that girl is all right my master would never hurt another witch"

An image flashed through his head of Yukari's current state and his eyes shrank to pinpoints a roar tore its way from his chest more hollow than human. It shook the room around him and he smashed at the circle walls and for a moment they shook energy twisting. But that was all it stabilized a moment later "Liar" he thundered and she stepped back in pure instinctual fear.

She recovered "It is truth I know her she has raised me form a small child."

"Then why is she in pain now?"

"What"

Ichigo glared at her body trembling "Yukari is in pain she is hurting and scared"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I..Can..Sense..it" he said through clenched teeth.

Perhaps his eyes were deceiving him but for a moment he though he saw a flicker of doubt form in her eyes.

* * *

Ruby had never felt more confused in her life, that attack made sense it was only natural that when someone loses something that they fight to get it back. But here and now standing before this boy trapped inside a greater circle who's eyes seemed bore through her. She could not stand to look at those glowing red eyes for longer than a few seconds. His words stuck at her the child was in pain? That was preposterous there was no way he could tell anything about anyone cut off as he was inside the greater summoning circle, but his actions, his body language, his simple force of will, told her different.

He seemed like he was telling her the truth or at least what he believed to be true, and yet… why did her heart pound looking at him why did she on some level believe what he was saying? Her master had told her so, her master had told her that Yukari was not to be harmed.

A small nagging voice in the back of her mind whispered "Yet you have not seen her since you she arrived."

"I don't need to I trust master" she answered back

The entire house shook as that boy attacked the circle again this blue white power spiraling around him, even if this kept up there was no chance he might be about to break free. So she made her decision and turned to the hidden door opening it with a slight effort of will, swiftly she made her way to the back of the house to her master's quarters and laboratory.

She hesitated at the door her master had never let her see what was back here she had made it quite clear that it was to be looked at or touched by her. Ruby almost turned around she knew that her master would know if someone else had been here no doubt she was being watched right now. There was no reason to continue this course of action, and yet that nagging voice in her thoughts the one which had always pitied the humans that stumbled upon this place, the part that had understood Yukari's words back in the city and had made her feel guilty for the choices she had made. It just would not shut it kept asking "What if he is right? " over and over again.

She clenched her fist and in a wild moment of courage she opened the door, the first thing she felt was heat it nearly felt like a slap across the face it was so hot. It was like she opened a door to the desert, but that was not the worst part the room in front of her it was a prison. She knew the theory behind making magical prisons but to see it in person the circles that crystals, the diamonds refracting light bending and twisting it into vulgarly disturbing shapes to see a place built to crush even the very idea of freedom was horrible.

But even worse was the seeming a small child in the center of that, a small form that had passed out from the heat who was chained to the floor by steel chains and who was covered in sweat from heat to toe. It was too much she could not processes it her master had said she had said… the voice wispered "She lied"

She did not remember moving but one moment she was standing still in shock the next she had crossed the circle breaking the outer and inner with the simple act of walking. Somehow she broke the chains at Yukari's wrist, she picked up the child holding her against her and she flinched as the child moaned "Water"

This did make sense why, why was this happening?

A voice behind her said "I thought I told you not to enter this room?"

Ruby whirled to see her master standing behind her, well it was not quite her master it was a doll of sorts it looked like a manikin when inert but her master could project her thoughts and will to it giving it the appearance of her master and thereby allowing her to be in two places at once. Ruby had helped her make it this many years ago, "Master what is this?"

The doll still had masters clock and hood projected onto it so she could not see any change in expression "I was in the processes of convincing her to join us she was being quite stubborn."

"But you told me she would not be harmed."

"I told you that she would not be touched by me and she has not"

The brown haired watch felt tears forming in her eyes "She's a child master"

"So were several of the humans that stumbled on this place"

Her voice broke when she spoke as if her world had just been shattered "What?"

The voice became harder "What do you think my plan is going to do child? Do you think that when it happens that children will be spared? No that it not the case to create a new world one were our kind live in peace sacrifices must be made."

Ruby had heard that line many times but she had never truly understood it until now, she had never fully grasped the events they were going to set in motion until now.

The doll stepped closer "It was always going to be like this Ruby, you my student must understand this we play this game for keeps."

"Game?" Ruby asked a numb horror spreading over her "Killing is a game?" It was as if someone had pulled the curtain back to revile a room a place that she had lived in her whole life but been blind to without even knowing. How many times had master instilled the lesson that humans were little more that game to be killed like a rabid wolf how many times had she had a hand in killing one without even knowing.

"This is what we play for child and it its time you understood, now put her down and get back to what I told you to do."

As her world fell apart around her as everything she had believed exploded and died something anchored her to reality. That small voice that had always been with her telling her something was wrong that things were not right, it now was a comfort. It was she realized the core of her being her soul possibly she had on the deepest level of her being always rejected what she had been taught it just took an event to make her realize it.

"No" she said staring into the dolls eyes.

A sigh emitted from the doll as if this event was long expected and without saying word the doll moved there was the sound of wood on metal and a lance of pain when through her chest she looked down to see a sword that the doll had shot out from the middle of its palm burying in her chest. The sword was drawn out and the doll's features began to fade as her master pulled her power away from it "Why"

She asked.

"Because I have no use for tools that do not do their job." That doll fell to the ground as the witches power left it leaving the two girls on the floor.

* * *

Outside the battle was almost over, all of the bladed creatures were dead and under the onslaught of four S classed monsters everything else was dying as well. Moka swept through four more of the plant monsters with her claymore the smoking half's going flying. She whirled to face a new opponent when the plants started retreating.

A large impossibly loud voice sounded over the battle field speaking words that while not understood evoked images of destruction and death. Atop the ranch house on a large terrace stood the witch hands stretched out to the sky. The earth rumbled as a circle appeared on the ground in front of them. A large creature climbed its way out of it. It's shape resembled a t-rex it was two stories tall with clawed feet that dug furrows into the earth, its body was lean and thick with muscle and its tail was covered in protrusions. Its large head had a mouth filled with rows of serrated teeth and it roared in a primal hunger as it stared at its new prey. It pawed the earth in a motion similar to a bull and charged them its movements shaking the earth around them.

Gin moved like a white flash smashing his fist into the side of its head, the creature roared as its head rocked to the side. But even as it did the spiked tail flicked towards Gin who vanished moments before impact, he appeared beside Moka shaking his hand "That thing has hard skin" he warned.

Said thing opened its maw and red chaotic fire spewed forth, Moka raised her hand and shielded them from the blast, white slashes of energy whipped past the vampire and werewolf pair and hit the creature. Unfortunately its skin was hard enough that the attacks dispersed causing only minor damage to the surface level of the skin. "Shit" Kurumu breathed as she the monster charged them or at least that was what they thought he was doing its leapt over them and landed nearly forty feet behind them is mouth opened and it bit down on Mizore tearing her in half, only to find to its surprise it was biting down on an Ice clone with suddenly exploded into hundreds of razor sharp crystalline shards cause it to roar in sudden pain.

The real Mizore appeared beside the rest of them in a flash of green, the creature turned to them murder in his red eyes and charged maddened by the pain. Mizore waved her hand and simply froze the entire stretch of land between them and it, changed the grass and earth to slick perfectly smooth ice. And for the briefest of moments its clawed feet could not gain a foot hold and its slipped, Gin and Moka moved at the same time running at brick neck speeds green sparks flying form their feet as they moved over the ice like it was concrete.

And at the same moment it almost regained balance they each hit a leg with all the power and force they had at their disposal. The thing crashed to the ground, and that's when Kurumu hit it she had been following close behind Moka and Gin her white aura shining like a beacon. Then all that light flowed to her right hand as she focused all her power into a single point. Unbidden words rang from her mouth as she attacked "White Queen Lance" her hand went straight though the creature's head as if the its steel like scales had been made of rice paper.

The monster shuttered once then died, and for a moment they all just stood there breathing hard. As they turned to head to the ranch house they were treated to the sight of four more monsters of the same kind they had just killed rising up from red circles.

* * *

Again and again Ichigo attacked the cage of the circle holding him and again and again he failed. Energy peeled off him as he threw getsuga tenshou at the wall but like his physical attacks it did nothing. "Damnit, damnit," he hissed "Break damn you!"

"Zangetsu can you do anything?"

"As we are now I cannot"

In pure frustration he kicked the invisible wall "There has to be a way out but" there was a sound that caught his attention, the hidden door opened and a figure stumbled out. His heart nearly stopped beating when he saw all the blood. Ruby's lower chest was matted in blood that flowed freely from a wound in her in her abdomen she held Yukari in her arms though the child was blessedly unconscious; Ruby's face however looked different. She was in pain both within and without but she looked determined like she had something she had to do before she allowed herself to die.

She could not do much more than drop Yukari as gently as she could at her feet and with and effort she stepped over the child, eyes on Ichigo one step closer than two "You have" she muttered "You have to" she fell forward a mere foot away from one of the circles.

Rage turned his vision red and he smashed the circle again but again it held, then Ruby starting moving again hand over hand she dragged herself the last foot "You have to stop her" she whispered then traced her bloody hand over one of the circles.

Ichigo felt a shift of released energy and redoubled his efforts, the next blow he felt something give and he attacked the weak spot again and again cracks started appearing in the circle and with a herculean effort he smashed the prison to pieces.

He knelt decide Ruby turning her over gently the wound on her chest looked no better close up with all the blood. He pressed his hand to it and froze a layer of blood that had been about to come out almost like a scab over her chest wound.

Her body shuttered "I want to believe that she was not always like this" she said weakly "That once upon a time she was as I believed her to be." Ichigo said nothing he was the child of a doctor and with the amount of blood on the ground he knew her chances of survive were low. "Stop her please, she's going to set her plan into motion soon and you can't let that happen."

It was not hard to guess who she was talking about and the fact that it was his words to her that had caused her this pain was not lost on him. This girl was his enemy or at least had been but all are equally naked before the jaws of pain, perhaps it was sexist of him but the fact that she was a girl and in pain angered him he wanted this witch's blood for the things she had done the people she had hurt.

He squeezed her hand "I will stop her" he said low and soft she nodded and with an effort raised her hand to point to the pool of blood on the ground "Take it" she whispered "You used up much of your trying to escape that circle… consider it my apology" she shuttered and her eyes closed breathing became shallower.

He glanced the blood and gritted his teeth flinching away violently away from it "_No_" he thought " _I can win without.._" the thought was interrupted by a pitiful moan in a flash of speed he appeared beside Yukari "Water" she said her face drawing in pain her voice cracked. More anger build the storm in his chest started to spiral out of control all were equal to the jaws of pain but when it came to children he was a hypocrite they should not have to suffer not like this. He cupped his hand gathering the cold in him and a piece of ice formed in his hand, with a command it melted into cool clear clean water. With gentle care he opened her mouth and slowly pored the liquid down her throat.

Her body suddenly started glowing a light blue the same color as his reiatsu and he could see the energy he had put into the ice spread through her body and as the glow vanished her eyes became clear of focused and she sat up in shock "Ruby she's hurt" Ichigo hugged her and she whimpered "Where's Ruby?" Eyes scanning the room until they fell upon the still from of the witch "No" she whispered.

"She's not dead yet" Ichigo said "Her chances are not good but" he shook his head "Yukari you stay and take care of her try to keep her from moving and opening the wound again I'll be back to help when I can"

Ichigo walked over to the pool of blood on the floor bending to kneel over it, his stomach churned in horror and he had to force back his urge to vomit at the thought of what he was about to do. But he looked back at Yukari weeping over the bloody from of a girl who had helped him and possibly killed her self-doing it and made his decision there were some things more important than principle.

He lowered his lips and drank, words cannot describe the taste of blood to a vampire but in that moment he understood with perfect clarity what an addict felt when they got there fix. It was as if something deep inside him that he had never known existed as if he was taking a hot shower, eating a good meal and kissing a girl at the same time. The energy of life contained within that blood was power, life was power, and as a vampire he could devour that that power and make it his own, for a time anyway it was so intoxication and strong that it was almost better than Kurumu's power. And yet even with his he remained himself he refused to let thoughts of drinking blood from the source consume him. He still did not like the idea of drinking blood he hopefully never would, but he would not hold back on a principle such as this when those he loved were in danger. Energy not his own flooded his body filling him with power and toping his tank of reiatsu within him.

He stood licking the rest of the blood off of his lips and shuttering as the last went down "I am going to end this" he snarled and vanished in a blur of wind and static.

He appeared on the roof standing on a long flat terrace that had most likely been used to study stars in more peaceful times. But right now that did not matter to him his eyes were locked on his enemy who was standing on the other side of the terrace facing the battle field chanting and moving her hands and the air crackled with dangerous violent energy.

At this point it was normally that time he announced himself to his opponent but right now he was not feeling all that benevolent. Power gathered to his sword and he flung it at her screaming "Getsuga Tenshou" the blue white beam of light and power crashed into the witch and split her completely in half from the waist. The witches body flickered as is its was made of light waves and she vanished for a moment reappearing facing him calmly. Did I attack an illusion? He wondered as he set himself for the next attack.

The witch faced him calmly almost looking board "I would ask how you got out but I think I can guess for myself I should have made sure Ruby was dead."

"Why did you do it she loved you she trusted you I've seen her three times and even I know that." The witch gave a diffident shrug "the plan is too important for second thoughts or meaningless pity it must be done and those that stand in its way must be dealt with."

She raised her hand and lighting hot enough to boil stone shot from the storming sky and the air screamed with the sound of thunder and the smell of ozone. He raised Zangetsu and the bolt crashed into it, he let the energy enter the blade absorbing that power fusing it with the might of Getsuga Tensho and shouted "Munribasu" (Reverse Moon)

What shot out from the blade was jagged flash of light and power just as fast as lighting itself and merged with the power of Ichigo Kurosaki it howled at it speed towards his target. But it had taken him a second to redirect the attack and the witch manages to raise a dome of force between herself and the blast. She very nearly managed to defect all of it but the very tail end broke through and she stumbled back her body suddenly vibrating with electricity. He leapt forward and drove his blade through her skull but once again her body vanished and reappeared two feet away from.

A screaming blast of force tore him off his feet and hurled him into a side railing which broke and he still had enough speed to crash into the roof nearly breaking through it. Then vines shot up from inside the house tearing their way through the roof wrapping around him and starting to squeeze. With a grunt of effort he called to the cold inside him freezing the vines and shattering them as he stood up. He saw a flash on metal and without thinking with only pure instinct to guide him he deflected the blade of an old farm scythe that the witch had pulled out.

He dashed at her flinging Zangetsu at her throat, she moved managing to get the haft of the scythe in front of the blade and it deflected off. In the moment she was forced to defend against that attack Ichigo had charged, his left hand shot out and caught Zangetsu by the blade after it had been deflected. His right hand shot out in a straight jab that connected with the witches jaw and threw back her head to hard that her heard her neck snap. And surprise of all surprises she vanished reappearing several feet away "This is getting annoying" Ichigo said to no one. The witch tilted her head a bracelet with five open eyes jangled on her wrist "Quite" she agreed.

"Getsuga Tensho!" "Axio" they cried as both unleashed blast of power that lit the gloomy land and sky, the moment the light faded the Witch sent gout of flame screaming towards him but she had not been the only one charging a spell under the cover of that light. At the same moment the fire screamed towards him he unleashed the kido he had been preparing "Hadō #4. Byakurai (白雷, _Pale Lightning_)" he called out as a beam of thunder sprang from his pointer finger.

The beam priced the fire ball right through the middle dispersing some of the blast of flame so while very uncomfortable his armor protected his venerable hide from the scorching flames. His face also got a little singed thought for some reason his hair was fine. His kido once again struck with killing force right between the eyes, when the witch reappeared he saw it on her bracelet one of the five open eyes closed leaving only four, possibly a confidence but hopefully not and there was one sure way to find out.

"Do you see it now boy you are trapped within my illusion and there is no way out except death."

"I'm not so sure about that" Ichigo mused

Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed a book off of her belt, it was covered in a leather that had been dyed green and shaved perfectly smooth it had intricate gold spirals and in the center of the book was a red gem the size of a grape nut that glowed softly with a humming light.

"Do you know what this is boy?"

He said nothing and she took that as a no; she shrugged "It matters not, I have been storing my power into this book for seven hundred years and before me thousands of others have done the same." Power began to thrum in the air a whole lot of power like enough to make the house shake with the simple ambience in the air.

In a split second of insight and thought her realized that if the fight continued here that it might render the house nothing but scorched earth and that was unacceptable Yukari and Ruby were still inside. He blurred towards the witch with all the speed in his body, he had been somewhat holding back this entire fight just in case he needed a small advantage. He reached her a split second before she cast whatever spell she had planned, his arms wrapped around her waist as she started to speak and then he flashed away as far as he could possible go. He and the witch appeared about four hundred yards away from the ranch house.

That was the good news the bad news was that he and the witch went tumbling as he could not control the direction his body was facing at ranges over three hundred yards. As he tumbled he caught a glimpse of his friends fighting several gigantic monsters but he could not tell who was wining.

He had just managed to get to his feet when heat and light shot towards him in the form of a fire ball about the size of a small house. It crashed into him with a detonation that shook the land with its power. The vampire and the hollow healing factor united and he had to gasp at the amount of power it drained form him as it restored his flesh and bone.

When the smoke cleared he saw the witch breathing heavily as it the effort of moving around that much power even if it only came from the book was tiring. Both recovered their wind at the same time and attacked, the witch said a word that gathered the superheated air from the thermal bloom of the fire ball and tried to smother him in it, but he had already vanished from human perception with the flash step. He appeared behind the witch and brought Zangetsu down in a slash earning another killing blow, this time he was focused on the bracelet she was wearing so he saw the whole thing. One of the eyes glowing in a …pale…sickly…green... just like the parasite Kuyou had used. When it closed the witch disappeared and reappeared a few feet away fully healed again.

"You do know what that thing on your wrist eats right?"

He had been hoping for a look of shock or surprise but instead the her eyes showed only dark humor "Of course boy witches and wizards among all other races of the supernatural know very well that power does not come without a price." She tapped her book as if an unconscious gesture of comfort "Needless to say as long as one provided his parasite with power it does not care where it comes from."

For the briefest moment he risked using his vampire aura sense, the witch before him shown with a green healthy light that reminded on of spring and life. It seeped and twisted around her as if it were roots and blended her power with the land around her. This place was her sanctum her home it bolstered her power it supported her life force and he saw something her power the small power of the succubus that allowed him to sense emotions keyed on it. She considered herself a protector of this land and the thousands of spirits and the nature in it and she desperately wanted to protect it from the world of humans.

The bracelet around her wrist was a void, it was almost as when he had looked at the city where steel iron and concrete gave no sense of power that hummed around every living creature. But this void was deeper, darker and endlessly hungry like a black hole it sucked in everything it was given and tried to get more. In that void he saw a stream of red that constantly feed it and his eyes followed it to the source, between the void and the witches life was the book that constantly took the place of the witches life force that it would have eaten instead. Then the instant before he shut off his aura sight he saw something within the gem that was fixed into the center of the book he saw thousands of light of every color imaginable.

"The parasite is taking energy from the book inside of your life."

"Very astute boy but it will not save you" Another ball of fire lashed out in a scream of superheated air towards him. "Suffer no Equal Kūki to yami no ōhi" and in his hand called into being by his words a small pale perfectly white blade appeared, Zangetsu was better at channeling his power for destructive purposes but Mab was better at using his cold and like the old poem said "For destruction Ice is also great and will suffice"

He reached into himself drawing power from Ruby's blood from his soul, from the frigid purity of winter that the child of Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki had forged within him on her birth. He fused that cold writhing power to his anger and rage and swung the resulting compound at the fire ball. The clash of heat and cold was defending a symphony of destruction that range over the entire area with the sound of a bomb blast.

Ichigo charged through that thermal bloom of mixing elements gathering cold around himself to protect him from being cooked by the superheated air. He exploded from the smoke and heat charged straight at the witch then through her as both blades cutting through flesh and bone. Another eye closed as she vanished, even as her body started to rematerialize he swung his blade into the space her body was forming and so help him it worked her body appeared as his blade was have way though her non corporal body and cut the rest of the way through flesh forcing yet another eyes to close.

She reappeared further away from him lips thin with anger and perhaps a little fear she had her shield of energy up as evidenced by the slight green hew it glowed with. With two long stirdes he thrust the point of Mab into that shield and for a moment they struggled and the shield held. But the power of winter began to seep into the shield and a small circle of ice about a foot long and wide formed yanking Mab back he thrust Zangetsu forward the blade glowing with the power of Getsuga Tenshou into the circle of ice puncturing the shield and releasing the power of the beam into a straight line that punched a hole the size of a fist into the witches head. The last eyes on the bracelet closed and she vanished her readied himself for the final strike when a wave of force that would have knocked a semi-truck into the air smashed into him and sent him flying.

A red hand materialized in the air behind him catching him and he felt the Mokas power through it he glanced behind him her power was not only keeping him from flying back but everyone's else to three other large hands were holding them in place while strips of red from her arm had shot into the ground anchoring her against that force that threatened to send the all flying. When the force wave vanished Moka put him down appearing beside him in a flash of green "You should have already finished her"

He resisted the urge to glare at her "I did nine times to be exact" he pointed to the bracelet on her wrist "But that thing is protecting her somehow it" he looked for the right way to phrase it "Its almost like it makes her deaths an illusion but I don't think it will help her anymore."

"Indeed!" the witch said her voice booming "You are quite intelligent for a Shinigami" As she said those words power began to crackle in the air a whole fucking lot of power that dwarfed any sort of power she had summoned before. It lifted her ten feet into the air that book coming to a rest floating in front of her and when she spoke her voice was quite but a sort of amplification spell made her voice heard loud and clear. "This is where it begins my brethren, countless thousands of our kind have placed their lives there wills and hopes inside this book all for this moment, THIS IS OUR HOUR!"

A pillar of green shot towards the heavens straight up from the earth enveloping the witch with its radiance, and in that moment he felt exactly how much energy was being used. He had once seen for the briefest on instants that full and complete power of captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto it had been a terrifying and humbling experience to feel a power that outweighed and outmatched his by several orders of magnitude this power that witch had just summoned from that book was four maybe five times greater than that.

That witch had just said thousands had put their life into the tome but he decided it was more like tens of thousands or even hundreds of thousands. At the moment he came to that realization a small streak of green light lashed out form the pillar and hit him right between the eyes. For the briefest in instants he understood what it was that tome was what the witch was using was not created by human hands or shinigami hands or even hollow hands it was something else. It had been a weapon a failsafe of an ancient race those who had once been a great people, and in that instant he understood that it was the book that was telling him that all the life force of hundreds of thousands had given the book a sort of life of its own. But why was is showing him this what was the reason behind it here and now in the middle of this clusterfuck about to happen.

Zangetsu spoke "I think that it is trying to say this is not the purpose for which it had been created"

"But why is it telling me that, in fact why is it speaking to me at all?"

Zangetus did not answer for he had none and the instant passed and herwas back in the battle staring up at the shadow of the witch visible inside that green pillar of energy. There was a shift and the light became even more intense and she raised her hand to the sky screaming out "Leforitus!"

As her word echoed in the air the ground explode in a torrent of power the entire island of Japan shook with the force of a minor earthquake. Huge roots began to tear their way out of the ground, roots the size of skyscrapers began to rise and twist as more ground buckled and the earth shook harder. Like a tidal wave the wooden roots surged in all directions including them in a crushing wave of wooden force. There was not time to think no time to flash step out of the way for no place was safe to go there was only one thing they could do.

Ichigo raised both blades letting the cold power of Mab mix with the violent energy of Zagetusu and the flung out the power with a scream "Getsuga Tensho" By itself it would not have had much effect but it seemed he was not the only one with that idea.

Bright white light began to gather around Gin and put out both hands into a position that if one had a good imagination could see the shape of a wolf opening its jaws. "Wolf Fang Blast" Gin yelled his eyes glowing with animal power and rage.

Pale white energy flared form Kurumu her body trembling as it absorbed that energy channeling into one place "Roar of the high Queen" she shouted and from her mouth a blast of white power sprang forth.

The might of winter spiraled around Mizore and compressed itself until she held a spiraling ball of winter in her hands that glowed in a cold blue light. "Winters end" she said softly then launched the ball of power at the oncoming roots.

From Moka red light flared forth to such brilliance that it tinted the storm clouds high above her a dull red. Power gathered in a spiral of energy in front of her armored hand and pointing it at the oncoming attack she said quite clearly "Cero" and form her hand burst forth a blast that surpassed and attack Ichigo had even seen from her, in the back of his head Ichigo could quite clearly hear his hollow laughing in pleased manner.

All that attacked by themselves might not have done anything but in the moments before they struck the oncoming roots that attacks met and merged and their collective might met the roots in a cataclysmic burst of energy and wooden shrapnel.

The light cleared and the red shield that Moka had thrown up at the last second faded and they were alive which was good also about twenty feet in front of them the remains of gigantic wood roots lay in smoldering ruin but to either side of them that huge monstrosity's towered above them .

He glanced behind them at the other reason he had not moved even if his hand had comprehend it at the moment. The ranch house where Ruby and Yukari were still standing even if its very outer walls were a little crushed. A quick scan with his aura sense told him that both girls were still alive, as he looked up the dust and debris cleared.

At first he could not believe it he simply could not process just what he was seeing, nothing in his life, nothing at all could have prepared him for this sight. Standing above them nearly four miles tall with a girth of nearly a mile of twisted wood was a tree. The very top was no visible in the low hanging storm clouds and all around them they all could feel the thrum of life force this enormous monolithic structure held.

"Holy shit" Kurumu breathed "It's just like Yggdrasil"

Ichigo forced himself not to gulp if athe power that had been used to create this huge monstrosity what would it have done if it was aimed at him?

With a shake of the head he banished the thought he could not run from this and neither would his friends power did not come without price and he had been give what he had for a reason he was sure of that he had to finish this he and the witch were going to end this fight one way or another.


	16. Chapter 16

hey everyone im going to answer a few questions before the start of this chapter.

friaku asked my if Ichigos Aura sense which I use interchangeably with vampire sense was light the wizards sight in the Dresden files and the answer is no it is a life sense coupled with a slight hint of power he took from Kurumu's way back in the earlier chapters Yukari does have that power but his is not the same. His power shows him the power of life that flows through everything he sees including being a void if there is no life force. None of the images are burned into his mind like with the wizards sight. The reason he saw what he did with the book was because hundreds of thousands of people poured there life into it.

* * *

McCabeRz asked or rather stated in a colorful manner that Ichigo seemed weak sense he could not escape the magic circle. My explanation is that in terms of story that I subscribe to the Dresden files version of magic circles in the Dresden verse they are many things including and not limited to use as a summoning point where the summoned thing can be traped as many things in the Dresden verse do not like being trapped in a circle and would kill the summoned if they got the chance.

What Ichigo was trapped in was a not just a circle but a three pronged circle created by three difference circles which symbolize physical, magical and spiritual that kind of circle was desiged to hold down angry gods and other such creatures that exist on epic levels. Ichigo short of using the Final Getsuga Tensho is not anywhere close to the level of a god though Shinigami such as the head captain and some of squad 0 are close and the spirit king too of course.

And remember Ichigo himself is no were near his full strength most of it is being used to keep his body stable due to his transformation several chapters back. Ruby was able to break the integrity of the circle because the circles one purpose is to keep things inside it, not to keep things from outside from getting in. Granted there are exceptions but that is not important right now, Ruby moved her hand a physical object across the lines of one of the circles thus breaking the integrity of the whole trap thus Ichigo was able to force his way out with his vampire strength.

And last of all from a story view wouldn't it be boring there was not challenge at all from him to overcome or even have to have outside help? I believe that is what keeps the story fun if the main character has to struggle sometimes even if it is only a little bit. Plus there is a lesson for him to learn in that that some enemy's don't fight without a well thought out plan.

* * *

A guest mentioned that he found that"Them getting there ass kicked in a suprise attack then suddenly getting stronger right after one of there friends gets kidnaps is getting old. And somehow the weak "villians" they faced in canon are rivaling Ichigo who is basically strong to begin with anyway."

First the reason they got there asses kicked in a surprise attack was because it was launched at them from several prongs. First she got the greatest threat out of the way by distracting Ichigo with the first wave of niskaru attacks, then she distracted and separated the individual members of Ichigos group and attacked them with either extreme force i.e Kurumu getting plugged into the electrical socket, or she used their psychological weaknesses i.e Mizoe made to believe she was on fire or she used their actual weakness such as using silver on gin a werewolf. There reason her surprise attack worked so well was because she prepared for it.

Now about making the villains stronger well I did say back in the early chapters that I was not going to make things too easy for Ichigo but rest assured the reasons that these villains are stronger will be explained. such as the witch haveing a Bakkōtō and a major artifact whose orgin will make sense later.

And last but not least no one got a sudden power up after Yukari was kidnapped except for Moka all the power I wrote about them using save for Moka's sudden ability to use cero was gained in the training I mentioned in the chapters before.

* * *

I hope this explains my purpose for writing it the way I did.

And I realize that putting a funny scene with batman in my story was dumb and I won't make that mistake again….maybe

Ps if anyone else had questions I will be happy to answer them I love doing this.

* * *

**Chapter 16 It Ends Here Under The Storming Sky**

They caught sight of the witch she was floated down on to one of the roots near the base of the tree in front of them. She was kneeling and coughing blood dripping from her mouth, at the same time with out speaking they all moved vanishing in their high speed movements appearing in the area before the witch.

She looked up at them her face drawing in weariness and slowly stood the green book held limply in her hand "What does it take to kill you people" she said in a tired voice.

Ichigo just stared "You created a giant tree to kill us?"

"No that was supposed to be a fringe benefit a byproduct."

Ichigo gestured around them "Then what was the point?"

Some light returned to her eyes and she that parasite glowed slightly as she stood straight the weariness gone. "This is no ordinary tree Shinigami it is now a source of power, a new beginning if you will." She stretched out her hand over the land "Its roots will spread and grow new trees as large and powerful as this one, year by year day by day this place will spread its roots and in about sixty years from now nature will have reconquered this entire island from the humans that plague it."

His eyes went wide with shock, a shock that was echoed in the eyes of all with him "This land, this nation will become a haven for monsters for Youkai and my kind. The fey will return and with our help will turn this entire land into a fortress a place were no humans will ever sully it again."

"What about the millions living here all ready?" Ichigo did not know why he was asking when he already knew the likely answer perhaps he was still in shock.

"They will join hide or die for that is the true way of our world."

Ichigo's grip tightened on Zangetsu "This cannot be stopped by you Shinigami the moment I cast the spell victory was mine."

"That's not true" A child's voice said as Yukari appeared next to Ichigo her eyes red from crying but also set in an expression of determination "How could you do that to her she loved you!"

The cold eyes of the old witch met hers "I have no use for tools that don't do as they are told"

Yukari's face went livid and power crackled around her "You have not won"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Why didn't you cast this spell sooner?"

"What?"

"You have good hearing but I will repeat myself, why have you not cast this spell earlier?"

"The witch said nothing "That's what I thought this spell is incomplete"

That witch's eyes turned murderess but she agian said nothing "I've been thinking, this thing you have created needs a great deal of life force to sustain that rate of growth you desire and that will take just as much energy as it did to create it." Still the witch said nothing "I would guess that the energy for its spreading is coming from the tome in your hand" There was a small motion as her hands twitched and the book was drawn back a little. "That reason you waited to cast the spell is because you were planning to use that city as the location for the spell and all the lives in it as fuel for its spread."

There were nearly sixty thousand people their" Ichigo said

"Yes and she planned on using their life force in place of the book so that she could still have a great source of power to draw upon. But you forced her to cast it here and now because you almost killed her and now she is weakened if we destroy that book the growth will stop."

The old witch sighed "Well done young witch if only you mind could have been turned to my purpose" she paused for a moment then that book shown forth in a sickly green glow "But to you really think that I'd let you stop that birth of a new world!"

She wiped some of the blood of her face and pressed the bloody thumb to the gemstone "I call to you monster of the dark, you who stand atop the burning world of chaos. Harbinger of doom, master of calamity, exiled lord, peace killer, hope crusher, world smasher, Roshan lord of the Niskaru I summon thee"

She slapped her bloody hands down on that roots of the great tree and once again Japan shook 'Are you insane?" Yukari screamed as the sky turned red tinting the storm clouds the shade of blood " A Niskaru lord here?"

A circle of void opened and a noise so vast that it was almost a physical force rumbled from within Ichigo and the rest moved away in sheer instinct getting away from the circle of void. "Yukari what is she doing!" he yelled over the noise.

"She's summoning a Niskaru lord there are about three known ways to bring about the apocalypse and that's one of them" the child seemed on the verge of panic " But how could she.. how could" that panic vanished replaced by thought "No she could not have enough power left in that book to both keep that tree growing and summon that full might of one of the Lords of Chaos" she nodded to herself and turned to face them.

"All right a Niskaru are beings of the Nevernever specifically from a part called the realm of Chaos where everything is kill or be killed. They desire to enter and destroy the mortal world as they have to many others, there are many classes of Niskaru the ones at the top being the Lords. Each are on the level of a small g god and every time they have appeared in history a disaster soon followed."

"I thought you said summoning them was starting the apocalypse?"

"Summoning one is the start but if it is destroyed or banished before it can build up enough power to summon all the other lords stops that one. Now as I was saying "The last time a lord appeared Vesuvius erupted from the force of the battle that took place and as you know Pompeii was destroyed in the aftermath.

"What battle?" Kurumu asked

"According to the old stories two of the head deity's of different pantheons and the High Captain of the Shinigami faced him all fought him together"

Ichigo ran a few numbers in his head "Yamamoto was about two thousand one hundred last time I checked, the eruption of Vesuvius happened in 79AD that would make him around two hundred when he fought him." He almost shivered at the memory of that huge presence that scorching flame that heat like the sun itself, no wonder he was head captain.

"Zues and Odin were the head gods that helped with the battle, I say helped because Zues had to keep Vesuvius from releasing something even worse, Odin used his power to make sure the Niskaru Lord stayed in a generalized area the Head Captain fought and killed the Lord in single combat."

A howl erupted from the portal and Ichigo ran some more numbers if it took the strongest Shinigami in existence to kill one of these things that fucking hell was he supposed to do. "Thankfully" Yukari said "we are not dealing with a lord at full strength otherwise this circle would be the size of a city."

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off as Roshan emerged from the portal He was a huge thing nearly sixty feet tall and half again as wide its legs were almost like that of a dragon thick with muscle and dark scales. Its clawed feet dug into the roots it was standing on and its upper body was covered in rock like protrusions this scales started at the base of its tale and went all the way up to the dome of its head stopping only when its reached a small face compared to the rest of the creature. On the face settled into the forehead was a large yellow gem that shown like a spotlight that showed its beady black eyes rows of serrated teeth. Last but not least were its long arms very similar to its legs that sported four car long claws.

The witch stood atop Roshan her right arm raised, from the parasite on her hand glowing in a light purple energy, even from the distance Ichigo and the others could see the witches face tighten as years were added on to her body. From the waist down her body seeping into Roshan's skull as if she was sinking in quick sand. Roshan roared in pain as lines of shining purple like chains covered its body and its eyes changed subtly as it did they became unfocused and glazed.

"This is not good" Yukari said

"No kidding" Ichgio answered

Then out of the blue a voice started laughing, they all glanced over to Moka and were struck speechless by the serenity and force of her laughter. She looked calm, composed even happy "Why do you all tremble in fear? We are going to fight that thing whether or not we fear it so why I ask do you tremble"

She looked up at that creature a living embodiment of death and destruction and she laughed again, it not only sounded good it sounded right, so what if they were faced a creature like this so what if they could die by its hand at least they would choose to fight and it and try to stop it and while the battle might be severally lopsided it was not hopeless Yukari had said so.

A smile stretched his own face the fear while not quite going away it did diminish to a size that would be usefully after all fear was part of being alive. Moka raised her right hand shouted "Cero!" and the beam thundered across the distance between them and the creature and land and tree cracked under the explosion and Roshan and the Witch howled in pain "I have always loved battle" she whispered "It excites me it is part of who I am but ever since that battle with the fox it has gotten better it is for this purpose it is for hours like this that people like me are born" she looked at Ichgio as she said again "People like me and people like you these are the reasons we exist NOW LET US FIGHT!"

Like a red flash she streaked across the battle field energy gathering on her armored hand, and like a red comet she crashed into Roshans ugly face with an impact like eight tons of C-4. The creature flailed at her claws and she was thrown into the roots with crushing force however a red shield protected her from it. "Well" Gin said into the silence that they had been struck with "Attack I guess" they all responded starting to move.

"Ichigo!" Yukari called out and he paused for a moment "You can redirect energy right?" he nodded "Good I have a plan to set in motion I'll do it as soon as possible we have to save Ruby"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Stall until its is ready I need some time" she pulled out her wand which shifted into the white staff "Where did you get that?"

She shrugged "Its part of my power now, go help them I will send you a signal when the plan is ready."

He didn't question the order and charged towards the battle blade drawn, the others having already reached that creature Gin and Moka were in front striking it was there super human strength and speed forced its attention to stay on them while the weaker of the four Kurumu and Mizore attacked it from its sides freely with ranged attacks, both smart enough to know that while Gin and Moka could shrug off blows form even creatures like this they could not, at least not as they were now.

He appeared above the creature in the sound of static and dove at the witch, that book was the center and start of everything that had happened if he could destroy it he might be able end this thing right here. Blue Retisu alighted his blade as he thrust it at her, only to meet a shield of invisible force that stopping him cold and he could not follow up as the huge clawed hand of Roshan swiped at him forcing him away. The thing roared opening its mouth wide reveling not one not two not thee but four rows of seriated teeth, it was very intimidating that was until Moka blew a cero down its throat.

That seemed to hurt it as it stumbled back a step gurgling and sputtering it took a step back…right onto the root that Mizore had just covered in ice, it slipped and fell its enormous mass doing it no favors at it crashed onto the hard roots splintering them with the impact. It tried to push itself up but Gin hit like a freight train knocking it back down to the ground. Ichigo and Kurumu united their ranged attacks which merged into blow that shattered several of the rocky plates.

However the creature while hurt was not severally so and it rose again this time bracing himself with its two huge arms so that almost no force on the planet could budge… that train of thought was derailed as Moka floating sixty feet above him shot yet another Cero blast right into its less armored chest.

"The fuck did you do to her?" he yelled mentally at his hollow, there was a sense of deep satisfaction a hind of wild lust and a great deal of amusement "It's not my fault king that she his choosing to use the power I gave her"

"You what?!"

"When your power created her fullbring"

"Fullbring?!"

"That's what the power is called moron"

"How could you…nevermind what did you do to Moka?"

"Vampire powers are in many ways close to hollow powers, I just twisted the power you gave her a little with my own"

"Without her permission!"

"King look at her do you think I need permission..holy shit look out"

He was broken out of his mental conversation as Rohan roared again and struck at him he flashed away and its eyes seemed to lose the glazed look for a moment its massive head suddenly butted forward knocking him away. Thankfully he had already been moving backwards or that would have splattered him like a bug on a windshield. It started to move towards him but and icicle that size and length of his leg flashed by him and buried itself into the creatures eye. That pissed it off and even as it roared it stomped the ground and Mizore who had been standing on it was thrown air born.

It turned its head towards her and breathed out a huge blast of chaotic red flame at her direction, with a scream of effort he stopped his backwards flight with the sprit walk and moved in a burst of static diving in front of the inferno aimed at Mizore.

"Mab" he called at he crossed both blades putting his body between his Mizore and that creature trying to kill her. The voice of his second Zanpacto spoke softly "There are two powers of mine that you can use oni-chan, _Hyōrinmaru the king of ice_ rules all water under heaven but I am Mab Queen of air and darkness all water that ever was and will from everywhere fand any dimension is under mine. My first power is simple and easy you can manipulate that water and ice around you freely as long as yout spend the retisu necessary to do it."

Knowing this Ichigo gathered that water in the air in front of them with a thick mist that the oncoming flame crashed against. Now that shield was not enough to stop it completely but his body was able to tank rest the flames his arms were only a little burned that or he could not feel how bad off they were it didn't matter.

Roshan opened its mouth again and in the back of its throat Ichigo could see fire and heat building focusing on Mab he sent his retisu out wraping around the icicle in its right ey with his mind and jerking it out. The creature cried in pain and he vindictively shoved it into its other eye producing another scream of pain. Then the creation howled and for a brief moment its body glowed like a poker and the ice and water on it vanished in a hiss of steam. That was not its best idea as the steam from the icicle cooked that eye which it had been stuck in.

The earth shook as the creature howled stomped and spun blind with pain and anger besides being actually blind at least for as long as its healing factor that it no doubt had took effect. He really had to stop expecting the worst cause it seemed that the moment he mentions things like this they happened there was a glow like fire from within its damaged eyes and it blinked with it they open again they were healed.

It breathed another blast of flame but they all avoided it "_This is not going to end well_" Ichigo thought "_If this continues on much longer were not going to be able to avoid its attacks_"

"_Ichigo_" a voice said in his head "_Its me Yukari_"

"Oh goody our resident loli" his hollow said

"Shut up" Ichigo answered in a voice made of glacial steel

"Why should I she seems willing, if you'd let me come out for a bit I could"

That voice was cut off by the will of the Substitute Shinigami as everything in Ichigo body reacted against what the hollow was just teasingly implying. The hollow found himself smashed into the ground by a force like a thousand anvils "Looks like a teased him I little bit to much" he gasped out.

Ichigo forced to drop like a stone to avoid that attack aimed his way while he was distasted but that turned out to be just what that witch wanted the second hand came down on him just his he started to drop to avoided that first.

"Shit" was all he could think of before that braced himself gather all the retisu in his body and turning it into strength. That creatures arm crashed onto him and suddenly every bone muscle in his body screamed as what felt like the weight of the world had squared directly on his upraised hands what was left in the armor in arms was shattered into splinters.

For seven long seconds he held back the power of Roshan the world smasher there was a detonation and the monster stumbled back as Mokas Cero blasted that armored scales clean of its right leg. That strain vanished and Ichigo dropped through that air limply Kurumu catching him only a couple feet before the ground

"Ichigo are you all right" she asked her tone worried.

He took in several breaths waiting for his healing factory to repair his damaged muscle and skeletal structure "That thing is strong" he said as if they hadn't already known that from that start.

"How do was stop it" she asked "We hit it with just about everything we've got but all we've done is piss it off"

Moka and Gin glahsed across the sky strikes of white and red crashed against Roshan but they might as well have been bees attacked a hungry bear they could sting but in the end they could not kill it. "_Ichigo are you allright?_" Yukaris voice said in his head he grunted and answered back mentally "Ya how's your plan going?

"Good look up at the sky"

He did so and looking up say that the storm clouds had grown darker and more flashes of lightening shown in them and not just flashed of light be he could almost make out hundreds of little yellow motes of light. "Fly into the storm, I summoned that spirts of thunder and they have been charging this whole time I don't have the energy left to direct such a mass of energy so you will have to absorb and guide. Yukari hesitated "I can't promise that it will be without pain."

Ichigo laughted a little "Pain I can deal with"

Slowly he got to his knees then his feet and looking up to the blackened red sky shot upward leaving a confused Kurumu behind, higher and higher he went higher than he had ever gone through that cold air through that wind straight into the blackest cloud at the center of the storm

As he entered the could feel the damp and ozone filled his nostrils and he could feel energy crackle around him but nothing of it touched him, that darkness of the black cloud was absolute only broken by that flashed of lighting that passed through it. He raised Zangetsu the thunder around him stilled and a perfect silence filled that sky "Munribasu(Reverse Moon)" he shouted into the vast silence and like moths to flame lights gathered into his Zanpakuto. At first it was just yellow motes of energy but as more flowed into his blade blue strikes of lighting began to join them hundred of bolts of lighting the sheer energy causing Zangetsu to glow white hot.

That was when the pain started, more and more bolts of energy gathered and every fiber of his being began to thrum in time with it soon that thrum became a burning but he gritted his teeth held his stance, more and more energy gathered and degree by degree his pain increased. It was like his hand had been shoved into an electric socket but a thousand times worse.

The pain became agony as he held gathered all the storm would give him his everything burned blue white arcs of power danced on his body burning and hurting even more. He screamed freely holding nothing back as energy filled him. Just at the moment when he felt that the agony would knock him out that gathering stopped He screamed again nine tenths pain and one tenth challenge then like the fist of the most high God he fell to the earth light shining out of every pore in his body out of his eyes his ears his mouth. Those arcs of energy gathered and spiraled like snakes hissing and snapping bits of glowing ozone flicked off Zangetsu as they fell.

All on the battle field looked up at the falling star of thunder and light that was Ichigo Kurosaki, Roshan and the witch did not have time to react she had been holding that book out in front of her pages open to the sky no doubt she was trying to use what little power it had left to destroy them so that was where he aimed. He crashed his blade going through shield and book alike his blade going straight down into Roshans head and the world went white.

As far away as Tokyo people saw that white flash of thunder and light as far away as Okinawa they heard the sound of impact that roar of thunder and the sonic tsunami of sound all for but a brief moment that all went silent.

Ichigo lay on the earth not passed out thought the idea seemed wonderful; the sudden departure of energy from his body left him feeling empty and completely drained of everything. Even worse his healing factor was draining away whatever he had left healing his internal injury's form holding in so much energy. That of course meant that his outer injury's would have to wait their turn and as such they were all informing him of their presence.

It took a lot to sit up but he did it, he did it just in time of see a burned blackened corpse twitch, its right arm glowed with a sickly purple light as a bracelet of closed eyes began to glow growing a greyish skin over the burnt flesh of its user. Even as it killed her the parasite was trying to protect its host and hell I might give her enough power to cause more harm before she died.

Getting back to his feet was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life every one of his muscles cramped and screamed every injury that day had given him was coming to the forefront. But stand he did Zangetsu clenched in on hand Mab having been dispelled before that massive thunder attack. Step by step he stumbled towards the witch, as he did so that wind picked up and a single page unburnt floated through that air gently as the paper touched his face it exploded into green energy that seeped into him and all through him giving him a slight relief. It was almost like the book was apologizing to him with the last of its power but whatever it was he was grateful

The parasite had managed to heal all of the witches face except for one blackened burnt eye, the good one opened and locked on him as he approached and her mouth moved. A voice tired but defiant spoke forth "Was it wrong to want a place where my brethren could live in peace? You look at me with such contempt but at least answer me this."

He answered back his voice tired and horse "If it's a peace built on the bones of millions than no you don't deserve it, that end never justifies the means."

At that the witch laughed a single harsh sound "The end doesn't justify the means?" she tittered "To think I was beaten by such a child, all of history human, monster and Shinigami is built on the principle of the end justifies the means it's that ends that matter boy grow up."

Ichigo stared at her as the storm above them slowly broke apart "I refuse to accept that" he said "I refuse to believe in a world like that and most of all I refuse to let someone else's past rule my future"

"Then you are living in a fantasy boy"

"Then so be it I would rather live in a fantasy then become anything like you"

Her laugh came out harsher "You of all people say this Shinigami? You whose people's history is steeped in more blood than Alucard himself? you make me laugh."

It was bait and he knew it she wanted him to ask what she meant to find out what she knew about the Shinigami and give her more time to heal. So he could not do that and besides there were others he could ask about the Shinigami.

He raised Zangetsu over her body and she glared at him defiant to the last "Live in your fantasy boy" her eyes went distant " I can see a little of your future her at my death. One day you will face a choice, the rules will be broken, death reversed and those you that you call ally will ask you for the impossible and you will refuse it, you will be forced to defy heaven itself once again and this time the outcome is not certain." The eyes refocused "I wish I could be there to see it, to see your dreams crash and you fantasy world shatter before your eyes"

Ichigo held the blade above her and whispered "Be that as it may I am what I am and what I am I shall stay." The blade fell the wind moaned the tree shuttered and the battle was over.

The parasite on her arm shuttered and let out a strange high pitched wail and burst into black flame turning into soot blown away on the wind. Just for a moment he thought he saw a hard black object the size of a pearl fall out of the former parasite but it vanished into the roots before he could decide if it was real or not.

His arms fell to his sides that armor and Zanpakuto alike vanishing from existence, he started to fall forward but strong pale arms caught him. Moka didn't say anything and he could feel that she was just as tired and drained as he was though she had not used her body as a container for a thunderstorm so she could move just fine. The tree shifted a little the roots spreading and the corpse of the witch fell into the darkness there was another shift and the roots closed his last thought about it was "That seems fitting" he thought

They all made their way back to the ranch house, Ruby still lay on the ground clinging to life Yukari looked at them and Ichigo shook his head he had seen a lot as the son of a doctor there clinic could to almost anything short of surgery and even that they could do in emergencies.

Tears filled Yukari's eyes "No, no" she whimpered, they said nothing there was nothing to say nothing they could do.

The little witch wiped away her tears and a hard determined look came into her eyes, she held out her hand and the white staff appeared in it. "What are you doing?" Kurumu asked

"Getting someone who can help" she said

Ichigo moved his hand grasping the top of the staff "You don't have the power to do anything else Yukari I can feel it."

She looked at him a sad smile in them "I still have to try, its what you would do."

Moka intruded "That's no reason little witch that girl would not want you to kill yourself for her."

Ichigo nodded "She is right"

Yukari did not get angry nor she just smiled again "It doesn't matter my and mine look after our own."

Ichigo closed his eyes reaching into him and after a moment of searching found the power that the book had given him and fusing it with the last of the retisu in his body opened his eye. That power glowed around him green and alive "Then use my power" he said Yukari looked from him to Ruby hesitating now that she would not be the one to pay the price if they were world "Do it" he said "You don't have much time"

She looked away form and began to speak "I call to you mistress of dawns light, you who bring rain to the dry land, you who are the protector of the lost and forgotten." Her voice became stronger and louder and the walls shook "I call to you healer of light, you who dance in the rays of the stars" the land around them went silent except for the sound of the Yukari's voice "Healer, dawnbringer, hope's first flame, Athena, Titania, Carbuncle!, Carbuncle!, Carbuncle! I summon thee!

On the third repetition of that name Yukari thrust the butt of her staff into the ground and flicked her thumb over the protrusion in the staff drawing blood. There was a sound like a bell tone and a surge of gentle thunder everyone's hair stood on end and Ichigo gasped as the energy he had called up was ripped away from him.

The bell tone became louder and rung three times and there was a sudden bloom of flowers that broke through the floor boards a tangled twisted spiral of flowers who's colors only existed in the imaginations of the greatest artists they brought tears the eyes when beheld. The flowers fell away the ball reveling a cat like creature in the middle it uncurled itself and stood.

Whatever he had been expecting from such a summon it had not been this, it was a small creature the size of the common house cat, its fur was purple and looked soft as velvet it its till was slightly larger than a house cats and held a large spherical ruby the size of a human palm embedded in it. The creatures eyes were a deep ruby red and it had an even small ruby embed in its forehead, again its face looked like a cats.

It looked around the room and the force of its gaze caused all touched by it to stiffen "Why have you summoned me daughter of earth?" A voice said in their heads, it was a warm feminine voice that felt like a July breeze.

Yukari shivered once before answering "I desire that you heal Ruby and I will pay any price you demand"

Ichigo blinked "_What price_?" he thought

Carbuncle looked at her and a hint of sadness touched the mental voice "You have nothing I desire or want child" she turned her gaze to Ichigo "But you do new creature"

"What is it?" asked relief flooding him that he not Yukari was going to be the one paying for this.

* * *

Inside his mind he hollow glared up "Ya that's right feel relief that we have the attention of an immortal creature who wants something from us real sane and logical king."

15 looked at the hollow eyebrows raised "You of all people speak of sanity"

"Shut up pretty boy or ill rip that smile right off your face"

15 shrugged "He loves them Hollow he loves the so much that that idea the he can shield them from anything no matter how large or small is of much more importance than his own problems."

The hollow was quite for a moment "I know" then in a very quiet voice said "But the more I seem him being selfless the less I feel I can win in a fight against him"

"What was that" 15 asked

"I said that he should hurry up and stabilize so I can take over his body and do things the right way"

15 stared at him for a few moments the shrugged "If you say so hollow"

"I have a name you know"

"Yes you do but until you have told us we cannot call you by it even if we know it"

The hollow smirked " Right I keep forgetting, I think ill hang on to my name for a bit and see if king can guess it when the time comes."

15 nodded "It is your decision now let us go back to watching"

* * *

"So long as it is not against my deepest beliefs I will do it" Ichigo was saying

Carbuncle nodded "I would expect nothing less Ichigo Kurosaki"

The way she said his name caused him to shiver the feeling akin to someone walking on his grave. "What I want is one favor from you to be called in at a time of my or my other masks choosing." Despite the fact that he did not know what she meant by masks he nodded.

Carbuncle turned to Ruby its tail extended until it hung entirely over the its body and the palm sized ruby hung over Ruby's chest. Soft red light exploded form the gem and all the pain and soreness in his body abruptly vanished small cuts and bruises his healing factor had ignored for the internal closed and healed.

For Ruby the effect was more evident red energy wrapped her like a cocoon hiding her from sight the light got brighter and brighter then like a picture being removed from a slide projector Carbuncle and the light were gone and Ruby lay on the ground her grave wound closed and her breathing study and easy. Ichigo looked around his friends it seemed had gotten some of the healing just as he did and all looked much better than before.

How long they stayed in that house then did not know the simply did not want to move at all and were quite happy to stay that way. At some point Yukari came over to him and sat down her have hung low "I'm so sorry Ichigo I did not mean for this to happen"

With an effort he picked her up and sat her in his lap hugging her like he did when his little sisters needed comfort "Its fine I don't care what Carbuncle has in store for me I don't care that the witch kidnapped you. I knew that you did everything you could to fight and help, we would have lost without you plan and I for one am grateful to have you as a friend"

The others with them intoned his words with nods of smiles Yukari smiled as tears began to spill out of her eyes "I may be in high school but I'm still ten can I cry for a little bit in relief?"

He nodded and they stayed like that until there was a honk outside the ranch house, the bus deliver and Mrs Nekonome appeared to help them to the bus and somehow they all got in. Ichigo had time to wonder how the bus got there as there was no direct path to the front of the house due to the massive roots. But then he decided he was way too tired to try and figure it out or even care that it happened he took the back seat of the bus lay down and passed out it felt great.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 My Peaceful Summer Days Part 1 The Return

1

1

Yes i know its been a long time and I'm sorry all i can do is write as best i can i hope you enjoy

1

1

1

1

1

* * *

Given the exhausted state of his body he was not surprised when he opened his eyes to see a cloudless azure sky that combined with the drug like feeling of not pain he assumed he was in his inner world. He started to sit up but felt a weight on his lower chest stir and looked down to see Mab using his abs as a pillow. The girl turned her head and looked right at his eyes "You are the strangest person I know"

He made no move to dislodge her "Considering you live with a hollow, a vampire and your father that is saying something.

"Indeed none of them were clamoring to owe a goddess a favor"

He saw an image of Carbuncle "That was a goddess?"

"Surely you felt her aura of power, the strength of her gaze the thrum of your body when she said your name?"

He nodded at that "She did feel powerful but not in the same way as Roshan or that tree thing."

"She most likely does not feel the need to flaunt the power she has, but that is not important right now, did you even listen to what she said when she extracted your word for one favor?

Ichigo sighed knowing that this was coming "I did what I had to do to protect those that I could; yes I know I'm probably being screwed, and yes I know it was very open ended. I am willing to face that choice because without it Ruby would have died and Yukari would have never forgiven herself nor would I have forgiven myself." His voice was calm steady and forged of iron and the sky darkened for a moment.

Mab looked up at him nothing changing in her expression except for a nod "I am part of you and I do know this and we all accept your choice, but it would be in your best interest to find out as much as you could about what and how she worded her bargain with you to better prepare for it."

His righteous anger fled and he looked at away "Sorry" he said

Mab smiled at him for a second "Don't worry we knew you would react this way and as I said we accept it, now tell me what you remember about her wording"

He thought for a moment "What I want is one favor from you to be called in at a time of my or my other masks choosing."

"Strange way to word it why did she say my masks as if they were another person or being?"

Ichigo shrugged "I have no idea and I to thought that was strange."

"You should talk to the little witch and see what she knows about it because it might be important."

He nodded knowing good advice when he heard it, "Thank you Mab"

She looked up at him a little smirk on her face "Thank you for giving me your powers you saved Mizore"

She shook her head "You saved her I simply gave you a path, the thing you must remember is that we are a part of you we are your power."

"Then think of this as thanking myself when I am thanking you"

With a shake of her head she touched his forehead and the world around him shifted as he was pushed back to reality.

* * *

Or so he thought instead he appeared in his ghostly form behind Rukia, she was sitting at a wide large table that along with Renji and the other lieutenants they were each sitting beside their respective captains with Head Captain Yamamoto sitting at the forefront. He sort of knew all the faces and names but there was one he did not recognize.

The captain sitting on the left side of the table with Momo Hinamori at her side was someone he had never seen before she was not quite tall not quite short, her hair was deep greenish turquoise color cut in a short no nonsense hair cut. She seemed a little on the thin side thought not enough to be unpleasant her eyes though were the color of Robins eggs and as cold as a nuclear winter.

The head captain was just in the middle of saying something when he appeared "And if there are no other concerns this meeting is adjourned"

The new women spoke up her voice crisp and professional "The council has asked me to address a growing concern among them." The room shifted a little at her words as if she had just set them on edge.

The women let out a cold smile as she noted the shift in attitude; the only other people who did not seem affected were Unohana, Soifon and Kurotsuchi. "As you well know I have spent most of my career as the Hand of the Central 46 and thus despite my transfer they will still use me as there voice among you."

Again the room shifted and Captain Yamamoto spoke "You may speak as is your right as Captain Misuki"

She nodded more a fencer's gesture than a sign of acknowledgement "It is pertaining to the matter of the Rokia Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia shifted at the sound of his name "From the report the Central 46 has received you still have not managed to locate him."

The Captain with the flowers decorating his shirt spoke up calmly "He is not a Rokia Captain Misuki he has a rank."

She gave him and icy glare that almost equaled that medical captain in strength "Yes" She snapped "Substitute Shinigami because that rank has such a rich history behind it."

Shunsui Kyōraku met that glare without so much as a flinch "Why is that a concern of the Central 46 where and what he is doing?" again his voice was light and calm "He is after all by our own laws still human."

"A human with the power of a captain, a human with a defiant streak against our authority, and a boy who has invaded us, defied heaven itself and lived." She paused for a moment to let that sink in "What he does is of great interest to the government. The reports pertaining to his life in the human world have stopped appearing before the council and they want to know why."

Captain Kurotsuchi looked up at the question "He does not have the tracking device with him, as far as I can tell it is in his room at his home, he on the other hand seems to be at some sort of boarding school though the name of which I do not know. The reason you have stopped receiving reports is because there has been nothing new to report until he returns."

"_So there was something off about my badge_" Ichigo thought he remembered being given it after his little invasion of soul society and how the man who had given it to him Captain Ukitake had been acting strange when he gave it to him and Ichigo had wondered why but now it made sense.

Again Captain Kyoraku spoke out in a calm tone "Standing orders state that save for standard patrols Shinigami are to have no contact with the living world especially with the humans of Karakura town." He paused for just a second to let that sink in "So I must ask why you think we would have knowledge of his actions beyond what can be learned through the badge."

Misuki gave him a glare that would have withered puppies and caused kittens to have heart attacks. "The Central 46 is well informed of the many friends and allies that Ichigo Kurosaki has among your ranks. It is not unreasonable to suspect that some of you still have contact with him."

Captain Yamamoto spoke out quietly but his voice was like a mountain "The Gotei 13 have been the protected of soul society for over one thousand years Captain Misuki we follow orders. I have made sure that none of my men or women have had contact of any kind and I also expect you as a member yourself to not accuse any person of treason no matter how subtle unless you have proof, am I clear."

For a moment her hard façade broke and fear crept into her eyes at the force of Yamamoto's gaze but it restored itself and calm reappeared "Of course Head Captain my apologies I will bring this to the attention of the Government"

The meeting ended with little more debate or words and Ichigo decided to retreat to his own body. Instinct warned him as he leapt to the side avoiding the hand of the strange girl form the Shinigami Women's association Nemu he remembered she had been called. Her eyes tracked his movements and she shifted to make another attempt. Deciding he had over stayed his welcome he forced himself back to his body and opened his eyes.

* * *

And abruptly wished that he had not, as soon as his sprit returned to his body it begin informing him of a simple fact, everything hurt… everything. It was not the all consuming pain that would leave one breathless it was rather that kind of pain that was less than an agony and more than a burn.

That funny thing was that he could feel his healing factor at work his reiatsu felt small and weak as every scrap his body created was absorbed by his healing factor to repair damage to his body. A small groan escaped his lips as he forced his eyes open before he could focus them a male voice spoke. "Your powers of regeneration are quite something Mister Kurosaki for most monsters it is a slow thing, if you survive a battle odds are that one day you will recover from it. Vampires, Werewolf's, Succubi have the power to heal their wounds quickly but it comes at the price that they become hungry whether it be for blood or the force of life. But yours is different it is a constant force, I have tended to all your friends throughout the night but when I came to you all the real work had been done.

Ichigo's eyes came into focus to see the chairman master of Yokai Academy sitting on a chair across the room form him. "Even more impressive is that it seems to deal with your internal injuries with a speed and precision that I have only seen in two others and to make things even more interesting you generate the energy required for the healing factor to work at a far higher rate that anyone I have ever seen."

Ichigo sat up gritting his teeth against the burn "Now don't get me wrong I have seen many others with a greater energy generation than you but I have never seen that ability to turn one hundred percent of that energy into a healing factor with no loss along the way."

Ichigo sent a glare at the speaker and began to open his mouth but the TV turned on seemingly of its own accord and a Newscaster began to speak "Experts are still at a loss as to the cause of the sudden and violent burst of rampant growth could take place." A picture of the huge tree appeared on the TV screen "The military has cordoned it off from the public and are letting no one in despite mounting pressure from the United Nations and earth first groups to open it up for global scientific study.

The channel changed again seemingly of its own will "The authorities are still unsure of just what caused the recent acts of violence seen in our streets yesterday. Despite eye witness accounts of creatures unlike anything seen on this planet there are no bodies to back it up, only the seven who were killed in this rash of violence can give us any clues and so far reports that we are receiving say that these people were killed by blades and not fangs or claws.

The TV flicked off "You seem to be quite apt at causing chaos."

Ichigo's eyes burned into him "And who was it that sent us there? Who was it that almost got us all killed?"

The chairman nodded "I underestimated the power that that the witch would have this I freely admit."

"You freely admit!" his voice was getting louder "We almost died!"

His increase in volume did not seem to faze the chairman in the slightest "It was necessary if she had thought we were looking into her she was have done nothing and that event" he said pointed at the tv "Would have taken place in the middle of a city and ended in the death of Japan"

"Who is we?" Ichigo asked but the chairman ignored him

"That artifact the Eye of Malor was thought to have been destroyed over several thousand years ago"

"It's gone now" Ichigo said

"I know and that is a very good event for us that is a powerful weapon out of the hands of Fairy Tale"

"I keep hearing that name" Ichigo said

"And you will hear it much more in the future that I promise you." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small black gem "Did something like this fall from the witch as she died?"

It took him a moment to remember "I think so just as that parasite on her arm died"

The chairman nodded "in the past year I have personally killed thirty monsters armed with those same parasites each one different but all eating away the life of the user. Worse it always gives the user enhanced base ability, strength, speed ect along with its unique power.

Ichigo nodded Kuyou had one that increased his natural flames and the witch had one that altered reality to deny death."

"Let us hope that others do not have the same"

Ichigo shook his head, I think that these parasites give people abilities based on their personality and power it's almost like a zan…." He shook his head and sighed "Do you know what that gem is?"

The chairman shrugged "no I do not but I have people working on it."

"I'm going to take a guess and say that the parasite is a new thing in the monster world"

"Indeed it is quite troubling the jumps in power that these things allow one to achieve could make things very interesting in the future"

"Why are you telling me this?"

The Chairman smiled a little "Because I believe that the more you know that more you will help, that you do what you must to protect those that you can."

Ichigo did not refute that statement though it did tell him that the chairman understood what he was a little too well for comfort. "What are you going to do about that tree?"

"Nothing the humans will eventually come up with an explanation that dismisses the supernatural" he paused for a moment then added "it is their nature."

"Ok Then" Ichigo said "What is fairy tale?"

The chairman looked at him and Ichigo got the feeling he was resisting the urge to give a cryptic remark "They are a group that is dedicated to bring about a global war between the natural and supernatural it is there fondest desire there idea of a fairy tale ending."

Ichigo sighed "I guess every world has its own share of psychopaths"

"Indeed"

The chairman stood and waved his hand a portal appearing in from of him I've decided that due to you and your friends actions in defending both monsters and humans that you will be given early leave from the school." His eyes sparked with humor "I will see you next semester Ichigo Kurosaki" Then he stepped through the portal Ichigo's hand shot out and grasped the Chairman's shoulder "Yes" he said

"What will happen to Ruby?"

"She is fine and recovering safely at Yokai Academy and I believe I will be offering a job to her soon."

"Thank you" Ichigo said and released the shoulder watching the dark lord until he and his portal vanished. With a sigh knowing that he was not going to get sleep any time soon he slipped on some clothes and limped over to the girl's room.

* * *

Their door was unlocked and her entered silently there were two beds and couches in the rooms, in one bed Mizore and Kurumu were sleeping together on the couches Mrs. Nekonome and Moka both completely out. On the last bed Yukai had been given the whole thing to herself due to her being the worst off of the girls.

As he watched she started trembling, twisting and turning eyes flicking all directions even thought they were closed. It had all the signs of a genuine nightmare and with her experiences in the past few days he had no doubt in his mind why they were happening. He knelt beside her bed placing his hand over her forehead and her eyes flicked open wide with fear her voice holding back a chocked scream. Magic gathered to her as she prepared to unleash hell on the nearest object. Thankfully her rational mind caught up with her reflexes and she saw who was beside her, and the energy she had gathered fell away as quickly as it had formed.

"It's all right" he said quietly "your safe" she closed her eyes taking in deep breaths trying to lower her heart rate.

"I almost blasted you" she whispered

"Better me than someone else" he replied "I can take it"

She slowly sat up and Ichigo noted that once again she was wearing one of his shirts; he made a note to try and get a padlock for his duffle bag if he went on future trips. "I woke you up because I figured that leaving you in the nightmare was not a good thing, if you want too you should go back to sleep."

She shook her head "No I don't want to" there was a growling sound and she looked away from him flushing "I'm kind of hungry"

He nodded holding and stood "get dressed I wait outside and well go and get something to eat together."

So several minutes later he and the child witch were sitting at a corner table in the restaurant of the hotel eating a breakfast of steamed rice and rolled omelets. "Do you know where Ruby is?" she asked.

"At Yokai Academy under the eye of the Chairman, he mentioned something about offering her a job at the school." Yukari blinked at that "So she'll be a teacher?"

He shook his head "I'm thinking more like a secretary as from what I've seen of you a witch is invaluable to have."

Yukari nodded "That is true"

Ichigo nodded then took in a breath before asking "Yukari who is Carbuncle and what do you know about her."

The witch paused blinking up at him "Be careful with the names of beings like that" she warned him her voice deathly serious.

"Why"

"Because to thinks of that power saying there name is like poking them and they can poke back a whole lot harder."

He nodded "Ok what can you tell me about her"

The witch paused for a moment "I learned most of what I know form books and tomes" she shuttered for a moment "Some of which I would rather forget, but out of all the things I have read and studied she seemed like the kindest of her kind."

"She is in her most basic terms a goddess but a better explanation would be that she is a being who has power enough to shape the world. Thankfully there are beings in place to hold back that sort of thing, otherwise the darker gods and goddess would have long since ruled this realm. There are many, many, many different sets of them, Greek and Roman gods who are mostly active in America, the leader of the Norse gods is currently the CEO of one of the world's largest security companies Monoc Securities but I digress.

The being you asked about is an esper a being of aspect of elemental or spiritual power they for the most part are benign to mortals and seem to have an interest in protecting us. In the past when magic was more common in the Far East they were often seen roaming the mortal realm so often were they summoned. Recently with the advent of science and reason most magic including there's has been all but forgotten.

Yukari's voice lowered as the almost whispered "Carbuncle" her voice rose after saying the name "Was considered the kindest and most benevolent of all her kind, she represented healing and light and was credited with ending several droughts even though water was not her element." She shuttered "I could not be sure of course even us witches do not make it a habit of attracting the attention of beings with their level of power."

She looked down "I took a risk with all of our lives when I summoned her" her fist clenched "Doing what I did was so stupid I could hit myself." Ichigo shook his head and she held up placating hands "I'm not going to I just feel like it."

She took a bite of her omelet before continuing "I think I know the reason you're asking me this "she looked him straight on "Your worried about the deal you made and what to find out what is in store for you."

He nodded and she looked down "Here is where it gets really complicated" she put down her chopsticks "Immortals, true immortals are not like me or you, they don't exist the same way we do they don't have the same relationship with time and space that we do either."

Ichigo said nothing listening intently "You and I are limited to one point in time to one space immortals are not they can exist at multiple points across time or in the same time and even as I tell you this, you should know that we do not even come close to understanding what this fully means but I can tell you this. "I called her by the names of Athena and" her voice lowered to almost nothing "Titania" because even though she is and esper she is also a Greek goddess and a fairy queen all three of those beings could be in the same room at the same time and seem to hold differing options and personality's but they are the same being with three different mantles of power with three different Masks"

He keyed on that word mask and Yukari saw he point got through "Exactly that way she phrased her bargain means that not only she can call it in but one of her other Masks or aspects can call it in as well."

The sinking feeling he had been getting suffered a case of free fall "So I owe three favors not one?"

"No she was very clear that you only owe one but she made it so anything else she happens to be at the moment can take her place."

He spoke very quietly "Fuck"

To which Yukari nodded "Quite but if it is any consolation you do not run the risk of "T's" she said that letter very clearly so that he knew she was speaking about "Titania"

"Counterpart"

"Who" he asked glumly

Yukari did not say anything and using her chopstick wrote a name in the rice and showed it to him before imminently erasing it "Mab" "She is the Queen of Air and Darkness monarch of the winter court of Fairy and one of the most deadly and wicked beings I have ever had the displeasure of reading about.

He froze face contorting "Ichigo are you all right?"

"Fine" he said voice squeaking.

Inside his mind he thundered "What the hell?" down into his inner would "No" his seconds Zanpakuto's voice said "I am not her nor her aspect don't worry." There was a pause that disturbed him "Well not quite true there is a connection but it's nothing really.

Somehow his thoughts sounded squeaky as he asked almost in a fit of giggles "Really"

Mab sighed "I am the child of one of the most powerful Zanpakuto in all creation and the one who is considered the most beautiful. One was raw power the other was beauty and ice it is only natural that when I gained myself awareness that I drew on a form closest to what I am."

His thumping heart slowed a bit at her words "Saying my name in your inner would does not attract the attention of the other Mab nor does my release phrase poke her either you are fine"

"Ichigo, Ichigo" Yukari said as he blinked himself out of the conversation.

"What?"He shook his head "Sorry was lost in thought for a moment what were you saying"

She eyed him and he had to remained himself she was a child because the force of here glare was nearly adult level. "I was saying that you could be asked for anything" she paused for a beat "You pretty much gave her a blank check save you're your add-on about if you think it is right or wrong."

"I figured that part" he said "Even as I was agreeing to it but I didn't want to haggle with a life at stake"

The little witch stood up from her chair and taking a step hugged him with all the force in her body "I never got to thank you for that but you saved her life even though she was your enemy"

He shook his head "No she freed me from the circle trap I and you from your imprisonment I owed her for protecting one of my loved ones.

Her face turned a little pink and she hugged him tighter, around them more people started showing up for their morning meal and that put a lid on the subjects they were discussing after all magic does not exist.

He escorted her back to her room and opened the door for her she gave him one last wicked grin that belong on a face older than hers and entered. Shutting the door he turned to go back to his room he could not remember the last time his simply sat down and watched some TV and right now that sounded like a good idea.

* * *

And that was generally how the rest of the day went everyone resting and recovering from the injuries they had all sustained over the course of the attack on the witches ranch. The bus driver and Mrs. Nekonome stood guard for the most part and due in part the healing factors that came with being who they were recovery was swift and by the next day they were well enough to travel.

The following morning he and Gin packed up the Bus while the girls ate there breakfast, by the time they were done everything had been loaded and the Bus Driver was ready to go. They had both already spoken to the bus driver about what they were doing none of the other stops he was going to make would be anywhere near Karakura town in fact this place was the closest to it, so they told him straight up that they would be flying from here on out. There driver hadn't even blinked at that and simply wished them a good summer.

As the girls were loading Mizore walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist "You're not coming with us are you?" she asked the rest of the girls froze.

Ichigo nodded "This place is as close as any to Karakura Town" he looked down for a moment "And a miss my family I have really been away from this long before."

Mizore nodded in understanding "I suppose this is goodbye for a little while then?"

He turned to her "You have my number if anything goes bad if you call I will come for you." He looked around at the rest of them "That goes for you too"

Mizore's eyes sparkled and with strength greater than her lean form suggested she pulled him into a frozen kiss that none the less sent fire down his spine. She ended it quickly taking a step back a look of satisfaction on her face, there was a jealous growl from behind him and Kurumu grabbed him and spun him around into a kiss that possibly would have killed a normal human outright such was the power behind it.

For perhaps the first time since he had let her feed on him he felt slightly drained but that kiss was possibly better than normal sex…not that he would really know but he figured it was a good guess. She leaned next to his ear and whispered "The next time I see you, you better be ready because I will not be able to hold myself back." Then with seemingly the slightest movement she nipped his ear and stepped back. His breath was rough and he was sure his face was red as he shook his mind free of the feeling of her kiss "Goodbye Ichigo" Kurumu said with a grin that's parent should have sent to military school.

Yukari was next and ran up to him giving him a hug "Good bye Ichigo"

He paused for a second then with a smile leaned down and whispered with words of a Kido in her ear. That in turn made the little witch quite happy and she almost skipped back from him as Moka came up.

She looked at him face read "Ichigo...I...I...I'm glad I met you and glade you came into my life."

He planted a firm gentle kiss on her lips, they were not like the cold passion of Mizore's or the scorching power of Kurumu but in their own way they had a sensation that he could get no were else. It was not something he could put into words, not really but the closest one could come to would be to say that it was like kissing the first flower of spring after a light rain.

"And I am glad to have met you Moka….both of you."

He tilted his neck and Moka bit him one last time, satisfying her hunger for blood with several long gulps. When she pulled back she smiled at him one last time and turned to head to the bus followed by the rest of the girls. Before the bus driver entered he looked at the two boys he was leaving behind "See you next semester Ichigo Kurosaki" he glanced at Gin "And whoever you are." The Werewolf rolled his eyes as the door closed and the bus started up and drove away.

* * *

Ichigo looked over at Gin who nodded back and both returned to the hotel took the elevator and stairs to the roof and from there took to the sky like birds heading south towards Karakura."

The Sun had long fallen before they reached their destination, this night had no moon to go by but the enhanced vision of the two made sure that was not a hindrance. As they crossed the line between Karakura and the rest of Japan he was greeted by a wave of reiatsu, and he smiled. His town, his home a place unlike another filled to the brim with spiritually power people even if they did not know it.

His heart leapt as he saw his home below him lights on in the windows like a bastion against the darkness, and he allowed himself a sigh before passing it, he had things he needed to do first. But he did open his senses scanning the house for the three auras that should be there and like candles in the dark their sensation flooded his mind and some of the tension in his heart eased.

He led Gin to near the center of town before they went down silently and landed on solid ground for the first time in hours. They were standing in front of a small candy shop that managed to look like a business and a home at the same time. Its lights were on in the back but the front door had a small closed sign on it in bold red letters. Gin looked at the place eyebrow raised and Ichigo sighted "Trust me if anyone can help you these people can"

Gin looked a little skeptical "Who are they?"

"The Goddess of the Flash and the Shopkeeper of Secrets"

If Gin had been eating something he would have started choking but as it was he sputtered incoherently for a few seconds before saying "Holy shit how do you know them"

He shrugged "They were my teachers"

The Werewolf stared at him for several long seconds "You do not know how much that explains about you."

Ichigo said nothing and flared his reiatsu and after a solid minute of waiting Kisuke Urahara walked up to the door dressed as he always was in his green robe and pants with the snazzy black cape like thing around his shoulders and of course his striped hat which had a little cut in it as if from a sword.

The man made a great show of yawning and pointed the closed sign Ichigo narrowed his eyes and held out his right hand palm up, cold and frost began to gather on and into the door seeping into the glass and wood making it brittle. Kisuke blinked at that and lightly touched the door; he yanked his hand away at a sharp crack as line began to run though the wood. Ichigo focused on what he wanted miming a pulling motion and cold was yanked from the door to dissipate into the evening air.

Again the shopkeeper blinked but this time more thoughtful and he opened the door, "Ichigo" he said "So good of you to drop by."

Ichigo gave the man a wide smile almost reminiscent of Captain Gin "I would say the same thing if I did not know you sold information on me to the highest bidder"

Kisuke put his hand over his heart "You wound me Ichigo I would never sell that information to anyone I thought would take advantage you….much."

The smile became an almost perfect imitation of the Medical Captains and that cause the former Captain to take a step back in instinctive fear "W...well enough about that" he said "Who's your friend"

The teen took in several breaths and fought down the anger this was not the time and besides even if he had been at full power fighting and wining against that man was most likely out of his reach for the moment.

"Kisuke Urahara this is my friend Gin he needs your help with something"

The former Captain nodded "Something to do with being a Werewolf no doubt"

Gin blinked at that "How did you know?"

Kisuke made a brushing motion as if that was not important "So why would a Werewolf need my help, I currently am not the first person people come to about this brand of the supernatural."

"I want to learn how to fully control myself especially on the full moon"

"Why would I know how to..." Kisuke trailed off "Suppress an inner beast" he muttered eyes calculating his face holding an expression that Ichigo knew well.

"I might know some people who can do a thing or two with fighting the monsters within"

Gin's eyes shown "You do"

Kisuke just smiled why say yes when silence will do?

"What do you want in return?" Ichigo asked

Kisuke leaned back a fan appearing from up his sleeve covering his face to hid a smile "From what I hear you shook things up at your new school Ichigo." The teen shrugged waiting for the man to make his point "You defeated several S classed monsters gave Tokyo a fantastic light show fought and destroyed a power witch bearing a class seven artifact and managed to do it all without your Shinigami badge, you exceeded all my expectations."

Those words sent some thoughts running through his mind and connected some dots, "I wasn't forced to go there because my dad thought I needed a change of scenery was I?"

The shopkeepers eyes sparked from behind his fan "Events are in motion both in the mortal and spiritual worlds Ichigo old rules gone balances broken and weapons of the dead ending up in the hands of the living, neither I nor the one you call Chairman can sit back and watch it play out."

More thoughts connected "You set me up"

"To be fair I had to convince you dad but he agreed to the necessity of it, the ones who have set these things into motion already had control over almost all of Yokai Academy and to make it worse most of the nobility of the Monster world goes there to study we needed a way to cleanse it without drawing suspicion.

The air around them cooled slightly "So" Ichigo said through clenched teeth "you set a piece in motion"

"Indeed I took a risk knowing you and your drive to protect those around you I had you sent there in hopes that you would do exactly what you did."

"Which was?"

"You broke most of the holds that the ones in the shadows had on that place most importantly the safety commission well done by the way"

Ichigo exhaled a breath and frost coated his lips for a moment "Why didn't you tell me"

Kisuke looked at him "You have many strengths and talents Ichigo but acting is not one of them the forces at work had to believe you were simply a student who was a threat to their power not an agent of the adversaries whom they could simply avoid contact with. If you had known you would have acted differently, you would have given yourself away" the shopkeeper shook his head "No we needed the real Ichigo for this to work."

Two conflicting thoughts warred in his head, one wanted to start beating away on the man and scream out his frustration at being a pawn all the time. The other more logical pointed out while annoying and possibly morally wrong Kisuke was right about the acting part and he did get to meet three special someone's while at Yokai Academy.

So he took in a breath taking back into himself the frost on his lips an face "Ok so you have been using me this whole time…..ok I don't really care after all I did get to save Japan and in a roundabout way my family so I can deal with it." He looked up directly into Kisuke eyes "But now I figure if you have some semblance of honor you will help my friend because I asked you to."

Kisuke's grin was evident on his face even if he still had the fan in front of it; it looked like a man who had gotten exactly what he wanted out of the conversation. Which was one of the reasons Ichigo did not like dealing with people like him, they were so smart and planned so far ahead that I felt like everything you did was within their calculations it was a frustrating feeling to say the least.

Gin let out a breath he had been holding and looked relived, he turned to Ichigo "Thank you" he said

Before Ichigo could say anything back there was the sound of air escaping and the trap door that lead to the alternate dimension under the shop opened and the head of a purple haired women emerged from it her dark features standing out pleasantly even in the relative semi darkness of the shop. Yoruichi goddess of the flash yawned as she walked up the steps to the store floor, her face had some grime on it as well as a few cuts across her abdomen was sever splotches of dried blood the skin, and one of her knuckles was cracked a little with more dried blood on them as well. Oh and she was naked from the waist up the remains of what once had been a shirt hanging from her left shoulder.

He well knew that she was sweetly curved and gorgeous in her half naked glory, he remember her using it to tease him into submission several times back in Soul Society. So while not as bad as it could have been he still stared at her breasts as she turned and kicked the trap door closed.

But in the moment he slapped his brain into motion and looked up, just a semester ago he would have been sputtering and yelling as his hormones battled embarrassment for control. Now seeing her like that only resulted in a momentary pang of desire that quickly vanished. Then all the defenses he had built up against the aura of Kurumu snapped back into place, he had spent several months in her presence and now looking upon this women without the aura of lust he had guarded against he felt very little in the way of lust and it was nothing he could not control.

In a way he now realized that was almost sad, just several months in the world of monsters and he had already changed on a fundamental level. He could now think clearly in a situation like this and look though his thoughts on the matter. Yoruichi was a beautiful women but in the end he did not really desire her like that, he liked her for sure but not in a sexual sense. She was in her own way the only important relationship with an older female ….well relatively older by Soul Society's strandeds but anyway she was the only important relationship with an older female since he had lost his mother.

So in a way some part of him looked to her as a maternal figure, which while way screwed up was still what it was. So when he put it in that context he was not only able to keep his eyes on her face but also suppressed any lingering pangs of desire he had for her. Or at least he that was what he hoped anyway, she looked up "Ichigo" she said with a grin "What's up kid"

He let his own grin stretch his face "Getting some help," he nodded his head slightly "It's good to see you Yoruichi"

"Aww you too kid, who's the other one?"

Ichigo muttered "Oh shit" and turned to grab into Gins shoulder but the werewolf simply leapt forward fifteen feet making a bee line for Yoruichi. The women did not so much as pay him a glance she moved her hand smacking him upside head flipping him over and grabbing him to hold against her side.

Kisuke did not seem to care and said "You're back early"

She shrugged "Got ambushed, by the time I defeated them when was wanted was long gone."

"Well that is expected we did go though the proper channels to get this done, it stands to reason they have people on the inside as well."

Yoruichi nodded then looked to Ichigo "Who is this" she asked again

"That is Gin a Werewolf"

She blinked "Oh" she held him up in the air in front of her and Ichigo almost felt sorry for the boy but his eyes were cleanly a wolfs now and he began to mutter the words the needed Kido

"Cute little dog aren't you" the women said looking at him up and down , he put one finger in his waist band and pulled it back to look down. Yoruichi blinked at what she saw and let go then she turned away from them "I'm going to take a shower" she looked back at Ichigo "Do you mind if I borrow this?"

Gin panted happily at the prospect, "Um" Ichigo said "It's his choice?" he said slowly and awkwardly.

"Yesyesyesyesyes" Gin panted like a dog

She nodded and turned and walked up the stairs bringing Gin along with her, from within his mind his hollow said "Best mother figure ever"

"Shut up" he thought back

Again the Shopkeeper did not seem to care about what had transpired "Do you need anything else Ichigo?"

He shook his head still trying to wrap it around what happened " Well" Kisuke said with a flourish of his fan "We will take care of your Werewolf friend" The fan closed and vanished up a green sleeve "Now I think you have a home to get to?"

That jolted Ichigo out of his stupor and he turned to leave just as a thump, thump, thump sound came from what he assumed was the shower upstairs "You know I thought cats and dogs did not get along" the ex captain mused.

* * *

The teen made and awkward grunt and hurried out of the store and into the cook night were things made sense. When the store was out of sight he turned a corner into a discreet alley making sure to scan the area with his senses for any drunk still wandering the streets finding nothing he took to the sky. When he was about four hundred feet above Karakura town, he turned a longing look in the direction of his house before turning in the direction away from it he had a debt that needed repaying.

He had been thinking on his ability to give what his hollow called fullbring to other people. Several of the things he had been wondering where if he could control it and or use it at will. From what Zangetsu had mentioned he had to desire the person he set his will upon to gain power, which meant he had to have a bond with said person. Something he should also consider was the fact that if he could control it whom should he use it upon or even should he at all?

But despite that he had to balance the scales between him and one of his friends a person who had given up his own power to protect Orihime. He knew that he could not replace what had been lost but perhaps he could replace it or at the very least give that person something to protect themselves with.

It only took him a few minutes to reach Karakura General the town's hospital and home to one Ishida Uryuu current student of Karakura High and former Quincy. He descended slowly careful to keep just out of the lights that came from the building; he closed his eyes and extended his senses going over floor by floor until he found his mark. Even thought it was late Friday and school was out for the summer Ishida was still up and studying. With a shift of energy to his eyes his vampire sight came up and he managed to get a peek at the book he was reading, it was some sort of human anatomy book written in a language that he had never seen before.

Then the strangest thing happened the letters shifted until it was perfectly legible Japanese, it seemed to be a book on the parts of the human body that dealt with spiritual energy. He decided to question this phenomenon later and focus on what Ishida was doing his friend/rival was studying as if he wanted to fix his condition. That of course meant he wanted his power back but from what he had been told that was impossible.

He zeroed in on Ishada's aura focusing on it until his mind sensed nothing else "Zangetsu? What do I do?"

In response he felt a slight clench in his gut and around him his spiritual thread a glowing neon blue white ribbon appeared. As is spiraled around him a section about a foot lone separated from it an floated down across the distance between him and the former Quincy passing through the glass window as if it was not there and landing onto Ishada's own spirit thread and fusing into it.

Ichigo blinked for a moment "I give people power by cutting off a piece of my soul?"

He felt Zangetsu nod though the Zanpakuto did not answer, why say yes when silence will do. "Do you know why the words on the book he was reading did that?"

Again Zangetsu nodded but did not speak "Care to share?"

There was the feeling of a shake "Ok I'll wait but you will tell me at some point?"

* * *

There was another nod and Ichigo turned away from the Hospital and with a move that nearly broke the sound barrier rocketed towards home. It felt like hours were passing as he reached the little house set in next to the clinic the lights reached out through the windows warm and inviting he slowly lowered himself to the ground and just stared at the front door.

He sucked in a breath and for the first time in several months knocked, he heard Yuzu's voice "I'll get it" and footsteps approaching he checked himself over and realized his eyes were still vampire red thankful he caught that he let them fade to brown just as the door opened.

His little sister blinked up at him as her mouth opened he let a grin stretch across his face as he bent over and engulfed his little sister in a tight fierce hug, behind her the others overcame there surprise and began to stand up. He looked up at them coming to great him he smelled the dinner his little sister had made felt comfort in the familiar walls of his home and the warmth of his little sisters hug. This felt right being at Yokai Academy had come to fell almost like home but it was nothing compared this place to his home to where he belonged.

Karin approached him and he let Yuzu go and wrapped his other little sister in hug "Ichigo" she said in an annoyed voice that belied the smile on her face. After a few moments she sighed and leaned into him "Glad you got home safe brother"

"Thanks" he said as he let her go and turned to his father and saw the foot coming at him in as his dad unleashed his customarily greeting on his teenage son. Acting on reflex he raised his hand and caught the blow, there was a moment of silence as he held his father in the air by his foot. With a little effort he tossed his dad a couple of feet back making him land on his ass.

He watched the calculations run through his dad's eyes as he stood up as he realized just how much strength his son had to have had to be able to support the weight of and adult male by simply holding up his foot.

Ichigo walked over to him gave the man a love tap that would have made lesser men see stars then gave his father a hug leaning over to whisper quietly in his ear "Since you knew what I was getting into to you could have at least sent over the badge"

His dad froze in shock "You left it?"

He took in a breath "You never once went into my room while I was gone? It was on the freaking nightstand."

Issen let out a nervous laugh "Um no I didn't"

Ichigo sighed "We are going to have a long talk dad"

His father nodded "Kisuke told you"

Ichigo let go of his dad "In a manner of speaking"

Yuzu came up to him "Are you hungry Ichigo"

"Starving" he answered

She went about setting up another place at the table and he sat down gratefully it had been a long day of flying. They let him eat a few platefuls before asking the obvious "What was your school like"

He had to ponder for a moment just how to answer that, number 1 he had gone to the school compliably unprepared for the fact that it was full of real life monsters. That he now had three girlfriends and child who want something more when she was older? That because he had nearly died he had been forced to transcend his human body into a hybrid of four races?

He decided to go with answer number 2 "Its ok, the studies are not all that hard but there are a few delinquents around but after meeting me they did not cause much trouble." Karin snickered at that "And I met some new friends, got good grades, and managed to stay out of trouble for the most part" He said that last part with a wide smile that did not have its indeed effect, the entire family was staring at him with rather skeptical looks. "He frowned at them "What?"

"You stay out of trouble?" Karin asked

"It could happen" he said in fake wounded voice.

The just stared at him some more "Shut up" he muttered

That caused all of them to laugh and he had to smile at it "Do you want to hear what it was like or not?" he asked after they had stopped "Cause I could shut up"

"No" Karin said "chest still trembling with laughter "Go on"

So he talked long into the evening about his life at Yokai Academy…well his highly censored version of his school life, it really wouldn't do to explain to them that his girlfriend was a succubus. When he had finished he hoped they felt that he had given them a decant explanation of his time at the boarding school.

* * *

After that dinner was finished in short order and things sort of went back to normal Karin and Yuzu walked over to the couch and sat down flicking on the TV and he saw the logo of Sailor Moon flash across the screen. He stared at it for a second then shook his head TV Show that's what it was he could have sworn that the man in Tokyo thought they were real…..na it was just Tokyo he assumed that anything that happened there happened because it was Tokyo.

Or it could by that any and all reality's existed in Tokyo at the same time….nah "He glanced over at his dad who moved his head slightly indicating that they should speak outside. So he let his dad head out first watching as the man reached into a cabinet and pull out a cigarette along with a lighter before stepping outside.

He waited for a few moments before standing up and following his dad out, both said nothing for the first few minutes as his dad took stared out into the night smoke escaping from his lips as he puffed the cancer causing, slow suicide, murder instrument known as the cigarette.

There was a buzz on the edge of his senses and he felt Karin's aura above them as she silently opened a window to listen in on them. He thought about calling her out on it but after a moment decided not to with what he had planed it would make things easier if she was informed of what he was really doing.

"Dad" he said

The father took in a puff "Yes "

"Why didn't you tell me what I was getting into?"

"Because it was important that you did not know, if you had then our enemy would have been easily able to tell."

"Fairy Tale?"

"They part of it yes"

"Part of it there's more?"

His dad nodded "From what I have heard you faced several monsters armed with a strange parasite."

He nodded "Surely you noticed that they were like some sort of mockery of a Zanpakuto's power?"

Ichigo paused for a moment before admitting "I never thought of it like but yes it does sound right "

"There called Bakkōtō a rare weapon forged in the desperate times of the Quincy War and subsequently they were banned from being made due to their parasitic nature"

Ichigo listen quietly and above him he felt Karin was doing the same "But someone is creating them anew and worse there ending up in the hands of living creatures. Those weapons were never designed for use by the living, the dead can to some degree resist them but the living fall much faster."

"Monsters seem to be resistant to it"

"To a degree" his dad admitted "But since you killed all the creatures you fought who were using it you did not see the after affects."

"What kind?"

"A Bakkōtō can be removed from a soul before they are killed, but from a living being"

"They can't" Ichigo guessed

"Exactly once they are attached to you and start eating away at your life, the life of a living being they will not stop until they have sucked it dry."

Ichigo thought about his words for a moment and felt a cold chill stretch across his body "Monsters are not the only living creatures getting a hold of this are they?"

"No it's taken nearly every resource, friend and ally Kisuke and I have to keep this weapon from the general public."

Ichigo felt a little sick "How long can a human last"

"Twenty five seconds"

"What kind of power do they get?"

"Low level Shinigami reiatsu, enhanced strength, speed, the ability to see the spiritual and most get an elemental attack of some sort."

"You've faced them"

His dad gave him a look and Ichigo nodded of course he had "We don't know how they're getting them or whose supplying them and its seems that most of the users don't even know that there killing themselves using the Bakkōtō."

"So way was it so important that I be sent Yokai Academy unprepared"

"Because that is one of the only organizations in the monster world standing for humanity everyone else helping us is Kisuke's allies, the Catholic Church, the knights of the cross and Hellsing."

"Hellsing?"

His dad waved his hand "Remember that incident in London you learned about in your history books when the remnant of the Nazi's attacked?"

"Ya"

"They were the ones who defend it."

"Didn't they also have a person named Dracula on their side?"

His dad shrugged "It matters little if they did or didn't Dracula and Alucard are less names and more titles marks of respect"

"And mantles of power" Ichigo whispered

Issen blinked "You have learned a lot that is exactly it, in times of old there were many Dracula that wandered the earth" he shook his head "As of now they are gone so that good, though there all rumors that that one who works with Hellsing might be alive but again that does not matter"

"Needless to say we are outnumbered and the enemy simply has to spread the weapons as fast as he or she can find users."

"When did this start happening."

"Soon after Aizen died, it seems that he was doing more than just plotting to control the universe, on the side he was keeping us safe from whatever the hell this threat is."

"Why didn't you bring me in on this fight in the beginning?"

"Because some part of me hoped that you would not be needed, that we could protect you and everybody else without have to turn you into more of a war veteran than you all ready are!."

That brought on a quite a round of silence on both their parts "I did the research" Issen said "For a kid your age going through the battles you did, the life or death struggle you endured PTSD was not out of the question."

"_Zangetsu?_" Ichigo asked

"_Human weakness discarded when you transcended_"

"_Thanks_"

He looked back to his dad "That won't be a problem with me"

His dad looked at him a warning in his eye "Be careful son you might be Shinigami but your body is human, your mind is human."

"Not anymore" Ichigo thought

"But you are needed it took Kisuke to make me see that."

He gave him a sad smile "You would rather be hurt that watch others feel pain you have more of your mother in you than me I sometimes think." He paused for a moment "Tell me if we had given you a choice and explained everything to you what you would have done?"

That answer was not even hard "I would have gone"

Issen nodded "That's why I agreed to the plan, you can be angry at me if you wish but I so help me I would do it again."

Ichigo sighed "I was planning to be angry but now I only annoyed and I can live with that."

He turned away from his dad "We do what me must to protect those that can" he opened the door "I accept and understand you decision but" he paused to give his words weight "Do not make a habit of it I really do like knowing what I am up against."

"I would not have done what I did if I did not think you could handle it"

"I know dad, I know."

* * *

He walked inside over to the other end of the room and sat down on the chair watching as Karin came from upstairs to sit on the couch with Yuzu. His sister passed him without looking at him and he let a smirk cross his face, "Like bother like sister" Zangetsu said

Ichigo blinked "I was like five when that happened and you weren't even formed yet….were you?"

"I have and always will be here to protect you so long as your soul existed so have I"

"That is….very comforting in its own way"

"My one regret Ichigo is that I could not manifest when you mother was killed"

That dampened his mood considerably "I should have been stronger"

"You were only nine and we both know it"

He gritted his teeth as phantom pain flared across his mind "Karin" he said changing the subject "How long?"

Zangetsu paused for a moment "Tell her powers activate on their own?"

"Yes"

"Twenty years give or take"

Ichigo frowned "How long until she becomes a major target for hollows?"

"Two"

Tiny sparks of anger danced in his closed eyes and he considered a thought several minutes before voicing it to his Zanpakuto "Can I awaken it her power?"

"She is of your blood it would be no great matter for you to do so"

"Should I?"

"Are you the one to make that choice?"

"I did with Ishida"

"Did you?"

"What?"

Zangetsu seemed to freeze up for a moment then said "He never would have accepted the power you offered even if only for his pride. However by his own words the power of the Quincy is now beyond him or at least beyond the ways he knows."

"Zangetsu?"

"The fullbring reacts with the latent energy of its host in strange ways, perhaps it will be similar to his former power but perhaps not. If you feel that strongly you should ask her what she wants."

"Advice I should have thought of myself" Ichigo thought back and willed himself into his inner world.

As he glided down to street level he summoned 15 to his side "yes" the vampire sprite said as he blurred into existence "Keep an eye on my sisters Karin likes to stay up later than Yuzu please tell me when she is alone"

"On it" the vampire said vanishing as Ichigo leaped across the city calling the real form of Zangetsu to his hand and spinning to block and attacker striking at his back. Zangetsu's calm gaze never wavered as they exchanged several blows. Power glowed in the blade of his Zanpakuto and he matched it as two Getsuga Tenshou's clashed in a burst of power and light.

The both emerged slightly singed and blurred towards the heavens blades signing as they clashed again and again both moving at the speed of shunpo. He could only marvel at the difference in his fighting that Zangetsu had made in their constant sparing sessions. He had never gotten any real instruction with the sword beyond the week spent with Kisuke everything else he knew had been gained from painful experience or at the edge of his Zanpakuto's blade. But even with that handicap he had become better, Zangetsu had been holding back he had long realized. Every time he felt that he truly grew in skill Zangetsu would match that blow for blow, even now with his smooth fast movements his soul deep understanding of his opponent they were evenly matched in skill.

He flung his blade at Zangetsu grabbing the cloth and jerking it back as his opponent dodged it and spun the blade around his head giving it velocity and speed. As a thought popped into his head he decided to put it into practice "Getsuga Tenshou" he cried aloud as he spun the blade like a flail. What should out was a thick disk of energy, the power of the Getsuga Tenshou focused into a smaller area. It caught Zangetsu by surprise when he blocked it and the force threw him back breaking his guard for a brief moment. In a blur of Shunpo he appeared in front of him blade held at his chest breathing slightly quickened.

Zangetsu gave him a fencers bow of acquiescence and dismissing his blade while Ichigo did the same "Well done" he said "Your are becoming quite competent"

"Thank you" he said as the glided slowly down to reach the earth

"Ready for round two?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to groan and called his blade back to his hand, then was a effort of will called Mab's blade form to his left hand. Duel wield was not his thing yet his entire career in the supernatural had been focused in the use of one blade and it was hard to change his thought pattern to match his situation. But try he would and no matter how humiliatingly Zangetsu beat him down he would learn how to understand and use his new Sword in tandem with old.

A subjective eternity later with bruises that thankfully would affect his real body covering every inch of him they felt his Vampire sprit reappear. "Yuzu has retired for the evening and Karin is seems to be staring at nothing."

"She does that" he said and he let his blades vanish, glancing at Zangetsu he nodded "Thank you" and willed himself back into reality. He stood up and walked over to where his little sister was sitting and sat down.

* * *

She glanced up at him calmly "You know both me and dad knew you were there right?"

She blinked in surprise "I don't know what"

He waved a hand "I'm not mad if I had not wanted you to here that conversation I would have called you out."

She looked pensive by nodded slowly "How much do you know?"

"I know you wander around in black robes at night; I know that there used to be large monsters that no one else could see." She narrowed her eyes "I know that something else takes over your human body when you leave, and I know that that school you were sent to is very dangerous."

He nodded "I thought so, he nodded to himself and began to tell her everything about the beginning of his Shinigami carrier about how he became one about soul society and why he had invaded it. When he had finished Karin looked sort of impressed. "But Soul society's gone dark and no outside connection has been allowed." He finished.

Karin let out a low whistle "Wow" she muttered then looked right at him and said "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have to potential to awaken the same power I did" he took in a deep breath "And I am willing to awaken it for you."

He could have slapped right across the face and she would not have noticed as he body went slightly rigid with shock "What?"

"You have the ability to become Shinigami and eventually you will awaken that power, in about twenty years give or take but I can speed that up."

She looked like she was at a loss for words "I..I" she stuttered

"I don't expect and answer right now but I do have to tell you this, within a few years your spiritual force will grow enough to make your irresistible to hollows but unable to defend yourself." He looked away from her into the evening gloom outside the window "Before that happens we will need to take action and I do know some people who could suppress your power if you wanted that instead"

"Too much" she said "I..I need time to think"

He nodded "I'm sorry" he clinched his fist "Your too young for this…but it needs to be done"

He touched her shoulder "Remember you have two years to think about this there is no rush"

Her breathing steadied "I don't know brother, I've seen the world you fight in" she shivered "I don't know if want to live in that reality."

He laughed at that "Then you are completely sane little sister"

And so they sat there for several hours talking about things that had little to do with matters spiritual he stayed there until she could barely keep her eyes open "Good night Ichigo" she yawned as they went up the stairs.

"See you in the morning" he said with a smile before going to his room and lying down in his own bed and letting himself drift off to sleep, it was good to be home."

* * *

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

Because this is fanfiction I'm going to do a slight bit of retcon, the appearance of DC characters in Tokyo was a joke that I decided to throw in I have mostly come to regret that decision as it has brought up questions as to if DC will be part of the crossover.

No it will not and as I stated in the chapter it happened because it was Tokyo nothing more.

I am thinking of adding a Chapter or two where Ichigo and Kisuke go over to England to help out Hellsing with their monster problems** [note: If I do this the Alucard from that series is still busy killing all the souls inside him that aren't himself or something like that the end of the series was confusing. The only vampire currently working for Hellsing is Seras…at least in my story if I decide to do this]**

Bits and pieces that I pick and choose of the Dresden Files and Final Fantasy exist in this universe but there will be no crossover chapters with them. As a sort of wild idea I am also contemplating doing a chapter or two with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians universe just to see what would happen if My interpretation of Ichigo met with Artemis but that is just a thought rolling around.

Unless I get a lot of reviews telling me not to do the Hellsing thing I am putting serious thought into doing that.

Also elements of Lotte no Omocha exist such as the idea that the succubae having their own private nation on a separate planet in the dimension next to earth.

I hope this explains a little of what might be confusing in my story.

Also note that any other crossovers will not play a major role beyond the chapters concerning them save for the final chapters if i ever get there.

Fanboy out


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Humans or monsters I sometimes can't tell the difference

1

1

1

1

1

Hey everyone sry about this long ass chapter I just had so much i wanted to get in anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I don't like this" Rukia was saying to her brother as they rested from her bankai training.

"Do not like what?" Byakuya asked

Rukia looked around and then sighed "Lots of new people are being pushed into the squad's people who haven't even finished the academy. Just three days ago eight people were added to mine and all they had was a paper that stated the Goto 46 had approved their promotion."

"It is within their right" Byakuya said quietly

"I know but there is even talk of making new captains even a fourteenth squad"

Byakuya moved has hand and a kido fell around the area they were in "Rukia" he said firmly which caused her to look up her full attention on him. "You need to be very careful whom you talk to about this and what questions you ask. "

Rukia blinked in surprise "Just know that I am looking into it."

He waved his hand and the kido dispelled "Come it is time to begin again"

"But Nii-San"

He gave her a look and she shut her mouth "Draw your blade and begin" he said again and more firmly.

The scene vanished as Ichigo opened his eyes to the mid day sun streaming into his room, "What is with me" he thought. The dreams he was having must have something to do with the bond he had with Rukia but he did not know how. Zangetsu and the others in his head were silent on the issue when he asked them leaving him with very little knowledge about what was happening.

With a sigh he shook off those thoughts and got out of bed, five minutes later he was dressed and moving down the stairs. There was no one in the house currently not that he expected there to be, even in summer his family had things to do. The was some food on the table and a note written by Yuzu "Good Morning Ichigo, I'm going with Karin to her Soccer practice and after that shopping, dad says he can handle the clinic today so your free to go see your friends. Orihime mentioned something about meeting up at her house the last time I saw her, have a good day brother."He grinned to himself as he quickly devoured the home made food; it was wonderful to have a family.

His body remembered the way to his friend's apartment even if his mind was a bit fuzzy on the issue; he moved up the stairs and let his mind focus outward extending his aura sense until he could see in his mind's eye the auras of everyone in her apartment. Glowing like orange flame bright, lively and radiating joy was Orihime her light bathing all around it with its power. Near her glowing in a somewhat more somber blue shade stood Tatsuki, her spirit was much more reserved and calm. Her emotions flowed around her like water, rather than the radiant fire that Orihime showed.

Across from them a gray white aura glowed somberly, it seemed to speak of something solid as routed in the bones of the earth as the mountains or the trees. Around it blue white fire of Chad's power clothed him like armor and his emotions were harder to read but something of their nature flickered across the cloak of his power.

Ishida's had changed significantly since the previous night, before it had a solid blue and almost normal human like blue. But now, the ribbon of his soul that he had given to him was nearly fully fused with the former Quincy. But there was something else, small almost imperceptible strings of spirit energy had formed on the ribbons end, they went out all over Ishida's body each string attached, to a what could only be described as blackened burnt chips of reiatsu, were being drawn forth from the former Quincy's body and slowly bit by bit transformed back into the pure white color Ichigo had always associated with Quincy powers.

"Zangetsu?"

"**It seems that his body is slightly altering what you gave him, after all he is not a human he is Quincy it only makes sense that his body is using your power to heal what he destroyed**."

"Quincy's aren't human?"

"…**.how to explain this….ah remember that chart about evolution the one with the monkey then the human?"**

"Ya"

"**Picture the with the Quincy in front of the human"**

"….Quincy is the natural evolution of humanity?"

"**No it is one of the possible evolutions."**

"….you know what I don't care right now I will think on this later."

The next aura was a human one nothing really special except that it reradiated lust like a freaking dog in heat, so he assumed that it was Chizuru and left it at that not wanting to look in further and find out just how much she lusted after Orihime, why did they tolerate her?

The other aura was human as well, but it was so human it was strange, there were the normal emotions and perhaps a tinge of excitement but other than that he had nothing. He was quite sure he did not know this person.

He shrugged to himself, time to find out; he covered the last few steps and knocked firmly on the door twice. Orihime's voice called out "Coming"

The door opened "Hel" she began to say but at the sight of him it became something between a squeal and yell and wrapped her arms around him in hug that creaked his ribs "Ichigo-kun!"

Everyone in the room took notice at those words and the girl ushered him into her home or rather she half dragged him when she felt he was not moving fast enough. Everyone met him with smiles even Ishida managed a small smirk, Chad's deep voice rumbled out "Good to have you back Ichigo."

Tatsuki gave him her own hug "We've missed you Ichigo" then she punched him the shoulder to show that she was above such girly things as a hug. Chad simply traded grips with him while Ishida and he nodded in each other's general direction.

Chizuru after a moment's hesitation gave him a very light very minimal skin contact hug and muttered something along the lines of "Welcome back"

He then turned his attention to the other person in the room; it was a boy he had never seen before he had brown hair and brown eyes to match. His build was the most average he had ever seen not fat not fit not short or tall. He wore the Karakura town High School uniform despite that fact that school had been out for a week. He was standing next to Tatsuki slightly behind her as if trying to keep the girl between him and himself. Also his emotions were practically boiling with nervousness and fear tinged by a hint of terror.

"Strange" Ichigo thought as he nodded to the boy "Hello I'm Ichigo you are?"

The kid gulped "Tsukune Aono, um nice to meet you."

He reached out a hand and the kid filched away, he turned to the others and gave them a scathing glance "What have you been telling him about me."

Chad laughed out loud a rare event for the man "He's just afraid to turn out like Orihime's one day boyfriend"

Ichigo blinked very hard "What?"

Tatuski's face flushed "Ichigo this is my boyfriend and in case you didn't already know I can take care of myself."

"You boyfriend?" Ichigo asked humor making its way through the astonishment

Anger replaced embarrassment for the girl "What's that supposed mean?"

With newfound knowledge of how to deal with females he imminently changed the subject, he dramatically turned his head to Tsukune "So what have you heard about me?"

He took in a deep breath "That you are protective of everyone, that almost no gang will mess with you anymore and you are actually a nice guy." He glanced at Orihime and gulped "Also you seem to be able to wreak vengeance on anyone who hurts the people you love."

Ichigo nodded at that description "Fair enough…do you plan on breaking Tatuski's heart?"

He shook his head, Ichigo turned to Tatsuki "Do you plan on not hitting him for the slightest thing he may or most likely did not do"

"Never" she said almost indigently.

"Ok then, I have no problem"

He griped the boys shoulder "I look forward to getting to know you"

"Ok" he squeaked.

He felt more than sensed Orihime's eyes studying him intensely and not in the normal way, he glanced back eyebrow raised "Yes?"

The girl blushed "Um you seem different"

He smiled slightly at that "I am different"

"Oh, ok" she said in a confused voice.

Meanwhile in Ichigo's head "Since _when did I have to worry about Orihime being the most observant?_"

"Take another look at their aura's Ichigo" said Zangetsu "Tell me what you see"

With an effort of will he opened his sight and prettily much saw exactly what he had seen a few minutes before. "You're looking at the detail's look at the broad picture"

He followed that advice and saw what his Zanpakuto had wanted him to see "_They both have gotten stronger"_

"Indeed it seems they have not slacked off in their training, you of all people should know not to underestimate them."

"_Noted Zangetsu, thanks_"

It was around this time that Orihime clapped her hands "You just in time "Kurosaki-kun we are going to the mall today."

He smiled at her "Count me in; I've been dyeing to find out what's gone on since I've been away."

So as it turned out besides the Tsukune moving into town and meeting Tatsuki there was not much happening, only two hollow attacks had occurred and both had been dealt with quite handily by Chad, school had been pretty much the same save for Ishida who had sort of taken over his old position as the bully beater slash gang buster.

This of course meant he had made a lot of new enemies but with his own skill which even without his powers, he was barely human, he had Chad at his back so by the second month no one messed with them, the school, any student from the school, and any animal that happened to be on school grounds.

Naturally the subject changed to where and what he had been up too, "Yokai Academy is a school that take's getting used to."

Tsukune head shot up "Yokai Academy? That's where I was supposed to go."

Those words alone made Ichigo redouble his efforts to find anything abnormal about the boy but still he came up dry. "It was only at the last second it was cancelled and by way of apology they even got me a spot here, even paid for my tuition, books and apartment."

"_So that means I was a last second replacement_ " he thought "_Since this kid is perfectly normal what the hell were they thinking. I barely survived and I was at least ten times stronger than the average human in my base form. Then the whole super hybrid transformation thing and… is someone talking me?"_

"Ichigo? Ichigo!?" Orihime was saying

He blinked out of his thoughts "What?" He asked

"What was your school like?" She asked.

"_How to answer that, option A, It's a school of real life monsters being taught how to live together with humans as so not to eat them. No that would be problematic, at least for now so that meant option B"_

"Really it's a lot like the school here," he moved his hand back and forth "Granted there disruptive element was a bit stronger but it was not problem for me."

"How about your grades?"

"Second in the school"

Ishida laughed "It must have not had very high standards"

He decided to simply ignore that due to his higher moral standers, and because in a very real sense of the word what the former Quincy had said was complete truth. "Ishida-Kun" Orihime scolded lightly he's just returned home."

With a sigh Ishida broke off of his next verbal barb, Chizuru who had been silent up to this point let out a loud squeal "So bold, so demanding," she wrapped her arms around the girls chest hands latching on to her breasts "Oh demand something of me, my Hime"

Those words were quickly followed by a sharp creak as Tatsuki punted the women ten feet into a wall "I knew we should not have brought you." She hissed, shaking her fist as her boyfriend gulped in terror behind her.

With stamina that could only be considered inhuman Chizuru pulled herself up from the cracked wall, shook her head like a dog ridding itself of water and fell in with the group as if nothing had happened. But a snake like smile made its way across her face and she said "Be careful Tsukune, I normally don't care what happens to a man but I would not wish even the lightest of her rages on my most hated foe."

The boy gulped even louder as Tatuski's face with crimson with embarrassment and rage, it was at this point he decided to put a stop to it and channeled a small portion of his reiatsu into his voice "Enough" was the only word he said and everyone froze. In his normal voice "Why ruin a perfectly fun and nice day by trying to settle old scores?" the instant passed and everyone blinked as is coming out of a trance, both Chad and Ishida were staring at him calculations flickering through their eyes.

Chizuru blinked twice as if trying to decipher what had just happened, after a moment she shrugged "Right, sorry about that just having a little fun"

Tatsuki was looking at him and opened her mouth to say something but before she could Orihime called out "Were here"

One might think from his words before that going to the mall was fun, but in truth it was one of his least favorite places. He knew that both Chad and Ishida felt the same way, but for the girls it was quite the opposite, except for Tatsuki who liked the dojo only slightly better the mall was number one on places to go.

After about an hour shopping and hanging out the three boys found themselves loaded down with over a dozen bags each. Not only that but they had been yanked into every store the girls had went into for the purpose of giving inexpert opinions that were discarded within moments by the ones who had asked for them.

But on the last stop they found themselves leaning against wall their eyes locked outwards so to make it perfectly obvious that they were not in the least bit interested in store behind them. The one store where the girls had forbidden them from entering while they shopped for new underwear. What was strange about the three of them was the fact that it was quite true that they were not insisted in the goings on in the store behind him. Chad was well Chad stoic in control and respected women far too much to dishonor them so. Ishida had his training to thank for it, like Chad he was in control of his emotions, he was very logical and in Ichigo's opinion the former Quincy did not have eyes for any of the girls around them. He did remember him mentioning something about one of the women he had met during his invasion of Soul Society and assumed that might have something to do with it. Granted that would be weird since he was Quincy and was supposed to hate Shinigami but whatever, forbidden was more tempting he supposed.

As for him well the sad truth was he had been inoculated, he had just spent the past few months dealing with inhumanly beautiful women. Granted Orihime was on their level which was strange but that did not matter, he had been the recipient of the attentions of a succubus a creature whose beauty and power made her kind the most desirable beings on the planet. There aura, their presence, there very proximity was a temptation, one very few could resist. And he had done it for months on end, now standing where he was and looking over the satiation objectively he did not so much as feel a pang a desire when a pretty women (by human standards) passed by. His mind did not wander trying to picture the girls he had come in sexy underwear.

"**Speak for yourself king**"

Ignoring that statement he found himself slightly troubled, it was perfectly human to feel a pang of desire at the sight of a pretty women. The store behind him was filled with items designed to illicit a physical response from men but he felt nothing. He found himself recalling what Zangetsu had said about discarding weakness. "_Just how much of my humanity was discarded?_" he found himself wondering.

"So" Ishida said breaking him out of his thoughts "What did you leave out about your new school?"

His face never twitched "Pardon?"

Ishida gave him a look "Twice on the walk over you here you nearly took someone's head off for bumping into you"

"_Shit I did not notice that_"

"I think I would have noticed my body moving"

The Quincy sighed figure of speech Kurosaki "I didn't mean figuratively"

"_Thank God_"

"But the moment they touched you, your body tensed, your weight shifted to the heels of your feet, your stance changed slightly and your fists clenched. It almost looks like PTSD from a certain point of view.

He blinked at that "_Zangetsu?"_

"**No you don't**"

"_Once again thank God_"

"To top that all off since we have been at this mall I have watched you watch everything, even now your eyes are still scanning the area looking for threats and analyzing how to deal with any you might face. Plus there were those two groups of mildly suspicions people who you sent in the opposite direction with a glare." Ishida hesitated but continued "I don't have my powers anymore and even I could feel your killing instinct."

Chad spoke up in his quite somber tone "Your body is leaner, harder, and harder and I glimpsed several new deep and large scars on your body that I have never seen before."

"_One would think my healing factor would take care of that_" he thought

"**With the amount of power it drains is that really a priority Ichigo? Just be glad you your body is not crispy from all the heat your been tanking**" Zangetsu said.

"_…Ok"_

Ishida continued from Chad's words "Also on a different note several very attractive girls our age passed us and several gave you very speculative looks."

"So" he said with a shrug

"You did not even react, you noticed, before you left for that school you would have reacted in some way. Now it's like you've taught yourself to defend against it, taught it so deep that it is instinctual and requires not effort."

Ishida was spot on with his words as he nearly always was, he had spent his school semester in a land of monsters were a simple bump could be a person trying to get close to you for a surprise attack. Where inhuman beauty was a powerful distraction or weapon, to survive one had to acquire the right defenses and drill them into one's own instinct.

He looked at Ishida meeting his eyes "Always the smartest in room, sure there's a lot I'm not telling you and not going to tell you." He paused for a brief moment "Until you get your powers back"

Those words achieved what none of his actions or insults had done before, it stunned the former Quincy into silence.

Ichigo felt Chad's attrition shift from him onto Ishida and after a moment the big man smiled before returning to his original position. "_He must have felt it too_" was the Hybrids thoughts.

Anger replaced shock for Ishida and he hissed low and dangerously "What did you say"

"Reiatsu is building around and within you" he shrugged "I assumed it was something you did"

It was perhaps the echo of the shock that Ishida missed this lie "What?" he asked again.

"Well from what I can feel, somehow, some way your power is returning." He made a great show to thinking hard "Are you sure the affects of that glove thing are permanent"

Ishida said nothing turning away from him "Let me think about this"

Ichigo glanced over at Chad "He's not sure"

The big man said nothing and they went silent, though Ishida was clearly far away his eyes flicking over calculations in his head trying to sift through what he knew.

"**He's going to figure it out the moment his powers return**"

"_I know but in his case I will follow the policy of better to ask forgiveness then permission_"

At long last after thirty more minutes of silence the girls came out talking excitedly, about this time Tsukune showed back up having made a call to his parents while the girls were in the store, The girls were all carrying bags that were not given to the boys to hold much to the formers gratitude.

Chizuru gave them each a suspicious glare "Don't even think about trying to see what I bought."

He could not help it he started laughing, as if a girl like Chizuru thought that the simple mental picture of her in underwear would arouse him? He who had been on the receiving end of the full force of a succubae's will and thrown it off would be affected by something so small as sexy underwear.

Everyone was staring at him as he suppressed the laughter with a great deal of effort "Why are you laughing Kurosaki-Kun?" asked Orihime with a look of confusion. Chizuru on the other hand was beat red with rage.

He looked at Chizuru and burst out laughing even harder, the girl's eyes flared to almost nova levels of anger and her hand flashed out in a slap. He tilted his head back slightly and the hand missed, he held up his hands in a calming gesture and deflected the second strike. "Sorry, sorry" he said with mirth still evident in his voice "It's just what you said"

"I said what?!" she snarled

Orihime stepped in between them "Please stop" she asked the hint of moisture in her eyes, Chizuru breathed in then out and nodded to the girl. She gave him one last death glare before pointedly ignoring him, which to be fair he deserved she probably thought he was making fun of her. He mentally sighed he really needed to take a long hard look at just what Yokai Academy had done to his mannerisms and instincts.

They still might have just stood there for a while longer staring at him but thankfully Orihime once again came to the rescue "Anyone want launch I'm hungry."

So with that awkward moment broken they went to the food court and after pulling two tables together sat down for a meal. There was a large plasma TV near them and a news anchor was speaking about the giant tree they were now calling Yggdrasil and talking more on how the Japanese military was not letting anyone close.

"Have you heard about that Kurosaki-Kun?"

He gave her a casual nod "sure it would be hard not to know."

Tsukune leaned forward in a conspiratorial fashion "I heard a witch did it."

Ishida rolled his eyes and Tatsuki swatted him on the arm, Ichigo for his part managed to keep his face from freezing up. No sense in letting everyone know that the tree was almost the destruction of Japan or that he had been right on top of the incident when it happened. Or that he killed the person who caused it, ten times, nope no sense at all.

He decided to distract them with a story of Yokai Academy granted it was severely censored version but story all the same. The listened interested as he described looking for a club to join and how the...um...lifelong members of the swimming club had gotten a little over enthusiastic and nearly drowned a boy. "I ended up saving the boy they knocked in and sort of bringing an end to the incident. And as it turned out his father was pretty important"

"Who was he" Ishida asked

"Touhou Fuhai"

"Never heard of him"

Ichigo shrugged "Important to some not to others."

The call of the wild beckoned and he stood up to go to the bathroom and barely took two steps before a wave or resentment washed over his his head he found a familiar sight, there were about twenty high school boys walking towards him.

Their uniforms were artfully torn or else deliberately missing pieces most had some sort of tattoo all had bad hair cuts and attitudes to match.

"I wonder if they realize school is out" he muttered to himself as he took several much larger steps to distance himself from where his friends were sitting. He knew these people and he knew what they were here for.

The boy who was in charge, the biggest and meanest of the group could have been college age, he had just been held back so much that he was still in there grade level. He was big; in an I work out in the gym and not running track kind of way. His uniform was so old that the tares might actually be real instead of fake his face was scared from his lifestyle and some sort of albinism of the eyes made them appear red and gave him a certain psychological advantage over most people.

He had met and subsequently beaten the man on the first day of high school and that had been among the more difficult fights in his life, very soon after he was arrested and sent to a juvenile center. Ichigo had pretty much lost track after that not really caring about the man but he did remember a promise from him to return the beating he received tenfold.

The man had his eyes on him the whole way stopped when they reached the pillar Ichigo was leaning against. "Remember me" he said with a wide grin.

"Yan right?"

"Ya I figured you'd remember"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "What do you want?"

"To see you're bleeding corpse on the concrete but failing that kick the shit out of you."

"At least you're honest" he muttered

Ichigo looked him up and down "You still don't scare me, you never have, especially not now"

The man was taller than him and leaned over him putting his hand above Ichigo's head on the pillar "And why is that."

"The me you knew is long gone and I am eon's stronger than he was" He looked up at Yan meeting the eyes "And you haven't changed in the slightest"

"Oh but have" he said "I lost to you because you knew martial arts nothing more, I was stronger you, faster than you but you had skill." His grin showed were several teeth were missing, teeth Ichigo had put out himself. "But I found some willing teachers and that is no longer an issue," the grin vanished and the red eyes bored into him "When I had heard you switched schools I was wondering if you left because of me but now that your back it makes things easy."

Ichigo sighed "Are you going to challenge me here and now?"

"No I's aint going to challenge you, I'm not that nice, I'm gona find you one night and when you're not looking and beat you to death."

Ichigo gave him an unimpressed glance "You don't need martial arts for that"

"No that was just in case you saw me coming and decided to fight but you won't"

"Oh why won't I"

"I've been talking to people you haven't set foot in a dojo in over three years, the only people you fight are brats just playing at being a thug and their nothing like me."

"Neat" Ichigo said in the same tone one used to describe their dog defecating "Is this all you wanted to say?"

"Ya" Yan said and pushed himself away turned and took one step "Oh there was one other thing" he spun with speed that one did not often find on one of his weight. His right maul like fist flashed out making a beeline for Ichigo's head.

"_What to do_" Ichigo thought "_I could tank it and make him break his hand, I could dodge it and it would hit the pillar, or I could always stop it with one finger, choices, choices_."

He was saved from having to make that choice by a soccer ball going so fast that it broke the highway speed limit. There was a sharp crack, Yan screamed and impolite word his goons looked confused and Ichigo turned his head to see his rescuer, not that he really needed one.

Karin stood still in her soccer uniform beside Yuzu who was in a yellow sun dress, Karin glared at the man she had hit her eye bright with defiance and anger. Yuzu looked like she was about to be sick but stood her ground beside her sister.

Yan whirled his right arm limp everyone around him was silent and Ichigo noted in the background both Chad and Ishida were on their way over.

Yan spotted the only person in a soccer uniform and made the leap in logic "You Bitch" he screamed "Did you do this"

"I don't like people messing with my family"

"Family" Yan blinked "He has children all ready?"

"No asshole sister" she snarled

"Oh that does it bitch your ass is mine."

He took one step and suddenly found himself flying in the opposite directing quite high and quite fast smashing back first into a wall of concrete.

Fifteen feet back Ichigo Kurosaki stood his calm demeanor gone, no one had even seen him move, he simply appeared beside Yan grabbed the back of his shirt and with one hand tossed him fifteen feet across the food court into a wall.

He walked forward and the goons just stood there and watched, one began to mosey over towards Karin only to meet a very angry Chad who was currently holding the boy by his left leg upside down.

Ishida was calmly walking though the crowd of goons and was speaking aloud the names of the ones he recognized and writing down their names in a book. This made them very nervous but they all knew what he was capable of and said nothing, not after their boss had been tossed aside like so much garbage.

"Ow" Yan moaned as he fell forward off of the wall onto his face Ichigo moved in one large leap and landed in front of him.

"Try and touch my family Yan and so help me I will make you regret it, what happened was between us so you better keep it that way."

He turned and walked back to his friends gathering them and his sisters "I think it is time we leave, I apologize for what happened."

Tatsuki was staring at him "Ichigo you threw him fifteen feet"

"So"

"With one hand "

"…"

"By the back of his shirt"

He shrugged "I'm strong"

"That, that, Ishida tell him that was way beyond strong."

Ishida looked at him then at her and shrugged "There are some people that strong Tatsuki and don't forget the adrenalin flowing through him at seeing his sisters threaten. That natural drug within the body can make it do incredible things."

She must have not expected Ishida to cover for Ichigo because she was silent for a long time after that trying to think things over. The rest of them decided that yes the mall was through and they were going back to Orihime's place, at Ichigo's insistence his sisters came along as, no one objected.

But he did noting a general souring of the mood towards him from Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Tsukune but he supposed it made sense. They were not a wear of the spiritual world like he and many others were but they must have sensed something about his new body something different. Chad, Orihime, and Ishida who all knew something was up also made it clear by how they treated him, now that they did not give two shits about any changes in him. He was their friend and come hell or high water that was how they would treat him, in a while Tatsuki and Chizuru would come around they were just shocked by the sudden display of force it would get better.

At some point he pulled Karin to the is side for a private talk, before he could speak she started

"Look I'm sorry I know you could have handled yourself."

Ichigo shook his head vigorously "No no Karin" he kissed her gently on the forehead "I'm proud of you"

"You...you are?"

"Very much so"

Her face went a little red "Oh ok"

"But you need to listen to me, that man you attacked is very vindictive I need you to keep a close eye out while you and your sister are out of my and dad sight." She nodded "Yuzu goes nowhere without you I don't want by herself."

She nodded again "Understood I'll keep her safe"

He patted her head "Good girl"

1

1

1

* * *

1

1

1

Two weeks passed without incident and everything pretty much went back to normal, the next time he saw Tatsuki and Tsukune they treated him in the normal fashion and everything else went along just fine though Yuzu could not understand why Karin insisted on going shopping for the family meals with her.

So finally he found himself lying on the couch at midday with nothing to do, he had taken shift at the clinic for the entire day yesterday and his dad said since the weekend was over he could handle it by himself today. His sisters were at another soccer practice and after a week of following them he had not seen any sign of Yan or his crew.

It was one of those days were most of his friends were busy, Ishida had been seen less and less and if he had to guess it was because his powers were at this moment slowly returning inch by inch and the Quincy was desperately trying to find a way to either sense it or understand why it was happening, the question was most likely driving him nuts.

He had no idea where Orihime or Tatsuki were and Tsukune was visiting his parents this week. So here he was lying on the couch just thinking. And when he was board of that he closed his eyes and sank into his inner world, the sun there shone brightly as he fell through the air and not a cloud could be seen in the sky.

15 appeared beside him munching on an apple "Where did you get that?"

He swallowed the piece and said "That new tree the one that signifies the little witch?"

"…no I was not aware I had a tree that signified her."

"Oh you weren't," 15 shrugged his shoulder "Shame you don't know your own emotions but since you know it's there now you should also know it's a fruit bearing tree."

"Wonderful" he moaned "How is the hollow taking it"

"About as well as you'd expect"

"He's ecstatic isn't he?"

"Understatement of the century my lord"

"Did you just call me my lord?"

"Yes I do that sometimes"

"Oh ok"

"So before you got side tracked were you going to see Rukia?"

He nodded "Ya I haven't checked up on her since I got back….at least not willingly."

"You mean the dreams?"

"Know anything about them?"

"Not a clue Zangetsu is tight lipped about it."

Ichigo sighed "Even with me"

"Especially with you" 15 said.

As they arrived at the castle of ice, changing the subject 15 asked "When do you think your see her again in person?"

There was a slight pain on his heart and the shadow of a cloud briefly covered the sun "I don't know, there are things stirring in Soul Society that I don't understand but both Byakuya and Rukia do not like them."

"We are all aware of your dreams and this disturbance." 15 paused "If there is trouble in heaven, the earth will follow or at least Japan will. I hear the archangels over in America never have these kinds of problems."

"I feel like everything I've done has been part of some grand opening act, like a storm is coming and I don't even know the real players."

"You will do as you have always done and you will protect, you will fight, you will love, you need not worry too much about the future what will pass will pass and you have a lot to live for in the present." He glanced over in the direction of the trees "A whole lot to live for"

"I'm starting too really like you 15"

"Thank you master" he said affitibly

"…what did you say about archangels?"

"Nothing"

"…right"

* * *

Ichigo shrugged, laughed and stepped through the ice castle and straight into another soul, he appeared next to Rukia in time to see a Zanpakuto pass through his incorporeal form and clash against another. Rukia was holding her blade at an angle and had both hands on the hilt and her body braced for impact. But still the force of the blow hit her so hard that her body trembled with the force it. Byakuya Kuchiki as it turned out was her opponent her was holding his blade in one hand and rather loosely at that.

The captain's sword flashed as he struck at his adopted sister with a series of fast and powerful strikes. For her part Rukia was completely on the defensive her blade making the smallest movements possible to deflect the strikes she could and block what she could not.

With sheer effort she managed to get a few attacks in but her brother blocked them with effortless flicks of his Zanpakuto. Watching her form from his vantage point he made a few judgments, firstly Rukia was become an expert swordsman very fast. Her stance, her actions, her very lean and very wholesome looking body all spoke to the effort she had been putting into her newly found love for the sword.

But she was clearly outmatched, while appearing to be effortlessly and perhaps a tad insulting Byakuya was watching every move Rukia made, the changes to her shoulders, the rhythm of her breathing. Every attack that had come his way he had seen through and the casual deflections he seemed to be doing were nothing of the sort, he was dispatching the attacks with minimum of effort in the most efficient way possible.

There was a huge plane between a master swordsman and an expert swordsmen and Rukia was just starting to climb the plane of Expert. In a chime of steel and the twist of a wrist her blade went flying out of her hand. Byakuya flicked the sword to her neck then sheathed it in a single smooth motion.

"Do not hold the blade so tight" he instructed "Hold it to tight and your arm will snap like a branch, but do that hold it to loosely either that is a danger all its own."

Rukia nodded eagerly and picked up her Zanpakuto, putting herself in the ready position. "No" Byakuya said in a voice of iron "That is enough for today"

Rukia's face fell her mouth twisting down in pout "Do not" Byakuya said "It is unbecoming of a Kuchiki, and you should know that your progress with the art of the sword is coming along at a rate almost unheard of."

"Almost?"

"Nothing can quite beat going from human to Bankai in three months"

She laughed "That's true isn't it"

"Tell him I said that and ill have your hide"

"I'd give my hide if I could see him again"

Both of them were very silent after that little slip until Byakuya coughed and said "This is enough training for today"

Rukia gave him a nervous laugh "Sure Nii-Sama I have, um places to go, yes, um goodbye"

She ran away as fast as she could leaving incorporeal Ichigo beside Byakuya "I'm going to kill that boy" the captain said calmly and Ichigo decided it was time to take his leave.

* * *

He opened his eyes in time to here a soft knock at the door, he glanced down to make sure he was fully dressed, which he was, and walked over it. Upon opening it he found Orihime and Tatsuki standing at his doorstep, the orange haired girl carried a basket of surprisingly good smelling bread and was currently opening and closing her mouth as if trying to speak. Tatsuki nudged the girl gently and she started speaking. "Um, hello Kurosaki-kun"

He smiled at the girls "Yo," he gestured "Come in there's no one here right now."

Both girls did so through Orihime seemed very nervous and extremely jittery, he frowned internally at that but said nothing. He went back to the living room flicking on lights as he went, the house could be pretty dark if one had the curtains closed like he did, but with his vampire sight he no longer needed something as simple and fundamental as light.

Tatsuki nudged her best friend again and she spoke "Um, I, I came to…, um… bring you some bread" she finished.

Tatsuki face palmed and sighed into her hand, Ichigo's brain proceed all this and came up with nothing, except for that his hollow was laughing, and his vampire was smashing his head into a giant statue of a tiger, how had that gotten there?

"Thank you" he said and grabbed the basket as Orihime nearly threw it into him, he broke off a piece and smelled. Orihime could be something of a terror in the kitchen; her cooking had once somehow animated a pizza and apparently had involved peanut butter, three sticks of cheese, two rice balls and a strange mixture from her brother's old chemistry set. He shook himself out of those memories, whatever she lacked in cooking most food she made up in cooking bread.

He bit into a piece "So did you just come for this?" he asked

Tatsuki glanced at Orihime "Ask him girl because gods know he is never going to consider it otherwise."

The poor girl flushed scarlet and looked like she was going to have a stroke. Things started clicking in his mind as he added events, facts and the emotions of embarrassment, fear and a bone deep desire that was radiating off of one of the people he had known since childhood. In his mind 15 said loudly "3…2…1"

"_She likes me?_"

The hollow stopped laughing and coughed out "No fucking shit Sherlock it only took you five years."

His mind went into a sort of overdrive; she liked him, not as a friend but something more, put in that context a lot of things made sense. But this also brought up hard questions that bombarded him one after the other; did he feel romantic love for her? The truth was he had never thought about it or even considered it. Second if there was anything there would see be willing to be one of sever women in his life? Conventional human wisdom said not a chance in hell, for that matter he did not know how he was going to break that particular subject Rukia, let alone his sweet innocent childhood friend.

"Kurosaki-Kun would you like to go" her words were broken off as the sound of shattering glass filled the home. Before both of the girls could register what had happened he had already yanked both of them to the ground. He heard the sounds of a motorcycle screeching away and shot to his feet.

There was a fist sized rock on the family room floor amidst the pieces of shattered glass, there was something attached to it and he picked it up as shock was replaced by anger. Her tore the string off the rock and glanced at the paper.

Orihime and Tatsuki were just recovering and making their way to where Ichigo was when the air abruptly dropped twenty two degrees. Ichigo's face was contorted in a snarl of rage more beast than man. Orihime knew the look her entire demeanor changed "What happened?" she asked calmly.

Ichigo's voice came out low and hard "He took them, that son of bitch took Karin and Yuzu"

Orihime's eyes went wide "Who did"

"A DEAD MAN!" Ichigo snarled and turned leaping though the now busted window.

The moment he hit the street his eyes snapped shut, his aura sense was only good over maybe a half a mile and that was pushing it for blurring results. But he was not focusing on that he blotted out everything around him focusing his entire mind, heart and soul on two the people he has sworn to protect.

He found them and tensed "Wait" Orihime said "Take me with you if they are hurt ill heal them." He glanced at her nodded and reached out pulling her close to him.

"What are you two talking about" Gasped Tatsuki as she reached them "I don't care how strong you are Ichigo we need to call the police, do you even know who did it?"

"Take too long and it was Yan" he snarled wanting to be away

"What the hell can you do about it" she shouted "Your only human Ichigo"

This was taking too long and was counterproductive; he reached out grabbed Tatsuki who shirked in surprise. That shriek turned into a scream that Orihime joined in as Ichigo leapt four hundred feet into the air body blurring as the sound of static and wind joined. He must have covered the ten miles to where his sisters were in thirty seconds tops.

The area he appeared above had once been a thriving industrial center during the Great War, and the bones of such a sight sill lingered in the form of abandoned warehouses, and old factory's. Few came there anymore and the town had never gotten around to destroying it. So naturally that made it a great place for people with no ware else to go to make a home or gangs to make their hang outs and bases of power.

None of that mattered to the enraged hybrid at the moment, he landed with such force that there old concrete shattered beneath his feet. Tatsuki dropped to the ground the moment he let go while Orihime more sure of herself and used to amazing things happening kept her feet and stayed by his side. His first instinct was the start smashing and destroying everyone in front of him but he resisted. Closing his eyes had felt out the entire area around him. First except for the people in the warehouse in front of him they were alone, second Karin and Yuzu were near the back with two people standing in front of them, Third there was about twenty other people in that building. He opened his eyes "Stay here until is over" he ordered and started running. Behind him Orihime disregarded his order and did her best to keep pace and was perhaps only five feet behind him while a shaking Tatsuki managed to get her feet.

The warehouse was a large one not very tall but wide with many ports for trucks and other such things to be let through. All were closed rusted with long years of age, of to the side there was a door and someone was just opening it.

It was one of the people he had seen hanging around Yan back at the mall, the kid did not even have time to scream as Ichigo reached him moving faster than any human could. He grabbed him by the shirt and flung him off to the side right into a wall, he had no pity for those that would harm his family no matter the age.

As he ran by the door he reached out his fingers digging into the steel and tore it off its hinges. With adrenalin roaring through his veins it felt like he had an hour to study the room before him. There were many card tables, old chairs, three or four couches all set in and around a large TV. There was a small fridge off to the side and what looked like a portable grill. Boys between the ages of high school and college sat, stood in groups, or were watching TV from the couches. In the far corner a bunch of beanbags had been arranged into something resembling a throne on which Yan sat. His head was beginning to turn as the sound of tearing metal made its way across the room.

His eyes swept until they found Karin and Yuzu, when he saw them everything stopped, they had been beaten Karin's eyes were blackened her lips puffed and bruised. There was blood on her sports uniform and a large blotchy hand print on her arm where something had squeezed hard enough to leave an imprint. But Karin's eyes were open defiant and her bruised mouth was curled in a snarl of defiance around the gag they had shoved in her mouth. Yuzu looked almost as bad, she did not have black eyes but one of her cheeks as blackened her lips cut. Her sun dress had been ripped and was in danger of falling off her body and exposing her. She was limp, she must have passed out at some point and on her arm there was the same blotchy purple bruise shaped hand print. But that was not the worst part; the worst part was that both were hanging by their wrists bound by rope to metal hooks embedded in the wall.

Something in his chest tore and a hurricane of rage so pure so potent exploded in the core of his body expanding outward. A roar louder and more powerful than that of a thousand lions ripped its way out of his throat. The entire building shook and window, TV, cups shattered as the sonic concussion assaulted everything in its path. Everyone within twenty feet simply dropped blood pooling from their ears, but none of that mattered, reason, logic, mercy all vanished. The power of that rage stripped all that away leaving only one purpose one, one reason for existence, his sisters, they were hurt, they were in agony, they needed him and kami help any fucking basterd in his way.

In the space of a heartbeat he crossed the fifty feet between him and his sisters, Ice formed around his finger into a thin razor sharp blade which parted the ropes holding his sisters like butter. He caught them gently before they fell to the ground, Yuzu whimpered and it felt like his heart of being gouged out. He had failed them, he had failed his mother, he had failed himself, and they had been hurt because of him.

He held them for a few seconds while around him crying boys tried to get back on their feet and failing due to shattered eardrums. The rage that he had unleashed began to grow, here, now seeing his sisters in pain, holding them feeling there dried blood against his hands. His breaths became arctic, ice, frost and mist falling from his mouth with every angry breath. Starting at his feet a thin hard layer of ice formed, starting in a circle under his feet and spreading outwards like water. The people in the building were already panicking and when their feet found no friction on the ground it got even worse.

Nothing in there short lives could have prepared them for the sudden assault of sound, wind, and ice, they were not soldiers, they were not fighters, they were wanabe thugs and they did what they did best. Those that could ran, they slid toppled, trampled each other as in blind panic.

He did not stop to consider what he did next, he did not think about how he had never done it before. All doubt, all thought, all reason had been stripped away he simply reached inside himself gathering the power of the vampire that coursed through his soul. He grabbed hold of the sprit and drew him forth into the real world. 15 simply materialized into existence beside him and he heard Karin gasp at the sight, the vampire looked as he always did wearing a loose fitting white tee-shirt and comfortable looking black jeans. His skin was paler than Ichigo's and the fangs fully pronounced eyes red as a ruby, hair as white as snow.

His expression was a new one however, the same rage that coursed through his mind and body was echoed in the vampire's stance and eyes. He handed Karin and Yuzu over to him, "Get them to Orihime" he ordered in a voice so torn with rage that that it was painful even for him to hear it.

"At once my lord" the spirit intoned and vanished in a flash of red.

Ichigo turned his eyes, eyes that were flickering between ruby red and bright yellow, to his target. Unlike that rest of his crew Yan was much stupider. He was currently standing his heavy boots allowing him to stomp his way through the ice find a foot hold. His good hand held a rather large forty four caliber pistol aimed at Ichigo's head. Yan's red eyes held an echo of the same shock that had sent everybody else running.

"You, what did you do?" the question was soft, quite, and then in a louder voice "he yelled "What the hell?"

"You hurt them" Ichigo whispered

"What?"

"How dare you" He whispered again, there was a snapping sound as silver white reiatsu flowed from his hand, cold and water vapor gathered to it.

"What the fuck" Yan stuttered his voice too high pitched, he tried to take a step back by forget to stomp his feet and promptly fell on his ass.

"There arms were bruised" Ice took shape in his hand in the form of a long spear as thick as his arm as long as his body. "Karin's eyes were blackened" his voice grew louder "Yuzu was crying"

Yan somehow managed to get back to his feet, fear truly making its way into his eyes "You'll pay, you'll pay, YOU WILL PAY!" The ice on the floor shattered in time with his roar Ichigo threw his spear, Yan fired the gun.

Silence followed, Ichigo stood still watching the bullet that had hit him square in the chest be forced out by his healing factor and the wound closed. Yan was dead a hole large enough to throw a keg through opened up in his chest. He looked at the lifeless body and felt nothing; the rage had died, vanishing like a snow flake. He stared at what he had done, he was supposed to feel something, and he knew he was but something like shock had settled over him

He turned and walked out of the warehouse as he did he became a wear of eyes on him, Orihime stood there tears streaming down her face. Behind her Karin and Yuzu were lying on the ground the hurts and petty wrongs done to them fading. Inoue just looked at him; there was no fear in her eyes, just, sadness, worry and something akin to understanding. Tatsuki on the other hand was staring at him in shock and open fear; he could understand the source of it. He felt so detached for reality that he could even ponder it; Tatsuki for the most part lived in a world of computers, of supermarkets, of stop signs and school. As far as he knew she had very little experience with the world of the supernatural, though right now he could fell the small amount of power within her grow as she stayed in his presence. She had just had any facet of normalcy shattered, not to mention he had just killed someone.

…He had just killed a human… he had used his power far beyond most people on the planet and used it to end a life. He felt something twist in his gut and turned his eyes to his sisters, Yuzu still had her eyes closed but Karin had her head turned eyes locked on him. They were not filled with tears nor fear, it was a different flavor of emotion, they looked at him almost like the first time mother had brought her home from the hospital. They were dark shining eyes that looked at him piercing his soul with a look of trust of acceptance. Now though she was older, now her eyes held him with a look of something akin to awe, to wonder, to joy, and perhaps a hint of jealousy.

15 stood to the side quietly his eyes hard as he looked past Ichigo at the body still visible through the open door. He looked into his masters eyes and nodded slightly mouthing the words "You did as you must my lord"

Ichigo closed his eyes for a second shoving away any emotions that were bubbling in his chest; he did not have time right now he still had to get his sisters and friends for that matter to safety. He shook himself and opened them as the sound of sirens rang into the air.

Orihime looked away from him back to the children and nodded letting her power fade; Tatsuki seemed to be torn between staring at him in fear and Inoue in wonder. "15" Ichigo said "Take them home, I'll get Karin and Yuzu"

The Vampire nodded and started walking towards the girls "Wait,wait,wait" Tatsuki said her body naturally shifting into a battle stance "Who the fuck are you"

15 stopped moving holding up his hands "I am merely a part of my lord"

"What?"

15 sighed "I am the expression of Ichigo's love, hope, joy, happiness; I am the purest expression of light that exists inside him"

"I, I don't understand"

Orihime gently touched Tatuski's shoulder "It is fine Tatsuki," she looked at 15 "We can trust him, just as we trust Kurosaki Kun"

Tatsuki looked at the girl "Trust? Trust? Trust?! I have no idea what the hell I just saw! He flew, created ice, and killed someone!"

Orihime's voice spoke out, but with more steel in her voice that Ichigo had ever heard "He protected his sisters" Then she did something he had also never seen, she clenched her fist and her eyes flashed with anger "Those two did not deserve what happened to them, they did not deserve to be hurt like that." The girl took in a breath and calmed and turned away to 15 "I am going to Kurosaki kun's house please, you can drop me off there after we drop off Tatsuki."

The hollow saluted smartly "Yes ma'am" he glanced at Ichigo who had just picked up his sisters.

"Orihime" he said gently "I don't"

Then she did a third thing he had never seen before, she interpreted him on purpose, though her voice was soft "I will meet you there Kurosaki-kun" her eyes looked at him with the same sadness and understanding that she had held from the start.

15 looked from here to Ichigo and shrugged walking over to Tatsuki who was still in something akin to shock and gently picked up her and Orihime and leaping into sky a trail of red appearing under his feet as he did only to fade the moment when his foot left it.

Ichigo followed suit just before the first police cat showed up heading back home slowly trying his best not to jostle his sisters. Karin spoke to him as he held her close "You came"

The shinigami's voice was rough when he answered "Always"

She was quite for a moment her body shaking; Ichigo could feel the power of her anger seething through her body. "I tried" she whispered "I tried so hard, Yuzu wouldn't run, there were so many of them." Small tears appeared from out of her closed eyes "And that man, the one you killed"

He felt his gut twisted even more, so Karin had seen him do that.

"I fought him, and he beat me, beat me bad" her teeth clenched "I was so weak, so pitiful"

"No" Ichigo said gently, he had seven years and two hundred and fifty pounds, and martial arts training, there was nothing you could have done."

"I could have accepted you offer, I could have been stronger"

Stab, twist, "Karin there was no way you could have known what I was offering would have drawn you into a different world."

"That does not matter" she snarled "You were offering me power, power I could have used to protect her and I turned it down."

"That is not"

"I'm not finished" she half sobbed, taking several breaths "Down there when I was hanging by my wrists watching him laugh hearing Yuzu cry." She shivered "I wanted power, I wanting to tear out his heart"

Ichigo rocked in agony at those words "I wanting to kill them all, that man, all the ones who were just watching, the ones who laughed at us."

Her breathing was ragged, "And then I realized what I was thinking, what I wanted" her knuckles popped "It scared me, scared me because in that moment I only wanted power to destroy, in that instant I forget about Yuzu"

Karin slumped in his arms tears no longer held back, "And then I heard your voice, I remembered that night, the night you became what you are. I remembered the hollow holding me in his hands, I remember you trying to rescue me. Whatever happened to make me forget it broke and I saw you, I saw you let Rukia stab you through the heart and watched as you destroyed that monster?"

She sagged even more "It was a moment of clarity in my rage, I knew, I understood why you took up that power, why you risked everything for that chance."

He waited saying nothing "Protect, you did not think of yourself, you did not consider you own safety, your own desires, anything of consequence."

"You, you"

"I did as I must, to protect those that I must" he finished for her.

"Yes you did" she said quietly "I don't want to ever have to watch my sister get hurt" she trembled as she whispered "Never again"

She went silent after those words and the only sound was the wind passing them as Ichigo flew on, after a while as there house appeared on the horizon he said "And then you saw me kill someone" he did not mean for his voice to come out so cracked, so vulnerable.

Karin opened her tear stained eyes to look at him "I saw you take vengeance for what had been done to us, weather it was right or wrong I know not." She lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek "You saved me, you saved Yuzu, I am not afraid you."

His breathing hitched slightly and he nodded, not trusting his voice, and he simply tightened his grip on his sisters slightly.

In front the house their dad was just finishing replacing the window looking annoyed but upbeat, it made sense he did not know what had happened. He turned and looked up a frown on his face; it became darker and more worried when he saw his son gliding down both of his daughters in arm.

"Ichigo?" he asked as the teen landed gently.

"Not out here dad"

They went inside and Ichigo handed off Karin and Yuzu to Issen, who while not quite knowing what was going on was no dummy and soon the couch bed had been pulled out, made, and both sisters placed beside each other. Karin had made some halfhearted protest but as soon as her head touched the pillow and her hand clasped Yuzu's she went out like a light.

Father and son pulled up chairs into the family room and sat down to watch over the pair, Ichigo filled in his dad on the events in short, preside details. Ichigo felt a peculiar since of pride when he watched and felt the same rage and anger that he had felt race through his dad. It was also a lesson in humility that his dad simply took two breaths and got it under control. "I got there, took them out and me and Yan faced off," he paused feeling nausea roar through him and it was all he could do not to vomit. He forced it down, his body trembling and he forced his words out low and hard "I killed him"

He could not bring himself to look at his father "I should not have, I did not need to, and I just simply wanted him gone."

His hands were white with tension "I keep telling myself that I did it to protect my sisters but, but I don't know. I've been given more power that almost any human on the planet and I just used it to end a life."

His eyes closed "What if I didn't do it to protect them, what if I did it because I could? What if I did it because it felt good, like my judgment was better than another?"

Ichigo went silent after that somehow managing to keep his voice quite "Do you believe your becoming a monster?" his dad asked voice steady.

"I already am one" Ichigo said

His dad glanced at him raising an eyebrow "There was an incident at the school and to make a long story very short I have vampire blood running through me." As he said those words he thought he saw Karin shift slightly but he could not be sure.

Issen rubbed the skin above his eyebrows "Ok then, that was not my question Ichigo, do you think you are becoming a monster?"

"Same word two meanings" Ichigo thought "Monster a term used to describe and uncounted number of species that existed on this world that were not human. Or monster at title given to someone who was evil, who used the power he had to wreck pain and destruction upon those around him, someone whom people feared, people hated someone who had no limits. Looking at it like that, well a monster could be far more human and a human could be far closer to a monster. The line was hard to see, hard to know, to understand."

"Humans or monsters" Issen said "It is sometimes hard to tell the difference"

Ichigo nodded "I don't know, I killed him"

"You have killed monsters before Ichigo"

"Be he had no power, he was nothing, he was"

"Why should power have anything to do with being a monster?"

Ichigo was silent listening to his dad "I was young once, there was an incident when I had just become a shinigami, and I was patrolling a small area of Japan during the First World War Hollows love war times in the human world, so many lost souls haunting the earth looking, for vengeance, salvation, or just simply not believing that they are dead. Even Japan which had not been affected by the war as much as most still had its share of lost. I was patrolling when he heard a scream of a women," he shrugged "You know me I went to investigate hoping it was a hollow that I could deal with." Isshin's eyes became cold "Several men, several human men were having their way with a girl, she could not have been older than seventeen if that."

He locked eyes with his son "The rules are very clear for Shinigami the title death god is not just a title, in a very real sense we are gods of a sort. Granted we are the least of any sort of divinity but all the same that is what we are. We are allowed to protect humans from hollows, we are allowed to protect their attacks on the sprit, we are not allowed to interfere with human matters, no matter how disgusting.

Issen turned away slightly his eyes going further "I broke that rule, I killed the men that day, human men, men who might have repented of their sin, who might have changed their lives for the better. I killed those men and damned their souls to hell I turned my Zanpakuto upon them, a weapon of the dead against the flesh of the living."

His eyes returned to the present "I have never told anyone about this not even Masaki." He once again locked eyes with Ichigo "You tell me son, am I a monster?"

Ichigo shook his head "No, of course not."

"I don't know if what I did was right, or just, and one day I will answer for it one way or another but here is what I think on the matter."

Ichigo bowed his head listening eyes closed "It does not take a lot of power to be a monster, any two but punk and get a baseball bat and go on a killing spree. You said that Yan the man who tortured Karin and Yuzu had no power. I think that it does not matter, with power comes responsibility to use it wisely, but does the lack of power make killing or hurting someone just for amusement any less significant?"

"Did you kill a man or a monster? Was there even a difference between the two?"

Ichigo stayed silent "Do you feel joy at his death, excitement that you ended a life?"

"Of course not" Ichigo silently snarled "Even now I want to throw up"

"Then we can safely say you did not do it for enjoyment, now for vengeance that was a motive, it is only human to feel that. But tell me if Karin and Yuzu had been tied up in a coroner and nothing had been done to them would you have killed Yan?"

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head "Beaten him to within an inch of his life but no"

"Then we can say you did not go there with the intent to kill, you have the strongest protective instinct I know of it burns with a such a passion that it attracts others to it. You would die for someone you did not know on the street if you deemed them worth protecting, Yan hit you right where he knew would hurt you. He hurt" Issen paused taking in a couple of steadying breaths "My children your sisters because he knew it would hurt you far more than simply hitting you."

"And that was the scene you came upon, you avenging angel incarnate, you who had lost a mother, you who invaded heaven itself, who defied people strong enough to really be called gods. You came upon that scene your sisters in pain and you with the power to do something about it to change reality before you."

He gently placed his hand on his shoulder "Maybe he did not need killing, maybe with a couple more centuries of experience you could have controlled your emotions better. But you are still a teenager, you still are growing in maturity, in power, it is not expected of you to contain your emotions like an adult. Someone found your button and hammered in the worst way possible, and now he can never harm them ever again."

"So I ask you again Ichigo are you a monster? Or are you a human who had been pushed to the edge by a person who knew exactly were to push?"

Tension twisted in his gut and he felt sweaty and hot "I, I don't"

Neither of them had noticed Karin stand up silently nor her move over the floor in complete silence, she reached out gently took her brothers hand. Ichigo looked up at her his feeling laid bare before her eyes, "You are not a monster Ichigo, Monsters don't feel" she reached up and wiped moisture from his eye "And monsters don't cry"

Issen smiled at her words and nodded "That is my feelings on the matter to Ichigo."

He reached out and pulled his sister tight against him his body shuttering slightly as he fought the stupid tears trying to come out of his eyes. "Ok," he breathed "All right"

"Say it" Karin said quietly.

"I am not a monster"

She nodded and he let her go, she looked between him and her dad "I live in a family of hero's, I envy how you two can talk of putting yourself in the line of fire so casually, as if it was the only thing to do."

Both men glanced away from her feeling a sense of almost embarrassment at her words "I want to be stronger" she said "I want to be like you" she paused took in a breath and looked straight at Ichigo "I want you to do as asked."

There it was, her answer, her desire laid bare before him, Issen blinked "What are you talking about?"

Karin gave him a calm glance "Ichigo offered to awaken my powers."

Issen blinked and turned his head "Ichigo?"

"Zangetsu told me that within two years she we be a target for hollows," his eyes darkened "And as this day gave me an object lesson in how I can't be their all the time I want her to be strong."

His dad breathed in slowly, he same thing he had done to repress his earlier anger, "Karin you do not know what kind of world you will be stepping into. And you" he said glaring at Ichigo "You are still my son, and she is still my young daughter you do not have the right to offer things like that."

Ichigo did not feel any heat rise at those words "She is going to be in danger regardless I simply want her to be protected." He met his dad's eyes "And if making sure she can do that herself then so be it, but you are right it is not my choice, it is hers."

"Dad" Karin said softly

When she was sure his full attention was on her she spoke "Dad I watched them hurt Yuzu, she was right in front of me, she was trying to defend me and I could do nothing." Tears filled her dark eyes "I want what you and Ichigo have"

"The power to destroy those who wronged us?"

"No" she whispered "The power to protect"

Issen gave her a helpless look "You are still just a child Karin you do not need to enter our word so early"

She shook her head "I am not saying I want to go out in the night and fight monsters dad, what I want is that if I need power" she looked back at Yuzu "I have it"

Issen bowed his head moving his lips but saying nothing, after a while he looked up "If this is to be done, it is going to be my way, I will teach you, I will train you and you will not be allowed to use what you learned until I say you are ready." He looked at both of them "Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir" the booth said.

There was a knock at the door, a quite knock but as the sound reached them Ichigo felt 15's power return to his soul. Issen glanced up confused as Ichigo walked over to the door and opened it, Orihime stood there wearing the same clothes as earlier. The girl glanced behind him and nodded in relief

"You look better Ichigo"

"Ya…I had a talk with my dad" he looked away from her "I still should not have" she touched a finger to his lips shushing him like a child. Then her face went red and she looked away from him "Um, my I look over Yuzu, and Karin to see if I missed anything."

He nodded "Of course"

He let her in and the she caught sight of Issen "Good evening Kurosaki-San" she said formally

The man shook his head "Inoue you know me better that that"

"Karin" Ichigo said "Will you lie down?"

His sister nodded and went back to the bed, Orihime glanced from him to Issen "Don't worry he knows" Ichigo said.

At that she nodded and slowly moved her hands muttering "Soten Kisshun" Her power appeared as it always had an orange glow that's light seemed to sooth away ache and pain just by its presence. It fell into place around the Kurosaki siblings and Inoue's eyes closed "I thought so" she mumbled Yuzu let out a slight gasp Orihime nodded and for the next thirty seconds was still her eyes closed but moving. Then she exhaled and the energy faded "There both fine" she said quietly so looked over to Ichigo "Kurosaki-Kun can we talk"

Ichigo looked back to his sisters but Issen spoke out "Don't worry Ichigo I'll keep an eye on them"

The boy nodded and led his friend up the stairs to his room, Inoue flushed a little when she entered but Ichigo made it a point to keep several steps between them so as to not give the situation uncomfortable undertones.

"Are you all right Ichigo" she said into the silence that had fallen.

Ichigo looked away from her "I just killed someone I'm not supposed to be all right, but me and my dad had a talk and," he took a breath "I am better than I was"

Orihime nodded "That good"

The silence fell again until he said "Orihime may I ask you something"

She nodded "Why are you not afraid"

Her mouth perked up at the corners "Because I know you"

"So"

"I've watched you for years, how you acted, how you fought, you killed the man who hurt you family."

For the briefest moment her eyes flickered with anger "Karin had a broken rib one inch away from puncturing a lung, and Yuzu had internal bleeding in her chest."

His heart did a painful half beat "That bad"

"Yes but I healed it completely and fully, I don't think they knew how bad off they were."

Ichigo shivered "If you haven't of come they might have"

Inoue crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him "It's all right" she cooed "No one else might see it but do, let it out"

Something broke when she said that and he leaned his head into the crook of her neck and began to weep. She stood there saying nothing as he shook like a leaf, it only lasted for a minute or two but when he had finished it felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

Inoue touched his face when he looked up and slowly both of them leaned in closer and closer until, Ichigo pulled away. "No" he said.

Her face turned brittle "I, I'm sorry" she said and tried to step back

"No" he said again not letting her go, the brittle expression vanished "Ichigo" she whispered "I, I, I really like you, as more than a friend."

Those words hurt him, now that he looked back he could see all the signs that his girl one of his best friends had been crushing on him since he was ten and like a blockhead he had never noticed. It must have hurt her for him to never have given any thoughts over her actions and affections. It must have cost her dearly to overcome her embarrassment and shyness to tell him feelings that had existed long before he was even thinking of girls. He knew what he had to do, it was the same thing he had done with every other girl that held his heart, and he had to tell her the truth.

He sat her one the bed and placed himself beside her "I need you to listen Inoue because there is something you should know" she gave him a confused look but nodded, and he told her everything, Yokai Academy, what he had been doing, how he had changed but most importantly he told her about Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore he told her exactly what had happened, how they had dated, how each had accepted the others presence in his life. He did not give her any justification for it, she was human and whatever the monster world thought of it the human one frowned very deeply one it.

About halfway he had stopped looking at her and opted to stare at his shoes "And there you have it Inoue I can't act on whatever is between us if I did I would only be hurting you because four others already hold my heart and I can't ask you to accept that." He sighed "Hell I can believe the three of them accepted it so readily."

He did not dare look at her; he did not want to see the pain in her eyes, the tears fall, but instead she asked "If I did not care could I be with you?"

Somewhere outside there was a crashed and the sound of a cats yowl, and he looked up blinking "What?"

Her eyes were bright and hopeful "If I did not care could I be with you"

Inside his inner world 15 said in a stunned voice "I did not see that coming"

"Did you even understand what I just told you?"

She nodded "Yes you have three girls who are willing to share you because the love you that much, I can get alone with girls with that amount of feelings for you."

His mouth sort of just hung open like a fish "If it means I get to be with you then I'll take it" she gave him a radiant smile "I love you that much"

He closed his mouth, then opened it, then closed it again, when in the hell was karma going to give him a girl that when she was told about his for lack of a better term harem going to wail on him in righteous rage?

Inoue leaned closer her lips parted eyes hopeful, "_Fuck it_" he thought "_I'm already in the deep end anyway_" He leaned in and their lips met a sweet taste, a human taste, he warped his arms around her and pulled her close. He used his new found experience to make that kiss the best of Orihime's life and maybe was a little too good because she almost passed out.

In his inner word 15 was staring at a new break in the soil as something broke the surface building and twisting until the trunk of a new tree formed branches splitting off and leaves filling them until it was full and healthy. Its wood was solid gold and brilliant that burned with a luminescence all its own, the leaves were orange the same color as the hair of het one it represented and blooms of white flowers began to bud and open.

15 nodded clapped his and saying "To Me" and a giant watering can fell from the sky landing in it, he nodded again and began to tend to it as he had done with all the others humming to himself and simply loving his life and purpose.

Ichigo pulled away from Orihime looking at her in concern, her eyes were glazed face redder than a beat. He conjured water and gently applied it her face until she blinked away the bleariness "Please tell me that was not a dream" she said in an almost drunk tone.

He blushed at that and said "No, no it was not"

She leaned against him "Tatsuki told me to tell you how I felt, I can't believe how well it worked" Ichigo resisted gulping when Tatsuki found out about his …arrangement she was going to kill him, kill him dead.

After a bit he let her back down the stairs she still walked a bit unsteadily and Ichigo found himself worrying that Kurumu's power might have affected him more than he knew. Issen raised an eyebrow when he saw them and cocked his head with a questioning smirk. Ichigo flipped him the bird before turning to lead the girl to the door. He pulled out 15 from his soul who knew what to do without being told. He heard his dad choke on something behind him but made sure to see Orihime off before turning.

Issen was staring at his son in shock, "You, you can manifest as Zanpakuto spirit"

Ichigo paused thoughtfully "That um was not a Zanpakuto spirit"

"What?"

"That was one of the four running around in my soul"

"…I know you're my son but you really take after your mother in the fact that you will always surprise me."

"…thanks dad"

* * *

It was four days later when Ichigo lead Karin to Kisuke's shop, his sister had been here before but never to the place he was taking her. Dad had agreed to stay with Yuzu who was making a good recovery mentally from the incident. What had happened was all over the news and the police were looking for a killer with white hair and red eyes. He had not realized he had let that much of his vampireic nature show during the incident but it turned out to be a good thing.

He entered calmly nodded to the normal customers who were actually here to shop and walked up to the counter. He nodded to Tessai who greeted him "My I use the basement?" he asked.

The big man nodded and moved aside, as they walked to the back of the store slash house he glanced up to see Yoruichi descending the stairs looking as though she had just woken up.

"Hey kid" she said with a yawn

"Yoruichi-san" he answered back, the dark skinned women glanced at Karin "What's ya doing"

"Helping my sister with a problem"

She raised an eyebrow "And that requires the training room why?"

"Let's just say that I've caused enough public incidents for one week"

The women's face turned serious "I heard about that too" she leaned forward so that her face was next to his ear "Don't let it get you down sometimes things like that happen."

He looked away "I'm coping with it"

She nodded "If you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me."

"_Considering that she was once the leader of Soul Society's black ops that might not be a bad idea_" he thought.

"I will keep that in mind"

"Good, now you better get back to whatever you were doing, your sister looks impatient."

Ichigo let her down the long stairs and she froze for a moment at seeing the huge expanse that was hidden under an unassuming shop. "When you said you were taking me to a store basement I kind of thought it would be a basement" she said.

He grinned at her shaking off the gloom Yoruichi's words had reminded him of "Ya this place surprised me too the first time."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and he led her on a short walk letting a comforting silence pass between them. He did not stop until the stairs were out of sight, when he did stop it was near the area where had and Kisuke had fought, the canyon created from there clashing powers was like a scar on the landscape.

He turned to his sister "Are you sure this is what you want Karin?"

She looked at him and nodded firmly "I want to be like you and dad, I want to protect"

He walked over to her and she tensed "Do you have to run your sword through me?"

He shook his head "No we share the same blood it makes this easy relatively speaking"

He focused his thoughts waiting until the threads that made him his soul appeared before his eyes, he reached out to it grasping it and gently cut off a section. The threads vanished and he held in his hand a glowing orb of white power, a piece of his soul taken to be used as energy.

Karin's eyes were locked on it as Ichigo reached her, she took in a breath and closed her eyes "Do it brother" she whispered

He placed his hand over her heart the power entering her body, and power and light exploded from Karin's body blinding him in a flash of power and a roar of thunder.

And suddenly he was not standing in the basement of Kisuke's shop, above him the ski was a light orange hue like that of a sunset. The air was hot and wind that passed over him was like the heat of a fire, he stood about one inch above a pool of water. The water itself was perfectly still and reflected the glory of the sky acting as a mirror. The pool was five feet in diameter a perfect circle, but beside it, in front of it, and behind it were similar pools of water. And each of those pools had similar ones surrounding them and on and on as far as he could see pools of water dispersed exactly even.

At his feet the water suddenly stirred the ripples moving from the center to the edges, and apparently through the ground and into the pools around him almost like it was a single body of water and not a half a million smaller ones.

A being rose from the pool, she was tall, taller than him by a foot at least, her hair was an orange shade of flame that hung about her in wave like motions and did not seem to be wet from the water she had just came from. Her body was built to the same vain as an Amazon princesses, muscle and femininity mixing to form a creature of beauty yet with the look of one who knows war.

Her only covering was flame, a shroud of heat and light that clung to her body like a dress; it flickered in the light of the orange sky and parted at the bottom to reveal bare feet floating above the ground like him.

It took him a moment to realize where he was and who she was, "Your Karin's Zanpakuto, this is her inner world."

"Indeed" the women said her voice soft yet blazing with heat and power.

"Why am I here?'

She smiled at him "So that I might give thee my thanks"

"Thanks?"

Before he could move she appeared in front of him wrapping her arms around him pressing herself against him. As it turned out a dress of flame leaves nothing to the imagination when your skin to skin, but thankfully his body did not react, or rather he told it very firmly not too that would have been awkward considering that this was a piece of his sisters soul given from for battle.

Scalding hot drops touched his shoulder but he managed not to cry out the women embracing him was crying "Thank you, thank you so much, it would have been so long before I could manifest, decades before I could fulfill my purpose before I could protect her."

He shook his head "Karin wanted this, I just made it possible that's all"

"That is everything Ichigo Kurosaki for because if that I am, I exist, and I will stand with Karin"

"That is all I can ask or hope for," Ichigo said gently. With those words the world twisted and he found himself standing back in the real world. Fire like reiatsu blazed all around him the heat clashing with his inner cold making his entire body steam. Karin stood at the center of the blaze her body almost glowing with heat, her face brighter with joy, with fulfillment, with hope.

The upper part of her body wore the robes to the Shinigami the black robe top crossed over her chest similar to Yoruichi. Etched into cloth were bands of gold and silver that crossed to from an X over the center. Her lower body was clothed in black pants tight enough to be snug but not noticeably so. The sides of the pant legs were embroidered with flames that went from her ankle to her thigh. Her shoes were similar to that she wore when playing soccer thought the spikes on the bottom were sharper and the very tip was pointed and covered in a iron like substance. Across her back a Katana of three feet in length lay strapped between her shoulder blades in a manner like that small Captain, what was his name…Toshiro that was it.

Karin took in a breath closed her eyes and focused, Ichigo watched and waited as the bonfire they were standing in faded as she gained control of herself. She opened her eyes and a fierce grin made its way across her face she reached back and drew forth her Zanpakuto, which since in its sealed from had white metal and an orange and red hilt.

Ichigo willed his armor into existence his hair changing to white eyes to red, in his hand Zangetsu appeared in his weakened state. He pointed his blade at her "Alright little sister" Power coursed down its length "Lets see what you got"

* * *

1

1

1

1

Hope you like it,

Fanboy Out


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 My peaceful Summer Days part 2 A casual Jaunt through Hueco Mundo

* * *

Hey guy's thanks for all the good reviews and here is the next chapter, have fun. I really should learn how to split up one chapter into several pieces.

* * *

1

1

1

1

* * *

"So let's take this again from the top the police officer was saying "You had nothing to do with this, despite several witnesses describing you at the scene."

Ichigo said nothing and glanced towards Kisuke who was apparently a lawyer in his spare time, "Officer" he said in a friendly tone "They say it was him but we both know that my client had neither white hair nor red eyes you and your department had run numerous tests on him for blood, residue or even bullet wounds and have found nothing."

The officer nodded "Hence the reason were meeting here and not the station," He looked Ichigo up and down "This is just a follow-up nothing more, many of the boy's were hospitalized with busted eardrums and the families want answers also there is the question of the MURDER."

Ichigo resisted the urge to snarl that they should ask their sons what was going on that day and just why he might have a reason to show up. But he, his dad and Kisuke were working hard to keep Karin and Yuzu out of it.

Yuzu was recovering well enough, Orihime had become a daily visitor to her and an enormous bond between the two had grown. After about two weeks she managed to coax her out of the house for a walk. After that her recovery speed up immensely though she had become more wary of strangers.

Karin had dealt with it in a vein similar to how Ichigo would have done, she had quit the soccer team and thrown herself into training her new powers with full abandon. He and Isshin had taken turns with her as training partners and teachers, her growth was very good and quick but they were still on the basics.

He blinked a little and focused back on the officer "And so since we can't find any evidence to support their claim were going to back off for now but it is still an open case and we might come back later."

Kuskie still smiling nodded at that and escorted the police out the door saying his goodbyes as he did

"I'll need to ask a favor of you soon" he said before the door closed.

Ichigo sighed "Whatever" and closed the door.

Karin looked up from the couch "Think that will be the last of them?"

"I hope so there persistence is enough to drive you mad"

As he was saying this he slipped on his shoes "Going somewhere?"

"Ya Orihime invited us to a picnic"

"Everyone, even Tatsuki?"

He nodded saying nothing, currently she and him were not on good terms or at least he assumed that because she hadn't said more than three words at a time to him. Every time he got close the feeling of her fear assaulted his aura sense like a foul stench. His actions that night had frightened her, straight to the core and he knew for a fact that she had tried to dissuade Orihime from seeing him.

He tried not to feel bitter about that, to see it from her point of view. She did not know who he was anymore, she had not known of his power, his abilities or the depths of his rage. It was understandable to fear something or someone who could end you with a flick of his fingers or a whispered word.

That was the logical conclusion but logic and the heart often don't speak the same language, it hurt that someone who he had counted on feared him. But what hurt worse was that some part of her must have believed that he could and might turn the wrath he had visited upon the people who had taken his sisters and focus it on her or Orihime or any of the people close to him.

That was the part the stung the worst, he had gained the power he had for the sole purpose of protecting those closest to him. He would not, could not turn it upon her or those precious to him and, and she should have known that.

He sighed as Karin looked at him worriedly she had seen the interaction between him and his childhood friend and had come to the same conclusion he had. She had done her best to ease the ache and it had her kind words to him had been no small comfort . "It will be fine Karin, if this is the way things are going to stay then so be it I would do the same action a thousand times over and a thousand times harder."

"Ok brother" she said "But if you need me, I'm here"

That brought a grin to his face "Same to you little sis"

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

There were several parks in Karakura town but the one closest to him was generally closest to everyone else. Of course not everyone was going to be at this picnic, Keigo was busy with his part-time job working for some single Mom he was trying to get in good with. Mizurio was at some summer camp for smart people doing who knows what, Tsukune was still home for the summer. So it would just be Chad, Ishida, Chizuru and Tatsuki along with him and Orihime of course.

He arrived on time to find everybody else there before him, Chad and Ishida looked up first sensing him before he had been in sight. Both gave him a nod and word of greeting, both did not act any differently towards him despite the fact that they must have known what had happened by now.

Tatsuki saw him next and the fear hit him like a wave, she mumbled a greeting and turned her back to him. That stung, badly but he ignored it as Orihime looked up from unpacking the food with Chizuru and saw him. Her smile was radiant, how in the hell could he have not noticed how beautiful it made her look when she did that.

"Kurosaki-kun" she called out

"Orihime" he said with a returning smile.

She closed her eyes for a second, took in a deep breath and started walking over to him, her face almost glowing in a luminescent blush. Ichigo carefully did nothing waiting to see what she had in mind, as far as he was aware none of his friends knew they were a couple.

Though if he had to guess Ishida had figured it out, whatever thoughts was going to enter his head was forgotten as her hand gently gripped the back of his head and pulled him into a gentle but insistent kiss.

It was an odd experience kissing her, not that it was bad far from it but with Kurumu, Mizore or even Moka a kiss with them carried a sense of power, an undertone of pure sensuality or in Kurumu's undisguised lust. Orihime was different, just as potent but more human.

They broke from the kiss feeling the eyes upon them, or in Chizuru's case killing instinct aimed solely at him. He glanced up to see Chad nodded in satisfaction, Ishida rolling his eyes and Tatsuki looking at them with an odd expression on her face that he could not translate.

"I suppose it's pointless to tell you all that were dating?" he asked

"Kind of" Ishida said dryly.

Face still crimson Orihime said "Food's ready"

The meal had an odd silence to it, not quite bad but not good either, Chad was mostly silent with was completely in character as was Ishida saying little. But Tatsuki, Chizuru, Orihime? Those three always had things to say, but now, Tatsuki's mind was at war from what he could sense her emotions were tangled up in a mess that he could make nothing out of. Chizuru was still giving him the death glare and he supposed he could understand that, no doubt she was pissed at him. But Orihime looked was still in a daze from their kiss and that was starting to worry him. Was it her being her or was his power affecting her somehow.

All in all he was thankful when something rang in the back of his head a warning of rotten power, he lifted his head looking around and noticed Chad and Ishida doing the same.

"How long has it been since the last one" he asked being carefully vague

"Month and a half" Chad said his body tensing "But this one feels small"

Tatsuki was looking between them "What are you three talking about?"

Orihime blinked out of her daze "What's wrong" she started to say but at that moment there was a ripping sound of static and a blur shot past and Orihime cried out in pain. Anger flared in his chest as he came to his feet in time to catch a glimpse of a hollow mask. A chunk of Orihime's hair was missing along with a… along with her blue hair piece, that piece that was the symbol of her power.

All this flared through his mind as his body spring into action, The hollow blurred through a leap that carried it to the rooftop and Ichigo flashed after it, his armor manifesting in mid-flight. For a brief instinct the hollow stopped on the roof to let out a primal cheer and he was able to get a good look at him.

It was small, weak looking thing, a foot tall at most with large ears that flicked everywhere. It had grey fur with its hollow hole in the middle of its chest. It had short legs with ape like feet and its arms were long with thin hands and fingers.

The thing noticed him an instinct before Zangetsu would have ripped him in two, apparently what ever power it had was put into speed. Both of them blurred into motion flashing over town in a deadly race for the hollow at least. Foot by foot Ichigo gained on it Zangetsu held at the ready to purify it.

Then the game changed, the hollow screeched a sound that shattered the glass around them sending several visible shockwaves into the air. In the space a second space warped under the pressure and a hole in reality, a Getsuga the size of a manhole had been formed. The hollow leapt through screeching in triumph, and it was then that he made one of the stupidest instinct decisions of his life he leapt in after it.

The thing about the void between worlds it's the dark and silence are absolutes here no natural light exists no food, no life it is a void as empty as the dark space outside the milky way. The small hollow redoubled its efforts and running wisps of light flaking form under its feet as it formed a path to run on through the void.

Ichigo followed suit on instinct as he heart rate sped up and his brain caught up with his body and instantly began telling him what a horrible action he had just taking. His hollow was no slower "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU IDIOT, YOU ran into the void, the fucking void WITHOUT A WAY OUT?."

Ichigo tuned him out as Zangetsu's calm voice spoke up "As much as hate to agree with him, why are we here?"

He ignored that too, now was not the time for conversation he focused no longer on catching the hollow be rather falling into place behind it. His brain after it had its minor aneurysm had pointed out that now the only way he was getting out of this was following the thing that had opened the way in the first place.

"you know what" his hollow said overriding the silence Ichigo had tried to force on him 'You're wrong there is another way out but I'm not telling you because you are a moran."

"Ignore him, ignore him" Ichigo chanted to himself staying on the hollow like glue, the creature was almost wailing in terror as it tried to lose him. The wail caused the same shockwaves of energy that warped the space before him opening a way through the void. Ichigo nearly tackled the hollow as they both exited the void at nearly the same time.

The hollow screamed loudly and painfully as it flung the only weapon at its disposal at him, the blue hairpin that had started this whole mess. Ichigo diverted his course stopping to catch the pin and with a wail of terror and rage the hollow fled across the sands.

Ichigo looked up to the sky, it was a black sky empty of stars and light save for the single moon shaped in a crescent that was the reverse of the human world. The sands shifted below his feet as he looked upon the seemingly endless desert of white.

After a moment Zangetsu said "So do you have a plan?"

Ichigo neither said nor thought anything back "Didn't think so"

The echo's of the monkey like hollow's final wail were replaced by a series of blood curling howls. It almost sounded like wolves but no mortal wolf could quite match the hate and hunger of these ones.

Zangetsu appeared in his right hand and Mab in his left as he readied himself , on his aura sense ten hollow powers sprang into existence. Like moving shadow the surged across the sands swift was death. He got a time to look at the as they surrounded him in a hunting circle. Each was huge five feet tall and seven long their bodies think with muscle and lined with dark fur, each had a mask their the top of their muzzle was and the mask seemed to from the fangs upon the top part of their mouths. Glowing yellow eyes watched him hungrily as the wolf hollows snapped and snarled. One wolf was larger than his companions by at least two hundred pound started speaking.

"Look upon this my brothers a meal, a meal not claimed by anyone this is what you get for following me"

There was a chorus of growls and hungry whines, Ichigo himself had been muttering the words to a spell the moment the hollows had stopped to converse drawing power from himself to fuel the spell.

The wolf turned its yellow eyes to him "Now last words prey, no begging for your life?"

"Hado 34 Red fire Cannon" Ichigo answered pragmatically, the leading hollow vanished as a sphere of crimson flame exploded from the tip of Zangetsu into the things head reducing half its body to ash in a split second. As the hollows took a second to stare at the piece's of their fallen leader he flicked Mab outward channeling the cold reiatsu through her sending out a wave of icy white mist at one of his attackers. The hollows yelled and leapt back but as the mist cleared two hollows stood frozen by the power of winters queen.

Casually he pointed Mad at his frozen enemies and snarled out "Sho, Sho" sending the easiest kido a simple blast of force into the hollows shattering them into grizzly chucks. Then he calmly set himself in a defensive posture waiting, watching. The remaining hollows looked from him to the pile of ash that had been their leader, and the grizzly chunks that had been there packmates and made the smart choice, that turned tail and ran vanishing into the desert as swiftly as they come.

Once they were out of sight and sense he forced himself to stand still and think about his situation, first he was stuck in the world of hollows and he was nowhere near his full strength.

Run of the mill hollows like those wolves were no problem but since there were potentially thousands of them hidden all around he had no desire to start anything. So he had to avoid fights if he could manage, but how could he stay hidden?"

In response to his desire the color on his armor shifted colors changing until the armor resembled the sands of the desert he stood on and the black of the jumpsuit like cloth lost its luster becoming a much duller black.

"That's… that's better than nothing I suppose"

Now second standing still was not an option either, he had no doubt his welcoming committee would be back and with more and perhaps stronger hollows to boot. So he needed to get on the move and pray to whatever god was watching him today that he found something helpful.

"Great Plan King, anything else you want to do first? Yodel, run around in circles?."

"I get it" he half hissed "What I did was dumb but you not helping so shut up if you can't help"

To his astonishment the hollow did so, with that taken care of he looked around shrugged and started heading north or at least the direction he guessed was north, not that it really mattered.

* * *

1

1

1

1

* * *

Like a ghost he glided over the desert close enough to the sand to take advantage of his armor but high enough that he did not leave any foot prints or even touch the sand at all. He covered ground as fast as he dared his keeping his aura sense at maximum. Several times he had to stop and hide burying himself in the sand as best he could suppressing his power which was easier because most of it was being used to for keeping his body from exploding thus what he could use and what could be sensed was minimum.

He ran for perhaps two hours like this running and hoping that something, anything would pop up perhaps a random portal or a time machine. Something buzzed in the edge of his aura senses and he slowed to a stop. It was fuzzy at max range and did not seem to be moving anywhere, taking a risk the moved closer to the distortion abet slowly.

As he neared it sounds began to echo around him sounds of cry's scream's roar's and then suddenly about half a mile in front of him hidden behind enormous sand dunes a red cero shot upwards in a howl of energy. That slowed him even more, but he pressed on and the sounds got louder and louder and he finally placed what they sounded like. He had been shown videos of a world war one in his history classes and one of the had been an enormous cluster fuck when two armies had clashed over open ground. The sound coming from in front of him was similar and yet far, far scarier.

Slowly, ever so slowly he climbed the sand dune nearly crawling as he neared the top, when he created it the sound hit him like a physical wave. But now he could see the source, hollow battled hollow in a bloody cacophony of violence and savagery. There were perhaps two thousand hollows below him, of all shapes sizes and types blast of red energy flew alongside claw and fang. Acid splashed and explosions ripped apart entire sections of the battlefield .

For a moment he could only stare at it, at the bloodbath below him, hollows were at war with each other? What the hell?

Several more ceros clashed and others were deflected into the black skies of Hueco Mundo and as his eyes followed the torrents of energy he caught sight of several figures in the sky above the battle. Two were fighting and he focused his vampiric power to his eyesight to get a better look, he nearly choked as he saw what appeared to be human like figures but not quite. In a flash of yellow they clashed their power lighting up the sky for miles around and he got a really good look at them.

One was female, it had not occurred to him that hollows had gender before but the proof of it was hard not to notice. The woman was tall and dark-skinned with messy blond hair, what had been her mask was a collar like remnant around her neck and a small extension barely covering her nipples on her huge burst, she had shark like spaulders upon her shoulders spine like dots of bone going down her chest and a bone miniskirt. Oh yes and a giant freaking sword that was currently swirling with water.

Her opponent was somewhat less human looking than the female hollow most likely because of his four arms. Besides that he had long black hair, almost like those old rock stars that Americans had been so crazy about back his moms day. He wore an eye patch that reminded Ichigo of Kenpachi somehow along with a white coat open at the front with white pants going down to his ankles. And of course four massive scythes one for each hand the weapons clashing in explosions of reiatsu that made it hard to follow from a distance.

His vision of the two hollows was blotted out by two cero that flashed near his hiding spot, the resulting explosions of sand and newly created glass shards was enough to convince Ichigo that it was time to move out of the way.

After the debris stopped falling he began to belly craw over the top of the sand dune, he did not want to return the way he had come but he did not feel like going straight through a war zone either.

So feeling somewhat like a soldier from world war 1 crawling as bombs exploded over head he made his way to the right. It took some time and several times stray cero or other abilities ranging from fire to acid scorched why too close to him for comfort. But as time passed the close calls stopped and the battle noise had lessened slightly with distance.

He turned to face it again as it was still well within the sight range of his vampiric sight and focused on the two human shaped hollows battling in the skies above the chaos. It quickly became clear that the situation had changed. There was a sudden lull in the battle as the hollows realized it too and turned their eyes skyward.

The male had lost one of his scythes and had several long gashes across his chest and several of his arms, however he was not sporting six of them instead of the four Ichigo had seen earlier. His face also had a dark and crazed look of triumph.

Held out in front of him by one hand was a women like hollow, she was tall and had a lighter skin tone then the women with the huge sword. Her body was covered in an almost deer like fur of a sort and she had once had two antlers sprouting from her skull but it looked like one of them had been torn off. Her eyes were closed and body limp in the grasp of the male and he was shaking her unmoving body at the other hollow saying something, Ichigo was too far away to hear.

But from the dark skinned woman's response he could guess what it had been, the hollow women with the shark motif was shaking in rage. He could even feel in on the edge of his empathic sense, the man grinned at her response and shook the women in his hand harder bringing one of his scythes close to her neck before taking it away again.

The woman's rage and anguish was clear, it was something he had never seen in a hollow before, it was obvious that she cared for the hollow held hostage by the man. But that did not track with what he had seen in other hollows… wait a minute .

A memory came back to him, a memory of one of the first hollows he had ever fought, Orihime's brother had been taken and transformed by them and had returned to the real world. But he had saved the life of his sister from a car and even at the end could not bring himself to hurt her. He had assumed that it was only because the lost soul had been recently transformed but maybe that was not the case.

Did hollows have human like emotions? What he was seeing in front of him seemed to lean that way. With all these thought came an emotion that surprised him, well not the emotion itself but who he was feeling it for. Anger, rage, a desire to change what he say in front of him, to protect a life, someone who was loved. For a moment he could not believe he was feeling this for a hollow, a creature that for all he knew had consumed thousands of human souls.

But felt it he still did, and it did not shrink with his realizations, it grew and expanded within his chest until his red eyes glowed yellow. And suddenly it did not quite matter why he was feeling this, it did not matter who or what the emotions had risen for, it was a call to action that was as built into him as eating and breathing.

For a moment it did not matter that it was a hollow in trouble, his mind stripped all that away for an instant all he saw was a women being crushed to death at the hands of a man clearly enjoying himself and he acted, how could he do any less?

Reiatsu gathered to his pointer finger as he chanted words at a frenzied pace forcing as much power as he dared into the smallest most contained point he could muster. He felt a sharp pain in his arm as the power increased but it was nothing compared to absorbing a thunderstorm. A light as bright as star glowed into existence at the tip of his finger and he gritted his teeth waiting.

The hollow male laughed again extending all his hands outward shaking the female hollow in his hand at the blond one. And that was his chance he unleashed the power gathered with a scream "Hado number 4 byakurai(Pale lighting)"

There was the crack of thunder, the sudden intense scent of ozone, a light of brilliant white howled across the space between him and his target in an instant. What he expected to see was the beam of thunder go straight through the arm of his target. What happened was slightly different, whatever the hell that guy's skin was made off was apparently tougher than his kido spell. When the stream of power hit there was an explosion of light and the roar of thunder.

The hollow howled in surprise his wrist slightly blackened by the attack, the limp hollow girl suddenly moved and Ichigo got the impression she had been playing possum the entire time. While his attack had not done any real harm it had weakened the grip for a split second. And the horned hollow girl vanished in a blur of static before the scythes flashed down on her.

That was when it happened, the instant the girl was safe the blond hollow's power exploded in a torrent of energy that scattered the high sand dunes surrounding the battle into clouds of sand. And Ichigo went to his knees as a force that felt like the ocean itself descended on that area of Hueco mundo.

His teeth gritted he forced his body up, the fight between the two human like hollows had vanished from his perceptions as energy dueled energy for dominance. He turned and with every muscle in his body straining began to move away from the battle. But before he did he thought he saw the shadow of the hollow women outlined dark against her swirling power. He prayed that it was only his imagination that her head had been turned towards him.

Step by step he moved and with every increment of distance the pressure lessoned. Soon he found himself running, rather slowly at first but gaining speed and power with every step his brain was telling him that right now speed was the only safety and for the first time today he listened to that brain.

His legs were starting to hurt when he finally stopped, he had no sense of time right now as the moon that had been above him was still in the same spot. He did know he had left the battle far behind. He also knew that he had run across have a dozen smaller battles in his haste to leave the human like hollows behind. Thankfully they had paid him no mind and once in the distance he had seen dozens of Gillian class hollows supported by hundreds of lesser hollows clashing as several more of the human looking hollows battled.

The hell was going on with this place, what is at war with itself?

But for the moment it seemed safe or at least as safe this place was going to get, he allowed himself an hour rest and no more not daring to stay in the same place too long. So at a much slower more comfortable pace he followed his instincts and headed further into the desert of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

1

1

1

1

* * *

He heard the roar long before he saw what was happening, taking several steps through the air he rose above several of the larger sand dunes to find yet another strange sight. Four figures moved across the sand, two were small for hollows almost human sized through not human like, one was a tall hollow, the majority of its body was purple though he had an armor like vest around his chest as well as pieces on his forearms and shins. He had mostly purple skin and when he turned his head Ichigo could see one yellow eye while the other was covered in a patch.

Beside that one was a large heavyset hollow with short arms and legs and wore a yellow body suit with a black dots over it, his head was enormous and his mask looked similar to that of a witch doctor tiki mast he had read about in history.

The third one was what made him stare, in the arms of the tall lean purple skinned hollow was a child. Or rather one of the human like hollows, she could not have been more than two and a half feet tall, her eyes were hazel and incredibly wide. Her hair was a shade of bluish green that fell around head. Upon her head was a skullcap of a mask, which happened to be an actual skull like shape. She had a scar going down her forehead and a crimson light stretching across her face horizontally . She wore a simply green gown that covered her entire small body and she clung to the hollow holding her.

"A child" he thought "Could hollows have children?"

Another roar interrupted his thoughts and he focused on the last hollow, this one had been built in more along the same veins as a gorilla, large, larger than the other hollow running beside the purple one. It had jet black fur a mask with a rhino like horn on its nose and a its hollow hole was near the base of its tail, said tail had a wickedly sharp spike on the end.

Along with the hollows roar several blasts of red energy exploded from its mouth, the pair managed to dodge it but at a cost, under the purple hollows foot a small rock turned and he pitched forward, the child tumbling into the sand as the larger hollow tripped over his fallen comrade.

The gorilla like hollow let out a howl of triumph and leapt over the two fallen his beady yellow eyes locked on the child.

The child, it was attacking the child, it was going to devour the child. From those thoughts anger was born, when he had saved the female hollow there had been anger, but it was nothing compared to this. With the female he had been able to keep in mind the fact that she was a hollow and that running afterwards was the best and only option.

But now with a child in danger the anger turned to rage as with the time his sisters had been hurt, as with Yukari was kidnapped from that rage came power. He did not think, he acted, there was not roar from him nor sound of any kind after all there was no time from that the hollow was almost upon the child.

He smashed into it shoulder meeting shoulder and with the backing of his vampiric strength he hit it with the same force as a freight train. The gorilla hollows forward leap was transformed into a sideways flying projectile as it hit the sand hard enough the throw up a fairly large cloud of sand obscuring all from view.

Ichigo never stopped moving he whirled scooping up the child and leaping up just in time to avoid a cero that would have hit where he had been standing. He blurred with the power of the flash step using the energy of the cero to pinpoint where its source was.

He landed on the things back Zangetsu in hand held in a reverse grip, with a roar of rage he drove it through the back of the hollows head and through its mask. It was the equivalent of stabbing a human in the spine and twisting, the hollow did not even have time to roar its simply died and collapsed to the sand.

The child looked down at her would be attack and up at her apparent savior, her eyes were wide and mouth open. She those eyes which looked exactly the same as a human child's eyes would, granted they had much more weariness but that was expected.

"Are you OK?" Ichigo asked

The child nodded slowly her eyes still wide with wonder, Ichigo moved to the right one step and the purple hollow went sailing past him. He leapt about five feet in the air and avoided the big hollow who tripped and went tumbling into his comrade.

Both hollows got to their feet fast eyes on him ready to attack "Wait I" Ichigo started to say but both hollows moved again leaping towards him, he moved back and gathering the cold within him blew onto the ground below where they would be coating it in a sudden thin coat of ice.

Both went sprawling as the landed on a sudden lack of friction. He had to give them credit when both got up again ready to attack him when the child called out "Stop"

Her voice was like a toddler but from her words it seemed like she knew what was going on, to his surprise both hollows followed her order though neither looked happy about it. Ichigo for his part even though knowing it was stupid dematerialized his blade.

Yes he was in the middle of three hollows one currently held against his hip but from what he had screen they had been protecting her as best they could and that was something he could respect.

"Nel" The purple one hissed "It's a shinigami"

The green haired girl looked up at him "Nel thought they would be taller"

"Nel" the hollow moaned again "You're in danger he's going to kill you"

"But he save Nel"

The hollow opened his mouth then closed it sucking in breath between clenched teeth "What do you want shinigami?"

Ichigo shook his head "Nothing"

Anger was palpable in the hollows voice, anger and fear "Then why?"

Ichigo looked at him calmly and spoke softly his voice all the more dangerous because of it, "She is a child I don't need a reason"

The two hollows just stared at him there expressions unreadable, Nel seemed to miss most of the tension and looked him up and down "Your hair is white" she said.

"And your's is turquoise"

Her mouth moved "Tur" she started to say "Turcu" she stopped "Nel can't say that word"

"That's ok" he answered.

"Your eyes are red"

Ichigo nodded saying nothing "Why are they red?"

"Its part of what I am"

The girl sniffed the air and her nose wrinkled "You smell like a hollow "

Her two companions tensed and looked like they were about to rush in guns blazing, Ichigo however shrugged "I do have some of that in me"

Nel gave him a pensive look her face scrunched up in thought "Can we be friends"

The two hollows simply fell over backwards with large sweat drops falling after them, "Sure we can be friends, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

A smile lit up the girls face and she wiggled out of his arms "Introductions!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The hollows gave her a helpless look and they went to her side making sure to place themselves in front of Nel "This is" she said pointing to the purple one.

"Pesche Guatiche" the purple hollow said in a low dull voice.

"And This is" Nel said pointing to the other

"Dondochakka Birstanne don't cha know"

"And I'm Nel, and we are the" As she prepared to do some sort of pose several dozen roars rang out over the desert. All four of them looked behind to find a large cloud of dust and sand raising several miles away.

"Run?" he asked

In response Pesche grabbed Nel turned tail and began an all out fill sprint followed closely by Dondochakka. Ichigo thought about it for a moment shrugged and followed as well, the ran a goodly ways and as they entered the third hour of their run he had gained a respect for the two. It was nice to know he was not the only one able to keep up places like this. There were times when they were attacked by hollows but each time Ichigo drove them off with sword, strength and spell, after the third time Nel's guardians stopped trying to lose him.

The moon above never seemed to raise or fall by any degree in the empty night above and once again he lamented the fact that he had no way to tell time in this place. Now that he thought about it perhaps that was the point, eventually the hollows came to a stop. Ichigo looked around, they were in the middle of a dune sea with little to know cover from any direction. Hell he called it a dune sea but most barely rose to his waist,

"Ichigo" Nel said pointing to the space next to Pesche "Over here" Aging he decided to comply as he still did not know what he was going to be doing. Dondochakka Took a few steps from them and opened his mouth jaw unhinging and in a surge of reiatsu a hollow around forty feet long with a snake or rather an earthworm like body. It encircled them and began to slither in a circle the sand around them shifting and writhing, the hollow seemed to grow longer curling its body until it covered them like a large cone and from what he could tell it sank them into the sand until its own body was covered then shifted the sand above until it looked natural.

"That is really cool" he said into the pitch darkness.

"Nel thinks so too" was his answer "Its like playing hide and seek"

Ichigo focused his vampiric power into his eyes and the dark became visible, Nel's guardians were both watching him, they had set themselves across with Nel in-between them. Ichigo looked at the big hollow and asked "How did he fit this thing in his body?"

Pesche shuttered " I never asked because I am sure I don't want to know" Dondochakka laughed at that and gently punched his comrade in the shoulder. Ichigo nodded in understanding and decided to ask a more important question.

"I know hollows fight among themselves but I sure what I've seen around here is more intense than usual."

Nel nodded at him as if he had just asked a stupid question "The king is dead" she said

"There was a king to begin with?"

Pesche nodded "There was a king, a shinigami who called himself Aizen, he took over Hueco mundo, he killed many of the Vasto Lords to make his point and his illusion was all powerful." The purple hollow shrugged "However he has not been seen in almost a year and it is assumed that he is dead."

Ichigo nodded "Yeah he's a pile of ashes now as it turned out his absolute illusions were nigh absolute and that was an important difference"

Pesche blinked at him then shrugged again "His greatest servants, the third, second, fifth and sixth espada have been fighting for the crown ever since." Leaning over he began to draw a map in the sand "The battles are here, here, here and here" he said pointing at different spots on it.

"What are Espada?"

The hollow studied him for a while before he answered "They….they were the greatest and most powerful of Aizen's servants hollows given power far beyond that of others, they were numbered from eleven to zero in terms of power."

"That makes sense I guess, but if that is the case why haven't the higher numbers won yet?"

Pesche shook his head "I don't know all I'm doing is keeping Nel safe nothing else matters"

"Why is she in danger?"

The hollow looked over at nel, who was listening to them with rapt interest "Its ok" she said "I trust him"

He gave her a pained look "Nel is not like the espada in terms of power but she is the same kind as them." He held up his hands "I'm not sure what kind of hollow she is called but many hollows believe that if they devour her that they will have a chance at gaining the power espada possess."

Ichigo felt a surge of protective anger raise in his chest and was hard pressed to stop himself from growling "What do you plan on doing?"

"What?"

"Is running your only plan"

The hollow sighed looking away "It is the only one we have at the moment"

"Why don't you flee to the human world?"

"Why don't you?"

Ichigo paused then said "I don't have a way to get there"

"Exactly we are the same"

"But hollows travel between worlds all the time"

"Me and my companion are….damaged we do not have the ability to open and flee to the void ourselves."

He let out a snarl "It would be the best way to keep her safe and yet we cannot do it."

The hollow was not talking to him now he was simply voicing his annoyance at the universe in general "I don't know how long we can keep this up," he growled "If we had a human that would be something."

"Pardon" Ichigo asked

"I don't know how long we can"

"No what you said after that"

"If we had a human that would be something"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you need a human?"

"There might be another way if there was one"

"How?"

"Why are you so interested Shinigami"

Ichigo locked eyes with the hollow "Answer my question and I will answer yours"

Pesche stared at him for a time before saying "There is a way that I don't think anyone remembers, it was from another age but I think there is a way to open the void but the device that it uses must have human blood to activate it."

"Why would a machine like that be in Hueco Mundo?!"

"Because humans built it moran"

"_Human built? What the fucking hell?"_

"Now you answer mine why are you interested in this?"

"Because I have human blood flowing through my veins"

The hollow stared at him eye wide with shock "What? But how?"

"I started out as human before I took up these powers, I did so to protect the ones I Love."

"Even if what you say is true why should I believe you will help us?"

Ichigo pointed at Nel who had stayed silent throughout this "She is a child, I would sooner tear out my own throat then leave one behind to get devoured." There was the slightest hint of an arctic gale in his voice something that conveyed his feelings far more than words did.

"You mean that don't you?"

"I swear it to you on my soul"

Those words rocked back the three hollows as if he had just slapped them "Is that part of being a Shinigami?" Nel asked her eyes wide with shock and a hint of awe.

"No it is part of being human"

Pesche stooped over the map after he got over his shock, in his movements Ichigo could see something that had not been there before the quiet despair had vanished and a hint of hope had replaced it.

He made the map wider drawing greater boundaries "About thirty of your human miles north will lead to where we need to be if we move we could reach it by mid day. Once we got everything set we would have to move fast people might not remember just what that place is but they will sense it when we turn it on."

"I know you said humans built that machine but how did it get here?"

The hollow looked at him "It's something you have to see to believe just like I did" Ichigo desperately wanted a better answer than that but Pesche had already turned away from him "You should get your rest while you can Shinigami you will need it" The two crowded around the child hollow until their bodies were a shield around her and the cold of the underground could not touch her.

Ichigo followed suit lying back and closing his eyes, he probably should have stayed alert but he had out almost before his head hit the ground.

* * *

1

1

1

1

* * *

Instinct awoke him, there was no way to measure time in Hueco Mundo but something told him it was time to move. There was a stirring in his arms he looked down to find a sleeping mop of green hair as the child had evidently made her way over to him during the night, at some point he had put his arm around her protectively even though he had not been aware of it.

He looked up to find the eyes of Pesche watching him carefully, Ichigo doubted he that one has slept at all during the night. He also knew that the hollow was watching him carefully waiting to see how he would react, he leaned over and gently kissed to the girl on the forehead. He saw confusion appear in the hollows eyes as if he did not understand the action and had never seen it before.

Nel stirred and muttering something about more sleep, he gently shook the arm around her back until the child hollow let out a sigh and with a huge yawn opened her eyes. Pesche nodded and turned to his companion who was still snoring loudly and got him awake with a few shoves in the back.

The child looked up at him with hope in her eyes "Do you have water because Nel thirsty"

"Hollows need water?"

The purple on shook his head "No we do not but the youngest of us still get the urge from time to time, echos of our past lives."

He nodded at that and cupped his hands, cold gathered to them forming together in a ball of power that solidified into ice. At his command it melted into a handful of crystal clear if slightly glowing water, Nel watched the process in awe then before he could say anything leaned over and drank it from his cupped hands like they were cup.

The eye sockets on her skullcap glowed as she did and a pleased sound of content was let out when she was done "You can create water?" Pesche asked "Can all of your kind do that?"

"Not sure, it most likely depends on your power"

The hollows gave him a look that told him he had answered nothing but apparently they decided it was not important, we have a ways to go shinigami are you ready?

He stood stretching a little and nodding "Ya"

Dondochakka opened his mouth and in a motion similar to a vacuum cleaner absorbed the gigantic insect like hollow through his mouth. Once that was done they leapt out of the hole that had been there camp and with Nel between her two guardians and him taking up the rear they made their way north following Pesche.

For most of the morning the scenery was the same, endless sand and an empty sky, the entire way his mind was muddled by thoughts "Humans, humans, here?" To survive here they must have all been spiritually aware, that and have had some way to fight the things that lived here.

But it still did not make sense, this might have been another world but it was still a place of the dead, a place one could be taken to after one died. So what the hell were a bunch of humans doing here, the more he thought about it the more questions entered his mind. But they must have been long gone, from Pesche's tone of voice when he told them about the device it sounded as if whoever had built it was long gone.

When two enormous spiritual pressures flared onto his senses he felt quite pleased with himself that he had not let this thought distract him from the task at hand. Otherwise he nearly panicked leaping forward hand half dragging the two hollow into the shelter of the dunes. They protested until they felt it too and immediately began to follow his example of hiding like small frightened animal. All four did their best to push spiritual levels of power as low and insignificant as they could. They two sources of the power flew over them and stopped, it became an effort not to tremble as they lowered themselves landing only twenty feet away.

Ichigo was thankful his armor was camouflaged and that he had followed the hollows examples of burying himself in the sand. He was in just the right spot where he could see the two sources but hopefully remain hidden.

One was the women from the day before, she looked different thought, for one thing she wore a mostly modest hakama and top that's collar rose to cover everything below her eyes, granted it showed off a quite a bit of the lower portion of her breasts but it was much more covering than what he had seen her in before. Instead of the huge white broadsword she had carried the day before she wore a blade belted across the back of her shoulders it's sheathe white and simple.

Standing across from her was a male hollow, he was fairly muscular and of average height with short messy black hair and green silted eyes, his upper lip was blackened and set in such a way that it looked like he was always frowning. He had green markings traced down from his eyes down his cheeks and wore a white jacket, black sash and white hakama from where they were standing Ichigo could see the hollow of the male it was located at the base of his throat and the remainder of the things mask covered the left side of his head like a broken war helmet. Belted to his side was a long katana with green handle and sheath and the hollows hand was on it even though his face and body gave away nothing.

"You have followed me Harribel, why? I have made it clear that I am not interested in your games or battles" The hollows voice was low, calm but hard and unrelenting.

"So you have said and so I believed Ulquiorra"

They stared at each other for a long moment there spiritual pressure warring in the air around them "Has something changed?" Asked the one called Ulquiorra.

The female called Harribel gave him a calm look "Consider this, you have made it clear you are not interested in our war, you have made it clear that you do not desire to be king over this world even though I now know you could do it if you wished. Consider my surprise when I am informed you slew Baraggan, and not only that, you killed him with a form that is a step beyond what we Arrancar thought possible"

"Arrancar" Ichigo thought picking up on that word "Is that what they call themselves?"

"The first time one us challenged you, your response was to walk away, you did not want to fight and grimmjow could not make you"

She paused again "I simply what to know if what you really want."

The male looked at her then turned his head over the vast landscape "This is an empty world Harribel, it is vast, empty and lifeless, much like myself." He turned back to her "Why would I want to rule what already exists within myself."

"That is not what I asked you comrade"

"No it is not," again he focused his attention back on to the female "What I want will stay with me, it is none of your nor anyone's concern but I will tell you this. Baraggan was going to attempt to invade the Human word, to kill off any human he could find and create new soldiers for his army."

His power flared out and Harribel stepped back a look of wary fear passing through her eyes. Ichigo himself had to hold back a gulp, even if he had been at full power and ready to go he would not have wanted to fight that arrancar unless he absolutely had to.

"Do what you want to this world, conquer it, rule it, do as you please I care not. But the human world is my domain and I will not tolerate any interference from you or any of the Espada." There was a long moment of silence before Ulquiorra said in a calm deadly voice "Am…I…Clear"

"Crystal" Harribel answered as the male arrancars power went back to normal, he turned and waved his hand an odd opening like gesture and reality parted at the motion opening a way through the void he stepped through it and paused for a second "It is agreeable to see you again Harribel" With those words the rip in space closed leaving only the women who stared at the space that had closed with something akin to shock on her face.

"Guess he never said that before" Ichigo thought holding his breath and hoping that she would leave, the female called Harribel finally shook her head "You are changing old friend, you never really considered our number anything more than weapons of Aizen. But now, now it is different, now I sense things from you I have not seen before." She looked up to the empty sky "Is that what you are seeking in the world of men?"

With a sigh she turned and made as if to jump but froze in mid motion, her eyes swirled around until the locked onto the area where Ichigo lay. There was a pop of static as she vanished and reappeared right next to his position her eyes locked onto where he was hidden.

"Show yourself or I will make you."

His heart pounding he slowly got up from his spot, he saw the hollow take a step back as if she had not quite known where he was. He stood ready to call his zanpakuto to his hands if needed, but he hoped that was not the case, he was quite sure he could not beat her in his current state.

She looked him up and down calmly, but her eyes held a fire he could not place. For some reason his empathic sense was getting nothing from her so he could only rely on guesswork. She reached out and he forced himself to remain still, her hand traced down side of his face and he shivered "You have the appearance of a human" the hand went down to his sternum "The powers of a shinigami" it moved to his heart "And the feeling of a hollow" The hand went back up to his chin tilt it so they were eye to eye "It is strange"

He said nothing and waited his body tense as the female hollows hand sent tingles down his spine "Do not think I am unaware of what you have done, by your actions you have saved someone important to me." He nodded "If you ever have need and if it be within my power, and something that does not harm me and mine you may demand anything of me and it will be granted."

She removed her hand and he was half glad half disappointed and fully confused at his emotions on the matter, he decided to chalk it up to adrenaline and ignore it. Harribel turned and with a leap and a burst of static vanished into the sky of Hueco Mundo leaving behind a very confused hybrid.

When her energy had faded from perception the other three hollows came out of hiding staring at him in shock "I can't believe we are still alive" Pesche said numbly

Ichigo looked to the direction she had left "Would it surprise you to know that I don't believe it either"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I thought she noticed"

After a few moments of silence he said "I guess I should be grateful she did"

Nel nodded "Yep you should"

"Thank you Nel"

"You're welcome"

Pesche held up his hands "alright enough with distractions we run now"

* * *

1

1

1

1

* * *

The fear that encounter had enabled made the pace go a lot faster when he guessed that it had been around five to seven hours he began to see a change in the landscape. In the distance the sand began to recede as mountains tall and regal against the empty night began to Jud out of the landscape. And it was not just one or two it was hundreds from east to west a range of mountains starched as far as the eye could see.

"So this place is not all desert" he muttered

Hollows having better hearing naturally picked up on it and Pesche nodded in response "Some think that this desert was once something else, and I have heard that to the south there is some sort of body of dark water but it is many, many years of travel to reach and the one whom I discussed it mentioned a strangeness to it that could drive hollows insane.

"Fun place this world"

"Ain't that the truth"

The hollow looked up and nodded "Anyway it does not matter, now would be the best possible time to get moving, anything that was following us is currently in hiding, no one, not even the Vasto Lords want to mess with the Espada.

The fell into a line sprinting towards the mountains in the distance, with their pace he was not surprised when they reached the roots of the one nearest. The base of this mountain huge, perhaps four miles in diameter and it rose to a height that would have been hidden by the clouds if it had existed in the realm of men.

Pesche did not seem impressed by the width or height and lead to across the rock until they reached an old trail worn into the rock but so well hidden he would not have noticed it without the purple hollow leading them to it.

The hike would have put strain on even the strongest and fit human climber but they were creatures with power that most people could only dream of. The trail was steep and had them skirting along sheer cliff faces at out of all of them had the most trouble with his strange wide body shape. But with some help he kept up easily enough, during the umpteenth cliff face they crossed Pesche turned into a crack in the rock, it was small, small enough that Dondochakka cut himself on the rocks as he squeezed through .

They followed it until it began to open up slightly wider which made movement much easier. The eventually came out on a plateau three miles above the desert, granted they were not looking in the direction they had come from.

They stopped there catching their breath and he found himself asking "Why didn't we just fly here?"

Instead of answering Pesche reached down and tore off a piece of his loin cloth, he made sure Ichigo was looking at it then threw it up into the air about eighty feet.

From nowhere a beam of red energy hissed out passing through the cloth and incinerating it instantly. "Automated defense systems, unless you know what you're doing they will attack you," he looked away "It's one of the reasons I came here almost eight hundred years ago, I knew the defenses no one else did."

"How?"

The hollow shrugged "My first memory as a hollow, I woke up in the place I am taking you and eventually I came back to it, I needed a place to hide and no one ventures here."

Pesche walked over to where several large stones had been set and began to move them carefully , as he did so a decently large hole in the rock appeared its sides smooth, unnatural even in the smoothness. "go down at a slight angle" he said "and roll when you land at the bottom, otherwise it will be painful."

"Are we going down the slide?" Nel asked her voice giddy with excitement.

"Yes Nel" her guardian answered his voice happy and sad at the same time he looked over at Ichigo and then at Dondochakka, the big hollow nodded its own eyes sad and Ichigo got the feeling that much conversation passed between them in the second.

With Nel held firmly in his arms Pesche leapt down the hole with the big hollow behind, Ichigo hesitated for a second looking down into the blackness and sighed "Down the rabbit hole I guess, I hope the queen of hearts is busy" With that cheery thought he leapt into the darkness, the sensation of sliding down could have almost been said to be similar to a water slide, granted the sparks his armor caused as it scratched against the smooth walls would not have happened in a water slide but the point stood.

It took a lot longer than he felt it should have to reach bottom and only a small beam of light warned him that that bottom was approaching. Taking the hollows advice he landed in a roll spreading out the impact energy. He actually tumbled twenty feet before he slowed enough to roll onto his feet and stay there.

All three hollows were there waiting for him and let him take a moment to steady his insides and his orientation. He found himself in a long tunnel, man made by the look of it, there were devices akin to street lights buried into the walls though most had been broken or destroyed.

At one end of the tunnel there was complete darkness and he assumed that they were not going that way. His assumption proved correct when Pesche turned towards where the light was coming from and began walking, as they reached the end with light streaming through it they passed the broken remains of what looked to have one been a powerful and well-built gate, there were old blast marks on it from what had destroyed it.

It had once been twenty feet high and half again as wide but it had fallen into an X shaped and rocks had fallen or his mind though been placed so that passage was impossible. Pesche turned and touched several points on a seemingly normal rock, there was a beeping sound and the section of the rock simply sank into the earth leaving no trace that it had been there. He followed the hollow around a series of turns and he did the same thing to a panel with strange symbols on it.

That door opened and what he saw was something that was going to stick with him the rest of his life, the inside of the mountain had been hollowed out, he could not even begin to imagine the kind of tools or magic that it would have taken to do so. The sides were smooth, glassy smooth and as his eyes followed it up he locked on to a floating orb of red light. It seemed to be the source of light and heat that filled this place, he almost refused to consider the words but the only way he could describe it was a tiny sun.

But all that was not what really left him speechless, what did that was the sight splayed out before him. It was a city, a freaking city right in the heart of the mountain in the center of Hueco Mondo a human city. There were buildings of every size from small houses near the outskirts to skyscrapers that rose to a height of almost three miles in the center. The path in front of him looked like it had been made of something similar to asphalt and illumination for the streets was provided by floating crystals of light that hovered above pedestals at every corner.

Despite the shock such a sight caused it was only a moment before his dazzled mind noted other things as well. Perhaps it should not have really been a surprise at it all, the city under the mountain was empty, as he studied the land before him more carefully he noted the fallen and decayed homes, the cracked and ruined streets. Several long huge gashes had been cut through sections of the city by what looked like a Cero blast.

Entre sections of the city had fallen into rubble stone, and metal lay forgotten in vast swaths, over head in clouds of dust hung in the air together floating lightly through vast dome of rock.

Silence was another facet of the place, nothing moved save for the occasional sound of a piece of stone hitting the ground.

Statues of figures had either been destroyed or long since lost the battle to decay, this place was like one massive grave and something told him that it very well might be. He could see high walls built around the entrance gate the walls that contained numerous huge artillery like guns.

But he also felt something else, silent and invisible the place still had energy flowing through, to the crystal lights in the streets before him to the lines of power that led outside to what he assumed were the defenses this place still had. There was a remnant in the air of something he could only describe as entropy something that did not belong, something not right. It was faint, now harmless but still carried the cold feeling of death and destruction upon its wings. But along with that was something else, something deeper and more meaningful, something like, power? Sadness? Loss? Whatever had happened here had left its mark and the echo's of it were pulsing against his senses.

All this and more appeared and pass through his mind as he stared in awe at something he never in a million years would have believed the world of the hollows contained. Pesche started walking and they fell in behind him "I spent seven hundred years here trying to find out just what had happened and how humans were able to live here."

They all were silent as he spoke "As far as I could gather Earth was not the only place humans were creating in. Whatever had its hand in creation whether it be a God or evolution or simple luck the ones here were strong, touch, fast and had a resistance to spiritual pressure that granted them the ability to survive."

"And prosper apparently" Ichigo muttered

"The created weapons and defenses that for a time were strong enough to hold back even Vasto Lords, they created wonders and at one point were in the process of performing the dessert into something else." The hollow sighed "But as with any great thing built by the hands of man" he paused looked at Ichigo.

"Greed, corruption, laziness, hate" Ichigo said out loud feeling the melancholy energy in the air intensify.

Pesche nodded " The humans here stood strong and united against the threat of us and as long as they stood as one we could never beat them. But we hollows have long life spans and these humans were still human, perhaps they lived longer but I know for a fact that it was not much longer than the average human on earth now. The Vasto lords were cunning, the halted all attacks, the withdrew from the lands of men and waited."

Ichigo nodded "And with the looming threat gone the humans did what humans do best"

"Indeed they fought amongst each other they fractured into different groups, different factions eventually they cut contact with each other and in doing so sealed their fate. When the hollows who had hunted and fought them became only a memory the Vasto Lords stuck and with their combined force wiped the humans from the face of Hueco Mondo."

"One by one the cities fell each one torn apart and destroyed to the very bedrock as to leave no memory"

"It seems that they missed one"

"Shush I'm getting to that, they finally came to this place the first city built by humans and the last one to fall, this one out of all the others had somehow received forewarning and they were ready, the siege lasted several months as the this place fought for its life. When the gate was broken and the army rushed in what they met surprised them. There were no women, no children just several thousand defenders ready willing to sacrifice their lives from something." Pesche shook his head "Ten days the battle lasted, I've talked to several old hollows that were there even to this day many who still remember hold those humans in respect. The one I talked to mentioned that the Vasto Lord above the others was so impressed by there fighting he refused to let them be devoured"

"When the last of the defenders fell , a trump card was used a form of attack against which the invaders had not defense. From what I understand it simply a smog of death, a cloud like power that devoured any flesh it touched feeding upon the energy of those it devoured and growing stronger, the Vasto lords and their forces were forced into retreat unable to fully destroy the city."

The hollow grinned "as far as the ones who still care and are alive believe this place is still under that influence of the death smog and no one except me has come near it in many ages by the time I woke up in here it was already gone. And of course there was the issue of those outer defence turrets still working but I digress and that is enough of a history lesson for now, the most important is yet to come.

The hollow walked onto the street but only for a few steps, he entered a small almost destroyed building and went down some stairs into a pitch black basement, once there he touched another place on a rock wall and like the door at the gate it sank into the earth like quicksand.

They entered another tunnel which was also pitch black but given the enhanced senses of the group at large it was not a problem, they walked for some time in the blackness none feeling the need or want to talk at the moment. Above the sad energy that shrouded this place whispered and moaned in its silent oppressive fashion.

He laughed to himself quietly at the situation he currently found himself in, alone in the dark with three monsters who as far as he could tell were acting more human than a great deal of the people he had known in his life. There footsteps echoed through the the darkness a strange alien act in place this quite, this undisturbed.

"In my quest for knowledge I was able to figure out why those doomed thousands fought to the bitter end, why the perhaps hundreds of thousands of people were not here when the hollows destroyed it." They came to a stop before a doorway "They built a portal that opened the void and created a path to earth, what's more it was not built on a distortion of space they simply tore it open."

For the first time since he had gotten here the tight controlled fear in the back of his mind lessened "A portal? That's great"

The hollow shrugged "I could never get it to work," they glowing yellow eyes turned to him "It needed someone of their blood to start it up."

Ichigo paused "You do know how many people live on earth now, how do we know i have the blood or not?"

"It does not matter really, this is a chance we all have to take"

He nodded "True enough"

Pesche touched another pad on the side of the door and it opened to reveal a tight room, it took him a moment longer than it should have to realize that it was an elevator. They stepped into it and the hollow pushed another button the door closed and the feeling of upward motion pressed against them.

Out of no where a woman computerized voice spoke out "Welcom *error* you are now ascending to *error*"

"What the hell" he gasped the hollow shrugged "That static appears sometimes"

"What static that's a voice"

"What?" Pesche hissed

"Please refrain from touching *error*" the voice continued despite the interruption.

"You can understand it?"

Ichigo nodded "Ya its sounds normal"

"Nel hears it too" the child said

The purple hollow blinked at both of them and sighed "You do not know how long i spent trying to understand that sound, how i wanted to hear what it really meant" He shook his head "No matter, its not important."

There was a ding sound and the doors slid open onto a large room, where the eastern wall should have been was window panes of darkened glass overlooking the city itself. Ichigo realized that they must have been in one of the larger skyscrapers to have this sort of view.

Looking around the room impressed upon him just how big it was the walls were filled with ancient computer screens, monitors, keypads and machines that he had no frame of reference for. There were several decayed desk like objects that rotted to nearly nothing and several other doors that looked like they might have led to bathrooms.

With another realization he noted that the room might as well be the entire floor of this building , at the other end of the room opposite the windows was the largest machine of all. The best way he could describe was a large circle, forged of an artistic mix of gold, silver and what he could only assume was something close to steel. To be accurate there were two circles on had a radius of fifteen feet the second smaller one which had been placed inside it with a path leading up to it had a radius of seven. Across the surfaces of both runes of power had been inscribed. Yukari had given the all a crash course in magic so they could recognize it and defend against it if need be,.

These runes while different had similarities to the ones Yukari had shone them, he remembered she had said something about them beings used to direct energy. Around the entire room lines of silver had been forged into the wall, ceiling, floor Yukari had also mentioned that silver was one of the best channels of magical energy. The swirled and spiraled but eventually lead to a small pedestal which had a circle the size of his palm in the center and a ceremonial bowl under it. All in all it was the single most intense and powerful fusion of magic and science he had ever seen and the damn thing was inactive.

But across the top of the second circle there was something written at first he could not understand it but the letters and runes seemed to shift before his eyes and he spoke to himself "May we find peace"

"What?" Pesche asked in confusion

"The words written on top of that is says may we find peace"

Pesche sighed "Why would that take the time to carve that, they were running for their lives"

"Perhaps someone stayed behind"

Before the could say anything else there was a sound and a floating light appeared in an open doorway that had been torn from its hinges long ago. What came out was a floating box about a foot long in length and have again as long in width

It floated over to them a beam of light licking out from its glass like eye over Pesche and Dondochakka "*Error*" it said twice before turning to Nel again the light flicked out "Child…" it said "Scanning database…*error* unknown profile….initiating protocol, Image uploaded…..Welcome Guest."

The robotic thing turned to him the beam of light scanning him "Image uploaded...searching database...Image Found" Ichigo raised his eyebrows at that "ID probability 52%...*Error*... Image replaced…. Data uploaded... Welcome to Alpha Station Soran Shiba commander general of Atlantis Prime"

"What?" he asked with all the tact of a truck.

The Box answered "*Error*"

"Great" he murmured "But if it thinks i'm important"

"What is this place" he asked the box

"Alpha Station *Error* head research station specializing in Quantum Physics, Spatial Disruption, and Temporal Displacement." The box turned to the ring "The *Error* before you was and is the savior of Atlantis Prime, it breached the space between the *Error* and here"

"So this device is like the hollow ability" he said mostly to himself.

"Correct General the basis for the spatial disruption was based on records of the morning wars that and Head Scientist *Error*'s theory that they had to have gone somewhere beyond the void."

"Does it still work?"

"Scanning" it said as it did a slow three sixty scanning various things around the room "Note the power required for a spatial breach is enormous. Note the power required must be taken from the defences, The *Error* will take twenty minutes to charge and the crossing will take over and hour, Note the nearest hollow energy signature is ten miles."

He bit back a curse word and sighed instead "How do i use it?"

"The blood of the Royal family, scanning, no relevant data as to current whereabouts of the Royal Family, Note: As you are the bastard son of the king your blood will work as well."

"Son, Bastard, Atlantis, what the hell was this place?" he shook his head "You're not here to solve a mystery Ichigo, you are here to get out." He glanced around at the marvel of a relic that stood around him "No matter how tempting"

He turned away from the robot "Alright good news and bad news, good news my blood might work, bad news if it does the defences of this city will go down and i assume the power flare this thing will cause is going to attract any hollow within..."

He paused and the robot promptly said "Seventy miles"

"Seventy miles" he finished

"Note:" the robot said "A stable quantum bridge requires both both ends of the portal to be open the whole time or risk collapse."

With a frustrated sigh he relayed the message to the others Pesche nodded "That makes sense the quantum reality this machine creates needs the point of origin to be stable."

"...I'm going to pretend that made sense and that I am not curious as to how you knew that, because both would bring up more questions that we have time for, but it takes a while to start up and we will have a fight on our hands if we do."

The two hollows looked at each other and nodded, Nel had been happily looked around poking her nose into cabinets and exploring the area nearest to them. Both of her guardians walked over to her Pesche placed his hand on hers his eyes sad "What's wrong?" Nel asked

"It had been our honor Nel-sama to serve you" the big hollow nodded in assent "Here and now as it has always been our lives are yours" his hand flashed out and unleashed a swift chop to the back of her neck, she trembled once and fell forward into his waiting arms of her protectors.

He held her for a moment as Dondochakka gently brushed her hair, then Pesche turned to Ichigo carrying Nel over to him, Ichigo could see what was happening and what was being planned. The purple hollow handed the child over to him "When the portal activates you are to take her and run, and remember the hole in the void this thing creates does not exist in the same level as the holes hollows make. This means spiritual energy will not form together normally, you must run fast and hard you must make it to earth before we have to destroy the source to keep others from following."

Ichigo gently took the child handling her like glass, and decided to shatter his previous statement of not asking asked "How the hell do you know this?"

Something akin to desperation entered the hollows eyes "I don't know, I don't know why it all makes sense, i don't know how i know this will work and sure as hell don't know why i feel so at home here!"

Pesche took several calming breaths "I don't know and it does not matter" he pointed to the child in his arms "You will protect you will keep her safe, I wish to any god or divine force that I did not have to trust her to you, but i have no choice and I rather her live than die so promise me you will do this."

He met the eyes of the hollow, a creature from whom up until recently he had assumed were mostly predators focused on devouring human souls. He looked into its eyes and once again saw their emotions, perhaps not all of them were human ones but many were similar and many were the same.

He nodded to himself at what he saw "I swear this to you hollow, upon my soul, upon my life, if any harm comes to her it will be because I am dead."

The hollow held his gaze for several long seconds before nodded "So be it Ichigo Kurosaki, if you fail in your promise then I will find some way to make your life miserable."

"Deal" Ichigo answered with a nod

"You better get going" Pesche said "Begone"

Without another word Ichigo turned to the floating Robot "Lets get this started, show me how to open the portal"

There were some werring and clicks within the metal case "This way Soran" It said leading him towards the portal, "You seem not to remember the process Soran"

With a shrug he spoke guessing at the proper words "It has been a long time"

"Ten thousand seven hundred and twenty-eight years two hundred and forty-three days to be exact Lord Soran"

Ichigo nodded hoping his abject shock at that number was not showing "Scanning" the thing said "*error* for subject to have survived this long Cryogenic *Error* must be the case. Subjects of latest test result showed *Error* in memories."

It said nothing more on the subject and he hoped it would leave him alone about that, it came to a stop over the pedestal " The *Error* is activated by the genetic markers in your blood Lord Soran please place your hand on the activation station."

Ichigo did so "Rerouting power from primary defences…..complete, Rerouting power from shield system….complete, powering up mystic stations one through twenty…. complete." The silver and gold runes and sigils ignited with energy both mortal and magical mixing and fusing to each other until it created a whole greater than the sum of its parts.

All around him he could feel power and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, in fact it felt….felt like… he remembered the battle with the witch, the energy pouring from the artifact within her hand the energy it produced had felt similar, scarily similar to what he was feeling around him.

Outside the window the city itself became somewhat darker, the air lost the sense of melancholy power that had hung in it as all the energy of the city flowed into core, the ancient screens and monitors flared to life through he could not tell just what they did or said.

"Power levels sufficient starting now," at those words what felt like a blade passed over his palm lightly drawing just a hint of blood. "Blood Analyzed genetic marker found" There was a feeling of a pinprick above said cut "Memory crystal cortex injected, memory restoration will begin."

"What what?" he asked "Memory what?"

"Power levels expended beginning shut down, May you find peace beyond the void Soran Shiba" the light winked out and the box clattered to the ground. Before him energy began to shift and stir veins and lines of magic and power coursing through the inside of the outer ring. From the inner ring there came a loud humming sound followed by a noise akin to static electricity popping and snapping like a living thing.

Then there was a flare of power so large that he had to stifle back a cry of pain as his senses were invaded by a force of power that shot out like a beacon. "If anything is watching this place they will be feeling this soon" he thought.

Somthing like water congealed into the inner circle flowing from all directions towards the center, when they met there was a ripping tearing sound as from the very center a small black dot appeared and widened. In a hiss of static and howl of power reality fell apart within the inner ring revealing a path surrounded by the blackness of the void. He glanced behind him and met the purple hollows eyes "Don't you dare change you mind now, GO"

He nodded and half snarled in anger before stepping through the blackness into the void between worlds leaving the world of Hueco Mondo behind.

* * *

1

1

1

1

* * *

As the shinigami vanished Pesche turned to his companion "We don't have much time, her forces are closer than he realized, not that he even knew the one chasing us, Dondochakka nodded in agreement. "We have to buy her as much time as possible" Black reiatsu gathered around him at those words "It is time we cast off these shells and do what we were meant to do."

Reiatsu similar to flickering thunder gathered around Dondochakka who said slowly "We will keep her safe" The purple skin and what mask of Pesche shattered along with the from of Dondochakka power erupted from both of them as the modifications that had made to their bodies the ones they had placed on themselves to help hide their master were cast off.

The reiatsu settled revealing two different forms than what had been in place before, what replaced Pesche was a tall pale skinned blond hair man he wore a robe that covered most of his body with long sleeves and pants whose bottoms formed around his feet like a shoe. Across his side in the manner similar to most arrancar and Shinigami was a long three foot Japanese Katana. The lower half of his face was covered by an almost skin thin remnant of his hollow mask that stopped just below his gold eyes.

Dondochakka body had changed much as well his body had become even larger his legs and arms filling out until they matched his head. His chest morphed into a human looking one stuffed to the brim with muscle and scar tissue, this lower body was only covered by a loin cloth and his eight toed feet wore nothing at all. A cowl of ragged cloth obscured his face from view and across his back a an enormous broadsword as long as he was tall and a foot in width.

Pesche's voice had changed as well becoming deeper but softer "It had been so long" he moved his fingers experimentally "I am glad to take this form once more"

"I am as well" Dondochakka said his voice so deep that it made the change in Pesche's voice look miniscule in comparison. Both hollowed turned to attention to window facing south, it would start from there.

Sooner that they would have liked but slower than expected the howls of the ones chasing them reached their ears. Both still waited, outside their attackers hesitated no doubt the rumor of the could of solid death that had once protected this place causing them to hold.

She would come through first they thought otherwise none would follow, a dull boom echoed through the ruin. "That is the first gate" Pesche said calmly. After a moment there was another explosion and dust was shot up into the atmosphere, from their vantage point the could just see the gate that had been clogged by fallan rock and debris explode outward as a cloud of almost liquid darkens spewed from its tunnel.

"And there she is" he muttered to himself, he felt her presence as their enemy scanned the ruin until it located the source of power and of course those guarding it. She focused on them for several seconds before letting out a commanded howl and from the cloud of inky darkness hundreds of hollows leapt from it at their mistress's command. The leapt over buildings that ran on air, several might had use some sort of propulsion but they all headed towards them. "Stay here and block the portal, I'll see how many i can distract" Pesche said and leapt through the window, the ancient glass shattering. Blurring into the Sonido allowing him to move faster than his opponents, they clashed about half a mile away from the building. He waited until the last second to draw his blade, as he did he slashed with the same motion splitting his first attacker clean in half. He turned his bade slightly deflected the claws of a second attacker and dispatched him was a casual flick of his blade across the mask.

Just like Nel had once taught him when she had been in her true form long ago he did not meet his attackers in a contest of pure strength. He moved like water and shadow, sliding under blows, deflecting attacks, dodging cero and Bala alike. His blade severed all who neared him, claw, armor, skin, mask his blade had not trouble with hollows of this level. He flicked out his blade in two slashes that killed several and temporary drove back his attackers. He risked a glance behind him, Dondochakka's fighting was not like his own, there was very little skill involved and no real training had been given to the big Arrancar. But that did not make him an easy opponent, his Hirerro had once been considered to be the greatest among the fraction and while his attackers were landing blows it did nothing.

Also the enormous strength meant he was swinging his ridiculously sized sword with and almost ludicrous ease, while he was lucky to kill three hollows in on attack Dondonchakka's opponents died by the scores whether it be from the blade itself or the shockwaves he was throwing off. With a grin Pesche turned back to his own work in time to avoid a bite and with a flick of his sword beheaded the one attempting it.

The inky blackness that shrouded there enemy had reached a position that while two miles away floated at nearly the same height. The one controlling it let out another commanding cry and from that cloud enormous Gillian class hollows fell from its folds.

The air vibrated as nearly one hundred gillian hollows roared their hunger and rage into the ruined city. Their enormous feet crushed the city's remaining houses and streets under foot and several opened their mouths extremely powerful cero gathering in between them as they charged it on into one.

Pesche studied that gathering and noted he had two options one was the option that most Arrancar out of arrogance would take that being deflect it contemptuously, or he could take the smart one. As the cero neared it full charge he raised his blade to point right at it "Cut Once, Ultima" he commanded. A cone of dark reiatsu shrouded him as the cero blasted towards him, the retius cleared and he was holding a glowing straight sword of pure reishi, his body had been clothed in a blue white uniform with two white spikes judeing out behind him from his shoulder blades. His mask had shrunk to over only his mouth leaving his nose and neck now bare to sight and his hollow hole located now in the center of his neck was now visible. He pointed Ultima directly at the oncoming beam and whispered "Ruptura (Split)**"**

The cero abruptly split off into several directions going over, beside, around, under, everywhere but him. Ultima's tip was glowing brighter than the rest of its body "Everything here is made of reshi, the cero, the buildings, the hollows, myself, Ultima's ability is to break the bonds of reshi through extreme vibration but if it is already in energy form then blocking cero is child's play."

Several more cero were fired at him and none so much as scorched a hair on his head, The first Gillian that came within range of his Sonido moved him to action, vanishing in a buzz of static to appear behind the head of the first. A thin white line appeared across its head before its body the severed half of its head fell off and it crashed to the ground. About eight Gillian's broke off from the assault to devour their dead comrade while the rest advanced.

The weakness of Ruptura was that his sword had to be pointed at the cero flying at him, for the next few minutes it was hell trying to keep his body in a position where he could ward off the cero or at least use the bodies of the ones he killed for protection. All around him the city was burning under the power of the Gillian's assault. He felt a strange anger tear into his gut but ignored that strange feeling, he had neither the time nor reason to indulge it. When perhaps the twentieth Gilligan had fallen the dark cloud let out a cry and the remaining one's retreated.

"Smart" he thought "She knows that while they would eventually take me down she might lose her nearly the whole force, now a days Gillian are hard to come by with the Espada was going on."

Hundreds more of the smaller replaceable hollows poured out and the inky black cloud of darkness began to move forward. In Resurreccion it was pitifully easy to dispatch his attackers, never the less he was forced back he did not want to come into close contact with her. As his attackers tried to swarm him he gathered his reiatsu to his blade "Jirón (Shred)" he murmured swinging his blade. Hundreds of string thin blades of reiatsu shot out nearly invisible to any eyesight, the attack itself was akin to a shotgun blast you could aim it and if the targets were in front of you, the attack stood a reasonable chance of hitting. As many of his attackers found out the attack itself was highly deadly and even if it did not cause instant death it was going to take a decent amount of time to get their limbs back.

But he did not have time to do anything but glance at the destruction he had caused, for the rest of the hollows charged him heedlessly and he readied himself for it. They had held from perhaps half an hour when he found himself side by side with with Dondochakka who holding the ancient labreoty and the portal for all they were worth. However as the could approached them the smaller hollows attack them began to be reabsorbed into lessening the attackers but widening the width and volume of the cloud.

He and Dondochakka glanced at each other nodding one holding out his right the other his left, power swirled and as their cero's united together forming their Cero Sincretico for what was probably the last time.

It was perhaps a couple hundred feet away when she spoke, her voice echoing over an area disproportionate to her actual volume "It is strange, i underestimated you two, your love for her is sickening in its intensity, but to think you two are actually arrancar and that you would flee here of all places."

She paused for a second "I do not sense her, have you sent her away so that you can buy time?" her voice held an edge of laughter to it. "No matter, I will follow wherever she flees, you were most kind to leave the path she fled down open."

Pesche laughed holding up their combined Cero "Do you think that will hurt me?"

"Of course not" he laughed out "But" he aimed it and together they unleashed their cero in a roar of energy that shot towards the roof of the mountain.

"You missed, your last defiant shot and you missed?"

"Not really, may i ask a question?"

"What?"

"How well do you do against massive explosions and millions of tons of rock?"

The cero, equal to any of the Espada crashed into the glowing red orb that floated above the city, Pesche closed his eyes as a wave of white hot heat and force was unleashed on the city. His last thoughts before the blackness came were as they always had been he hoped his mistress would find the peace she sought, he prayed to any god that would listen to the words of one hollow that she would be protected in the days to come. That was all he could ask and all he could hope as an explosion akin to a mini, mini, mini, mini super nova battered all into blackness.

* * *

1

1

1

1

* * *

On and On he ran, into the blackness of the void towards what he hoped was earth, Pesche had been right about reiatsu acting strangely here. He was currently running on a path of what he could only describe as hard light, he had attempted at first to create a path of his spirit energy but it had formed into a broken cracked path that fell apart at the first step.

He held his young charge against his chest tightly trying to shake off the bad feeling he was getting traveling this path. He had a job to do, a promise to keep and nothing was going to stop him from doing that.

How long he had been running he couldn't be sure but something told him he was about half way when there was a almost inaudible grown from the bridge under his feet. "That did not sound promising" he murmured hoping that his growing sense of dread was for naught.

But as fate would have it the problem showed itself in the form of cracks appearing in the hard light ahead of and behind him. Also there were sharp cracking sounds from the direction he had come and he assumed the worst and decided the bridge was falling apart.

"Crap, Crap, Carp" he chanted

"What else could go" he stopped himself before he could say wrong but apparently the universe heard him anyway cause from ahead of him there was a new sound. The sound of a….train horn?"

"Oh my god" the hollow said dully.

"What?" he half yelled at it.

"Do you know that the odd of us meeting this thing are one in infinity" he continued as if Ichigo had not spoken. Ichigo felt the hollow turn to Zangetsu "That decides it we are cursed"

"WHAT IS IT!" He shouted

"The void's version of the Kototsu, you know that thing that keeps you from lingering in the Dangai, only its bigger, deadlier and a whole lot rarer."

"What do you mean"

"It has the relatively endless expanse of the void to sweep so ya meeting it is a once in ten generation event, lucky us."

"What happens if it hits us"

The hollow half laughed out "Spontaneous obliteration"

"Shit"

Zangetsu spoke out in his ever calm voice, damn did that part of his soul ever panic? "The Kototsu must have been attracted by the hard light, it is a completely foreign substance here and it distorts reiatsu."

"That nice but not helpful Zangetsu"

He felt his hollow stirring as if looking around "All Right, King if we are going to survive this you need to do exactly as I say when I say it"

A few more second passed and he saw a trainlight approaching him from the front "Turn right and jump now" He did so and there was a crackling sound as red reiatsu gathered to his right hand, the momentum and speed he had been going at allowed him to keep level with the track of hard light but it would only be for a few moments.

"Zangetsu slow it down for a second" the hollow called, at those words he felt his sense of time distort and his body slow "Alright listen up Zangetsu can't do this for long so don't ask questions, because this is important. It is the nature of the void not to let anything in, that is why it is so hard to open ways in the first place." Behind them the Kototsu turned to race after them "However conversely it is relatively easy to open a way out, in a certain sense the void wants you gone so it is happy to let you out." Ichigo looked ahead of him and felt the space of the void tense and gain a, what was the world, a malubale quality to it. "The space before you is where the void is weak and that means you can tear your way out there." Time abruptly resumed its natural course and his hollow screamed "Now!"

With his right hand blazing with red energy he shattered the dimensional barrier like a glass window and fell through. He fell into bright sunlight as the tear he had created behind him closed as swiftly as it had been opened. He landed roughly on solid ground rolling once, thankfully able to contort his body to stop himself from landing on Nel. He lay on his back for a few seconds breathing in the real air.

He heard a sound in front of him and forced himself to sit up and look, naturally there was a person there, a small child really staring at him with her mouth open. Her hair was light blond and long enough to go below her waist. Her green eyes were wide as saucers and in her hand a watering can lay limp water still spilling out of its head. She wore a well made dress of blue fabric and seemed to be going barefoot for some reason.

The girl blinked once then started screaming "Wonderful, just wonderful" he thought bitterly.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Author's Note "

One of my reviewers mentioned that "no mention ever that there is a limiting factor to the Garganta and the story has even proven that there is no limiting factor i.e. the way hollows just appear where ever they please and go where ever they please."

After going over my information I realized that viewer was correct, what I mistook for differences in technique was actually simply two ways of going about it. A Kumon being an ability that most hollows use to travel to earth and the Descorrer being the faster more efficient way that Espada travel.

I have gone back and changed the information in my story to fit this and I sincerely thank mythics101 for pointing out my mistake. However the fact that Pesche and Dondochakka cannot open a path reflects how they were damaged before they were thrown out of Los Noches. To top that off the modifications they made to their bodies to help them hide Nel forced them into a unique status where right now at least it is impossible from them to open a Kumon or a Descorrer.

I did my best to fix some of the grammar mistakes but like I said I'm not that good at it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a good day fanboy out.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the newest chapter hope you enjoy.

1

1

1

1

1

* * *

Chapter 20 My Peaceful Summer Days part 3 Welcome to Alfheimr

As the child screamed Ichigo moved back as far away from her as he could only to find his shoulder blades touching a stone wall.

"Zelda!" the child screamed

There was a movement in the corner of his eye and a girl, taller than the blond one in front of him but not much older exploded into sight at a dead run. Her hair was a shade of Maroon that hung down the sides of her face and in the ponytail at the back. It was messy but not quite wild in the way it had been kept, the girl had yellow eyes that were currently narrowed at him. She wore a no nonsense shirt and long skirt with combat boots or at least this places equivalent to them. The most important thing about her however was the wooden sword she had in hand, her stance spoke of good training and her movements were swift, efficient and well thought out.

The blade darted through the air in a perfect strike similar to the Japanese style of Iaijutsu or combative sword drawing. It was fast, strong and better than most humans could hope to achieve, that being said Ichigo blocked it with a finger. Where the girl had strength backed by years of training, he had the full might of his Reiryoku to convert to strength. Well not the full might, as most of his power was still unavailable to him it was fine for now.

Everything stopped for a moment as the girls stared at him and what he had just done, the blade wielding girl leapt back from him then moving towards the side placed her body in front of the other girl.

"Look" he began to say hoping to defuse the situation.

But he was interrupted by another voice "Who is this?"

Ichigo looked up as the voice was coming from that direction, its speaker was yet another child, she had blue hair and matching eyes. She looked about the same height as the blond girl and wore a pink sun dress with white socks and green shoes. She was smiling at him her eyes curious. Oh and she was currently standing on top of the wall he had bumped into.

"Get away from him" the sword wielding girl called out.

The blue haired girl jerked in surprise and lost her balance, with and "Eeep" of distress she pitched over and fell. Ichigo reacted like any older brother with superpowers, he lept up meeting the girl half way slipped his around around her waist and making sure he had a secure grip on both Nel and this girl he gently landed on the ground. The girl did not seem put out by her current situation or even bothered in the slightest "Thanks" she said in her cheery voice.

He nodded in acknowledgement as yet another person showed up,thankfully this one was an adult of sorts. He wore a suit that almost made him look like a butler but not quite, he while not quite being as tall as Ichigo was taller than everyone else. The man had blue hair very similar to the girl he that was carrying in his arms. The eyes and some of the facial features were simmiler as well and Ichigo made a guess that this man might be the girls father.

To the man's immense credit he did not react on instinct, he surveyed the situation from his daughter and a green haired skull caped toddler to the blade wielding girl in a battle stance to the mysterious stranger with white hair red eyes and a panicked expression on his face.

The man held up both hands stepping between all of them "I don't know what's going on but violence is not the answer to this problem."

Ichigo nodded setting the blue haired girl on the ground "Yes i do not want to fight anyone right now, i realized that my entrance."

The blond interrupted him "He appeared out of thin air"

"Yes in a sense i did, i am quite lost and i know this sounds lame but could someone tell me where i am, or at least give me directions?"

"You appeared in my yard, crushed my flowers and you're a man, why should I help you."

"He did save me" the blue haired girl pointed out.

"But he could be an enemy his wearing armor and has a sword" Zelda pointed out logically.

The blue haired girl seemingly ignorant of that fact said "I like him Papa"

"QUITE" the blond girl screamed and all sound abruptly stopped. The man sighed "Lotte" his voice was slightly firm, not commanding but had a sense of disapproval in it.

The girl noted it and after a moment where it looked like she was going to explode in anger sighed, took a deep breath calming her self. Ichigo while this was going on carefully put down the blue haired girl who did not move towards her group rather she seemed to be studying the other child in his arms.

"Asuha its rude to stare" her father chided and the girl bounced once as if she had forgotten where she was.

"Sorry" she said holding out her hand "I'm Asuha"

Ichigo being very careful of his super strength shook hands with the girl "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

She gave him a dazzling smile that only kids could manage before turning to the girl called Lotte "He seems like a good person."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him "He ruined my flowers"

"But they will grow back"

"That is not the point, its rude to fall out of thin air and crush someone's flowers."

How very specific Ichigo thought "Look" he said "I'm sorry that my actions have caused damage, I did not mean to come here, I had no choice." he decided to take a risk "Look I'm not from wherever this place is, I'm from earth."

That brought a fresh round of silence from the group as the man gave him a more interested look "Where on Earth?"

That brought about some hope for the wayward hybrid "Japan"

"Really?" the man exclaimed "So am I, what city?"

Ichigo blinked "Wait you're from earth too?"

The man nodded "I'm Naoya from Japan"

"Stop ignoring me" the blond girl screamed evidently losing the cool she had been going for "This is my castle and you will acknowledge me."

Ichigo stepped back bumping the wall again hands up "Look I did not wish to cause trouble, now that i know there might be a way to and from earth I'll be going if you wish.

The blond girl looked like she wanted to take him up on his offer but Naoya placed his hand on her shoulder and they locked eyes for a moment. It was at that moment that he sensed it a slight wave of aura that pushed out for the girl a power that he had seen in someone else. That was also when her tail whipped into sight "...this child was a succubus like Kurumu.

His girlfriends words from many weeks ago rang in his head "More than ninety percent of my kind do not live on earth" she had also mentioned the world's name Alfheimr.

The man seemed to shrug of the aura unconsciously, just as the child had unconsciously used it "He's protected by something" Ichigo thought "Or he has had experience with a stronger power" Given where he thought he was that was not out of the realm of possibility.

The girl sighed "Since you saved my playmate, I...I will be merciful in my judgement towards you." She sighed "We will help you if we can, but if you look like you're up to no good then punishment will be swift and proper" She threatened, then she grabbed the Asuha's arm stuck her tongue out at him and fled leaving him, the unconscious Nel, the bokken whilding girl and the blue haired man called Naoya with a protection from the aura of succubi.

Zelda gritted her teeth "I will have to ask you to remove your armor and weapons while you are here."

Ichigo nodded and with an effort of will dispelled the armor and Zangetsu into inmaterial, looking back he probably could have done that a less shocking way as the two people watching him just stared. "Wh..what was that" Zelda stuttered."

"I took off my armor"

"Where did it go?"

"... Umm...magic?…." he answered

"That does not answer anything" she hissed.

"Zelda" the man said with a plea in his voice "I do not think he means us harm"

She looked at him then away with the faintest hint of red on her face, Ichigo suddenly felt vast amounts of pity and empathy for the man "Fine" she put away her blade "But I will be watching you"

Zelda took a few steps backward then quickly turned and moved around a corner, leaving him alone with the Naoya who with a sighing sort of laugh said "Don't take what they say too hard they're good kids"

Ichigo laughed back 'It would be worrying it they did not find my appearance strange."

"True, true" Naoya agreed

"Do you know where I am?"

"I know where this castle is, i know where the princesses school is but for the most part I know little of this world, I haven't been here that long."

Ichigo nodded while pondering the word princesses that blond haired girl certainly acted as if she considered herself royalty. "But" the man said interrupting his thoughts " I do know someone who can and she is not that far."

Naoya turned and motioned with his hand "Come with me and we will see if you can get some help"

As he followed the man he felt another set of eyes on him and glanced up to a balcony to see a another girl who looked closer to a women watching him, her hair and eyes were a shade of purple that almost looked pink and she had a shrewd look that reminded him way too much of Kisuke for his comfort.

As they rounded a side of the house a tower came into view, he had not seen it before because of the angle he had been standing at, it kind of looked out of place standing where it was. "Who is the child?" Naoya asked

Ichigo looked at Nel shifting her so that he was holding her with both his arms now "Someone who I must protect."

The man nodded "I understand that but that was not my question"

Ichigo shook his head "She was entrusted to me that is all that matters"

After a moments silence Naoya shrugged and changed the subject "The person I am taking you to is considered to among the wisest and most powerful in our world. There is very little she does not know and what she does not know she can normally find out."

"I know people like that, what are her prices?"

"Prices?"

Ichigo nodded "people normally charge something for skills like that."

The man looked puzzled "She does not charge anything, she will either help you or she won't."

After a moments thought Ichigo decided that was a refreshing yet worrying change of pace for how things normally went in his life.

Naoya walked up to the wooden door of the tower and knocked politely, the door opened by itself obviously not needing the aid of anything natural to do so. Standing in the foyer breathing hard as if she had just ran down a lot of stairs was a small child. She was maybe a head taller than Nel but her face was set in a serious expression that tried to mask the childlike happiness she felt at the sight of Naoya.

Her eyes were red but after a quick scan Ichigo knew that she was not a vampire, her hair was purple and tied in two pigtails that looked like really long antenna. She wore a modest purple dress that had a white skirt with well made purple shoes. But besides her age the most notable thing about her wa the two bunny ears sticking up from her head. Each moved independently signifying their apparent realness to the world.

After a brief moment of silence the child that she was broke through her serious facade and ran up to the man beside Ichigo and hugged him tightly a brief smile flashing over her face before fading back to the serious look. "Hello to you to Ini" Naoya said with an easy grin. Turning to Ichigo he introduced them "Ichigo Kurosaki this is Ingrid Sorveig the current great sage of this world."

Ichigo bowed politely but in his head wondered why the smartest people he knew were always creepy ageless immortal men or small girls who had not hit puberty yet.

"Greetings void walker" she said after letting go of the man and facing him calmly.

"Why do you call me that?"

"You came here without the aid of Yggdrasil did you not? That is the only known way besides that world tree."

He had to nod his head at that logic "Then void walker you are" she said.

Ichigo sighed and decided to change the subject "I'm from earth and through a series of unfortunate events it ended up here and I was wondering if you could help me get home."

"You are currently in the world of Alfheimr what was once the land of the light elves now the home to many races that survived the ragnarock."

"_Dont ask Dont ask_" Ichigo thought "_You are not here to discover that intricacies behind the norse apocalypse_"

"...wait did you say Alfheimr" he said after his brain kicked in and told him he had heard that word before."

The sage nodded solemnly, it was then after freezing in place for a moment that Ichigo started laughing, not the mocking laughter or the self deprecating laughter but the honest, relieved, joyful laughter of someone who had just had his prison sentence commuted.

The two people in the room stared at him in blank confusion as he suppressed his laughing fit though his smile and relief were evident on his face "Sorry" he apologized "I pray you don't take that action as rude it is just that of all the places landed this is the best one I could hope for."

"Why is that?" the sage asked

"Because I know people here he answered with a grin "Have you heard of the Kurono's"

The sage blinked and started reciting something that sounded like it came out of a book "High nobility of the succubi. There clan is one of the only with strong direct blood ties to the royal line, since the beginning of the this nation the duties of that house include being protectors, playmates and advisors to the royal family. Outside of royalty they are the only house allowed to from a professional army, one of the reasons for the large harems of that family is gain loyal powerful men for that force."

With an apparent effort she forced herself to stop because it looked like she could have gone on for quite awhile. "How do you know them?"

"I go to school with their daughter"

The sage frowned at that pursing her small lips "They are among that last families to still do that with their children" she allowed "The mortal world is much more prone to violence than here"

"On that we agree" Ichigo said

The sage looked down for a moment eyes flicking through thoughts so fast that it was impossible to get a read on her "Could you point me in the right direction?" he asked.

The child glanced at him "Why would I send a potential threat towards the ruler of my land?"

Why did this have to be so complicated? he wondered locking eyes with her he answered "I do not mean harm to anyone in this world, i have not reason to."

The child did not flinch as his stare nor look away "Normally I can tell at a glance what is it I see," she nodded towards the man "I could tell immediately that he was human, just as i could tell you that he does have blood that is not quite human running through his veins"

"What what?" the man said

She ignored him "You are confusing every time i feel as if i know what you are something shifts or changes you say you are from the world of humans yet you do not feel like anything from there. Why should i believe a word you say?"

Ichigo pondered his next words carefully "I am a Shinigami" he finally said

"Oh" she said her demeanor changing 'I've never met those who safeguard the souls of the dead, though I have my father's notes and memories"

"So what does that mean for me?"

Ini gave him a stern look 'Can you prove it?"

He held out his right hand and spoke aloud the words of power that defined him "Protect All Creation, Zangetsu" There was as simmering in his hand as the short sword from of his Zanpakuto was called into existence. It glowed with soft white power and all but hummed with strength and purpose.

The sage's eyes brightened slightly "May I?" she asked holding out both her hands.

To be sure Ichigo asked Zangetsu mentally first for permission, when he received the affirmative he gingerly handed the child the piece of his soul forged into a weapon. It was an odd sensation when he let go it was almost as if he could feel the child's small hands inside him small warm but foreign hands gliding gently over the metaphysical force that was his soul. It took a lot of self control not to fidget in place at the strange feeling.

The blade shimmered to the point of brilliance and the sage rocked back as if struck, and after an instant it vanished returning to the place it resided in his soul. The child looked a little flushed as she turned her gaze back to him. "My apologies" she gasped a little "My father had been led to believe that the Zanpakuto was a purification weapon."

Ichigo shook his head "No it is the piece of my soul that was forged for battle"

She nodded "I realize that and I apologise"

It was really hard to stay mad at children and Ichigo laughed "Its fine, now you know"

With a sigh she composed her face back to the calm facade "I have it on good authority the princess is heading to the capital tomorrow afternoon to go see her mother." She paused for a moment thinking "I will arrange for you to go with her"

"I don't think she likes me that much"

The sage sighed "Don't worry about it she's not mean, just a little spoiled"

Ichigo gave her a look but shrugged, it was not like he had any better ideas right now and come to think of it Nel was probably going to wake up soon and that was a conversation he was dreading.

The girl turned as if to head for the stairs cleary dismissing them "What changed your mind about me?" he asked.

She paused "You gave me new knowledge and your Zanpakuto gave me a glimpse into who you are, i will not speak of what i saw but I do know so long as no one harms you and yours, you are no threat to this realm." After saying that she continued walking back up the stairs "Go now I have much to think on."

Naoya moved forward his adult legs allowing him to easily catch up with the girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Thank you Ini"

The sage trembled for a moment her face flushing as she muttered "You can show yourselves out and ran up the rest of the stairs.

Naoya watched after her smiling to himself, Ichigo glanced down as Nel began to shift in his arms and a slight whimper made it out of her throat.

The other man noticed it and that fact that Ichigo's face and expression became dark and troubled "Do you have a place where i can go, one dark and quiet."

Naoya's eyes were filled with compassion and he nodded "I know a place"

They entered the home of the princesses and the man led him through several hallways and sets of stairs leaving the teen completely confused as to just where he was. Near the end of of one hallway Naoya nodded and opened a door "This is a guest room we use for vampires who want to stay out of the sun, it has no windows and only a single light, will it do?"

Ichigo nodded letting nothing of his sense of irony that he had been given this particular room show. "Thank you, I would like some time alone if that is all right?"

Naoya nodded "If you need anything there is a bell cord and one of the staff here will assist you."

"Thank you" Ichigo said again.

The man closed the door but not before saying "Your welcome"

The darkness closed in on him and it shrouded him like a comforting blanket, this room must have been mostly sound proof because a nice silence settled over it. Dreading what was coming but knowing it was important he closed his eyes sat against the wall and waited.

Only a few minutes could have passed before Nel's stirring stopped and her eyes opened, they looked around her confused but only for a moment. A dullness seemed to settle over her "Where are Nel's brothers?" she asked through by the tone of her voice she knew the answer.

He looked away from her and his arm tightened slightly around her body, Nel might look, act and very well be a child but she was also a hollow, she knew what death was.

Her small hands tightened almost painfully on his skin as she took his silence for the answer that is was. She buried her face in his chest as small sobs choked there way out her. He felt warm liquid slide down from his own face across his cheeks,...he was crying? Crying for two hollows?

No he thought not for two hollows, he was crying to two beings whose motives that he completely understood. He was crying for the pain there deaths had caused this girl, the necessity of the action and there complete willingness to accept their duty. He was crying for two brothers who had given their lives so that their little sister, who was their sister in every way that mattered, might live on.

His power glowed against the darkness enfolding them, those two had charged him with protecting her. Knowing that had no choice but taking that chance because it was the only one open to them. But what ever the case they had chosen rightly, he would protect her, he would fight for her, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he would die for her if that was necessary.

Nel's sobs lessened slightly and he spoke "Nel" he said gently "They did everything in there power to make sure you escaped"

The child whimpered "But Nel alone now"

"No" he said his voice as set in stone as the mountains, she looked up at him eyes shining in the darkness "Not alone, never alone. Your brothers gave me a mission, that I would protect you as they did"

His soul and aura filled with a warmth that he had not felt since Mab had been made in his soul and Nel felt it as well "I swear on my soul" he said "That I will protect you."

Just like the first time he had swore by his soul the words came out loud even though he had been quite they rang through the room and out of it apparently as two voices gasped on the other side of the door.

A light came back into Nel's eyes " You'll be Nel's brother?"

"I can't replace them Nel and I won't even try, but I will care for you, I will be your family"

Nel clung to him with bruising strength and again buried her face in his chest, he simply held the child not caring how long he stayed there sitting against the wall. So long as he could bring this child comfort that was all that mattered.

At some point both of them must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes the small clock in the room told him that it was ten o'clock that next day. He quickly noted that Nel was gone but instead of panicking he closed his eyes and sought out her energy, quickly finding it moving through the garden area just outside the house. Beside her was a blue pink aura of Naoya's daughter and the solid pink glow of the princesses.

* * *

1

1

1

1

* * *

He opened his eyes and with a grown stood stretching to work out all the kinks in his body before stepping out of the room and beginning to walk towards Nel's aura. As she did not seem to be in any danger he took a little bit of time to look at the place he had just spent the night in.

Despite himself he was quite impressed with the art and architecture that went in to this place, whoever made it sure as hell put a lot of work into it. He moved to the side on reflex reaching out to catch a girl that had rounded the corner on the run and had stumbled into him. She was wearing a maids outfit and he guessed that she was one of the staff, her hair was brown and went down to her neck parting around her pointed ears. Her worried almost frantic green eyes stared up at him "Sorry,sorry, sorry" she said as fast as she could.

"No, no its fine" he said reassuringly and moving so that she had a clear path to where ever she was going. She gave him a grateful look and bolted down the hall, shaking his head he tried to make his way through the place but kept getting lost down dead end hallways. He ended up finding a balcony and was half a mind to jump down from there when he realized that he was in a perfect position to see what Nel was doing and with his super hearing he could find out about the situation before butting in, after all it looked like the other girls were playing with her.

"Here you go" the blue haired one called tossing a ball at Nel the child looked kind of happy but not quite the same as when he had first met her. She moved well running up and snatching at the ball, her strength being far beyond that of a normal child caused the thing to pop in her hands.

She started to cry again and Ichigo began to move but before he could Asuha ran up to her as fast as she could and wrapped her in a big hug. The warmth and child like intensity she put into that was so warm Ichigo thought he could feel it from here. "Hey Nel we have plenty of toys and sometimes they break."

"Nel sorry, Nel didn't mean to."

"I know, I know" she said with a smile and a very familiar sensation pulsed out from her passing over his skin as he watched them. He knew the feeling very well having been exposed to his girl friends for several months straight. "Charm" he muttered. The girl had used charm, not a controlled charm, or even an attempt to shift something. It was like she did not know she had it, but why did she have it?

He focused his senses, what he did was much stronger than his casual once over and after staring at the conflicting energy of blue and pink he understood. By staring hard enough he bypassed the outer core of human energy that surrounded her and found at her core the same well of power that Kurumu, and that princess had for that matter the will and power of the succubi that gave them their strength. This girl was a half human half succubi, that in an of itself was very interesting.

There was the light sound of running feet and the blond princess rounded the corner of a row of bushes running at full speed. She was dragging several more of her toys behind her, upon reaching her other two playmates she noticed the popped ball and simply grabbed and tossed it to the side.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" asked someone behind him.

He did not recognize the voice to he glanced behind him, the girl had pink hair that came down around her neck. She was not all that tall and without looking at her eyes he would not have known she was older than that of his sisters. She wore dress with two shades of red separated by yellow lines along with stockings, boots and a pair of glasses. Her eyes were the most striking part about her, not their color he was used that now a days, it was the sharpness of them. The shrewd mind behind them, eyes he had also grown used to seeing on Kisuke when the man wanted something.

He paused before answering "Indeed" he finally said.

The girl easily walked up beside him showing no sense of discomfort at her sudden close proximity. "I'm Judith Snorrevik caretaker and advisor to Princesses Astarotte"

"Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute Shinigami"

"Sage Ingrid seems quite impressed with that title."

Ichigo shrugged "Does not matter to me."

"Mayhaps not but few things impress her and when something does it becomes something to note."

"So what do you think now that you have noted me."

"Nothing yet, I have not seen enough" She looked down at the three playing girls "Those two think the world of you now even if Lotte will not admit it."

"Lotte?"

The girl laugh "Sorry Princess Astarotte, they were both spying on you yesterday"

"I was aware"

She gave him a quizzical look "Then why did you not stop them?"

"I had more important things to do"

"I see, then that tells me you can be a very focused individual"

"So you're a pshrink too?"

"A what?"

He shook his head "Never mind"

Below them the girls were in the middle of a game of tag where Nel was quickly becoming the clear victor, even in a child's body the power of the hollow showing its face again. He could not help but smile at it, for with through her and her brother's actions he got to see a different side of those he had once thought of as monsters.

"Your face is just like his" the girl said

"Who?"

"Naoya"

"Oh?"

"What is it with young men from earth who are far too young to be such good fathers."

He nodded it at that "I'll tell you when you tell me why prepubescent girls and old men are always the smartest in the room."

They both shared a good laugh at that "Some things will forever remain a secret" Judith said after they both recovered.

"I'm not her father though, she calls me her brother and thus it is so."

Judith shook her head "In some cases you are that but in others you are more like a father than you think."

A familiar voice called out in a slightly disapproving tone "Judith"

She let out something between a laugh and a sigh "What is it Noaya"

The blue haired man strolled out onto the balcony with them a kind smile set into his face "You really need to stop doing that"

The girls sharp eyes glinted wickedly "You know what they say two is better than one."

"I do not believe this applies" the man said patiently.

"He is younger than you, mayhaps he will have less restraint."

Naoya's voice did something Ichigo had never heard it do, it hardened, slightly, ever so slightly but the change was enough for both to hear. "Judith" he said "She is not ready, she will not be for a good number of years." He made sure the girls eyes were on him "Leave it be"

Judith almost shivered but refined, the only thing she did was sigh to herself "I truly chose well, to well almost"

She gave Naoya a slight bow and left the two of them on the balcony, Ichigo glanced from her retreating form to the man beside him "What did I miss?"

The man gave a sigh glancing behind him at the retreating form of Judith "She is a good person for the most part, but feels that to get things done she must push them forward."

"How does that apply to me?"

Naoya looked down on the children "Do you know how puberty works for the succubi?"

Ichigo blinked at that and shook his head "For most of them it is almost like humans, but there are cases especially in the royal family where that is not always the case." The man's eyes went distant "The queen for one at the age of eleven whet from looking exactly like to Lotte to nearly what she is today."

His eyes refocused "That change happened over night"

"How much of a change?"

"As drastic as a kid becoming an adult"

"That cannot have been good for her mental state"

Naoya laughed "If she had been human yes it would have but she is not human."

Ichigo pursed his lips in thought "How does that change things?"

"From what Mercelida told me"

"Who?"

"Oh, I mean her majesty told me if that happens to a child of her race the instinctual memories of the child's parents and grandparents will compensate for the sudden change" He shrugged "I still believe that it is not the healthiest thing but it has happened."

A few dots connected. "Judith thinks that is the case here?"

"She hopes it is"

"Is that why you are here?"

He laughed "She probably hoped I would speed the process along, but I am a father first and do not plan on standing idle when all I see is a child who should enjoy her time as one."

The both were silent for a little bit "So you are like a betrothed to her or something?"

"Something like that but I do not plan on letting that affect my actions, by the time she is anywhere close to being ready for activity that Judith wishes to happen she will probably have found someone closer to her age to be with, and that is fine by me."

The children below them nearly as one turned when the sound of a bell chimed and dashed inside "You said Asuha was your daughter right?"

"Yes"

"Then why does her aura resemble the other girls?"

"What is aura?"

Ichigo waved his hand "It is the confliction of energy around a person, it is affected by power personal, heritage, emotions. At the core of your daughter is the power of a succubi and it the power it holds is almost exactly like the princesses.

The man stared at him for a long moment "That is an astoundingly scary amount of information you can tell just by looking at someone."

"Are they sisters?"

The man looked him up and down and evidently came to a decision "Half sisters" he said quietly.

"That has got to be awkward"

"You have no idea"

"... got anything to eat?"

After a quick walk through the house the man led him to a small dining room. Naoya said that he needed to check something and would be back, there was still some leftovers from breakfast and he fell into to it with the rabid abandon of a wolf. It only just occurred to him that he had not eaten in many days and the moment food hit his mouth he wanted more of it.

That was almost disturbing that he had not noticed his own hunger, disturbing and dangerous. Zangetsu stirred at theses thoughts _"If need be you can subsist like a hollow by devouring energy, specifically your own I however do not recommend this for extended periods of time._"

Ichigo silently agreed with his Zanpakuto and went to work of finishing something that tasted like bacon only it was the wrong color for that item. The dark skinned maid he had met in the hallway passed by the table and dropped off a mug filled with what looked like milk. He greedily drank it and after putting down the mug decided that was the best damn milk he had ever tasted.

He waved the maid down as she passed again "Is there any more?" he asked holding out the mug.

The dark skinned maid nodded and took the mug "Effie!" she called.

A few seconds later a pink haired teen entered, here hair was a light pink almost the color of bubblegum and it was cut around the length of her neck. She wore a slightly different maid uniform than the others he had seen, blue dress rather than black with white stocking and a pink ribbon around her waist. Around her neck was a what looked like a cowbell and a white tail hung from down flicking around occasionally. But the most prominent thing about her was her rather large chest that was nearly bursting out of her dress.

He took it as a matter of pride that his eyes only stayed there for a few nanoseconds longer than they should have before refocusing on her cute eager to please face. "_Great"_ his hollow said "_the king has learned to ignore lovely parts of the female body, what an accomplishment. What a healthy thing for someone his age." _

"Fuck off" he thought at his hollow.

In the normal world the girl called Effie said "Yes Cu"

"Our guest wants more milk and the pitcher is empty."

"Oh" the girl said smile freezing on her face for a moment, she turned and left the room.

Ichigo shook his head telling the maid called Cu "If there was not any its fine"

The girl laughed "There is no cold milk left, there is warm and fresh"

"_Maybe the get directly from cows_" his hollow said "_Or at least this worlds equivalent to it_."

Ichigo felt a cold chill run up his spine "Why are you giving me a rational explanation?"

"_The better question is why can't I give rational explanations"_

"That does not make any sense why did I feel like I am being screwed."

Mab answered him "Because you can tell a hawk from a handsaw when the wind is southerly"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"

He was interrupted from his musing when Effie returned with the mug brimming with fresh milk "Sorry its warm" she told him.

He shook his head "It's fine" he touched the mug and the chill of winter passed through it bringing it down to the cool level he enjoyed. The pink haired maid made an impressed sound "That is handy"

Ichigo nodded with a grin and downed it in one swig, at that moment he did so Naoya returned and saw him. The man's face paled "Wait" he said but he had already drained it, "Too late" he sighed.

"Ichigo tilted his head "What?"

"I was hoping to tell you this before you drank the milk around here"

"What?!" Ichigo asked voice raising.

He sighed "Did you like it?"

"Yes" he answered cautiously

"Then you better thank Effie for it"

"?"

"She is a the princesses wet nurse...um a milk fairy"

Ichigo's expression froze in place as he stared at the empty mug, after a moment he carefully set it down turned to the milk fairy and bowed slightly "Thank you" he said voice tight.

He stood up saying "I'm full" in a very meek voice.

Naoya sighed "That was my reaction too" he led the poor teen outside for some fresh air. While his inner hollows laughter rang over the inner world.

Nel caught sight of him as he exited the house and dashed towards him slamming into his body with a flying tackle that would have shattered a humans spine. The child smiled up at him as he caught his breath "Nel has friends" she said her eyes sparkling.

"Do you now" he asked voice returning to normal.

She nodded her head vigorously, "Good" he said

The golden haired princess walked up to him, he blue haired Asuha skipping beside her. The child gulped looking at him but shook it off and said in a royal tone "I have decided to show you mercy and grant you passage to the land of the Kurono's"

The words to his smartass retort died halfway up his throat as his reason told him to humor her. He still couldn't keep all the dryness out of his voice when he said "Your mercy humbles me."

The girl did not seem to notice the dryness and nodded at his words a look a pride entering her eyes. Asuha looked up at him and said "You're already pretty cool, but if half the things Nel says you can do are true then that would be amazing."

She gave him a bright smile "Can you show us some of it?"

"Please Ichigo" Nel begged jumping up and down.

What little resistance he did have vanished " What do you want to see?" he sighed out

That caused a bit of conversation between the three of them Ichigo have to veto the idea of blowing something up or restraining the servants with kido. Finally the girls agreed on something he was willing to do "Take us Flying" they all said.

Of course he made sure that Naoya was ok with it but with his approval he scooped up Lotte and Asuha in his arms and bent over so Nel could cling to his back. "Don't you get any Ideas" the princess told him.

He gave her a steady look "Your what, like ten?"

She nodded "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Before she could answer back he lept into the sky powered by his Reiryoku, the three children on him started making sounds of excitement as he went through several revolutions of the castle and then taking them as high as he dared and lowering himself fast enough to make them scream.

He had a feeling that Nel was only copying the other girls emotions because he was sure this did not phase her in the slightest.

As he hovered around twenty feet off the ground the princess whispered "So this is what it is like to have wings."

Asuha sighed "That would be so cool, I wish i could have them too."

Ichigo had to restrain himself from saying that there was a very good chance she would, but he refained not wanting to cause any trouble because of his insight.

As the ride came to an end and he landed on the ground Asuha kissed his cheek "Thank you" She said. Lotte scrambled out of his arms and after a moment of looking lost as to what she should do stuck her tongue out at him which he ignored.

Nel stayed on his back seeming quite comfortable in her spot and made no move to let go, Naoya walked out to him he bowed slightly to Lotte "The carriage is ready my Lady"

The princesses went red from the roots of her hair to tips of her toes "D-don't call me that i didn't ask you to"

The man gave her a confused look "But you did, just last"

"Noaya-baka" she yelled at him turning to run into the house. Asuha gave her father an amused smile before she ran after the princesses.

"Wait" Naoya called after them "The carriage."

So after those two had to be tracked down again he managed to herd them into the waiting carriage. Lotte still red faced shouted "You and Noaya-baka can ride on the roof" before diving into the interior of the carriage.

Asuha laughed her little head off as she followed her friend and Nel looked between it and Ichigo confused as to what she should do. Ichigo gave her a smile and helped her into the carriage and after closing the door hopped up on the roof. Naoya had to climb on as he was not a superhuman but once they were both settled in for the trip.

This was the first real chance he had gotten to see the land he had fallen into, the places he passed were a strange mix of european medieval architecture but there were plenty of things that resembled modern objects. For example in one of the villages he passed there were magically powered lights and even several things that almost looked like traffic signs and distance markers.

Many different kind of people passed them or were passed, some with dark skin, some with pale. Others had long ears still more had some sort of animal like parts one them. The only thing he saw in common with everyone was the fact that there were all sorts of differences between them.

Naoya seems be doing the same thing he was a light smile on his face "So she really will make use ride up here the whole time?"

He laughed "She is a little spoiled at times, but I'm working on it."

"So that is a yes?"

"Indeed"

"Tell me what you know about this place, if you would."

So the rest of the trip was spent in conversation, Naoya being a native of earth did not know too much about Alfheimr but what he did know was important. Slavery was outlawed, the queen was working very hard to topple barriers between people, race and regions. That most of the military in the country was also part of the Queens harem, and inspite of the noble families consent inner politics and games the country was in a good peaceful and excellent economic situation. Apparently the queen had good advisors and listened to them, and carefully thought about their words, it made her a good leader and a dangerous person to mess with. At least in Ichigo's opinion.

The sun glowed orange in the sky as the carriage reached Ichigo's stop, taking a second to stretch he slipped off the roof hitting the ground with a solid thump. Nel opened the door and jumped into his arms while her new friends followed. Since she was standin on the carriage door Ashua gave them both a hug "Do you really have to go Nel?" she asked wistfully.

The hollow child nodded "Ichigo my protector, Nel is going to follow him."

The blue haired girl turned to him "Can she play in the future?"

One blink...two blinks "If I can safely find a way to transdimensional jump then I don't see why not."

Asuha laughed "Great"

He was beginning to think the girl did not understand what understatement was, "You better bring her back:" The princess ordered "Because we are friends now."

"Yes your majesty" he said dryly "If the universe will let me kick several of its laws in the teeth safely I will"

"See to it that you do" the girl said in a huff.

Sitting on the top of the carriage Naoya waved to him "It was good to meet you Kurosaki Ichigo"

"You to Naoya, Asuha, Lotte"

"What did you call me?"

"Princesses" he said smoothly.

The girl stuck her tongue out at him one last time before the door shut and the carriage began moving leaving Ichigo and Nel in front of a very grandiose mansion.

* * *

1

1

1

1

* * *

It was not the largeness of it that made it that way, it was the magical haze that made the pillars appear gold, the triple x rated statues set to either side of the the walk way. It was the gleaming of the roof which through the application of some spell gave the appearance of being a starry sky. Which was even stranger because it was only dusk and no stars were out yet.

But he paid very little attention to those things, right now he had other aspects of himself to worry about, for on his heart was pounding in nervous beats, his mouth was going dry and just the thought of seeing Kurumu again was causing his body to react strongly. It took a few seconds of focused breathing to bring his body back under control. He almost laughed at himself for acting like a young schoolboy… and then occurred to him that he was a school boy. It was just that fact was hard to remember in between all his life or death struggles, hell he could not remember the last time he had showed any real interest in the struggles of the human world. It was just hard to take it seriously with what being in between the world of monsters and the dead.

Shaking off those thoughts he began to walk forward towards the front door, trying to hid the statures from Nel's sight, despite the fact that being a hollow she might very well know what the art was depicting but he still felt the urge to shield her from it.

The door was a large double oaken thing smooth almost to the point of reflective, given that it was wood that was quite impressive. He raised a hand and knocked several times adding a hint of super strength to make sure it was heard. An old man opened the door, he was dressed to the T like a butler of europe, suite, tie, coat with tassels, ect. He was tall and looked like he once might have been a warrior, he had hard grey eyes and his face while wrinkled was set in a polite if disent gaze.

A wave of lust and heat hit Ichigo's face as the door was opened and the sounds of music, voices and… mating invaded his ears. He could not help but flinch slightly as he toned down his vampire hearing and ignored his empathic sense as best he could. The people he could see off to the side were either wearing fancy suits and dresses or nothing at all with little in between. He thanked his lucky stars he had not been using vampire sense of smell because even with human level the scent of what was going on was strong.

"May I help you" the butler asked his tone conveying disapproval at multiple aspects of Ichigo's face, appearance, and situation. It was quite annoying because the man could not possibly know was Ichigo's situation was, he held in a sigh and answered politely " I'm looking for Kurumu."

Again the sense of lust and desire threatened to overwhelm his senses but Zangetsu's power flared reinforcing the shields of his mind. The butler let out a small bark of laughter "And what would the young mistress want with you?"

This probably would have been the start of a conversation that would have ended in Ichigo punching out the butler but thankfully for all involved Kurumu appeared on the scene. She walked out a room on opposite the,...ball room. She was wearing a very modest blue dress, even by earth standards, at least until it got up to her chest where it was deliberately tighter than normal his heart did a slight flutter at her appearance as for a brief second he drank in the sight of her.

She look gorgeous, powerful and completely annoyed, around her, behind her were five men, all well dressed, all powerful looking and all wanting to tear her dress right off her. With the aikido her had drilled into her she deftly parried and avoided several grasping hands that were going for parts of her she did not want touched. her movements were off beat denying the ability to stay completely in step with her but the men were having none of it as they tightened their circle.

She noted this and in a flash of green vanished from the circle of now confused men and appeared on the upper level of the house her fist clenched in anger and the vibe of I do not want to be here clear on her face.

The butler said something again but Ichigo ignored him, with a silent effort of will he flared his power outward. Most were too drunk off the aura of the succubi to feel it,in fact the only two people he was sure felt the wave were the butler to took a step back out of reflex and Kurumu.

The girl reacted like she had been stung head turning everywhere eyes wild and excited, filled with disbelief, shock and raw unrestrained joy. It only took her a second for her to see and when their eyes locked time seemed to freeze in place. Some very small part of him wondered how in the world he deserved this beauty, one that had once been worshiped by the men of old.

Kurumu vanished blurring towards him in a speed that was far greater than what he had last seen her do. Ichigo braced himself as she hit him with such force that drove him back ten feet and made his everything hurt for a second. But none of that mattered as his girlfriend wrapped herself around him. Her clothes, her scent, her hair, the feeling of her body on his past right through the defense of Zangetsu, her eyes glowed shining silver as he opened his mouth to speak. She silenced him with a kiss, a kiss only one of her race could do, it filled his whole body with fire and his heart and everything else pounded in time to the rhythm of her pulse. He felt her devour his power like a man in the desert suddenly finding water. All thought left him except for the desire to feel his skin on hers. That and memory, Nel, the child was still on his back.

With and effort of will he pulled back, Kurumu felt this and let out a whine of disapproval but she she took a moment to close her eyes and breath, and when they opened again they had returned to the violet he knew and loved.

It took a short time before both of them could speak there breaths coming in heavily "Hello to you too" Ichigo finally managed to say.

She looked at a loss for words as confusion warred with her radiant joy, "You, your, your here, how, when, where?"

He held up his hand "A very long story"

Nel spoke up "He saved me"

It was only then that Kurumu noticed the child on his back "Who are you?" she asked confusion growing even further.

"Part of that long story"

She shook her head "I, I can't believe you're here, I, I never imagined that you would" she seemed at a loss for words "My mother, my sisters"

He nodded "Sure, I can meet them" he glanced at the direction of the party "Though perhaps it would be good to wait "

Kurumu paled "Oh gods yes"

Her face turned red "Oh empty night I can't believe you saw that"

He tightened his grip on her "All I saw was my girlfriend doing her damnedest to avoid unwanted attention."

She kissed him again, lightly, gently and swiftly "You really trust me completely don't you?"

"Always"

She grabbed his hand "Come, come, I was about to retreat to my room before you came and I still think that is the best place to hide."

"I do feel a tad underdressed"

She shook her head "All I was doing was snacking when those asshole's came on to me" she growled slightly "Every guest was told I was not a part of their sport the they are too drunk to remember."

Her violet eyes sparkled as she looked at him "Besides I have better things to do now" she leaned forward and whispered "My room is not the back of a limo"

"Don't gulp, don't gulp, don't gulp" he told himself

She led him through the main floor, the five men who had been coming on to Kurumu were still standing around confused, when they caught sight of her holding hands with him and leading him somewhere there eyes turned ugly and as one they began to move towards them. Being as drunk as they were none of them noticed the layer of frictionless ice suddenly appear on the floor and the five stooges toppled to the ground at the unexpected terrain hazard.

The Butler calmly walked up to them, and across the ice with seemingly no problem, the then proceeded to pick each of the five men up and toss them out the open door. With that finished he closed the door and went to work clearing away the ice, the only thing Ichigo could think of as they went out of sight was "LIke a Boss"

He was beyond glad when they entered her room and the noise, smell and pulse of the party below them vanished as she shut the door. He was also pleased that her room had none of the paintings and carvings he had seen on the way in it as well. If the statues outside had been triple x those on the way here had been...quadruple X?"

Kurumu noted his expression in correctly guessed what it meant, "Don't worry about the state of the house, when mother throws a party she is very careful to give the guests exactly what they expect to see, it helps when the ones you might need to manipulate think you are shallow have a one track mind. By tomorrow it will all be back in storage."

Ichigo frowned "If you say so"

She laughed "My mom loves sex but she like most of us can do other things."

"Too much information Kurumu"

They both laughed for a little bit but that ended when her face turned serious "You look like hell" she told him.

"In a manner of speaking and according to some interpretation i have just recently come from a form of it."

"Nel's home not that bad" the child said with a pout " Ichigo glanced at her with a raised eyebrow "Maybe a little" the child amended.

Kurumu glanced between the two of them with a smile on her face before turning and beginning to slip out of her dress, Ichigo got an eyeful of naked back and thong clad ass before his brain engaged again and he slammed his eyes shut.

His girlfriend gave out another laugh "I don't mind if you look Ichigo"

He groaned at the sultriness of her voice and said "At least you don't wear that with a school uniform."

"Would you like me too?"

"NO!"

He sensed Nel move from the place beside him towards the succubus "Day so big" She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes they are" Kurumu said with quite a bit of pride.

Nel giggled "Ichigo embarrassed"

"It is one of his better points" Kurumu agreed

With a sigh Ichigo leaned back against the chair he was sitting on and after a few moments Kurumu called "Its fine, I'm dressed"

He opened his eyes and saw that she was wearing one of his lost loose fitting tee shirts, had everyone stolen on from him, and a pair of earth made sweat pants. She had picked up Nel and had tilted her hips to one side to allow the child to rest easy there.

She walked over to and sat down beside him hips touching as Nel played with her blue hair, "So what happened and how did you get here?"

After a moments thought and deciding to tell the entire truth he told her everything, from the beginning, by the time he had finished the sun was gone from the evening sky

"So when I realized that somehow I had fallen into your world, I managed to get a ride and here I am now."

Kurumu shook her head "Wow, does that happen often?"

"Thank god no"

They were interrupted by a growling sound from Nel's stomach, Ichigo turned to her "Nel" he said gently "If you're hungry say so"

"But Nel wanted to hear the story"

Kurumu giggled "Come we have plenty of food"

Ichigo hesitated "Don't worry the party will have moved to a different house by this point, it's sort of a custom for us to start in on place and end in another."

"Thats a little strange,"

She shrugged "Not for us"

True to her word the party was gone, and ever oversexulized thing along with it. The painted had been replaced with the same people that had been there before, just with clothes on. The statues had all been replaced by modest well made carved figures.

The carvings on the walls had vanished and there had been a picture painted on the ceiling but that had vanished too apparently. "When I said the house was dressed up for a party I meant it" Kurumu said "Believe me even my kind would grow tired of it if that was all we saw in our every waking moment."

"do you ever party like that?"

"I had planned to if I could not find the one I was looking for" she glanced at him "I was starting to despair, but you changed that."

The shinigami looked away face flushing, she led them to what looked like the kitchen which was filled with leftovers of the party "Don't eat anything blue or pink and you will be fine" She cautioned.

Two servants passed them and Kurumu greeted them by name, they helped the two of three of them get a bowl of soup, a chunk was meat and bread, milk for Nel and a light fruity drink for he and Kurumu.

As they ate he took the chance to ask "Anything big happens to you?"

She pursed her lips, "My fullbring changed"

"What?"

"I always had a sense that it was different, when I saw everyone else's my power only manifested as an aura while everyone else had physical change. That changed several days ago, perhaps tomorrow I could show you."

He nodded "That does seem like an important issue."

"But other than that fighting off the legion of suitors has been my other other issue."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him "I am the only member of my family without a harem, I am rich, come from a powerful family and am a virgin to boot. Add on top of that my search for my destined one is well known subject of conversation at gatherings, it makes me a highly desirable mate."

"I would agree with highly desirable mate part" Ichigo said.

Her eyes flickered grey "How sweet of, maybe you can show me later just how much of a desirable person I am."

Ichigo's moist throat went dry at those words and the blush that spread across his face was plain for all to see. Thankfully for that sake of his dignity Nel looked up apparently unaware of the byplay and said "Nel full"

He stood up "And Nel needs a bath"

She blinked at him "What's a bath?"

Ichigo sniffed himself "Uhh and so do I"

His girlfriend shook her head "Don't worry we have plenty of places to bath, Ichigo you can take the springs one and ill take Nel to the pool bath."

"Are you ok with that Nel?" he asked

She nodded with a smile.

He sighed in relief he was willing to bath Nel himself but still felt it was much more appropriate for a female to do it. Kurumu led them back up the stairs, "Through these doors, put your cloths in the basket." she looked him up and down "Scratch that put those in the fire and ill have new clothes for you by morning."

Given that his current clothing was ripped, torn and possible had various hollow bodily fluids on it he was inclined to follow her instructions. The doors she pointed him to led to a small room with another pair of doors. Inside this room was a fireplace and a clothes basket, after a moments hesitation he threw his clothes into the fire and went into the next room.

He had not been sure what he had expected when she had said the spring bath, but it had not been a perfect replica of a classic hot spring complete with multiple pools at different temperatures, There sides were made from rock and there were several actual boulders lying around carefully chosen points in the room.

Ichigo simple stepped into the bath sinking down into the blessedly hot water to sit and lean his back against the heated rock walls. He only paused of a moment though, with wash rag and something that he assumed was akin to soap he began to scrub himself off.

He had not realized just how much grime, sand, dust, and blood was on him until he watch the water carry it away over and artfully placed drain at the bottom of a small waterfall. He did not stop until he felt completely clean from head to foot before truly relaxing back into the lovely hot water of the bath.

His eyes were mostly closed and he was so completely comfortable that it was understandable that what happened next caught him off guard. Someone else entered the bath, he jerked in startled surprise having not heard the door open and a rich pleasant, sensual laugh rang over the room.

"Enjoying yourself I see"

He tried to speak but no words would come out as his mouth sort of opened and closed on its own. The women before him was tall almost as tall as he was, her skin was the same fair shade as Kurumu's, her violet eyes burned with power and intensity as they roamed up and down taking in his entire person. She was well built, extremely well built every part of her body perfectly proportioned to the whole. Her hair was the same shade of blue as Kurumu, in fact this woman looked like what Kurumu could turn into given ten or twelve years. She was lovely, in a way that he had not seen before, she held herself with the grace and power of nobility which was only natural because she was. Her aura however was completely different, he had thought Kurumu's was strong but this, this power sliding over him, around him, through him, it dwarfed his girlfriends.

Oh yes and she was completely naked, with a chest that was more prominent and larger than Kurumu by a good bit. He turned tearing his eyes off her and beginning the motion that would allow him to flash step out of the room.

"Sit" she said power thrumming through her voice, his body did so without checking in with him his face turned to take in her full naked glory. Zangetsu's defences slid into place and with a snarl he turned his head away from her berating himself for letting his guard down.

"Oh my, resistance to our charm? What a rare and endearing trait"

He drew power from the core of winter inside him hardening this voice and thoughts…and other parts but they did not matter. "Who are you, why are you here."

He felt her eyes on him and the hint of amusement was in her voice "I am Ageha Kurono the owner of this house and more importantly Kurumu's mother."

The water stirred as she took slow measured steps towards him, "perhaps we can in a different setting" Ichigo said desperately.

"No"

He made an angry sound "Why not"

"Several reasons" she said easily "First I wanted to see the body of the boy who stole my daughters heart, and I must say she has done quite well for herself, it almost makes me want to take a bite."

Reflected in the water the light above him shifted as he felt the heat radiate from Ageha's body, a hand descended towards him and once again the cold of winter shattered the air. "No" he snarled.

The movement stopped "Loyalty, a trait growing rarer these days"

Ichigo stood thankful that the water was A not clear and B rose just high enough to hide his painfully active manly parts. He faced the woman who was Kurumu's mother meeting her eyes and only allowing himself to see her face.

"What do you want?" he said

Ageha did not flinch against the pure cold that slapped against her face at those words rather she met his gaze "I love my children boy"

"As any mother should" he answered "How is trying to seduce me showing your love?"

At that she truly laughed "Trying to seduce?" her laugh was not harsh merely amused and her mouth tilted up in a smirk.

Now Ichigo knew where Kurumu had gotten that facial expression from and it seemed that she was trying to catch up to her mother in how effective it was at such close range.

"Boy this is me going through the motions of a seduction, if i was actually trying." She chuckled "Lets just say that we would not be talking right now."

As much as he wanted to call her bullshit something told him that she just might be telling him the truth, given how strong her power was that was a scary thought. He took another step back " My daughter calls you her destined one, it is plain to all that she truly believes it." She took one step forward closing the distance Ichigo had created. "That is a very significant event, if it is true it binds closer to her than any harem boy could hope." Her eyes were serious "It also means that you could hurt her worse than any other being in her life, and if you, you who she called her distended one were to hurt her the damage that could cause to her would be debilitating to say the least.

He said nothing as she continued "My kind must be very careful whom we give our heart to and even then we are only supposed to give pieces, my daugher for better or worse has given you hers fully."

"This was a test" he said realization dawning on him.

"Or a meal depending on the outcome" she agreed.

The water around the teen began to change to ice spreading out from him in a wave "Your idea of a test is to try and seduce the one your daughter has given her heart to." The ice gained a cold sheen "Would that not cause the damage you claim to be wanting her to avoid."

In reply her aura exploded outward in a gleam of pinkish flame, slowing then halting the advance of the ice with relative ease. When she spoke her voice was not raise or lower, it became richer, stronger, and inhumanly powerful. His anger was a shield and a weapon against her power but it became hard to keep his eyes from lowering and taking in the sight of her fully.

"If" she said "your were that easily swayed then I could minimize the damage that you were bound to inflict anyway, but you proved stronger than most."

At those word both their auras fell away the ice around them melting in the steaming hot water of the bath. When she spoke again her voice was almost back to normal "You have proved yourself to me boy and I feel as if I might be able to one day leave my daughter to you."

"You were lying were you not you were using more than just a piece of your power."

"Boy I am the second strongest of our kind in existence, if i truly wanted you, you would be bowing at my feet right now."

He kept his eyes cold and distant " I would disagree"

She shrugged "It really does not matter what you think you would do, whether you think you would or not. There are few I have shown my full attention to and none have resisted me thus far. But sleeping with you was not the point of this, my lightest attention is more than most others can manage. I am pleased that you rejected out of hand" she did not move closer but but the power in her eyes made it seem as if they were hands tracing up and down his chest "You have peaked my interest, I wonder if I could convince my daughter to share you."

He was saved then, saved when the doors were kicked in and like an angel for heaven Kurumu burst into the room "Mother" she said with clear disapproval. That kind of threw him off, he had expected withering anger, seething rage, not annoyed resignation.

"Thats my cue" Ageha said in a singsong voice as she turned away from him, he barely managed to turn his head so that he did not get an eyeful of her backside.

"I should have known you would double back" Kurumu said clearly annoyed

"You do know how much I like to test people dear, did you expect anything less?"

There was a long sigh "Not really, I was just hoping for this first night to pass without incident"

"Dear child," she said lovingly "He passed by the way."

Kurumu rolled her eyes "That was never in question, its just embarrassing that my mother is coming on to my boyfriend, how could you be so rude."

"My little girl is growing up" she said proudly

"Mother this is not about me right now"

There was the sound of water as she stepped out of the pool passing by her daughter "Yes it was child, I do what I can to keep you from getting hurt, even if it is the only way i know how."

He felt Kurumu's emotions shift from annoyance to childish love mixed in with annoyance, her mother let out a smile "Now" she said just before she left the room "I need to make one point" There was a flare of her power and it shattered his defences causing his head to whip around giving him an eyeful Kurumu's mother incredible backside.

With a snarl of anger he ripped his head away "If you plan on truly resisting the strongest of my kind you need to remember to never let your guard drop, as it just did now. Some will not care if others are watching or that people could get hurt."

With those words she left the two of them there, one her embarrassed daughter, the other her boyfriend whose head was filled with images he wanted to get rid of, or at least most of him wanted to get rid of, his hollow was howling in laughter.

He gritted his teeth and felt the feeling of shame raise in his stomach, Kurumu was standing not ten feet away from him and yet he was still dwelling on what her mother looked like. He turned away his right hand clenching so tightly that blood started to drip from it. He focused on the pain using it was a ward against the images filling is imagination.

There was the sound of splashing water and arms wrapped around him "Stop" she ordered "Don't you dare abuse yourself"

Her warmth, her touch, he could feel it, like the warmth of the sun raising it spread over his chest and arms. The feeling flowing completely through him, one of his loved ones was holding him, why in the hell should anything else matter. Her touch gave him the anchor he needed to draw himself out of the swirl of her mothers power. Her presence caused his grip to loosen, the blood to stop flowing, her scent filled his nose and mind brushing away the thoughts of Kurumu's mother like cobwebs off roof.

His breathing steadied and he felt refreshed, quietly Kurumu said "Don't, don't ever hurt yourself because one of my kind forced something on you." she pulled herself as tight against him as possible "What one succubus can force one someone," she turned him around "Another can banish"

She kissed him then and the last remnants of her mothers power inside his head shattered and she let out a small moan of approval "Your kind of excited aren't you?" she mumbled.

His face turned blood red, with how close they were there was no way in hell she could miss just how...aroused some parts of him were. he stepped back and turned away only for her to whistle in appreciation "Nice" she commented

He nearly tripped as he thrashed around trying to find some way to cover himself, without a care in the world Kurumu grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close again "Ichigo Kurosaki I love you and I trust you no matter what happens, am i clear."

He looked away "Your mother's power was so strong, it was terrifying."

"So? Next time you will be ready"

She pulled his head close of the second time leaning forward to whisper in his ear "Nel fell asleep halfway through the bath, I put her in the room next to mine with one of our maids to take care of her."

Her eyes grew paler and his breathing speed up, she stepped out of the bath not caring how her robe clung to her curves, she tossed him a towel "Come" she ordered. He followed the feeling of excitement and tight tension building in his chest. The house itself was very dim, most of the lights having been put out. He felt almost clumsy as his made a sound each time they touched the wood and hers were completely silent.

When he entered her room it was lit by nothing more than the moonlight thought both of them had no problem seeing in the dark. His mouth was dry as Kurumu, lovely, desirable, inhumanly beautiful led him to her bed. As they both reached it he turned to her only to feel a light shove knock him on his back right on to the red sheets.

There was a slight motion and the robe she was wearing slipped off her body seemingly of its own accord revealing Kurumu, his Kurumu in her full naked loveliness. His body reacted in such a way reaction her mother had drawn out of him pale in comparison. At this moment nothing he could think of was more lovely than her and it was hard to think of why he should try such an idea.

"Ichigo" she whispered as she moved on to the bed in a serpentine fashion sliding across his body until they were face to face. "I want you" she said her voice low, and sultry, and intoxicating." she kissed him again and it seemed like heat was shimmering around them. His body reacted even harder still to that kiss, that reassurance of just who and what they were, to people who loved each other fully and completely.

She moved back breaking the kiss her eyes as silver as the moonlight that lit this room her hands gripping the towel around his waist but not undoing it. Instead the looked back at him her eyes searching and he realized that she was giving him one last chance to back out, that even if she was more ready than she had ever been in her live that she would wait if he asked.

He had refused her on several occasions because it had not felt right to him, but here, now? His hands reached up grabbing the silky sides of her hips and thighs. Her face lit with a smile that could have outshone the sun, with a single jerk the towel fell away and all thought vanished, all reason, all logic, everything vanished before the heat of passion and a flash of fire and silk.

* * *

Well what did you think? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, have a good day fanboy out.

1

1

1

1


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 My peaceful summer days part 4 Second Date or Meeting the sisters

1

1

1

I know its been awhile and I'm sorry but here it is.

* * *

"Damn you, damn you Bastard" His would be tormenter snarled nursing a bruised arm.

He just looked at him calmly as several of the boy's tag alongs moved to surround him anger burning in their eyes. The leader with his good arm got to his feet "Beat him until he can't move" he hissed.

A quick glance up showed him the several caretakers that were supposed to stop things like this carefully not looking or listening in this direction. "Damn it" he mentally cried "gods damn it why couldn't she leave him alone?"

Her hand was everywhere in this, just like it was everywhere in his life, he wondered how much these boys, hell or even their families were getting paid to make any chance at a normal life impossible.

The one behind him moved first, it was almost always like that. For some reason even if that person damn well knew that the person he was fighting was superior they always thought a back attack would work.

Problem with that was that he was well aware that someone was behind him and the moment he heard the sound of gravel he whirled lowering his body and center of mass leaping forward in a dash. He ended up ramming his shoulder into his attackers solar plexus, his momentum, position, and the power his hated blood gave him, all of it added up to an inevitable conclusion. The body of his attacker was thrown back almost fifteen feet into a painful slide through the gravel and the even more painful process of getting air back into his lungs.

Even as attacker one was in the air he was turning, the other three were rushing him, thankfully the one on his right was either faster than the others. With a shift of his hips and heave of his core and arms he turned attacker's forward momentum, guiding it in an arc that sent him crashing into attacker four knocking them both to the ground, taking them out of the fight for the moment.

Attacker three reached him his arm cocked back for a right straight, so when the arm went into motion he was ready. He stepped in as the blow came, trapping the arm between both of his sweeping attacker right leg around from under him and pushing forward and down with the upper core of his body. The result of him driving his attacker face first into the gravel and with a single solid yang and a sickening pop yanked attacker threes arm out of socket, having settled that he moved in a single smooth motion back to his scooping up some of the gravel and dirt as he did so.

Attacker two had gotten back to his feet but before anything could happen he tossed the gravel and dirt into his eyes blinding him with pain and surprise. The boys hands went up to his eyes, which the boy they had been attacking planned. Hands reached around attacker two head and yanked down as a knee came up. There was a solid *thunk* of impact and attacker two slumped into the gravel. Attacker four was still on the ground staring at the carnage before him, his eyes went wide in terror the boy had had been planning to attack stalked forward intent of finishing the fight.

"I'll just kick him in the chin once or twice, that take him out."… There it was again, that anger in him, that resentment he had had drilled into him since he was old enough to remember. Everything he had tried, every job his poor mother had gotten, every possible friend he might have made, all of it had been ruined by her, by his enemy. All of it by the women who even now had attempted to have him beaten to within an inch of his life. All because of the blood that ran through his veins, all because some two bit nobleman had decided to have a bit of sport with a sixteen year old servant girl someone who literally could not refuse her masters orders.

It angered him that his kind mother, his loving mother, his mother who had given birth to him despite all the recommendations that he should have been killed in the womb. Why did she have to suffer for something she had not even wanted? Why did he have to suffer for something that was beyond his control, it was not like he had chosen to exist in the first place?

His eyes must have changed then, that was the only reason his last attacker would start screaming, yet another trait of his cursed blood. It seemed only fair that he had received in full measure the power from his blood, fair because of how the world had treated him. Of course it made sure anyone of noble blood without the full measure of power it could grant hated him on principle. But then again if anyone didn't hate him on principle, her money would make sure that got a good reason to torment, ignore, or sneer at him.

At one point it had been physical abuse, hell it had almost turned into a rape but that had been the moment his blood had awakened and ever since that day adults had left him be. As it turned out tearing someone limb from limb in a blind rage was a good way to make a point. But for some reason no one had told the children his age about that, it would have made things a lot easier.

But as it stood now he just had to make an example of his attackers, then people would leave him alone, that was how it always worked for child or adult. His last attacker screamed in terror as he stalked over to him, his anger now telling him that beating him into a bloody pulp was the best way to handle it.

That was when the situation changed, a girl moved in his path she was shorter than him by several inches but that did nothing to dampen the fire in her eyes. Her hair was long and as black as obsidian; it fell about her head shoulders and back and stood out well against her fair skin. She met him face to face seeming not to be impressed by the glowing blue rage that shown through his eyes "Leave my brother alone you big bully" she snarled her fist pounding on his chest ineffectually.

His rage howled for blood and told him to return the favor a thousand fold, but as stated the situation had changed. He caught her hands and with main strength forced hit back against the girl before taking a step back. Breathing heavily wrestling down the boiling fury inside him that wanted everything around to burn.

The girl glared at him her teeth bared "Come on, if you want a fight, I'll take you"

That was almost funny, in fact that was hilarious and a harsh laugh spilled from his mouth. The girl started growling at him and for the faintest second he thought he saw her eyes shift from there stormy grey to glowing blue. His smile became fiercer "Fine" he said "I can respect protecting your own, but" he locked eyes with attacker four "I you ever attack me again I will do far worse to you than what I did to them" he pointed at the three ten year olds around on the ground moaning or crying in pain. "_Pitiful_" he thought "_I'm the same age as them and that amount of pain wouldn't have me crying in front of everyone" _

"You think you're strong?" the girl asked with something near contempt in her voice "All you do is hurt people that is not strength"

"I'm just returning to the world what it has so graciously dished out to me" he snarled back "And what do you know about strength, you how has never had to pick themselves out of the dirt, you who was never beaten to within an inch your life. You who live in a posh house, with servants at your beck and call, you who never have to worry about having enough food on the fucking table! You WHO!"

"That is enough" a voice called

He glanced over as a man hurried towards him, he was an old man skin worn to almost leather like thickness but nothing could hide the strength in his body, the power of his movement, the grace of his stance. This man was the real meaning of strong, and he was one of the only people in this entire mountain city whom he respected.

The man glanced over the screen from the screaming children on the ground, to the caretakers who still had their backs turned, the angry boy who had caused all the pain and the eight year old girl fearlessly standing up to him.

The man seemed to age even more as he came to understand what had happened, not that it should have been a surprise, he had explained to the man often enough how things exactly like this had happened to him.

"Go" he said pointing at the gate, a tight anger in his voice "Meet me at the usual place there is much we must discuss"

He closed his eyes for a second holding in a growl that would have sounded monstrous; he turned stiffly and stalked away, the other children his age making haste to get out of his path.

"Wait" the girl called.

He froze "Papa says you should know your enemies names, so what is yours?"

He had to keep back another laugh, enemy? She his enemy that was even more hilarious that her fighting him. But.., why not humor her or at least see how serious she was about this. "If that is the case it stands to reason I should know yours" he said the laughter he was holding back clear in his words.

The girl's face turned beet red with rage "I' am Aria Genji, daughter of Mitsurugi, head of the house of Genji"

He gave her a mocking bow "I am Soren, Soren Fili Non"

She blinked at that confusion in her eyes, that only made sense though, few if any except him still used the old language "Soren Son of None" he clarified.

* * *

1

1

1

1

1

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki woke up then at those last words his hand burning near the spot he had felt the blade cut him back in Hueco Mundo. Beside him Kurumu murmured happily as she curled up tighter against his arm and body. That had been one hell of a vivid dream, no not a dream he corrected himself a memory. He remembered something the ancient machine had said about memory restoration, but why was it affecting him if they were someone else's memories.

He shook his head slightly to clear it when that did not work he stared at the body of the beautiful girl beside him and that proved much more successful. Her skin shone perfectly in the light of the morning streaming through the windows. He had to resist the urge to run his hand over the curve of her shoulders back and thighs, something told him that if he did she would wake up raring to go again and right now even his lower half was asking for a few more hours of recovery. He closed his eyes senses reaching out for Nel, true to Kurumu's word she was in the room right next to theirs and if her stirring energy was any indication she was getting ready to awaken.

He lie there basking in the warmth of his girlfriend, the softness of the bed and simply let himself drift in thought as he waited. He did not have to do that long, the door opened quietly and a green haired skull capped head poked through.

He gave a small smile to the child as she looked in and was happy to see that she gave him a small smile of her own back. She tiptoed in moving over to the bed "Nel hungry" she whispered.

He nodded sitting up in bed gently removing his arm from Kurumu, the girl made a growling sound of displeasure as violet eyes opened into the morning light. "Getting up already?"

"I have to feed Nel, she is hungry"

She smiled blissfully the displeasure vanishing "Not what I meant beloved, what I asked was do you have the strength to get up?"

He shifted his shoulders and there were popping sounds "Ya, I'm good"

"You are something else" she said as she sat up and bed the blanket falling away from her chest "With how much I took from you even monsters would be out for good half day."

He answered with a wry grin "I'm not your average monster"

She kissed him then arms wrapping around his neck, energy being drained from his body. "Nel wait outside" the child said closing the door. Ichigo felt the sting of embarrassment touch his cheeks."Hollow" he thought "She may be a child but she is still a hollow, which means she knows what mating is"

Kurumu laughed as his face and stood up heedless of her nudity, "We had better get dressed before someone else comes in eh?"

He grinned back as she turned away from him, her well formed backside offering way too tempting of a target. The loud smack that sounded in the room told him that he had hit much harder than he had meant to. In fact what he had meant to be a light swat ended up leaving a large red hand print. Kurumu leapt up into the air in surprise hands covering her bottom.

He felt the blood drain from his face as she landed and took a breath; she twisted her head to that she could see what had been done then looked up at Ichigo eyebrow raised. "I am so sorry" he said hands up defensively I did not mean to, I mean I only meant it to be a, um crap." He bowed his head "I'm sorry I won't do it again"

"Why not?" she asked.

That statement merited a blink and a lookup, "I didn't say it felt bad, it was just unexpected."

"But, but, I, I left a hand print"

She twisted her body to the mirror to get a better look, once she had done so she muttered "Oddly arousing"

He fell his side of the bed in shock "WHAT!"

She turned to him with a wild sexy glint in her eye "Now we have something new to try next time."

He did not remember a time when he had dressed completely from shoes to shirt in less than two seconds. Nor did he remember a time where he had fled a room as fast as he did that one. Kurumu's laughter followed him all the way out the door as he slammed it shut desperately trying to rid his mind of the new images of her words had sparked, as if he needed to devote more brain room to what he already wanted to...damn it.

Nel was looking up at him calmly "Ichigo embarrassed again" she informed him.

He took two deep breaths "Thank you for the information Nel"

"Your shirt is inside out" she told him and so it was, with a sight he switched it to the right side and took note of the cloths he had just put on. He had not been really focusing on just what he had been throwing on in his haste to get away. The tie shirt was navy blue, its fabric was something he had never felt before softer and more comfortable than cotton but it had a feeling of strength to it. On the right sleeve where it covered the shoulder there was an emblem emblazoned on the fabric. It was a thornless rose with a silver stem and petals as red as blood, around it was a circle of gold runes that glowed softly seemingly from a private source of illumination.

His pants were a solid black with two lines of gold running down the sides, on each side of this his hips the same emblem was emblazoned. He had not looked at the socks but he was pretty sure they had the same emblem on them as well. Shoes had not been included with the set of clothing but that was no problem, he made an effort of will and the white quasi real mass that made up his armor morphed around his feet until he was wearing desert camo colored armored boots.

...Right he had changed his armor to suit Hueco Mondo, with another effort the color shifted to black matching the pants. "That so cool" Nel said. There was the sound of a lion rumbling and Nel grabbed her stomach.

"Right, right" he said "Hungry" he picked her up and leaped over the banister landing lightly on the marble floor. Several of the servants jumped at the sight, but the butler from the night before merely gave them a raised eyebrow "How may I help you young master," he nodded at Nel "Young mistress"

"...why are you calling us that"

"You are the lover of our clan heads daughter; there need be no other reason"

He really should not have been surprised but still he felt heat touch his cheeks and before he could stop the stupid question coming out of his mouth he asked "How did you know"

"...really?"

"That was a stupid question"

"Indeed young master, but for the honor of my station as butler to the Kurono family I will answer"

"Are you mocking me?" Ichigo asked

"Most certainly"

"...oddly enough im fine with that"

"In answer to your question Mistress Kurumu's power was felt all over the house….and surrounding land as your two...copulated. When a succubus goes through her first time it affects everything around them, hence the reason Mistress Ageha gave the servants the night off."

"Affects everyone how?"

"Well almost everyone, children are unaffected, as are cats for some reason and me as well, I'm way too old for that sort of play, but mainly Mistress Ageha is going to have to switch out her current shift of lovers for others from her harem. With the power you two were spreading around she drained them dry."

"For future reference that is way too much information"

"Duly noted master."

"Now can you lead me and Nel to the food, this child is hungry"

"This way" the butler said guiding both of them into the dining room, the table set for breakfast was full. Ageha, Kurumu's mother was sitting at its head and to each of her sides five men were seated as well, all with drained exhausted looks in their eyes.

The woman gave him a radiant smile "Good morning to you Ichigo"

"And to you Ageha"

Her eyes gleamed at his words "Skipping formality, a arrogant trait I like it."

"Was I supposed to call you something else, or bow or"

She held up a hand "The lover of my daughter does not need to go through such trifles"

"Then why did you call me arrogant"

She looked in up and down "Because in some ways you are, I'm not saying its a bad thing but it is there."

He frowned "Where am I arrogant?"

"That is the question" she agreed. "But enough of serious talk between us future son in law, come you can eat breakfast on your mother in law's lap."

"Deep breath" he told himself "Clear Mind, Strong heart"

"No thank you" he said.

"Mother" Kurumu said in a half growl as she walked through, she was wearing a nice dress, the color of light red color, it was incredibly well made but with the look of casual wear. Hell it looked specially made due to the increased amount of fabric around the chest area. You could still tell they were big but the were not straining the fabric like most of her others cloths. The length of the clothing went down to her knee caps.

"You're looking all nice and conservative today daughter."

Kurumu smiled at her "My boyfriend has had enough teasing for at least the morning, so I figured that I would give him a break."

A hint of lightning flashed between the eyes of mother and daughter, but there was the unmistakable look of pride in the mother's eyes. "Very well I will refrain from teasing him for now"

"Thank you" she said primly and took her seat at the table, the food was excellent even if Ichigo could not determine half of what he was eating. Nel devoured everything that came her way with great gusto. A thought hit him, something he had not been considering, even though he had told himself often enough she was a hollow as well as a child he had not questioned why the hell physical food was filling her. Hollows survived off spirit energy, the air of Hecuo Mundo was filled with it, the bodies of the other hollows that were devoured were filled with it and it went without saying human souls had it as well.

So..how was Nel getting full?

"That is because she is more like me king" said that voice of his darkest emotions "Surely you can sense it?"

Ichigo commanded his breathing to still and focused his senses on Nel, like she felt every other time he had sensed her. Hollow power that clung and spiraled around her, a storm of power contained within her flesh. "Focus King, look deeper as you did with the half succubi"

It took a moment, the energy of the hollow hid it well but his senses pierced the layers of power within the child going deeper and deeper until. His eyes widened in shock though no one noticed it, "What the hell" he thought "That feels like a Shinigami"

"Give the man a prize" he hollow said "It only took a direct hint for you to find it."

He was getting used to hearing shocking things so it only took a moment or two before he recovered "So how does this affect her appetite?"

"Do you know why hollows eat souls? Eat each other? Did you ever wonder why Shinigami who are also beings of spirit never had that appetite?"

Something in the hollows voice made him think about it hard "No I did not"

He felt his hollow nod "There are many differences between Shinigami and hollow but the one that is important right now has to do with our ability to generate Reiryoku." There was a pause "The amount of power we can use, the reiryoku our powers and abilities absorb can exceed our pool of energy."

"I don't get it"

"When you use you power your mind has subconscious limits it places on your body, no matter how much power you use you will always have enough to survive on." Ichigo mentally nodded "Hollows don't have that, it its what makes us so dangerous we can use all the power within our bodies no limits no holding back."

"Ok I think i understand that."

"Good, but there is a price for it because we have no natural limiters our bodies can't produce enough Reiryoku to replace what we use, thus it follows that we have to devour what we can not replace."

"Ok so how does this apply to my original question"

"As you felt Nel has somehow gained aspects of the Shinigami, just like those others you saw it as far as I can tell it means her body can now keep up with energy consumption, and food performs the same task it does for any human or Shinigami. This is not to say that she cannot devour souls, she just does not need too, especially with you around you give off more power in a day than most souls in a year."

"You are being surprisingly helpful"

"I know and I disgust myself"

Back in the real world he realized that someone was speaking to him "Boy, Boy are you there?"

He blinked up out of his internal conversation "Sorry I was thinking and did not hear you."

Ageha beamed at him "I was saying that tomorrow I will be able to arrange a meeting with the queen. If we get her permission you can be home by tomorrow evening"

Kurumu frowned slightly but it vanished in the space of a breath. Ichigo gave her an apologetic glance before asking "Why tomorrow?"

"Because she is currently entreating with a foreign ambassador"

He resisted the urge to make a joke but Ageha must have seen something on his face "What's wrong?"

He shook his head "I just felt the urge to make a terrible joke but I choose not to"

"Boy! do not hold yourself back we as a race are good at taking jokes about our actions"

The teen shrugged "Since you seem to know the direction of my thoughts there is no need"

"Boy" her voice had an edge of power now "Never feel like you have to hold yourself back with us, it simply makes us want to break through it more"

He had to take several seconds to shrug off how her voice affected him "Ok, ok, when you said she was with an ambassador my first thought after That makes sense was, entreating with the ambassador or entreating on the ambassador."

That set off a course of giggles around the table, "See child was that so hard?"

"Yes"

That set off even more laughter and after a few seconds of it he decided he better close his mouth for the moment and wait the laughter out. Thankfully she took pity on him and the laughter stopped "I'm going to be with the queen all day so I will be about to bring up the issue of you getting home."

He nodded "Thank you that makes me feel a lot better."

Kurumu made a coughing sound and he turned his head "Yes?"

"Today, I'm going to show you a bit of my world, and this time dinner and transportation is my treat."

That, that sounded rather nice but, he opened his mouth but she shushed him "Yes Nel is coming too"

He closed it nodding, that had been his only concern, "Ah a date" Ageha said with a wistful look in her eye "I have not been on one of those in ages." Her violet eyes sparkled with satisfaction "I'm glad you can enjoy your youth daughter mine, it is a terrible thing to waste."

"I know mother, I know."

Nel burped loudly and sighed "Nel full"

The teen turned her attention to the child hollow "You need some new clothing as well."

The child gave her a confused look as Kurumu picked her up placing her on her hip "I'll be back in a little bit Ichigo the carriage is already waiting."

"Um ok" he said as she skipped the stairs and leapt up to the second story of the house with little effort.

In the corner of his eye Ageha gave him a wave before making her own exit one of the servants giving her something that looked suspiciously like a briefcase. So in that moment he suddenly found himself with nothing to do, after thinking it over for a moment he decided to go stand outside. He wanted to get a better look at the complex now that the suggestive statuary had been put away and the carvings that had adorned the house had seemingly disappeared.

He had just stepped outside in time to see one carriage leave, another sitting still and a third arriving. What made the third one interesting was that its coloration was a different gold and orange rather than blue and violet and the crest adorned on its door was that of a lion spewing flame out of its mouth.

The horses in this world apparently did not feel the need to constrain themselves to normal coloration as both the beasts pulling the cart had coats the color of flame with brighter red manes and blazing eyes.

The carriage pulled up to the front of the house and the door was kicked open from the inside, out stepped a boy probably only three years older than he was. The boy was tall, well built with what he guessed was good looks as men went, he himself was no expert. The boy had slicked back brown red hair and eyes the seemed to burn with an inner flame. He was dressed to the tie in an expensive tailor made suit with an ornate Rapier at his side. His stance held a cool arrogance, as if he viewed the world around him as unimportant unless it involved him.

He moved forward to the house completely ignoring the orange haired teen currently leaning against the side of the door. With a smooth motion he slipped off his coat and tossed it as Ichigo not even bothering to look at him.

The Shinigami did nothing as the expensive coat fell the ground merely watching in calm silence. The boy's hearing must have been sharp because he heard the sound of cloth hitting ground and froze in mid motion. Very slowly he turned around face set in a calm mask but eyes burning with sudden anger. "That coat is of svartalf creation, it is made from handpicked materials and costs more money than you will ever see in your life Servant now pick it up before I take offence."

In an almost absent motion Ichigo found himself crossing his arms and giving the boy across from him an unreadable stare. "You dare offer such insolents to me peasant?! If I were not obligated to be a good guest I would flog you myself."

"I am not a servant" Ichigo said calmly.

There was a brief pause between them "Ah good that makes the easier" With a wave of his hand flame gathered to the boy's palm glowing a sullen orange shade. "I offer you a choice boy, do you want the scars on the face or the chest?"

Strangely Ichigo did not feel anger alight at being threatened, instead with an almost dispassionate effort he gathered winter to him. Mist began to seep and spiral around him the summer air growing chill and uncomfortable. The mist swirled around his hand and he felt the grip of Mab's blade from through it was hidden from view.

To the other man's credit he did have the sense to take a step back from sudden change of events after all it was one thing to threaten a powerless nobody, it was quite another to face someone with similar powers.

"Who are you?" he asked in a clipped voice.

After thinking it over for a second he answered "Ichigo Kurosaki" then he turned the question around "Who are you?"

Some of the wariness faded the boy's stance " I am Zalva of the house of Ifrit." More flame gathered around him shrinking to a glowing ball of heat "Since you are not connected to this house." the ball turned red "This will not cause too much trouble so long as you don't die."

The ball shot towards him like a small comet heat causing the air around it to shimmer, He swung up with the hilt of mab, the mist coalescing into a blade halfway through the strike. There was a scream of heat and cold clashing as he deflected the searing ball upward.

As one motion he let the blade reach its peak and brought it down gathering winter around its edges and sending an icy wave of power slashing through the air towards Zalva. The boy gaped in shock at the sudden abrupt actions; on instinct he gathered flame and heat to protect him but without the proper focus it only blunted rather than stopped the blast of winter cold that knocked him from his feet.

He rolled along the ground for several moments before regaining his feet lips blue from the sudden shift in temperature. He obviously was not thinking straight as he hand flashed towards his rapier, his icy cold metal hilted rapier. His hand close around him and screamed at the sudden cold and yanked his hand from it leaving several layers of skin behind.

Ichigo calmly watched and with and almost idle tone of voice began to mutter the words to a defensive kido. Zalva snarled in rage as crimson flames suffused his body, given that flames were naturally violent Ichigo had to assume that the boy was no longer thinking clearly enough to hold back.

The flames gathered between his palms taking on the consistency of napalm, he did not even say anything as the hurled it at him in an arc. Given that he could not dodge in this situation and have the house behind him set on fire it was a good think he had thought a head. "Bakudo 45" he shouted " Sutandingu Obeshon (Standing Ovation) " A blue cube of a reiatsu appeared the space around orb of napalm even as Ichigo clapped his hands waves of shimmering power moving like sound waves. The box turned red and fell to the earth the orb of napalm seemly frozen in time as the box clattered to the ground.

This time the shock on the boy's face was completely obvious, he did not even react as Ichigo raised two of his fingers like a gun and snarled "Sho" There was a sound similar to that of a fist hitting a chin as Zalva toppled to the ground eyes white.

The doors to the manor opened and the butler stepped out his eyes calmly assessed the situation before him "Did he attack you young master?"

Ichigo nodded "It was a misunderstanding of sorts but he did seem to be looking for a reason to fight."

The butler sighed "That fits," he nodded to the red box of energy around the napalm "How long will that last?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes tops"

"I see, is it safe to pick up?"

Ichigo nodded, "Good, good" the old man walked over to the fallen boy and with one hand and seemingly little effort tossed him thirty feet into the carriage he came in. The thing rocked with the force of impact and the open door slammed shut. Its driver gave them and apologetic shrug and as if nothing happened turned the carriage and drove it away.

"Who was that boy?" He found himself asking as the Butler gently picked up the red box " One of the legion of young suitors who can't take the young mistresses no for an answer."

"Ya know I don't feel so bad now"

"You shouldn't, it would have ended the same, he would have tried to touch the young mistress she would have slapped him and I would have thrown him out you simply speed up the process," the old man paused in thought "Be wary though that lads mother is quite a terror to those who hurt her child. I don't leave the estate if I can help it."

"Is she strong?"

"Very and not just in terms of her flame."

With that the old butler hauled away the box of reiatsu just as Kurumu and Nel emerged from the house. Nel had been dressed in well, a small dress of a blue coloration it looked almost unnatural on the child after seeing her wear an oversized shirt for so long. Her eyes were alight with excitement so he did not say anything about it, besides she did look extremely cute in it.

"Ready lover" she asked.

He bowed slightly and took her hand "Always"

Hand and hand with Nel on Kurumu's hip this entered the carriage, very soon the manor was out of sight and they were moving smoothly along the road. Just like his ride on top of the princess's carriage he noted the serine land around them, the air here was so much more pure than all but the most remote places of the human word through he had a suspicion that magic accounted for that more than environmental conservation. "What is it like here" he asked his girlfriend as they gazed upon the world that was her home.

* * *

1

1

1

1

1

* * *

"It, it is much different than earth" she was saying her eyes turned away "Though I took that for granted until recently." she shook her head " The current queen is something of a radical, her predecessors began the task of shaping this country into something better. Slowly, ever so slowly they began to change laws, work on attitudes, shift the scales of Justice to something resembling equal." She laughed to herself " One Thousand years ago a Noble could kill a someone of a lower class and get away with it. But Queen Meredith, a half Succubus half valkyrie took the throne in a civil war."

"I thought Valkyrie were female children of Odin?"

She frowned at his question but understood it after a moment "I see what you mean, she was the child of Odin and our progenitor. This world was given to her but she only choose a nation and sent her offspring to take it."

"That must be why your combat prowess is so strong" he said "Your family has close ties to the royal family so some of that bloodline must still remain."

"That...is an… interesting thought but it hardly matters to your original question, Queen Mercelida our current ruler took all the small reforms of her predecessors and increased them one hundred fold." Ichigo found himself smiling as Kurumu started laughing "My mother expected a civil war to erupt at her actions but there was one thing no one counted on."

"Oh what was that?"

"Mercelida had inherited the full measure of the Progenitors power," Kurumu shivered "Even I find her power hard to ignore and we Succubi are supposed to be immune to the power of others of our kind. But to make a long story very short Its hard to hold an army together when all the queen has to do is flash a little flesh to bring them to there knees. Hell several of her most staunch antagonists became members of her harem after she turned her attention on them.

No force brought against her had ever managed to make it to a battle of strength; they could never make it further than meeting her."

As a man whose main way of dealing with problems was hit it until it dies that sounded utterly terrifying. "This nation has become something of like that nation in your world that is always neutral, what was the name?"

"Switzerland?"

"Yes that's the one, this nation is a neutral party no one is willing to go to war for fear of losing every man under their command. She had changed our nation to be the perfect place where enemies can talk to each other without fear of death."

Kurumu's eyes became brighter "That is not the best part of what she had done either,"

"What is the best part?"

"Equality, single handedly she made the slave trade illegal, in this country and everyone surrounding it. She passed laws encouraging those fleeing persecution to come here, she had cracked down harshly on discrimination." Brighter Kurumu's eyes shone "She never put the nobility above the the other classes, she is a strong woman with the strength to lead my nation into a golden age."

There was silence for several moments "She is for the most part what a true succubus should be."

"You must really admire her,"

"I do for the most part"

"Most part?"

She chewed on her lower lip "The measure of power she has is incredible, she, she um, the best way to say this is that she is insatiable."

"...I know I'm going to regret asking this but how so?"

"...She really, really, really, reeeeaaallly, like sex, like to a degree where even my mother can't keep up. I one told you my sister had over one thousand lovers that was not quite the total truth, half of those were one time things to seal a deal or alliance of some sort. The queen however does have three thousand lovers and cycles through all of them over the course of a month and even then she will take on any ambassador, interesting person, or a passing servant if the mood takes her. Before I met you I did admire that about her, now...not so much."

Ichigo pursed his lips "Well no one is perfect."

"I know that look what's wrong"

"I hope it is nothing,"

"What?"

"I hope the queen does not turn her attention to me"

"Oh that, you don't need to worry too much. So long as you don't start drooling she never does anything to men with steady girlfriends or wives."

"Thank God"

She giggled, "I am liking this loyalty thing it is quite endearing."

Ichigo nodded "So who is the strange girl's lips I taste on your own."

Those words felt like a punch to the nuts, and he felt his stomach fall out of his chest, Kurumu stifled his panic with a raised hand. "Explain first then I'll tell you if you should panic."

He gulped, berating himself for not expecting this for crying out loud he knew better than most how perceptive she was in matters intimate. "And before you ask yes I know that your night with me was your first time."

"Breath" he told himself "Breath and explain"

"I told you about my childhood friend Orihime," he started and explained the whole story, precisely and without hiding anything. He told her of their time together as children, as schoolmates and friends about how her budding feelings towards him had gone right over his head. Lastly he told her about how they had gotten together, the circumstances, the incident and most of all the understanding of just how well Orihime understood him. Understood him on the same level as the other girls in his heart. Not only that but as a human had not even blinked at his description of what kind of relationship he was in. Had no hesitated at the thought that there were other people besides her in his heart.

He finished with the words "The stupidest thing was how I never, never once even suspected what her actions meant. It took a relationship with you and the ability to sense emotions before it drilled its way through my thick skull."

Kurumu's light laughter drifted over the carriage as Nel watched the two of them remaining silent "Considering that you grew up with her one could give you a pass on that one, in fact I would think it weird if you did not have a childhood friend with a romantic interest it just seems so you. "

He gulped again to which she sighed in annoyance "For the last time I am a monster, harems are not the strangest thing. Multiple partners are not unheard of; I just wanted to know what had happened."

A wicked grin made its way across her face "So how scrumptious is she?"

"Kurumu!"

"What?"

And with that something that he had expected to blow up in his face passed by, now that he had been intimate with her he could sense her emotions better than ever before. There was no jealousy, but then again she was not a human women. There was a slight bit of annoyment, but mostly curiosity and amusement at how his expectations of a disaster did not come to past. Once again he reminded himself that dealing with monster girls was much different than dealing with human ones.

He should devote more time to trying to make that knowledge stick to his unreasonably thick skull. After all if things human girls found insulting were not the same for monster girls then perhaps there were things human girls found perfectly fine that monster girls did not. He would have to ponder that later and deeper but right now Kurumu had began to speak to him again and he damn well knew he should pay attention.

"Now I guess its your turn for a question."

"Who is the progenitor?"

"...your really have to ask?"

He held up his hands "If you don't want to answer that fine"

"No, its fine, but your really can't guess? If you had to think of one mythological being known for her charm, beauty, sex, ect who would it be?."

"No you don't mean?"

Kurumu nodded "Our progenitor, the mother of our race and source of power is Aphrodite greek goddess of love."

"...Things make a lot more sense now"

The girl grinned at him "Did you really expect anything less?"

"I don't think it is possible to expect that someone I know descended from a goddess but looking at you it makes perfect sense."

Kurumu's expression lightened at his words and she leaned forward "I love you" she said her voice leaving no room for doubt.

Ichigo felt Nel put her arms around him "Nel loves Ichigo too" she said fiercely.

"Oh do you now?" Kurumu asked eyebrow raised "Starting them a little young aren't you?"

"Please don't even joke about that"

"I'm just teasing, its not like she is going to transform into a woman in the blink of an eye"

"Ya that would be weird"

The carriage pulled to a stop and the driver leapt to the ground to hold open the door for them, his eyes fell upon the scene that belong in fantasy novels, before him there was an open air market spread around a large square. Most of the wares were food many of which he recognized though the color was off. None of the rice in Karakura town came in every said of the rainbow nor did had he ever found blue varieties of apples.

The people around him were all incredible sights by human standards, all were humanoid but nearly all had additions as well. He saw newt like tails, cat eyes, bunny ears, lashing barbed tails, lion's manes, he saw several centaur and a girl who looked to be made of slime. Dark skin, light skin, multi colored skin all this and more passed before his eyes.

Kurumu grinned at his expression "Our Queen was serious when she said she was going to tear down the barriers between people." She gestured around her "Anyone and everyone is allowed to come and go almost wherever they please."

"Its not perfect yet but maybe one day it will be."

Ichigo looked at the scene around him, it currently seemed better than what he had seen on earth but then again earth did not have a virtual goddess of sex to make everyone play nice. "Where are we going?" he asked curious.

"To eat and show you the sights of course and perhaps we can get Nel some candy"

"What's candy?" the child asked her face confused.

Both of the teens frowned "Change that maybe to a definitely" Ichigo said "Some things in life should not be missed."

She grabbed his and pulled him and Nel off into the crowd, her power flowed out before her and people unconsciously moved out her way allowing them quick passage through the mass of people. Since they were around with superhuman speed, endurance, strength, etc they managed to move about the capital quite fast. Using the roofs of buildings as short cuts when needed, some of the wonders he saw included a floating fountain which had no visible source of water, highly animated statues that could carry on a conversation with you, a bottomless pool of water that you could walk on if you were pure hearted. Both he and Kurumu avoided that but Nel as it turned out had no trouble.

His personal favorite was an underground river that was being used as a sort of water ride, the damn thing had seventy foot drops for crying out loud. Only magic seemed to keep the thing safe but it worked, as they moved about the capital Nel finally stated "Nel hot"

Glancing up at the sunny sky he noted that the heat of the day had not bothered him in the slightest, in fact he felt quite cool. Probably that was Mab's influence over him because Kurumu was sweating profusely even though she was saying nothing. The sweat did interesting things her blouse but he stopped himself from staring too long like a hormone charged teenager….which was exactly what he was but that was besides the point.

It did not matter really because she noted the instant his eyes swept over her with more than a casual interest. He suppressed a gulp as a wave of pure desire swept over him, Kurumu laughed at his reaction and the feeling vanished "So you I could be dirty and you would not mind eh?"

Once upon a time that would have turned his whole face red, now it just made his cheeks burn and he did not answer her question feeling that he should not dignify her question with a response because that would encourage her.

A few minutes later she let him and Nel into a restaurant just off the main square, it was clearly made for people with money. The building was large its pillars and carvings and building style very similar to the manor house he had been staying in perhaps built by the same architect?

Not a person in the room raised an eyebrow at Kurumu, he would later find out that she used this place often. One of the servers let them to a window side seat and within fifteen minutes they were eating some sort of shrimp like creature that came in every color of the rainbow.

His girlfriend gazed at him with a smile on her lips "You know there is so much more to do here; you could stay a bit longer."

"No" he said with a shake of his head "I could not, there are people worried sick about me back home."

There was a sigh "I know that, but I had to ask"

They touched hand lightly knowing nothing more needed to be said about the matter, the rest of the meal was mostly idle talk as they ate their fill and paid for the meal.

They were still sitting at the table when he noted Kurumu's wicked smile "Do you have a picture of the new girl Ichigo?"

"...why…"

"I just want to see what she looks like nothing more"

"No I don't have a picture"

She nodded " Then picture her in your head will you?"

"Pardon?"

"Please!"

It was not hard at all to conjure up her image, after all it was written on his soul as solid as inner world itself. Kurumu's tail flashed out the tail spike opening up like a flower that quickly touched his head and pulled back returning to its original form.

Kurumu got the strangest look on her face and almost sputtered as she said "You told me she was human?

"She is"

"You're kidding me"

"You can tell if I am lying" he pointed out

She looked stunned for a moment her hand gently cupped her breasts as she looked down at them "To think a human could equal me, that, that is incredible."

He turned his head away from Kurumu deliberately not watching the interesting things she was doing at the moment. His lower half grumbled in disloyalty at his actions but he ignored that having gained much practice in doing so over semester at Youkai Academy. Nope he was in complete control of his faculties, he was most assuredly not thinking of her skin on his, her hot breath on his neck, the warm and smooth feeling of her…"

He hissed a little as he recognized her power affected his thoughts "Please stop" he half groaned."

She let go of herself and giggled slightly and quietly "Sorry I was experiencing a bout of self doubt, consider that my petty vengeance for bringing that on."

"Petty or not you're going to make me create a scene if you don't stop."

That elicited a full belly laugh from the girl, but he felt the pangs of guilt none the less at her words. That fact that he was in love with others had caused Kurumu, Kurumu of all people to experience a sharp blast of negativity. That was of course his fault completely, his fault for not being able to control his desire.

The laughter vanished as Kurumu experienced the sudden downturn of his feelings through their new bond. Any playfulness vanished and steady resolved replaced it. The burning fire of her love spread from their bond and over him. Her hand still on his tightened "Beloved" she said putting all the emphasis in the world on that word "Enough"

The dark clouds that had begun to gather in his inner world stopped before they could truly form and he breathed in a cleansing breath of air. "Beloved" Nel said "That sounds like a nice word"

Kurumu nodded "That is because it is Nel"

"Can Ichigo be Nel's beloved too?"

She laughed "I don't see why not, it's not like you can transform into an adult."

Despite his newfound resistance to cold he felt a chill go over him at those worlds thought he could not tell why.

"Any plans after this?" he asked as they got there things together and left the restaurant, she shook her head "Not really, did you want to do anything?"

"I need some time with Zangetsu, I have not been able to train with him like he would like."

"Really, why?"

"My sister recently came into her powers most of my time has been spent make sure she progresses well."

"Ok," she smiled a little "After I give you your alone time will you spar with me?"

He let out a sigh "really? Alone Time?"

"It is the literal truth" She pointed out.

"Just shut up" he told himself "You can't win word games against her"

So he just moved on with the conversation "Sounds good I need to see if you have been keeping on your toes anyway."

Together looking to all the world like two young parents with a green haired toddler in between they made their way back to the waiting carriage. Ichigo found himself wondering if their driver had even moved from his seat the entire time they had been gone.

The man greeted them with a small bow and as soon as they were comfortable set them off at a good pace. In short order they returned to whence they came, he found himself glad that nothing happened to them on the way back. Not that he really expected anything, even in feudal times from his world bandits or the like rarely attacked the nobility.

* * *

1

1

1

1

1

* * *

There was a change in the manor as they returned, another well made carriage was in the middle of being put into the stables. "Oh no" Kurumu said her voice a whisper "There back."

"Who?" he asked confused.

She made a shushing sound and moved silently over to the door ever so gently opening it to peek inside. Ageha's voice floated out into the afternoon air "How many times do i have to tell you two, if you are going to feed on the help at least leave them enough energy to do their jobs."

Two musical voices rang out in unison "Yes mother"

"Oh what and I going to do with you two girls"

Kurumu muttered quietly under her breath "They usually stay out longer than this."

"So mother a funny thing happened where we were getting dressed this afternoon" This one's voice was several hints deeper than that others in the room but not so much as to seem unwomanly. It merely accented her tone into an almost mystic tone, like that of a soothsayer or oracle.

"Richard's poor younger brother who had gone a courting to our little sister came back in quite a state. Beaten with a huge bruise in the middle of the forehead like someone had taken a mallet to him."

The second voice spoke hers was a much kinder voice, the kind one might associate with a sweet older sister or mother."The poor thing, his nerves were shot. I thought that Reginald might have had to get rough with him."

The first voice spoke again "Imagine our surprise when the lad starts spitting out this tale of being beaten by a man who claimed to be the lover of our dear sister" There was a hint of glee in her voice as she spoke "Is it true mother, his little kuru grown up finally."

Ichigo mouthed Kuru and his girlfriend blushed to her roots, he mentally made a note to use that pet name himself. Ageha's mellow strong answered with no small degree of pride "Oh yes my daughters."

"So is he the one or did she finally give up?"

"Those two, they share a mutual love."

Silence filled the hall "You're serious mother" said the first voice.

"Ay she had given her heart over to him completely."

"... But that means"

Nel sneezed hard and it brought the voices to a halt and Kurumu groaned quietly as she pushed the door the rest of the way open. Several pairs of feet sounded as three women entered the main hall.

Two new pairs of eyes locked on him and his entire body shuddered before his defenses set into place. The two sisters had, like Kurumu inherited their mothers violet eyes, both were just as perceiving and alluring as the former. To Ageha's left the taller of the two stood, she had short cut dark hair that was intermixed with colors of black blue and purple. Her face was similar to the rest of her family perfectly proportioned, inhuman perfection. There was a small difference in the fact that her chin and nose were a bit on the sharp side. It somehow matched with her body which was thinner than any of the other three women in the room but not unpleasantly so more athlete than dieter. The features of her were on the same godly level of her siblings and mother, granted her chest was the smallest of the three which was not saying much because it was still bigger than most and if they had been any different it would have looked out of place with the rest of her.

She wore dark comfortable clothing black shirt that fit her from extremely well along with what her was sure were designer jeans from earth artfully torn in several places and made of a darker fabric than normal. Her feet were bare of anything save for nearly invisible sandals that gave the illusion of not being there at all. Her eyes though she same color as her sisters and mother were alluring in a way he had not experienced before. So much so in fact he decided that rather than testing his will against them he would avoid them entirely.

The second sister was much closer to resembling her mother, she was more filled out than her sister with a chest that rivaled her mother in terms of both size and scope. Her hair was the same light blue that Kurumu's and Ageha's was but she had grown her hair out long, like waist length. She was shorter than her other sisters though she was only a hair under Kurumu's height. She had a sweet almost motherly smile that seemed more or a less a mostly permanent feature on her face. While her sister wore dark lipstick and eyeliner this one seemed to not be using any at all. Not that she needed it given her bloodline, her clothing looked something along the lines of a girl cosplaying as a housewife. It occurred to him then that the other sisters current goth wear might just be a costume, but anyway the second sister was wearing an apron and no nonsense drakish dress under it. Granted the way she filled out the dress left very little to the imagination. Her eyes violet like the rest of her family held a warmth that made him want to sit down, relax, possibly have her massage his back.

He bit down on the inside of his cheek using the sudden flare of pain to recenter himself and pull his mind out her influence. He closed his eyes hard for a moment grimacing with the effort before he settled his emotions.

Kurumu was looking from him to her sisters and her lips peeled back a growl rumbling in her throat, even he, who faced down hollows felt the hairs on his neck stand up in fear. The two girls at her mother reacted differently. Small pleased smiles almost instantly appeared on their faces "Well, well, our little sister is finally growing up" the dark haired girl stated.

Seemingly undisturbed by the growling the shorter of the two sisters took the two long steps required to reach them. The ignored him with careful deliberate motions and warped her sister in a warm hug. Kurumu stiffened but seemed to relax as her sister whispered in her ear "I'm so proud of you."

The dark haired on did not take her gaze off him "Are you any good?" She asked calmly.

"Are you?" he countered focusing on her chin

"Oh yes, I am very, very good."

"Ah that's what you were talking about" he sighed.

She moved closer but Kurumu tore herself out of the embrace and put herself between her sister and him. "Good enough to keep to yourself eh?" she said with a laugh.

"Girls, girls, stop being rude, introduce yourselves" Ageha ordered through she could not hide the humor in her voice.

"Yes mother" the both said.

The taller dark haired one bowed slightly "My apologies" there was not a trace on sincerity in her voice "I am most often called Violet."

The shorter one stepped in front of him so that he had too look down to see her properly, immediately he turned his head back up. Under the apron was a shirt that was only loosely related to the family of such clothing. Looking at her in the apron it looked to all the world a modest conservative piece of clothing. Looking down past her apron it, well it was safe to say that what the she was not in danger of overheating.

"I'm Aria the eldest daughter"

His eyes carefully trained on her forehead he answered " A pleasure" while taking a prudent step back so as not to have his eyes in danger of wandering too far. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Kurumu's lover" Violet said.

"My Boyfriend" Kurumu answered with a firm edge to her voice."

"Sorry" Violet quickly said "Boyfriend"

Both sisters had their eyes on him now and the only thought he could think up was "Great more tests"

Kurumu noticed the glances and gave him a helpless look, he gave her a what he hoped was an encouraging look and mouthed "I'll deal with it"

Aria grabbed Kurumu's hand "Come on sister you can't expect us not to ask a thousand questions can you?"

She resisted slightly "But we have to go train"

"You've been training ever since you got back, it's high time you explained why you hid such a joyous occasion such as this."

She gave him one last helpless look "But I want to" she said before she was dragged away deeper into the house leaving him with Nel on his hip and Ageha looking at him patiently.

Nel let out a sad sigh as the antics finished; he looked down at her "Nel misses her family"

"I know" he whispered back.

Ageha gave both of them a serious look "What happened?"

"She had two brothers, without them I would not have made it this far, they entrusted her to me then bought us the time we needed to escape."

"They sounded like great warriors"

"In a way" Ichigo agreed "In their own way, they were."

The both paused for a beat to consider their own thoughts before speaking again " It occurred to me that it might be important to ask if there is anything I should know before I meet the Queen?"

"Just the simple things, bow, be polite, respectful, don't act like food, the basics."

"What was that last one?"

Ageha sighed " We are in her country, on her land, going into her castle, standing at the center of her power and influence. If she truly tires make advances towards any of us it is impossible to ignore, of recent times she had not had to use that power and it is well known that she dislikes having to resort to it. But even given that its is best not to show how she affects you and your body, most of the time such actions only make you more intriguing but the queen has a fondness for the perfectly willing...most of the time.

"...I have a healthy respect for my personal luck so is running an option?"

"If you can manage it, if the queen sets her power on you and you manage to run it will be a feat for the ages."

He grimaced slightly "However if your luck is that bad you just give into me now and save everyone the trouble."

Ichigo ignored the shiver of pleasure that crawled up his spine and rolled his eyes "Do you ever quit."

Her shit eating grin was all he needed to know the answer "If Kurumu gets done with whatever her sisters have planned before I get back tell her I'm out back."

"What will you be doing child?"

"Training"

She nodded "Just don't cause too much property damage, Kurumu usually spends her time in the northern corner of our land."

He thanked her with a polite bow and exited the manor before he could find anymore temptation, Still carrying Nel on his hip he leapt into the sky eyes flicking around until he found the area of the land most scared and blasted clean of anything resembling nature. Given that statement it was easy to find where Kurumu did her training.

Just like he had suspected it was a roughly defined thirty foot stretch of ground that met his search criteria. He landed in it and glanced down at the hollow child in his arms "I'm gonna be here for a while if you want I can take you back to the house?"

She shook her head large eyes on him "No, Nel is fine here."

"Ok"

She moved off to where she could comfortably sit down and as she did so he drew in his power. Two blades simply appeared into existence as if there had always been there, the grips were as different as day and night. Zangetsu was a mass of warpings that covered and unadorned hit with no guard. Mab was a beautifully fashioned blue and white fabric crisscrossing under a guard the shape of a lotus flower a single small blue ribbon trailed under it only a foot long.

Both were different, and yet both felt right, both felt natural, he assumed what he well knew was a crude stance. The only thing he knew about swordplay was what he had figured out himself so naturally in the realm of dual wield he was doing the same thing. So far the best thing he and his sprites could think of was consistent duels in his inner world between him and his zanpakuto if nothing else it kept his fighting edge sharp.

It was really a test of trial and error, either Mab or Zangetsu could tell him if the way he was swinging or blocking was inefficient so that was a major help. Slowly ever so slowly he was weeding out the moves, strikes, and blocks that were unhelpful. So while he most likely was crude in terms of schooled swords play nearly everything he did now a days was needed and efficient.

This training session would definitely be spent working on his technique, he did his best to imagine opponents for himself called to mind the most common moves he had seen across the board and began to systematically work on ways to block and counter or deflect the action. He felt his muscles stretch and loosen with every action, he felt the tension at being around so many terribly tempting women vanish. All that remained to him was the blades in his hand and the moves he made.

The sun was high in the blue sky when he started, but the next time he looked up it had fallen farther than he would have guessed. A glance to the side showed him Nel had quietly fallen asleep her body contorted into a comfortable ball, a small bit of drool coming out of her mouth. She looked even more like a child now, barely a hint of hollow like power clinging to her body.

He willed his blades out of existence and gently picked her up, pressing her small weight against his chest. Nel stirred out of her sleep, wide eyes opening up seeking his own. She smiled in the way only children really can and he felt his heart beat faster. There was not feeling in the world like holding a child, one who loved, one who trusted, one who depended on you for the protection they needed. It reminded him of the days when his sisters were small, when his mother was alive, before that fateful night that would forge him anew.

His body tensed at the memory, the dead weight against his small body, the blood dripping on to his face the horrible almost inaudible laughter of the hollow in his ears. He could… there was a very sharp sting on his cheek thought no had was on it, he blinked at the sudden sensation of pain that tore him out of his revery. Nel had not moved, could not have seen the sudden shift of his thoughts. So that meant, he sighed and let of a grateful sound as he felt the presence of Zangetsu nod. Right, the last thing he needed was a traumatic flashback to eat up his time.

Nel heedless of all this did the best she could with her short arms to give him a hug, which he gratefully returned. The warmth of his previous feelings overid that darkness he had locked away "I wonder" he thought "Is this what it feels like to be a father?" To look down on a child, this child and know beyond a shadow of a doubt the love and affection you feel are real. The strength of that bond permeating your every cell filling you the strength and power.

"Ichigo"

He paused to listen to the voice of his first Zanpakuto "There is something new I wish to teach you, your body can handle it now, are you willing?"

"Always"

"Good, you need not set the child down for this, what I am teaching you is not made to cause harm. This power is one that comes from the blood of your mother, it is a strength, a gift that many in her family line had."

He found himself frowning "I never saw mom use any supernatural powers."

He felt the zanpakuto shrug "Not all born with the blood have the gift."

"Ok, what do I need to do?"

"First get in the proper frame of mind."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took in a breath, clearing his mind reaching into the core of himself where his true strength resided. "You have already done this to some degree but never as it was meant to be used."

That was a strange thing to say, he was pretty sure he knew the abilities and powers he had in constant use. "Channel your Reiryoku, focus on the veins of blood that run through your body."

Once upon a time he might have questioned his Zanpakuto but now a days he simply followed its instructions. "Through your blood as through your body Reiryoku flows, focus; find the small pieces that exist."

As if in a trance he began to feel them, to feel his blood pulsing, feeling the energy of his soul sharing the same space with the blood of his physical body. "Exactly" his Zanpakuto said "The power of the dead flowing through the body of the living it is from this paradox your power takes form." Some part of his brain noted the stretched feeling spreading over his body as the sprit particles in his bloodstream expanded. "Now fuse them, fuse them to your blood" He might not have understood that order on the conscious level but his body reacted nonetheless. The vines of his body were suddenly suffused with a blue glow.

Under his eyes the veins of blood started to move and shift becoming straighter taking right angles before taking another going down. It gave him a sort of tron like feel looking at it, Nel started her mouth open in wonder. She gingerly touched one of the glowing blue veins and it pulsed under her touch. "By making the Reiryoku fuse with the blood your skin becomes armor."

With a slight mental command he turned it off, then turned it back on again, just to make sure he could. "This power is has long been forgotten by those of soul society but it is called Blut"

"Blut?" Ichigo furrowed his brow at that word even though he had never heard of it, it seems like he should know it. "There is more to this power" Zangetsu said in his normal tone "Blut defense is the reishi expanding your blood. But if you make it contrast the blood, make it smaller it changes the picture."

"How so?"

"Normally it would grant you increased attack strength and ability, but you, you are different. With the power of the vampire flowing through your veins it would merely be redundant for a simple strength increase. However you being who you are have no need to worry, do as I have said and you will see."

It took a few moments to reverse his thinking, to make the power in his blood focus inward, the blue veins vanished, the was almost a ripping sound and a storm of static that faded to a dull roar even as he flinched away from it. Blue white lightning crackled and sputtered and he felt his hair stand up on end. Blue aura suffused his body but in a different way than he had ever seen, it was not enegry shooting freely skyward or ice cold power that froze the earth around him. It was contained, ever shifted like some sort of porcupine but held in the foot of area that surrounded his body.

"This is a power that had never existed before, something you and only you have ever had. I call it Storung (Disruption). In a sense it expends your Reiryoku area of influence as if your body suddenly increased its size. Within the area of effect energy that is not your own is either repulsed or destroyed or failing that weakened before it touches you."

He thought about that for a moment "So it makes me immune to things like Kido and Cero?"

"If the attacker puts sufficient power into it no, but for weaker opponents yes, yes it does."

"There has to be a weakness to this, right?"

"You yourself in this mode will be unable to use kido but other than that nothing changes except for the strain of keeping it active."

He nodded and turned it off his body returning to normal "What was that" Nel asked in an awed voice.

"A new power" he said simply

"Cool" Nel whispered

"I completely agree"

He let his power completely fade, swords armor the whole bit, his body felt sore and used from the training and he decided that now was a good time to stop. Especially when he needed to think about his sudden expansion to his ability repertoire. "Indeed" His Zanpakuto agreed "Now is a good time to stop you are tiring and we must not make the same mistake twice."

He gave a formal mental bow to his Zanpakuto "As always thank you Zangetsu"

"And as always you are welcome."

* * *

1

1

1

1

1

* * *

The house was mostly quiet when he got back a sleepy nel in tow, he could sense Kurumu still around the energy of her two sisters. Obviously they had not yet stopped asking her questions, he was always in awe about how girls could go on like that for hours. Even on dates he had trouble doing anything similar. One of the dark skinned elven maids practically appeared out of nowhere as he entered the house, "Master if you wish I will give the child her bath for the evening so you my take yours as well."

A bath in that hot springs like room sounded incredible and utterly appealing, but he hesitated the last time he had tried that he had ended up in a mind to mind match against a hyper powered being of seduction. To top that off there were two more in the house now and both seemed for all their smiles and polite words a bit perturbed at hearing their baby sister was in love.

"Nel?" he asked "Do you mind?"

The child shook her head and ever looked pleased at the thought of a bath "Hmm" he murmured and then the idea hit. "That would be wonderful" he said to the maid.

The dark skinned girl flashed him a winning smile as he handed off the toddler and made his way to Kurumu's room. It was empty of course her aura was coming from a different part of the manor. He glanced at her private bathroom and shower and debated the merits of simply using it instead. But the problem was he had a shower back home, what he did not have was a giant tub splash pool designed to look like a hot spring.

And he thought to himself he had a foolproof plan, he gathered clothing from another stack beside the bed and made his way to the second floor hot spring. Carefully scanning the room to make sure no one was in there lest he suddenly enter into temptation he entered the pool area. The very, very first thing he did was move one of the aesthetically placed boulders from its spot to in front of the door, it guaranteed any sudden intruders only the view of rock blocking their path.

Nodding to himself and very pleased with his cleverness he undressed in quick efficient motions and groaned in pleasure as he slipped into the pool. The water felt similar to the hot spring he had used in Kisuke's hiding place in Soul society. He could actually feel it working with his normal regeneration to help ease the ache.

His ears twitched as someone opened to doors that lead to the hallway, he could picture in his mind a surprised girl staring in shock at a bolder where the entrance to the bath used to be. The doors closed slower that they had opened and he relaxed even more. There were no windows in this room so flying would not help, yes this was truly a mark of his growing brain usage.

"I could get used to this" he said aloud.

"It is quite nice is it not?" a girls voice answered.

He probably crossed the twenty feet of space from one side of the bath to the other in a half second water spraying everywhere. He whirled as he lowered his body on instinct to hide his vulnerable parts. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled.

The speaker was Kurumus sister Violet and her mouth was tilted in a knowing smirk as she eyed him up and down. "Nice, very nice though you are a tad jumpy."

His heart was still hammering at high speeds, his breathing harsh from the utter surprise of her appearance "How?" he asked "How the fuck did you get in here?"

She looked over at the boulder in front of the door "A wise precaution but do you honestly think you're the only one with the idea to block the entrance?"

If it was not obvious he was starting to feel quite a lot less clever than a few seconds ago "So in respect of your wishes of not to be intruded upon from the front I used the secret entrance."

Ichigo's eyes flicked down beside her were his towel and clothing lay folded in a neat pile, in his haste to put as much distance between him and the surprise guest he had forgotten them. Carefully not locking eyes with her he asked in a waspish voice "What do you what?"

"Simple, I don't want to see my baby sister hurt, romantics are the easiest to manipulate you know."

"Your mother already tested me."

"Mother never tries very hard with anyone else's toy."

He bristled at that word but did not raise to the bait, she frowned a little at that and he felt her aura flicker as a wave of lust crawled up his body like a slow moving flame. "Enough" he snarled winter coating his voice causing it to steam in the raising heat from the water."

"Why?" she asked "You're truly in love with my sister aren't you, this should be easy." There was a slight flicker and her clothing simply vanished. "Illusion" he thought "She was wearing illusion"

He turned his eyes away before he could have seen too much of her very sexy body "Mother might have admired your defiance but I do not." She glided into the water with inhuman grace nary causing a ripple moving steadily towards him.

He circled keeping her out of arm's reach "Amusing" she said "But not endearing, why don't you come here and we can *talk*."

"Pass" he said "I'm taken" he dared not look at his clothing but slowly, ever so slowly he was moving towards it. With a grunt of effort he channeled the cold out into the air causing the steam to thicken and rise until only their heads could be seen. Very helpful for avoiding looking at her body, not so much for avoiding her eyes.

She laughed "Were you distracted big guy?"

"What do you want?" he said again.

Her eyes flickered "My sister is quite the hopeless romantic; despite the incredible danger to herself she gave you everything of herself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you break her heart it will kill her" Those words caused a catch in his heart, from what he had been hearing he suspected something similar but hearing it said aloud, well it was just more incentive not to hurt her. Not that he ever would have anyway.

"So if that is the case" he asked "Why are you trying to seduce me?"

"Because it is still early enough, if something happened now she would survive it." She moved closer to him "I love my sister, love her enough so that even if you give into me and she come to hate me for it I would still consider it worth it to save her life."

"That" he said "That I can understand"

His entire body shuddered as feather light hands touched his pectorals and her heard a sad sigh enter her voice "Men, men are all the same young or old. After all our power is but to create the love of eros." her voice became bitter "And to always desire the love of the faithful."

The steam abruptly parted and she stood before him, angry, sad, hungry, and sexy as hell. She reiterated her resolve "Even if she come to hate me for it, I will protect her. Bow to me male, bow to me you useless toy!"

His head bowed and he moved forward, her breath hitched as for a moment it looked like he would do exactly that. Then he was past her his back to her god like body and when he spoke his words were low, deep, and so full of winter that ice began to form on the steaming water "I...WILL...NOT"

Several steps to him to the edge of the pool and out of the water, the girl behind him did not move but her eyes were on him. Wrapping himself in the large towel not even bothering to take the time to put clothing one he walked up to the bolder and pushed it out of his way. But before he left he paused "You have my condolences that someone hurt you that way,"

There was no sound whatsoever behind him but the eyes on his back seemed to take a real weight to them "I'm sorry for your pain, but what I have with your sister is real and it is not something your power can destroy."

He could feel the rolling anger sweep through his body when it realized he would not be sateing his lust. "I understand, I acknowledge your right as an elder to your sister to test me." His last words came out through gritted teeth "But I will never bow to your will, nor your mothers, I will never give in to your temptation, remember that."

There was no one in the hall and he moved purposefully until he reached Kurumu's room, he dropped his things and quickly entered the bathroom heading straight for the shower. Turning the knobs down to the coldest they would go he let the frigid water pore over him in a vain attempt to alleviate the tension in him. To make the roaring in his ears die, and for the love of gods to make his dick wilt.

Needless to say, it did not work hell with his new resistance to cold he might as well have tuned in on hot for all the good it did him. The only thing he could do was place his head against the tile wall and groan his frustration to the useless cold water.

He stayed like that even as the sound of the bathroom door opened, he could already feel Kurumu's aura so he paid it no mind. That was, until the shower door opened and his girlfriend stepped in. His mind roared with the urge to pounce on her, pin her to the wall and well, well you would guess the direction of his thoughts.

He nearly lost it when something warm, wet and naked pressed against his black, the body shivered under the cold water but clung to him all the same. Arms wrapped around his body and he shivered in pleasure at the touch. "I could feel your frustration across the house" she murmured into his ear. Again he had to force himself not to move lest he do something ill advised. Again she shivered not having his resistance to the cold and he felt two hard points on his back.

"Your sister, she had a test." he gasped out. "I think I passed but my body won't shut up."

Even in his lust fogged mind he could feel the irritation Kurumu had towards her family's way of...tests... But that quickly smothered as she could no doubt feel his despite desire to take her right there.

His vibrated with the desire to whirl on her but he forced it down again "Kurumu" he said voice hoarse. Now, his body violently disagreed with his next words but he said them anyway "Now is not the best time, I don't think I can be gentle while I'm keyed up like this."

A laugh sounded and she leaned into his ear "That sounds, interesting"

Well that broke whatever restraint he had left, he whirled on her breaking her grip on him moving forward the weight of his body forcing her back against the tile wall with a wet thwap. Her eyes shone with the silver luminescence that made her even hotter, even sexier, and even more desirable. Their lips met and skin to skin they pressed together under the freezing water, when they broke for the needed air her face was flushed from the kiss and eyes begging for more. "Ichigo" she whispered "Remember this morning?"

It took a moment to get through his currently clouded mind but he nodded his hands lowering until the cupped her well rounded perfectly formed ass "In a moment let's see if it was really as arousing as it felt the first time. "

With a growl he lifted her up with main force pressing her harder back against the shower wall, their bodies melded seamlessly together as passion and desire ran long into the darkening night.

* * *

1

1

1

Welp that's that I hope you liked the newest chapter. And as always thank you for your reviews past or present they really help me, so have a good day Fanboy out.


	22. Chapter 22

Yay this came out a lot faster than the last one, I'm on a role

1

1

1

1

* * *

My peaceful summer days part 5, I face a veritable goddess or the world tree has great mileage

The Gem of Korros was dimming as he reached home, the cycle of dark was about to begin when the people of Atlantis Prime would get there rest until the cycle of light began. He felt the dregs of weariness pulling at his body but ignored them with the ease of long practice.

The weight on his back contained something worth its weight in gemstones, most places that one could buy thing at through mostly the open markets, all of them had an unspoken policy with him and his mother. Either they got rotten food or nothing at all, his eyes flickered with rage glowing the blue that marked him apart from others.

There were few people on the street at this time but at the sudden change in his aura most if not all vanished within moments. That was fine by him, he did not want people looking at him right now, his nose wrinkled at the sudden onslaught of unpleasant smells assaulting his senses. That of course meant he was close, only the poorest of the poor lived here, either that or the ones most in disfavor with the nobility. By some poor design or perhaps for this very purpose most of the sewer lines converged under this area before being funneled to the Outside. Not even the layers of stone that covered the top could keep the unpleasant aroma at bay.

The house he grew up in was small and just about the same as every other place around here, granted it could have been worse. Several groups who truly did care about the poor's lot had spent money time and manpower to rebuild most of the houses here once upon a time. They were two room places with clean running water and sewer access along with a small stove.

Granted the one who had refurbished his mother's house had found their group disbanded on some trumped up charges. They having shown the unaccountably bad judgment of ignoring an order from a certain female member of the nobility to do nothing for the women in X 213.

Shaking his head he entered the home, when mother was stronger she would have been waiting for him with as best food as she could manage. But not now, she was too tired, too thin, and too sick from eating the most inedible of the food so that he could survive.

Anger colored his thoughts again but he pushed them away, his mother was extremely sensitive to the emotions around her. He glanced at a pallet on the floor where she was sleeping, even while dreaming emotions like anger, rage, lust, sadness could shape the dreams she had.

No he thought she had given up enough for him without him taking away her dreams as well. He gently dropped the pack to the floor and went over to her. She was a small women only five foot two in height with black long hair strewn about her face, neck and shoulders. Her eyes had circles around them but sleeping as she was they were hardly noticeable. She was too thin even for someone of her height and her breathing was shallower than it should have been.

He laid a hand on her forehead and like he suspected she was burning up with fever, suppressing the tide of emotions that wanted to overwhelm him he got up and went back to the pack. His mother needed proper food and medicine and with that woman's influence spiraling around there life he would never be able to get it.

He began to take out bread, some meat, several high end protein bars and other things, things he would never be able to get, except by taking. He knew he should feel shame for his actions, it would have been the right and proper emotion to have. But he felt nothing, he would not allow himself to take anything that he wanted, no he merely took what was needed to keep his mother alive. Whether that would come back to bite him he cared not, so long as his family survived he would do what he must.

With careful motions he cut the protein bar into bite sized bits and filled a cup with the sweet juice of a fruit that was supposed to help clean out your system. He knew his mother would not approve but when she was awake, now a days she was delirious so he was not worried. Supporting her back he lifted her up to a sitting positions and once she was able began to feed her carefully.

Even in her delirium she still asked about him, how was the curriculum going, did he have any friends, and was he being treated right.

He always lied to her, yes his classes were filled with teachers that were not giving him bad grades on principle. Sure he had a person that talked to him, granted it was that girl Aria who as it turned out took her own threats seriously. And yes no one in the whole world looked down on him or away from him in fear.

Had she been well it would have been painfully easy to see his lies but it did make her feel better in her delirium and that was ok by him. When he had finished feeding her and making her drink he withdrew that last thing from his pack. The most expensive and important thing he had stolen, elixir the most potent medicine ever created by the mixing of science, alchemy, and magic.

It had taken him a month to locate and steal it, a noble had gotten a rather embarrassing rash with no direct cure and had ordered a vial created. Had it gotten to the man's estate it would have been the next best thing to impossible to grab. But the power his noble blood gave him allowed him to do things no commoner could. Including bypass security that was never meant to stop someone with his genes. After all Nobles were rich, so rich that the effort of stealing would be to much work. That and they would never dane to give security creators their genes for fear that they would be copied and some common gene doctor might get ahold of them.

The fear was probably justified but it help make his heists a lot easier, as long as he kept out of sight of mortal eyes he could get away with things that no one without noble blood could do. so he had managed to get on to the convoy vehicle which had been hard, find, hack, and open the security crate with elixir which had been harder, and get off the convoy without being seen which had been hardest. But he had been highly motivated and he had done it, he gently pressed the point of the vial of elixir against his mother's arm and pressed the button on the top. There was a hiss as the liquid was forced into the skin and bloodstream.

She let out a sigh and went limp against him he waited for a few minutes before checking her forehead and feeling a huge weight come off his chest. Her fever had broken, she was going to be fine, for some reason he glanced over at the wall next him. There was the marker of the passage of cycles and he felt a bitter smile grace his face, "How funny" he thought "Today was his eleventh birthday."

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

The memory faded and Ichigo found himself standing in his inner world, Zangetsu was looking at him from his flagpole that seemed to love standing on. "What the hell was that" Ichigo found himself asking.

The blade of his soul shook his head "I do not know"

"It has to have something to do with what the machine said back in the ancient city but if it said memory restoration why would I get memories of a life I never lived?"

Zangetsu shook his head again "I truly do not know."

The world around him suddenly went hazy and Zangetsu turned his eyes to the open gate of the palace of ice.

Ichigo blinked once and in that space of time found himself not in his inner world anymore but rather standing at Rukia's side in her room. She looked tired and I bit dirty but rather than looking exhausted she showed a clear joy in her eyes. "I can't believe I overlooked it, how much of a moron was I?"

Sode no Shirayuki answered calmly "To be fair I dropped what my power really was on you when you were fresh out of the academy. It is no surprise you misunderstood, looking back on that moment perhaps it was better you did, for now you have the strength and most importantly control to use my true power."

Rukia's beautiful violet eyes sparkled with excitement "How close am I to bankai?"

He felt the smile on her Zanpakuto face just as she must have "Close but you must keep working, the fullest extent of my power is not for the faint of heart."

She laughed "I have worked too hard to give up now, though I must say I don't feel as bad for focusing on kido so much."

"Nor should you, without the control it helped you gain you would have been merely a frozen statue against my power."

Rukia laughed again at that alarming statement "I know Shirayuki, I know."

Suddenly she frowned and her hand moved over her heart "Strange" she muttered.

"How so" her Zanpakuto asked "I was missing him tell a second ago, but now" she frowned even deeper "It feels like I'm back in his closet."

"Ah yes where you got your personal peep show every night."

Her face flushed scarlet "S-shut up" she cried out her voice rising to a girly squeal.

"...I KNEW IT" he yelled as the laughter of the three spirits that made up his soul reached his senses. Despite the initial shock of indignity he found himself not really minding that revelation, he blamed it on how much time he had spent with succubus's.

He pretended to write down imaginary words on a piece of paper "New Fact Rukia is a perv"

"I am not" She said throwing her pillow straight through him.

He froze and she froze " Rukia" Shirayuki asked.

"I thought, I thought i heard him calling me a pervert."

Ichigo started sweating, which was strange because he did not currently have a body to sweat with, "Well it is what he would say if he could hear us now." The Zanpakuto said through Ichigo could feel her gaze on him.

"So stop talking" Rukia said voice clipped.

Her Zanpakuto laughed as her presence faded to a minimum leaving a scarlet faced Rukia alone in the room. Or almost alone considering the Ichigo's beyond perception from, he suddenly thought of something wicked and did not even pause to consider not doing it. Again he blamed his time with succubus's, leaning forward he whispered in her ear "You know given how much you have seen of me I'm going to get you back tenfold."

Rukia shivered her eyes wide "Count on it." he finished and as a side thought tried nipping her earlobe and to his surprise for the briefest instant he felt resistance before his teeth passed through ghost like. The girl yelped and leapt up from where she was laying down "What the hell?" she said.

With an effort of will he left his confused love and returned to his own body laughing the whole way through.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

He woke up to the feeling of a weight against his side that had not been there when he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes to find out about the change that had happened whilst he and his lover had been sleeping.

A small form with a mop of green hair entered his sight, wedged between them so that both their bodies had been pressed against the form. He blinked sleep out of his eyes, Nel must have gotten in bed with them whilst both had been passed out from the night's activity.

Perhaps he should have been shocked and worried to find himself stark naked with a toddler but besides the fact that he would rather kill himself than do anything to hurt her he was in no danger of any sort of arousal accidental or otherwise for the next several hours.

Still this was not a position he wanted Nel to grow comfortable in, heaven knows what would happen in human world if she did not understand the nudity taboo. So gently he slipped his arm out from under Kurumu's neck, the succubus opened her eyes at once and let out a disapproving moan.

He smiled at her and sat up reaching for the new pile of clothing that one of the servants left on the bed stand. He felt her start in surprise at the sight of Nel curled up with her back to her, and as he got dressed he assumed she was going through the same chain of logic he had. Kurumu shifted a little letting the hollow child turn until she was on her back, that movement seemed enough to wake the toddler who began to stretch and grunt as she fought her way out of sleep.

Kurumu sat up and Ichigo noted for hundredth time just how gorgeous his girlfriend was, he chalked it up to a weird power of her race that she woke up with perfect hair. "Morning beloved" She murmured.

A glance out the window told him that was not entirely true "Its afternoon" he corrected.

She made a sound of annoyed resignation "That means you're leaving soon."

He walked over to her as she stood up, she was stark naked and while he was not past caring about that fact he was a lot more used to that fact. She met his embrace and kiss with a fire that had he not been completely drained would have made it hard not to do something ill-advised at this current time and place.

"I'm sorry, but I have people who are depending on me back home."

"I know, but I still don't want you to go."

They let go and she turned and took a limping step which he winced at, the wince became a full blown flinch at the sight of her crimson colored bottom. She looked back and gave him a smirk so wicked that he almost felt ready to go again "All this means," she said slowly "Is that you did a good job." After a moment's pause she added "Granted not many girls are in to this sort of play but I find it fun."

He gulped "So don't feel bad about, I asked you to do it and your self-torment gives me a headache."

Nel let out a yawn and they each hurriedly dressed fully before she fully awoke, by the time her eyes blinked open they were both decent and he picked her up to kiss her forehead. Nel gave him a radiant childlike smile in return "You two slept forever" She told him as both he and Kurumu left the room child on his hip.

They followed the smell of food to the dining room but on the way he noted the surprising number of men that were strewn about the coaches, some even on the floor looking utterly exhausted. One who seemed a bit more lucid than the others turned his head to give him a one eyed glare of annoyance. "What?" Ichigo asked.

"This was supposed to be our week off asshole."

"...And…"

The man growled "Thanks you I have bruises where by dick should be, did you have to go at it right there? In this household? Every one of the ladies was the next best thing to insatiable and we had to deal with it."

"..." He really did not know how to answer that.

The man moaned in pain "Just go away"

Following the good advice he steps into the dining room to join the rest of the sisters and mother. Just three very sated women waited for them as they entered, Aria gave them a dazzling smile of approval "Very, very well done young man, I dare say I wish my first lover had been as skilled" she paused for a moment "Or had god like endurance either one.

Kurumu sighed and began to walk past her mother who casually reached back hooked her finger under her skirt and flicked up. Revealing the crimson state of her postier "Mother" she said indignantly.

"So that was what that noise was" she muttered to herself."

His poor girlfriends face went as red as his own currently was when she noted here two sisters staring at her with interest. "What!" she asked.

Aria looked at them brightly her tone one of interesting and lazy lust "Was it fun?"

Kurumu closed her eyes took in a breath and willed the coloring on her face back to normal, her eyes sparkled with mischief as she said in a satisfied sort of way "You never know until you try."

Aria blinked at that and Ichigo got the feeling that those same words had been said to Kurumu many, many times in the past.

Violet however was looking between them for a different reason "Whose idea was it?"

"Mine of course" Kurumu answered easily "Though I do admit after the state you left him in I did not have to work very hard to convince him." There was a….a...slightly threatening undertone to that statement and he noted that the tone did not go unnoticed by Violet who merely smiled a little.

"What are they talking about Itsygo" Nel asked eyes bright.

"Nothing important Nel, nothing at all" he filled her mouth with more food before she could ask any more questions.

Thankfully after a few more rounds of banter and innuendo things settled down nicely, Kurumu was sitting next to him at the table. Nel was comfortable in his lap chewing on some sort of bread and no one was throwing aura his way.

"By the way" Ageha said as things wound down "The audience with the queen is today, we will be leaving as soon as you are ready."

"Who else is going with us?"

"Just you, my daughter, that child and me."

"_Thank god_"

The meal passed swiftly, Ageha and Kurumu both moving to get properly dressed to meet the Queen. Ichigo had been told that the clothing he was wearing was fine after he planned to travel in them. If all went well he would be on his way just minutes after the audience, he found Aria approaching him as he waited. He prayed that the toddler in his arms would be enough to dissuade the girl from anything highly overt.

Nel smiled cheerfully at the approaching girl who returned the gesture with a motherly smile that had just enough of her force of will behind it to make him flinch thought Nel seemed unaffected by that part.

Aria was dressed plainly thought a succubus could make a paper bag and string look like designer swimwear. "Please no more tests" he half growled half moaned.

"No, no" she said real mirth on her face "I leave that kind of thing to mother"

He kept his defenses up still wary but her voice and actions had no real sense of compulsion beyond the fact that she looked like a freaking goddess.

"I just want to talk" she said calmly.

He nodded slowly and to his relief she stopped about and arm's length away from him "My sister has nothing bad to say about you, she does not seem to know or care about your flaws."

It made him feel worthy of her to hear that "I must ask however, I feel your emotions writhing even under the control you exert over them. I fell your love, I feel your lust, I feel your resolve, your anger, everything that is a part of you spiraling in a storm. Everything about you screams power, the air around you, the way you walk, talk, and move. Power attracts all kinds good and bad, will you ever put my sister in danger?"

Zangetsu spoke suddenly "_Her power, it's her, manipulating your emotions making you want to tell the truth._"

"_Really, that's it?_"

"_Yes_"

"_While I don't like powers affecting my mind I'm not worried about a compulsion that makes me tell the truth_."

"It is true I have enemies, and it is also true that my darker emotions have great power and weight but I will protect her, and I will accept nothing less."

"I see" she said turning as Kurumu and her mother exited the room they were using to change. Both wore fine dresses now, both were of a dark blue shade with some sort of stones sewn in at places where they reflected the light. Both showed a generous portion of cleavage and over the right breast was the emblem of the thornless rose.

"I think" Aria said "I think that I might be about to leave her to you."

As Kurumu approached Aria spoke up loud enough to be heard "Also perhaps next time I can convince you to turn your attention to my bottom and see why my baby sister likes it so much."

Ichigo took a large step back from the girl and Kurumu rolled her eyes "Will you two give my boyfriend a break" she said as she placed herself between him and her sister.

Aria said nothing merely smiling in that motherly fashion she had down pat and turned around walking away from them. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he turned and walked arm and arm with his girlfriend to the waiting carriage.

Handing Nel to Kurumu he opened the door and helped her and her mother in, studiously avoid the on purpose accident that would have ended with his hand between her mother's legs. Super strength FTW.

"Itsygo no sit on the roof" Nel said "Itsygo sit inside"

"Indeed" Kurumu said.

He felt a little bit of guilt at feeling so relieved at leaving his girlfriend's home but considering that he very well might have gone crazy if things continued like they had he knew it was a very good thing.

With a shout of command the driver started the horses and they were off, Ageha immediately put on her glasses and took out some paperwork.

Nel clambered over to him and stuck her head out the window, almost in the fashion of a dog giggling the whole time.

"_Ok_" he thought "_I'm almost home, I've had to carve my way through two dimensions but I'm almost done. Though I must admit it was the best summer vacation I have taken since going to soul society, hell I even had sex for the first time. I just hope nothing else happens."_

Kurumu's light pleasant weight leaned against his body and he felt it relax to the rhythm of her breathing, yes things were probably going to be fine.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

There were no interruptions on the drive there, no one or nothing was stupid enough to mess the women across from him, the apparent second strongest succubus in existence. They passed through the capital at a goodly pace and were soon at the palace.

It looked like something right out of pre revolution France, in fact whoever designed this place must of had the palace of Versailles in mind when they had created it….or perhaps it was the other way around. Honestly with what he had seen and been through it would not surprise him either way.

The place thrummed with magic, fountains and waterfalls in every color of the rainbow, dense gold lions whose eyes he swore he saw moving. Looming gargoyles stand next to, to, well he hesitated to call them angels because he was sure they would not have been stark naked with every point and crevice shown in excruciating detail. Plus he was quite sure they were not all female as all the figures to each side of the gargoyle were.

The supporting pillars shown with runes, and sigils carved in freaking diamond with gold inlay. Veins of silver and other precious metals swirled up the pillars to accent the power and beauty of the whole.

There were two sets of guards as different as day and night, the males were mostly handsome men who made the models on the covers of magazine look a little plain by comparison. There were a few anomalies such as heavily scarred and muscled types that were attractive for their rugged features rather than handsome. This must be the queen's harem he had heard about, so many that they were a private military in and of themselves. Nor were they all the same race, many had different features, pointy ears on some, a myriad of different animal types on others. Some had tails or wings, while more had skin of completely different color like blue and grey.

The women of the guard were different, for the first part it was downright amusing, they wore...well it was a very, very, very long stretch to call them uniforms. The men wore military uniforms of blue and black that looked intimidating. The women...well they had real shoulder guards at least, with a strip of cloth hanging from their necks just wide enough to cover the most important part of their breasts while revealing the side it also served a purpose by being just long enough to cover their crotch from the front. There back had two lines of string that served to keep the….uniform in place somewhat and they had a strip of cloth that covered there backside for the most part through the beginning could still be seen.

Most of them did not look happy either, they walked slowly and carefully most having their hands on the uniform to keep the wind from stirring it. Which made him think that they did not wear undergarments down there. He did not even have to guess at the question of did they were bras because the answer would be an emphatic no. However among them were some obvious succubi who seemed to quite enjoy the uniform walking around briskly and brazenly. At a gust of wind he was able to confirm his suspicion as to whether they wore undergarments that answer being no and resolved to make sure his eyes were on their faces at all times.

Kururmu watched him until he turned his head away and smirked at him "You know, when I was growing up I wanted to be in the guard."

Imagining her in that uniform was something he did not mind contemplating, thought with here proportions they think would cover none of the naughty bits….which was properly the reason that made it so damn appealing.

Her eyes sparked as she no doubt saw the direction of his thoughts, but there was no more time for teasing as the gates opened and they were led inside and down a great hall with four large paintings on each side of four different gorgeous women "The queens of the past" Kurumu explained "We are immortal in the sense that for the most part we don't die but three of the did abacate after two hundred and fifty years of so and often choose to wander this earth or yours. The last queen however did die,"

"How so?"

"...heart break, her two eldest daughters killed each other for the thorn leaving her youngest our current queen as her only living descendant."

"Wow" he muttered, that statement certainly put a huge damper on the mood.

Ageha walked with clear purpose and the guards to a large double door hastened to open it for revealing the throne room. It was large, that was a given about half again as long as it was wide. A red carpet trailed up the center of the room and to either side the lords and ladies of the court of the queen of succubi. Each lady there beautiful enough of fill a dozen of the sweetest nightmares surrounded either by the noble men or the ones of their respective harams.

Eyes fell upon them and a weight touched his shoulders as several dozen of the creatures turned their gaze and attention to him, even Nel felt it. He kept his eyes following the red carpet until it ended at a golden throne. He would have liked to have said that he took in every detail of the room like a smart attentive person but it would have been a lie.

For that was when he saw her, it physically hurt at first sight, like moving from a darkened room to suddenly find yourself staring at a stoplight. The woman was tall though not quite his height, she had golden blonde hair exactly the same shade as the princesses who he had first met in this world.

Her skin was unfairly fair the same shade as Naoya's daughter come to think about it, her dress while modest by the standards of succubus showed enough cleavage to drown in. Her eyes were and unnatural shade of blue so piercing and all-encompassing that it was a physical effort to not get lost in them.

Her lips were red as rubies and curled up in a lazy smirk of confidence, her body...well she he could honestly say was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Absolutely one thousand percent perfect in every curve, every movement, every breath she had.

But most powerful was her aura, it was a smoldering thing held in check by a will that far surpassed any mortal. It was heat, it was passion, it was lust, it was the force of personally the birthright of a descendant of the Greek Goddess of Love. It was power to affect reality, the strength to change things as one saw fit….The power to bend the will of the unwary.

He had only been staring at her for a second to process this information, then his defenses realized, his will and resolve strengthened. The power was there around him yes, but Queen Mercelida lord of Alfheimr, ruler of all Succubi was not trying to bend him to her will. This power he felt, this aura of might and lust was merely her body heat, the lightest taste of her true power.

He blinked hard and refocused his thoughts as he, Kurumu and her mother knelt for a brief moment. The motion felt easy, too easy for comfort but he did his best to ignore that. The queen's lips twitched in something between amusement and annoyance. "Raise" she said staned herself and leaving her throne. To his relief she passed by him without a sideways glance and wrapped Ageha in a full body hug "You of all people have no need to bow to me."

A light touch of mirth flickered across Ageha's eyes "That is not what you said at Youkai Academy my queen."

"Ah but that was for a much more satisfying reason for that than protocol, after all you looked good on your knees in that context" the queen said teasingly.

Ichigo noted quite a few envious looks from the people around them, as the queen returned to her throne "What do you have to ask of me old friend"

"Don't call me old" Ageha said gently which enlisted another laugh from the queen "My daughter's beloved wishes to return home I ask your permission to use Yggdrasil."

There was a muttering of voices around him and the way his body stiffened told him that the queens full attention was upon him now. "Someone managed to finally steal the heart of your youngest eh?"

"Indeed and this one has a will of Iron"

Silence ruled the room at that statement "Mother" Kurumu hissed angrily.

The sudden sharp desire to crawl over to the women on the throne filled his mind so suddenly and so completely that his body nearly moved on its own. Instead he bared his fangs and met the eyes of the Queen of Succubi unflinching.

The look she returned was almost alien, beyond mortal, she was looking for something. And in a sudden flash of insight he understood what it was, he understood the actions of Kurumu's mother, of her sisters. The action of the queen herself in this very moment, he was an anomaly, to resist the will of her kind was natural, to succeed in doing so was not. He was different by his very nature, by his defiance he garnered more attention from their kind than if he had been seeking it.

The queens eyes became less alien as her beyond mortal sight found what she was looking for "Very Interesting, humans are always the most intriguing creatures when it comes to emotions and feelings."

She turned her gaze and power away from him and he sagged with relief "Your family has been the guardians of my for centuries on end of course you may send a soon to be member of that family home."

This situation was very promising, things were going quite well and the queen had not tried to eat him. Or at least she had not tried very hard maybe, just maybe he could get home with any further problems.

Empty night! He needed to learn not to think of things like that, perhaps if he had just focused on the negative things that could happen he would have gotten home fine. As it stood it sounded like someone just kicked the doors to the throne room in and a heat that was real not born of lust swept over the room clashing with his cold in a small burst of fog.

A women stalked forward thick golden hair spilling over her back and shoulders, she was quite pleasant looking with a well formed body and a complementing dress but she was no succubus. Rather the flame that licked around her hair, the symbol of the lion breathing flame emblazoned upon her breast told him that this women was an Ifrit, like the boy he had knocked out…..fuck

She stormed up the red carpet the thing beginning to wilt and singe to the rhythm of her angry footsteps. The brushed past Ageha and Kurumu with a seeming indifference and moved until she was nose to nose with him. Nel whimpered at the sudden increase in heat and he amped up his own internal cold to compensate.

Once again silence ruled the throne room until Ichigo broke it asking calmly "May I help you?"

"You have besmirched the honor of my house"

"...How?"

"You attacked my son and beat him severely, child you have as good as declared war upon us."

The queen stood but he spoke before anyone else could "Did he tell you that he was trying to kill me?"

"Lies you had no reason to attack him."

"See above regarding attempted murder"

She seemed not to care in the slightest that he was speaking "And you think you can avoid our just retribution by merely jumping planets?"

"Dimensions" he corrected.

"I don't care" she snarled "You hurt my son."

".._..fuck…_"

"I challenge you to duel boy, for staining my family's honor and attack my son!"

He just stared at her, the idea of a duel did not faze him at all but he really did not want to waste time with something like this. He looked over at Kurumu who was fuming "Do I have to?"

"Of course not" she snarled stepping between him and the women "Leave him be and tell you brat to stop coming to me, I DO NOT WANT HIM!"

The women rolled her eyes "Is that what you think this is about girl? What my son attempts to court is his business, when he gets hurt it's my business."

"No" Ichigo said interrupting the women "I will not duel you"

"So the Kurono's like men of a cowardly persuasion?"

Ichigo glanced back at Ageha "I'm not really offended by that statement, um, should I be?"

She shook her head "Where a family of upper class succubi you think that is the worst rumor going around about us."

"Cool"

The women bared her teeth at him "You will answer for what you did to my son."

"He….tried….to….kill...me" he said enunciated every word in a clipped fashion.

The women turned to the throne "If this is what must be done then so be it, your mother gave my family the right to ask any favor and I am claiming it."

The queens eyes widened in shock as the noise in the room dropped to zero "You would go this far Leandra? For something this trivial?"

"It is my child your majesty, I don't expect you to understand."

The queens face went white "You dare"

"I dare what your majesty, I dare demand what is rightly due?"

The aura of the queen lashed out and Ichigo had to take two steps back from the force of it, the women gritted her teeth and stood her ground "Is this how it is your majesty, force me to bow to your will? Is that how you will treat the nobles loyal to you?"

The aura faded back "What do you want" the queen said harshly.

"Simple, the boy wants to go let him but he is to be banished from this kingdom forever and no longer allowed to interact with any member of the nobility."

This whole time he had done little in the way of anything but those words, the idea that she was trying to separate him from someone he loved that broke any restaurant he might have had.

His eyes flashed red and a wave of cold shot from his body causing the nobility around him to flinch away in sudden fear. Kurumu did no better white aura seeping from her body forming a nebulas ever shifting shape about her entire from.

Leandra seemed not to care at the sudden explosion of shifting and dangerous energy around the two of them her eyes focused on the queen "That is this boy's choice a duel or exile will you deny me my family's boon oh queen you?"

Mercelida's fingernails lengthened and shrank her breathing was harsh and a look of almost pure rage flickered through her eyes, she looked at Ageha for a moment then looked away as if ashamed. "I, I cannot deny such a request" Her clenched fist shook "This is not the first time something like this has happened."

"Really?" Ichigo said out loud.

"You oh queen I call to be the judge for I challenge this boy to a contest of will"

Kurumu made a choking sound in time with the queen herself, the people around him seemed numb with horror. "I take it this is bad?" he said to Kurumu's stunned mother.

"This, this" Ageha said her head shaking "This would put my daughter in grave danger"

"And how do we know if you are telling the truth" Leandra spat "If her place in his heart can be replaced so easily then it is not real at all."

"What the hell are you people talking about" he yelled out the power in his voice causing it to echo over the room. "What is a trial of will?"

Kurumu answered him something in her voice breaking as she spoke "It is how many disputes were settled in the days of old, two parties would bring their issue before the queen she would turn her will upon them and the one who gave in first to his or her desire would lose."

His face went ashen, facing the will of the queen of Succubi, on her would, in her nation, at the center of her power. That, resting that would be, would be "Like bench pressing a mountain" his inner vampire said.

While the rest of his mind went on autopilot the part with the intellect asked the vampire "Since you seem to be speaking up right about now do you have any suggestions."

"Um...according you the memories of your ancestors there were nine recorded people who resisted a Queens initial ability."

Zangetsu said calmly "**The family on your mothers side made it a point to gather as much information on threats as possible his information is accurate**."

"Wonderful would I recognize any of the names?"

"Five"

"Why did you specifically saw resisted her initial ability?"

"Oh you wanted to know of those resisted her completely, um that narrows the list down to….two…"

He felt several blood vessels in his brain burst "Who?"

"Um...the son of the White God and the enlightened one."

"JESUS AND BUDDHA?"

"ya"

Several buildings within the inner world exploded before the world repaired itself "I am so fucked" he thought

Ichigo came back to the real would in time to hear "Do you accept my challenge boy?"

He stared at her resisting the rising bile in his chest, the desire to breathe quickly, and the numbing sensation that had nothing to do with cold. He was scared to lose someone close to him, he was terrified of that fact.

"**Ichigo**" Zangetsu called out "**Why do you fear?**"

"You are part of me, you know why"

"**NO!**" the zanpakuto said "**I do not understand, you heard the words of your ancestors? Two mortals succeeded.**"

"One was as a God man and the other achieved transcendence" he mentally shouted back.

"**So? They were both mortal, they were both human at the time they resisted you have the potential for the same.**"

"How can you be so sure?"

"**Because you are human, do you understand that, understand how much of you power comes from that? Humans are looked down upon yet feared, Humans are the only ones capable of the irrationalities that trample reason. Humans are the only ones who can in their weakness destroy even the greatest strength. They do this because they must, because there are those that take on the burdens of others and for that they become strong.**"

"**And you, you're the one who invaded heaven you are the one who cast defiance into the teeth of those who were more powerful, you gained unheard of amounts of within a month. Power enough to stand against those with centuries of time. In everything you have done, you have succeeded against all odds. The blood and flesh of you new body still carries the power of humanity out of all the people on this planet you Ichigo Kurosaki are the one who is capable of the irrationality that tramples reason."**

Those words meant something, Zangetsu has used those words for a reason. If he wanted to stay with Kurumu and keep her then he had no choice. Her had not choice… that was the crux of the matter, he had become a Shinigami because there had been no other choice, he had invaded heaven because who he was would not allow him another choice. Was this any different?

He opened his eyes to stare at his new enemy and they did something they had not done in a long time, they glowed blue with his resolve.

Leandra took a step back, a flash of unease and fear at his sudden intense stare of anger, he turned away from her to face the queen "I accept her challenge"

Kurumu sensed the change in his voice, the shift of his stance, the fear while not gone was overshadowed by his reforged resolve. That sparked something that had taken a severe beating Hope.

She and her mother said nothing for the next several minutes as the duel was prepared, Nel herself sensed the atmosphere choose to follow suit with the rest of them. A semi-circle of about one hundred feet was cleared around the throne. Two bands of gold cloth were placed in a circle twenty feet apart and fifteen feet back from the feet of the golden throne. All around him people were taking out magic talismans, or other such artifacts which they believed would help.

Leandra he noted had placed several on her body and he felt the gaze of Ageha glaring angrily on the women. "You don't happen to have any of those on you?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head "They would be worse than useless to you, artifacts such as that are not only expensive but they have to be tailored to your aura."

"So they protect her completely?"

"Oh no, nothing short of the direct blessing from the White God or one of archangels could do that. It merely gives her more resistance than normal, and since the point of this match is to resist until the other has given in it gives her a distinct advantage."

"No chance that's creating?"

She shook her head angrily "It is considered good form to try and settle disputes outside of a duel, even if that breaks down both sides can prepare for the duel ahead of time. But that bitch decided to skip that important unspoken rule." Her growl was something terrifying "I will make her pay for this."

The servants setting up that match nodded and moved as far away as possible from the queen. Ichigo began to move forward but Kurumu caught his arm "No matter what happens, no matter if you lose I love you, that is not going to change." her voice was fierce, fearful but utterly precise and truthful.

"I will not lose" he said back before taking his place in a ring of golden fabric, he noted that despite the semi-circle ring of scarlet fabric to make where people should no cross everyone save Kurumu, her mother and Nel was pressed back as far away from their queen as possible.

Which probably should have told him something important about just what the hell kind of power he was about to face off against. He mentally went through his preparation, Zangetsu was preparing his resistance, Mab was adding layers of cold to his heart and soul, and 15 was preparing his own power to assist. The hollow seemed unconcerned "If we win we beat a goddess, if we lose we get laided by a goddess is a win win for me" he said when asked to help.

15 sent him through five buildings with a roundhouse kick, which should not have been possible since the hollow was a better fighter but Mab had frozen him solid first so that helped.

The Queen raised her hand though the gesture was almost pointless as no one was speaking anyway "I will make it clear" she said "That I do not want to do this, I beg you Lendra to reconsider."

"I will not my queen."

"So be it" she said as if pronouncing a death sentence, she gave Ageha a heart wrenching look of utter despair before she whispered "Began"

And holy fucking shit the wave of lust and desire that hit him was indescribable, it made everything he had faced before of this power feel like a mere whisper of wind before a huge hurricane. The very air around him shimmered and shifted under the will of the supreme ruler of the Succubi, the power that could put gods on their knees. It engulfed him with the force of a tidal wave and the only reason he was no thrown back was because that had not been the queen's purpose.

Images, emotions, sensations, clouded his mind, making the effort of thinking of even resisting the same as swimming against quicksand. It was like a smog choking out all other wants, other desires. The power tried to strip away everything that he was and leave only the naked need for the creature who set her will upon him.

"I will not" he choked out bearing his fangs forcing the resistance of his mind to form together even stronger. Without their power to blunt the onslaught he did not even want to imagine how hard that would be. "I will not" he said voice growing stronger. Yes, if he could hold this…

Whatever he had been thinking vanished as the dark will redoubled in strength, lust desire they burned him with their clarity, savagely slashing into his soul like knives. And the worst part about them was that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if he stopped resisting that pain would stop being read as such and transform into perfect pleasure. It was a horrible honey trap that looked better and better with every spasm of his body.

He should have fallen down but the will of the queen was upon him on all sides supporting him even as it tore into his mind, even as it tried to corrupt who he was. Behind him the courtiers moved and swayed with the aura while Ageha hugged Kurumu and Nel close shielding them with her strength.

He had once thought to himself that something like Kurumu's power could bring nations to their knees. What he was facing now was very different. This was the power that had won its kind a world, this was the power that had succeeded in tempting the all father himself Odin king of the Aesir.

From that thought doubt began to from and the will of the queen latched onto that worming its way into his soul with sweet words of flesh and pleasure.

How could he do this, he did not have the blessing of the White God, he was not a transcendent, as a shinigami he might be called a god but it was the absolute lowest form of one. His leg twitched as he tried to move without his permission towards the queen, and he forced it to lock in place. The agony he was feeling from the very act of resisting became his focus, the blood trickling down his nose became a sensation that he could trust.

Or could he, what was he doing? Trust what? Trust his senses all of which were screaming at him to prostrate himself before the queen? He lost his focus and his vision blurred until the only thing he could see clearly was the eyes of the queen. There was nothing in them but white now. Whatever part of her did not want to do this to him had taken a back seat to the force of the power that made her the queen. The mantel of power that allowed her to affect the strongest of hearts.

"Will not move" he thought "Must not move" He bit back a scream as his head suddenly throbbed with pain. "Focus on them, them," for a panicked moment he could not see their faces, he could remember what they looked like, their names he could not grasp them. Who were they?

"Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Orihime, Rukia" 15 said calmly.

Ichigo blinked and in between his eyes closing an opening found himself standing in his inner world surrounded by the symbols of those his heart lay with. But surrounding that space was a vortex of wind and light that obscured all vision. In a sense making this place of his inner world the eye of the storm.

Only 15 stood beside him in this mess, but that did make sense he was after all his love given form. The vampire spirit looked around him and said "If you can't already tell this had blanketed your inner world."

The mental strain increased and he felt the sudden urge to enter that storm and see where it would take him. His body moved slightly but with a scream he forced his body to stop. "I will not allow this power to make our queens vanish from your heart." The vampire spirit snarled "But I cannot stop it from affect you."

In the real world his face had turned pale and blood was flowing from his eyes, within the inner world words of a language he had never heard before whispered over his ears sapping his overstrained will.

What was the point? For all his bluster for all the resolve and defenses he could muster his will was eroding. He could feel the power of the queen seep inside him. He could feel his body react as everything north of his feet demanded he go over to the force calling his name, on his hands and knees if he must.

The voice inside the storm of power whispered more sweet words he did not understand, but could get the jest of. Give in, come to me, let me show you a world of pleasure that you have never even imagined. Again and again his body nearly moved and again and again his barely held the fragmenting pieces of his mind together.

There was a tearing sensation in his core numbing the pain in his head and bliss spreading through his veins like a drug. The small part of him not berserk with lust called upon Mab's winter shrouding itself in whatever protection it could offer. It was enough for the rest of himself to shake off the will just enough to grasp ahold of that frozen core of power using it as anchor against the horrifyingly lovely power invading him.

The trees around him began shaking and trembling as if to be uprooted, 15's face went into a furious snarl and a golden haze covered the symbols of his love stopping the shaking. Ichigo stared at the being that was literally his love given form. This power upon him was hitting 15 just as hard but the vampire seemed not to care at all.

He was choosing to reject it.

Choice that word rang through his mind, in response to that thought the sweet whispers redoubled. But. But he had choice. There was no reason to try and resist the fundamental incarnation of lust. No reason to deny a cornerstone of reality, there was no reason to believe his resistance would affect the final outcome.

No Reason?

There was no reason to believe he could succeed where gods and goddess have failed.

Reason, Choice, they were the key Zangetsu had said it himself, the irrationality that defies reason he had said. To be irrational was choice was it not?

In the real world his eyes opened and he laughed his voice ringing throughout the room, it was an odd unexpected sound that drew all eyes. Ichigo looked straight ahead his eyes on the queen no longer clouded not even trying to hide how aroused his body was. And when he spoke everyone could hear the lust and desire in his voice.

"You can make me want you, you can make me desire you, you can play my body emotions, fears and wants like an instrument."

Everyone watched him now, Kurumu with unabashed tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You can cloud my vision with images, turn my mind inside out with want. Your power can blast through my defences, your power can make me feel exactly the way you want me to. His voice became louder "All this and more you can make me down or feel, if you came over right now and mounted me there would be nothing I could do. But, there is something you cannot make me do."

"And what is that" the queen asked, there was an odd reverberation to her voice as if hundreds of voice were asking the same thing through her mouth.

"You can't make me choose, you can't make me choose to want you, you can't make me choose to desire you, you can make me choose to put you in my heart." his voice was booming by now "This and more you cannot do, so even if my body is screaming for you, even if my mind is filled with nothing but what you make me see I choose to fight, I chose to ignore, I choose not to move a single step forward." His last words were the loudest of all, not for the volume at which they were spoken but the simple fact they portrayed "I defy you" he all but whispered.

And at those words the queen rocked back on her throne as if stuck, there was the sound of shattering crystal as the three talismans on Leandra shattered to pieces. The women let out a strangled moaning cry and step by step as if being drawn to the event horizon of a black hole she approached the queen. Every one of her moves was hesitant but every move she made, the resistant she showed was like part of a book everyone knew the ending to.

Ichigo did not turn his gaze away from the queen he was no longer fighting her power, merely choosing to do nothing about it. Let it come and engulf him, let it savage his mind and soul the power could not touch the one in his heart nor his resolve or his bonds so he cared not. "This too shall pass" he said quietly.

Leandra stood before her queen a step away body trembling as it knelt in a pose of abject submission. And just like that the will pressing upon him vanished like the spring wind. Like Atlas freed from the weight of the world he sank to the earth

Hands, light but strong slid under his shoulders and lifted him, automatically his legs moved to support his some of his weight. Kurumu's lithe, extremely desirable body pressed against him and he was suddenly very glad he could not move his body. Otherwise he might have forced her to the ground and taken her right then and there watching eyes be damned.

She looked at him eyes red from crying but filled with something that made him feel light and new. Her love was something he did not deserve but she had given it to him, and here, now, it was stronger than he had ever seen it.

She kissed him lightly pulling his head to rest in the crook between her shoulder and neck "I love you" she whispered.

It took a moment to gather enough energy and will to speak but he answered "I love you too"

His eyes were closed but he could feel the gaze of the queen return to him and hear the steps as she descended from her throne. He forced himself to look up as the queen turned her gaze to Leandra "Stand" she commanded.

The women did so as if in a trance her eyes unfocused "Retire to my chambers, I will be using you to restore the energy expended in that stupid fight."

"Yes my queen" came out her now dreamy voice. Two guards looking very grateful they were not current snack targets assisted the women through a small door vanishing from the assembly.

The Queen turned back to him not quite able to hide the awe that was echoed in the eyes of everyone present. "You have done something that has not been seen since my ancestor faced the son of the White God you stand in good company Ichigo Kurosaki.

With a tremendous effort he forced himself to stand up "Does this mean I can go home?"

"Of course" She glanced down at his lower regions "Thought perhaps you would like to spend a few hours with you mate first?"

Everything about him seconded and thirded that notion but sex was not just about him. He glanced over to his lover. Her face was slightly flushed from embarrassment but her eyes were shining with the same need and desire that he was feeling.

"That would be appreciated your majesty" Kurumu said answering for them both.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

To make a long story short, one sore but well pleased Kurumu, and one Ichigo Kurosaki drained but fully free of the Queens power, a mother who couldn't stop giggling, a slightly envious queen, and a fairly confused child stood in front of the world tree Yggdrasil.

It was not as big as he expected, nor as majestic as one would think, oh it was certainly lovely and proud but many trees were like that. Of course that was if one was looking at it with only the five normal senses, in terms of aura the damn thing stretched over the entire planet and if he understood it correctly to all the dimensions close to this one.

Ageha laid her hand on the tree and liquid gold seeped from it covering her arm like sap before glowing like a beacon.

Kurumu noded "The power available only to the upper reaches of nobility, Bifrost."

He had not asked about it but Kurumu knew he was curious. Nel had no such restraint "What is Bifrost"

"It is a gift, a right, one that allows someone to send people or things through the world tree to other points along it."

"Can you do it" Ichigo asked.

She shook her head "It is not bloodlike based it is position based, I am not the head nor will I ever be." There was not want or longing to her words, and he well knew she did not care in the slightest that she was never have her mother's position. "Anyone who bares this right is allowed to send their children to midgard, what you call earth for education. Usually children who learn on earth are stronger than ones that learn here. But for the most part the practice has fallen out of style. In fact my family is one of the last to do so."

"For that I am glad" Ichigo said.

Ageha stepped away from the world tree "It is ready and set as close to the area of your hometown as possible."

"Do you know exactly where?"

"No but It will be close, which is kind of surprising only five or six points on earth are paths of the world tree, three are in Japan and one in greenland and scandinavia."

"Why are three in Japan?"

The queen smirked for some reason as if understanding an inside joke but said nothing "Thank you Ageha"

"You're welcome child though you can call me mother if you wish."

He shook his head hiding the stab of discomfort at that statement "I'm, I"

Kurumu smoothy interjected "I'll tell her later Ichigo"

He nodded profusely, Nel gave Kurumu a big hug and let go only when bones started to crunch. He picked her up and turning to his girlfriend gave her one last long kiss. "See you later" he said.

Her eyes glimmered with humor "Don't worry I'll be returning the favor soon."

One could blame it on the mental ordeal he had gone through that he did not notice the subtle context and meaning of those words. He turned to her mother and grasping her hand gently kissed it as well. "So polite" she grinned "Want a nibble?"

"No" he said calmly "There is literally nothing left to drain"

The women's laughter was joined by her queen as he turned to Yggdrasil and stepped into the golden light.

He expected it to be something like the void in which he would have to run or walk a distances to make it home. Instant teleportation was a nice change to that constant in his life, thought given how things had been going he should not have been surprised as he did when the world tree dropped in him in Kisuke Urahara's basement.

* * *

1

1

1

1

Well I'm having a lot of fun with this so stay tuned as Ichigo, has to deal with his friends and family's recreation to his actions. Oh and there still is the matter of a cretin favor he owes.

1

1

Stay tuned and have a good day Fanboy out.


End file.
